Último Problema em Forks
by nelluca
Summary: Alice sempre foi beneficiada pelo dom de ver o futuro, fugindo quase sempre das punições mais severas, o que acontece quando ela não pode ver nada e se mete em problemas? Uma série de surpresas espera a família Cullen AVISO - CONTÉM PUNIÇÃO CORPORAL!#NO SEX# NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA!
1. Prontos pra ir

**A/N: Eu tive essa idéia enquanto ia para meu curso, eu vi uma pequena reserva florestal, e estava remoendo a minha vontade de dar aos fãs o que vocês queriam em GD, que ainda estava no 6° capítulo, eu não podia mudar a história assim do nada, ela precedia PPF, e em muitas outras eu deixei saberem o que aconteceu no dia do racha, GD foi a primeira twiligth spankfic que eu escrevi, eu a tirei da gaveta e reescrevi, por que achei que vocês gostariam de lê-la, e também por que devia algumas explicações sobre a reação de Carlisle quando soube da corrida em PPF. Mas me doeu frustrar a todos que esperavam que Alice tivesse um encontro com o cinto da disciplina também. Ao avistar a reserva pela janela do carro, me lembrei que o verdadeiro motivo de ela nunca se encrencar de verdade eram as visões, e que ela não pode ver quando lobos estão envolvidos ou mesmo Nessie, achei o tempo e o motivo perfeito pra criar o episódio de Alice e o cinto da disciplina. E como já tenho o costume de passear no tempo, eu vou lhes dar o último seguimento de PPF, que eu prometi que teria sequências como: SPF. TPF. QPF e por aí vai. Será um costume por aqui sempre que eu voltar a PF, não colocá-los em votação, sempre que eu o fizer, será uma surpresa, por isso eu lhe dou agora...**

**Disclaimer:Não possuo nenhum dos personagens, todos são da saga Twilight e os direitos autorais pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, não há nenhum fim lucrativo na publicação desta.**

"**Último Problema em Forks"**

**Capítulo 1**

**Prontos pra ir**

**POV Alice**

"Ei vocês duas, vão se atrasar!"

Minha mãe disse na porta do meu quarto com Bella a sua direita, enquanto Rosalie eu dividíamos a linda, exuberante e fashion, imagem no espelho.

Finalmente decidimos o que vestir, mas não foi isso que nos fez demorar, e sim convencer a Bella que não era porque iríamos a uma festa na reserva, que precisamos parecer com as lobas.

"Estamos prontas mamãe."

Dissemos orgulhosas do resultado.

"Prontas e lindas, todas as três."

Minha mãe falou abraçando as três ao mesmo tempo em quanto passávamos pela porta, abraços leves pra não amarrotar as roupas e sem beijos, pra não deixar marcas de batom.

Quando chegamos ao topo da escadaria da sala, avistamos os quatro cavalheiros mais lindos de todo o universo, de pé como manda o figurino.

Eles suspiravam de admiração, enquanto os saltos dos sapatos nos degraus de madeira ecoavam o som na sala de estar.

"Vocês estão maravilhosas."

Disse meu pai totalmente orgulhoso de sua esposa e suas meninas.

Cada um pegou seu par formando assim uma pintura Rafaelista perfeita.

"Onde está a aniversariante?"

Meu pai perguntou, mas sem nenhuma preocupação na voz, como se perguntasse somente a título de curiosidade.

"Já foi com o cão fedorento."

Rosalie disse com um palavreado que não combinava muito com uma garota tão bonita.

"Rosalie!"

Minha mãe repreendeu enquanto meu pai franzia o cenho preparando uma bronca.

"Agora ouçam todos, eu não quero desavenças, comportem-se, estaremos no território deles, sejam educados e gentis."

Ele trazia aquele tom de aviso embutido na voz.

"Não quero hostilidade, opressões, piadas de mau gosto, palavrões, agressões, e nem comentários desgradáveis sobre aparência deles."

Ele disse passando os olhos de um por um como se soubesse o que esperar de cada um de seus filhos.

Ele disse hostilidade olhando para Edward, então seguiu olhando pra Jazz, Emmett, Rose, Bella e então pra mim.

Era mesmo uma situação no mínimo inusitada, Estávamos nos preparando pra partir de Forks, dois dias depois do aniversário de 10 anos de Nessie, mas aos olhos de qualquer um ela aparentava estar completando 15 anos, ela implorou que a festa fosse na reserva pra que fosse também sua festa de despedida.

Tínhamos que partir pra que ela começasse no colégio, seu crescimento acelerado estava cada vez mais normal, e meu pai decidiu que já era hora de ela deixar sua educação domiciliar e encarar o colégio.

Eu gostava de Forks, mas estava feliz em partir.

A parte de não freqüentar o colégio por 10 anos foi legal, mas tínhamos que ficar escondidos e nunca ir a parte alguma desde que Nessie completou 4 anos, as pessoas começaram a desconfiar que estávamos muito novos pra estar concluindo a faculdade, meu pai teve que sair do hospital, ficávamos confinados em casa, recebendo visitas de Charlie e do pessoal da reserva.

Quando Nessie completou 7 anos sua aparência física era de 12, oficialmente tendo terminado sua infância e começado sua adolescência, meu pais ordenaram que Edward e Bella voltassem pra casa.

Éramos 9 vampiros confinados em uma casa relativamente grande, mas só poder sair pra caçar ou viajens distantes, estava transformando nossa mansão em uma caixinha de fósforos.

Seria legal voltar a nossa vida normal, Colégio, shopping, e o que seria melhor entre todas as coisas, um emprego para o meu pai.

Eu o amo mais que possam imaginar, mas ele em casa 24 horas sem dormir, nos obrigava ao um comportamento bizarramente perfeito, já eram 6 anos de supervisão paterna incansável.

Renesme estava se encaixando na disciplina da casa, agora considerada adolescente, ela até já tinha ganhado umas palmadas do meu pai, quase todas divididas com Emmett, Rose e Edward uns puxões de orelha por discutirem e Bella estreou o cinto da disciplina, somente Jasper e eu estávamos limpos de punição durante esses 6 anos, mas Jasper estava por um fio, e ganhou uma broca na frente de todos.

Meu pai perguntou a plenos pulmões se ele queria uma surra, pra fazê-lo soltar o colarinho de Quill na semana passada, ele estava de castigo até hoje de manhã, mas a parte boa é que com Nessie e Bella vivendo aqui, não tem mais quarto de hóspedes pra ficar de castigo, os cinco quartos estavam devidamente ocupados.

Eu estava animada com tudo, animada com a mudança, animada com Jasper saindo do cativeiro, e acima de tudo, animada com a festa.

Eles me deixaram cuidar de tudo, meu pai não se preocupou com meus exageros, mas é lógico, aquele pessoal come como uns lobos rsrsrs...

Mandei fazer um bolo gigantesco, e uma mesa de presentes enorme, pesquisei o que eles gostavam de comer e encomendei o suficiente pra alimentar duas tribos.

Eu aproveitei o ambiente pitoresco pra fazer uma decoração lindíssima com tochas e flores, montei um coreto de madeira com um teto de micro lâmpadas, para a banda tocar e servir como um palco para homenagear a aniversariante.

Pensei que seria difícil conseguir a permissão pra toda a parafernália, mas foi só dizer a palavra mágica 'Nessie' para o chefe, e foi tudo liberado.

Jacob não era namorado de Nessie ainda, mas qualquer um podia jurar que sim, ela estava perdendo aquele jeitinho de moleca e ganhando jeito de mocinha, e ele tinha parado de envelhecer aos 16, embora sua forma física aparentasse 18, seu jeito denunciava seus 16, assim como Edward com 120 aparentava e agia com 17.

Ainda eram amigos, protetor e protegida, mas seus movimentos e brincadeiras estavam cada vez mais apaixonados, respeitosos mas... havia algo novo no risinho de Nessie quando ele a pegava no colo ou fazia cócegas nela.

Se não fosse a habilidade de Edward em ler pensamentos eu poderia até dizer que estavam namorando escondidos.

Quanto mais velha Renesmee ficava, mais eu conseguia enxergá-la, uns borrões apenas, mas não o completo vazio de quando nasceu, a menos que estivesse com Jake eu podia ver algumas coisas, como os resultados de suas idéias idiotas com Emmett, mas conhecendo bem o meu pai meu dom não era lá muito necessário.

Mas eu estava folga, totalmente normal, estaríamos todos na reserva eu não podia ver nada nem ninguém, nem mesmo o meu próprio futuro.

Meu pai já tinha feito suas recomendações, Renesmee já estava a caminho com Jacob, só faltava mesmo irmos.

Meu pai trancou a porta enquanto Rosalie e Emmett entravam na BMW dela, e Edward entrava com Bella no Aston dele.

Eu entrei no meu Porsche amarelo com Jasper, o banco de trás estava repleto de presentes, pedi e Jasper acelerou com tudo, saímos cantando pneu, mas antes que saíssemos na vista de todos, meu telefone tocou.

"_MARY ALICE CULLEN! O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?"_

Meu pai gritou do outro lado da linha.

Jasper nem precisou receber o recado e diminuiu a velocidade.

"Desculpe-me papai, eu estou com pressa por causa dos presentes."

"Com pressa de ganhar umas palmadas isso sim! Já faz tempo que você não apanha, eu não vou avisar de novo, seu copo está enchendo, mocinha."

Ele desligou e Jasper arregalou os olhos, essa história de copo, é bem conhecida entre nós, as vezes nós aprontamos e meu pai não bate, mas deixa um aviso, agente vai empurrando os limites, daí quando já estamos quase estourando sua paciência ele avisa que o copo está cheio, então agente acaba pagando com juros e correção monetária.

Mas eu não tenho aprontado tanto assim, alguns exageros aqui outros ali, algumas violações do toque de recolher, umas multazinhas por excesso de velocidade, alguns decotes, umas bermudas um pouco curtas, uma minissaia que eu comprei há um mês atrás e...

Acho melhor eu parar antes que eu descubra que meu copo já transbordou faz tempo.

Chegamos antes dela, mesmo Jasper dirigindo como uma lesma paralítica.

Passamos pelo imenso corredor de luzes, estava tudo perfeito, Nessie iria adorar, embora seja filha de Bella ela puxou o meu gosto extravagante e adorava chamar a atenção tanto quanto Rose.

Eu estava pondo os presentes na mesa quando avistei o BMW, o Aston e por último a Mercedes do meu pai.

Ele desceu do carro e me olhou com firmeza fez um movimento discreto com a mão aberta pra mim que eu sabia bem o que significava, ninguém viu, nem mesmo minha mãe do lado dele.

Mas Jasper do meu lado pegou no ar.

"Eu não disse sua teimosa? E você querendo correr de novo."

Eu dei de ombros.

Ah Jazz, é só um aviso, a festa está tão boa que ele nem vai se lembrar.

"Jasper Cullen, o papai está te chamando, **agora!"**

Emmett deu o recado tentando imitar a voz do papai, Rose ficou comigo ajeitando os embrulhos e Emmett foi ao encontro de Nessie.

De longe eu vi meu pai num local afastado, gesticulando bravo com Jazz, ele estava levando uma bronca por fazer minhas vontades, como se não tivesse aprendido com ele mesmo.

Eu não ia perder tempo tentado prever nada, então saí de braços dados com minha irmã Rose desfilando os nosso figurinos e fomos procurar Bella pra formar o trio perfeito das mulheres mais lindas daquela festa.

Nós a encontramos com a minha mãe, que é lógico, já estava com a câmera digital no punho.

Nós fomos fotografadas em varias poses e ângulos pela minha mãe, que não cansava de elogiar nossas roupas, sapatos, cabelo e maquiagens.

Ouvi a voz invejosa de Leah, comentando com outra loba.

_"Nem são tão bonitas assim, o dinheiro compra de tudo, Bella quando era pobre parecia um rato de laboratório kkkkk."_

Eu ia tomar satisfações, mas de repente o Rabbit de Jacob chegou buzinando e de dentro dele saiu a mais linda debutante de todo o universo, pra todos os efeitos era sua festa de 15 anos.

Ela foi recebida num gigantesco coro de parabéns a você, acompanhado pela banda.

Ela estava tão empolgada com os presentes e tudo mais, Jacob estava lindo, eles tinha ensaiado pra dançarem juntos, e abanda estava tocando, Cold Play, minha banda predileta, mas minha atenção estava toda voltada para as lobas, que aproveitavam o barulho e a quantidade vozes, pra falar sobre nós e rirem como que da melhor piada.

Continua...

**A/N: Please review, não custa nada e me faz muito feliz.**

**Você que esperava por uma votação, não se preocupe, assim que UPF terminar teremos uma.**


	2. Vara curta

**"Re: review maripassos**

**Não, UPF não foi votada, resolvi fazer uma surpresa. Nenhuma das fics do seguimento de PPF estão na lista de votação, sempre serão postadas como surpresa, a próxima votação acontecerá assim que UPF acabar.**

**A/N: Vamos lá! Até quando Alice agüentará provocações e não fará nada, só por falta de visões?**

**Último Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 2**

**Vara curta**

**POV Alice**

_In my place, in my place_

_Were lines that I couldn't change_

_I was lost, oh yeah_

_I was lost, I was lost_

_Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed_

Era até interessante a letra da música que tocava, se você fosse pensar na situação.

Realmente não devíamos nunca ter atravessado a linha que dividia, vampiros e lobos.

Mas desde que Edward cruzou a linha entre humanos e Vampiros, que papai nunca mais foi tão radical com essa coisa de fronteira.

É lógico que ele ficou indignado depois do nosso primeiro problema em Forks, por justamente Edward tenha sido o causador do segundo, já que ele foi quem mais apanhou naquele dia.

Mas, a mamãe convenceu o papai de que era bom pro Edward gostar de alguém.

Emmett achava tudo muito simples de resolver, morde a garota e pronto.

Jasper achava incomodo ter que conviver com uma humana de sangue doce, andando pela casa, mas tentava não demonstrar, por mim, que adorava Bella.

Rosalie ficou com tanto ciúme do Edward, que tudo era motivo pra implicar com ela, inveja de sua condição humana, beleza, e mais do que nunca, o perigo que todos corríamos com a sandice do meu irmão.

Meu pai ficou bravo com ele, pela confusão, mas foi só descobrir não se tratava apenas e irresponsabilidade dele e sim de amor, pra se juntar à minha mãe na tarefa de apoiar o caçula.

Parece até que foi ontem, mas já faziam 13 anos, tudo estava muito diferente.

Passamos por muita coisa, e a confusão foi grande, Edward terminou com ela, fugiu pra Volterra e fez ela se aproximar do Jake que, virou lobo, Emmett brigou com Paul, que é lobo, depois Bella e Edward se casaram e tiveram Renesmee que é metade humana, Bella brigou com Paul quando era humana, Brigou com Jake quando Vampira, resumindo, lobos e brigas se tornaram comum entre nós.

Embora Renesmee ser metade humana e imprimit de um lobo, tenha feito as linhas de limites bem traçadas ficarem confusas e destorcidas, uma coisa era certa, a única coisas que mantinha os nossos dentes longe dos pescoços deles era a nossa educação refinada, porque nossos instintos nos empurravam pra isso o tempo todo.

Eu queria me concentrar na minha sobrinha, Emmett a jogou pro alto ao dar os parabéns, Rose e Bella a encheram de beijos, Jasper a girou no ar como quando era criança, papai e mamãe fizeram o tradicional sanduíche, vovô, vovó e netinha.

Edward ficava o tempo todo à sua volta como um radar, eu acredito que meu pai tenha decidido mudar, acima de tudo, por esse motivo.

Ele estava começando a ficar paranóico e ainda mais super protetor, à medida em que Nessie ganhava formas no corpo.

Meu pai provavelmente queria evitar que meu irmão estivesse presente quando os pensamentos de Jacob começassem a mudar em relação a ela.

Já iria ser um Deus nos acuda, os pensamentos dela, quando estiverem se comunicando pela internet.

Eu tentava manter os olhos na minha família, mas os rizinhos das meninas da tribo eram cada vez mais direcionados e irritantes.

Eu me aproximei de Nessie e lhe dei um abraço apertado.

"Feliz aniversário linda, eu amo você."

Eu sorri e olhei pra ela colocando uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha perfeita.

"Você está cada dia mais linda, se é que isso seja mesmo possível."

Eu sorri e ela sorriu de volta, mas ela me conhecia bem.

"Obrigada tia, mas o que há de errado com você?"

Era mesmo de se estranhar, eu sempre fui a mais empolgada de todas e até Jazz parecia mais empolgado do que eu naquela noite, pelo menos depois de ter ouvido o que eu ouvi.

"Não é nada querida, talvez eu esteja um pouco cansada, depois de passar o dia inteiro preparando tudo isso."

Ela deu uma risadinha infantil e divertida

"Titia, vampiros não se cansam fisicamente!"

Eu ri junto com ela tentando disfarçar.

"Não deixe que isso te aborreça, a noite é toda sua, vá se divertir eu estou bem."

Jacob a abraçou de surpresa por trás a fazendo soltar um gritinho divertido.

"Então está tudo bem tia Alice?"

Eu sacudi a cabeça num movimento de sim e a vi sumir rodopiando embaixo do enorme braço de Jake.

Eu olhei em volta pra achar minhas irmãs, eu as vi indo em direção a aos meninos, mas no mesmo ângulo, eu percebi novamente o mesmo grupinho de três lobas olhando em direção a eles.

Jasper estava junto com os meninos e as meninas chegaram antes de mim, ele deu um sorriso torto encantador quando viu eu me aproximar.

"Chegou quem faltava."

Eu queria, dizer logo que cheguei pra levar as meninas, mas me derreti no seu abraço.

Ficamos ali formando um grupo perfeito, estávamos em um círculo, as meninas de dentro abraçadas por trás pelos altos e lindos companheiros em ternos de gala.

Edward tinha as duas mãos na cintura de Bella, e a todo momento beijava o topo de sua cabeça e sentia o aroma dos seus cabelos.

Emmett tinha uma mão na cintura de Rose e a outra no seu cabelo.

Jasper descansava as mãos nos meus ombros volta e meia acariciando minha orelha.

Todos riam e falavam da decoração que consideravam exageradas, lembravam-se de outras situações em que deixei meu pai maluco com festas.

Eu no entanto, parecia ter engolido um chiclete que não queria descer direito.

Mais um rizinho irritante atravessou a festa até os meus ouvidos.

"_Parecem aquelas bonecas Barbie, só que feitas de pedra kkkkkkk! Será como ficariam marcas de biquíni? Com alguns __watts__ a menos? Kkkkkk!"_

"Já chega! Rose, Bella, venham comigo!"

Eu me soltei de Jazz e peguei as minhas irmãs pelo pulso.

"Lice, deixe isso pra lá! Vocês vão acabar se encrencando."

Edward ouviu meus pensamentos e tentou intervir.

"São assuntos femininos! Fique fora da minha cabeça! Bella você se importaria?"

Eu vi os olhos deles se arregalarem, Enquanto Bella punha seu escudo à volta de nós três.

"Vamos tentar distrair o papai, antes que elas se ferrem..."

_'Ela cutucou a onça com vara curta'_, foi a última coisa que ouvi Edward dizer, pois eu preferi falar com minhas irmãs do que ouvir o que minha própria cabeça tinha produzido, eu até ficaria interessada em saber a reação de Jasper, mas com o escudo de Bella a nossa volta, eu estava livre de qualquer onda de calma que pudesse querer emitir pra me impedir de tomar as devidas satisfações.

"Ouçam, eu já estou ficando irritada, aquelas duas lobas que estão com Leah, notoriamente lideradas por ela, estão se divertindo às nossas custas desde que chegamos."

Ela olharam incrédulas pra mim.

"Eu estou tentando ignorar, mas já está passando dos limites."

Contei tudo a elas.

Foi automático, assim que fechei a boca, elas olharam em direção a Leah e suas aliadas, e ela por sua vez estouraram em rizadas.

O que foi ainda pior, pois suas atitudes mostravam que elas estavam cientes de que eu as estava ouvindo esse tempo todo.

Era como se estivessem chamando agente pra briga.

É lógico que com histórico de Bella e de Rose pra brigas, meu pai jamais acreditaria na nossa versão.

Eu agarrei o pulso das duas puxando-as para trás impedindo o pior.

"Calma aí vocês duas! Não vamos atacar ninguém no aniversário da Nessie ok! Vamos apenas dar um chega nessa situação e colocá-las em seus lugares."

Soou engraçado, pois era exatamente onde elas estavam, em seus lugares, de repente a voz imperativa do meu pai veio à minha mente.

"_Agora ouçam todos, eu não quero desavenças, comportem-se, estaremos no território deles, sejam educados e gentis."_

É fácil dizer isso, pra ele ser gentil não é esforço algum, ele é o bondoso e compassivo Dr. Cullen com quem todos são gentis, e por que não seriam, ele até banca o veterinário da matilha desde que concertou as costelas de Jacob.

Eu não estava pensando direito, e pelo visto minhas irmãs também não.

"Eu vou mostrar pra essa fedida quem é a filhinha do papai."

Rose pisou com elegância na direção delas.

"Essa abusada vai engolir o que disse agora mesmo."

Disse Bella fechando os punhos.

Eu sei o que deve estar pensando, eu devia estar arrependida de ter mostrado a elas, mas não, eu estava tão irritada quanto elas, e pronta pra tudo.

"Mexeram com a família errada."

Foi o que eu disse.

Caminhávamos na direção delas com toda elegância possível, elas perceberam e cruzaram os braços nos encarando.

Não restava a menor dúvida de tudo que fora dito, não era uma fofoca e sim uma provocação, nenhuma delas trazia no rosto o constrangimento de ser pega falando de alguém pelas costas.

Chegamos a elas e Bella foi logo soltando o verbo.

"Qual é a sua em Leah? Não consegue engolir a minha felicidade? Eu me dei bem! Supere isso!"

Ela disse toda resolvida e intimidante, mas Leah sorriu com desdém.

"Ora ora ora! E a elegância toda vai pelo ralo, quando a nova rica abre boca, eu quase posso ver a desastrada de camisa flanelada e All star no pé, por trás desse modelito que o papaizinho comprou."

A outra papagaio de pirata do lado direito dela, incitou mais uma insinuação.

"Que é isso Leah, o chefe Swan não tem grana pra pagar nada assim!"

Na verdade era deixa pra mais uma provocação.

"Você não soube Navih, ela trocou de vida e trocou de pai também kkkkkkk"

Bella deixou cair o semblante, ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Charlie seria apenas uma lembrança, e essa era a única coisa que a feria, ela se encolheu e Rosalie tomou sua dor pra si no mesmo instante, dando um passo a frente, protegendo a irmã.

A outra que estava calada resolveu entrar na briga.

"Como você é boa Leah, vida? Elas não estão mortas?"

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Falou Lígia do lado esquerdo, levando todas a rir de nós.

Rose em mais um passo agarrou a gola da cadela.

"Você vai ver quem está morta, quando eu quebrar a sua cara, sua cadela fedorenta."

Eu peguei o braço dela e puxei pra trás com a ajuda de Bella.

"Calma Rose, não aqui, elas só estão com inveja, do nosso bom gosto e elegância, que a selvageria inevitável delas não permite."

Eu insultei dizendo aquilo que eu sabia ser a razão do incômodo delas, estávamos deslumbrantemente lindas, enquanto elas só estavam arrumadinhas.

"Preferimos nos vestir como sabemos e podemos, do que sair por aí se achando com cartão de crédito do papai, pelo menos a nossa beleza é natural, não somos bonecas de louça mortas que precisam se enfeitar da cabeça aos pés pra nos passarmos por humanas."

Rose ainda estava alterada e devolveu uma resposta à altura.

"Quem é você pra falar de beleza pra nós sua vira lata sarnenta! Vá pentear esse cabelo primeiro e escovar esses dentes sujos de carne crua pra depois vir falar comigo, não me admira em nada que tenha tanta inveja."

Leah era má, não tinha sentimentos fora endurecida por tudo que passou, seja qual fosse a razão, ela sabia bem onde ferir as pessoas, assim como fizera com Bella foi a vez de neutralizar a Rose.

"Olha só quem fala de inveja! Eu soube que você tem inveja de tudo que é vivo. Teve inveja até do rato de laboratório aí!"

Assim como Rose a protegera a minutos atrás, Bella se enfureceu, não pro ser chamada de rato de laboratório, mas por ver a irmã ferida por algo que elas levaram tanto tempo pra superar.

Bella deu um passo em direção a ela rosnando alto o suficiente pra chamar a atenção dos meninos.

Edward foi o primeiro a se mover e vimos Emmett e Jasper acompanhá-lo em nossa direção.

"UUUuuu que medo! E você, Perdeu a língua? É o que te acontece quando ouve a verdade, ou você é muito loira pra produzir uma resposta decente!"

Se os meninos já estavam vindo, meus pais já deviam estar sabendo de toda alteração, eu sei que devia parar e sair, mas não podia ficar assim.

"Deixe a minha irmãs em paz sua sarnenta! Não temos culpa se vocês não tem grana pra vestir, nunca passamos isso na cara de ninguém, nunca fomos soberbos, você só está com inveja por que é pobre de espírito também."

Eu passei a os braços pelos braços das minhas irmãs e as impulsionei a virarmos de costas.

"Vamos, não temos nada, pra discutir com elas, essa conversa já está descendo o nível, como era de se esperar."

"Inveja? Kkkkkkkkkkkk."

Elas insistiram

"Porque teríamos inveja de vocês? Temos tudo que precisamos aqui. Vocês é que tem motivos pra ter inveja de nós."

Eu sabia bem onde elas queriam chegar, mas eu não permitiria que ferissem Rose com aquele argumento.

"Não liga não Rose, vamos antes que o papai nos veja."

Leah parecia estar disposta a Arruinar a festa de Nessie, ela nunca encarou o fato de que o único rejeitado como ela que pudesse entendê-la e um dia talvez até ser seu companheiro, tenha sofrido um imprimit com uma Cullen.

"Isso mesmo! Vão correndo pro papai vão, e cuidem bem uns dos outros, pois nunca terão mais do que isso."

Ela estava extrapolando, e eu, perdendo a capacidade de pensar antes de agir.

"Ah sim! Sua amarga, frustrada! Como se você com essa sua cara feia, e essa sua roupa horrível, fosse conseguir algum lobo pra te dar uma cesta cheia de cachorros."

Eu disse soltando os braços da minhas irmãs e encarando-as de volta.

"Sou muito mais parir uma cesta cheia de cachorrinhos fofinhos, do que ter um útero seco e congelado incapaz de gerar nenhum tipo vida."

Ela disse com aquela cara de cheque mate, e era realmente, nada mais poderia atingir Rose como aquilo.

A lágrima finalmente rolou no rosto de Rose, e o sorriso de Leah abriu vitorioso.

Foi como se tudo parasse a minha volta e começasse a se mover em câmera lenta, o rosto de Rose sendo abafado no peito de Emmett, Edward agarrando à cintura de Bella, meu pai e minha mãe do outro lado da festa olhando pra nós, e a mão de Jasper tentando me alcançar.

Eu não vi mais nada, quando dei por mim, minhas unhas estavam cravadas no couro cabeludo dela, e minhas pernas a prendiam no chão.

Ela bateu no meu rosto com força, eu não deixei por menos e soltei os cabelos dela, pra encher a minha mão com sua cara.

Isso deu a ela vantagem pra sair debaixo de mim.

Ela avançou na minha roupa, mas antes que pudesse estragar por completo meu lindo vestido, eu dei um giro rápido, a agarrei por trás e a joguei com força.

Ela foi arremessada e atirada na mesa do bolo.

Não foi minha intenção, mas antes que eu pudesse perceber, tinha um lobo coberto de glacê furioso vindo na minha direção.

Ela se transformara no ar, uma façanha reservada apenas aos lobos mais nervosinhos.

Eu não me intimidei, mesmo de salto alto e de vestido, eu podia dar conta, ela despertara a fera dentro de mim quando mexeu com minha irmã.

Eu avancei com tudo, mas um lobo cruzou o meu caminho, era Seth.

Antes que eu me ofendesse com o desequilíbrio de 2 contra 1, eu percebi que ele tinha cruzado não meu caminho, mas o dela, meus braços foram presos atrás das minhas costas, e a única voz no mundo capaz de me parar, soou como um trovão atrás de mim.

"PARA! MAS O QUE É ISSO, MENINA?"

Meu pai me congelou, os lobos sumiram na floresta, então eu vi.

Todo mundo parado, a banda em silêncio, olhares indignados, o bolo destruído, Sue com a mão na boca, Sam arrastando Navih e Lígia pelo braço pra dento da casa, Nessie chorando nos braços de Jacob, Edward segurando Bella, Emmett segurando Rose e Minha mãe segurando Jasper.

O que me fez minha espinha gelar ainda mais, se minha mãe continha o Jasper, era porque ele estava sentindo o meu pai.

Ele me pegou pelos ombros, e me virou de frente para encará-lo.

"**Olhe pra mim!" **

Eu queria morrer de vergonha, estava todo mundo olhando.

Eu olhei pra ele com as bochechas ardendo, agradecendo fato de que veneno não as deixam vermelhas como sangue faz aos humanos.

"**O que foi isso?"**

Antes que eu abrisse a boca, a voz de Bella respondeu por mim.

"Foram elas que começaram!"

Meu pai olhou pra ela fazendo-a se encolher.

"Não importa quem começou, as três, na Mercedes, **agora!**"

"Mas pai, elas..."

Rose tentou, mas não conseguiu mais do que Bella.

"Eu disse **agora,** Rose!"

Ele disse tremendo entre o dentes, antes que ela terminasse o que tinha a dizer.

Charlie ficou assistindo a tudo sem falar nada, ele já tinha entregado sua paternidade a Carlisle desde que percebeu o quão diferente Bella estava, já estava acostumado a vê-la chamá-lo de pai e obedecer a ele, ele também sabia que todos nós apanhávamos do meu pai, e ficou satisfeito ao saber que Edward levou uma surra quando voltou de Volterra.

Bella e Rose andaram de cabeça baixa até a Mercedes do papai.

Ele agarrou meu braço na altura acima do cotovelo, e anunciou a todos.

"O show acabou, podem voltar à festa, Esme, providencie um novo bolo."

Ela quis protestar, o fato de que não iria pra casa conosco, mas ao abrir a boca meu pai cortou.

"Não Esme! Você fica, Nessie precisa de você."

Ele olhou pra os meninos reunidos e disse sem nenhuma gravidade na voz, perguntou como se fosse uma pergunta comum.

"Prestem atenção, pois só vou perguntar uma vez. Vocês estão envolvidos nisso?"

"Não senhor!"

Eles responderam em uníssono, olhando pra nós com piedade, eles já tentaram mentir que estavam juntos com a gente uma vez, pra nos proteger, mas foi pior pra nós, desde então, nunca mais tentaram.

Então fiquem, limpem essa bagunça, e cuidem para que a festa continue.

"Carlisle, por favor, tenha calma com ela."

Minha mãe implorou, enquanto ele me colocava no banco de trás com minhas irmãs.

"Já está mais do que na hora Esme, e você sabe disso."

Eu comecei a chorar, eu queria ver alguma coisa, eu queria saber do que ele estava falando, se era do copo cheio, ou do que eu conseguira evitar durante tantos anos. O cinto da disciplina.

Ele entrou no carro, em silêncio ligou e partiu, a única coisa que saiu como um sussurro da sua boca quando fez a curva deixando o local da festa foi...

"Inacreditável!"

Eu não sabia se chorava, se tremia, se falava alguma coisa, mas as lágrimas escorriam sem que eu pudesse controlá-las, minha irmãs traziam um olhar de piedade, eu fiquei feliz com isso, pensei que ficariam zangadas por eu tê-las colocado nessa confusão.

Em pouco tempo estávamos chegando em casa, mas pra mim pareceu uma eternidade.

Ele desceu do carro e abriu a porta pra nós como um cavaleiro, mas seu rosto não estava amigável, ele não precisava dizer _'passa pra dentro'._

Sua postura já dizia tudo, sua postura e o dedo apontando pra porta da frente.

Eu fui a última a entrar, por tanto a primeira a sair, depois de mim veio Bella e então Rose.

Éramos uma fila em ordem de tamanho de três garotinhas assustadas, nem mesmo Rosalie mostrava uma postura diferente.

Entramos e nos entreolhamos tentando resolver o que fazer, mas não demorou muito para que a voz de comando do meu pai resolvesse esse problema pra nós.

"No sofá!"

Ele estava na entrada da sala de estar, nós fizemos uma imensa volta pra passar pelo outro lado, ele não ligou.

Era a vantagem de ser menina, quando os meninos fazem o mesmo, aí sim que ele manda passar por ele e ainda dá uma palmada.

Sentamo-nos sem demora e fizemos aquelas carinhas que o derretia sempre.

"Não adianta olhar pra mim assim, estou muito decepcionado."

Baixamos a cabeça e o sermão começou.

"Eu pedi que se comportassem... Vocês foram rudes, mal educadas, incivilizadas, arruinaram o bolo, e deixaram a pior imagem dos Cullen que podiam deixar para a tribo Quileute."

Era um pouco de exagero, todo mundo viu que era uma briga de garotas, e não coisa de vampiro.

Mas não seria euzinha, totalmente na merda, que iria discordar dele justamente naquele momento.

"Eu quero saber o que houve, é sua oportunidade de falar."

Grande coisa a oportunidade de falar, nunca conseguimos realmente dizer algo que livrasse o nosso traseiro, era só pra não dizer que ele foi logo batendo e nem deixou falar primeiro.

Eu sabia bem do temperamento de Rose, era impetuoso igual ao do Jazz, e do da Bella, era teimoso igual ao do Emmett, então tomei pra mim a responsabilidade de responder, meu temperamento, manhoso igual ao do Edward, faria tudo menos desafiador pra meu pai, talvez eu pudesse livrá-las de se encrencassem ainda mais.

"Papai elas estavam rindo de nós e provocando agente de propósito, desde que nos viram, estavam com inveja por estarmos arrasando, nós iríamos só falar com elas, mas daí elas começaram a falar coisas horríveis sobre nós. Por isso Bella rosnou. Nós já estávamos saindo pra evitar o pior, quando Leah fez Rose chorar, foi aí eu fiquei sega, quando eu vi já tinha atacado, desculpe-me, elas não tem culpa de nada, se eu não tivesse contado, elas nem saberiam das provocações."

"Sabe Alice, você está pedindo pra apanhar não é de hoje, mas por essa eu não esperava."

Ele disse apertando a ponte do nariz com os olhos fechados, quando ele abriu olhou pra mim como se fosse me engolir agarrou meu braço e me colocou de pé batendo na minha bunda.

PAFT!* PAFT!* PAFT!*

"AAAAAAAiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Eu gritei com os tapas, já fazia um certo tempo que eu não apanhava e ele meio que me pegou de surpresa.

Ele soltou o meu braço e deu uma ordem nervoso.

"Vá lá pra cima tomar um banho e tirar essa roupa rasgada! Você está parecendo uma garota de rua com a roupa toda suja, maquiagem borrada, cabelo desgrenhado, nem de longe parece a minha Alice."

"Papai?"

Eu disse chorando, ele praticamente me chamou de feia, eu nunca tinha passado por isso antes, ele realmente estava bravo.

"Some da minha frente menina! Antes que eu te pegue de cinto aqui na sala."

Eu fiquei apavorada, corri escada acima aos berros, mas mesmo assim escutei sua última ordem.

"E nem adianta colocar calça jeans porque eu vou subir agorinha mesmo pra acertar minhas contas com você mocinha."

Eu nem quis olhar o futuro pra não sofrer por antecipação, liguei o chuveiro e comecei a limpar a maquiagem borrada do meu rosto, eu ainda podia sentir a pata daquela cadela imunda nele.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Então, gostaram? Se sim ou mesmo não, deixe-me saber, Review please!**


	3. Calcanhar de Aquiles

**A/ N: Eu estou fazendo o meu melhor pra postar o mais breve possível, conto com a paciência de vocês, pois sabem que a pressa é a inimiga mortal da perfeição, longe de mim, querer ser perfeita, mas também não quero transformar uma idéia bacana, em um rascunho.**

"**Último problema em Forks"**

**Capítulo 3**

**Calcanhar de Aquiles **

**POV Carlisle**

**E**u escutei o choro pouco comovente da minha caçula, não que ela não se estivesse se esforçando pra isso, muito pelo contrário, era um choro que convenceria a qualquer um, mas a mim, que já estava até a tampa com ela, era uma missão quase impossível.

Bastava eu fechar os olhos que eu podia ver em minha mente a terrível imagem de Alice atacando uma vizinha.

Eu sabia bem que Leah não era flor que se cheirasse, era uma pessoa amarga, ferida pelo do tempo, era má e com certeza provocara minhas filhas ao limite, mas nada, e repito, nada, me faria capaz de engolir tamanho desatino.

Meus filhos foram ensinados desde muito cedo, a lidar com suas emoções e não agir como animais selvagens.

Falando assim até parece que nunca tive problemas com isso, mas já tive sim.

Eles já brigaram entre si, já houve brigas entre as meninas, entre os meninos e até com os lobos.

Meu mais velho Emmett, é um recordistas em brigas, já brigou com Edward, já brigou com Jasper, já brigou com Paul, e sempre adorou uma batalha.

Bella já perdeu as estribeiras com Jacob, e até com Leah.

Mas não importava nenhuma das brigas dos meus filhos que eu tivera de separar, pois todos receberam a devida punição, nada se comparava à cena lamentável que vi na festa.

Pra início de tudo era uma festa, em propriedade alheia, e ela é uma garota, que estava vestida como uma princesa, deveria ter se comportado como tal.

Não estou querendo fazer parecer que tenho prediletos, mas eu poderia esperar algo assim talvez, eu digo, talvez, de Rose ou mesmo Bella.

Rose é impetuosa impulsiva e brigona, Bella é do tipo que guarda até explodir e quando explode... saiam de perto, mas Alice? Alice não, ela sempre pensa antes de agir, sempre procura as conseqüências de tudo, esse é o seu dom, eu realmente não esperava isso dela.

Todos me culpam por mimar Edward e Alice, por serem os mais novos, e principalmente Alice, por ser menina.

Mas Rose precisa de rédeas curtas, Jasper não aceita mimos muito bem, Bella é sempre teimosa e Emmett, bom, sem comentários.

Edward sempre teve a vantagem de ser sozinho, pra ajudar a me fazer relevar seu temperamento muitas vezes, mas depois que conheceu Bella e perdeu esse argumento, acho que apanhou mais do que em todos seus anos anteriores, deixando assim, o cargo de mimada para Alice.

Nem mesmo Renesmee, a criaturinha mais mimada do universo, conseguiu tirar dela esse título.

Nessie é muito travessa e sempre se enrola nas idéias do Emmett, e muitas vezes é quem dá idéias a ele, a garotinha reúne todo o dom de criar confusão, dos pais e dos tios, e vive como se fosse morrer amanhã.

Já minha pequena Alice, por mais hiper ativa que seja é bem comportada, é doce, e sempre consegue se safar com aqueles olhinhos quando apronta alguma coisa.

Eu sei que não é justo, e sei que ela só apronta baseada em suas visões, pra ver até onde pode ir, às vezes acaba não escapando de umas boas palmadas, mas nunca precisei ser tão duro com ela quanto terei que ser dessa vez, suas visões não puderam ajudá-la.

Eram sempre as visões que a impediam de ultrapassar os limites, Normalmente um adolescente ou uma criança só enxerga o limite quando o traseiro está sofrendo as conseqüências, Alice se vê apanhando e assim dá um passo pra trás e enxerga o limite antes dos outros.

Eu sei que não parece justo, mas não sou eu que faço as regras de distribuição de dons, eu não posso puni-la pelo que não fez, mas às vezes me pego pensando em quantas surras Alice já deve ter levado em suas visões, arriscaria até em dizer que ela estaria entre Edward e Emmett.

Ela é sempre muito hiperativa, e o episódio que estávamos vivendo era a maior prova disso, essa foi a Alice sem visões, sem trapaças.

E eu ainda tinha na minha frente, duas encrenqueiras de primeira, envolvidas até o pescoço naquela bagunça.

Eu respirei fundo olhando para o rosto de Bella, ela baixou os olhos como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

"Isabella, que foi que eu disse da última vez que você levou uma surra?"

Ela gemeu se mexendo no sofá e pôs uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha ainda olhando pra baixo.

Ela sabia bem a resposta, eu dissera a ela que da próxima vez que ela atacasse alguém, era melhor que fosse pra salvar a vida de outro alguém ou ela ia ganhar uma surra maior ainda, e que se eu a pegasse, pelo menos rosnando pra alguém ela ia ganhar umas palmadas.

Desde de que Bella atacou Jake, por causa de Renesmee e quebrou o braço de Seth, e eu não fiz nada, ela meio que virou a senhorita selvagem, a desculpa do primeiro ano acabou e ela seguiu no mesmo ritmo.

Quando digo desculpa, é porque eu sabia mais do que ninguém que ela não era um recém nascido comum.

Mas foi chegando a um ponto que, ou eu começava a corrigi-la e por um limite na selvageria ou, eu teria a primeira filha vampira de verdade.

Tudo era motivo para ela agir com selvageria, o primeiro ano passou e eu comecei a por a disciplina em ação, mas isso não foi um privilégio dela, até mesmo Emmett passou o primeiro ano sem levar um puxão de orelha se quer.

Ela olhou pra mim toda desconfiada, e começou a levantar lentamente, como se não soubesse que estava encrencada, mas eu sabia muito bem da estratégia que Emmett ela sempre tentavam. O velho golpe do desentendido.

"Ainda bem que eu não ataquei ninguém não é?"

"Onde você pensa que vai dona Isabella? Você acha mesmo que não deu pra ouvir aquele rosnado horrível? Até os meninos, que estavam com certeza nos distraindo, não puderam ignorar."

Eu disse com as mãos na cintura.

"Mas papai..."

Ela disse ainda se movendo pra trás do sofá.

Eu não sei de onde eles tiram essa idéia de tomar distância como se realmente fossem ser protegidos por um móvel e alguns passos de distância.

"Se eu fosse você, mocinha, pregava seu bumbum nesse sofá enquanto você ainda pode, porque eu tiver que trazer você de volta, eu acredito que você não poderá por uma semana."

Ela olhou constrangida, deu a volta pelo outro lado e sentou-se ao lado de Rose, que tinha estado calada o tempo todo, eu franzi o cenho, não era natural.

"E você Rosalie? O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?"

Ela não olhou pra mim e sim pra próprias mãos e respondeu com uma voz humilde, ao invés da costumeira arrogante cheia de razão.

"Nada papai, prefiro não falar disso, o senhor pode me punir como achar necessário, desculpe-me pela briga eu só quis defender minha irmã, não ataquei ou rosnei pra ninguém, mas sou tão responsável quanto elas."

Minhas sobrancelhas unidas, separaram-se e subiram com o arregalar do meus olhos.

Essa era sempre a hora em que Rose tentava se safar e culpar os outros, ou mesmo se encher de razão, normalmente um pedido de desculpas, eu só conseguia em meio as lágrimas no final de uma boa velha punição.

Era como se algo a tivesse ferido ao ponto de tirar-lhe as forças, aquela força que fazia da minha Rose a pessoa que ela era, o meu instinto paterno tomou conta de mim. Algo estava terrivelmente errado naquele cenário.

Alice atacando pessoas, Rosalie demosntrando fraquesa, e por mais que não fosse de se estranhar Bella rosnando para Leah, era de se estranhar que ela fizesse qualquer coisa pra atrapalhar a festa de Nessie, ela nunca contribuiria pra que algo desse errado em qualquer coisa na vida de sua filha, seja o que quer que fosse.

Eu apenas falei sem nenhum tom de ameaça na minha voz.

"Vá pro seu quarto filha, eu subo depois."

Bella ficou apreensiva, com aquela cara de 'tô ferrada'

Mas minha postura não era mais ameaçadora.

Ela percebeu que teria a chance de falar e eu não ia frustrá-la, eu realmente queria que ela se sentisse à vontade pra dizer tudo, pois era o que eu queria e precisava.

"Filha olhe pra mim..."

Eu peguei o queixo dela trazendo pra mim seus olhos dourados.

"Tem de haver uma explicação no mínimo razoável, seja honesta comigo, sabe que serei justo, sempre fui, me diga o que deu em vocês, o que levou cada uma de vocês agirem assim?"

"Com uma condição."

Ela começou a barganha, ela sempre faz, ela sempre tenta alguma coisa.

Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos apertando a ponte do nariz, eu não podia acreditar naquilo, eu poderia puxá-la pro meu colo e enchê-la de palmadas, não fosse qual era sua condição.

"Que Rose não seja punida."

Eu olhei pra ela ainda mais espantado, e acenei positivamente pra ela sem ter o que dizer, só o que ouvir.

Então ela me disse desde o início todos os detalhes, eu fiquei furioso em ver que elas revidaram risadinhas maldosas, quando podiam simplesmente serem maiores do que isso e ignorá-las.

Mas quando ouvi o que foi dito à minha Princesinha, eu fiquei cego, não tinham o direito de feri-la daquela forma, eu sempre soube que sempre foram seu ponto mais fraco e seu único motivo de infelicidade, eu quebrei a porta ao passar por ela, e de repente me vi cantando pneus em direção à reserva Quilleute.

**A/N: Desculpem-me por sumir assim, estive doente e depois trabalhando muito, agora estou de volta e farei o possível pra postar no próximo final de semana. Please review.**


	4. De mãe pra Mãe

**A/N: Desculpem-me, pelo visto meu o possível, não foi o suficiente pra postar no fim de semana, mas aqui estou, vamos ver o que houve na casa dos Clearwater.**

**último Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 4**

**De Mãe pra Mãe**

**POV Carlisle**

Esme iria ficar chateada pela porta, Edward teve que ir longe pra conseguir alguém que a deixasse exatamente como era, quando ele teve a péssima idéia de gritar comigo e quebrá-la.

Grande falha a minha em não controlar a minha força e fazer o mesmo, mas eu sabia que todos eles entenderiam ao saber o que foi dito a Rose.

Eu sei o que deve estar pensando, hipocrisia a minha, querer punir Alice, sabendo que foi o mesmo motivo que a fez perder as estribeiras.

Mas o problema não se tratava somente disso, se tratava como sempre, da desobediência, aliás o cinto da disciplina sempre acabava sendo utilizado de uma forma ou de outra por esse motivo, por mais provocativas que fossem as garotas da reserva, ela devia ter me obedecido e se comportado, e não arrastado as irmãs pra esse bate boca que só podia terminar em tragédia.

Mas nenhum tipo de comportamento inadequado dos meus filhos, dá a quem quer que seja, o direito de fazer o que foi feito com minha Princesa, só de pensar as lágrimas me vinham nos olhos.

Lágrimas de compaixão, lágrimas de raiva, lágrimas de frustração.

Era tão frustrante não poder dar aos meus filhos o que eles precisavam.

Emmett era fácil de satisfazer, era só ter grana, não havia nada que ele realmente quisesse que não acabasse possuindo, além do mas, ele achava o máximo ser vampiro e pronto.

Jasper só precisava de Alice e de satisfazê-la, e eu sempre podia proporciona-lhe isso.

Já Alice sofreu anos calada, até que seu passado foi descoberto, foi um dia maravilhoso quando eu vi aquela tristeza disfarçada finalmente fugir de seus olhos.

Edward me massacrava por dentro com aquela solidão, por isso fiquei do lado dele quando toda a loucura de Bella humana, se instalou na família.

Mas a tristeza de Rosalie, eu nunca poderia desfazer, já cheguei até pensar em deixar que ela mordesse uma criança órfã em estado terminal, isso a 4 anos atrás.

Vê-la cuidando de Renesmee com tanto zelo me fez enxergar ainda mais, o quanto ela precisava daquilo, e uma garotinha órfã foi parar no hospital com um gravíssimo tumor no cérebro, inoperável, a cituação era irreverssível e eu quase cedi a minha paternidade e fiz uma loucura, a garotinha tinha as covinhas de Emmett e os cabelos dourados de Rose, embora fossem tão lisos quanto aos de Alice.

Mas a confusão que criaríamos com os Volture seria difícil de segurar, ainda mais com todos os olhos em cima de Renesmee, tinha também o fato de Rose nunca ter provado sangue humano, eu não sabia no que poderia resultar, pensei em deixar que Emmett fizesse isso, talvez se tornar um pai o fizesse mais ajuizado, como aconteceu com Edward, ele ainda é meu menino de 17, mas muitas coisas mudaram desde que ele passou a se ver na obrigação de dar exemplo para filha.

Em fim, Rose e Emmett provavelmente nunca se quer saberão que a idéia se quer passou pela minha mente.

Mas toda vez que eu via aquele vazio no olhar da minha Princesa, ela voltava mais forte do que nunca.

Eu olhei pra fora, o carro estava tão rápido que a paisagem eram vultos, eu me lembrei da quantidade de vezes em que puni meus filhos por isso, dos sermões intermináveis, das surras, dos castigos e da ameaças. Aos poucos o bom senso foi tomando conta de mim e diminui a velocidade, o que foi ótimo, pois eu poderia fazer aquela loba desgraçada em pedaços, se chegasse lá antes de me acalmar.

Assustei-me comigo mesmo, mas ninguém estava ali pra ler a minha mente, compaixão também tem limite, mexer com nossos filhos é milhões de vezes pior do que mexer conosco, todo mundo sabe disso.

Eu parei na entrada da festa, parecia que Esme e os meninos tinham feito um bom trabalho em acalmar as coisas, eu controlei o meu desejo se sair do carro enfurecido e mostrar a ela que Rosalie tem um pai, deitei a cabeça no volante e respirei ofegante como se precisasse de ar tanto quanto um humano qualquer.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber a porta do carro se abriu e as meigas mãos de Esme acariciaram meu braço.

"Como ela está? Ou como _elas_ estão?"

Ela perguntou pelas filhas, obviamente reconhecendo a angustia nos meus olhos, sempre que eu punia os meus filhos, eu secretamente sofria e era secretamente consolado por ela.

"Eu ainda não..."

Eu não precisava concluir a expressão, ela sabia ao que me referia.

"Graças a Deus..."

Ela suspirou, mas antes que se tranqüilizasse ela percebeu o que eu tinha dito.

"...Espere um pouco...O que você quer dizer com _ainda_? Se vai puni-las o que faz aqui? E o que é toda essa angustia?"

Eu podia ver o olhar confuso no rosto dela.

"Eu vim aqui tomar satisfações, estou tentando me controlar pra não bancar o vampiro, depois do que aquela garota arrogante fez com a nossa Rosalie."

Expliquei a ela com detalhes o que tinha acontecido, e a minha dor parecia estar tomando conta dela a cada palavra que saia da minha boca.

"O que houve depois que saímos?"

Então ela me disse tudo sobre o que aconteceu na minha ausência.

**FLASH BACK**

**POV ESME**

Jacob queria fazer algo, mas precisava consolar a Nessie para que pudéssemos prosseguir com a festa, então já que as duas meninas na companhia de Leah eram sobrinhas de Sam e da parte do bando dele, e a Mãe de Leah estava presente, o Billy pediu pra que Jake cuidasse de Nessie e deixasse o Sam resolver essa sozinho.

Sue me ofereceu o seu telefone e catálogo pra que encontrasse um bolo à pronta entrega, quando eu estava ao telefone, a porta abriu abruptamente, e Sam entrou agarrado ao braço de Leah, com Seth no reboque.

"Me solta, você não é meu dono, não é meu pai, nem meu líder você é, quem te dá o direito de me agarrar desse jeito?"

Ela gritava bufando de raiva.

Ele agarrou o outro braço dela fazendo-a ficar de frente pra ele e sacudiu chamando sua atenção.

"_Você_ me deu esse direito quando pensou que ia fugir da responsabilidade do que fez, Jacob está ocupado, e nós Quileutes somos justos e responsáveis, Carlisle é um bom líder e ele levou suas filhas pra cuidar de sua parte, não somos nós quem vamos deixar passar em branco."

"É! Só que eu não sou filha de ninguém, meu pai morreu, meu líder é o Jacob, e ele está muito preocupado com a mosntrinha dele pra ser um bom líder, você não é nada pra mim, como eu disse não sou filha de ninguém! DE NINGUÉM OUVIU?"

Sue olhou pra mim, com olhar apologético.

"Desculpe-me a grosseria Esme, mas eu preciso fazer isso agora, não repare, por favor."

"Não se preocupe, sou mãe de seis e avó de uma que vale por dez, sei que tem coisas que não podemos dar o luxo de esperar."

Eu mal fechei a boca e a expressão de Sue mudou para uma que nunca tinha visto, me peguei pensando se era essa a minha cara quando estava brava com meus filhos, e a julgar pelo medo no rosto deles eu acredito muito que sim.

"Filha de NINGÉN? Eu vou te mostrar quem é filha de ninguém, seu pai morreu mas eu ainda estou viva e bem forte pra te dar uma lição, vá já pro seu quarto!"

Ela manteve a postura arrogante mas não respondeu a mãe, uma postura meio que parecida com a de Jasper e Rose, morrendo de medo mas não querendo demonstrar.

Seth como um bom irmão caçula pentelho, cobriu a boca tentando segurar a risada que traiçoeiramente escapou por entre os dedos.

Leah deu a ele um olhar de morte não menos ameaçador que o de Sue.

"Do que você está rindo, fedelho?"

Sam saíra no instante em que Sue tomou as rédeas da situação.

Eu queria muito não estar ali compartilhando tal constrangimento para Leah, mas ainda mais constrangedor seria pra Sue, se eu saísse de fininho, depois de ela me ter pedido pra não reparar.

Seth não percebeu o olhar da mãe e continuou se divertindo às custas de Leah.

"A mamãe mandou você pro quarto, acho que sabemos bem o que isso quer dizer."

"Se enxerga pirralho! Eu não vou apanhar, eu já sou uma adulta, não bebê que ainda leva palmadas no bumbum igual a você."

Ele ficou vermelho como um tomate por ela ter dito aquilo na minha presença.

"Ei! Eu não levo palmadas!"

Ele disse olhando pra mim com urgência, mas suas bochechas coradas diziam o contrário.

Sue ainda no controle da situação agarrou o braço de Leah, mas se dirigiu ao filho caçula.

"Leva sim senhor, e se não quiser umas agora mesmo na frente da visita, é melhor limpar esse sorriso da cara e ficar fora disso, não é da sua conta se Leah vai apanhar ou não, agora vá lá pra fora antes que eu mande _você_ pro seu quarto."

Ele arregalou os olhos com a ameaça e foi em direção à porta andando de costas com as mãos espalmadas pra frente.

"Credo que estresse! Já to iiindo!"

Então ela se voltou para a filha, no mesmo instante eu voltei meus olhos para o catálogo, estava na página das lojas de roupas e assessórios, mas eu só queria mesmo um lugar pra olhar.

"E você vá logo pra o seu quarto! AGORA!"

Meus ouvidos atentos ouviram quando a garota arrogante puxou o braço com brutalidade do domínio da mãe.

"Eu vou pra onde eu quiser, e quando eu quiser!"

**Paf!*#!**

O tapa soou alto aos meus tímpanos sensíveis, eu levantei o rosto automaticamente, e vi a cena dolorosa, Leah com a mão no rosto e a lágrima descendo no rosto de Sue, mas sua postura não vacilou.

Ela começou a desabotoar a fivela do seu cinto e puxou com firmeza dobrando-o na mão, em seguida apontou em direção ao quarto da menina.

"**Vai logo, ou eu juro pela alma do seu pai que eu corto você todinha nesse cinto!"**

Eu fiquei tensa, eu podia ver nos olhos de Sue que ela não estava blefando, se a garota resolvesse não subir eu iria presenciar um massacre, a menos que eu arriscasse interferir.

Mas pra minha surpresa, não foi o que aconteceu, Leah baixou a cabeça e subiu sem pestanejar, depois de olhar apavorada para o cinto na mão da mãe. Pelo visto meus filhos não eram os únicos que conheciam bem aquela forma de disciplina por ali.

Eu olhei para Sue e percebi que devia apressar os meus passos em sua direção para evitar que ela caísse, seus joelhos cederam e eu a guiei ao sofá.

"Calma Sue, adolescentes são assim mesmo..."

Ela rompeu em lágrimas arrependida pelo que fez a filha.

"Eu não sou assim Esme, eu nunca atingi nenhum dos meus filho na face, mas ela me tirou de mim, quando vi já tinha feito."

Eu me lembrei da vez em que levantei a mão para meu filho Jasper, o quanto aquele movimento me feriu, mesmo não tendo sido concluído, ela devia estar ardendo por dentro de tanta dor.

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer Esme... Ela costumava ser uma menina tão doce e vaidosa. Depois que Sam a abandonou, ela mudou muito, mas Herry nunca permitiu que qualquer coisa fosse motivo para desrespeito aqui em casa."

Ela limpou as lágrimas do rosto pra olhar pra mim, o que foi inútil, pois novas lágrimas substituíram as anteriores.

"Depois que meu Harry morreu, eu perdi totalmente o controle, Seth ainda me obedece, mas Leah está cada vez mais autoritária, eu precisava lembrar a ela com quem ela estava falando, me desculpe não poder poupar você dessa cena lamentável."

Eu sabia que minha vida doméstica não era do interesse de ninguém, mas me vi na obrigação de consolá-la como mãe.

"Não precisa se desculpar Sue, eu já estou acostumada com esse tipo de disciplina, afinal eu tenho vários adolescentes em casa e um pai que gosta de tudo na linha."

Ela olhou pra mim confusa.

"Você quer dizer que o Dr. Cullen já tirou o cinto pra algum dos seus filhos?"

Eu tive que rir daquela pergunta.

"Não, pra um deles não, pra todos eles, não diga a ninguém, mas temos até um cinto da disciplina, que fica pendurado no escritório, só esperando o próximo aprontar alguma."

Eu disse num tom engraçado na esperança de tirar um pouco o peso dos ombros dela.

Nós duas sorrimos um pouco.

"Engraçado, o Dr. Cullen é tão paciente e seus filhos tão comportados e educados, que ninguém jamais poderia imaginar."

Eu peguei a mão direita dela entre as minhas e disse com um tom carinhoso.

"E por que é que você acha que eles são tão educados, porque recebem uma _boooa_ educação."

Ela quis sorrir quando eu peguei no cinto ao arrastar a palavra boa, mas o sorriso foi interrompido pela gravidade da situação.

"Mas aposto que nenhum de vocês tenha agredido a face de um filho..."

Ela disse como uma afirmação e não uma pergunta.

Então ofereci minha experiência materna de quase 100 anos.

"Quer um conselho? Peça desculpas a ela antes de qualquer coisa, antes mesmo de qualquer coisa, pra que isso fique pra trás e assim você se sinta livre de qualquer culpa, para que possa corrigi-la como bem lhe convir, assim ela não correrá o risco de confundir as coisas."

"Obrigada Esme."

Ela disse realmente agradecida.

"Eu realmente pretendo somente ter uma conversa séria com ela, e deixá-la trancada em casa por umas duas semanas, a menos que ao chegar ao fundo disso encontre alguma coisa grave, a assim por mais velha que ela esteja pra isso, eu vou dar a ela uma bela surra com uma boa vara da reserva Quileute."

Eu apertei a mão dela em apoio e concordância.

"Mas não se esqueça Sue, se vier a ter que fazer isso, deixe claro a ela que nunca mais voltará a bater no rosto dela outra vez e que se arrepende daquilo, e aproveite pra diferenciar a bofetada de raiva, das varadas de correção, pra que não corra o risco de parecer uma agressão."

Ela estava mais calma e me ajudou a encontrar um bolo para Nessie, que já estava mais alegrinha quando fui ao seu encontro, Jacob a convencera de que estava tudo bem, apesar de que ela sabia bem o que devia estar acontecendo em casa com a mãe e as tias, mas também conhecia bem o avô pra ter certeza de que elas sobreviveriam, a final, não era nada além do que ela mesma já experimentara em seus momentos mais... digamos ..."criativos".

Não demorou muito até que o bolo chegasse, bom, pelo menos não tanto tempo quanto eu pensei que levaria.

Resolvi me aproximar dos meninos, Emmett e Edward estavam nitidamente tentando acalmar o irmão.

Jasper parecia um animal grande numa jaula pequena, embora seus irmãos mais velhos soubessem que suas respectivas esposas estavam em maus lençóis, todos nós e principalmente ele, sabíamos bem que atacar alguém como Alice fez, era definitivamente um caso para o cinto da disciplina.

Eu já ia falar com eles quando o carro de Carlisle parou na entrada, eu o vi se debruçar no volante, eu não podia fazer outra coisa a não ser acalmá-lo imediatamente.

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

Fiquei um pouco mais calmo com que Esme contou, eu estava imaginando Leah correndo por aí em forma de lobo se esbaldando nas lágrimas da minha filha, pelo menos de uma coisa eu estava certo, se era motivos que Sue quer pra dar aquela garota malvada uma bela surra**, **eu darei a ela.

Mas ainda tinha suas duas parceiras, a meninas que Sam e Emilly estava criando desde que perderam os pais, eu tinha que falar com ele, eu iria até o fundo disso pra não permitir que nenhuma das três ficassem impune.

**A/N: Ai está mais um suado capítulo, infelismente não poderei postar com a mesma frequencia de antes, mas prometo nunca abandonar nehuma das minhas fics, obrigada pela paciencia e compreenção, aguardo ansiosamente os reviews com suas valiosas opiniões**


	5. Mexeram com a família errada

**A/N:Desculpe-me por desaparecer, eu realmente sinto muito a falta de vocês, eu fiz o meu melhor pra postar o mais rápido possível, tentei postar no meu aniversário, que foi a poucos dias, teria sido o meu melhor presente os reviews de vocês, mas infelizmente não consegui, espero que ainda estejam aí esperando.**

**Boas vindas: Laura, Pri, dani**

"**Último Problema em Forks"**

**Capítulo 5**

**Mexeram com a família errada**

**POV Esme**

De repente Carlisle saiu tão abruptamente do carro que eu falhei em alcançar seu braço, a porta bateu num estrondo e eu desci do outro lado preocupada.

Ele estava irreconhecível, foram poucas as vezes que eu o vi assim, talvez quando Edward chegou da Itália, ou na batalha com os recém nascidos criados por Victória.

Mas aquelas foram situações em que a vida de seus filhos estava em jogo, eu nunca vira Carlisle em tal nível de estresse por uma questão psicológica.

Mas também, nunca ninguém experimentara atacar seus filhos psicologicamente, Jacob atormentou Edward com a ideia de não ser tão bom pra Bella quanto ele mesmo achava que seria, mas Carlisle já o havia preparado pra lidar com aquilo, desde o dia em que ele pediu permissão pra namorar uma humana.

E por mais que o incomodasse a pressão psicológica de Jacob em cima de seu filho, ele estava muito ocupado mantendo os punhos e a cabeça de Edward no lugar pra enfrentar o menino lobo, ou o pai dele, por esse motivo.

Eu realmente estava nervosa, era como se eu não fizesse idéia do que ele faria, depois de tanto tempo casada.

Ele caminhou apressado em uma postura endurecida, em direção à casa de Sam, ele mesmo não podia perceber, mas as pessoas o olhavam intrigados, suas mãos estavam em punho.

"Carlisle espere, tenha calma, nós vamos embora em dois dias, não é esse o tipo imagem que você vai querer deixar, é?"

Ele olhou pra mim impaciente quando puxei seu braço.

"Do que você está falando Esme? Que tipo de imagem?"

Eu não precisei responder a pergunta, seus olhos passearam à sua volta e responderam sua questão, em seguida eu pude perceber a compreensão em suas pupilas e aos poucos elas se clarearam.

As pessoas estavam olhando pra nós como se esperassem uma briga de casal, ele passou o braço envolta dos meus ombros e me beijou a testa num sinal de... 'O show acabou'.

Eu podia ver meus filhos se movendo em nossa direção assim que Carlisle virou as costas.

"_Edward não! Fiquem onde estão, não precisamos de mais encrenca!"_

Eu usei meus pensamentos para pará-los, não havia nada em que eles poderiam ajudar, não era uma batalha física, o pai não atacaria ninguém e logicamente não seria atacado.

Na primeira batida, a porta se abriu e Sam nós convidou a entrar como se já soubesse que estávamos ali.

Seu rosto trazia certo constrangimento, mesmo tendo havido participação das nossas filhas, ele parecia totalmente ciente de que as meninas dele começaram, eu estava certa disso até que ouvi os gritos de Emmilly no andar de cima.

"EU QUERO SABER QUEM COMEÇOU, E EU QUERO AGORA!"

Sam passou as mãos nos cabelos curtos, tão exasperado que se os fios fossem maiores, os teria arrancado.

Carlisle e eu nos entreolhamos solidários, adotar filhos tinha lá seus altos e baixos, os nossos já eram adolescentes e sabíamos disso mais que qualquer um.

"Sente-se por favor, ."

Sam ofereceu, tive que puxar o meu esposo pra baixo pelo braço, ele estava hiperativo, como se quisesse resolver logo, a verdade é que pelo visto Sam ainda nem sabia do que tinha pra ser resolvido.

"Eu sei que o senhor veio aqui pra resolver as coisas Doutor, e sei também que já deve ter resolvido em casa, mas conto com sua já famosa compreensão, eu estou a ponto de enlouquecer, primeiro Leah tentando fugir e agora isto?"

Ele jogou a mão direita em direção de onde vinham os gritos desaforados das duas garotas.

"O que está havendo Sam?"

Carlisle finalmente relaxou a postura, e se fez de humano perguntando o que estava acontecendo, mas sua experiência não exigia resposta, sabíamos bem, era o velho golpe do silêncio, ninguém entrega ninguém, ninguém diz o que houve, assim não podem ser punidos sem serem julgados, pelo menos até que a gente perca a paciência.

"Elas se negam a falar, quando, como e quem começou essa baderna, posso apostar que foi a Leah, mas não posso tomar atitudes enquanto alguém não abrir a boca, e certamente a própria não será uma voluntária."

Carlisle olhou pra ele como se não acreditasse no enorme lobo diante de nós, sendo afligido por duas molecas mimadas.

Ele não podia interferir assim na vida doméstica das pessoas, cada um cria seus filhos como quer, somente pude dizer a Sue o que fazer, quando ela me pediu por isso, mas entre homens, tende a ser mais complicado esse tipo de apelo, pois eles passam a vida, se não a eternidade, tentando provar uns aos outros seu poder de domínio.

Mas Carlisle não teve que esperar muito, até que Sam assim como Sue começou a desabafar em busca de ajuda.

"Elas eram tão doces, quando vieram pra cá, elas só tinham 5 aninhos de idade quando o irmão de Emmilly e a esposa morreram, bochechas rosadas, vestidinhos iguais distintos apenas pela cor, carentes de afeto, parece que foi ontem que estavam no meu colo pedindo doces, perguntando se podiam me chamar de pai e a Emmy de mãe, e agora... entraram na matilha, fizeram de Leah sua mentora, e eu não sei mais o que fazer, estão ficando respondonas e cheias de vontades, brigando entre si e com os outros, eu não sei o que está havendo com elas."

Carlisle riu sem humor.

"Adolescência... É isso que está havendo com elas, e é o vai continuar acontecendo pra sempre ou até que elas queiram deixar de se transformar, pois se bem me lembro, lobos param de desenvolver enquanto metamorfos, então se permanecem num corpo adolescente, os hormônios e neurônios permanecem os mesmos. Vá por mim, eu tenho seis em casa pra provar essa teoria, digo seis por que Renesmee ainda está em desenvolvimento e não faço a mínima idéia do que me espera."

As sobrancelhas de Sam permaneciam unidas, até que um ponto de interrogação as moveu numa careta intrigante como se soubesse o que esperava ouvir, mas não tinha certeza.

"E o que eu faço?"

"Você é o pai delas, eu é que pergunto a você, o que você faz pra retomar o controle das situações em seu lar? Não sou eu quem devo lhe dizer, o que eu posso te dizer é que já tomei o controle do meu."

Eu nunca vira Carlisle tão rude, eu sentia o veneno nas minhas bochechas ardendo de vergonha, eu nunca passara por aquilo antes, ele parecia um desses caras que brigam por resultados de partidas de baseball, nem de longe lembrava o diplomata que organizou um tratado entre lobos e vampiros.

"O que o senhor está querendo insinuar? Que não tenho as rédeas da minha família! Eu duvido que nunca tenha tido que se perguntar o que fazer com a casa cheia de adolescentes, como o senhor mesmo disse!"

Resolvi interferir antes que os ânimos se alterassem demais.

"Calma, calma! Não vamos nos exceder Ok! O que Carlisle está querendo dizer, é que não cabe a nós interferir em que tipo de educação dar à suas filhas, e o que Sam quer dizer é que só está passando por uma situação nova e que um conselho seria bem vindo, tenho certeza de que ele é tão bom pai e líder quanto você?"

Eu disse tentando acalmar os ânimos dos dois, mas os cenhos continuavam franzidos.

E me esqueci de mencionar que já estavam de pé, eu podia ver a pele se Sam tremer levemente, e ouvir o leve rugido saindo do peito de Carlisle.

A porta dos fundos abriu, e inexplicavelmente apareceram três garotos morenos de cabelo curto que lembravam bastante Jacob quando voltamos para Forks, deviam ser novos lobos, pensei, enquanto pensava numa explicação, a explicação apareceu na porta da frente.

"Eu não mandei ficarem fora disso!"

"Mas mãe!"

Emmett Jasper e Edward gritaram em uníssono.

Eu já estava com as mãos nos quadris a essa altura.

"Isso aqui não é uma batalha entre vampiros e lobisomens, é um conflito entre famílias que será resolvido respeitosa e civilizadamente."

Eles apenas cruzaram os braços sobre os peitos causando a mesma reação nos garotos Quileutes.

Eu estreitei os olhos.

"**Não, me façam, contar, até, três."**

Sutilmente eles descruzaram os braços constrangidos, sabiam muito bem o que a contagem queria dizer, e por mais que meus tapinhas, não fossem grandes coisas, eles não iriam querer ganhar uns tapas da mãe na frente dos outros.

Assim que eu fechei a porta nas costas deles me virei pra ver os outros meninos, mas eles já tinham saído.

"Satisfeitos com o exemplo que vocês dois estão dando?"

Eles olharam pra mim assustados.

"Sentem-se! AGORA!"

Eles sentaram instantaneamente, nunca duvide da fúria de uma mulher, principalmente quando está coberta de razão.

Carlisle olhou pra mim um tanto surpreso, eu pensei que receberia um olhar de desaprovação, eu nunca levantara a voz pra ele antes, principalmente na presença de outras pessoas, mas a desaprovação não veio, na verdade os dois me obedeceram como duas crianças travessas pegas em flagrante.

"Olha, me desculpe okey? Eu só estou nervoso por causada minha filha mais velha, o que aconteceu com ela hoje foi muita crueldade, eu fiquei fora de mim."

Sam concordou com a cabeça e passou a mão nos cabelos novamente depois olhou pra nós notoriamente constrangido.

"Eu é que peço desculpas, eu não devia ter me excedido, você pelo menos está nervoso por estar a par do que houve, eu ainda nem sei direito e já estou assim."

Carlisle relaxou a postura, mas sua voz continuava firme.

"Está tudo bem vamos voltar ao início, o que mais te incomoda? Talvez minha experiência lhe possa ser útil, se você assim permitir."

Sam percebeu do que se tratava, parecia inseguro com o que ia dizer, mas disse mesmo assim.

"Não é apenas toda a confusão, eu estou acostumado a obter respostas, sou sempre obedecido como líder, a reserva sempre respeita as minhas decisões ou as de Jacob, nem mesmo a existência de duas matilhas atrapalhou isso, sempre foi simples, eu digo, eles obedecem e pronto, mas agora, justamente as duas pessoas que mais me devem esse respeito e obediência, agem dessa forma num momento desses, eu juro que me dá vontade de esquentar o traseiro delas."

Era nítido que seu último comentário estava buscando uma reação nossa, quem sabe até uma aprovação.

Não é tão fácil recorrer a esse método de disciplina hoje, primeiro ele foi banido das escolas depois de alguns estados, de repente começou a ser visto como abuso, como violência.

São poucos os pais que entendem hoje em dia o poder de correção de umas boas palmadas, se dada com amor, eu mesmo não me acostumei até hoje ver meus filhos apanhando, eu sempre levo até meu último esforço pra tentar convencer Carlisle a deixar de castigo só com um aviso.

Mas também sou obrigada a reconhecer, que às vezes só mesmo uma surra pra dar jeito na situação, mas isso não me impede de chorar junto com eles.

Carlisle fez uma careta confusa, eu sabia bem o porquê, era no mínimo estranho um pai não considerar aquele recurso numa situação dessas, ele começou a confessar o que eu temia.

"Eu já possuo a versão de minhas filhas, eu consegui fazer com que falassem."

"Carlisle não!"

Eu não queria que ele fosse o responsável por Sam escolher esse método, eu seria a favor se o mesmo o tivesse escolhido, afinal Rose é minha filha, mas é uma coisa muito pessoal de cada pai, cada um tem um temperamento, uma atitude, eu confio na mão de Carlisle, mas não significa que todo pai seja capaz de aplicar uma surra com ponderação, não queria que fôssemos os responsáveis por uma tragédia futura.

Mas Carlisle ignorou minha interrupção, eu já tinha escapado de uma desaprovação há um minuto, então não quis insistir no meu ponto de vista.

Sam então fez a pergunta de um milhão de dólares.

"Como você conseguiu, como você consegue manter uma casa cheia de adolescentes na linha?"

Eu não disse nada, apenas balancei minha cabeça, como que desaprovando mas já me dando por vencida.

Carlisle foi claro como cristal e disse com todas as palavras.

"Eu traço os limites e bato em quem os atravessa."

Ele disse movendo os ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

Sam franziu o cenho, mas não causou tanto alarme quanto pensei que faria.

"É uma surpresa pra mim, o senhor parece tão calmo, tão compassivo, eu não podia imaginá-lo batendo em seus filhos, além do mas, eles parecem tão obedientes, não parecem precisar disso."

Carlisle olhou pra mim e sorriu.

"Não se precisa do que se tem, eu dou a eles, por isso não parecem precisar, porque não precisam, eles tem."

Até eu senti o sarcasmo e o duplo sentido daquelas palavras, qualquer um podia ver que as filhas de Sam precisavam de uma surra.

Antes que Sam sentisse o mesmo que eu, entrei na conversa.

"É justamente por ser compassivo e calmo que ele está apto a usar esse método de disciplina, não acreditamos em agressões ou violência doméstica, só mesmo a velha correção, você sabe, palmadas, varas verdes, chinelo, e no último caso o cinto, mas é só no traseiro ou nas pernas pra não machucar, sempre que vão apanhar meus filhos temem apenas as conseqüências de suas próprias ações, sabem que o pai não vai feri-los."

Eu percebi que os dois me deixariam prosseguir e então respirei fundo e fui adiante.

"Não me entenda mal Sam, mas embora já esteja claro, que o Carlisle quer, é que você dê as suas meninas uma bela surra pelo que fizeram com a nossa Rose..."

Olhei firme para Carlisle entregando de vez suas intenções.

"...Eu acredito que isso não deve ser feito se você não tiver o completo controle de sua força, nós também temos outros métodos de disciplina, colocar de castigo tirar privilégios, qualquer coisa que as faça falar sem ter que recorrer a algo de que não está certo de que pode fazer, o mais importante da disciplina, é a criança ou o adolescente sentir que os pais estão firmes no que acreditam, se não acredita então por favor-"

Sam ergueu a mão para parar minhas palavras que já estavam ficando frenéticas.

"Agradeço sua preocupação senhora Cullen, mas minhas filhas sabem muito bem o que são umas palmadas, eu só estava dizendo que não imaginava que seus filhos soubessem, eu tive cuidado em compartilhar porque achei que nos achariam selvagens."

Carlisle balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

"Por que acharíamos isso?"

Foi a vez de Sam dar de ombros.

"Sei lá, talvez por sermos lobos, ou mesmo por sermos índios, e vocês são ricos o senhor é médico, pensei que fosse influenciado por toda essa porcaria psicológica que se prega hoje em dia sobre disciplina."

Carlisle e eu rimos, com humor dessa vez, mas antes que tivéssemos a chance de relaxar a postura protetora de Carlisle estava de volta.

"Então não vejo qual é o problema, se já está apto a resolver, eu não vejo porque elas possuem o privilégio de cruzar os braços, fechar a boca e fazer pirraça, enquanto minhas filhas estão em casa esperando por uma surra!"

"Calma lá Dr.! A coisa não é bem por aí!"

Sam se sentiu ofendido e ficou de pé, Carlisle não permaneceu sentado também, na verdade, saiu do sofá quase que no mesmo instante, eu passei a mão no rosto cansada de tanta testosterona.

"Eu nem sei bem o que está havendo, já disse ao senhor que elas se recusam a falar, não posso puní-las sem saber exatamente o porquê, elas não **atacaram** ninguém."

Ele destacou a palavra atacaram se referindo à Alice, poderia ser também à Leah, mas seu tom de voz e o jeito que ele olhou para Carlisle deixavam claro a quem ele se referia.

"**Minha filha já foi avisada e sabem bem o que a espera quando eu chegar em casa, **_**Alice**_** tem um pai que sabe o que fazer, não precisa se preocupar com ela."**

Lá estávamos nós de volta a outra alteração, Sam bateu de novo na mesma tecla.

"**Isso é porque você já sabe de tudo!"**

Carlisle jogou as mãos pro alto exasperando.

"**Faça-as falar! Quem é o líder dessa casa? Elas?"**

Sam não perdeu a oportunidade de ser irônico quando viu as rugas na testa dele.

"**Ora, Ora! Quem é o senhor compassivo agora? Não venha me ensinar a ser um líder, eu tomo conta de meia aldeia e uma alcatéia de lobos, enquanto você cuida de três mauricinhos e quatro patricinhas."**

Eu me peguei imaginando quando é que aquela discussão ridícula iria acabar.

"**Meus filhos podem até serem filhinhos de papai, mas pelo menos eu os ensinei a não serem cruéis!"**

Carlisle _tinha_ que falar de crueldade, ninguém nunca esquecera a atitude infantil de Edward com Jacob quando Bella aceitou o pedido de casamento, Sam não deixou passar.

"**Não foi o que eu soube no dia da batalha, contar pra Jacob que Bella aceitou se casar minutos antes de ele encarar um bando de vampiros sedentos, foi no mínimo crueldade não acha?"**

Carlisle insistia em dar a última palavra.

"**Meu filho foi punido à contento por aquilo, eu não vou retomar questões resolvidas, eu vim aqui pra resolver essa! E **_**exijo**_** que hajam conseqüências ao que essas três fizeram!" **

Ele estava certo mas o tom que ele usava estava me deixando no mínimo preocupada.

"**Eu já disse que serão punidas assim que eu souber o houve! Nem que eu tenha que dar uma surra nelas!"**

Eles já estavam gesticulando e alterados, e eu já estava começando a concordar com Carlisle, os motivos de Sam já estava cheirando à enrolação, primeiro ele diz que não sabe o que fazer, depois diz que sabe, depois diz que não vai fazer, eu já estava formando minha opinião quando uma voz feminina interferiu no bate boca.

"Não adianta, não vai funcionar, já não funciona mais faz tempo."

Navih e Lígia tinham as cabeças no topo da escada curiosas com o rumo da conversa, resolvi não denunciá-las eu queria mesmo era entender o que Emilly acabara de declarar.

Já que voz de dela calou os dois, me vi na oportunidade de falar também.

"Sem ofensa, mas se vocês mesmos dizem que não vai resolver, então vocês tem um problema aqui."

Ela respirou fundo como quem tinha unha equação científica pra explicar, e caminhou lentamente na nossa direção.

"Vocês não entenderam, eu era quem costumava bater nelas quando necessário, porque Sam tem a força de lobo, mas depois que elas completaram 15 anos e começaram a metamorfose, descobriram que não sentem mais nada vindo de mim, então começaram a sair da linha, Sam tem medo de machucá-las, pios não sabemos ao certo a diferença da força de um metamorfo macho e as fêmeas, Leah era a única, não sabíamos que as duas tivessem os genes também, como podem perceber a coisa é mais complicada do que realmente parece."

Ela disse complicado? Não é apenas complicado, é uma bagunça total na minha cabeça, resolvi sentar, minha cabeça começou dar voltas. Como poderia?

Emilly sentou-se também então foi a vez dela de dar a bronca nos dois esquentados.

"A menos que vocês dois estejam com a intenção de resolver isso no braço como fazem as crianças, eu sugiro que se sentem também."

Eles se entreolharam de forma pouco amigável e cada um tomou seu lugar ao lado de suas respectivas esposas.

Eu então comecei perguntando o que mais me intrigava.

"Não entendo, acabo de vir da casa dos Clearwalter, Sue não tem esse problema com Leah e Seth."'

Sam olhou pra cima como que pedindo ajuda aos céus, Emilly pegou as suas mãos encorajando-o, então ele deu um suspiro forte e olhou pra nós.

"Eu não devia ficar compartilhando essas coisas principalmente com vocês, que por mais bonzinhos que sejam, são vampiros, depois que nossas espécies se misturam através de Renesmee, eu tenho tentado manter os segredos que restaram o mais guardado o possível."

Carlisle não ficou muito feliz com a declaração, sempre permitimos que nossa neta viesse a LaPush, porque pensávamos saber tudo a respeito deles, suas tradições suas histórias, não seria seguro permitir que ela viesse se não soubéssemos, eu também me senti um pouco traída, mas não fomos precipitados, deixamos que Sam explicasse melhor.

"Billy, Hanry e Sue, já foram lobos também, num curto espaço de tempo, dois casais de vampiros atacaram nossa região, caçaram dentro das dependências da reserva, eles tinham os gênis, se transformaram e mataram todos eles, mas no percurso, Billy sofreu o acidente que o deixou paraplégico."

"Pensei que tivesse sido um acidente de carro, e porque ele não se curou como os lobos?"

Carlisle interrompeu, Sam respondeu com mais uma chuva de perguntas.

"E por que o coração de vocês não bate, se o veneno circula pelas veias? E porque o sistema reprodutor dos vampiros machos funciona e o das fêmeas não? E como o cérebro de vocês mandam comandos de movimento para o corpo se os órgãos estão parados? E se estão parados porque não apodrecem? Não há resposta pra tudo Dr."

Emilly acertou o cotovelo na costela dele, não doeu mas serviu pra chamar a atenção.

"Não precisava ser tão rude Sam, é serio, vocês dois precisam parar com isso já está ficando irritante."

"Desculpem-me, essa falta de resposta está tirando o melhor de mim."

Carlisle pensou um pouco e ofereceu um parecer.

"Acredito que talvez haja uma resposta, a cura de vocês acontece de forma humana, rápida, mas humana, penso que lesões irreversíveis para humanos sejam também irrervesíveis pra vocês, não é como a cura instantânea que acontece na vampirização."

Todos concordaram com a cabeça e permaneceram calados, Carlisle aproveitou o silêncio e levantou outra questão.

"Estou confuso, Leah causou tanta surpresa em todo mundo, ao que todos sabiam, ela era a primeira garota a ser transformada."

Sam sacudiu a cabeça em desacordo.

"É aí que mora o segredo, Sue foi a primeira, assim que os vampiros foram morto, os três fizeram um pacto de não dizer a ninguém, eles queriam criar os filhos longe de toda essa loucura de lobos imprimites e tudo mais que pode bagunçar a vida da gente e por tudo de cabeça pra baixo."

Percebi um olhar perdido quando ele falou das complicações, todos sabiam da confusão 'Leah, Sam e Emilly'.

"Billy foi parar na cadeira de rodas, confiaram que estaríamos seguros, Os Clearwater prometeram que voltariam a se transformar se fosse necessário, na esperança, de que se o fizessem, seus filhos ou qualquer outro adolescente, não seriam forçados pela natureza a se transformarem, mas quando vocês vieram, eles já estavam velhos pra isso, então eu sofri a metamorfose e depois os outros seguiram assim que a idade certa os atingiu, se fossem só vocês, acredito que nem mesmo Jacob fosse atingido, devíamos ter parado quando vocês foram embora, mas então a ruiva e o rastafári voltaram, então Embry e Jacob foram atingidos pela magia."

"Sue e Hanry prometeram que ajudariam Billy a cuidar de Jacob, mas a vida nunca sai como planejamos, A ruiva criou um exército, Hanry morreu e Billy mesmo em uma situação difícil é que ficou com a tarefa de ajudar Sue, pois até seu garoto ainda muito jovem e sua filha mesmo sendo mulher foram alcançados pela necessidade da tribo."

"O curioso é que depois que eles quebraram o padrão, tornou-se algo normal, minhas meninas mesmo, além de serem do sexo feminino também são muito novas."

"Estou preocupado, Bella foi a única vampira adicionada ao cl-... descupe-me, _família_,de vocês, já que renesmee não é venenosa e é até objeto de imprimit de um líder Lobo."

Eu podia entender a preocupação, a transformação de Bella com certeza não estava provocando tantas metamorfoses, e o amadurecimento de Nessie obviamente não era o motivo, como poderia ela ser tão perigosa pra eles e objeto de imprimit de um lobo aos mesmo tempo? Sam continuou com o desabafo.

"Minha cabeça está quente com isso, vocês vão partir, e área vai estar desprotegida, só temos um tratado com os Cullen, e Nessie já comentou que um clã não pode invadir o território ocupado por outro."

Minha estava certa, a preocupação de Sam estava começando a se tornar nossa também, afinal Charlie Jacob e tantas outras pessoas queridas estavam ficando.

"Temo que tenham outros vampiros só esperando vocês partirem pra começarem a se alimentar por aqui."

Era realmente uma conclusão um tanto plausível, mas assim que concluiu o raciocínio ele voltou ao assunto antes em pauta.

"Elas deviam estar sendo maduras e agindo como parte da matilha, aprendendo a proteger as pessoas, ao invés disso, estão aliadas à Leah pra criar o caos, essa não é a primeira que as três aprontam por aqui."

Carlisle mesmo notoriamente preocupado, com a idéia de outros vampiros por perto manteve o foco no assunto, já que era aquilo que o levara até ali.

"Nós não podemos esperar que eles amadureçam estagnados na mesma idade, é por isso que eles têm pais para guiá-los, incentivá-los e também freá-los, confie em mim, você não vai machucá-las, elas precisam saber que embora Emily não esteja mais apta a aplicar as conseqüências, você está aqui pra assumir o papel como pai, como líder, como disciplinador."

Eu tive que concordar com Carlisle, o momento era de tomar as rédeas e não de ficar girando em círculos.

"Embora vá doer, isso as fará se sentirem seguras em um lar estruturado, com alguém as protege que as ama o suficiente pra fazer a coisa certa."

Emilly pegou a mão do marido e esfregou com um gesto que de o apoiaria tomar a decisão de aderir à solução que estava sendo apresentada.

Ele respirou fundo e disse a ela ignorando totalmente a nossa presença.

"Emilly eu tenho medo de que elas me odeiem por isso, que me digam que não sou o pai delas ou coisas do tipo, isso iria me ferir mais que qualquer coisa no mundo."

Carlisle olhou pra mim identificando-se com a situação, em todas as seis primeiras vezes ele temeu o mesmo.

Emilly como uma esposa sábia soube exatamente o que dizer, mas foi o gesto e o argumento que ela usou que me surpreendeu.

"Você não faria o mesmo com ele se aprontasse algo assim, e se recusasse a falar?"

Ela disse _'ele'_, colocando a mão de Sam em sua própria barriga, que só então pude perceber que estava um pouco maior.

Sam balançou a cabeça num sofrido movimento de sim, e Emmily completou o que dizia com uma sabedoria maior ainda.

Então, se não fizer o mesmo com elas, aí sim estará mostrando que não são suas filhas de verdade.

Sam olhou para nós com um pedido de socorro estampado no rosto, palavras não foram necessárias, Carlisle respondeu a pergunta silenciosa.

"Não, elas não vão te odiar, mesmo que digam por rebeldia, toda rebeldia é um pedido de socorro, que quer sempre dizer:_ 'Olhe pra mim, veja o que estou fazendo, eu preciso de limites eu não sei o que fazer, eu estou crescido mas ainda preciso de você pra me guiar, Cuide de mim'_ Elas estão pedindo umas palmadas mas não sabem disso."

Sam parecia ter compreendido, mas sentiu necessidade de reforçar a pergunta.

"Você acha mesmo?"

Carlisle então resolveu exemplificar, Edward que com certeza estava ouvindo tudo deve ter quisto morrer, mas foi necessário.

"Vai por mim, a primeira vez que dei uma surra no Edward, foi exatamente o que aconteceu, ele se rebelou e quis sair pra caçar humanos, eu o tinha como filho, mas quando quis detê-lo foi exatamente o que ele fez, me disse que não éramos os seus pais, eu não sabia o que fazer pra provar isso ele, fiquei com medo de que ele me odiasse então deixei que ele fosse, tempos depois de nos enlouquecer de preocupação, ele voltou arrependido e precisando de ajuda dizendo que não queria ser um monstro, tudo que eu quis foi abraçá-lo e enchê-lo de mimos e mostrar a ele o quanto eu era seu pai e o quanto eu o amava, foi então que tive uma epifania epifania entendi tudo, é lógico que dei um abraço apertado, disse a ele que não era um mostro, o perdoei pelos olhos vermelhos, mas depois dei a ele uma boa surra por responder-nos daquela forma e sumir daquele jeito, desde então nunca mais Edward pareceu desconfortável como antes, eu não tinha notado o quanto ele estava deslocado antes, como se fosse um hospede, depois que bati nele ele passou a agir mais como filho, e entendeu que ele completava Esme e a mim como uma família, e não como se estivesse nos atrapalhando."

Tudo que Carlisle disse, me fez notar um detalhe que passou despercebido, então perguntei.

"Há quanto tempo vocês sabem do bebê?"

Emilly franziu a testa como se estranhasse a mudança repentina do assunto, mas a mediada em que respondia, ela entendeu o motivo da minha pergunta.

"Já fazem quase quatro meses, mas só ficamos sabendo a dois meses atrás no dia do aniversário de quinze anos das me...ni...nas...?"

Ela se quer conseguiu completar o que dizia, seu rosto confuso mudou para um completo esclarecimento, como que acabava de encontrar a última peça do quebra cabeças que caíra da mesa e fora parar embaixo do tapete.

"Como fomos tão cegos, foi exatamente quando começaram a se rebelar, eu já não batia mais causa da metamorfose, elas devem ter começado a pensar que não precisamos mais delas por eu ter engravidado, e começaram a agir diferente pra chamar a atenção, não tem haver com a metamorfose, é por causa do bebê!"

De repente o patético e confuso Sam deu lugar ao velho líder e pai de família responsável que conhecíamos.

"Não se preocupem Dr. e Senhora Cullen, esse problema será resolvido agora mesmo, e me desculpe pela participação de minha filhas nesse incidente lamentável, elas vão aprender a não se meter em confusão assim que souber o que houve, e vai ser agora."

Ele já estava de pé, quando ele disse a palavra _agora_, eu vi as duas cabecinhas no topo da escada desaparecerem.

"**Navih, Lígia, aqui embaixo agora!"**

Ele não gritou, mas chamou com uma voz forte cheia de autoridade suficiente pra trazê-las pra baixo com um olhar assustado e constrangido, ninguém diria que daquelas bocas saíram os desaforos de alguns minutos atrás.

Navih parecia mais constrangida e um pouco carrancuda, mas Lígia parecia assustada e morrendo de medo do que acabara de ouvir, elas me lembraram Rose e Alice em apuros.

Elas pararam no último degrau olhando para os sapatos.

"Eu disse **aqui**!"

Ele apontou para os próprios pés, não restou alternativa a elas a não ser se moverem, elas sabiam que iam acabar apanhando, diferente de todos, eu sabia que elas ouviram toda a conversa.

Eu quero saber qual foi a participação de vocês na briga com as garotas Cullen, e não vai haver outra oportunidade pra vocês falarem, por isso eu sugiro que aproveitem essa, e devo sugerir também que não mintam, pois o Dr. Cullen aqui sabe da verdade, eu estou dando a vocês a chance de me contar, porque se eu tiver que ouvir por outra pessoa, ao invés de umas palmadas vocês vão acabar ganhando uma surra de cinto.

Elas arregalaram os olhos.

É isso mesmo, eu vou dar unas palmadas em vocês duas, não apenas pela o comportamento de hoje, mas pelo comportamento rude desobediente e rebelde de vocês nas últimas semanas, se vocês acham que vão sair da linha porque entraram pra matilha, se acham que agora são adultas por vai chegar um bebê, bem, eu tenho novidade pra vocês, vocês serão sempre nossas crianças, mesmo quando forem adultas de verdade, e por falar em verdade é melhor começarem a falar.

Depois de um discurso como aquele acho que até Jasper ou Rose teriam se entregado, mas as duas se entreolharam e permaneceram caladas.

"Navih?... Lígia?"

Sam pediu, mas elas permaneceram em silêncio.

De repente ele começou a desabotoar o cinto e puxou de um vez só.

O som fez as meninas pularem, Lígia começou a chorar e Navih abriu a boca.

"Eu falo, pai por favor, eu falo!"

Ele não guardou o cinto, apenas cruzou o braços, ela falou gaguejando.

"Leah começou a dizer coisas engraçadas sobre elas, e nós rimos..."

"Coisas ofensivas você quer dizer."

Sam interrompeu fazendo Lígia encolher-se ainda mais, mas Navih nítidamente era a mais desafiadora das duas e contiuou o que estava dizendo como se não tivesse sentido o tom de ameaça na voz gélida do Pai.

"Eram apenas piadas, mas daí elas vieram tomar satisfações, Leah começou a ofendê-las, então elas nos ofenderam também, a mais velha disse que tínhamos inveja delas, então Leah pegou pesado e disse que ela é que tinha inveja de nós por que nós podemos gerar bebês e elas não, disse que tinham o útero ceco, Isso fez a vampira chorar daí a irmã pequena delas avançou na Leah que se transformou e o resto vocês viram."

Sam descruzou os braços, e bateu o cinto na própria perna.

"**Você quer que eu acredite que vocês ficaram paradinhas lá enquanto Leah ofendia as meninas?" **

Ele fez uma pergunta retórica, mas Navih fez questão de responder, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam no rosto assustado da irmã, o rosto de dela esbanjava cinismo.

"Você fez uma pergunta eu dei uma resposta, não posso obrigá-lo a acreditar nela também."

"É isso! Você quem pediu!"

Ele agarrou o braço dela e girou seu corpo tão rápido que antes que pudéssemos perceber o cinto estralou no traseiro da garota, ela apenas gemeu, mas ouvimos um grito, então percebemos que tinha vindo da boca de Lígia.

Sam virou-se para ela. As meninas que no topo da escada pareciam tão idênticas, agora eram totalmente diferentes, enquanto Navih esfregava o traseiro com as sobrancelhas unidas e os olhos cheios dágua e rancor, Lígia se encolhia a cada passo que o pai dava na sua direção.

"Sua vez de falar, o que vai ser? A verdade ou uma cintada?"

"DEIXA ELA EM PAZ ELA NÃO FEZ NADA!"

A irmã gritou a plenos pulmões e teve que ser contida por Emilly, uma cena que lembrou-me minha Rose quando Edward estava em apuros.

**"Vai lá pra cima antes que eu te dê uma surra aqui na frente de todos!"**

**"E você pare de chorar porque eu ainda nem te bati, e se você não quiser apanhar de cinto também é melhor ir abrindo a boca."**

Ele ordenou inutilmente, pois seu tom de voz só fez a menina chorar ainda mais, mas em meio às lagrimas e soluços e foi capaz de falar.

"E-u di-i-sse que elas es-tavam mo-ortas."

Ele olhou pra ela com um olhar de completa decepção, ela no entanto, parecia afogada em arrependimento.

Eu estou tão decepcionado com você eu nem sei por onde começar, eu vou sim te dar umas boas palmadas por isso, mas antes eu quero uma explicação pra esse comportamento.

"Por favor papai, eu sinto muuuito, eu sinto dr. Cullen, eu sinto muito Srª. Cullen, por favor, eu só estava tentando...eu não sei o que eu estava pensando."

"Lígia eu sei que você sente muito, mas isso vai te ajudar a perceber que nossas ações tem conseqüências, não importa o quanto elas tenham um bom motivo, eu sei que minhas filhas também ofenderam vocês, mas elas serão punidas por isso, e eu tenho que dizer que o que foi dito às outras pode ter ofendido, mas o que foi dito à Rose não a ofendeu, a machucou, magoou seus sentimentos, é essa é a maior prova de todas de que estamos bem vivos, eu sei que você não disse o que Leah disse, mas você decidiu apoiá-la e uma das nossas maiores decisões na vida, é justamente ao lado de quem decidimos ficar, agradeça por ter um pais que estão dispostos a ensiná-las."

Carlisle ficou de pé, e ali estava novamente meu doce e compassivo companheiro Carlisle.

Pensei que ele contaria cada pequeno detalhe ao Sam, mas acho que ele só queria mesmo era constar que as coisas não iam ficar por isso mesmo, e já estava claro que não ficaria.

Assim que civilidade dele voltou, a de Sam veio Junto.

Como diz o ditado: Quando um não quer, dois não brigam.

Ele deu um olhar agradecido à Carlisle e garantiu.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, pode apostar, vou ensiná-la uma boa lição, assim que eu ensinar a irmã dela, como deve falar comigo."

Lígia pediu, ou melhor, implorou, segurando o cinto como se fosse sua última esperança.

"Papai por favor, não bate nela de cinto não."

Mas Sam se manteve firme.

"Eu avisei, eu disse que queria a verdade, avise qual seria a conseqüência do contrário, ela foi desrespeitosa e ainda por cima gritou comigo."

Ela ainda tentou argumentar com uma voz chorosa.

"Mas ela só gritou por que queria me proteger."

Ele pegou o cinto na mão dela com delicadeza pôs em cima do sofá e tomou seu rosto entre as mãos.

"Você também está tentando protegê-la agora, e nem por isso está gritando comigo, cada um tem o que merece, as meninas Cullen terão, Leah terá, e pode ter certeza que cada uma de vocês também, agora eu quero que vá para seu quarto e me espere no canto até que eu termine com sua irmã, e considere-se de castigo dentro dele até segunda ordem."

Com essas palavras ela subiu as escadas, como se estivesse contando cada um deles.

A despedida foi estranha, um tanto constrangedora, tínhamos presenciado e participado de um momento completamente doméstico, eles se olharam nos olhos e não disseram nada além de boa noite, mas a seqüência de olhares, apertos de mãos e acenos com a cabeça, transpareciam pedidos de desculpas, agradecimentos, e acima de tudo uma renovação do tratado de paz.

Carlisle e eu demos as mãos e fomos em direção à festa em silêncio, quando avistamos as luzes ouvimos as primeiras cintadas dentro da casa.

Senti Carlisle beijando minha cabeça e olhei para o que parecia ser o final da festa, Eu não tinha noção de que tinha passado tanto tempo.

Os meninos levando os presentes para os carros, Nessie descalça nas costas de Jacob, algumas pessoas pegando os copos no gramado, e a banda tocava uma versão linda e suave da melodia de'What a wonderful world'.

"É, parece que a festa a festa acabou."

Eu disse com toda melancolia possível na minha voz.

Mas eu podia sentir a tristeza na voz dele, tremi por Alice e Isabella com ele falou.

"Mas a noite está só começando Esme... está só começando."

**A/N:Obrigada por acompanhar fielmente essa história, próximo capítulo assim que possível, estou trabalhando para concluir essa fic ainda nesse ano, e dar a todos uma fic nova como presente de ano novo.**

**Por favorzinho, review!**

_Obrigada por todos as mensagens privadas preocupadas com meu bem estar, prometo mandar sempre notícias quando não poder postar._


	6. Segredos da Magia

**A/N: Sei que não me perdoariam se deixasse passar a surra de Leah, não será um grande capítulo, mas não poderíamos passar sem ele, paciência, o 7°, está pronto, assim que eu tiver tempo pra editar e mandar pro manager eu postarei.**

**Boas vindas – **DHACK - f

**Ultimo Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 6**

**Segredos da Magia**

**POV Sue**

Eu sentia um misto de raiva, constrangimento e compreensão, eu estava envolvida demais em minhas emoções pra lidar com disciplina.

"_Se não tiver calma vou matá-la."_

Foi o que pensei enquanto tirava as folhas da vara na minha mão, era grossa e verde o suficiente pra agüentar o impacto.

Eu não ia tolerar mais os desaforos de Leah, eu tento ser mais compreensiva com eles desde de que Harry nos deixou.

"Oh Harry, por que você se foi tão cedo, você devia estar aqui para Seth quando chegasse a vez dele, e olha só que surpresa, não apenas a vez dele chegou, como Leah seguiu os meus passos, se você estivesse aqui, tudo seria diferente, você teria orgulho dela, sabia que ela é a mais veloz do bando, até mesmo que o Alfa dela? O Jacob Black! E Seth, você estaria orgulhoso dele, tão novo e mesmo assim tão habilidoso... Orgulhoso e preocupado, tão preocupado quanto eu, com o fato de ele ter parado nos 15, eu lembro quando você dizia que no ritmo que as coisas iam, ele acabaria recebendo o chamado aos dezoito, e isso te fazia ficar preocupado, porque Sam já era adulto e Paul também, mas Jared só tinha dezoito assim com Embry, quando o Jacob foi chamado aos dezesseis, você disse que devia ser por ele ser um Black, mas vivia repetindo que queria que os Cullen fossem antes do pequeno Seth completar dezoito, pra que ele não fosse chamado tão cedo... hã... eles não só não foram embora, como Seth agora é parte da matilha que os protege, assim como Leah."

Respirei fundo ao pronunciar o nome de minha filha, a vara ardia na minha mão, eu sinceramente não sabia mais o que fazer, eu queria muito chegar ao fundo disso, e embora _isso_ fosse pra todos os outros, a briga no aniversário, pra mim, era o problema emocional de _minha_ filha.

"Ah Leah... O que eu faço Harry? O que _você_ faria?"

Minhas lágrimas começaram a cair, minha mão não foi capaz de manter a vara que caiu ao meu lado quando uma enorme borboleta azul com tons amarronzados nas pontas pairou na altura dos meus olhos, uma nevoa que alternava tons de dourado, bronze e prata se movimentava a sua volta, como magia pura, a asas mais pareciam um holograma, pois era possível enxergar através delas, como se meus olhos estivessem me pregando uma peça, faíscas de fogo cintilavam, como na ponta da fogueira quando Billy Black reunia o conselho para contar aos novatos as lendas espirituais da tribo.

"Oh..."

Tive uma epifania

"As lendas da trib-..."

Eu nem sequer tive voz pra completar, as faíscas cintilantes da fogueira tinha sido o mais perto da magia que eu pude ver, tirando é lógico, meus filhos se transformando em lobos, ou meu marido meus amigos e eu, mas isso era comum pra nós, as histórias de Taha Aki, por mais que acreditadas, nunca foram vistas por nenhum de nós.

Eu estava inerte pela magia que pairava na minha frente quando a voz mais saudosa de todas fez arder meu coração.

"_Eu faria o que sempre fizemos... Ela pensa que não tem mais ninguém para guiá-la, eu sempre estive aqui, mas não tenho conseguido penetrar no seu coração, está frio demais, a magia é fogo, não pode entrar em lugar tão gélido, o imprimit de Sam a feriu e minha morte a desamparou, sua preocupação com Seth e a preocupação de Jacob com Renesmee, só a faz se sentir como se não importa o que ela faça não há ninguém a quem possa orgulhar ou desapontar."_

A voz de Harry era majestosa, como se estivesse sendo transmitida por filtro sonoro que retirasse qualquer tremor, rouquidão ou qualquer imperfeição que possa estar contida na voz humana.

Minha vos não saía, eu tinha tanto a dizer, mas tudo que saiu foi...

"Har-ry..."

Como um sussurro inaudível, eu queria dizer o quanto eu o amava, o quanto sentia sua falta, pedir conselhos sobre Seth, contar coisas, saber coisas, mas tudo explodia dentro de mim sem prioridade alguma, era como se eu não conseguisse organizar as palavras pra que saíssem da minha boca.

As asas se moveram levando a borboleta à tornar-se um pássaro, que mudava de forma enquanto voava em espiral à minha volta, e como se a par de todos os meus pensamentos, mais até que eu mesma, ele respondeu cada uma das minhas necessidades.

Eu podia velo mudar de forma, à medida em que o que ele dizia mudava também.

Um Beija-flor e lindo batia asas quando o que mais precisava ouvir ecoou nos meu ouvidos...

"Eu amo você, Su... eu também amo você e sei que sente minha falta, estarei sempre com você..."

Num giro repentino o pombo cresceu esticando o pescoço transformando-se com uma explosão, num falcão com asas abertas e protetoras.

"_Estou olhando pelo Seth, e por Leah também, embora eu só consiga alcançá-la, tenho protegido-a também, Seth anda muito alto confiante em sua vida de lobo e não tem se importando muito com a de humano, o colégio tem andado tentado comunicação, mas ele tem impedido, não permita que ele despreze o crescimento humano, pois não será humano pra sempre e vai precisar saber sustentar sua família, seu imprimit não demora muito, um ano após o de Leah, que já está a caminho, os espíritos estão cuidando disso."_

Oh Deus! Eu acredito que o maior de todos os segredos estava sendo revelado mim, nenhum ancião jamais tivera acesso a essa informação, quem cuida dos imprimiting, sempre foi um segredo guardado pela magia... então eram eles! Os espíritos dos velhos lobos desencarnados, que decidiam aquilo!

Acredito que a mudança do assunto tenha provocado a mudança na sua aparência, pois o falcão de repente transformou-se numa graciosa pomba branca.

"_Sim somos nós, nós escolhemos muito antes de eles nascerem ou mesmo se transformarem, são escolhidos pela cor da aura de suas personalidades, às vezes cores iguais, outras vezes cores que fazem um contraste perfeito, mas há complicações, às vezes dois espíritos escolhem o mesmo, e não há regras quanto a isso, exceto a de quem chega primeiro, os atingimos com flechas, a que atinge primeiro prevalece, mas se outra atinge quase ao mesmo tempo, antes que o imprimiting seja selado, o objeto de imprimit guarda em seu DNA, a magia da segunda flecha e desencadeia os amores impossíveis."_

Eu relaxei e me sentei no chão em flor de Lótus, e percebi que enquanto todos os segredos me eram revelados as marcas da sabedoria subiam pelos meus braços, eram como tatuagens de rosas que nasciam nos meus punhos e subiam pelo antebraço até o braço, algumas subiam até minha cabeça e outras direto para o coração, era como se eu estivesse flutuando, mas podia sentir meu corpo no chão, eu devia estar passando por algum ritual espiritual que estaria me preparando para alguma coisa.

Minha voz voltou a funcionar, eu pude então fazer perguntas.

"Amores impossíveis? Eu pensava que os lobos estavam livres de tal dor justamente pelo imprimiting."

"_Os espíritos dos lobos Quileutes, e de todos os seres místicos de todas as tribos, são responsáveis por tais acontecimentos em todo o mundo, humanos, lobos, todos os tipos de metamorfos, e até vampiros, tem sua alma gêmea, o que nos diferencia, é o poder que a magia tem em nós, somos metamorfos e estamos diretamente ligados a ela."_

Humanos? Eu sabia que não tinha ouvido errado, mas mesmo assim tive de perguntar.

"E quanto aos humanos?"

Num giro magnífico ele transformou-se em uma águia.

"_Eles são confusos e apegados a coisas terrenas como, carreira, lugares, posses, sexualidade. Alguns abandonam suas almas gêmeas em busca de aventuras e se arrependem tarde demais, outros nascem e morrem sem encontrá-las porque estão muito focados em suas próprias exigências, outras simplesmente escolhem a de outro por inveja e tornam disso um jogo pra vida toda, enquanto que imprimitings humanos feridos e abandonados se unem na tentativa de consolar um ao outro, é mesmo muito raro entre os humanos, casais escolhidos e flechados que valorizem tal magia até o fim de suas vidas."_

Não havia meio de eu deixar a oportunidade de saber sobre _eles_ também.

"O que quis dizer com até mesmo os vampiros"

"_Eles são espíritos que não desencarnam, morrem, permanecem no próprio corpo e precisam se alimentar de vida pra continuar existindo, a existência deles faz com que a escolha seja simples e injusta ao mesmo tempo, simples porque é apenas 1 pra sempre, mas injusta porque o sangue de seus imprimiting são os mais apelativos que encontram em toda sua eternidade, e a única coisa que faz com que não os matem é a força desse amor, mas para os mais novos é fatal, eles não conseguem parar e são condenados a viver sozinhos pra o resto da vida, alguns tem a sorte de só se encontrarem com seus parceiros escolhidos depois de os dois já vampiros, mas em troca vivem anos e anos sozinhos ou com parceiros inadequados, isso só acontece com um em um milhão, é um fenômeno raro."_

Não era difícil conseguir exemplos do que ele dizia, já que os Cullen tinham vivido toda aquela diversidade de situações, eu soube da história de como Carlisle preferiu fugir de Esme, com medo de matá-la e depois a salvou. Seth vivia por lá e era um dos melhores amigos da família, soube também da história de como Rosalie pediu ao pai para transformar o parceiro, pois era nova demais pra controlar a sede, de como Alice e Jasper se encontram já vampiros, depois de anos de solidão, e por fim Edward que encontrou Bella...

O nome de Bella trouxe a tona o maior dos fenômenos, ao pensar em flechas cruzadas só tinha me vindo Leah à mente.

A voz de Harry completou meu pensamento com o mais óbvio dos exemplos.

"Sim é isso, Bella foi atingida por duas flechas, a destinada à Edward a atingiu primeiro, a de Jacob ficou presa em seu DNA, ele teve a sorte do fenômeno mais raro de todos, pois Bella gerou uma menina que reacendeu a magia destinada a ele."

Eu ficava ali me perguntando como ele podia estar a par de tudo, mais uma vez ele respondeu minha mente.

Devia ser estranho viver ao lado de Edward Cullen, é estranho ter algo que não saiu da boca respondido, pois várias vezes pensamos sem a intenção de perguntar, mas esse definitivamente não é o mesmo caso.

"_Alguns de nós nos conhecemos, outros são descendentes, Ephraim foi quem lançou a flecha de Edward na menina de Charlie, como agradecimento ao Carlisle não apenas por cumprir o tratado como por manter outros vampiros longe de La Push. Mas um ancestral dos Black escolheu a mesma garota para Jacob, houve uma batalha terrível entre eles, jamais vista no nosso plano espiritual, pois nunca guerreiros de uma mesma linhagem haviam duelado antes, a flecha de Ephraim completou a magia, todos ficaram contra ele, por preferir Carlisle ao próprio neto, mas ele insistiu dizendo que tamanha gratidão só poderia resultar em algo muito maior que todos nós, ele estava certo, mas a insistência do Black superior em lançar também sua flecha resultou no imprimitig da _Dádiva_, é como chamamos a menina Renesmee aqui no plano superior, pois unirá em si todas as forças dando à luz ao primeiro e único vampiro lobo humano, com o nome Black, que significa Força Quileute, e o nome Cullen, que significa Luz entre as Trevas. Ele será o maior e melhor líder que a aldeia já conheceu e viverá para sempre, seus pais e sua família assistirão à sua liderança quando Sam abandonar a metamorfose depois da morte de Emilly então ele assumirá o seu lugar na matilha principal."_

Não demorou muito para que eu pudesse relacionar uma coisa com a outra, minha filha vivendo um amor impossível pelo líder de outro bando, e os rumores que corriam pela aldeia de que Emilly estava grávida, devia ser aquilo que ele dissera a respeito do imprimiting a caminho.

"Sim Sue, Emilly está gerando o imprimiting de Leah."

Woah! Era muita informação de uma vez só, eu comecei a me perguntar...

"_Por que isso? Porque eu? Por que agora?"_

A resposta me atingiu como um raio.

"_São profecias, estou preparando você para algo maior que está por vir, Billy está sendo preparado pra se juntar a nós, e você sendo preparada pra ocupar o seu lugar no conselho dos anciões."_

"Billy sabe de tudo isso? Porque não contou a todos? Teria evitado tantas coisas, o sofrimento do próprio filho, o quase ataque a Bella, a separação das matilhas, a angustia dos Cullen durante a gravidez da menina."

"_Não cabe ao ancião entregar profecias, ele não é um profeta, é o guardião da magia, o protetor dos segredos, ele é proibido de interferir no destino dos acontecimentos, tudo que houve, tinha que haver, sofrimento, angustia separações, guerras e reconciliações, para que o destino maior viesse a se cumprir, o Grande Cullen Black mudará toda a história, estará acima dos Quileutes e até mesmo acima dos Volture, sua inteligência e formação o colocará em lugar privilegiado entre os humanos também, qualquer tipo de profecia poderia prejudicar sua criação, ele deve crescer como uma criança comum, com direito a tudo que uma criança deve ter, família, mimos, diversão, disciplina, responsabilidade, não queremos que seja criado como uma espécie de deus, um messias ou coisa parecida, ou que seus pais e família sejam poupados de toda normalidade da infância sabendo que estão criando um grande líder, não queremos que lhe dêem privilégios ou que o sobrecarreguem com expectativas."_

O peso daquela responsabilidade nem me tinha sido dado ainda, mas já pesava em meus ombros.

"_Mas não se preocupe, não caberá a você decidir ou não, quando ou se revelar as profecias, assim como não coube ao Black, se qualquer ancião decide revelar qualquer segredo da magia, seu fôlego de vida é tirado antes de dizer qualquer coisa, é como sempre foi é e sempre será. A menos que sejam liberados pelos espíritos, como a lenda de Taha Aki, nada do mundo espiritual dever ser atravessado no percurso da vida terrena, a não ser os rituais pré estabelecidos pela tribo."_

Eu ainda estava engolindo e tentando processar tudo, quando percebi sua forma se mudando para um abutre, as luzes a sua volta tomaram um tom de fumaça poluída.

"_Não permita que a tristeza pela partida de Billy enfraqueça a tribo, as matilhas devem se unir, algo muito ruim está sendo criado pra destruir a tribo e os Cullen, Renesmee se apaixonará por Jacob e os Volture temerão o poder dessa união quando souberem, estamos chamando o máximo de lobos para a matilha ainda novos para que possam estar treinados para a grande batalha."_

Quando vi já estava de pé, minha carne tremia como se eu fosse me transformar num lobo.

Era muita coisa, muita informação ao mesmo tempo, mas saber que o perigo voltaria a nos assolar, era mais do que eu podia suportar, algo pulsou dentro de mim, não era o extinto materno, ele só me faria querer pegar meu lobinhos e sumir dali, também não era a sabedoria de líder anciã, pois essa com certeza me traria calma, eram os tão esquecidos genes de lobo explodindo dentro de mim.

Pronto, lá se foi o caríssimo vestido comprado para festa de Nessie, de olhos fechados, eu me transformei numa loba como há tanto tempo atrás, quando abri os olhos, vi diante de mim o quem nunca mais pensei que veria de novo, o lobo de pelo caramelo como Seth, muito maior e mais majestoso, era o meu Harry.

Estiquei o meu pescoço pra tocar com o focinho nele, e pra minha surpresa, pude fazê-lo.

Ele enroscou o pescoço no meu, e tudo dentro de mim alcançou calma no seu toque.

"Calma minha querida...O bem sempre vencerá, e nós somos o bem, eles só querem sangue e poder, nós queremos a paz e igualdade, segurança para nossas famílias, temos algo maior pelo que lutar, nenhum exército seria capaz de vencer a força do amor."

Meus olhos encontraram os dele num momento mais íntimo do que qualquer outro, de repente eu pedi o inevitável.

"_Deixe-me ver você, deixe-me vê-lo em forma humana."_

Eu abaixei a cabeça como um cão que implora, dei alguns passos para trás e voltei à forma humana esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Eu não tive nenhum constrangimento em estar nua, ele tinha sido meu marido por tanto tempo que mais parecia toda minha vida, e quando existe amor de verdade as imperfeições no corpo trazidas pelo tempo não tem a menor importância.

Eu fiquei ali parada e ele ficou sobre duas patas, um giro de luzes transformaram o enorme lobo na borboleta azul do início.

"_Eu não tenho mais forma humana a minha forma humana voltou ao seu lugar de origem, à natureza."_

A dor da separação voltou, tão forte que me sufocou, Harry nunca mais seria meu, eu poderia sempre contar com sua proteção, mas ele nunca mais seria meu de verdade.

De repente minha angustia voltou, a vara ainda estava ali no chão, minha filha ainda estava totalmente fora de controle esperando de castigo no quarto, meu filho ainda era um lobo aos quinze anos, e eu estava sozinha pra lidar com isso, sem contar que eu estava nua no quintal de minha casa.

Cheguei a apertar os olhos pra ver se a borboleta desaparecia e tudo não seria apenas uma alucinação provocada pelo stress.

"_Pode abrir os olhos, eu não irei à parte alguma até que você se sinta segura pra lidar com tudo."_

Abri os olhos e vi o lençol do varal se soltar numa rajada de vento e pousar sobre meus ombros.

"_Leah precisa sentir que antes de qualquer coisa, você é a mãe dela, que ela tem a você pra obedecer e respeitar, e se preocupar com cada passo que ela dá, você não precisa temer puni-la, disciplina trás segurança, significa que você se importa com ela, Esme é uma mulher sábia, deve ouvir o que ela disse, sabe que se eu estivesse aqui, Leah teria levado uma surra por essa bagunça e por gritar com você."_

Eu engoli seco e apanhei a vara no chão.

"Mas aí é que está, se você estivesse aqui, as coisas seriam diferentes, ela não teria provocado tudo isso, ela era uma menina doce antes de perder você, Sam foi uma grande perca, mas ela tinha o seu colo, de repente você se foi, ela ainda se transformou em loba, e passou a ser essa pessoa amarga que sente que a vida lhe tirou tudo."

A borboleta pousou na ponta da vara e a voz dele me fez entender com doçura.

"_Mostre a ela que não perdeu tudo, que ainda é sua garotinha, lembra quando você batia nela por aprontar na escola e depois ela te abraçava no seu colo te pedindo desculpas e dizendo que te amava? Faça o que for necessário pra trazer aquela garotinha de volta, antes que seja tarde demais."_

Ela sempre será minha garotinha travessa, para todos os pais os filhos nunca crescem, sempre precisam de nossa ajuda.

"_Leah nunca precisou tanto da sua ajuda, vocês duas cruzaram uma linha muito longe hoje, e precisam voltar juntas antes que tudo esteja perdido."_

Eu sabia que ele estava falando da bofetada que eu dera nela mais cedo, respirei fundo lembrando das orientações de Esme, ela me garantiu que se eu me desculpasse e mesmo assim desse uma surra nela depois, ficaria claro que o tapa fora um erro, mas que a punição era necessária.

"_Sim, você precisa trazer tudo de volta linha ainda hoje, pois a partir de amanhã você será a anciã chefe da aldeia, e seu lar precisa estar em ordem, incluindo Seth e suas aventuras fora da escola."_

Eu já tinha me esquecido de Seth saindo da linha, mas o que me chamou atenção foi o que ele disse sobre... _amanhã?_

"_Sim, já passa de meia noite, e eu vim preparar mais um Black pra se juntar a nós, você teve sorte de falar comigo enquanto estava passando por aqui." _

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Isso significa que não vou mais te ver?"

Era uma pergunta, mas soou mais como uma resposta, uma conclusão na verdade.

"_Sim, eu vim buscá-lo, por ter sido o último a partir, quando outro guerreiro estiver pronto pra partir será a vez dele de descer, e assim sucessivamente."_

Eu permaneci em silêncio impedindo que as grossas lágrimas que escorriam no meu rosto inundassem as minhas palavras.

"_Eu só tive o imenso prazer de despejar a magia do conhecimento, sabedoria, entregar a você os segredos da tribo, por você ter me invocado. O ritual de consagração do ancião é sempre realizado pelo espírito mais próximo, eu buscarei Billy amanhã e então ele mesmo faria seu ritual de passagem, fomos privilegiados por tudo que aconteceu."_

Minha garganta finalmente foi capaz de emitir algo, saiu rasgando e cheio de dor.

"NÃO É JUSTO! VOCÊ DISSE QUE ESTARIA CONOSCO!"

"_Eu sempre estive, eu sou os pássaros que sobrevoam a cabeça de Seth quando está em apuros nas patrulhas, sou as vozes que martelam na cabeça dele quando precisa decidir algo importante, tento me aproximar de Leah também, mas sua frieza me afasta, e estou sempre por aqui, no seu jardim junto de outras borboletas, ou cantando na sua janela de manhã como um pássaro, nós espíritos somos a força da natureza e estamos sempre perto de quem amamos."_

Eu não queria sorrir, mas meus lábios e a beleza daquele momento me obrigaram, era tão maior que todos nós que eu não podia ignorar por uma dor egoísta de quem queria alguém só para si, ele não era mais um conjunto de corpo voz e consciência, ele era agora tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, ele era energia, magia na sua forma mais completa, e um dia eu estaria com ele, e isso devia me bastar.

"_Sim, minha Sue, você tem trabalho a fazer, cumpra com galhardia sua missão, por que a verdadeira vida apenas começa quando esse corpo volta à suas origen_s."

Senti pena dos Cullen, se eles pudessem desencarnar um dia com certeza teriam acesso a isso, mas estarão presos aqui pra sempre.

Enquanto eu refletia Harry pousou no meu nariz e afastou-se com leveza sumindo aos poucos, mas antes que se afastasse demais me fez um pedido.

"_Diga a Jacob que permaneça com Billy, sei que quer se despedir da menina mas deve estar com o pai antes de ele partir, não se esqueça, não deve dizer nada sobre o que está pra acontecer."_

Sua imagem já tinha desaparecido, apenas faíscas caíam quando eu ainda ouvi seu sussurro.

"_Eu te amo..."_

_Continua..._

**A/N: Sei que devo ter extrapolando na imaginação, viajado na maionese pra dizer o mínimo, mas quem melhor pra dizer do que vocês? Eu realmente já tinha essa coisa toda de imprimiting na minha cabeça desde que li Breaking Dawn pela primeira vez, e sempre tive a mesma opinião sobre a coisa toda de **_**"la tua cantante**_**", só precisei unir os pontos e criar coragem pra mexer na história desse jeito, e aproveitar a oportunidade de estar em "terras Quileutes" nesse momento.**

**Eu já tinha escrito o 7, lá na casa dos Cullen, escrevi assim que terminei o 5, só pra não perder o embalo de Esme e Carlisle, então voltei ao 6, porque sei que nunca iriam me perdoar se eu deixasse a surra de Leah de lado, mas na minha opinião, o 6 tinha que terminar onde terminou, então o 7 vai ser finalmente o acerto de contas com Leah, e o 8 fica sendo o que está pronto.**

**Por favor, deixe me saber que você aí, e me prestigie com seu review.**

**Assim que chegarem os reviews o capítulo 7 estará disponível.**


	7. A Filha

**A/N: NÃO VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ SONHANDO, É MESMO UM NOVO CAPÍTULO! Como prometido**

**OMG vocês foram incríveis, eu tive tanto medo de que tanta informação junta provocasse cansaço, e fizessem vocês desistirem da fic, tipo: Ah fala sério a nelluca surtou e tá inventando coisa pra encher lingüiça, EU JURO, que tem todo um propósito por trás de cada informaçãozinha.**

**VOCÊS SÃO DE LONGE OS MELHORES FÃS DO MUNDO TODO!**

**Agora vamos voltar na casa dos Clearwater, divirtam-se.**

**Bos vindas: Michelli **

Fê, essa é pra você ;)

**Útimo Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 7**

"**A filha"**

**POV Sue**

Entrei em casa envolta no lençol, meu rosto ainda estava molhado eu não me importei em secar as lágrimas, eram como lembranças que eu queria guardar, do momento mais feliz e mais triste da minha vida ao mesmo tempo, ter oportunidade de falar com ele, ou de tocá-lo, mesmo que como lobo era mais do que eu podia esperar pra o resto da minha vida.

Subi as escadas contando cada degrau, prestei atenção pra ouvir os roncos de Seth, mas então me lembrei, que se Leah estava no quarto, e Jacob muito provavelmente devia estar tentando apagar a euforia de Renesmee, embalando os presentes pra mudança ou coisas do tipo, Seth devia estar escalado para patrulhar aquela noite.

Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha quando lembrei da profecia, mas então me lembrei também de que os Volture só pensariam em fazer algo depois de saber da união de Jacob e Renesmee, e pelo que sei ele ainda é um irmãozão protetor pra ela.

Abri a porta do meu quarto, entrei e joguei a vara em cima da cama, que nunca parecera tão enorme e vazia, e a primeira coisa que vi quando me virei para o espelho e tirei o lençol dos meus ombros, foi a tatuagem gravada em meu peito entre os seios, no lugar do coração, era igual a dos lobos, mas tinha uma rosa enroscada, reconheci no mesmo momento, as rosas que subiram pelo meus punhos na momento do ritual.

Pude notar alguma coisa nos traços do meu rosto, eram exatamente os mesmos, mas trazia uma certa sabedoria, diferente da sabedoria da idade, um ar diferente, eram como os traços de Jacob mudaram quando resolveu torna-se Alfa de sua própria matilha, As bochechas rosadas e redondas do menino de estavam ali, mas seu rosto trazia um ar de quem podia ser pai de alguém, ao ponto de eu confiar meu filho de quinze à um garoto de dezesseis.

O mesmo ar, que fazia de Billy um líder majestosamente respeitado, e nunca um velho índio numa cadeira de rodas, igual ao Jovem Dr. Cullen, que faz seus filhos parecem um bando de pirralhos perto dele.

Mas eu também podia ver que minha maternidade estava em cada traço, meu desejo e acima e tudo meu dever, de por minha família em ordem, Harry confiara em mim, os espíritos confiaram, era minha missão, como poderia eu cuidar de um tribo inteira se meus filhos estavam tão fora de controle, minha filha me enfrentando com total desrespeito e meu filho me enganando bem debaixo do meu nariz.

Eu pensei em tomar um banho e enfrentar tudo de manhã, mas quando estava me vestindo ouvi, um barulho de choro vindo do quarto de Leah.

Talvez fosse o melhor momento pra eu mostrar a ela que tinha uma mãe.

Fui até o seu quarto, e entrei sem bater, ela tinha vestido uma calça xadrez de flanela que ela adorava pra dormir e uma camiseta branca, estava de costas pra porta.

Parecia tão frágil, eu pensei que seria a hora de tentar alcançar seu coração sem ter que apelar pra uma surra.

"Leah, querida? Você está bem?"

"Eu que ficar sozinha."

Ela murmurou no travesseiro.

Eu já fui adolescente e conheço bem essa história de 'quero ficar sozinha', é exatamente o contrário, se os pais ouvem essas palavras e realmente os deixam sozinhos, passam a mensagem de que não ligam, não se importam o suficiente pra insistir.

"Meu bem, precisamos falar sobre o que está havendo, quanto mais adiarmos pior será pra todos nós... por que está chorando?"

Insistir ainda com carinho e paciência, mas a resposta veio rude dessa vez, não era mais um sussurro abafado pelo travesseiro, era uma resposta malcriada atravessando dentes serrados.

"Eu estou chorando de raiva de vocês! TODOS VOCÊS!"

Ela começou entre os dentes e terminou num grito medonho.

Meu queixo caído pesou de desgosto, ainda estava tentando fechar minha boca quando algo ainda mais espantoso aconteceu, ela se virou pra me encarar e gritou no mesmo tom de voz!

"SAIA DAQUI!"

Eu sei o que você deve estar pensado, que eu surtei, que eu parti pra cima dela e a fiz calar a boca, que mostrei a ela com quem estava falando, talvez fosse o que qualquer pessoa faria, mas eu não era qualquer pessoa eu era a mãe dela, então não desci ao nível dela tentando gritar mais alto.

Eu finalmente fechei a boca, e toda calma e concentração estava no meu rosto, eu a encarei nos olhos com firmeza suficiente pra fazê-la perceber o tamanho da burrada que acabara de fazer, foi inevitável que ela desviasse os olhos.

O silêncio era gelado, deixava claro que o limite tinha sido atravessado, então com calma eu me pronunciei.

"Eu vou sair sim, mas eu vou voltar e você vai se arrepender _tanto_ de ter me mandado pra fora, porque quando ouvi você chorando, eu vim de mão vazias, disposta a apenas conversar com você, mas agora eu vou buscar a vara que eu peguei pra te bater, pois está claro que é o que você precisa, mocinha!"

Quando usei o termo mocinha, me senti mais mãe do que eu tinha me sentido a um bom tempo.

Pude ver seu rosto mudar para respeito e preocupação num instante, ela sabia que eu estava no controle da situação, eu não estava gritando nem descontrolada, nem chorando magoada, eu estava no total comando da minhas emoções, o que deixa qualquer pai ou mãe muito mais apavorante do que em qualquer outro momento.

"Mãe, espere... eu... me desc-!"

Ela ia dizendo quando eu saia pela porta, mas eu me virei e ela foi cortada severamente pelo meu olhar.

"Não peça desculpas agora, você teve sua chance, hoje eu vou por um fim a esse seu comportamento nem que seja a **última** coisa que eu faça."

Minha voz era baixa e calma, mas firme.

Eu saí sem bater a porta, e ouvi o baque dela sentando-se na cama, eu podia imaginá-la com as mãos no rosto, tentando se recuperar emocionalmente e se arrependendo, mas meu trabalho estava apenas começando.

Eu peguei a vara e senti meu corpo tremer, olhei no espelho e disse a mim mesma:

"Você pode fazer isso."

Quando eu entrei no quarto dela, eu a vi dar um salto da cama como se tivesse como fugir ou adiar alguma coisa, os olhos fixos na vara, que mais parecia um galho, eu nunca bati nela depois que entrou pra matilha, ela devia estar contando com uma vara como as que Harry e eu usávamos, ela sabia que Seth apanhava mesmo depois da transformação, mas eu sempre batia nele de cinto, o couro é sempre uma opção, já que não arrebenta, pelo que entendi mais cedo, nem na pele de vampiro.

Eu puxei a cadeira da escrivaninha para o meio do quarto e apontei pra ela, deixando a vara em cima da mesa.

"**Sente-se!"**

"Estou bem assim!"

A quem ela queria enganar com aquela postura durona, estava morrendo de medo, eu podia sentir, sua expressão era dura, mas seus olhos oscilavam toda vez que encontravam os meus, eu a encarava com frieza sem querer descer a uma discussão, eu dera uma ordem e estava esperando ser obedecida.

Ela cruzou os braços num sinal típico de que não ia ceder.

Eu fiz exatamente o contrário descruzei os meus e desisti da conversa.

"Se você não quer conversar, podemos passar pra outra parte."

Eu me virei pra pegar a vara, antes que colocasse a mão nela, Leah já estava sentada na cadeira.

O que eu tinha pra dizer a ela, antes de qualquer coisa, não podia ser naquela postura, eu queria que acreditasse em mim, de coração e não que fosse coagida a acreditar.

Então me sentei na cama, o quarto era pequeno, a cadeira no meio não criara uma distancia tão grande entre nós, meus olhos se encontraram com os dela, eu podia ver o ressentimento neles, algo me dizia que não era por estar sendo obrigada cumprir uma ordem, ou pela vara que volta e meia chamava sua atenção em cima da mesinha.

Eu sabia bem o que era, então não perdi mais tempo.

"Desculpe por bater no seu rosto, eu não devia ter feito aquilo, não tenho o direito e prometo de coração que nunca mais vai voltar a acontecer."

Primeiro os olhos dela se arregalaram, depois se encheram de água e então ela virou o rosto, talvez fosse pra não demonstrar fraqueza em suas lágrimas, mas senti meu pedido de desculpas sendo negado, eu não ia desistir, peguei o queixo dela trazendo seu rosto de volta com carinho, mas seus ainda me evitavam.

"Filha, me perdoa, eu não... tenho como explicar, não tem explicação, o que sei é que sinto muito, e que me dói só de pensar que algo assim tenha acontecido entre nós."

Seu silêncio ainda era duro como pedra, então disse o que já devia ser dito muito tempo, assim que pensei nas palavras, pude de repente perceber, que já não vinham sendo ditas há um longo tempo.

"Eu amo você..."

Eu disse com tanto amor que foi impossível não receber um retorno, seus olhos molhados encontraram os meus, e as lágrimas não podiam mais ser contidas, nem as dela, nem as minhas.

Eu dei um abraço nela puxando-a para a cama comigo, senti seus braços subindo com cautela até retribuir o gesto.

"Filha, me perdoa?"

Ela disse sim com um som esganado entre a dor, eu sabia que tinha tanta coisa em sua garganta, tanta culpa pela forma que ela vinha conduzindo as coisas, usando a sua própria dor pra atropelar a tudo e a todos inclusive a mim, sua própria mãe, e mesmo assim estava ali aceitando o _meu_ pedido de perdão.

Esme tinha razão, eu jamais poderia discipliná-la sem resolver aquilo, eu poria tudo a perder se unisse a vara à todo esse ressentimento.

Ficamos ali abraçadas por um tempo, até que senti que estava na hora, que o elo mãe e filha estava novamente estabelecido.

Eu peguei seus ombros e a afastei o suficiente pra olhar em seus olhos, mas ela colou o queixo no peito, pois eu tinha restabelecido meu lugar como mãe, e ela como filha tinha uma conta enorme pra acertar, a começar pela forma que ela tinha tido a audácia de _gritar_ comigo e a terminar pela enorme confusão que causara na festa de Nessie.

"Olhe pra mim Leah, por que você tem agido assim?"

"Eu nã-..."

"**Eu disse, Olhe. Pra. Mim."**

Ela começou a falar ainda olhando para as próprias mãos, eu a cortei com autoridade, ela tentou manter o olhar no meu, mas embora seu rosto estivesse de frente pra mim, a pupilas dos seus olhos oscilavam em todas as direções, enquanto eles piscavam freneticamente.

"Eu não sei ok? Eu só não suporto mais todo mundo esfregando suas vidinhas felizes na minha cara, tá bom?"

Ela disse levantando com ímpeto, parte pra fugir do meu olhar, parte pela agitação que aquela declaração causou nela, eu mesmo inocente em achar que sua submissão duraria até o final disso.

"O que você quer dizer com isso Leah?"

Eu perguntei dando a ela a chance de se explicar, é claro que a essa altura eu já estava de pé com as mãos no quadril.

"Primeiro, Sam com Emilly esfregando seu imprimiting na minha cara."

Ela apontou amarga na direção da casa deles.

"Quando eu consegui fugir da maldição de ficar ouvindo seus pensamentos felizes, eu planejei com Jacob, partimos daqui e dividirmos a nossa dor, não éramos os melhores amigos do mundo, mas pelo menos a rejeição nos fariam companheiros de alguma forma, daí ele teve um imprimiting com a aberração e fica passando aquele sorrido devotado na minha cara o tempo todo."

Eu entendi porque Harry disse que não deviam ser entregues profecias, a menina que pra mim era só uma criança interessante, de repente ganhou meu respeito de forma diferente, imagino o quanto a vida de seu filho seria afetada se todos soubessem, eu não sei bem por que, mas senti necessidade de corrigir a expressão da minha filha não apenas pelo palavreado inaceitável, mas por que a magia contida na menina me trazia algum tipo de reverência.

"Aberração não é um termo apropriado Leah! Meça suas palavras, você já esta encrencada o suficiente!"

Eu disse ainda mantendo o máximo da minha compostura, eu queria mesmo era pegar aquela vera e cortar a bunda dela, mas era minha oportunidade de ouvir.

"Mas é isso que ela é, uma aberração, ela e toda sua família de sangue sugas nojentos."

Ela estava começando a ficar abusada de novo, eu sabia que era o momento de avisar o limite chegando.

"Leah Cleawater! Eu disse pra medir suas palavras!"

Ela como sempre ignorou o aviso, e eu permitir que fosse em frente pra ver até onde ela iria.

"Ah sim, vossa majestade os Cullen, tem mesmo que ser respeitados, tem todo o direito de vir aqui esfregar na minha terra o quão felizes eles são, enquanto eu não passo de um cão de estimação."

Eu tentei trazer um pouco de clareza aos pensamentos ressentidos dela, era minha vez de ouvir, embora o tom não me agradasse, era a primeira vez que ela se abria comigo depois de sua mudança repentina de personalidade.

"Sabe que não é assim, você está na matilha de Jacob por que quer, e você não protege apenas os Cullen e sim metade da região, sabe que depois dos Volture e todas as alterações depois de Renesmee, toda a região de Forks, pra não dizer o estado de Washington, precisa de proteção."

O que eu disse pra ajudar, na verdade ofendeu.

"Por que _eu_ quero! Parece piada, eu não tenho querer aqui, eu fui pra outra metade pra fugir dos pensamentos felize de Sam, eu tenho que conviver com os de Jacob, mas pelo menos nunca fui apaixonada por ele."

Ela engasgou um pouco e depois continuou.

"E quanto à proteção, a quem estamos querendo enganar? É a eles quem estamos protegendo, a matilha dava conta muito bem de tudo antes da princesa Bella decidir virar tudo de cabeça pra baixo."

Ela parecia outra pessoa, invejosa, mesquinha, não parecia a filha que Harry e eu criamos com tanto carinho, e ensinamos a se importar com os outros.

"É tudo muito injusto, eu não tive escolha alguma, nem quem ser, nem a quem amar, nem meu pai a vida deixou comigo enquanto ela podia brincar de uni-dune-tê, e adivinhe só, ela escolheu uma vida e ficou com as duas, ficou com Edward e manteve Jacob por perto, escolheu Carlisle e manteve o Charlie, casou com um vampiro, mas formou família! Não bastasse eu ter que engolir tudo isso de goela abaixo, eles vem comemorar aqui? Quer saber? Eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de jogar na cara delas a única coisa que eu tenho e elas não?"

Chegou o momento de perguntar o que decidiria o destino daquela vara.

"O que foi que você jogou na cara delas pra causar uma briga daquelas?"

"Eu disse à Loira burra que elas têm um útero seco, morto, incapaz de gerar qualquer forma de vida..."

Os olhos dela era estranhos pareciam estar saboreando uma vingança fria e calculada.

Eu fiquei gelada, eu não podia acreditar que a crueldade e a frieza no coração de minha filha chegara tão longe.

Eu sabia que nada era um assunto mais delicado na casa dos Cullen do que a maternidade, Esme perdera um filho e nunca mais poderia gerar, embora fosse mãe adotiva de 6 adolescentes e ter tido a oportunidade de ajudar na criação de Nessie, ainda era uma ferida incurável em seu coração, ferida ainda muito mais aberta no coração de Rosálie que nem mesmo tinha o que Esme possuía, eu sabia da amargura de Leah, mas não pensei que chegaria a tanto.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso, você tem noção de quanto feriu aquela menina?"

"Ela mereceu, o assunto era entre Bella e eu, ninguém mandou ela se meter! Ela que sempre odiou Bella, ficou toda ofendidinha por que Bella começou a chorar, só porque eu falei do Charlie, ela trocou de pai descaradamente e ainda se sente ofendida?"

Ela deu um sorriso irônico com que disse, e eu mais uma vez fiquei mortificada, a pior coisa que Bella teria de enfrentar, seria a morte de Charlie e todos sabiam que era um assunto mais que delicado, que todos tentavam evitar.

"Ela não matou o seu pai e nem trocou o pai dela, você não tem nada a ver com isso! Não pode continuar ferindo as pessoas só porque a vida não te deu o que você quis!"

Ela cruzou os braços cheia de razão.

"Será que não? Meu pai sofreu um ataque cardíaco enquanto caçavam Victória, se não fosse todo o circo que Bella e os Cullen criaram, meu pai podia muito bem estar aqui, me ajudando com essa porra toda de matilha e imprimiting e sabe se lá mais o quê!"

Ela começou a derramar lágrimas amargas quando falou do pai, eu devia repreender por mais uma palavra horrível, mas ela começou chorar e eu permiti que desabafasse.

Foi um progresso, ninguém a vira chorar e por pra fora a dor da morte dele, desde do momento em que aconteceu, ela só se fechou e ficou trancada por dias, nunca mais falou com ninguém com gentileza, e mandava todo mundo que queria falar com ela sobre Harry, calar a boca.

"Nós não sabemos disso Leah, o coração do seu pai já estava fraco, e mais cedo ou mais tarde falharia por algum motivo, poderia até mesmo ser o resultado do campeonato de baseball."

Eu quis ajudá-la ofereci um abraço, mas ela não retribuiu, mesmo assim mantive meus braços a sua volta e disse com sabedoria.

"Ponha tudo pra fora Leah, você precisa se livrar dessa dor ao invés de descontar em tudo e em todos."

Minhas mão ainda faziam círculos nas costas dela quando senti o empurrão.

"Eu não me arrependo de nada, estou feliz que vão embora, quero mais é que se ferrem!"

"LEAH!"

Eu disse ressentida com o a atitude e marcando o limite que tinha chegado à borda.

"Quem me atacou foi Alice, eu só me defendi, ou eu tinha que apanhar no quintal da minha casa também?"

Eu estava confusa, há poucos minutos atrás ela parecia tanto com a minha garotinha, parecia arrependida e tudo mais, pelo menos por me tratar de forma rude, mas me _empurrar_ foi ainda mais inaceitável do que gritar comigo.

Eu tinha passado do limite aquela noite também, mas já tinha me redimido e atravessado de volta, é como Esme dissera, agora que eu já tinha me livrado da culpa e estava dentro dos limites novamente, eu podia trazê-la de volta, e sabia exatamente como fazê-lo.

"Se seu pai estivesse aqui ele ficaria tão desapontado, porque eu estou, e uma coisa eu vou te dizer, senhorita amarga, ele não está mais aqui, mas eu estou, e eu ainda espero o melhor de você, você é minha filha, e é importante pra mim, eu ainda quero ver você ter um imprimiting e ser uma boa mãe e um bom exemplo para os membros dessa tribo, uma história de superação, uma loba que dá orgulho ao seu alfa, sua vida está apenas começando, eu sou sua mãe estou com você nesse caminho e não vou permitir que você que saia dele como tem feito, nem que eu tenha que te dar uma surra toda vez que você se desviar dele como fez essa noite."

Com essa palavras, eu peguei a vara.

Ela ainda estava muito agitada pelo que houve e não demonstrou nenhuma reação defensiva, na verdade teve uma reação de ataque.

"Você não pode desfazer o que está feito, nem me guiar à parte alguma eu não sou mais criança."

Foi minha vez de dar uma risada irônica, eu agarrei o seu braço com força, ela tentou se soltar mas arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que não podia, ela tinha se esquecido por um instante que sua força de lobo não significava nada pra mim já que eu também fui uma.

Eu joguei a vara na cama e a agarrei pelo outro braço também puxando-a pra perto de mim.

"Você vai saber do que estou falando quando tiver seus filhos, filhos sempre serão crianças para os pais, o tempo passa tanto pra vocês quanto pra nós, sempre estaremos á anos de distancia de vocês."

Eu sentei na cadeira no meio do quarto e ela sabia bem o que ia acontecer.

"ME SOLTA!"

Ela gritou e eu ignorei seu protesto jogando de bruços no meu colo.

Pus a mão no elástico da calça e ela jogou a mão pra me impedir de puxá-la, eu agarrei o punho dela e prendi nas costas, e puxei tudo até os joelhos, e enchi a mão com uma palmada forte pra fazê-la parar de lutar.

PLAFT!***

Ela não emitiu nem um som, mas a senti inspirar o ar e travar os lábios segurando a dor, mas eu não ia desistir até que ela cedesse e reconhecesse que não passava de uma garotinha precisando de bons modos.

PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** AHaaaaaaaa!

Eu já tinha passado de 15 palmadas cada uma mais forte do que a outra, quando ela finalmente cedeu, então decidi que era hora de começar de verdade.

PLAFT!****** PAraaaaaaa! Ok?

"**Estou me fazendo entender Leah?"**

PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** AAAAArraaaaaiiii!

PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** Táaaaaaaah!

"**Nunca mais diga isso pra mim!** PLAFT!*****NUNCA! **PLAFT!*** **NUNCA!** PLAFT!*** **MAIS!** PLAFT!*** Desculpaaaa! Tá boooom eu não falo maaaaaiiis

PLAFT!*** PLAFT!*** PaaaaaaaaaaaRaaaaa!

Eu agarrei o braço dela pondo-a de pé!

Ela já estava chorando e soluçando, minha garotinha estava de volta, ali no meu domínio, totalmente vulnerável, chorando com o traseiro vermelho e em chamas, estava pronta pra aprender a maior lição de sua vida.

"Isso foi pra você aprender que eu sou sua mãe, e você sempre será minha menina, não importa quão alto você **pensa** que pode falar comigo."

PLAFT!***AAAAAAAAAiiii!

"**Entendeu?"**

Ela se encolheu o traseiro colocando a mão como se tivesse 7 anos de idade, quase caiu com a calça prendendo seus joelhos.

Eu soltei o braço dela e automaticamente ela usou as duas mãos pra esfregar o traseiro vermelho.

Eu peguei a vara determinada.

"Agora isso aqui!"

Eu falei mostrando-a pra ela, provocando um olhar de terror no seu rosto.

"É pra você aprender a respeitar a dor das pessoas e deixar de ser má, deixar de ser rude."

"Mas..."

Ela começou, mais eu não queria ouvir mais nada dela.

"Mas nada Leah! Agora tira essa calça e deita de bruços na cama!"

Ela me conhecia o suficiente pra não discutir comigo quando eu estava com uma vara um cinto ou um chinelo na mão.

Ela tirou a calça se atrapalhando com os pés, eu podia vê-la tremer e se arrepender quando ela olhava para a vara firme na minha mão e minha cara de quem não tinha a menor chance de mudar de idéia.

SUISH!***

Eu desci a vara com força assim que ela deitou, seus joelhos estavam no chão, eu a vi pular com o primeiro golpe, que riscou seu traseiro com um vergão.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ela deu um grito que doeu na minha alma, mas a lição estava apenas começando.

Dei mais duas varadas seguidas e comecei o discurso.

SUISH!*** SUISH!*** AARRAAaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii!

**Não **SUISH!***** Quero** SUISH!***** Mais** SUISH!***** Saber** SUISH!***

**De Você **SUISH!*****Sendo Grosseira** SUISH!***

**Você Vai** SUISH!***** Usar** SUISH!***

**A Educação **SUISH!*****Que Nós** SUISH!***** Te Demos** SUISH!***

**Quer** SUISH!***** Você** SUISH!***** Queira** SUISH!***** Ou Não!** SUISH!*** aRRaaaAAAAAAAAAAiiiiiii!

Ela gritava enquanto eu batia, urrava de dor, mas eu estava disposta a ajudá-la por tudo pra fora, a dor, a culpa, a raiva, estava disposta a fazê-la se arrepender e poder começar tudo de novo.

Enquanto gritava, ela dizia coisa desconexas como promessas de um melhor comportamento, mas todo filho grita essas coisas na esperança de parar uma surra.

SUISH!***" Eu prometo por favoooooor eu promeeeetoooo!"

"**Eu é que te prometo Leah, que nunca mais você vai se esquecer disso!"**

SUISH!*** SUISH!***

!

Ela não agüentou mais, ela já estava esperneando como qualquer criança, a dor não permitia nenhum orgulho que lhe fizesse ficar parada ou calada.

SUISH!*** AAAAAAAaaaaaaaa

SUISH!***ArrAAAAAAAAAiiiiiii

SUISH!*** OOooooouuuuuuuu

SUISH!*** aaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Mamãaaaaaaaae

SUISH!*** SUISH!***PAAAAAraaaaaaaaa

SUISH!*** AAAAAAAAêeeeeee

SUISH!*** SUISH!*** Paaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaa

Ela levantou se contorcendo e tentou fugir de mim, ela olhou para a janela, mas não era uma alternativa, ela até poderia até pular pela janela só de camiseta e se transformar num lobo, mas uma hora ela precisaria voltar pra pegar roupas, do contrário ficaria numa situação complicada, como poderia voltar a ser humana estando nua, sem voltar pra casa? E tanto ela quanto Seth sabem que fugir não é uma boa idéia, pois sabe que não importa quanto tempo demorar pra voltar, a surra será muito pior.

Então ela tentou fugir da vara ali no quarto mesmo, mas não importa pra onde ela corria ou pulava, a vara a alcançava.

SUISH!*** SUISH!*** PARA Mãe Paaaaaraaaaa

SUISH!*** SUISH!*** AiAi aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

SUISH!*** SUISH!***Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!

SUISH!*** SUISH!*** AiAiAi Mãaaaaaaaaaae!

SUISH!***AaaaaaUUUUUUUUU

SUISH!*** AAAAaaaaaaRRaaaai

SUISH!*** SUISH!*** AiAiAi Mãe Paaraaaaaaa!

SUISH!***Paaaara Mãeeeeeee

SUISH!*** SUISH!*** Eu não aguento maaaaaaaaiiiiiiiis

Até que num golpe de sorte ela entrou no canto entre a parede e do guarda roupa, ela colou as costas no canto, e tentou proteger as pernas com os braços e a mãos.

"**Saia daí menina! Se eu tiver que te tirar daí eu juro por DEUS!"**

Eu não precisei terminar a ameaça, ela saiu tremendo do canto e implorando.

"Por favor mamãe... eu vou para com isso, eu vou ser gentil, mas não me bate mais não."

Eu não tinha ouvido a palavra mamãe da boca dela já fazia tanto tempo, é incrível o efeito que uma boa surra pode provocar.

Ela saiu de lá e eu não podia deixar essa estratégia funcionar, eu sinceramente não queria mais bater nela, mas ela não podia ser recompensada por se esconder, então eu peguei o pulso dela e dei mais cinco varadas

**Quantas** SUISH!***** Vezes** SUISH!***** Eu Já Disse** SUISH!***** Pra Não **SUISH!*****Fugir?** SUISH!***

**Você vai à casa dos Cullen antes que eles se mudem e pedir desculpas à Rosalie, à Bella, à Alice e aos Pais dela.**

O ditado 'quem cala consente', geralmente não se aplica à Leah, eu não ouvi nenhuma resposta à minha ordem, e sabia o que significava, era um grande e redondo _**não**_, que não tinha coragem de sair.

Eu parei por um instante diante dela, esperando um resposta.

Então tive um idéia, larguei a vara, abri o guarda roupa dela e vasculhei por um cinto, eu estava blefando, mas naquela altura do campeonato, como ela iria saber?

"É assim que vai ser?"

Eu dobrei o cinto na mão e levantei, ela fez xixi nas pernas de tanto medo, cobriu o traseiro e me deu a resposta que eu esperava.

"Sim senhora! Eu peço! Eu peço!"

"Se eu tiver que mandar de novo, você vai **arrastada** e debaixo de cinto! **Está me ouvido?**"

Ela balançou a cabeça num frenético movimento de sim.

"Agora vá tomar um banho e volte aqui pra gente conversar."

Ela saiu de cabeça baixa e constrangida, fez menção de pegar toalha e roupas, mas eu mandei que fosse logo e eu cuidaria disso.

Ela saiu, me deixando com minhas lágrimas eu estava tão cansada, cada vergão no corpo dela era uma ferina na minha alma, mas era o meu trabalho e de mais ninguém.

Eu olhei em volta, parecia que tinha passado um furacão ali, tive que me concentrar pra não me sentir um monstro.

Meu coração de mãe me levou a verificá-la, eu tinha de ter certeza de que tudo estava bem, a bagunça ficaria pra depois, peguei uma outra calça de pijama e uma camiseta azul bebê, que ela adorava vestir quando estava de folga, uma toalha limpa e um par de chinelos que ela não levara para o banheiro.

Quando entrei no banheiro ela ainda chorava baixinho, nem parecia choro, era como uma pessoa enfrentando o início de uma gripe.

O boxe estava fechado eu coloquei a toalha no cabide, as roupas na bancada da pia e falei com ela tentando disfarçar a minha voz de quem tinha chorado.

"Leah você está descalça? Eu trouxe seu chinelo sabe que não é seguro tomar banho com os pés descalços, pode escorregar no azulejo molhado."

Eu sempre tive preocupação com meus filhos, depois de entrarem para o bando, essa coisa de cura rápida, virou uma bela desculpa para imprudência, volta e meia o Dr. Cullen tinha de prestar serviços aos membros das duas matilhas.

"Estou bem, estou com os chinelos que Seth esqueceu no banheiro...de novo."

Lá se fora minha desculpa perfeita para dar uma olhada nela.

"_Oh Sue! Pelo amor de Deus! Você é a mãe dela, não precisa de uma desculpa."_

Pensei comigo mesmo.

"Leah abra o boxe eu quero te ver."

Ela abriu constrangida, não por estar nua, eu era sua mãe, já tínhamos visto uma à outra nua milhares de vezes, o constrangimento estava no tratamento infantil, além de levar palmadas no meu colo, apanhar de vara verde, eu ainda estava ali pra verificar seu bumbum? Mas são coisas que mães não podem evitar quando necessário.

É como ficar perguntando se o filho está comendo direito, como se eles não já não tivessem aprendido isso aos três anos de idade, como se fosse possível um ser humano morrer de fome se ninguém lhe dissesse pra comer, bebês já nascem gritando por comida.

Ela virou-se de costas pra mim, os vergões eram apenas uma sobra no traseiro rosado, muito provavelmente já deveria ter sumido completamente quando ela fosse dormir.

Eu passei a mão pra saber se não tinha nenhum calombo ou coisa assim.

"Mãaae, eu tô bem."

Ignorei seu protesto.

"Já terminou seu banho?"

Ela disse que sim, então eu peguei a toalha e pra envolvê-la.

"Mãaae..."

Ela começou, mas eu cortei mais uma reclamação.

"Eu disse que hoje eu iria te provar que ainda tem uma mãe, e isso também faz parte."

Eu a envolvi na toalha como quando era pequena, peguei roupa e a guiei até o quarto.

Quando entramos no quarto dela, eu me arrependi de não ter arrumado a bagunça primeiro.

Eu sentei na cama a ajudei a se vestir, peguei um pente em meio à maquiagem abandonada há anos, e desembaracei o seu cabelo.

"Filha, precisamos hidratar o seu cabelo, está muito maltratado, você não precisa ser como os meninos só porque é uma loba, você precisa retomar os hábitos femininos que você tinha, usar maquiagem, usar vestidos, mesmo no dias de patrulha você pode usar bermudas femininas e camisetas femininas."

Eu não queria bombardeá-la com tantas mudanças, não queria passar a ideia de que ela não era aceita como ela era, mas eu sabia que aquela versão amarga e masculinizada não era ela, lembro-me muito bem de Leah durante horas na frente do espelho do seu quarto, do carinho que ela tinha com Seth quando ele era bebê.

Eu continuei falando e falando, mas ela se mantinha em silêncio, sua expressão não era dura, era mais como quem ouve concorda, mas há não muito o que dizer.

Seus olhos ainda eram vermelhos como de uma criança chorona, mas eu senti que minha menina estava ali novamente, só o tempo iria dizer, mas aquele jeito mal humorado e irritado não estava mais ali, apenas tristeza.

Desisti de ficar falando, a deitei na cama com carinho, ela abraçou o travesseiro e deitou sobre o estomago, como qualquer garotinha que levou uma surra antes de ir pra cama.

Eu permaneci no quarto, colocando coisas no lugar, a vara quase destruída chamou minha atenção, eu olhei pra traz, e contemplei o trabalho bem feito, meu bebê parecia um anjo dormindo.

Minha mão estava no interruptor quando ouvi sua voz com uma doçura perdida há muito tempo.

"Mamãe?..."

"Filha?..."

Eu dei passos rápidos e sentei-me na beira de sua cama.

Enquanto eu passava as mãos em seus cabelos ela me perguntou.

"Você acha mesmo que um dia eu terei filhos também?"

Seus olhos pareciam os olhos de um cãozinho com fome.

"Oh querida... é claro que sim, por que a pergunta?"

Eu acariciei suas bochechas.

"Às vezes penso que sou um beco sem saída genético, meu ciclo não funciona mais, por isso que ninguém teve um imprimiting por mim, ou eu nunca tive por ninguém."

A compaixão uniu minhas sobrancelhas, eu não fazia idéia de quantas coisas ela tinha guardado dentro de si todo esse tempo.

"Você só precisa dar tempo ao tempo, abri seu coração, ter esperança nas coisas, acreditar na magia, sua vida só está começando, algumas coisas podem ter dado errado, mas se realmente acreditarmos que no final tudo vai dar certo, é o que acaba acontecendo."

Eu enroscava o dedo no seus cabelos, que perfeitamente lisos não sediam ao meu vão esforço de formar um cacho.

"Eu disse ao Jake como me sentia, ele disse que acha que se um dia eu parar de me transformar meu corpo voltaria ao normal."

Ela disse como se quisesse desesperadamente se agarrar a um fio de esperança.

"Jake é sábio, e está correto, a primeira coisa que me aconteceu quando parei de me transformar foi você."

Eu concordei, seus olhos brilharam como um diamante raro, há tanto que eu não via aquele brilho.

"E se ao invés de ter um imprimiting com alguém que me proteja pra que e possa sair da matilha, eu tiver um imprimiting com um bebê idiota?"

Eu ri do jeito que ela falou, ela não usou a palavra idiota com arrogância, ela falou com o mesmo desgosto daqueles que viam esse tipo de imprimiting.

"Primeiro, você não vai achá-lo idiota, ele seria o centro do seu universo, e segundo você adoraria protegê-lo assim como fazem Quill e Jacob, até o dia em que ele se transformaria em um imenso lobo capaz de protegê-la e vocês dois enxeriam uma casa de lobinhos, impetuosos como você, e que provavelmente irão dormir de bumbum vermelho um milhão de vezes, mas você vai amá-los como a própria alma e vai fazer tudo que estiver ao seu alcance para ajudá-los, e o que não tiver ao seu alcance, você vai tentar encontrar um meio de alcançar."

Ela deu um sorriso constrangido.

"Mãe, você me perdoa por ter sido tão malcriada e ter transformado tudo num inferno, eu devia tê-la ajudado a superar a morte do papai, mas só me preocupei com a minha dor, me perdoa por ser tão egoísta."

Eu a puxei num abraço desajeitado, não queria que ela se levantasse.

"Sim minha filha, você sempre terá meu perdão, meu carinho, minha atenção, minha disciplina, e acima de tudo, meu amor."

"Obrigada mãe, eu fui tão-..."

Ela começou falar no meu cabelo, mas eu a interrompi.

"Já passou, você já foi punida, já foi perdoada e terá bastante tempo pra refletir, pois os Cullen vão embora amanhã e você está de castigo por um mês inteiro, só vai sair daqui pra se desculpar com eles e voltar pra cá, eu não quero ver o seu nariz fora dessa casa, e só vai sair do seu quarto quando eu achar que deve, nada de TV, telefone internet ou música."

"Mas mãe!"

Ela protestou deixando a cabeça cair de volta no travesseiro.

"É isso mesmo!"

Ambos, Seth e Leah, sabiam muito bem que estas três palavrinhas encerravam o assunto.

Caminhei em direção à janela para fechá-la.

"Por favor deixe aberta, os sons da natureza me ajudam a dormir, aprendi na mata, é como calmante, posso ouvir o riacho ao longe, se me concentrar posso até ouvir as ondas se quebrando na praia de LaPush, foi a única beleza que encontrei na metaforfose."

Deixei a janela aberta apenas prendi as cortinas por causa do vento, puxei o cobertos sobre ela, seus olhos já estavam fechados, beijei sua testa então me dirigi à porta.

Antes de sair, me voltei pra vê-la mais uma vez, uma linda borboleta azul entrou pela janela e pousou delicadamente no seu cabelo depois na cabeceira de sua cama.

Pode ter sido Harry, talvez tenha sido uma simples borboleta, eu nunca vou saber, a única coisa que sempre vou saber, é que o coração de minha filha estava voltando ao normal depois daquela noite.

Eu saí dali, sentindo o que não sentia à muito tempo, a sensação de dever cumprido, é lógico que estávamos apenas começando, aquele mês de castigo ia ser um inferno, Leah já estava a seis anos vivendo mais como um livre lobo selvagem, do que como uma garota, mas eu sabia que finalmente eu estaria no comando agora.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Ainda tem mais um pouquinho de Sue, eu só achei que seria um ótimo encerramento de capítulo.**

**O Próximo está pronto.**

**Assim que chegarem os reviews, finalizaremo s o POV Sue.**


	8. O Filho

**A/N: Esse capítulo é bem menor mas ainda é na casa dos Clearwater, é apenas uma continuação, Seth ainda precisa lidar com Seth.**

**Boas vindas: 17bh**

"**Último Problema em Forks"**

**Capítulo 8**

**O filho**

**POV Sue**

_Eu saí dali, sentindo o que não sentia há muito tempo, a sensação de dever cumprido, é lógico que estávamos apenas começando, aquele mês de castigo ia ser um inferno, Leah já estava a seis anos vivendo mais como um livre lobo selvagem do que como uma garota, mas eu sabia que finalmente eu estaria no comando agora..._

~#~

Esse pensamento me fez lembrar de Seth, eu precisava de uma emboscada, sei lá, aparecer na escola ou algo assim, eu não queria apenas dar uma surra nele por saber a verdade, eu queria que ele passasse pelo susto de ser pego em flagrante, pra nunca mais tentar algo parecido de novo.

Eu descia as escadas para a cozinha em busca de um copo d'água, quando o telefone tocou, a princípio levei um susto, já era mais de 1 da manhã, pensei em Billy, seu estado de saúde não estava nada bem, e eu sabia que ele poderia partir a qualquer momento.

Atendi depressa, no segundo toque eu já estava ouvindo a voz de Jacob, tive que me conter pra não deixar escapulir que já sabia do que se tratava.

O que foi ótimo por que eu realmente não sabia, sua voz estava descontraída, embora um pouco constrangida por eu ter atendido a ligação no meio da noite.

"_Ah...Sr. Clearwater...éee...descupe-me por ligar a essa hora, na verdade eu queria falar com Seth, eu devia deduzir que ele estava dormindo..."_

Eu não disse que Seth não estava, eu queria ver até onde ele iria, só pedi pela milésima vez que chamasse de Sue.

"Não se preocupe Jake, eu estava bem acordada, posso passar o recado ou é algo muito pessoal?"

"_Não não, eu só queria pedir a ele que amanhã depois da prova eu queria ajuda dele pra checar a travessia dos Cullen antes de eles partirem, eu senti fedor de vampiro diferente perto da fronteira de Forks, mas parece ter fugido de um lobo, deve ter sido a matilha de Sam, eu só quero ter certeza de que Nessie vai passar em segurança, e presumo que Leah tem coisas pra resolver com você, por isso vou precisar dele."_

Não sei bem porque, mas eu acho que sabia bem de quem o tal estranho fugira, dei corda ao assunto.

"_Ah sim, se não se importa Leah está de castigo por um mês, a menos que você precise dela, se não precisasse eu ficaria muito agradecida."_

"_No que depender de mim Sue, pode contar comigo, é o mínimo que posso fazer depois de deixá-la resolver tudo sozinha."_

Eu não queria desviar o assunto então insisti.

"Obrigada Jake...Mas algum recado pro Seth?"

"_De nada...Quanto a Seth, diga a ele que desejo sorte no teste, que não precisa s preocupar, ele teve pra se preparar, vai dar tudo certo."_

Tempo pra se preparar? Eu quase não vira o moleque em casa naquela semana! Eu tinha que jogar verde, mas algo me dizia que eu não colheria maduro, e sim podre.

"Mas uma vez obrigada por dar a ele o tempo que precisa pro colégio você é um bom líder."

"_Não precisa me agradecer Sr. Clearw-... Sue, nessa última semana eu queria mesmo passar mais tempo perto da minha Nessie, Leah fez um bom trabalho quase nem sentimos falta de Seth, mas era semana de prova, de forma alguma eu iria prendê-lo conosco enquanto devia estar em casa estudando, isso Sam me ensinou bem."_

Respirei fundo de frustração.

"_Vou deixar a senhora dormir agora, parece exausta, boa noite, diga a Leah que o que quer que tenha resolvido com ela, eu considero resolvido...boa noite."_

Eu já ia me despedir quando me lembrei.

"Oh... Jake... Eu queria lhe fazer um pedido de amiga..."

"_Qualquer coisa Sue..."_

"Olha, eu sei que deve querer estar o mais próximo de Nessie amanhã, mas Billy precisa de você, ele não parece bem, você devia ficar com ele, Nessie sempre estará por perto, mas não sabemos até quando Billy estará."

Era mesmo difícil não poder dizer nada, mas a decisão não ser minha, facilitava um pouco, de qualquer forma os espíritos não me permitiriam mesmo, ainda bem que ele foi tão receptivo ao meu conselho.

"_Obrigado pelo conselho, de qualquer forma Edward não me deixa na casa até tarde desde que Renesmee aparenta 12, e o clima lá tá pesado por causa da Alice, parece que o pai dela deu uma surra nela pela briga, ou vai dar, não sei direito, eu quis sair antes de saber demais, eu prefiro mesmo manter distância, o nervosismo de Jasper deve estar por toda parte, eu saí antes que ele chegasse, contra a vontade de Nessei na verdade estou na divisa de Forks, estou indo pra casa ficar com meu pai, já patrulhei o perímetro dos Cullen e avisei a Esme pra dizer aos outros sobre o aroma estranho, se tem uma garota protegida nesse mundo essa noite, é ela." _

Eu sabia que aquilo ia acontecer com a menina dos Cullen baseada no que Esme dissera, mas ainda assim era estranho imaginar o Dr. Cullen com um cinto na mão.

"Obrigada por me ouvir Jake, boa noite!"

"_Boa noite Sue!"_

Eu pus o telefone no gancho, e bufei pra mim mesma

"_A semana inteira? Eu vou matar esse garoto!"_

Meu pensamento levou minha visão na vara que eu trouxera do quarto de Leah!

Essa noite não termina nunca?

Eu caí no sofá descrente, Seth não teria se quer chance de se explicar, o discurso da responsabilidade acadêmica já tinha sido desgastado por Sam, pó Billy, por mim, por Jacob e até pela Leah.

Eu passava a mão na têmpora, nada me acalmava, eu só queria por minhas mãos em Seth.

Eu batia o calcanhar no chão, meu joelho subia e descia com velocidade, e justamente enquanto eu pensava que ainda bem que ele não estava ali, a maçaneta da porta girou com cuidado.

Eu fiquei quieta até que ele entrasse, ele abriu a porta cautelosamente sem fazer nenhum barulho, ele não me viu no sofá da sala, porque seus olhos estavam direcionados ao topo da escada, muito provavelmente se certificando se a barra estava limpa.

Todos os sinais de malandragem estavam estampados na sua postura, costas curvadas pontas dos pés respiração ofegante.

"Onde você estava?"

Ele deu um pulo com a mão no coração.

"Credo mãe! Você quase me matou!"

Eu peguei a vara sem pensar duas vezes, e fui pra cima dele.

"**Eu quase te matei? Eu vou te matar seu moleque!"**

SUWISH!*UOOOOOOOOUuuuuuuu!

**Onde **SUWISH!***Você** SUWISH!*** Estava?** SUWISH!* AAAAAAAAiiiiiii

"Eu tava patrulhaaando! É minha vez na escala!"

Eu fiquei cega com o descaramento dele em mentir daquele jeito.

SUWISH!* SUWISH!* PERAÍ MÃAAAAAAAAE

SUWISH!*QUE ISSO MÃEEEEEEE

SUWISH!* SUWISH!* PERAiiiiiiiiiii

SUWISH!* QUE QUE EU FIIIIIIIIIIZ!

SUWISH!* EEEEEEEEi!

SUWISH!* SUWISH!* AiAiAaaaaai!

SUWISH!* PAAARA MAIZINHA AiAiAi

"AAAAAAAAiiiiiii Mãe! Peraiiiiiii mãe!"

**Seu mentiroso!**

SUWISH!* SUWISH!*Heeeeeeeeeey mãaaaaae!

**Vai fingir que não sabe por que está apanhando? **SUWISH!* AAAAAAAAAAuuuuuuuu

**Por que Seth?** SUWISH!*AAAAAAAAAuuuuoooo

Ele fez aquela cara apavorada de quem tinha sido pego, mas não respondeu a pergunta.

Então eu perdi a paciência

SUWISH!* SUWISH!*Caaaalma mÃeeeeeee!

SUWISH!*Eu Posso Explicaaaaaaaaaa

SUWISH!* SUWISH!* AHaaaaaRraiiiiiiiiii!

SUWISH!*Deacuuuuuuulpaaaaa!

SUWISH!* SUWISH!* Deixa eu explicaaaaaaaaa!

SUWISH!*Arraaaaaiiiiiiiiii

Ele gritava e tentava fugir, mas eu estava tão louca que ele não tinha chance, seja onde for que ele pulasse, eu estava ali com a vara acertando seu traseiro.

Eu tive aquela sensação de que se não parasse eu ira longe demais.

**Vai pro seu quarto ou eu vou acabar MATANDO VOCÊ!**

"Mas mãaae!"

**ANDA LOGO!**SUWISH!* HOOOOOOOOOOOOuuuuuuu!

Ele aproveitou o espaço entre meus gritos e correu como um raio

Eu que estava tão controlada há minutos atrás, agora estava gritando com uma vara na mão, mas mentiras me deixam maluca, Leah podia ter todos os defeitos, mas não tinha o costume de mentir ou enganar, ela era mais o tipo que joga as verdades na cara das pessoas.

Eu respirei fundo, o que eu ia dizer a ele, eu não tinha mais nada pra acrescentar ao meu "colégio discurso".

Então eu aproveitei minha postura apavorante e fiz o que qualquer mãe faria.

Subi as escadas soltando fogo pelas ventas e fiz uma ameaça.

Abri a porta do quarto dele tão abruptamente que ela quase voltou em mim, ele caiu de costas na cama com o susto.

"**Eu estou te avisando, se você não passar de ano eu acabo com a sua raça, eu sei que Jake te deu tempo pra estudar, e você estava por aí patrulhando por conta própria, se eu pegar você mentindo de novo eu vou te bater até você molhar as calças."**

Ele olhou pra mim com um olhar tão assustado e constrangido que seria comovente se eu não estivesse tão fora mim.

Ele sempre foi meu bebê, e seus olhinhos pretos sempre conseguiram o que queria de mim, mas eu precisava ser firme, nada poderia livrá-lo do futuro, ele precisava crescer mesmo que preso nos seus 15 anos, um dia ele voltaria a envelhecer, e eu nem sei se estarei aqui quando esse dia chegar.

Eu respirei fundo, apertei a ponte do nariz de olhos fechados.

"Seth, sente-se por favor."

Pedi com paciência.

Quando abri os olhos ele não estava mais amontoado na cama como se fugisse de um predador.

Estava sentado, com as mãos entre os joelhos, o queixo colado no peito.

"Olha pra mim filho."

Ele ergueu primeiro a cabeça, depois as sobrancelhas e só então os olhos.

"Desculpa?"

Eu me sentei ao lado dele com calma.

"Não é isso Seth, você precisa entender, você sempre apronta no colégio e pede desculpas, e depois faz tudo de novo, eu estou ficando cansada disso, mais que cansada, estou preocupada, você já repetiu dois anos seguidos e no ano passado, só passou porque eu fui à escola implorar por uma chance, isso _tem_ que parar, a matilha não é _tudo_, você precisa começar a pensar no futuro."

Mesmo depois de levar uma surra ele ainda teve coragem o suficiente pra revirar os olhos pra mim.

Ele percebeu o erro assim que ele percebeu meu olhar de aviso, então se explicou.

"Porque eu devo me preocupar com isso, eu estou preso nos meus 15 anos esqueceu? Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo pra terminar essa mer-... os estudos."

Ele corrigiu a tempo de não levar outra varada, e continuou com sua desculpa furada.

"Que diferença faz? Se eu deixar pra terminar quando parar de me transformar, eu ainda vou ter 15 anos."

Minha garimpada paciência estava a ponto de sumir de novo.

"Eu não me importo, Seth, eu sou sua mãe e você vai fazer isso agora enquanto eu ainda estou aqui pra assinar seu boletim e esquentar seu bumbum por causa dos Fs."

Ele revirou os olhos usando usei a palavra bumbum.

"Muito engraçado mãe, você fala isso porque não é você tem que fazer o último ano, com cara de aluno do primário, todo mundo me chama de baixinho, de criança, nenhuma garota olha pra mim, toda vez que eu estou no vestiário, eles me perguntam se vou trocar a fralda."

Eu estava começando a entender.

"Filho você tem agido assim pra provar alguma coisa?"

"Se eu quero provar alguma coisa? Mãe! Eu não passo de um bebê pra todo mundo, na matilha do Sam eu não passava de um mascote, eu deveria ter me tornado o 'Poderoso Lobo' como Billy conta nas lendas, e eu sou, mas todo mundo me trata como um filhotinho de cachorro, até a Nessie que eu praticamente vi nascer, já tem aparência de 15, daqui a pouco vai querer mandar em mim também!"

De repente sua postura submissa deu lugar à um adolescente rebelde de pé na minha frente.

"Quer saber? _**Eu**_ ajudei o Edward a matar a Victória e o Riley, enquanto todos lidavam com a ralé, fui _**Eu**_ o único lobo a ter coragem de seguir o Jacob, quando estávamos claramente em menor número, e fui _**Eu**_ que caçou e expulsou um vampiro nômade sozinho hoje, e sabe qual é a pior parte? Eu nem posso contar ao meu líder, porque foi desobediência! E se você já não tivesse me dado uma surra por isso, com certeza era o que estaria fazendo agora!"

Seu tom de voz era petulante, eu tive que me impor.

"**Seth Clearwater!"**

"Pare de me tratar assim! Eu não sou um bebê! Eu não sou um homem, EU SOU UM PODEROSO LOBO! E É ISSO QUE EU QUERO SER!"

Ele gritou e saltou pela janela, antes que atingisse o chão já era um lobo, antes que eu pudesse fechar a minha boca aberta ele já estava sumindo na mata.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Hi there!**

**Sei que não estavam esperando por esse capítulo do Seth, mas é gancho da história. **

**O próximo já está pronto.**

**Assim que os reviews desse capítulo chegarem, voltaremos à casa dos Cullen.**


	9. Sem saída

**Olá todo mundo! Grande surpresa! Mais um capítulo.**

**Agora vamos pelo POV Alice, eu acho que você pode imaginar o porquê, certo? Errado.**

**Boas vindas: **Hiwatari Helloysa

ALERTA: Senti falta de alguns reviews que não costumam faltar, então preste atenção se você leu o da Leah, aquele foi o 7, já tem o 8 que é o do Seth, esse é o _**"9"!**_

**Último Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 9**

**Sem saída**

**POV Alice**

Aqui estou eu. No meu quarto esperando por minha sentença, eu acho que nenhuma razão pode me livrar dessa grande surra, mas, isso não é o pior, O pior é que meu pai vai usar o cinto, e o cinto da disciplina! Poderia ser pior? Claro que não!

Jasper deve estar pirando! Eu estou pirando, meu estomago está revirando, como se tivessem borboletas voando nele.

A última coisa que ouvi foi a porta quebrando, e o carro do meu pai saindo tão rápido que ninguém poderia acreditar.

Resolvi trocar de roupa, eu estava um lixo, joguei fora o vestido maravilhoso que eu comprei especialmente para aquela noite e foi destruído por aquela vira lata sarnenta.

Quando terminei meu banho resolvi vestir algo que deixasse meu pai comovido, o primeiro passo foi uma calcinha tão confortável que chegava a ser infantil, mas idéia era essa mesma, era cor de rosa bebê, assim quando ele visse meu bumbunzinho tão frágil iria lembrar que eu sou sua doce garotinha e pegar leve comigo, depois vesti uma calça de pijama e uma Baby look do Bobby esponja que o Emmett me deu só pra me implicar, fiz uma nota mental de agradecê-lo depois, porque quando me olhei no espelho vi a garotinha mais fofa do mundo.

Se aquela aparência não lembrasse ao papai de que eu era seu bebê, nada mais iria.

Minhas irmãs estavam em seus quartos, pelo menos Rose estava, porque eu não o ouvi dizendo à Bella onde ele devia ir.

Mas eu posso apostar que ela está no seu quarto também e pensando nisso.

Eu ouvi uma batida na minha porta, só podia ser ela, e sua voz veio confirmando isso.

"Lice? Posso entrar?"

"Claro! Por que não?"

Eu tentei esconder meu rosto, pois estava molhado pelas minhas lágrimas, mas ela foi mais rápida do que eu.

"Você está chorando?"

Eu senti suas mãos em meu rosto, foi tão suave, minha irmã pode ser tão gentil, ela é tão doce, Rose é uma boa irmã, e eu a amo, mas ela é mais… Como posso dizer?... Forte... Sabe?

Foram milhares de vezes que ela me salvou com sua força, mas Bella é sempre doce, pelo menos quando ela não está brigando com Emmett ou algum lobo, mas isso é outra história.

O silêncio constrangedor foi rompido pela pergunta de um milhão de dólares.

"Como é Bella?"

Ela me olhou solidária, eu não precisava explicar, ela sabia que eu estava falando do cinto da disciplina.

"Você está com medo?"

Ela perguntou colocando meu cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto eu abaixava o rosto.

"Ele nunca me bateu de cinto antes Bella, só teve uma vez que agente roubou uns carros, você sabe da história da grande decepção, cada uma ganhou uma cintada, e acredite, não foi divertido, eu não poderia ter outra daquela, quanto mais uma surra... O que eu estava pensando Bella? Atacar aquela fedida daquele jeito?"

Eu comecei a surtar.

"Eu vou sair daqui! Ele deve estar quase chegando..."

Ela agarrou meu braço antes que eu chegasse à janela.

"Você enlouqueceu? É do papai que estamos falando! Lembra das histórias que me contou de quando Emmett e Jasper fugiram? Porque eu me lembro de quando Edward teve essa péssima idéia."

Eu só precisava de um razão pra fazê-la me soltar, então disse a primeira lógica que veio na minha mente.

"Com agente vai ser diferente, com as meninas é sempre diferente, nenhuma de nós fugiu antes, ele vai ficar tão assustado por ter me causado tanto medo, e vai ficar tão feliz em me ver de novo quando eu voltar, que vai me encher de abraços."

Ela olhou pra mim como se eu estivesse ficando maluca.

"Ou... ele vai ficar tão preocupado com seu paradeiro, e tão chateado por ter fugido, que quando você voltar vai te encher de palmadas."

Eu passei a mão no traseiro sem perceber, sabia que não haveria outra saída.

"Lice, você se lembra de quando você foi ao Brasil, buscar Nuhel pra salvar a Renesmee? Ele quase te bateu, todo mundo ficou apreensivo quando ele mandou você pro escritório, você só não estreou o cinto da disciplina por ter salvado a todos, mas você se lembra do que ele falou sobre sumir sem avisar? E olha que daquela vez você não estava fugindo de uma surra."

Eu não conseguia pensar direito.

"Não interessa, eu vou sumir por tanto tempo que ele vai acabar desistindo... Até que me ver novamente seja a única coisa que importa."

A porta abriu novamente e a voz da minha irmã mais velha acompanhou o assunto como se estivesse estado ali conosco desde o começo.

"E quanto tempo você acha que vai ficar desaparecida? Ele vai até o inferno atrás de você, não lembra de quando Edward foi pra o Brasil e depois pra Itália? Ele estava disposto a atravessar o continente só pra trazê-lo de volta debaixo de tapa."

Ela tinha um ponto.

"O que a faz pensar que ele vai ficar sentado aqui remoendo sua falta enquanto você banca a garotinha caprichosa que não se importa com o quão preocupada sua família está? "

Bella concordou com ela.

"Pense bem Alice, Jasper e mamãe vão ficar devastados, assim como o resto de nós, sem saber onde você está."

Eu continuava não pensando direito, a única coisa que eu queria é que elas me largassem antes que meu pai chegasse, talvez eu pudesse fugir da Bella, mas com Rose no outro braço eu não tinha a menor chance.

"Por favor, me soltem, eu juro que digo a vocês onde estou, vocês não ficarão devastadas e ainda podem dizer aos outros que estou bem!"

Rose deu uma risada sarcástica.

"Ah sim, porque funcionou tão bem pro Edward!"

"Meninas, por favor..."

"A RESPOSTA É NÃO ALICE!"

As duas gritaram juntas me sentando na cadeira, mal respirei fundo com minha derrota e escutamos o carro entrando na garagem.

Não demorou se quer os suficiente pra quebrarmos o silencio tenso que se instalara no ambiente, meu pai ordenou já no andar de cima.

"Isabella Marrie Swan Cullen, no seu quarto **agora**!"

Minha irmã tremeu.

"Eu acho que tenho mais com que me preocupar agora, torçam por mim, não é o escritório, mas sei que não vai ser bonito."

Rose olhou pra nós com um olhar de culpa.

"Desculpem-me, eu sei que é tudo culpa minha, se eu soubesse aceitar minha situação tão bem quanto vocês, nada disso estaria acontecendo."

Eu não podia deixá-la assumir uma culpa que não era dela.

"Não Rose, todos nós sabemos que atacar alguém renderia uma viagem ao escritório do papai, eu fiz o que fiz por que quis, eu venho querendo isso há muito tempo, só tive a oportunidade e aproveitei, desculpe-me por arrastar vocês pra isso."

Bella sacudiu a cabeça negando minhas últimas palavras.

"Não não não, ninguém tem de se desculpar pelo que vai acontecer comigo, papai já tinha avisado da última vez que se eu, ao menos rosnasse pra alguém de novo, eu ia levar umas palma-..."

"**I-SA-BEL-LA!"**

Ele pronunciou cada sílaba pausada e furiosamente.

Ela deu um pulo e já estava com a mão na maçaneta, mas antes de sair, a porta abriu abruptamente, se eu fosse humana tinha feito xixi, era meu pai com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos, cruzou o braço sobre o peito, ele já tinha tirado o paletó, a gravata e dobrado a manga na altura do cotovelo.

"O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? Alice está de castigo, e vocês também, deviam estar em seus quartos."

Ele descruzou os braços e agarrou o esquerdo de Bella.

"**E você..." **SLAP!* AiAi!

"**Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer?" **

SLAP!* Aaaaaaai!

"**Quando eu chamar, você vem!"**

Ele deu duas palmadas no traseiro dela enquanto a puxava pra fora do quarto, nós continuamos a ouvir as palmadas se afastando pelo corredor, e o escândalo que minha irmã fazia dentro do quarto.

_SLAP!* AiAiAi papai_

_SLAP!* Eu prometo que não faço maaais_

_SLAP!* aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii_

_SLAP!* Eu juuuuuro_

_**Já ouvi isso antes Isabella!**__ SLAP!* SLAP!* SLAP!* ArrAAAiiiii!_

_**Eu disse que não haveria uma**__**próxima chance **__SLAP!* AAAAAAAAAiiiii_

"_**Se você não deitar no meu colo agora mesmo, eu vou tirar o cinto."**_

_SLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa!_

_SLAP!* SLAP!*AAAAAAAaiiiiiiiiiii!_

_SLAP!*AAAAAAAAAuuuuuuuu!_

_SLAP!*aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAiiiiii!_

_SLAP!* SLAP!* OOOOOOOOOuuuuuuuu!_

_SLAP!* Por favoooooooor_

_SLAP!* SLAP!* AiAiAiAiiii Papaiiiiiii_

_SLAP!* SLAP!* Ai paiziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinhoooooo_

_SLAP!* SLAP!*Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

"_**Está dado o recado Isabella? Ou eu preciso explicar melhor?"**_

"_Nãooo não! Eu entendi, eu juro que eu entendi..."_

"_**Eu- Não- Quero- Você- Agindo como uma selvagem!"**_

"_**Pro canto até eu voltar!"**_

"_**Ouviu?" **_

"_Si-iiim se-nhor"_

Rosalie e eu ficamos caladas e tensas até que todo o barulho acabou, só dava pra ouvir os snifs dela e é lógico os minha mãe, quando ele disse 'até eu voltar', Rose deu um pulo.

"Eu tenho que ir, deve ser a minha vez, me prometa que não vai sair daqui, eu sei que vai ser ruim, mas ainda é o papai, ele não vai machucá-la e você sabe disso!"

Eu sabia que minha irmã estava querendo me tranqüilizar, mas eu tinha que saber a resposta que Bella me negou.

"Vai doer muito? Diga-me a verdade, Por favor."

Ela fez uma careta.

"Como o inferno, maninha, mas quanto mais rápido você ceder, mas rápido passa."

Eu não agüentei e comecei a chorar, ela me deu um abraço e um beijo na testa.

"Desculpe-me eu realmente tenho que ir, ou vou apanhar ainda mais."

Suas palavra me fizeram lembrar da visão que eu tivera mais cedo, decidi que ela deveria saber.

"Papai não vai te bater, Bella fez com que ele prometesse em troca de toda a verdade, mas ele vai te por de castigo por participar da briga, então não revide, pois eu vi essa versão e não termina bem pra você, seja qual for o castigo apenas diga 'sim senhor' e aceite."

"Obrigado Lice, você é uma irmã e tanto, por favor fique."

Escutamos os passos do papai saindo do quarto dele, estava falando com a mamãe, provavelmente decidindo que castigo dar à Rose, eu não me preocupei em olhar, de uma forma ou de outra eu iria saber em minutos, o que realmente me preocupava, era o meu destino, ou melhor, o destino da minha bunda.

Eu tentava olhar, mas perdia a coragem toda vez que via a madeira da mesa do escritório tão perto do meu nariz e ouvia a fivela do cinto.

Era horrível demais, todas as vezes que me vi apanhando, era no colo do meu pai.

Eu tentei mais uma vez, e dessa vez, algo realmente preocupante aconteceu, eu podia sentir o ardor no meu traseiro, minha calcinha nos tornozelos, quando o grito de Jasper vem do andar de baixo.

"_Droga! ele vai chegar antes que termine, vai acabar sobrando pra ele."_

Foi o que eu pensei, mas antes que o desespero tomasse conta de mim, eu tive uma idéia.

Busquei em minhas visões, onde e com que ele estaria ao passar pela entrada que divide a reserva Quileutes de Forks, felizmente o vi com Edward e Emmett, era só esperar alguns minutos e enviar as coordenadas ao meu irmão caçula e pedi-lo para afastar o Jazz o maior tempo possível.

A porta do meu quarto abriu, meu pai olhou pra mim e só disse duas palavras.

"**Escritório, Agora!"**

Eu sabia que ele ainda iria falar com a Rose, porque ela estava atrás dele com a cabeça baixa, e as mãos para trás, a cena merecia ser fotografada, sempre que Rose estava em apuros ela tinha um ar arrogantemente corajoso.

"Sim senhor, papai."

Eu disse contando os passos pra chegar a ele, eu podia jurar que ganharia uma palmada assim que cruzasse a porta do quarto, mas não aconteceu.

Entrei no escritório, ele parecia imenso mesmo com todas as caixas da mudança ainda vazias esparramadas abaixo da janela, janela convidativa diga-se de passagem, mas Edward tentara a estratégia de fuga por ela quando voltou da Itália e acabou apanhando na sala, eu tremi com a memória.

Voltei o meu pescoço para o que mais me importava no momento, o relógio acima da porta, que me diria o momento exato de falar com meu irmão e impedir Jazz de entrar no cinto junto comigo.

Mas antes que meus olhos alcançassem o relógio eles avistaram o que eu realmente temia, estava lá pendurado, a lenda que apenas eu não conhecia, sua fivela reluzia e sua imagem trazia o arrependimento instantâneo, eu podia entender porque meus irmãos faziam tudo para evitá-lo.

Eu nem se quer o experimentara, e já estava decidida a não me encontrar com ele de novo.

Meu pai é um homem sábio, e não é a toa que mantém uma família cheia de adolescentes vampiros na linha.

O relógio cantava a cação do tic-tac quando indiscretamente comecei a ouvir o sermão que meu pai tinha guardado para Rosalie, não é uma surra, mas os sermões intermináveis de Carlisle Cullen podem realmente fazer com que alguém não queira repetir a doze por um bom tempo.

"_Sente-se aqui mocinha, precisamos conversar muito sério."_

Eu apertei os olhos com medo das respostas afiadas de Rose, mas presumo que ela tenha se sentado porque, só ouvi a voz do papai.

"_Como você está se sentindo? Por favor abra seu coração pra mim Princesa"_

"_Estou me sentindo idiota e culpada."_

"_Porque você se sentiria assim?"_

"_Eu já devia ter superado essa coisa de não poder ser mãe, Bella me deixou participar da gravidez de Nessie, e me senti como se fosse responsável pela vida dela também, como se eu fosse parte importante, crucial da gravidez, pude cuidar dela quando era bebê, não há mais razões pra eu ficar chorando na frente dos outros como uma idiota, e ainda por cima fazer minhas irmãs apanharem por causa disso."_

Segurei a respiração, se com aquela história de culpa, ela contasse que sabia que não iria apanhar eu estaria mais ferrada um pouco, meu pai proibiu Edward Jasper e a mim, de usar nossos poderes em assuntos de disciplina, há um bom tempo atrás.

"_Princesa, preste atenção, não é idiotice, sabia que sua mãe ainda chora a morte de seu primeiro até hoje? Mesmo tendo todos vocês e Renesmee pra compensar. Cada um de nós temos nossas feridas que não queremos que sejam tocadas."_

"_Mas isso não muda o fato de que toda essa confusão girou em torno da minha fraqueza."_

"_Não filha, essa confusão toda girou em torno da crueldade da Leah e da incrível incapacidade de vocês de me obedecerem."_

"_Olhe pra mim Rosalie!...Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer pra vocês 7, não revidar provocações." _

"Oh meu Deus, Por favor Rose, segure a boca."

Sussurrei para mim mesma.

O sermão ia começar e a pior parte de tudo pra minha irmã mais velha, é ouvir as razões do meu pai para castigá-la, não que prefira apanhar, acho que ninguém prefere, mas enquanto Em e Bella ficam tentando mudar o assunto pra tentar escapar, Edie e eu tentamos dramatizar o assunto pra enrolar, Rose e Jazz, preferem pular toda a parte da conversa e ir logo pra parte física da disciplina.

"_Mas papai! Elas passaram dos limites, elas-..."_

"_Rosalie, eu sei o que é uma provocação, é por isso que se chamam provocações."_

"_A questão é que vocês me desobedeceram, e teriam evitado muita coisa se tivessem me obedecido."_

"_Tem noção do que sua mãe e eu passamos ainda a pouco só pra garantir que o que foi feito com vocês não ficasse impune? E tem noção do quanto isso teria sido mais simples se vocês não tivessem culpa no cartório?"_

"_Obrigada papai, e me desculpe por colocá-los nessa situação..."_

"_Filha, entenda, não estamos aqui apenas para guiá-los e discipliná-los, também para protegê-los, até as ordens mais chatas são dadas pensando no bem de vocês."_

"_E por falar nisso, por mais que você já tenha sido punida pela conseqüência do que houve, você sabe que não posso deixar passar assim o fato de que uma ordem direta foi desrespeitada."_

"_Papai? Você vai me bater?"_

"_Embora você mesmo saiba que merece, eu não vou...Prometi à sua irmã Bella que não te daria umas palmadas se ela me dissesse toda a verdade, já verifiquei e sei que ela cumpriu a parte dela no acordo, então vou cumprir o que disse, sabe que nunca descumpro minhas promessas."_

"_O que vai acontecer comigo?"_

Eu podia sentir o medo dela em sua voz, ele sempre sabe nos castigar, ele sabe bem onde mais dói, as caçadas de Jasper, o piano de Edward, os carros de Rosalie, os jogos de Emmett, Os livros de Bella, os passeios na praia de LaPush de Nessie e é claro, meu cartão de crédito.

Eu também senti medo, medo de ela revidar e deixar meu pai ainda mais nervoso antes de "conversar" comigo.

"_Quando chegarmos em Augusta você vai direto pro seu quarto, na verdade, para o quarto das meninas."_

O que ele quis dizer com quarto das meninas?

"_O que o senhor quer dizer com quarto das meninas?"_

"_Eu mandei ampliar mais quatro quartos na casa do_ _Maine, um para os meninos, uma para as meninas, um para o Jacob, e o outro, do castigo."_

Merda! Ele vinha ameaçando isso desde que Rosalie ocupou o quarto do castigo do Edward, então ele ameaçou fazer outro, mas aí veio Emmett e assim eles acabaram se livrando, Jasper e eu temos escutado essa ameaça desde o primeiro ano da nossa adoção_, "vou fazer um quarto do castigo pra vocês"_, mas nunca passou de uma ameaça.

Quando viemos pra Forks ele já ia fazer outro, quando Bella surgiu nas nossas vidas e depois de muita confusão o quarto destinado a isso virou o quarto da Nessie.

Nessie teve um na cabana dos pais dela, mas novamente meu pai esqueceu o assunto, porque com o Jake por perto tínhamos que manter o quarto de visitas.

A casa de Forks tinha sido ampliada por causa do Jasper e de mim, mas daí veio Bella e Nessie, sem contar Charlie, Jake e Seth, que estão sempre por aqui, eu ouvi que a casa de Augusta estava sendo ampliada, mas eu pensei que essa droga de quarto do castigo tinha sido esquecida.

Rose ficou tão surpresa quanto eu.

"_Como assim quarto do castigo? Igual ao-..."_

"_É isso mesmo mocinha, igual ao que o Edward tinha quando você chegou."_

"_Que merda!"_

"_Com licença?"_

"_Desculpa..."_

Eu não sabia se ficava aliviada com o comportamento submisso dela, ou preocupada se ela realmente estava bem, normalmente Rose só pede desculpas depois de ter apanhado horrores.

"_Você vai passar a primeira semana em Augusta de castigo, e você vai me passar todas as chaves de todos os seus carros na minha mesa mais tarde, e eu vou ficar com elas por um mês."_

"_Um mês?"_

E lá vamos nós.

Eu pude perceber o desafio em sua voz, mexeu nos carros, a Rose está de volta.

"_Bom saber que você estar melhor filha, agora, se a senhorita não concorda, pode ir ao quarto da sua irmã, dizer a ela que prefere uma surra e voltar aqui pra eu esquentar o seu traseiro até você aprender que quando eu disser pra se comportar em algum lugar, __**eu quero dizer exatamente isso!**__"_

Fiquei apreensiva com o silêncio, antes que eu cedesse à tentação de olhar o que aconteceria eu ouvi a voz do meu pai novamente.

"_**É isso que você quer Rosalie?"**_

"_Não senhor."_

"_Então vá buscar as suas chaves antes que eu me arrependa e aumente o seu castigo."_

"_Sim senhor."_

Ouvi a porta bater e o sapato do meu pai se aproximar.

"Merda!"

Eu xinguei quando olhei pra o relógio, isso é que dá ficar ouvindo a bronca dos outros, esqueci do Jazz, não dava mais tempo de ligar, só me restava tentar meus pensamentos, e pedir a Deus que eles estivessem próximos o bastante.

Meu peito subia e descia tão intensamente pela minha respiração apavorada, que qualquer um podia dizer que meu coração estava batendo.

O barulho do sapato chegou à porta, a maçaneta se moveu, o cinto balançou atrás dela, eu comecei a chorar de medo.

"Papai... me perdoa... eu juro paizinho, que eu nunca mais vou-..."

Eu engasguei quando vi que ele não deu a mínima pra o que eu falava simplesmente pegou o cinto pendurado e dobrou na mão.

Eu corri pra trás do sofá, eu queria ser forte como Rosalie e acabar com aquilo logo, mas eu não conseguia, eu precisava amolecer o coração dele.

"Paizinho olha!"

"**Sente-se, Alice"**

Ele disse numa voz baixa e perigosa de dar medo.

Eu dei a volta e sentei no sofá, gritando o mais alto possível na minha cabeça.

"_EDWARD, POR FAVOR, ESTEJA ME OUVINDO! SE ESTIVER ME OUVINDO, POR FAVOR, SEGURE O JASPER, O PAPAI VAI ME BATER COM O CINTO DA DISCIPLINA ELE NÃO PODE OUVIR OU VAI SOBRAR PRA ELE! POR FAVOR MANINHO, ESTEJA ME OUVINDO..."_

"Porque você já está chorando? Eu nem comecei com você, Mocinha?"

"Eu te amo, lamento ter te decepcionado, estou tão arrependida, que..."

Ele fez um movimento com a cabeça EME deu aquele olhar de 'duvido muito'.

"Ou... Você está com tanto medo de apanhar que já está chorando..."

Eu vou poupar o nosso tempo, já que eu já falei um milhão de vezes pra vocês todos que esse tipo de atitude é inaceitável, e esquentar logo o seu traseiro com que eu tenho a dizer, sem contar que eu avisei antes de sairmos daqui.

Aquele não era o que eu esperava, eu estava contando com a chance de dar a ele todos aqueles olhares de piedade, deixar bastante veneno escorrer pelos meus olhos encharcando minhas lindas bochechinhas que ele adora e comove-lo com tantos paipazinhos possíveis, mas ele pegou meu punho e me puxou com o rosto pra baixo no colo dele.

Eu já tinha me esquecido daquela parte, meus irmão já tinham me dito um milhão de vezes, que primeiro ele esquenta bem a bunda da gente com palmadas e depois é que vem o cinto da disciplina.

Eu senti os dedos dele na minha calça, a estratégia da calcinha cor de rosa não adiantou em nada porque ele pegou o elástico das duas juntas.

Mas antes que ele as puchasse, aquilo que o Jake chama de carro estacionou na frente da casa, e meu pai parou por um instante.

"_Por favor vovó, deixa o Jake ficar só até eu dormiiir, por favor, por favor, por favorsinho!"_

A vozinha de Nessie implorou lá em baixo, dava pra perceber que estavam nas escadas da frente.

"_Sinto muito querida, conhece as regras Já é quase meia noite, sabe que seu pai não quer, Nessie!"_

Minha mãe disse com m voz que parecia cançada.

"_Mas você e o vovô é que mandam nele, se você deixar ele deeeixa, por favoooor, é meu aniversáaario!"_

Nessie disse como se fosse chorar.

"_Eu disse não Renesmee!"_

Minha mãe encerrou o assunto,em seguida escutei um baque surdo na escada, era provavelmente o pé descalço dela batendo com força, eu reconheceria o salto do sapato que eu comprei em qualquer lugar.

"_Não comesse com isso, já temos mocinhas encrencadas o suficiente nessa casa hoje, então volte aqui e dê um abraço de boa noite no seu Jake, ao invés de ir em frente com isso, por que se a senhorita for em frente e bater essa porta, vai ganhar uma palmada de presente do Vovô Carlisle, e eu juro que vou deixar."_

Minha mãe ameaçou pelo meu pai, ela o conhecia o suficiente pra saber que ele não apenas estava ouvindo, como também prestando atenção na alteração, nada escapa aos olhos e ouvidos de Carlisle nessa casa.

"_Boa Noite Jake, eu amo você."_

"_Tenha uma boa noite mostrinha, eu vou correr o perímetro pra ter certeza disso, comporte-se e não vai irritar seus avós."_

Ouvimos a porta fechar com cuidado, mas somente os passos de Nessie vieram, a voz da mamãe me matou de vergonha.

"_Obrigado Jacob, eu sei que quer passar mais tempo com ela antes de irmos, mas Carlisle está no escritório com Alice, já esquentou a Bella, já confiscou as chaves de Rose, eu não quero que sobre pra Nessie também."_

Minha cara ficou enorme de vergonha, eu sei que Jake já é praticamente da família, mas precisava mesmo contar pra ele eu estou levando uma surra?

"_Eu tenho mesmo que patrulhar, a Leah está em casa com a Sue e o Seth tem prova amanhã, eu volto pra avisar se sentir alguma coisa."_

Eu que já estava aliviada achando que meu pai ia adiar meu sofrimento e descer pra falar alguma coisa, assim que ouviu Os dois se despedindo lá em baixo, sem nenhum aviso continuou da onde parara e eu senti minhas calças chegando aos meus joelhos.

PAFT!* AAAiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**Eu já falei** PLAFT!* AAAiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**Um milhão** PLAFT!* AAAirrAaaiii!

**De vezes** PLAFT!* AAAaaaaaaaaaa!

O discurso que eu pensei ter sido poupada, na verdade viria da pior forma possível, enquanto ele me batia, assim não tinha chance dos meus olhos grandes de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança, mudar alguma coisa.

Às vezes eu odeio o quanto meu pai é inteligente...

Continua...

**A/N:Não me odeiem por parar agora! Kkkkkkkk**

**O próximo está pronto, mas não vou postá-lo amanhã, pois quero concluir a fic e postar um em seguida do outro igual eu fiz com o 6, 7, 8, e o 9, **

**O 10 já tem partes importantes da conclusão então não quero correr o risco de deixar pontas soltas.**

**Paciência! volto ainda nessa semana, enquanto isso vão relendo a lista de votação porque assim que terminar UPF teremos uma. **

**Deixe-me saber que você está aí, por favor reviewzinho!**

_USA - Estado do Maine - Capital Augusta_


	10. Todo cuidado é pouco

~*_**FELIZ NATAL**_*~

**A/N: Pra quem já estava com saudades dos rapazes, vamos saber deles um pouco.**

**Boas vindas: Victria, Pri e hanna.**

"**Último Problema em Forks"**

**Capítulo 10**

**Todo cuidado é pouco**

**POV Edward**

"_EDWARD, POR FAVOR, ESTEJA ME OUVINDO! SE ESTIVER ME OUVINDO, POR FAVOR, SEGURE O JASPER, O PAPAI VAI ME BATER COM O CINTO DA DISCIPLINA, ELE NÃO PODE OUVIR OU VAI SOBRAR PRA ELE! POR FAVOR MANINHO, ESTEJA ME OUVINDO..."_

Os gritos de minha irmãnzinha soaram na minha cabeça, eu pisei no freio, não ia ser fácil, eu já tinha enrolado Jasper o máximo possível, se ela não queria que ele chegasse a tempo de ouvi-la levando uma surra, os planos deles eram exatamente o contrário, e estavam sendo descaradamente frustrados por Emmett e por mim.

Eu não iria conseguir segurá-lo sem falar a verdade.

"Por que paramos? Devíamos ter chegado há 30 minutos."

Jasper reclamou com mau humor e Emmett olhou pra mim.

"_É a Alice não é? Papai finalmente vai usar o cinto da disciplina nela?"_

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, mas Jasper percebeu.

Nada podia ser mais óbvio.

"ALICE!"

Ele gritou saindo do carro num salto.

"Calma Jazz, eu só perguntei se era problema no carro?"

Emmett tentou inutilmente, contê-lo com palavras.

"Não interessa se é verdade, eu vou à pé, essa idéia de vir no mesmo carro foi estúpida."

Então Emmett resolveu contê-lo com os braços, ele agarrou o Jazz por trás imobilizando os seus.

"Calma aí tigrão!"

A piadinha o deixou ainda mais irritado.

"Isso não é hora pra brincadeira Emmett, me SOLTE!"

Ele percebeu que eu dizer alguma coisa e me cortou imediatamente.

"Eu sei bem o que está havendo aqui, vocês estão tentando me impedir de impedir o papai!"

Emmett, que nunca sabe a hora de falar sério, começou a rir.

"Impedir o quê, maninho? O máximo que você vai conseguir é apanhar também."

Emmett o soltara por causa da risada e Jasper se virou pra ele furioso.

"Se for preciso, eu posso muito bem apanhar no lugar dela!"

Emmett ainda sorrindo replicou.

"Eu disse apanhar _também _e não no lugar dela."

Eu queria mesmo era acalmá-lo, tarefa em que o idiota do meu irmão notoriamente estava falhando.

"Jasper olha, não sabemos ainda, tudo que a gente sabe é que o papai as levou pra casa, que voltou para defender a Rose, se ele veio para defendê-las, talvez não esteja tão bravo assim, sabe que Alice sempre é sempre privilegiada."

Eu tentei conter o ciúme na minha voz, mas todo mundo sabe que nem a Nessie tomou o lugar de Alice, sei que é porque a menina _compete_ com Emmett , mas Alice e eu sempre fomos os mimados, só que ela ainda tem a vantagem de ser menina.

"Olha quem fala? O caçulinha do papai."

Emmett me provocou, mas Jasper não embarcou na dele como sempre, manteve-se concentrado no foco, Alice.

"Acorda Edward, seja realista! Ela atacou uma vizinha na casa dela! Qual é a chance que isso tem de fugir do cinto da disciplina?"

Jasper disse como que tentando me fazer enxergar o obvio, Emmett ficou sério de repente.

"É melhor falar logo cara, não vamos conseguir detê-lo se não falarmos a verdade."

Jasper alternou olhares entre nós, e antes que eu pudesse ouvir o que pensou, ele partiu em disparada.

Eu sempre fui o mais rápido, Emmett o mais forte, mas Jasper era o mais esperto, deu o que fazer pra eu alcançá-lo, e se não fosse a força e o peso de Emmett, nunca teríamos conseguido derrubá-lo.

"LARGUEM-ME, EU PRECISO...EU PRECISO...IR."

Ele gritava enquanto tentávamos a todo custo segurá-lo, ele se contorcia todo até que desistiu, dois a um era demais pra ele, talvez não fosse se ele mesmo não tivesse treinado a gente.

O telefone no meu bolso tocou, eu atendi no primeiro toque, a julgar pelo fato de que minha Bella e minhas irmãs estavam de castigo e meus irmãos comigo, só podia ser o papai ou a mamãe.

"_Edward, onde vocês estão?"_

Era meu pai, eu não tinha idéia do que estava havendo, seus pensamentos eram como suas palavras e os pensamentos de Alice estavam uma bagunça.

"_Edward eu não quero Jasper aqui pelas próximas horas, leve-o pra caçar, eu quero que ele se acalme antes de vir, vocês podem cuidar disso pra mim?"_

Eu escutei calado, respondi com outra pergunta.

"Papai, e Bella?"

Ele apenas insistiu na pergunta.

"_Podem. Cuidar. Disso. Pra mim?"_

"Sim senhor."

Minha resposta saiu engasgada, eu odeio isso, meu pai sempre traça tão bem o limite entre esposa e irmã, ele sempre diz que não é sogro de ninguém e sim o pai de todos, e que dos filhos dele, cuida ele, ai daquele que desafia sua autoridade com essa história de esposa.

Somente Nessie ele não tem como filha e sim como neta, com essa eu posso interferir, geralmente ele respeita minhas decisões como pai e as de Bella como mãe, mas a verdade é que nunca discordamos dele, às vezes ele de nós, mas nós dele nunca.

Mas eu sabia bem quem iria me ajudar, assim que eu conseguisse cuidar do Jasper, eu ia ligar pra minha mãe.

"Escuta Jazz, o papai falo-..."

Ele me interrompeu ante de completar o recado

"Eu ouvi o que ele disse, e se ele pensa que eu vou obedecer-..."

"Ele está correto!"

Falou Emmett apanhado-o de surpresa por trás e imobilizando seus braços, novamente.

"Não, não vamos deixar que você faça uma loucura, papai sabia como você ficaria, e é por isso que em respeito a você te mandou caçar e ficar longe, não apenas vai te poupar do sofrimento de ouvi-la apanhando, como também vai te acalmar."

Ele fechou os olhos de tanta frustração e abriu furioso tentando se soltar dizendo que não se importava, que não estava nem aí.

"Mas que droga Jasper! Você sabe que está!"

Emmett rosnou num raro momento de seriedade.

"Se você for lá, não vai conseguir segurar a se mesmo, vai acabar rosnando pra ele, e vai se sentir tão mal com isso que não vai se perdoar enquanto não ganhar uma surra, ele vai ficar tão chateado que vai deixar você maluco, daí você vai deixar todo mundo maluco."

Jasper suavizou a feição, mas não relaxou a postura, Emmett continuou seu raciocínio, ainda mantendo-o em um aperto firme.

"Eu posso até ver o papai chorando pelos cantos porque você não o vê como seu pai, porque você não confia nele como o pai de Alice e blá blá blá...!"

"Emmett tem razão, você fica mais arrasado do que ele quando ele pensa assim, ele se importa com você."

Ergui a mão com o celular e apontei para o aparelho.

"Isso é uma prova do que estou dizendo, o melhor que você tem a fazer é caçar com a gente e todos estaremos prontos pra encarar o que quer que seja que nos espera em casa, não se esqueça que as meninas também tem culpa do que houve."

Ele fez um gesto singelo com a cabeça concordando.

Fomos à caça, tudo que encontramos foram alguns cervos, mas nossa preocupação, minha e de Emmett, era garantir que nosso irmão não mudaria de idéia e aproveitaria a caça pra escapulir pra casa.

Emmett sempre na retaguarda dele, e eu focado nos seus pensamentos.

A fúria dele estava tão grande que ele atacou logo o macho Alfa do bando, Emmett guloso atacou dois de uma vez, ele detesta preza fácil e pegar dois ao mesmo tempo fez mais interessante pelo menos.

Eu estava concentrado no sangue quente que descia na minha garganta, o animal cujo eu me alimentara de sua vida, tremeu e eu suguei seu último suspiro.

Então um pensamento alto invadiu minha mente.

Eu não entendi, estava rápido, confuso, parte pela disfunção do dono, e parte pela minha situação natural, meus instintos predadores estavam à flor da minha pele.

Eu foquei e vi uma vara verde batendo em alguém, choro, meu primeiro pensamento foi em Alice, mas em segundos minha mente encaixou as peças que afastavam a possibilidade, ela estava no escritório e ele não ia usar uma vara, ele jamais viria pra perto de nós, ele mesmo nos pediu para nos afastarmos, a menos que ela corresse.

Antes que a idéia fosse levada em consideração, eu pude ver a imagem de quem segurava a vara. Sue!

Eu então decidi que os pensamentos pertenciam à Leah, ela devia ter levado uma surra da mãe e estar correndo por aí, revoltada como sempre.

Mas o som das patas se aproximou ao mesmo tempo em que o frenesi do sangue se acalmava no meu corpo, então pelo aroma e mesmo pela voz dos pensamentos eu reconheci o meu melhor amigo Seth.

Não que eu não seja amigo dos meus irmãos ou do meu pai. E Jacob é... Sei lá, não posso chamá-lo de genro, nem mesmo conseguiria, mas também não é só um amigo, é como se fosse da família, sem ser, é... Estranho.

Seth não era apenas meu melhor amigo, acho que também era o único, temos parentes e conhecidos, mas não tenho amizade com nenhum, apenas cortesia.

Meu pai tem amigos vampiros espalhados pelo mundo todo, mas pra eles eu sou o menino do Carlisle, eles não me tratam como igual, chegam até evitar alguns assuntos, ou saírem da minha presença quando querem conversar com ele, como se eu fosse criança, idiotice deles acharem que não escuto tudo, e idiotice a minha achar que meu pai não descobriria...uhn...tremi com a lembrança.

"Seth! É você?"

Eu não fazia idéia como é que uma surra e Seth se encaixavam na mesma situação, lembrei de como Rose mesmo sendo a irmã que eu quero picar em pedacinhos bem pequenos, é que sempre me defende do papai e me dá cobertura quando estou em apuros, Seth e Leah também se dão tão bem quanto Rose e eu, mas talvez ele tenha tentado defende-la e se deu mal.

"Seth?"

Insisti.

"Apareça, vamos conversar!"

Eu convidei.

"_Não Edie! Sinto cheiro do Emmett, sabe o que aconteceu, ele vai começar a tirar sarro de mim e nunca mais vai me deixar em paz... Eu tô bem!"_

"Não, você não está bem, posso ouvir você chorando."

Eu disse e meus irmãos me olharam intrigados.

"Eu não estou chorando cara! Posso não estar bem, mas não estou chorando."

Jasper disse já olhando para o Emmett na defensiva, tentando evitar toda aquela história de "bebê chorão" que nosso irmão sempre começava.

"Sintam cheiro seus idiotas, é o Seth."

Eu disse tentando evitar mais uma rodada de recordações pra provar quem é o mais manhoso dos Cullen, porque eu sempre perdia essas disputas, no máximo eu conseguia perder para Alice, o que pra os meninos não faz a menor diferença.

"_Puxa valeu mesmo Edward! Agora eu nem preciso aparecer pra começar a gozação."_

Meu amigo pensou pra mim transbordando de sarcasmo.

"Aaah! Então Seth é que é o bebezinho chorão?"

Emmett começou sem piedade com aquela gargalhada irritante.

"Pare com isso, Emm! A coisa é séria, ele apanhou da Sue."

"_EDWARD!"_

Meu amigo gritou indignado.

"Desculpe-me, é que pra mim você é como um de nós e apanhar dos pais não é novidade pra ninguém aqui."

"EDWARD!"

Dessa vez foram meus irmãos em uníssono.

"Ah parem com isso todos vocês, eu ouvi, a mamãe contou pra Sue e não demora muito ela iria contar pro Seth que a gente apanha do papai."

Eu disse tentando soar como adulto, por mais que eu só tivesse dezessete, eu podia fazer isso melhor do que o Emmett.

"É verdade, papai disse para Sam e Emilly também, não demora muito toda a tribo Quileute vai estar sabendo que o cinto canta lá em casa."

Jasper disse com desgosto.

"Isso não está certo, os pais parecem ter um pacto para constranger os filhos, quando eles se juntam pra falar de disciplina não estão nem aí com traseiro de quem estão falando."

Emmett reclamou com razão.

Ouvir essa pequena discussão sobre o assunto, deu ao Seth o incentivo de aparecer.

Como lobo é claro, nem morto ele iria aparecer pelado na frente do Emmett.

Eu passei a mão na cabeça dele tentando animá-lo.

"E aí amigão? Que você fez pra deixar a Dona Sue tão brava?"

Ele sentou-se nas patas de trás.

"Eu matei aula a semana inteira, tenho prova amanhã e Jacob ligou pra desejar boa sorte, acidentalmente acabou comentando com ela que eu estava liberado da patrulha pra estudar, ela ficou louca, nem deixou eu me explicar já me pegou de vara na sala mesmo, deve ter sido a vara que ela bateu na Leah."

Eu balancei a cabeça descrente com tamanha insanidade, eu me lembro bem quando cometi o mesmo erro uma vez.

"Você é louco carinha? Faltar uma semana inteira de aula, como foi que ela só soube pelo Jacob?"

Meus irmãos suspiraram alto, engoliram o ar com um ruído de susto ao ouvir o que ele tinha feito.

"_Eu assinei o bilhete que eles manaram pra ela porque eu mudei o número do nosso telefone na escola há séculos!"_

A história dele estava ficando cada vez pior, era uma daquelas típicas bolas de neve que agente deixa rolar pra não apanhar, mas quando ela desaba agente acaba apanhando por cada centímetro de neve envolvido nela.

"Seth você tá ferrado, quando ela descobrir, que você falsificou a assinatura dela e que você trocou o número do telefone, ela vai matar você!"

Ele virou o focinho pro lado dos meus irmãos.

Eu não entendi muito, mas a discussão dos meus irmãos começou a me fazer perceber, que não era mesmo pra eu entender.

"Eu disse pra você que não ia dar certo, a culpa é de vocês dois".

Foi tudo que Jasper disse, na verdade sussurrou, fazendo Emmett se fazer de ofendido.

"A idéia não foi minha eu só quis ajudar, eles é que se enrolaram com a coisa toda do telefone."

Fiquei confuso, quando Jasper falou no plural eu deduzira que ele estava falando de Emmett e Seth, mas aí, foi Emmett quem usou o plural.

Emmett fez cara de quem falou demais e calou a boca, eu continuei sem estender, porque eu tentava ler a mente de Jasper e ele estava cantando em alemão.

Então lembrei-me do lago raso de águas cristalinas que era a mente do meu outro irmão.

"_Pense em outra coisa, Pense em outra coisa, Pense em outra coisa, você, prometeu a** ela**."_

Eu respirei fundo, o mistério estava resolvido, na verdade era uma equação bem simples de resolver:

Se...Emmett + ela = Rosalie

Emmett + segredos + ela = Alice

Emmett + piadas + ela = Bela

Emmett + piedade + ela = Esme

Logo:

Emmett + confusão + ela = Renesmee Carlie

"Emmett, o que Nessie tem haver com isso?"

Joguei verde pra ver se colheria maduro, e o podre caiu direto na minha cara.

Emmett pensou que Seth os havia entregado já que ele não podia falar.

"Seu dedo duro de uma figa!"

Ele soltou olhando para o lobo, mas nem precisava já que o movimento com o focinho que Seth fez mostrou claramente que queria avisar algo.

Eu pus a mão inteira no rosto segurando a frustração, e depois apertei a ponte do nariz.

Renesmee estava me fazendo pagar por cada vez que aprontei com meus pais, será que apanhar por cada uma delas não foi castigo suficiente? Eu tremi pensando em coisas que eu acho que morreria se Renesmee fizesse comigo, como Volterra ou como caçar humanos.

"**Desembucha Seth!"**

Eu disse com a voz parecida com a do meu pai, todo mundo fala que somos quase biológicos, até o Aro, mas quando Renesmee apronta, eu sou praticamente ele.

Seth encolheu as orelhas com o tom da minha voz.

"_Ela... Me ajudou...aaaaa."_

"Aaaaa?"

Eu perguntei impaciente.

"_Ela me ajudou e pronto hora essa! HOra, pra que servem os amigos? Nesse ponto ela puxou a você Edward, nunca deixa um amigo na mão."_

Ele pensou num ritmo rápido como quem foge da conversa.

"Pode ir parando com a bajulação Seth, eu quero saber o que ela FEZ!"

"Ei calma aí irmãozinho, não é pra taaanto!"

Emmett teve a coragem de interromper.

"E você fica na sua! Eu vou contar tudo pro papai!"

Senti uma onda de calma me invadindo, uma calma sobrenatural, então olhei para o Jasper, eu sabia que era dele a ajudinha.

"Eu sei que a sua intenção é ajudar, mas se eu fosse você guardava seus poderes pra acalmar o papai, porque se ninguém me disser agora mesmo o que ela aprontou, eu vou dizer a ele que você foi cúmplice, e seu sonho de apanhar com Alice, vai ser realizado."

Jasper olhou pra mim torcendo a boca e balançando a cabeça pra mim como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado.

"Deixa de drama Edward, o que ela fez não foi tão grave assim, o papai não vai bater em ninguém por isso, no máximo eu ficaria de castigo por acobertar as maluquices desses dois."

Ele disse dando um tapa na nuca do Emmett.

"E além do mais, ninguém gosta de dedo duro e eu tenho coisas maiores pra me preocupar, como a minha Alice por exemplo."

A calma sumiu, meu irmão mais velho tentou por panos quentes.

"Olha Edward, Nessie só quis ajudar ao Seth, e eu só quis ajudar minha sobrinha predileta, sabe que não resisto aos olhinhos de chocolate, por Deus Edward, ela me chamou de _titio do meu coração_."

Eu revirei os olhos.

"Ela te chama assim o tempo TODO, Emmett!"

Eu estava perdendo a paciência.

"Então! Como eu posso resisti-la? Ela é mais forte do que eu, se eu fosse você desistia dessa história, ninguém vai entregá-la, e acho que você devia respeitar o Seth, coloque-se no lugar dele, entregaria a pessoa que te ajudou? Nem a Rose você entrega."

Eu olhei para o Seth e ele tinha aquele olhar de cãozinho com fome e com frio, então eu finalmente cedi.

"Eu vou resolver isso do meu jeito, vou fazê-la falar."

"_Por favor, não vai bater nela, vai?"_

Eu olhei duro pra ele.

"Não é da sua conta se minha filha vai apanhar ou não, e isso vai depender do que ela vai me explicar."

"Fique tranqüilo Seth."

Disse Emmett.

"Não vamos deixar."

Concordou Jasper.

Os dois tinham os braços cruzados no peito, como os guarda costas particulares dela, eu resolvi que não começar outra discussão, de como eles são culpados pelo comportamento, "criativo" de Renesmee.

Olhei pra Seth me sentindo culpado, antes de se tratar de Nessie, era ele que estava com problemas ali, já que o do Jasper fora resolvido, ou pelo menos parecia.

"Seth, como você está? O que faz aqui e em forma de lobo? Está fugindo?"

Ele baixou a cabeça entre as patas, o gesto respondeu a três perguntas de uma vez.

"Péssima idéia!"

Emmett exclamou, Jasper e eu balançamos a cabeça em concordância, nós três tínhamos experiência no assunto.

"Seth fugir de uma surra só torna tudo pior, sua mãe deve estar louca, ela vai te matar quando você voltar pra caso."

Ele ergueu o pescoço arrogante.

"Ela já tinha me batido, eu não fugi da surra, mas isso não interessa, por que eu não vou voltar, vou ser um poderoso lobo pra sempre!"

Ele uivou ao terminar sua declaração, tudo que eu fiz foi rolar os olhos e compartilhar com meus irmãos.

"Ele não vai voltar!"

Caímos os três na risada, qualquer idiota sabe que essa estratégia não funciona.

Ele ficou em posição de caça tentando manter o respeito e rosnou.

"Podem rir, mas enquanto todos vocês, vampiros e lobos, estavam se ocupando com uma briguinha de garotas, eu mesmo expulsei sozinho um vampiro da região."

Eu congelei.

Vi a risada dos meus irmãos diminuir ao perceber que eu tinha ouvido algo importante, eu rosnei e em um minuto eles estavam em guarda ao meu lado.

"O que foi Edward?"

Jasper quis saber sentindo minha vibração inquieta.

"Ele perseguiu um vampiro estranho."

Todos começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo, Seth então gritou na minha mente.

"HEY! RELAXEM _EU_ JÁ O EXPULCEI, ESTÁ TUDO RESOLVIDO!"

Eu não podia deixar de ficar irritado com a ingenuidade dele.

"COMO TUDO RESOLVIDO? O que ele queria? Quem era ele? Você devia ter avisado para que pudéssemos capturá-lo e descobrir o que ele queria."

"Nos leve até onde ele sumiu!"

Emmett disse com urgência.

Seth começou a correr prontamente para o local, estávamos todos em silêncio, nem mesmo a mente de Jasper estava em Alice, ou a de Seth em Sue, e tão pouco a minha nas travessuras de Renesmee, só o que me preocupava era a segurança dela, desde que os Volture tentaram matá-la, qualquer estranho na nossa região poderia ser considerado uma ameaça.

Chegamos rápidos com relâmpagos no local, tentamos reconhecer o rastro, e por mais que a memória de vampiro seja perfeita não havia nada registrado no aroma.

"Seth lembre-se do máximo que puder, talvez eu possa reconhecê-lo, ou pelo menos ver quem é, caso apareça outra vez."

Seth se esforçou o máximo, mas eram borrões rápidos demais pra deduzir qualquer coisa, mas antes que desistisse, o vampiro pulou o rio e olhou pra traz por um milésimo de segundo eu vi algo muito fresco na minha memória.

A tatuagem no pescoço dele, o brasão dos Volture...

"Alfred!"

Eu anunciei frenético.

"Por isso não percebemos o rastro do desgraçado!"

Emmett rosnou.

"Ele teve a coragem de voltar!"

Jasper evidenciou sua frustração.

Quando Nessie aparentava 6, eu dei umas palmadas nela por causa de uma birra e a pus de castigo, ela fugiu de casa e topou com aquele vampiro, vimos nos pensamentos dela que ele era um nômade que não nos conhecia ou tão pouco aos lobos e que não era mais um Volture.

Talvez ele tenha mentido e insenado tudo pra ela, talvez desde aquela época ele estivesse verificando-a.

Meu pai disse que pensava que ele tivesse morrido.

"Papai! Ele precisa saber."

"_Acho que ele já sabe, sinto o aroma de Jake por aqui, se ele farejou o Vampiro, deve ter voltado pra comunicar, antes de ligar na minha casa e me ferrar com a minha mãe."_

Seth pensou pra mim, meus irmãos perceberam que ele dizia algo pra mim.

"Se ele sabe por que não sabemos ainda?"

Eu disse confuso, então Emmett enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou o celular, o que levou Jasper e a mim a fazermos o mesmo.

"OH MERDA!"

Estavam todos desligados, papai devia estar enlouquecido.

Olhei no meu relógio, vi o quão tarde era, já fazia muito tempo, o sol nasceria em 2 horas, mesmo que papai tivesse pedido para caçarmos, já devíamos estar de volta há muito tempo se não tivéssemos encontrado o Seth.

"Violamos o toque de recolher, ele deve ter ligado um milhão de vezes estamos a mais de uma hora atrasados, se Jake contou a ele sobre o nômade, ele deve estar maluco de preocupação."

Jasper falou preocupado.

Ligamos os celulares e lá estavam, 10 ligações perdidas em cada um, um total de 30, isso não era bom.

"Você vem com agente, Sue não demora muito vai atrás de ajuda para encontrá-lo, e acredite se meu pai entrar no meio disso, você será encontrado nem que seja no inferno."

Eu disse ao Seth, mais como um comunicado do que como um pedido.

Corremos pra casa o mais rápido que pudemos, a apreensão era tanta que nos fez perceber o quão longe tínhamos ido, ao chegar na redondeza de casa o cheiro dele estava em toda parte, muito provavelmente procurando por nós.

Chegamos à última fileira de árvores que dividia nosso quintal da floresta, e avistamos o nosso pai.

Ele estava no último degrau na porta da frente, tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e um cinto dobrado em uma das mãos.

Assim que entramos à vista, minha mãe apareceu abrindo a porta da frente completamente histérica.

"Oh meus filhos! Aí estão vocês! Meus bebês!"

Ela começou a nos beijar e abraçar, quase chorando.

"Graças a Deus vocês estão bem!"

Ela dizia examinando nossos braços e rostos, até que a voz do meu pai interrompeu seu momento mãezona.

"Agora chega Esme, ele estão bem, foi só mais um ato de completa irresponsabilidade da parte deles sumir sem avisar e manter telefones **desligados**."

"Pai, nós..."

Eu tentei, mas fui cortado por ele.

"**Passem pra dentro!"**

Era uma merda quando ele fazia aquilo, ele diz pra gente passar pra dentro da casa, mas permanece no caminho

"Mas papai..."

Meu irmão tentou.

"**Não me teste,** Emmett!"

Jasper foi o primeiro corajoso a dar o primeiro passo, ainda em silêncio e passou duro como um soldado, mas antes que ele completasse o seu caminho meu pai puxou seu braço e olhou nos olhos dele, que automaticamente olharam pra baixo.

Meu pai pegou o queixo dele obrigando o contado visual.

"Filho, ela está bem, você sabe o quanto me dói não sabe?"

Ele apenas tentou mover a cabeça presa pela mão do papai, mas deu para perceber que era uma resposta positiva, então meu pai o abraçou.

"Eu a amo, e a você também, obrigado por entender."

Depois ele tomou o seu rosto entre as mãos.

Agora vá lá pra dentro e me espere na sala com seus irmãos, eu preciso falar com Seth.

Nesse momento Emmett e eu percebemos que acabávamos de perder a chance de passar numa boa, eu podia chutar a mim mesmo por fazê-lo.

Passei tentando distância, mas o espaço era pouco, se ele quisesse me acertar com o cinto teria feito sem dificuldade, a boa notícia é, ele não quis.

Eu cheguei a esquecer que minha filha tinha aprontado eu estava mesmo era preocupado com a segurança dela.

Mas algo me dizia que meu pai tinha tudo sobre controle, ou não estaríamos agora na sala esperando pra "conversar" com ele, e nem ele no quintal dando uma bronca no Seth.

A conversa lá fora só confirmou minha teoria.

Continua...

(Se você não leu PN talvez tenha se perdido um pouquinho, mas nada que prejudique seu entendimento final.)

**A/N:Eu quero me desculpar sinceramente por não postar na semana passada, com as festas chegando eu tive milhares de coisas pra fazer, foi uma loucura, mas agora que está tudo em ordem, vim aqui postar antes de por o peru no forno, este é o meu presente dentro da meia de vocês. O próximo capítulo é POV Carlisle, então fiquem tranqüilos, porque voltaremos no ponto de onde paramos no 9, ou seja, no escritório do papai...**

**Deixe-me o melhor presente de natal de todos, seu review.**

**Volto mais rápido do que você pensam, então não vou desejar feliz ano novo ainda, mais uma vez...**

~*_**FELIZ NATAL**_*


	11. Alice e o cinto da disciplina

A/N: De volta à casa dos Cullen, mais precisamente no escritório de Carlisle, pelo POV dele dessa vez.

Boas vindas:beliinhablack

"Último Problema em Forks"

Capítulo 11

Alice e o cinto da disciplina

POV Carlisle

Rosalie pegou as chaves com o desgosto pingando do rosto, mas ela não iria desperdiçar a rara chance de escapar sem apanhar, de uma situação que claramente pedia no mínimo umas boas palmadas, todos os Cullen sabem muito bem disso, inclusive Esme, que embora estivesse sofrendo por elas não tentara me impedir, seria inútil.

"Merda!"

Escutei minha caçula xingando baixinho, resolvi ignorar o fato, eu já tinha motivos suficientes para dar a ela a surra de sua vida.

Eu contava os passos e respirava fundo a cada um deles, eu realmente precisaria de coragem pra bater de verdade em Alice, ela sempre me poupou das situações mais serias com suas visões.

Quando abri a porta ouvi a fivela do cinto tilintar atrás dela, Alice já estava chorando.

"_Senhor, dê-me forças."_

Roguei em silêncio, e pra piorar tudo ela começou a implorar.

"Papai... me perdoa... eu juro paizinho, que eu nunca mais vou-..."

Eu não tinha outra alternativa a não ser ignorar, ou pelo mesmos fingir que sim, seu eu permitisse que ela continuasse com aquilo eu iria acabar desistindo, me concentrei no fato de que ela causou toda aquela confusão na festa e peguei o cinto dobrando na mão.

Ela começou a batalha, correu para trás do sofá, eu juro que se eu tivesse que buscá-la, eu morreria de tanta tensão, ela estava mais meiguinha do que nunca, numa calça de pijamas camiseta infantil e com a bochechas molhadas, eu nem podia que eu iria bater de cinto na minha bonequinha.

"Paizinho olha!"

Ela tentou novamente, mas eu a cortei com uma voz firme não deixando espaço para discussão.

"Sente-se, Alice"

Felizmente ela obedeceu, a passos de formiga, mas obedeceu, agradeci a Deus em silêncio por não ter que buscá-la.

Tive a sensação de que ela estava concentrada em outra coisa, não era como se estivesse em transe tendo uma visão, mas como se tentasse ouvir alguma coisa, me concentrei pra ouvir se algo estava acontecendo, mas só ouvia os murmurinhos de Esme, aquilo era de matar, mas Alice não poderia escapar impune de algo como aquilo, seria o cúmulo da injustiça com todos os outros.

Mantive a postura intimidadora de pai, e a fiz perceber que não estava me comovendo

"Porque você já está chorando? Eu nem comecei com você, Mocinha?"

"Eu te amo, lamento ter te decepcionado, estou tão arrependida, que..."

Ela não me comprou, já estou acostumada com aqueles arrependimentos diante do cinto, muita conveniência a deles fazerem tudo sem pensar e se arrependerem justamente quando vão encarar as conseqüências? Essas crianças subestimam minha inteligência.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e frustrei os planos dela.

"Ou... Você está com tanto medo de apanhar que já está chorando..."

"Eu vou poupar o nosso tempo, já que eu já falei um milhão de vezes pra vocês todos que esse tipo de atitude é inaceitável, e esquentar logo o seu traseiro com que eu tenho a dizer, sem contar que eu avisei antes de sairmos daqui."

Puxei o bracinho fino dela na direção do meu colo, eu não podia mais ficar olhando naqueles olhinhos brilhantes molhados de desespero, quanto antes eu começasse antes eu terminaria.

Eu já tinha as mãos no elástico do pijama quando o som inconfundível do Rabbit de Jacob estacionou na porta de casa e minha neta começou a choramingar, eu parei por um instante tentando ficar a par do que estava havendo lá em baixo, eu percebi pela voz firme de Esme, que não era bom.

"_Por favor vovó, deixa o Jake ficar só até eu dormiiir, por favor, por favor, por favorsinho!"_

"_Sinto muito querida, conhece as regras Já é quase meia noite, sabe que seu pai não quer, Nessie!"_

Eu podia sentir o cansaço na voz dela.

"_Mas você e o vovô é que mandam nele, se você deixar ele deeeixa, por favoooor, é meu aniversáaario!"_

"_Eu disse não Renesmee!"_

Ela foi firme eu pude perceber a irritação de Nessie pelo som de seus pés contrariados prontos pra começar uma birra, eu já estava pensando em descer quando Esme tomou o controle da situação pra mim.

"_Não comesse com isso, já temos mocinhas encrencadas o suficiente nessa casa hoje, então volte aqui e dê um abraço de boa noite no seu Jake, ao invés de ir em frente com isso, por que se a senhorita for em frente e bater essa porta, vai ganhar uma palmada de presente do Vovô Carlisle, e eu juro que vou deixar."_

Ela acertou em cheio, era exatamente o que eu faria se tivesse que descer, felizmente Nessie me conhecia o suficiente pra obedecer.

"_Boa Noite Jake, eu amo você."_

"_Tenha uma boa noite mostrinha, eu vou correr o perímetro pra ter certeza disso, comporte-se e não vai irritar seus avós."_

Eu ouvi a menina entrar, mas a voz de Esme denunciava que ela mesma ainda estava lá fora.

"_Obrigado Jacob, eu sei que quer passar mais tempo com ela antes de irmos, mas Carlisle está no escritório com Alice, já esquentou a Bella, já confiscou as chaves de Rose, eu não quero que sobre pra Nessie também."_

Senti o corpo de Alice tencionar e relaxar, suspirando na derrota do constrangimento, meus filhos eram disciplinados com tanta freqüência que pra nós já era normal falar disso, quando não é um é outro, às vezes Esme e eu esquecemos o quão constrangedor pode ser.

"_Eu tenho mesmo que patrulhar, a Leah está em casa com a Sue e o Seth tem prova amanhã, eu volto pra avisar se sentir alguma coisa."_

Até pensei em descer, mas percebi que tudo estava sobre controle, voltei minha atenção para o meu alvo principal, o traseirinho de maçã de minha pequena Alice, puxei calça e calcinha de um vez só, e por mais dó que eu tivesse de bater naquele bumbum, eu tinha que me fazer entender, e muitas vezes essa era a única linguagem que meus filhos entendem, eu já tinha usado a verbal antes de irmos, mas era evidente que eu não tinha sido claro o suficiente.

PLAFT!* AAAiiiii!

Comecei minha palestra enquanto ela gritava e chorava no colo.

Eu já falei PLAFT!* AAAiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Um milhão PLAFT!* AAAirrAaaiii!

De vezes PLAFT!* AAAaaaaaaaaaa!

Ela esperneava como sempre, eu preferia falar enquanto batia, assim eu era poupado daqueles olhinhos que ela fazia enquanto eu falava e não teria chance de me fazer mudar de idéia, por mais que doesse muito mais que nela, eu iria garantir que algo estúpido como o episódio daquela festa voltasse a acontecer.

Nada de brigas PLAFT!* AAAiiihaiiiiii!

Quantas PLAFT!* AAAiiiRRaiieeeee!

Vezes PLAFT!* AUuuuuuuu!

Eu vou ter PLAFT!* AAAiaiaiai!

Que PLAFT!* AArrAiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Repetir? PLAFT!* AAAiiiiiiiiiiiii!

De repente eu comecei uma seqüência de palmadas em silêncio, seus gritos começaram a ficar desesperados e ela começou a implorar como uma menininha de 5 anos para que eu parasse.

PLAFT!* AAAiiiieeeeee!Desculpaaaaaaa!

PLAFT!* AAAiaiaiai!Para paizinho paraaaaa!

PLAFT!* AAArraiii!Eu juuuro que não faço maaais!

PLAFT!* AAAiiiiiiiiiiiii! Papai por favoooor

PLAFT!* AAAuuuuu!Tá doeeeedo

PLAFT!* AAAiiiiiiiiiiiii! Eu promeeeeto! Nunca maaaais!

Parei de bater e cobri novamente seu traseiro com a calcinha cor de rosa, que só fez meu coração doer mais ainda, passem quantos anos passarem, Alice e Edward sempre serão os meus bebês, puxei a calça e a peguei pelos ombros fazendo-a gemer quando encostou o traseiro no sofá.

"Alice, olhe pra mim"

Eu tive que pedir, pois seu queixo molhado estava colado na camiseta.

Você sabe o quanto eu queria dizer que você está perdoada e colocá-la no meu colo abraçá-la como sempre faço, mas você sabe também que não posso.

"Por favor paizinho nãaaaao!"

Ela disse partindo meu coração, eu cheguei a encher os olhos de lágrimas, mas segurei firme para que não caíssem, ela sabia que eu estava falando do cinto da disciplina.

"Alice, eu quero que você saiba o quanto eu te amo, e o quanto eu tentei evitar isso por todos esses anos, mas você já está extrapolando, você nunca apanhou com esse cinto antes porque acaba sempre trapaceando com suas visões, mas a falta delas, só me fez enxergar de uma vez por todas que você precisa de limites talvez até mais que seus irmãos."

Ela soluçava calada enquanto eu falava.

Eu listei cada uma das que ela aprontou depois que levou suas últimas palmadas.

Foi no ano passado, ela comprou uma saia minúscula que sabia muito bem que não seria aprovada por mim, mas mesmo suas visões dizendo a ela que eu mandaria que jogasse no lixo, ela a escondeu no armário da garagem, então quando decidi mexer nele pra procurar um livro perdido, ela estava em caçando e veio correndo pra tentar me impedir de achá-la.

Foi um típico caso para o cinto da disciplina, desobediência, mentira, armações, mas Esme me convenceu a tomar o cartão dela e dar umas boas palmadas, eu disse a ela que ela estava por um fio de entrar naquele cinto, mas mesmo assim ela continuou aprontando uma após outra.

Eu tenho sido relevante com eles desde que parei de trabalhar e comecei a mentir em Forks que tínhamos ido embora, pois o único lugar que podiam ir era até a reserva, onde eles não gostam muito.

Tirando a caça na floresta, estávamos sempre em casa, eu monitorando tudo o tempo todo, eles não tinham mais que ir à escola, somente Nessie que começou naquele ano na escola da reserva, mas todo mundo em casa o tempo todo tinha mesmo que levar qualquer um ao seu limite.

Eu tentei evitar de ficar brigando toda hora, pondo de castigo o tempo todo e principalmente de bater toda vez que precisava, ou então iria acabar destruindo o sentido da disciplina, já dizia a velha sabedoria popular criança que apanha demais fica sem vergonha.

Fora o fato de que iria parecer um lunático, depois que Meus filhos Edward e Isabella voltaram pra casa com a minha neta, nos tornamos 9 pessoas dentro de uma casa que por maior que fosse parecia pequena.

Era de se esperar que fossem "criativos", afinal, sem escola, sem poderem passear com os carros no asfalto, sem poderem ser vistos, eles passavam o tempo todo em casa esbarrando uns nos outros e brigado e competindo por atenção, me levando à loucura, a mãe sempre pondo panos quentes e eu utilizando meu dom compassivo até o limite.

Naquela noite quando partimos, Alice Jasper aceleraram o carro de uma forma totalmente contra minha orientações e avisos, o que me deu aquela sensação horrível de que as coisas estavam saindo do meu controle, mas eu realmente não fazia idéia do quanto.

Devo confessar, que estava sendo indulgente com Alice, Renesmee apanhou por não fazer dever de casa por uma semana, de novo, Edward e Rose por brigarem, de novo, assim como Jasper e Emmett que além de brigarem destruíram o Jardim, de novo, até Bella teve seu primeiro encontro com o cinto da disciplina, mas Alice vinha empurrando seus limites com delitos leves e trapaceando pra eu não saber, ela já estava passando da hora de entrar no cinto, já diz o ditado, o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver, acho que nunca quis ver que minha doce bonequinha, necessitava tanto de disciplina quanto seus irmãos.

Quando terminei de listar seus delitos eu finalmente falei do que interessava.

Foi como no nosso Primeiro Problema em Forks, quando levei Emmett para o escritório depois de mostrar a ele que já tinha transbordado seu copo.

Era exatamente a situação em Alice se encontrava, acho que poder compará-la ao seu irmão Emmett era a maior prova de que ela estava pronta pra isso.

Todos eles tiveram sua primeira vez, ela sempre esteve à beira disso, mas naquela noite ela atravessara completamente a linha traçada.

"Alice, dizem que os filhos testam os pais pra saber os limites, até onde podem ir, bem se isso foi um teste, eu lamento informar que você não tem permissão pra pisar no terreno que você pisou hoje, você sabe muito bem o que acontece com quem briga fisicamente aqui em casa. Por que foi que Bella apanhou com esse cinto?"

Eu perguntei mostrando o objeto tão temido na minha mão.

"Porque ela brigou com o Paul."

Ela disse tão baixo que se eu fosse humano não teria ouvido, pois ela estava assinando sua própria sentença.

"E existe algum motivo pra que você seja tratada de forma diferente?"

Eu sempre me certifico de que meus filhos saibam exatamente o que está acontecendo quando estão apanhando, cada cintada, palmada ou o que quer que seja, precisa ser justificada, pra que fique traçado o limite entre correção e agressão.

As lágrimas dela continuavam escorrendo pelo rosto, e ela não verbalizou a resposta, percebi que ela estava tentando segurar o choro mantendo a boca fechada.

"Alice, eu não vou mudar de ideia, você vai levar uma _suuurra_ pra aprender a seguir as regras, mais que isso, pra aprender que elas também se aplicam a você."

Peguei o telefone no bolso e fiz algo importante, liguei para o meu filho Edward, pra que ele e Emmett mantivessem o irmão longe Dalí, eu sabia que se ele chegasse à tempo acabaria sobrando pra ele, por mais que ele tente se conter e por mais que já tenhamos discutido sobre isso de todas as formas possíveis, ainda era um problema.

_"Edward, onde vocês estão?"_

Perguntei sem rodeios.

_"Edward eu não quero Jasper aqui pelas próximas horas, leve-o pra caçar, eu quero que ele se acalme antes de vir, vocês podem cuidar disso pra mim?"_

Ao invés de responder minha pergunta ele quis saber da sua companheira.

_"Papai, e Bella?"_

Não era momento para aquilo, então eu apenas insisti na pergunta.

_"Podem. Cuidar. Disso. Pra mim?"_

_"Sim senhor."_

Com a resposta que esperava ouvir desliguei o telefone

Eu levantei do sofá já pegando o punho dela, se eu demorasse mais um minuto eu acabaria voltando atrás e tudo que eu construí desde que disciplinei Edward pela primeira vez, estaria sendo oficialmente arruinado.

À dois passos da minha mesa ela parou pesando seu corpo pra trás.

"Papaizinho, por favoooor, eu imploro, não me bate não, eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, nunca mais eu vou fazer isso, nunca nunquinha."

Foi sua última tentativa de escapar, pra falar a verdade até me ajudou no que eu tinha de fazer, pois aquela cara de cordeirinho sendo levado ao matadouro estava me matando, quando ela insistiu não era mais o pobre cordeirinho e sim minha esperta garotinha tentando me enrolar de novo.

Mantive o aperto firme no punho dela e perguntei.

"Você quer apanhar mais?"

"Nãaaaao!"

SHLAP*** AAAAAAAAAiiiii!

Eu bati nas pernas dela com o cinto.

"Então mexa-se, Alice!"

Ela debruçou na mesa me olhando por trás do ombro esquerdo, me levou tudo que eu tinha em termo de determinação pra puxar novamente as calçar dela e fazer a pergunta.

"Por que você vai levar essa surra Alice?"

Ela só debruçou o rosto nos braços cruzados e começou a chorar alto.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!"

"Por que eu ataquei aquela cachorra!"

Ela sem querer facilitou pra mim, era mais que claro o quanto ela precisava daquilo, desci o cinto no traseiro dela mais forte do que nunca fizera, por causa da resposta afiada.

SHLAP!*****! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Responda direito!"

Eu ordenei sem piedade.

"Porque eu desobedeci e briguei na festa e ataquei a Leah!"

Ela respondeu em meio a soluços e de forma muito mais humilde, por assim dizer.

Eu não tinha mais nada a dizer então decidi que vinte ensinariam a lição.

"Vinte nãaaaaao!"

Ela gritou como se coubesse a ela decidir.

SHLAP!* AAAAArraiiiii!

"Quem é que manda aqui Alice?"

"É o senhor papai, é o senhooor!"

SHLAP!* Aaaahaaaai!

"Então feche essa boca!"

SHLAP!*SHLAP!* Aiaiaiaiaiii!

SHLAP!*AAAAAuuuuuuuuu!

SHLAP!*AAAiêeeeeeee!

SHLAP!*Tá Doeeeendo tá doeeenDuuu!

É pra doer! SHLAP!*SHLAP!*SHLAP!*AAAAAAAAAiêeeeeee

SHLAP!* SHLAP!*Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

SHLAP!*Eu não vou fazer de novuuuuuuu!

SHLAP!*Para papaiiii paraaaaaa!

SHLAP!*Aiaiai Aiaiai!

SHLAP!*Paaaara pelo amor de Deeeeus!

Eu sempre me rendia a esse apelo, mas só faltavam duas, então ergui meu olhos e clamei a Deus por coragem e batia as duas seguidas.

SHLAP!* SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAi!

Ela deu um grito ensurdecedor e traído, ela conhecia o segredo de Emmett e de Edward muito bem, eles sempre pedem pra eu parar pelo amor de Deus e eu acabo não tendo coragem de continuar, ela jamais adivinharia que justamente com ela eu iria quebrar esse padrão, mas pensando bem, seria perfeito, quando ela contar aos outros eles vão deixar de usar o amor de Deus como arma, por mais que eles só fizessem isso quando não agüentavam mais, ainda assim não me agradava nem um pouco.

Se eles têm que pensar em Deus, que seja na hora de obedecer e não na hora de apanhar.

Vesti a calça dela e a ajudei a se levantar, estava no momento do perdão, mesmo que ela me rejeitasse por ter levado sua primeira surra de cinto, eu não deixaria passar aquele momento.

Alice meu bem, eu realmente te amo muito, eu te amo tanto que só quero o melhor pra você, me doeu tanto ter que ter feito isso, que você não pode se quer imaginar.

Preparei-me para um abraço forçado, mas ao invés disso, ela pulou com os bracinhos finos no meu pescoço.

Seus pés estavam nas pontas como uma bailarina, eu não pude resistir ela já tinha sido punida o suficiente, então a peguei no colo num abraço apertado, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo ouvi sua voz tremula em meio a soluços.

"Eu te a-mooo PA-paii! Me desculpaaa!"

Seu corpinho era tão pequeno e leve pra mim, não era atoa que ela era meu bebê.

A porta se abriu lentamente, Esme entrou com os olhos molhados e veio na minha direção, afagou o cabelo de Alice e me disse algo que eu realmente não estava disposto a ouvir, eu que pensava estar encerrando a noite que ainda estava apenas começando.

"Querido, Jacob voltou, disse que sentiu rastros de vampiro na área, mas que já foi expulso, provavelmente pela matilha de Sam, ele está indo pra casa, disse que volta amanhã com Seth pra manter tudo tranqüilo enquanto terminamos de empacotar as coisas."

"Eu vou ligar para os meninos e pedir pra que venham ajudar guardar a casa e o sono de Nessie, me dê apenas mais alguns minutos."

A porta fechou e o rosto da minha Alice ainda estava enterrado no meu pescoço, ela ainda soluçava chorando baixinho.

"Xixixi... Calma, meu bem, já acabou minha bonequinha."

Eu saí do escritório com ela no colo ainda enroscada no meu braço e caminhei pelo corredor com o coração do tamanho de uma ervilha.

Aquela noite tinha sido um divisor de águas, Rose se mostrara sensível, Bella protetora e Alice, Ah... Alice finalmente foi capaz de chegar ao ponto que jamais pensei que chegaria, Rose e Bella desde que conheço já sabia que seria um desafio, mas Alice, meu bebê, nunca pensei que teria coragem um dia de dar uma surra de cinto nela.

"Papai?"

Ela disse finalmente com uma voz livre de soluços.

"Sim minha bonequinha?"

Eu respondi prontamente, me derretendo de mimos

"Obrigada pelo que fez pelo Jazz."

Meus filhos são incríveis, mesmo nos piores momentos eles sempre pensam uns nos outros, por isso somos a família mais unida do universo.

"Não precisa agradecer, meu bem, fiz isso por ele, ele é meu filho também, eu conheço cada um de vocês como a palma da minha mãe, suas necessidades suas reações, e sou capaz de compreende-las."

Ela apertou meu pescoço num abraço e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Você é o melhor pai do mundo todo, mesmo tendo acabado com o meu bumbum."

Eu sorri e a pus na cama dela deitada de sobre a barriga.

"Alice você está de castigo até segunda ordem, e eu ainda vou pensar quando é que vou devolver o seu cartão."

Ela gemeu como era de se esperar, mas não revidou.

Às vezes eu queria que o efeito das palmadas fossem mais duradores, todos eles ficam tão calmos, educados e conscientes quando apanham, mas mesmo quando voltam ao seu normal eu os amo ainda mais, se é que isso é possível.

Continua... _amanhã ou nessa madrugada se houverem reviews no 11._

A/N: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, o outro já está pronto então me deixem saber o que pensam desse para que eu possa postar o outro amanhã ou quem sabe até mesmo nessa madrugada.

Valeu pelos maravilhosos reviews. Sinto falta de alguns, mas deduzo que no final de ano, muitos estão viajando e muitas vezes acabamos indo parar em lugares sem net acreditem, sei bem como é.

Mas se você está aí, deixe-me saber ;)


	12. Mais sempre mais

**A/N: Sei que parece enrolação, mas adoro ficar na cabeça de Carlisle, por isso mesmo vamos a mais um POV papai, ele ainda tem muita coisa pra resolver, afinal, esse é seu último problema em Forks.**

**Boas vindas:****Anaacullen e Alice cullen**

"**Último problema em Forks"**

**Capítulo 11**

**Mais sempre mais**

**POV Carlisle**

Beijei o topo da cabeça de Alice e sai do quarto cavando o bolso em busca do telefone pra ligar para os meus filhos, mesmo Jacob não sentiu o impulso de ficar por perto, isso significava que não havia perigo para Nessie, mas isso não significa que estou bem com o fato de meus filhos fora de casa com um vampiro estranho por aí, sei que eles são habilidosos, mas eu sou um pai, pais sempre se preocupam mais que o necessário.

Entrei no quarto de Bella, ela ainda estava ali no canto, como eu deixara, me sentei na cama dela e chamei.

"Isabella minha filha, pode sair do castigo, sente- se aqui."

Ela veio em minha direção com a cabeça baixa, pôs uma mecha atrás da orelha, mas deixou que a outra cobrisse o rosto.

Ela ia sentar do meu lado, mas antes que o fizesse, eu peguei seu punho com carinho e a puxei para que se sentasse no meu colo.

Ela abraçou meu pescoço e em silêncio começou a chorar, nem uma palavra, apenas seus murmurinhos espremidos.

Deixei que ela desabafasse, afaguei seu lindo cabelo em silêncio, por um bom tempo e depois falei baixinho no seu ouvido.

"Pronto, pronto, meu Docinho, não chore..."

"Você me perdoa papai? Eu não queria ser assim..."

Eu endireitei o seu corpo, estupefato com o que acabara de ouvir, coloquei o dedo no seu queixo erguendo seus olhos na direção dos meus.

"Do que você está falando meu Docinho? Não quero que seja diferente do que você é, eu a amo exatamente como você é."

Ela insistia em desviar o olhar e disse algo que espremeu meu coração como se espreme uma fruta suculenta pra se fazer um suco.

"Eu sou sua terceira filha, talvez estivesse esperando alguém tão delicada quanto Alice, ou sofisticada como Rosalie, não uma selvagem entregue a seus instintos como eu, pareço até um dos meninos rosnando por qualquer coisa, nunca me importo em estragar minha roupa em uma caça como Alice, ou em como minha postura pode soar deselegante numa briga como Rosalie, lamento decepcioná-lo."

Ela começou a chorar novamente com as mãos no rosto e fez um movimento pra sair do meu colo.

Eu a agarrei pelos ombros e falei com firmeza.

"**Isabella olhe pra mim!"**

Ela olhou mais como obediência reconhecendo o tom da minha voz, do que como alguém que realmente estivesse disposta a olhar.

"Preste atenção no que vou dizer...Eu. Amo. Você. E eu te amo por quem você é, você não precisa ser como ninguém eu tenho mais 5 filhos, e cada um deles é diferente um do outro, e eu os amo como eles são, se repreendo Edward por seu temperamento, Emmett por sua inconseqüência, Rosalie por sua impetuosidade, Jasper por sua dureza, Alice por seus exageros e você por suas impulsões..."

Toquei a ponta do seu nariz fazendo-a sorrir.

"É por que eu sou seu pai e quero o melhor pra vocês quero que vocês entendam, que embora cada tenham suas "características", elas trazem conseqüências se não utilizadas com sabedoria, não porque não os aceite como são, só quero que você recebam uma boa educação, vocês são adolescentes, precisam de regras pra se sentirem seguros, não poderia deixar vocês por aí fazendo o que querem quando querem, isso seria irresponsabilidade minha como pai, mas eu não mudaria um fio de cabelo de vocês..."

Ela tinha os olhos baixos quando fiz a pergunta que os ergueu arregalados rapidamente.

"Você mudaria o que quer que fosse em Renesmee?"

"N_ão_!"

Eu encenei um olhar cético.

"Você não a amaria mais se ela fosse menos travessa, menos teimosa, menos mimada, menos bagunceira?..."

Ela me cortou antes que eu pudesse terminar a interminável de "características" de minha amada netinha.

"Não, não, não... eu a amo _exatamente_ como ela é! Eu a amo por completo eu não poderia amá-la mais seria impossível..."

Ela falou de modo frenético até perceber que eu a olhava fixamente fazendo-a entender que era exatamente como me sentia.

"Mas isso não faz com que você pare de ficar amolando pra ela arrumar o quarto, ou negue coisas que ela quer, ou lhe dê umas palmadas quando apronta alguma... Não é?"

"Entendo..."

Ela disse me abraçando.

"O senhor me perdoa papai? Por toda a confusão da festa?"

Eu retribuí o abraço dizendo a expressão que sempre deixa tudo pra trás.

"Ah sim, meu docinho, você já foi punida por aquilo, já foi perdoada, a menos que volte a acontecer não precisa se preocupar."

Ela sorriu e me disse algo surpreendente.

"Obrigada por não bater na Rose."

Eu sorri com seu altruísmo e apontei o obvio.

"Sempre cumpro minhas promessas."

Ela encenou uma carinha copiosa de dor e esfregou o traseiro dolorido.

"É, eu sei."

"Que bom que todos vocês sabem, docinho, que bom."

Beijei sua testa e já estava na porta quando me voltei pra finalizar as punições daquela confusão.

"Antes que eu me esqueça, quero as caixas com seus livros no escritório junto com as chaves de Rose e os cartões de Alice, está tudo confiscado até segunda ordem."

Assim como as irmãs, houve gemidos, mas nada mais com que me preocupar.

E por falar em preocupação, o telefone de Edward estava desligado, tentei o de Emmett depois o do Jasper, mas também estavam.

Tentei não ficar tão tenso, eu os mandara caçar e por mais que tivesse dado tempo de eles terminarem, havia uma chance de eles ainda estarem se alimentando, sempre desligávamos os telefones pra caçar, toque de telefone pode espantar a presa, eu pedia para deixarem no vibracall, mas eles sempre reclamavam que atender, causaria o mesmo efeito, então abri mão, mas sob a ordem restrita de que assim que terminassem, os telefones fossem ligados imediatamente.

Olhei no relógio e vi que já eram mais de uma da manhã, eles não deviam demorar, pois o toque de recolher deles era às 2:00 h da manhã.

Tentei telepatia, pois não deviam estar muito longe.

"Edward, filho, tenham cuidado, o Jake falou que tem vampiro estranho na área, venham pra casa imediatamente, liguem os telefones e retornem minha ligação."

Fiquei uns cinco minutos olhando para o aparelho, a preocupação começou a borbulhar dentro de mim, se Edward não me ouvira, eles devia estar muito longe, onde diabos aqueles três se meteram?

Decidi ligar de novo, de novo e de novo.

A falta de resposta já fez minha esposa ficar apreensiva também isso pra dizer o mínimo.

"Eles me pagam, estão todos de castigo também, já mandei não deixarem os telefones desligados depois da caça!"

Eu falei irritado andando de um lado para o outro no meio da sala, meu olhar alternava entre a porta e o relógio.

"Eu não sei não Carlisle, e se aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Minha esposa começou a verbalizar suas idéias que com certeza já dançavam em sua cabeça desde que a primeira ligação não funcionou.

Sabe aquela velha pergunta? _"Sabe quantas tragédia passam pela cabeça dos pais em um minuto?"_

É a pergunta mais retórica de todas.

Eu já tinha ligado unas 5 vezes para cada um deles, o relógio marcava 1:55h.

Com certeza iriam atrasar, 5 minutos seria o suficiente pra ouvi-los ou até mesmo quem sabe sentir seus aromas inconfundíveis.

Então subi as escadas pra fazer algo que eu estava evitando, eu queria muito mesmo deixar Alice fora disso, ou talvez preferisse não encarar a realidade, enquanto eu pensava neles rindo e se divertindo sem dar a mínima pra o toque de recolher, era mais fácil ser pai, mas eu não podia mais evitar, faltavam menos de 5 minutos para eles cruzarem a porta e nem sinal de nenhum deles

Jasper não saía da minha cabeça, qual terá sido sua reação depois da minha ligação?

Eu realmente tinha de perguntar.

"Alice, bonequinha?"

"Entre papai, está aberta."

Tentei não parecer muito preocupado, mas minhas feições me entregavam com facilidade, então forcei um sorriso.

"Pode ver pra mim onde estão seus irmãos e a que hora chegam?"

Ela rolou de lado, mas não sentou, seu olhar era interrogativo.

"Claro papai, o que houve?"

Ela disse já entrando naquele transe tentando ver alguma coisa, mas seu rosto continuou estranho mesmo depois.

"Não posso vê-los!"

Gelei dos pés a cabeça, tentei disfarçar, mas não fui muito convincente.

"Devem estar na reserva, não se preocupe, nós só estamos bravos pelo toque de recolher, é só isso."

Ela não comprou por um segundo, eu podia ver no seu olhar, mas fechei a porta deixando-a lá dentro ciente de que ela não podia sair, pois estava de castigo.

Eu não queria acrescentar ao sofrimento delas as minhas preocupações.

Passou de 2:00h e nada, Esme começou a chorar, eu saí da casa pra ir atrás deles, eu não queria ir muito longe e deixar a casa com minhas meninas desprotegidas, eu mantinha um ouvido na casa e outro na floresta.

"EDWARD!...JASPER!...EMMETT!"

Eu gritei a plenos pulmões e nada de resposta, eu já estava passando de bravo a preocupado, eu já tinha ligado 10 vezes pra cada um deles e já eram mais de 3:00h, eu estava tentando manter a raiva de eles não ligarem os telefones e sair dos limites de audição, porque se eu não pensasse assim, tudo que me restava era a ideia de que acontecera algo com meus filhos, aqueles sádicos dos Volture tinha poderes inimagináveis a cada ano, e eu podia esperar qualquer coisa vindo de Aro, ele nunca acreditou que eu não estou criando um exército e sim uma família, pra ele, Bella fora apenas mais uma aquisição poderosa e Nessie fora feita de propósito como um experimento perigoso.

Minha esposa já estava chorando histérica e eu começando a entrar em desespero segurando a mim mesmo pra poder acalmá-la, quando o vento me atingiu em cheio, trazendo o perfume dos meus delinqüentes e o aroma inconfundível de Seth.

Eu ainda não podia ouvi-los, mas sabia que estavam se aproximando, eles estavam tão encrencados.

Enquanto eu dizia à mãe deles que eles estavam vindo, o telefone tocou na sala, fui em direção a ele irritado pensando que era um deles, seria muito conveniente ligarem no telefone da casa ao invés do meu celular, mas se eles pensavam que iam falar com Esme pra acalmar as coisas estavam tão enganados.

"**Alô!"**

Eu atendi com firmeza, mas a voz feminina do outro lado me surpreendeu.

"_Alô? É Sue Clearwater. Desculpe-me por ligar tão tarde Dr. Cullen, é que sei que vocês não dormem, meu filho sumiu, quero dizer, saiu e não voltou, me ocorreu que ele pudesse estar o com seu filho Edward."_

Conversamos por alguns minutos, ela me contou o que houve com o filho dela, e eu contei o que houve com os meus, aproveitando a deixa pra dizer que sentira o aroma de Seth junto com eles, ela me pediu para que o levasse de volta, nem que fosse pelas orelhas.

Quando pus o telefone no gancho Esme já estava ansiosa andando de um lado pra outro esfregando a têmpora com as mãos nervosas.

Ela foi lá pra fora esperar por eles.

Escutei passos leves de pantufas, olhei para o topo da escada, Nessie escondeu a cabeça rapidamente, mas não o suficiente pra escapar de minhas suspeitas, pois me lembrei que ela estudava na mesma escola de Seth, e a menos que ela soubesse de algo, não estaria de pé escutando a conversa dos outros enquanto devia estar dormindo.

"Renesmee Carlie, aqui, **agora**."

Ela desceu as escadas de pijamas com enormes patas de urso nos pés, as pantufas dadas pelo seu tio Emmett, ela também trazia debaixo do braço, o Memmitto, percebi que o sininho no pescoço do ursinho estava convenientemente envolvido na sua mão pra impedir o barulho.

"Sim vovô?"

"O que a senhorita faz fora da cama há essa hora?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"Nada, eu só estava com sede... Sabe? De água."

Ela disse apontando o urso de pelúcia na direção da cozinha soltando seu sininho, que badalava enquanto ela passava por mim saltitando descaradamente.

A menina mentia com tanta naturalidade que era preocupante, ela e o tio Emmett só podiam estar praticando pelas minhas costas.

Foi até a cozinha, pegou um copo d'água e virou na boca com notório desgosto, ela já tinha a aparência de 15, provavelmente cresceria até a idade dos pais, suas necessidades humanas estavam cada vez menores, não que ela fosse uma grande fã delas, desde de que nasceu, eu nunca presenciei Renesmee tomar um único copo d'água ou comer qualquer comida saudável sem que alguém mandasse.

Eu fui no encalço dela, olhava firme nos seus olhinhos marrons enquanto ela bebia a água rolando a pupila em todas as direções, menos na minha.

Ela me entregou o copo com um sorriso amarelo.

"Aí está, boa noite vovô, eu amo você."

Antes que ela passasse pelo meu olhar desconfiado eu agarrei seu cotovelo.

Pus o copo na mesa e ordenei.

"**Sente-se aí!"**

Ela respirou fundo em derrota.

"O que você sabe sobre isso?"

"O quê?"

Eu realmente estava no meu limite, apertei a ponte do nariz impaciente, eu, Carlisle Cullen, impaciente.

"Olha Nessie...Sua mãe e suas tinhas aprontaram e já estão de castigo, sua mãe ganhou umas boas palmadas, sua tia Alice apanhou pela primeira vez com o cinto da disciplina, seu pai e seus tios violaram a mais de uma hora o toque de recolher e sua avó está arrancando os cabelos por isso, eu realmente sugiro que seria sábio da sua parte não...Mentir. Pra mim. Agora."

Estendi a mão pra que ela me tocasse.

"Sabe muito bem sobre, **o quê**, eu estou falando."

Ela encheu os olhos de lágrimas e tocou na minha mão tremendo.

Eu vi em primeiro lugar Seth e ela enganando a secretária da escola pra que ela acreditasse que ele trocara o telefone de casa.

"_Então te vejo mais tarde, amor."_

Ela disse beijando-lhe a bochecha em frente o balcão da secretaria.

"_Não se esqueça que minha mãe trocou o telefone, eu já anotei no seu caderno."_

A mulher a quem queria chamar a atenção comprou a armação na hora.

"_Sr. Clearwater, não pude deixar de ouvir que houve alteração em seus dados residenciais, devia informar-nos quando isso acontece."_

"_Ôh... Sim senhora Cooper, farei isso imediatamente."_

"_Vejo você depois amorzinho."_

Ela disse soprando um beijinho para o namoradinho fictício.

Soltando minha mão ela tentou explicar.

"Vovô eu só queria ajudá-lo, ele tinha perdido alguns dias importantes e a professora de biologia disse que ia solicitar à secretaria que comunicassem na casa dele, então eu tive essa idéia."

"Isso é tudo Nessie?"

Eu perguntei farejando algo mais.

Ela desviou o olhar e permaneceu em silêncio.

"**Renesmee?"**

Eu perguntei estendo a minha mão, seu nome, e não seu apelido, deu a dica de que não era um pedido e sim uma ordem, que ela me tocasse e me mostrasse o desfecho da história.

"Promete que não briga com o tio Emm?"

A menina tentou barganhar antes de me mostrar o que tinha acontecido.

"Infelismente esse é o tipo do acordo que só faço de mil em mil anos, e devo dizer que sua mãe já gastou o desse milênio com a sua tia Rose, então que tal se combinamos assim, se você não me mostrar agora mesmo, eu dou uma surra em você e no seu tio."

Ela deu um pulo da cadeira e agarrou a minha mão.

"_Tio Emm, eu preciso da sua ajuda para bolar algo."_

"_É claro monstrinha, sabe que em se tratando de bolar é comigo mesmo."_

Os dois bateram as mãos e ela começou a explicar.

"_Eu ajudei ao Seth enganar a senhora Cooper pra trocar o número do telefone dele no cadastro da escola, fingindo ser a namorada dele, agora eles mandaram um bilhete avisando que precisam falar com a mãe dele, o Seth só pode entrar amanhã se estiver assinado pela Sue, se ela assinar, ela vai à escola, se ela for à escola, ela vai saber sobre Seth e eu, então ela vai contar pro Jake, o Jake vai ficar bravo com ele e contar pro meu pai que a gente tá namorando, só que a gente não tá, a Sue vai matar o Seth e meu pai vai me matar...Entendeu o tamanho da confusão? O que faremos pra nos livrarmos do bilhete?"_

Emmett deu uma risada gutural.

"_Sinceramente Nessie, não estou te reconhecendo, como pôde não enxergar a solução? É tão óbvia! Assinem o bilhete por ela."_

E respirei fundo de frustração mas não soltei a mão dela.

"_Mas tio, se lembra daquela vez que eu tentei com a do vovô Carlisle, que tragédia, eu não tenho tanta habilidade quanto você vampiros puros."_

"_Hey, hey, hey, espere aí! __Você não está sugerindo que eu faça isso, não é?"_

"_Meu pai vai acabar comigo se descobrir, e vamos ser sinceros, seu dom não é bem uma caixinha de segredos, e fora que se o seu ouvir agente pensando, vai dar merda."_

Ela fez aquela expressão de derreter, e implorou.

"_Por favooooor titio do meu coração..."_

Ele olhou totalmente entregue.

"_Se ninguém souber o papai não vai ficar vasculhando nossos pensamentos e nem vou ter que mostrar nada a ninguém."_

"_Tá boooom, mas nada de ficar pensando nisso perto d seu pai, ou mostrar pra alguém ok? Promete?"_

Ela abriu um sorriso radiante.

"_Só se você prometer!"_

Ela me olhou emburrada.

"Viu só você me fez? Descumprir minha palavra."

A ousadia dela foi tanta que quando eu vi já tinha puxado a mão dela pra virar seu traseiro.

PAFT!* PAFT!* PAFT!* AAAAAAAAAiiiii vovôooo!

Ela gritou ficando na ponta dos pés.

"É assim que você me responde depois de tudo que eu vi? Renesmee, você está tão encrencada, que eu vou ter que falar com seus pais."

Ela começou a implorar baixinho pra que Bella não ouvisse.

"_Por favor, vovozinho não conta pra eles, faz o que quiser comigo, pode até me dar umas palmadas, me bate de cinto, mas resolve você, não leva pra eles."_

Ela sabia o quanto eles ficariam bravos, e ela sabia que não tenho tanta coragem de bater nela quanto Edward e Bella, ela sabe que eu bato, mas eu sou o vovô, todo mundo sabe que os avós são sempre mais misericordiosos que os pais.

Eu pensei bem, e dei o veredito.

"Vou dizer ao seu pai que você e Emmett aprontaram juntos e perguntar se posso resolver sozinho, se ele disser que sim você e seu tio vão levar uma bela surra, e eu vou contar pra Sue o que houve e Seth vai levar outra também."

"_Como assim outra?" _

Ela quis saber quem é que estaria apanhando mais de uma vez.

"Sue já sabe que Seth andou aprontando na escola e deu uma surra nele, e a menos que seus tios e seu pai tenham uma explicação perfeita quando chegarem, eles vão entrar no cinto."

"Por favor vovô, não bate no tio Emmett não, a culpa foi toda minha!"

Eu sorri com sarcasmo.

"Pelo menos vocês todos são altruístas. Não se preocupe eu não vou bater em vocês ainda hoje, talvez amanhã ou semana que vem quem sabe, vocês vão saber quando eu chamar vocês dois juntos para "conversar"."

Ela fez aquela cara de choro e derrota deixando os ombros caírem.

Não tem nada que meus filhos e minha neta detestam mais que uma surra avisada, do tipo, "Quando chegar em casa eu vou te dar uma surra", ou "Quando a fatura chegar você vai apanhar", ou "Quando eu chegar em casa você vai levar umas palmadas."

Eles preferiam apanhar logo quando eram descobertos, do que viver a tensão de saber que iriam apanhar e ficar esperando a surra.

"Pra cama, **agora**!"

Assim que minha neta despareceu no andar de cima, minha esposa entrou pela porta, provavelmente nervosa com o que acabara de ouvir.

Eu comecei a desabotoar a fivela do cinto, ela olhou pra mim como um olhar implorativo, mas mesmo assim eu puxei de uma vez.

"Por favor Carlisle, tenha calma, não vá bater nos meus meninos por isso, pode ter acontecido alguma coisa."

"É o que vamos saber em alguns instantes."

Eu disse dobrando o cinto e caminhando pra porta, fiquei parado ali de braços cruzados esperando por eles no primeiro degrau.

Eles apareceram correndo e frearam ao me verem parado na porta da frente.

Ela saiu histérica ao encontro deles

"Oh meus filhos! Aí estão vocês! Meus bebês!"

Começou a beijá-los todos de uma vez.

"Graças a Deus vocês estão bem!"

Ela dizia examinando os braços e rostos, até que interrompi.

"Agora chega Esme, ele estão bem, foi só mais um ato de completa irresponsabilidade da parte deles sumir sem avisar e manter telefones** desligados.**"

"Pai, nós..."

Edward tentou, mas eu não queria ouvir nada ali!"

**"Passem pra dentro!"**

Permaneci onde estava, e o meu mais velho resolveu tentar também.

"Mas papai..."

**"Não me teste,** Emmett!"

Jasper foi o primeiro o primeiro deles a se mover, sua postura militar o levou a passar por mim sem baixar a cabeça, mas eu podia ver o sofrimento em seu olhos, não pelo cinto na minha mão e o atraso, eu sabia bem... Alice. Puxei o braço dele e trouxe seus olhos no meus, mas ele os desviou para os sapatos.

Obriguei o contato visual levantando seu queixo.

"Filho, ela está bem, você sabe o quanto me dói não sabe?"

Seu olhar foi positivo, assim como o sinal com a cabeça, aquilo me alívio e me levou a abraçá-lo.

"Eu a amo, e a você também, obrigado por entender."

Peguei o seu rosto e pedi.

"Agora vá lá pra dentro e me espere na sala com seus irmãos, eu preciso falar com Seth."

Edward e Emmett passaram como ratos assustado e notoriamente arrependidos por não ter aproveitado o meu momento com o irmão para fazê-lo, Emmett protegeu o traseiro e Edward tentou passar de longe.

Quando vão aprender? Se eu quisesse teria acertado com facilidade, e tudo que outro conseguiria se protegendo, seria uma cintada na mão.

Esme entrou com eles enxugando o rosto.

Continua...

**A/N: Hey! Desculpem-me muito mesmo por não postar de manhã como prometi, eu ia postar de madrugada mas não deu, daí acordei de manhã tomei meu café e descobri que minha net tava sem sinal, o tempo chuvoso faz isso com ela, aqui tá chovendo toda hora.**

**Acho que termino de editar o 13 amanhã, se não postar amanhã, no dia seguinte é certeza.**

**Você está aí? Não seja mau, deixe-me saber!**


	13. Quebrando um galho

**A/N: A Parte do Seth deu um capítulo pequeno mas resolvi postá-lo mesmo assim, não demora estarei de volta, aproveite.**

**Boas vindas:** **teresacullen**

**Último Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 13**

**Quebrando um galho**

**POV Carlisle**

Eles entraram desconfiados, até mesmo Jasper deu uma olhada no cinto com o canto do olho, ele pensa que não notei, em se tratando dos meus filhos, acredite, eu noto tudo.

Mas não é do meu filho meu que eu tinha que cuidar agora, embora tenha muito carinho por ele, Seth não é um dos meus filhos, e nem está na fila pra ser, como está o Jacob e como esteve minha filha Bella.

Mesmo assim eu tinha carta branca de Sue pra fazer o que fosse necessário pra levá-lo pra casa.

Ele olhou para meus filhos pela porta de vidro, Esme fechou a porta atrás dela e agarrou as orelhas de Emmett e Edward, depois de dar um tapa no braço do Jasper apontando pro sofá.

Eu também olhei a cena, quando voltei meus olhos para Seth ele tinha as orelhas baixas e pude ver o rabo entre as pernas, pois ele já estava de costas pronto pra ir.

"Seth? Onde pensa que vai?"

Ele congelou onde estava e olhou por cima das costas, fez um movimento como focinho, claramente dizendo alguma coisa.

Eu não ia chamar o Edward na conversa, eu sabia que acabaríamos falando de Nessie, e eu ainda tinha assunto de pai pra resolver, não queria entrar em assunto de avô ainda, Renesme estava na cama, e eu queria deixar pra resolver a atitude dela e do Emmett, longe das confusões daquela noite.

Eu também não iria tentar decifrar o que um lobo estava dizendo, embora ele estivesse precisando mesmo era ouvir, eu preferia que o feedback fosse realmente claro.

"Seth. Em forma humana, por favor."

Posso não ler pensamentos ou entender tanto a linguagem corporal dos lobos como Nessie, mas o movimento que ele fez com a cabeça, definitivamente foi um não.

Eu sabia bem o porquê, apesar do porquê não ter razão.

"Olha Seth, eu sei que deve estar nu e não trouxe nenhuma roupa pela forma que sua mãe me disse que você saiu, mas eu preciso falar com você em forma humana, não precisa se preocupar, afinal eu sou seu médico esqueceu?"

Ele fez um giro rápido pronto pra correr, mas eu fui mais rápido e estava na frente dele antes que pudesse partir.

"Se eu fosse você não faria isso! Eu estou muito irritado, tenho autorização pra fazer com você o que eu precisar, e ainda por cima, estou segurando um cinto!"

Ele enfiou a cabeça entre as patas dianteiras e choramingou como um filhotinho indefeso.

Eu bati o cinto na minha perna e gritei.

"HUMANO! AGORA!"

Curvado mesmo ele se transformou de volta, com as mãos na frente tentando se cobrir, ele olhou pra mim com vergonha.

Eu não ia perder tempo com constrangimento a toa, não tinha ninguém olhando. Peguei o cotovelo dele e o levei para o jardim.

Sentamos no banco e pedi a Esme que trouxesse uma roupa do Edward pra ele.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

"Não! Eu prefiro ficar assim, ela vai me ver!"

"Não seja bobo garoto, ela não virá até aqui, se pedi uma roupa, ela sabe que você está nu."

Antes que ele ficasse totalmente tranqüilo, ela avisou.

"Amor, as roupas estão no parapeito da varanda."

"Obrigado, querida!"

Eu me virei pra buscar, o garoto deve ter esquecido da minha velocidade, e eu devo ter me esquecido que estava lidando com um adolescente.

Tive sorte, pois ele foi tão lento em calcular quanto e eu fui rápido em fazer o mesmo, voltei como um raio e ela já estava de pé pronto pra saltar.

Eu não pensei duas vezes em fazer uso da autoridade que me foi concedida e acertei o cinto no traseiro dele, ao invés de saltar para transformação ele saltou de dor.

Eu agarrei o braço dele ergui o cinto bem embaixo do seu nariz.

"Olha aqui garoto, se você tentar fugir mais uma vez eu vou te dar uma surra **entendeu?**"

Ele ficou mudo com olhos estatelados e fez um sim urgente com a cabeça.

"**Você entendeu?"**

"Sim senhor, Dr. Cullen ..."

Ele respondeu com urgência entendendo o tom da minha voz.

"**Vista-se!"**

Eu mandei sem mais delongas, ele se atrapalhou com as calças, pois seu olhar não estava no que estava fazendo, mas sim no cinto pendurado na minha mão e minha cara de poucos amigos de braços cruzados.

"**Sente-se!"**

Eu que antes estava sentado no banco com ele, já não tinha mais a mesma intenção de antes, talvez o garoto não estivesse precisando de um amigo naquele momento, mas de uma autoridade paterna.

"Seth eu vou me fazer claro antes que comecem as costumeiras negações."

Eu não estava com paciência pra fazer aquele eterno jogo de gato e rato que em que eu encurralo meus filhos com perguntas até eles soltarem a verdade.

"Eu sei de tudo que Renesmee, Emmett e você aprontaram, eu a obriguei a me mostrar, mas não quero que você pense que estou aqui pra tomar satisfações sobre meu filho e minha neta, ou pra resolver qualquer coisa da responsabilidade deles, eles são bem grandinhos e vão responder pelos seu atos, não foram obrigados a te ajudar no seu ato de completa irresponsabilidade."

Ele estava consumido de constrangimento, eu nunca tinha dado uma bronca nele, no Jacob sim, mas não nele, as magas da camiseta de Edward pareciam até maiores do que eram de tão baixo que seus ombros estavam.

"Estou aqui porque prometi a sua mãe que te levaria de volta, mas não antes de saber por que foi que você saiu, sei muito bem que não foi ressentimento da surra que ela te deu."

O sol não tinha nascido ainda, mas já havia luz suficiente pra ver o seu rosto corar como um tomate maduro, por eu mencionar a surra que ele levou.

"Então vamos pular a enrolação e me diz, que idéia foi essa de deixar sua mãe em casa chorando por que decidiu que vai ser um "poderoso lobo" pra sempre?"

Pela primeira vez ele parou de esfregar as mão entre os joelho e olhou pra mim com um ponto de interrogação estampado no rosto.

"Chorando?"

"Sim Seth, chorando, você a fez chorar, sabe o quanto isso é inaceitável? Levar uma mãe às lágrimas é sempre uma falha que merece punição! O que você tem a dizer por você mesmo? Que motivo no mundo te dá o direito de fazer isso com ela? Você não acha que ela já perdeu o suficiente?"

"Eu só queria um pouco de respeito... Eu não queria, eu só..."

Ele disse engasgado segurando o choro até que não suportou e desabou num pranto infantil de dar pena.

Eu não pude me conter e o abracei, enquanto eu afagava seu cabelo, ele aproveitou o rosto no meu peito, pra desabafar o choro que tinha tentado segurar na minha frente.

"Seth... não é assim que você vai conseguir respeito, fazendo coisas como gritar com sua mãe, matar aula, desobedecer ao seu líder, você só prova cada vez mais que não passa de uma criança levada, precisando de umas palmadas."

Eu peguei seus ombros fazendo olhar pra mim.

"Que tal, mostrar um pouco de maturidade e voltar pra sua casa comigo agora em?"

Ele esfregou os olhos tentando enxugar e juntou as sobrancelhas com um olhar de piedade.

"Não podemos esperar um pouco até ela se acalmar, ela vai me dar uma surra se eu aparecer assim do nada."

Eu sorri pela ironia, o "poderoso lobo" lutando por respeito, com medo de voltar pra casa e apanhar da mamãe.

Eu não quis desanimá-lo, mas se meus filhos congelados com 19, 18 e 17, estão na sala esperando por uma bela bronca, não seria ele estagnado nos 15, é que seria tratado como adulto.

Mas eu não iria ajudar revelando isso a ele.

"Em primeiro lugar, você não vai chegar do nada, ela está te esperando e em segundo lugar se ela estiver te esperando com um cinto na mão, estará coberta de razão você não acha?"

Ele ficou vermelho de novo e meio sem saber pra onde olhar.

Vá me esperar na garagem, vamos assim que eu falar com meus filhos.

"Dr. Cullen?"

Ele me chamou quando eu já estava virando as costas depois de abrir o portão.

"Sim..."

"Não fica bravo com a Nessie e o Emmett, eles só tentaram me ajudar, já basta o Edward que tá uma fera e nem sabe direito o que eles fizeram."

Eu respirei frustrado.

Eu estava planejando conversar com Edward a respeito de Nessie mais tarde, talvez até depois da mudança, já que o dia estava amanhecendo e estávamos aprontando pra patir, eu já tinha um problema de filho pra resolver com ele, eu não gosto de jogar responsabilidade de pai nele quando estamos nessas situações.

"O quanto ele sabe?"

Perguntei apertando a ponte do nariz.

"Ele só sabe que ela está envolvida e que o tio a ajudou, só isso."

Ele disse desconfiado como se devesse estar falando nada.

"Seth eu acho que esse problema não deve ser discutido aqui entre nós dois."

Vi seus olhos baixarem para os chinelos de Edward nos seus pés, enquanto ele enfiava as mãos nos bolsos dianteiros da calça de moletom.

"Eu vou dizer o que houve pra sua mãe e pro pai dela, eu já decidi o que fazer com Emmett, e vai caber a sua mãe o que fazer com você e ao Edward e a Bella se vão querer resolver o que fazer com ela ou deixar pra mim."

Ele permaneceu em silêncio e de cabeça baixa

"Nós vamos na minha Mercedes, a porta está aberta."

Eu disse bagunçando o cabelo dele e parti pra dentro de casa respirando fundo pra não estrangular meus filhos.

Quando eu abri a porta, Esme veio na minha direção e já foi logo segurando o cinto na minha mão e entrando na minha frente.

"Carlisle não precisa disso, já está tudo bem, eu já falei com eles e eles não vão mais fazer isso, não é meninos?"

Ela perguntou por cima do ombro.

Eles estavam sentados juntos no sofá, e confirmaram com a cabeça, a vontade de bater neles só aumentou, vendo aquelas três caras lerdas.

"Ah isso eu te garanto Esme, eles nunca mais vão nos fazer passar por isso!"

Eu disse tirando-a do caminho com carinho mas com firmeza.

Ela ainda manteve a mão agarrada no cinto, eu apenas olhei pra ela e pedi.

"Querida, por favor."

Ela soltou respirando fundo com aquele olhar de mendigo.

Continua...

**A/N: Por favor, não fiquem bravos por eu parar agora, só estou cumprindo a promessa de postar ainda hoje, a parte dos Cullen É POV Jasper, por isso esse capítulo está pequeno, mas até que gostei da idéia, gostei tanto dessa parte do Seth, que decidi que dava sim, um capítulo individual, e a parte dos meninos dava outro. Está pronto também, mas não terminei de editar. Então provavelmente amanhã no mais tardar segunda-feira eu posto mais um.**

**Saibam que adoro saber que estão aí, então me dê um alô.**

**Caso eu não consiga Postar amanhã... ~FELIZ 2012~ ... Pra todos vocês, obrigada pelo apoio.**


	14. Meus meninos

**A/N: Esse capítulo não será tão previsível quanto vocês imaginam, acontecimentos estão vindo, nos preparando para o final.**

**Último Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 14**

**Meus meninos **

**POV Jasper**

Meu pai me abraçou, eu pude sentir o quanto ele me entendia e o quanto dar uma surra em Alice acabou com ele.

Pensei comigo que eu jamais seria capaz de ser tão bom como ele. Ainda estava precisando recompor-se da surra de Alice, e nós demos uma mancada dessas, minha mãe tinha o rosto marcado de lágrimas, e pelo visto ele ainda tinha coisas pra resolver com Seth.

Espero que o moleque não irrite muito ele, por que daqui a pouco é a nossa vez.

Com esse pensamento eu dei uma olhada disfarçada para o cinto na mão dele, esperando que fosse só uma ameaça amedrontadora, Edward olhou pra mim enquanto minha mãe já estava dentro da casa segurando a porta pra nós com cara de carcereira.

Era sempre assim quando a gente sumia ou atrasava por algum motivo, primeiro os abraços e os beijinho depois...

PLAFT!* Au mãae!

Antes que eu completasse meu pensamento, meu braço ardeu com um tapa.

Eu me encolhi, mas ao invés de dar outro, ela agarrou as orelhas dos meus irmãos cada um com uma mão e empurrou a gente na direção da sala.

"O que vocês estavam pensando, não estão vendo o que está havendo aqui?"

Ela apontou o dedo na direção dos quartos onde muito provavelmente as meninas estavam de castigo.

No silêncio escutamos a voz do meu pai do lado de fora

"_Seth? Onde pensa que vai?"_

O garoto estava ferrado, mas não tanto quanto nós, pelo menos meu pai não ia bater nele.

Mas eu não estava interessado na conversa lá de fora, nem tão pouco na palestra da minha mãe sobre o toque de recolher, não que eu não a respeitasse, mas além de que ela seria exaustamente repetida pelo meu pai, minha atenção estava nos andares de cima, onde se encontrava minha doce Alice.

Eu não conseguia ouvir nada, parecia que estava dormindo, bom, pelo menos o que meu pai disse não foi apenas pra me consolar, ela estava realmente bem, ou pelo menos não estava chorando.

"Está me ouvindo Jasper?"

Minha mãe chamou minha atenção, eu dei um pulo.

"Sim sim mãe! Ligar o telefone!"

Peeeen!# Resposta errada!Ela devia estar falando de algo completamente diferente, porque ela tirou a sandália do pé e deu com tudo na minha perna.

SLEP!* Aiê!

"Vocês estão me levando na brincadeira? Eu vou lá pra cima e vou deixar seu pai resolver isso sozinho!"

Meu irmão começaram a implorar imediatamente

"Não, não, mamãe!"

Emmett pediu segurando a saia dela.

"Nós estamos prestando atenção, Jasper só viajou um pouquinho na maionese por causa da Lice só isso!"

Edward explicou com aquela voz chorosa que consegue tudo dela.

Ela olhou pra nós três de cara feia, puxou a saia dela de volta, jogou a rasteirinha no chão e apontou o dedo na nossa direção, mas antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, meu pai interrompeu do lado de fora.

"_Esme querida, pode por favor, trazer uma roupa do Edward pra o Seth vestir?"_

Minha mãe calçou o maldito chinelinho e subiu as escadas em velocidade vampírica.

Só então eu franzi a testa e passei a mão na minha coxa dolorida debaixo das risadas dos meus irmãos.

Era incrível o quanto um objeto tão pequeno e leve pode doer quando está sob a força da dona Esme.

A risadinha deles não demorou muito, pois ela já estava de volta em poucos segundos, trazendo uma calça de moletom uma camiseta e um par de chinelos.

Ela lançou um olhar que varreu o sorriso da cara deles num instante.

"_Amor, as roupas estão no parapeito da varanda." _

"_Obrigado, querida!"_

Ela avisou do lado de fora, mas já estava dentro quando ele respondeu.

Ela já ia abrir a boca pra retomar o que ia dizendo, que eu não faço a mínima idéia, diga-se de passagem, quando ouvimos um som inconfundível lá fora que fez nos quatro saltarmos de susto.

_SHLAP!*** AAAAAAAAAUUUUUuuuuu!_

"_Olha aqui garoto, se você tentar fugir mais uma vez eu vou te dar uma surra __**entendeu?**__"_

"_**Você entendeu?"**_

"_Sim senhor, ..."_

"_**Vista-se!"**_

Minha mãe percebeu nosso espanto e explicou.

Sue ligou e pediu ajuda, disse a seu pai que poderia fazer o que fosse "necessário"

"_**Sente-se!"**_

"Agora olhem pra mim, se fosse da conta de vocês eles estariam tendo essa conversa aqui e não no jardim."

Ela começou um discurso que sabíamos de cor.

"Tem noção do quanto eu fiquei preocupada quando Jacob falou de outros vampiros e vocês não estavam aqui?"

Respiramos fundo ao mesmo tempo.

"Quantas vezes vamos ter que repe...blá, blá, blá..."

De repente percebi que dessa vez eram meus irmãos prestando atenção em outra coisa.

O que não era de se estranhar a conversa lá fora se tornara interessante quando o nome de Nessie e Emmett foram citados.

"_Eu sei de tudo que Renesmee, Emmett e você aprontaram, eu a obriguei a me mostrar, mas não quero que você pense que estou aqui pra tomar satisfações sobre meu filho e minha neta, ou pra resolver qualquer coisa da responsabilidade deles, eles são bem grandinhos e vão responder pelos seu atos, não foram obrigados a te ajudar no seu ato de completa irresponsabilidade."_

"Au! Au! Au! Au!"

Ela agarrou as orelhas deles, dessa vez ela não percebeu que eu também estava distraído, de novo.

"Se continuarem a me ignorar, eu vou arrancar as orelhas de vocês e dar pro seu pai colocar de volta."

Eles arregalaram os olhos, você pode até pensar que é brincadeira, mas uma vez ela fez isso com o Emmett, ela rançou a orelha dele e deu para o meu pai.

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem das palavras dele.

"_Pergunta pro seu filho o que é que orelha dele está fazendo no meu bolso!"_

Não foi crueldade nem planejado, ela estava tão fora de si que acabou acontecendo então ela aproveitou pra dar o exemplo.

Desde então todos temos evitado chatear a mamãe além do limite.

E por falar em chatear a mamãe, ouvimos algo lá fora que deixou todo mundo tenso, inclusive ela.

"_Sim Seth, chorando, você a fez chorar, sabe o quanto isso é inaceitável? Levar uma mãe às lágrimas é sempre uma falha que merece punição! O que você tem a dizer por você mesmo? ... ... ..._

Nem chegamos a ouvir o restante, Emmett ficou em pé nervoso como se quisesse um lugar pra se esconder, o chorão do Edward já começou a encher os olhos de veneno, meu pai já tinha tido coragem de bater em sua pequena Alice com aquele cinto medonho, e teve também coragem de bater no filho dos outros.

Não era difícil imaginar o que ele faria com nós três depois de fazermos a nossa mãe chorar, desobedecendo a mesma regra pela milésima vez.

Eu também fiquei nervoso, hora essa, ninguém gosta de apanhar, mas quem ficou nervosa mesmo foi a minha mãe, ela não gosta que ele bata em nós, mas pior mesmo é ele bater em nós por causa dela.

Ela até esqueceu de terminar seu discurso, e começou a andar de um lado pra o outro atrás da porta esperando por ele, claramente pensando em algo pra dizer que aliviasse a nossa barra.

Minha mãe é mesmo a melhor de todas, pena que em delitos como esse ele não costuma dar ouvidos a ela.

Muitas vezes já escapamos de uma surra, todos nós, por que ela acaba conseguindo convencê-lo de deixar apenas um aviso e castigo, mas esse era exatamente o problema da vez, como deixar um aviso de uma desobediência mais do que avisada?

"_Vá me esperar na garagem, vamos assim que eu falar com meus filhos."_

Respiramos fundo e Emmett quase correu, Edward se encolheu no sofá.

"_Dr. Cullen?"_

"_Sim..."_

Soltei o ar que eu nem sabia que estava segurando quando Seth o chamou por um instante.

"_Não fica bravo com a Nessie e o Emmett, eles só tentaram me ajudar, já basta o Edward que tá uma fera e ele nem sabe direito o que eles fizeram."_

"_O quanto ele sabe?"_

"_Ele só sabe que ela está envolvida e que o tio a ajudou, só isso."_

Edward não parecia muito nervoso acho que já tinha decidido deixar pro meu pai já que o Emmett estava metido nisso.

"_Seth eu acho que esse problema não deve ser discutido aqui entre nós dois, eu vou dizer o que houve pra sua mãe e pro pai dela, eu já decidi o que fazer com Emmett..."_

Emmett que estava nervoso agora ficou frenético

"_Nós vamos na minha Mercedes, a porta está aberta."_

"Ele está uma fera conosco".

Edward disse lendo os pensamentos dele e correndo pra trás do sofá.

Eu podia ouvi-lo respirar pesado como se tentasse encontrar equilíbrio, eu poderia ajudá-lo, se isso não fosse dobrar a minha surra.

Já dava pra vê-lo através do vidro quando ela fez sinal com a mão para que sentássemos.

Ele abriu a porta e minha mãe já entrou na frente dele antes que ele chegasse na sala, tentando impedir que ele chegasse até nós e segurando o cinto.

"Carlisle não precisa disso, já está tudo bem, eu já falei com eles e eles não vão mais fazer isso, não é meninos?"

Ela olhou por cima do ombro esquerdo e fizemos aquelas caras de inocentes e respondemos que sim com a cabeça.

Parece que aquilo só o deixou ainda mais irritado.

"Ah isso eu te garanto Esme, eles nunca mais vão nos fazer passar por isso!"

Ele a tirou do caminho como um bibelô delicado que precisa ser removido.

Ela não soltou o cinto até que ele pediu.

"Querida, por favor."

Seu olhar implorativo foi sua última carta, mas infelizmente ela já tinha perdido aquele jogo.

"Pai, desculpa, nós só..."

Eu tentei falar, mas ele me cortou.

"**Olhem aqui!** Eu devia levar vocês para o **escritório** por causa disso, agradeçam o fato de que sua mãe já chorou o suficiente por hoje e eu não quero fazê-la chorar ainda mais."

Não sabíamos se agradecíamos ou ficávamos calados, se olhávamos pra ela ou se olhávamos pra ele, então fizemos a única coisa que nos restava, olhamos pra baixo para nossas mãos entre os joelhos.

"Vocês vão ficar aqui de castigo até eu voltar, eu vou levar o Seth pra casa, depois nós quatro vamos ter uma bela **conversa**."

Ele colocou o cinto na calça e afivelou fazendo um estranho pedido à minha mãe.

"Esme duas cadeiras, por favor."

Ela pegou da mesa de reuniões, duas cadeiras de madeira, ele estendeu a mão pra pegar as duas e foi até o canto da sala e virou uma pra parede.

"Emmett aqui!"

Enquanto meu irmão mais velho sentava na cadeira ele foi até o canto oposto da sala e colocou a outra na mesma posição.

"Edward aqui!"

Enquanto Edward caminhava sem vontade para o castigo torturante de ficar olhando para a parede, meu pai apontou o dedo pra mim.

"Você, venha comigo, temos coisas a resolver antes de eu acabar com seu traseiro atrasado."

Esperei que ele passasse em direção à porta que dava pra garagem e o segui de cabeça baixa.

Na garagem o Seth já estava dentro da Mercedes no banco de trás.

Eu esperei que ele me dissesse onde sentar, infelizmente foi para o banco da frente que ele apontou o dedo.

É a pior coisa do universo pai e filho, além de ouvir seu pai dizer que vai te dar uma surra, ficar esperando, mas pior que isso é esperar sentado do lado dele.

A borboletas infernais começaram a voar no meu estômago quando ele deu a partida no carro sem dizer uma palavra.

Seth tinha a cabeça baixa, para um fugitivo num camburão, só lhe faltavam as algemas.

Eu não sabia se quer como me portar, todo jeito que eu fazia era estranho, parecia que o banco estava desconfortável, se eu ficava sem respirar parecia muito tenso, se eu resolvia respirar parecia nervoso, se olhava pra frente pareceria despreocupado, o que realmente eu não estava, se olhava pra fora parecia desrespeitoso dar as costas pra ele, na sua direção é que eu não iria ficar olhando, então fiz o que restava a qualquer filho encrencado, olhei para o meu colo a viajem inteira.

O silêncio dentro do carro era palpável, o que fez parecer uma eternidade, eu senti os pneus do carro saírem do asfalto e entrar na estradinha da reserva.

O silêncio foi quebrado com o palavrão saindo da boca de Seth.

"Merda! Ela vai me matar!"

Ele tentou segurar o choro, mas não foi possível.

A situação era constrangedora, meu pai não disse nada a ele só deu aquele olhar pelo palavrão, mas era totalmente compreensivo, olhei pela janela a mãe dele estava na varanda com o cinto dobrado na mão, e tinha gente nas portas das casas e janelas, comunidade pequena é assim mesmo, devia estar todo mundo preocupado com o garoto que sumiu, esperando ele chegar, e também os curiosos por causa do cinto, como dizem "A miséria adora companhia."

Meu pai desceu primeiro pra dar satisfações, Seth ficou encostado no carro, atrás do meu pai, como se isso lhe oferecesse alguma segurança, eu fiquei dentro do carro é claro.

"Sra. Clearwater, aqui está, como prometido, são e salvo, tive uma conversa com ele, e ele não vai fazer mais isso, mas infelizmente tenho que lhe informar uma travessura de primeiro grau que meu filho mais velho e minha neta aprontaram envolvendo seu filho."

Ela olhou pra ele com um olhar de morte, cerrando os dentes com os lábios precionados.

"Renesmee e ele fingiram serem namorados pra enganar a secretária da secretaria da escola e trocar o número do seu telefone pra que a escola não entrasse em contado, quando mandaram um bilhete pra comunicar, Emmett falsificou a assinatura da senhora, eu realmente estou muito envergonhado da atitude deles, e prometo que serão punidos a contento."

Ele acenou positivamente, mas quis se desculpar também.

"O senhor não precisa se desculpar Dr. Cullen, eu é que me envergonho do meu filho envolver os seus nessa confusão, só pra matar aula, eu também prometo o mesmo ao senhor, ele será punido a contento."

Ela trocou o cinto de mão pra retribuir o cumprimento que ele ofereceu e completou.

"Gostaria da sua permissão pra que minha filha vá até sua casa mais tarde se desculpar formalmente com as suas filhas, antes de partirem, e comunicar ao senhor que ela já ganhou uma bela surra de vara verde pela briga."

"Claro que sim, eu mesmo já tinha programado que elas viessem se desculpar antes de partirmos, saiba que minha Alice levou uma surra de cinto por atacar sua filha na reserva de vocês."

Eu quase rosnei quando ele disse aquilo, veio tudo à tona, tive que me segurar dentro de mim mesmo, Sue então falou em tom de despedida.

"Vejo que tudo está sobre controle agora."

Meu pai deu uma risadinha baixa e irônica.

"É... tudo sobre controle."

Eu sabia que ele estava pensando nas coisas que tinham pra ser resolvidas lá em casa.

Muito obrigada por ter me ajudado com Seth, agora se o senhor não reparar, eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas com ele.

Finja que não estamos aqui, nós já estávamos de partida.

"PERAÍ MÃE! PERAÍiiiiii!"

Seth começou a gritar quando meu pai saiu da frente dele e Sue deu dois passos na sua direção e agarrou seu braço.

Ela não pareceu se importar com o fato de ainda estarmos ali e menos ainda com a turma de curiosos nas portas e janelas.

Ela o levou pra dentro debaixo de cinto, foi a cena mais constrangedora que eu já vi, graças a Deus meu pai não é desses.

Ele vive ameaçando, ele sempre diz que o próximo que fugir, ele vai buscar de cinto onde estiver, desde de o dia em que eu fugi.

Não sabemos ainda se ele seria capaz, pois depois de mim foi o Emmett quem fugiu de casa, mas foi minha mãe quem o achou.

O Edward foi pra Volterra, mas não fugiu de casa, o que ele fez foi bem pior, se ele não caiu de tapa nele no aeroporto depois daquilo, acho que ninguém nunca o levará a tanto, mas a promessa era pra quem fugisse de casa, acho que ainda está de pé.

Uma vez no aniversário da Alice eu aprontei uma lá em Londres, ele me levou pro banheiro, me passou a maior vergonha e eu juro que eu pensei que ia apanhar lá mesmo, até me deu um tapa na bunda, mas eu acho que meu pai não teria coragem de fazer isso com seus filhos, o máximo de constrangimento que alguns de nós passou, foi apanhar na sala lá de casa, ao invés de no quarto ou no escritório, eu ainda não tive o desprazer, por isso me compadeci do Seth, aquilo devia ser um milhão de vezes mais embaraçoso, se meu pai fizesse aquilo comigo, eu não sairia de casa até nos mudarmos pra outro continente.

Entramos no carro e ele saiu da frente da casa dos Clearwater, mas não pegou o asfalto, apenas afastou e estacionou nas mediações da casa dos Black, era mais à vontade pra nós estacionarmos ali, já que Jacob ficava mais lá em casa do que na reserva.

"Jasper, preciso falar com você sobre Alice."

Ele foi logo rasgando o verbo.

"Pai eu estou bem."

Ele não se convenceu.

"Filho, eu sei que você está bem, não está rosnando nem nada, mas estou falando dos seus sentimentos...sobre...mim."

Eu rolei os olhos, aquilo de novo? Meu pai está sempre se certificando que eu o veja como pai, isso é ridículo, como se eu fosse deixar um homem que não fosse meu pai me bater.

"Papai, é sério, já passei dessa faze de sentir meu instinto protetor contra você, já somos seus filhos há tanto tempo, que não sinto mais nenhuma necessidade de tirá-la do senhor, isso não significa que eu não sofra ou sinta vontade assumir o lugar dela, ou tentar convencê-lo de não bater nela, mas é que nem a mamãe faz com a gente, entende? Ela é meu docinho de côco, pai..."

Ele fez que tinha entendido, mas sua necessidade de explicar mais dizia que não.

"Jasper, eu preciso que entenda, Alice é o meu bebê, é minha menininha, minha caçulinha, eu me mataria antes de fazer qualquer mal a ela, mas é minha responsabilidade lhe por limites, só de pensar que Leah poderia tê-la machucado ou algo assim, me tremo todo por dentro."

Eu rir quando ele passou a mão nos cabelos preocupado com ela.

"Papaaaai, seria mais fácil ela machucar a Leah, o senhor está mais protetor do que eu."

Ele me olhou com negação.

"Se um dia você pudesse ser pai entenderia melhor, Edward entende, mesmo com aquele excesso de proteção que ele tinha por Bella, hoje ele já sai de perto quando ela tem alguma coisa pra resolver comigo."

Eu peguei no braço dele e o olhei nos olhos pra passar firmeza no que eu tinha a dizer.

"Entendo pai, eu juro que sim, desde que o senhor me deixe de fora como fez hoje, vai ficar tudo bem."

Eu não era nem louco de contar o trabalho que deu pra eu obedecê-lo quando ele ligou pro meu irmão, mas o que importa é que obedeci, eu não iria magoá-lo sem necessidade.

E agora que tudo estava mais calmo, que fique entre nós, já que Edward não está ouvindo e ela não pôde ver, eu tenho que admitir, Alice estava passando da hora mesmo.

Ele já estava ligando o carro, quando Raquel apareceu correndo na nossa direção.

"Dr. Cullen, graças a Deus!"

Meu pai abriu a porta e saiu do carro com urgência, eu sai junto com ele.

"Meu irmão Jake tinha pedido pra eu ligar pro senhor, quando estava ligando ele disse ter sentido o seu cheiro por perto! É o meu pai, ele tá mal, mas não quer ir pro hospital!"

Meu pai correu pra dentro.

"Jasper, minha maleta no porta malas."

Eu entrei, na casa que parecia minúscula pelo costume da minha, mas ficou ainda menor com a presença de Paul, ele estava abraçado à sua namorada, pedindo para que ela se acalmasse e me lançando olhares desconfiados, coisa de instinto acredito eu, mas ainda assim bastante incomodo.

"_Pai pare com isso, deixe de ser teimoso, obedeça o Dr. Cullen."_

A voz do Jacob implorava no quarto.

"_Não sejam teimosos vocês, não se pode lutar contra a natureza, é chegado a minha hora, Sue estará pronta pra assumir o conselho dos anciões, está na hora de eu me juntar aos outros grande guerreiros e não vou fazer isso num hospital."_

A voz do chefe Black era fraca, mas ainda majestosa.

Eu saí da sala, minha missão era só entregar a maleta e isso já estava feito ao que parecia mais um século.

Meu pai fez alguns procedimentos comuns, mediu pressão, deu alguns remédios, mas seu rosto não era esperançoso quando saiu da casa.

"Jacob, você precisa convencê-lo, ou levá-lo contra a vontade, o coração dele não está resistindo, ele também precisa de ajuda dos aparelhos pra respirar ou não vai durar até amanhã."

A lágrima rolou dos olhos dele ao ouvir a notícia da boca do eu pai.

"O senhor acha que se ele for ao hospital ele ainda possa viver por mais tempo?"

Meu pai pôs as mãos nos ombros dele e deu a má notícia.

"Sinto muito filho, mas os aparelhos e medicação o manterão vivo enquanto estiver em nossos cuidados, depois desse início de ataque, não creio que possa voltar para casa, você pode levá-lo pra nossa casa depois que sair do hospital, faremos como quando Bella estava gestante, posso dar a assistência necessária a ele no conforto de uma casa, enquanto o coração dele agüentar."

Jacob começou a chorar em entre soluços, desabafou com meu pai.

"Não Carlisle, se é pra obrigá-lo a isso... não vou desrespeitar a vontade...dele. Se ele tem que partir agora com honra ou depois tendo tido sua ordem desobedecida pela tribo pela primeira vez, eu prefiro perdê-lo agora."

Ele desabou no abraço oferecido pelo meu pai, de repente me lembrei de que ele já não tinha mãe, ainda bem que assim que ele aceitar a ideia vai acabar se tornando filho dos meus pais também.

O choro dele me levou as lágrimas também, por mais que eu enviasse ondas de consolo pra ele, eu também estava triste.

Olhando aquela cena eu realizei que meu pai teve que fazer o mesmo por Edward, Emmett, Rosalie e até minha mãe pela perca do seu bebê, e amargura todos os dias ter que passar por isso com Bella algum dia, eu sentia sempre sua onda de tristeza quando faláva-se de Charlie ou Renee lá em casa.

Ele se despediu de seu futuro filho, e veio arrasado pra dentro do carro.

"Pai? Tudo bem com o Senhor? Quer que eu dirija?"

Ele deu um sorriso sem graça, agradeceu, mas recusou a ajuda.

"Estou bem, meu coração só está apertado pelo Jake, todos nós temos que passar por isso em algum momento, e não temos certeza se quer quando será, pode ser que seja ainda hoje ou amanhã, mas pode levar mais tempo, talvez até uma semana, tudo que temos a fazer é ajudá-lo a atravessar por isso."

Eu fiquei pensando no acontecimento lá em casa, será que ele iria mandar a gente pros quartos pra resolver depois , ou será que ele iria querer acabar logo com aquilo?

Eu iria ter que esperar pra ver...

Na metade do caminho ele resolveu abrir a boca e mesmo sem perguntar recebi a resposta.

"Eu nem acredito que depois de tudo que eu passei de ontem pra hoje, vocês três ainda me fizeram passar o que eu passei, ao invés de receber ajuda, todos os meus filhos estão de castigo, quem não apanhou está esperando apanhar, parecendo até nosso Primeiro dia de volta à Forks, que eu tive que bater em todo mundo e Emmett ainda fugiu... Sabe como a gente fica... faz de propósito só pra me enlouquecer."

Ele reclamava de um jeito engraçado, era quase como se tivesse falando sozinho e não à mim.

De uma coisa eu sei, que ele não estava esperando nenhuma resposta minha, ou comentário, era mais como se estivesse pensando alto.

Nem preciso dizer que, calado eu estava, calado eu fiquei.

Quando chegamos à garagem, meu estômago gelou, ele desceu do carro e não me deu nenhuma instrução, estava claro como um cristal que era pra eu ir pra sala e me juntar aos meus irmãos.

Ele passou pela copa e pegou uma cadeira, antes que eu chegasse à sala com meus passos pesados, ele já estava ali com ela em um dos cantos, nem precisava dizer pra eu sentar, e eu que pensei estar livre daquela tortura, sentei sem reclamar.

Ele não disse nada e saiu.

"Ei! Edward! Onde ele foi?"

Emmett perguntou num sussurro, normalmente não podemos conversar quando estamos de castigo no canto.

"Ele vai tirar a Nessie e a mamãe daqui!"

"Ow droga! A gente está mais ferrado do que eu pensei."

Eu falei sussurrando também, mas não o suficiente.

"EU ESTOU OUVINDO VOZES! NÃO ME FAÇAM DESCER AÍ AGORA, ESTOU TENTANDO ME ACALMAR AQUI!"

"Desculpa!"

Pedimos os três ao mesmo tempo.

Depois foi só escutar apreensivo a conversa lá em cima, eles estavam sussurrando, mas se a agente se esforçar o suficiente dá pra ouvir, é o instinto de caça, quando queremos podemos ouvir até as asas dos pássaros, as folhas sendo esmagadas por patas à distância, assim como podemos não ouvir se quisermos, do contrário seria uma loucura escutar todas as conversas e sons ao mesmo tempo, nos primeiros dias como vampiro é assim, mas depois agente começa a regular, e focar no que queremos ouvir, tipo o Superman. Por isso que meu pai reclama de escutarmos as conversas, como ele costuma dizer, "atrás das portas", mas quem liga num momento como esse? Sabíamos bem que estavam falando ao nosso respeito.

"..."

"_Não é isso que estou querendo dizer, sabe que não acho que seja um pai abusivo, só estou dizendo que não precisa bater toda vez!"_

Minha mãe estava tentando explicar algo que falara.

"_E o que isso quer dizer? Que eu bato demais?"_

Ele perguntou claramente ofendido, mas já estávamos acostumados com esse tipo de discussão, só eles é que não sabiam.

"_Por Deus Carlisle, tente entender o que eu estou dizendo, só acho que você pode muito bem ir até lá, dar um castigo diferente e avisar a eles que da próxima vez que fizerem isso vão apanhar..."_

Minha mãe lutava bravamente nos dando um fio de esperança.

"_Esme, o toque de recolher é inviolável, você sabe muito bem disso e eles também, da última vez que eles fizeram isso, estavam os 6, você me convenceu deixar passar com uma bronca, e olha só no que deu!"_

Uma vez nós saímos pra caçar durante uma noite que eles levaram Nessie pra passear. Foi tão divertido caçar só nós sem pai e mãe pra tomar conta de nós, e sem sobrinha pra nós tomarmos conta, que quando vimos já tinha passado um pouco da hora.

"_Oh Carlisle, é claro que eu tinha que interferir, você queria fazer uma chacina por causa de uma hora de atraso."_

Minha mãe começou a apelar pro exagero.

"_Se tivesse feito, eu duvido que teriam atrasado três horas dessa vez. Tem noção de como eu fiquei?"_

E meu pai pro drama.

"_Tenho sim, porque eu fiquei do mesmo jeito, nem por isso estou querendo bater neles._

Ela virou o jogo.

"_Ah é? Acha que eu não sei dos tapas, chineladas e puxões de orelha?"_

Droga! Ele viu! Sempre que ela dá pelo menos um tapa ele usa contra ela.

"_Aquilo foi só pra assustar! Sabe o que eu acho..."_

Ele nem deixou que ela completasse.

"_Sei! Que você não precisa bater por que eu faço isso, sua parte é só ficar com dó e oferecer e fazer de mim o vilão!"_

Ele pisou num calo sensível.

"_Ow! Como se atreve? Quem você acha que coordena isso aqui enquanto você está fora? E eu não faço isso passando a mão na cabeça de ninguém."_

Já não dava mais pra saber quem estava ganhando a discussão.

"_Lógico que não, você controla eles dizendo "Vou contar pro seu pai!" Sabe por que? Por que sou eu quem bato!"_

Agora deu, definitivamente ele.

"_Você está sendo injusto comigo, eu também tenho meus métodos de disciplina, não pode me condenar por não serem os mesmos que os seus! Além do mais eu já bati no Edward daquela vez, já bati na Alice e já dei uma bela surra na Rose, pro seu governo."_

WOW!Ninguém ficou sabendo dessa, que bomba!

"_Ah é? E quando foi isso? Nunca vi você bater em ninguém pra valer!" _

Todos nós chegamos a virar o pescoço pra ouvir essa.

"_No dia em que ela ligou pro Edward no Brasil, você mandou ela vir pra casa e ela chegou aqui toda arrogante culpando Alice e Bella, totalmente desrespeitosa, bati nela e não te falei pra você não ficar jogando isso na minha cara cada vez que eu quiser defender os meus filhos!"_

Ficamos todos de boca aberta, aquela revelação bombástica mudaria muita coisa naquela casa, analisando bem, Rose tem sido uma santa com a mamãe desde aquela época, todos pensamos que fora por se sentir culpada pelo Edward.

"_Ok! Vamos fazer um acordo então!...Eu desço lá e aviso a eles que da próxima vez que acontecer ele vão levar uma surra, mas em troca, se voltar a acontecer...Você dá uma surra de verdade neles, de cinto, até eles chorarem!"_

Cruzamos os dedos, ela estava quase conseguindo, mas o silêncio em seguida não era bom.

"_Viu só! Eu sabia! E sabe porque você não quer aceitar esse acordo? Porque no fundo você concorda comigo e sabe bem que se não apanharem agora vão acabar atrasando de novo, a exemplo da última vez, e aí você não vai ter coragem de bater neles de verdade. Até agora não sei como foi capaz de dar uma surra na Rose."_

Isso é o que acontece quando se quebra a confiança dos pais, se tivéssemos levado a ameaça da última vez em consideração teríamos ligado os telefones pelo menos, agora nem a mamãe acredita mais que não faremos de novo.

"_Tudo bem, mas vá com calma... e deixe que eles se expliquem, eles podem ter uma boa explicação..."_

"_Diga-me uma coisa Esme. Quando foi que eu bati em algum dos meus filhos sem conversar primeiro?"_

"_...Nunca..."_

Pudemos ouvi-la suspirar a derrota, a batalha estava perdida, dessa vez ela não conseguiu.

"_Nessie está acordando eu quero que vocês duas vão até a reserva ver Billy e dar apoio ao Jacob, acabo de dar más notícias a ele sobre o pai, acredito que a presença de Nessie vá alegrá-lo um pouco, além do mais eu não a quero aqui, sabe bem o porquê."_

Meu pai não gosta de bater no Edward ou na Bella com Nessie em casa, ele nunca fez, ela sabe que eles apanham, mas ele não gosta que ela ouça ou veja, pra não diminuir a autoridade deles na hora de corrigirem a filha.

"_Vamos Nessie, você já está linda."_

"_Só mais um minuto vovó... como estou?"_

"_Já ouviu o que seu avô e seu pai falaram dessa saia, só em casa, vá se trocar e depressa, já estamos testando a paciência do seu avô, com toda essa demora."_

Essa não era uma situação que se ouvisse muito na nossa casa, minha sobrinha é linda, assim como todas as suas roupas, ela era a garota da casa que se arrumava mais rápido, só vestia qualquer coisa e saía, ainda mais se fosse pra ir à reserva, mesmo Bella que não se liga muito com essa coisas levava mais tempo, talvez seja a idade, ela tem dez, mas aparência de 15 agora, talvez estivesse começando a se preocupar em despertar olhares.

Edward rosnou baixinho com meu pensamento, eu olhei pra ele e pensei pra meu pai não ouvir.

"_É melhor começar a tomarmos cuidado, e sondar os pensamentos e sentimentos de você sabe quem!"_

Ele rosnou de novo, Emmett se sentiu excluído quando viu que Edward e eu trocamos olhares por cima dos ombros.

"O quê que tá pegando?"

Ele sussurrou alternando olhares entre nós.

"Estamos incomodados com Nessie dando tanta importância para a aparência dela, estamos preocupados com Jacob."

Informei pra ele o mais baixo que pude, mas Emmett não foi tão discreto.

"Nossa garotinha? Só por cima da minhas cinzas!"

"_EMMETT CULLEN!"_

Meu pai gritou em tom de aviso.

Ficamos ali escutando Nessie e minha mãe se aprontarem e saírem da casa pelos fundos.

Os passos do meu se tornavam cada vez mais próximos, ele abriu as portas das meninas uma por uma e sussurrou algo pra cada uma delas, acredito que ele disse que as amava, ou algo do tipo.

Depois ele definitivamente estava descendo as escadas, as malditas borboletas no meu estômago anunciaram sua chegada, ouvimos sua maleta sendo posta mesa da copa junto com as chaves da Mercedes.

"OK, vamos acertar nossas contas então!"

Ele disse de pé nas nossas costas.

"Emmett?... Jasper?... Edward?..."

Ele chamou cada um de nós, sua voz deixava implícito que devíamos nos tornar pra ele.

"Qual de vocês vai me explicar por que estamos aqui nessa situação?"

Viramos na sua direção e ele estava com outra roupa, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, sobrancelhas levantadas e felizmente, de mãos vazias.

"Pai..."

Como sempre que estamos os três na mesma roubada, eu comecei.

"Nós tínhamos acabado de beber, mas antes de ligar os telefones, o Seth apareceu e nos falou de um vampiro diferente na região. Descobrimos que é o mesmo que encontrou com a Nessie quando ela era pequena."

Parecia tão bem explicado na minha lógica, que cheguei a relaxar, eu podia apostar que ele iria esquecer toda a coisa de toque de recolher e que a notícia o faria se juntar a nós numa intensa e preocupada investigação, mas eu perderia até o último centavo nessa aposta.

"Vamos ver se eu entendi...Saber que havia perigo na região foi o motivo pra vocês me deixarem sem notícias, saírem do perímetro de audição, e voltar pra casa quase amanhecendo o dia?"

O sarcasmo pingava de sua boca e eu começava a entender o ponto dele.

Então infelizmente meu irmão mais velho abriu a boca.

"Paaai... agente só estava com pressa de saber quem era o desgraçado, quem sabe até fazê-lo em pedaços."

Ele não podia ter escolhido pior momento pra falar um palavrão e falar de briga.

"É só nisso que vocês** pensam não é Emmett? Briga!"**

Ele disse jogando as mãos pro alto com frustração e parando na cintura com os punhos fechado.

Edward tentou salvar a pátria com o argumento mais válido de todos.

"Papai... Eu só estava preocupado com a minha filha."

"DIFERENTE DE MIM NÃO É EDWARD!"

Ele gritou fazendo meu irmão caçula se encolher na cadeira, isso é que eu chamo de tiro que saiu pela culatra, tudo que Edward fez com esse argumento foi reforçar mais um motivo pra ele acabar com a nossa raça.

"Quer saber eu não vou gritar, eu me recuso, vocês não vão conseguir me levar à loucura."

Ele apertou a ponte do nariz respirando de olhos fechados.

"Escutem, porque vocês acham que existe um toque de recolher? É pra que em momentos como esse, em que eu fico sabendo que há perigo na região, eu tenha certeza de que meus filhos estão bem. Sabe quantas coisas eu fiquei pensando aqui aflito? Quantas vezes eu liguei? Quantas vezes eu lancei pensamentos para o Edward e fiquei esperando telefone tocar? Quanto tempo eu passei gritando por vocês lá fora, sem poder me afastar porque eu tinha uma casa cheia de garotas aqui? O quanto sua mãe chorou?"

Quanto mais ele falava, menores nos parecíamos.

"Quer saber eu vou acabar logo com isso, eu tenho que voltar para a casa dos Black ver como estão, Jacob precisa de mim."

Ele disse com a simplicidade de um empresário que pega uma caneta pra assinar um negócio, exceto de que ao invés de pegar uma caneta ele começou a desafivelar o cinto.

"Desculpa papai... A gente não vai mais fazer isso, nós só não estávamos pensando direito."

Emmett começou a suplicar enquanto Edward começava a se derreter em lágrimas.

Ele puxou o cinto como se não tivesse ouvido uma palavra, dobrou na mão e usou a mesma pra apontar pra a copa.

"Os três, mãos na mesa."

Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia teríamos que passar por ele com aquele cinto na mão, mas algo me dizia que dessa vez não teríamos tanta sorte.

SHLAP!*** hum

Eu gemi quando passei primeiro e ele acertou minha bunda.

SHLAP!* SHLAP!* AAAiiiiiiiêe

Edward tentou passar de longe, mas ele agarrou o braço do meu irmãozinho e deu duas cintadas por tentar distância.

"Papai é sério, não precisa, a gente nunca mais-..."

SHLAP!* RROOOOOuuuu **Cala a boca Emmett!**

Ele acertou meu irmão mais velho antes que ele completasse sua cena patética de clemência.

Ele nos fez curvar com as mãos na mesa todos ao mesmo tempo, eu não sei se era pra economizar tempo, ou se era por termos aprontado essa juntos, só sei que ia ser uma merda apanhar na presença dos meus irmãos eu nunca apanhara na presença de ninguém.

"**Calças pra baixo!"**

Só podia ser brincadeira, mas não era, meus irmão desafivelaram os cintos e as calças sociais caíram com facilidade nos tornozelos deles.

"Estou esperando Jasper".

Enquanto eu deixava minhas calças caírem com desgosto, meus dois irmãos já estavam curvados um de cada lado com as mãos na mesa.

Quando eu me curvei já fechei os olhos parte esperando pelo cinto, parte por que eu seria incapaz de olhar pra eles.

SHLAP!* AAARRAiiiii

A primeira cintada foi no Emmett

SHLAP!* hmm…

A segunda foi em mim, eu tomei tudo que eu tinha pra manter os dentes cerrados num gemido mudo.

Engoli seco ao ouvir o cinto subido pra descer no traseiro do caçula, às vezes você pode até imaginá-lo como um adulto, mas ele é só um garoto que tinha acabado de completar dezessete quando seus pais morreram, não um jovem militar ou caçador como meu irmão mais velho e eu

SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAiiiiiiiiêeeee.

Ele se moveu pra frente com a dor.

Meu pai ainda em silêncio bateu de novo no Emmett.

Eu pensei que o intervalo de um pra o outro fosse facilitar as coisas, mas a expectativa da cintada e ouvir o grito deles assim tão perto de mim, só tornava tudo muito pior, além disso quando ele batia o cinto a dor da picada ficava ali ardendo até a próxima vir, eu nunca tinha reparado porque que ele bate sempre uma rapidamente seguida da outra, dói menos do outro jeito.

SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!*... ... ...

Ele continuou batendo calado, eu já estava gritando, Emmett urrando e Edward soluçando de tanto que chorava, eu fiquei com tanta dó do meu irmãozinho que segurei a mão dele nas últimas cintadas.

Ele deixou que eu segurasse, sabia que eu não diria nada ao Emmett e ele estava muito ocupado prestando atenção no próprio traseiro e em segurar as lágrimas na minha presença.

De repente assim do nada meu pai parou e perguntou.

"**Porque vocês levaram essa surra?"**

Falar sem gemer depois daquilo foi quase impossível, mas eu o fiz, ou pelo menos quase sem gemer, ficou mais fácil com os dentes cerrados.

"Porrr que, violamos o toque de rrrrecolherrr."

"**E?"**

Emmett repondeu gemendo.

"Esqueceeemoos de li-gaar o telefooonee"

"**E o que mais Edward?"**

Meu pai direcionou a pergunta, deixando claro que queria a participação dele, o problema foi ele responder soluçando no meio do choro.

"Po-or queeee, nó-os saí-mo-oos da á-re-aaaa de au-di-çã-ãoooo."

Meu pai começou a por o cinto só então que eu percebi que eu tinha apanhado pela primeira vez sem chegar às lágrimas e Emmett também, meu pai deve ter parado por que sabia que estávamos segurando por estarmos juntos, normalmente eu demoro tanto a chorar que apanho mais que todos na casa, se ele fosse bater em nós três até eu chorar, ele ia matar meu irmãozinho.

"De pé, de frente pra mim."

Viramos, eu nunca estive tão agradecido por estar de cueca e ter uma camisa grande, minha bunda parecia que ia cair quando abaixamos pra vestir a calça.

Nenhum de nós foi capaz de conter o gemido de dor quando o tecido encostou no traseiro.

"Sabem que eu os amo mais que tudo nesse mundo, não sabem?"

Meu pai perguntou olhando firmemente pra nós

"Sim senhor"

Respondemos olhando pro chão.

"Então por favor, não me façam passar por isso de novo, eu quase morro só de pensar em perdê-los, poderia ser qualquer um dos sádicos dos Volture, se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com vocês... eu..."

Ele engasgou, não conseguiu completar o que ia dizer, erguemos os olhos pra olhar pra ele e notamos a lágrima escorrendo em seu rosto.

O remorso tomou conta de mim.

"Desculpa papai."

Eu disse e meus irmãos me seguiram.

"É, desculpa papai."

Ele puxou Edward pelo braço com uma mão, puxou-me pela nuca com a outra e usou a mesma mão pra puxar a camisa do Emmett.

Ele abraçou seus três filhos ao mesmo tempo e beijou o topo das nossas cabeças enquanto nos libertava.

"Estão perdoados, Emmett pro quarto de hóspedes, Edward para o quarto de Nessie, e Jasper para o meu."

Ele ordenou apontando pra escada.

"Oh cara! Porque eu não posso ficar no quarto da Nessie? Vou ficar fedendo a cachorro!"

Emmett contestou subindo o primeiro degrau.

"Edward ficou com o melhor só porque chorou, se soubesse teria chorado também."

Ele continuou reclamando e Edward resolveu falar também.

"Ah Emmett, pare de reclamar, o Jake não dorme lá desde que Nessie aparenta 10 anos."

Foi aí que eu entrei no assunto.

"Fala isso porque não é você quem vai ter que deitar na cama que o papai dorme com a mamãe!"

"Você pode sentar na poltrona."

Edward tentou me consolar, mas eu realmente não gostei da idéia.

"E sentar com esse traseiro, de jeito nenhum!"

De repente a voz do meu pai subiu as escadas.

"Ou vocês podem parar de reclamar antes que eu mande vocês de volta às suas cadeiras de madeira nos cantos da sala."

Não dissemos absolutamente mais nada.

A última coisa que ouvimos foi meu pai avisando que nenhum dos 6 estava autorizado a sair dos seus quartos e que sabe muito bem quando mentimos.

O carro partiu e ficamos ali na espera da reunião de família que aconteceria quando ele voltasse, pois o estado de saúde de Billy Black, com certeza alterara os planos da mudança, não iríamos partir deixando-o Jake em tal situação.

**A/N: Esse até que foi bem maiorzinho, rsrsrs... (empolgaaada) essa fic foi programada pra 10 capítulo, mas a medida em que vou escrevendo vão vindo coisas que deveriam ser bem contadas, o enredo está pronto e sei tudo que vai acontecer até o fim.**

**Mas cada vez que quero contar algo superficialmente, acabo sentindo mais e mais vontade de escrever, ela deveria acabar daqui a dois capítulos, mas não se assuste se isso não acontecer.**

**Quero mais que tudo terminá-la e começar algo novo, mas não vou parar até chegue exatamente onde eu quero e atropelar as coisas não é do meu feitio.**

**Até hoje tenho uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago por causa do capítulo 6, por causa do excesso de informações na aparição de Hanry, mas não me arrependo, eu precisava das informações pra essa história, e pra revelar tudo aquilo com calma levaria no mínimo uma outra fic.**

**\0/Falando demais! **

**Não se preocupem se eu sumir, a loucura toda da minha vida começa dia 3, se eu não postar amanhã, só semana que vem... ='( **

**Aguardem surpresas, beijussssssss e please review**


	15. A hora

**A/N: Não tenho muito pra dizer sobre este capítulo, talvez você tenha, se tiver estou louca pra saber, então vamos lá.**

**Último Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 15**

**A hora**

**POV Carlisle**

Minha Neta foi quem correu na minha direção dessa vez.

"VOVÔ, DEPRESSA!"

Ela gritou com um rosto desesperado, em menos de segundos eu já estava ao lado da cama de Billy aplicando uma injeção de adrenalina.

Não queria que Nessie assistisse aquela cena, mas Esme não foi capaz de contê-la principalmente sem a ajuda do Jake, que dá a ela tudo que deseja e precisa.

Minha neta cresceu escutando as histórias de Billy e era muito apegada a ele.

Com Jacob e as irmãs sempre ocupados e Billy incapaz de participar da ação, Nessie meio que substituiu o espaço de filha, e o fez se sentir útil e amado, porque era com ele que ela ficava tagarelando quando ia passar o dia na reserva e Jacob acabava tendo que resolver alguma coisa, ele era como um terceiro avô pra ela, ela sempre o chamava de _Grande Chefe_ e ele a chamava de _Minha Indiazinha Branca. _

Ela sempre chegava em casa cheia de lendas indígenas e palavras no idioma Quileute pra ensinar pra nós.

A minha preocupação com Jacob era tamanha que eu me esquecera do que a partida de Billy significaria pra ela, Renesmee veria a morte pela primeira vez.

Eu sempre era pego analisando situações como essa, ela tinha o privilégio de uma família eterna, mas também tinha sua parte humana que sempre estava em desconexo com sua realidade.

Ainda tinha tanta coisa pra ela passar, Charlie, Renee, Quill e Clear, Seth e muitos outros amigos que ela faria. Sendo parte humana estava fadada a ter muitos mais amigos humanos do que nós costumávamos ter.

Billy voltou a si e pediu pra falar com Jacob, foi rápido, ele só pediu pra que parasse de lutar contra a natureza e a deixasse seguir seu curso, eu podia ouvi-lo bem lá de dentro.

"_Filho, você precisa ser forte e me deixar partir, a vida é um ciclo, mais cedo ou mais tarde todos nós completamos a nossa volta."_

"_Nem todos...eu vou ter que ficar aqui sem você pra sempre, minha volta nunca chegará ao fim."_

Eu pude sentir a tristeza em sua voz, a mesma tristeza que, de tempos em tempos, existia na nossa voz, não que queiramos a morte ou algo do tipo, como perder um de nós, mas pensar em pra sempre, às vezes tem um peso enorme, não há uma medida, um limite de grandeza pra se imaginar.

Mas tudo em que podemos nos apegar é na beleza disso tudo, a família que nunca nos deixará, no amor eterno que pode nos rodear se soubermos cultivar, a oportunidade de sempre começar algo novo, e tentar fazer melhor da próxima vez, muitas pessoas, se não todas, dariam tudo pra ter uma chance de fazer de novo antes que a velhice e a morte cheguem.

Apesar de tudo era totalmente compreensível, que num momento como esse, Jacob não conseguisse ver as vantagens, mas Billy o fez enxergar algo valioso, eu pude perceber sua risada fraca com a observação de Jacob, carinhosamente e sabiamente ele o corrigiu.

"_Não pequeno Jake, você não vai __**ter**__ que ficar, você vai __**querer**__ ficar, e será muito feliz, você merece e terá minha benção enquanto durar o seu pra sempre."_

"_Amém papai, eu te amarei em quanto durar o pra sempre."_

"_Eu também, de onde eu estiver..."_

De repente sua voz ficou mais fraca, então ele pediu.

"_Deixe-me falar com Carlisle, a sós por favor..."_

Beijei a testa da minha neta e a mão carinhosa de minha esposa que estava pousada no meu ombro, como sempre nos momentos em que mais preciso.

Mas antes que o bico do meu sapato cruzasse a porta, ele pediu pela presença dela.

Ali parado estendi minha mão direita e ela se juntou a mim, eu pedi educadamente pra que os outros saíssem, pois a audição dos garotos lobos é quase tão boa quanto à dos vampiros, e a casa era tão pequena que até mesmo a meia audição vampira de Nessie poderia alcançar o que seria dito.

"Então Carlisle, chegou a hora da nossa conversa..."

Ele disse com um leve sorriso no rosto, como quem estava totalmente confortável com a situação, à vontade o suficiente pra me chamar de Carlisle, é desnecessário citar que Billy sempre me chamara de Dr. Cullen.

"Eu esperava que fizéssemos isso no dia do casamento das nossas crianças."

Eu disse cheio de pesar, pois estava totalmente ciente da nossa conversa.

"Eu também gostaria muito de estar lá, mas é porque eu não estarei nesse dia e também em muitos outros, que o chamei aqui."

Ele disse solenemente.

"Somos todo ouvidos..."

Acrescentou minha esposa.

Billy olhou pra ela com um olhar de ternura que fazia desnecessário um agradecimento.

"Eu nunca pensei que seria assim, eu planejava vê-lo tornar-se um lobo aos 20 anos e assumir a matilha de protetores da tribo Quileute, então depois de ter um imprimiting por uma humana abençoada, me encheria de netos e deixaria de se transformar. Aí sim eu morreria, mas não antes de antes talvez, ver meu neto mais velho ser transformando em um _Poderoso Lobo._"

Lembrei-me de minha netinha, ela adorava ouvi-lo dizer essa expressão, ela costumava imitá-lo fazendo um gesto engraçado com as mãozinhas imitando patas de lobo, quando era apenas um bebê.

Ele não aparentava decepção com o que dizia, era na verdade,, apenas uma introdução para o que ele realmente queria dizer.

"Mas, o que a vida preparou pra ele é muito maior que meus previsíveis planos naturais, é maior do que nós, e maior do que podemos entender."

Ele me deu a mão, era como se quisesse me dar algo.

Eu a peguei olhando-o firme e preocupado, em seus olhos angustiados.

"Ele não vai chegar aos 20, sempre será esse adolescente de 16 num corpo de 18, sempre precisará e um pai... Eu não posso estar aqui pra sempre...Você pode..."

Seu olhar de repente tornou-se constrangido, como um visinho que pede um favor embaraçosamente inevitável.

"Sei que ele não é tão educado quanto seus filhos, e sei também que o senhor já tem 6 filhos e uma neta, e mais ainda, sei também que ele e sua filha mais velha não se dão muito bem, mas você é o único a quem eu poderia pedir, Jake não tem irmãos mais velhos embora tenha irmãs, ele precisa mesmo é de um pai, Sam nunca significou nada pra ele, nem mesmo um líder, ou não teria feito o que fez e separado as matilhas, os dois apenas mantém um respeito cordial para o bem das duas."

Eu sabia do que ele estava falando, mas me senti um pouco ofendido que ele tenha pensado que teria que me pedir isso, quando eu apenas queria sua benção pra oficializar algo que eu já sentia, desde de o momento em que vi os mantos dos Volture desaparecendo na neve.

"Olha Senhor Black..."

Eu tentei dizer, mas ele me cortou implorando.

"Por favor, Carlisle, eu preciso que adote meu filho, eu realmente preciso disso pra seguir em paz... não quero que ele viva toda eternidade como alguém desamparado que foi aceito como amigo, eu quero que ele tenha uma família, alguém a quem ele tenha que obedecer, regras pra seguir, limites que precise respeitar, ele não é um adulto ainda, e nunca será..."

Eu podia ouvir seu coração acelerando.

"... ele nunca vai desistir da metamorfose, ele nunca faria isso com ela, ele será como os seus filhos, um adolescente pra sempre, eu preciso saber que ele terá pais e família, que terá a supervisão de um adulto, e vocês dois podem dar a ele."

"Ouça, Billy..."

Foi a minha vez de esquecer a formalidade, de mãos dadas à minha esposa, eu comecei a tranqüilizar o coração dele.

"Jacob já é meu filho há mais tempo do que você pode imaginar, em respeito à presença e autoridade do senhor é que eu nunca permiti que isso fosse revelado, tudo que eu preciso é da sua benção e a aceitação de Jacob para formalizar a adoção assim como fiz com Alice e Jasper."

Minha esposa usou a outra mão livre pra segura a outra mão dele formando um ciclo entre nós, a angustia outrora presente em seus olhos se fora, minha doce Esme falou tentando quebrar a seriedade do assunto.

"E quanto às brigas com a nova irmã, não se preocupe, Edward chegou primeiro e já nos acostumou a isso há muito tempo atrás."

Houve um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto do velho índio.

"Que comece a diversão..."

Um gemido de dor trouxe de volta a expressão séria na face dele.

"Obrigada, Carlisle, Esme, vocês são ótimos pais, posso ver pelos seus filhos, posso partir em paz, pois sei que meu caçulinha estará em boas e responsáveis mãos...Eu preciso falar com a pequena Nessie, deixem-me vê-la por favor, vocês podem ficar se quiserem."

Chamei minha neta, e Jake, é claro, veio de brinde, mas nem Billy nem ela se importaram com a nossa presença, muito provavelmente não tinham segredos compartilhados.

"Hey, Grande Chefe, Ayásocha?..."

Ela disse tentando sorrir com os olhos cheios d'água encostada no portal do quarto.

"Yapótalli, Venha cá, Minha Indiazinha Branca."

Ele disse carinhosamente com um sorriso e os olhos cheios de ternura.

Ela correu e o abraçou abruptamente pensei em detê-la, mas ela logo se afastou pra olhá-lo no rosto.

"O senhor está descumprindo uma de suas promessas, Grande Chefe..."

Ela pousou as delicadas mãos na cinturinha fina fingindo uma bronca.

"Prometeu que contaria suas maravilhosas histórias aos meus filhos. Como pretende fazer isso se for embora agora? Eu ainda nem tenho um namorado!"

Eu gemi ao ver o olhar de Jacob quando ela usou o termo _um_, magoava-o toda vez que ela tocava no assunto com um artigo indefinido, pois na mente dele já estava tudo muito bem definido. Mas fazia parte do acordo com Edward, Bella, Esme e eu, que ela não soubesse que o imprimiting significava isso, ela cresceu sabendo que imprimiting significava afeição e proteção, mas estava sendo criada pra fazer suas próprias escolhas assim como todos da nossa família.

"Desculpe-me querida, mas acho que chegou a hora de partir, mas sei que vai lembrar de cada uma das minhas histórias pra contar pra eles..."

Ela passou a mão com delicadeza no seu rosto cansado.

"Lembro de cada palavra e me lembrarei eternamente, mas nunca poderei contá-la com a magia contida na sua voz... Por favor lute..."

Ela disse começando a chorar.

"Não fique triste minha Indiazinha, há muito mais magia em você inteira do que na minha voz, muito mais magia do que você possa imaginar, eu sempre estarei aqui...então sempre poderá se lembrar de mim."

Ele disse pondo a mão no coração dela.

"Eu sempre vou carregá-lo, aqui, faz parte da minha vida."

Ela disse colocando a mão em cima da dele, era tão pequenina que quase não fez diferença sobre a dele que era enorme.

"Eu fico honrado de ter feito parte de sua vida, linda Dádiva."

Talvez estivesse começando a delirar, além de chamá-la de Dádiva, coisa que nunca fizera antes, ele também passou a mão no seu rosto enxugando uma lágrima e sussurrou uma cor olhando para Jake.

"Sempre fará parte da minha vida, quando eu tiver meu primeiro filho ela vai se chamar William, assim poderei chamá-lo de Billy como você."

Os olhos dele se iluminaram pela última vez e em silêncio ele partiu sorrindo.

Ouvi seu coração parar, a mão que a tocava o rosto caiu e a outra ainda presa pela mãzinha dela no peito, foi posta carinhosamente sobre ele, de joelhos ela caiu em lágrimas,

Como médico olhei no relógio.

"PAAAAI!"

Jacob correu agarrando corpo que já não pertencia mais ao grande guerreiro.

Renesmee o abraçou por trás, então ele se voltou para abraçá-la, os dois ali chorando abraçados, estava me partindo ao meio, mas senti que não devia interferir naquele momento, estranhamente não parecia me caber ali, Esme me abraçou e então saímos.

Nossas feições denunciaram o que tinha acontecido.

"Eu sinto muito, ele se foi."

Quando anunciei à Rachel, ela soltou-se dos braços de Paul e correu para o quarto.

Paul foi atrás dela e Jacob apareceu no pequeno corredor com Renesmee no colo.

"Devemos chamar alguém? Há algo que devíamos fazer antes de cuidar do serviço funerário?"

Eu perguntei procurando ser o mais útil possível.

Temos que avisar à Sue Clearwater, ela é a chefe Anciã da tribo agora, precisa preparar o ritual de passagem, nós não temos o costume de envolver nenhum serviço funerário, os chefes são levados para Akalat e pendurados em seu berço-board.

Rachel vai buscar minha outra irmã no aeroporto, eu vou cuidar de tudo com Sue, Obrigada por tudo Carlisle, diga aos outros que serão todos bem vindos na cerimônia de adeus.

"Se houver qualquer coisa que possamos fazer, filho."

Esme pediu segurando sua mão, ele pareceu à vontade com o forma que ela se referiu a ele.

"Levem Nessie pra casa, cuidem dela pra mim, e avise ao Charlie pra comunicar aos outros, por favor."

"Jake, seu pai me fez um último pedido e gostaria que soubesse que pra mim é um imenso prazer em cumpri-lo, mas depois falaremos disso, peço que assim que terminar a cerimônia, acompanhe Nessie até em casa, assim poderemos conversar."

Eu disse morrendo de vontade de contar a ele, mas não pensei que fosse o momento.

"Eu quero ficar, por favor...me deixem ficar... Por favor Jacob."

Todos arregalamos os olhos ao ouvir o nome dele com todos os Os e Bs na boca dela, acredito que nunca ouvimos, algo nela parecia diferente, mais madura, eu não sei, ela não me lembrava a menina de pantufas de algumas horas atrás, dizem que as experiências com a morte amadurecem as pessoas, talvez com ela tenha sido mais rápido, considerando o ritmo do seu metabolismo.

Caminhamos para o carro de Esme pra pegar as coisas que ela tinha deixado no banco de trás, pareciam umas amostras e revistas de decoração Quileute para o quarto de Jacob em Maine, escusado seria dizer que Jake cedeu ao desejo de Renesmee e permitiu que ela ficasse, eu preferi permitir também já que tinha uma conversa séria pra ter com todos os meus filhos.

"O que é um berço-board? E onde fica Akalat?"

Esme perguntou curiosa.

"Akalat é o lugar que conhecemos como James Island, e o berço-borard é uma espécie de canoa que abrigam os corpos dos chefes, é uma ilha onde se concentra muita força espiritual e magia do povo Quileute."

Ela me olhou com aquele olhar devotado, como se eu fosse uma espécie de deus que sabe de tudo.

"Oh querida, pare de me olhar assim, foi Nessie quem me falou sobre isso, quando estávamos falando sobre suas aulas de Quillayute."

Ela sorriu sem humor.

"Parece que temos uma nova sabe tudo em casa!"

Andamos até a Mercedes pra irmos embora, pois o carro de Esme ficaria para Nessie e Jake retornarem pra casa depois.

"Não temos um atleta de grande porte, uma mecânica de primeira, um lutador estrategista profissional, um músico excepcional, uma estilista especialista e uma escritora extraordinária? Por que também não podemos ter uma historiadora que fala Quillayute?"

Eu disse satisfeito com a habilidade da minha neta em se prender a cada detalhe das histórias contadas, ela tinha uma biblioteca na mente, guerra civil cotada pelo tio Jasper, história do antigo Egito contada pelo Benjamim, descobrimento do Brasil contado por Zafrina, revolução francesa contada por mim etc... E além das línguas dominadas fluentemente por toda a nossa família, ela sabia Quillayute, mais até do que o Seth, que vivia matando aula.

"Pensar em todos nossos filhos, me fez imaginar como será a reação deles ao saber que temos a benção de Billy para levar adiante a nossa idéia de adotar o Jake..."

Minha esposa pensou alto quando os pneus do carro entraram no asfalto em frente à casa dos Black.

"Se você não tiver pensado nada na presença de Edward, até ele vai ficar surpreso, Todos sabem que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria entrar pra família casando-se com Renesmee, mas a conversa que tivemos depois que os Volture partiram sempre esteve entre nós."

Eu disse a ela analisando a situação.

"Eu sempre respeitei a idéia de Rosalie Bella e Edward, de que se Renesmee fosse apresentada a todas as suas possibilidades de vida, poderia fazer a escolha que quisesse, e a confiança deles em que Jacob só seria pra ela o que ele lhe representaria, talvez Nessie continue querendo-o como amigo ou irmão e se interesse por algum vampiro, ou mesmo Nuhel que sempre demonstrou muito afeto por ela e é da mesma espécie."

Eu sorri mesmo não estando de bom humor, mas o raciocínio deles parecia mesmo uma piada.

"Esme querida não percebem o quanto Nessie é ligada a Jake? Chega a ser preocupante, enquanto nossos filhos procuravam briga com os vizinhos eu estava justamente analisando o brilho no olhar de Renesmee a cada pirueta que dava com Jacob na hora da dança no seu aniversário de "15 anos"."

Eu soltei o volante pra fazer aspas no ar ao me referir a suposta idade de Renesmee.

"O que você quer dizer com "15 anos" Carlisle?"

"Quero dizer que Renesmee já está ficando mocinha, seu corpo está mudando e suas necessidades também, talvez ela já esteja desejando que Jake olhe pra ela não mais como uma pirralhinha, e a parte preocupante é, que ele vai fazer exatamente o que ela quer, talvez seus olhos já estejam mudando também."

Esme arregalou os olhos e bateu a mão na testa.

"Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava, Os meninos vão pirar, hoje mesmo ela estava toda preocupada em se produzir pra vir ver o Jake. Será que já é intencional ou ela ainda está naquela fase estranha em que as meninas só querem se arrumar mas não sabem bem o porquê?"

Eu movi os ombros com a pergunta, Renesmee é sempre um enigma pra mim.

"Se ela sabe ou não eu não sei, mas hoje quando você discutia com ela sobre aquela maldita saia, que eu quero no lixo à propósito, os meninos falavam exatamente sobre isso no castigo lá em baixo, Edward dizendo que ficaria de olho nos pensamentos dos dois, Jasper nos sentimentos e Emmett falou alguma coisa sobre por cima de suas cinzas se referindo a ela como, " a nossa menina"."

Esme deu um suspiro pesado jogando o corpo pra trás.

"Primeiras coisas primeiro, temos que comunicar a morte de Willian Black, acredito que nenhum pensamento ou sentimento romântico esteja em vigor no momento em que estão sofrendo essa perda."

Concordei com ela.

"É, e além do mais, com essa notícia teremos que adiar a mudança pra outro dia, suspender o castigo por causa do funeral, sem esquecer que temos que conversar com Edward e Bella sobre Nessie e Emm. Falsificação é uma travessura muito grave pra não citar a palavra _crime, _não podemos simplesmente deixar por isso mesmo."

"Podemos deixar pra depois da mudança, pelo menos dará um tempo ao traseiro do _meu_ filho."

Eu podia jurar que senti uma ponta de ressentimento quando ela fez uso da palavra _meu_. Era típico dela, quando eles bagunçavam a casa ou destruíam seu jardim, eles eram meus filhos, mas quando estavam realmente em apuros, eles eram os filhos dela.

"Eu não ia bater nele hoje, mesmo que Billy não tivesse falecido, não sou um monstro, além do mais a espera seria parte da punição."

Continuamos discutindo os detalhes da reunião até chegarmos à estradinha da nossa casa.

Escutei barulho e vozes lá dentro, olhei pra Esme desconfiado, ela apenas balançou a cabeça desapontada, eles estavam cabulando o castigo.

Edward devia estar muito ocupado com Bella e Alice com Jasper, pra permitirem que fossem pegos de surpresa, se não fosse a triste notícia, eu faria picadinho deles.

_Js- "Os copos ficaram! Eu disse pra pegar os copos!" _

_Emm- "Por que eu tinha que pegar os copos? Por que VOCÊ não pegou os copos, droga?"_

_Js-"Porque EU tinha que desligar a TV seu idiota!"_

_Ed-"Desligou a TV, mas deixou o Blue-Ray ligado, seu burro! E ele já percebeu..."_

_Emm- "E as meninas? Por que não fizeram nada?"_

_Rs- "Asss meninas? A sonsa da Alice é quem tinha que ter visto eles chegando!"_

_Al- "Quando eu tentei eles estavam na reserva! E você Edie? Por que diabos não os ouviu chegando?"_

_Bll- "Eu pus meu escudo em volta da gente porque não agüentávamos mais o Jasper se remoendo de pena de você, senhorita minha bunda está doendo! Parece até que vai morrer só por causa de uma surra!"_

_Ed- "Silêncio! Ele está ouvindo nossos sussurros! Vai chamar a qualquer momen-..."_

"Crianças! Na mesa de reunião, por favor!"

Eu pedi depois de perceber que a TV tinha sido recentemente desligada, o Blue-Ray ainda passava um filme, e 6 copos com canudos sujos de sangue estavam na mesa de cetro da sala de TV.

Escutei passos mais lentos do que passos humanos descendo as escadas.

_Emm- "Pelo menos não é o escritório!"_

_Rs-/Js/Bll-/Al-/Ed- "Cala a Boca Emmett!"_

Esme já estava sentada ao meu lado na cabeceira da mesa, quando eles chegaram desconfiados, liderados por Jasper e Rosalie que traziam Bella e Emmett atrás deles, como sempre, encolhidos por último, Alice e Edward.

Eles ficaram no mínimo intrigados por não estarmos furiosos com o cineminha na sala, eu podia até ver os três casais agarrados se beijando enquanto a TV falava sozinha.

"Senten-se..."

Eu disse sem nenhum tom de voz característico.

Cada um tomou seu lugar designado e eu fui direto ao assunto.

"Embora eu tenha percebido a descarada desobediência ocorrida aqui, e ouvido o palavreado inaceitável de vocês lá em cima, não os chamei aqui para puni-los, vocês foram reunidos porque tenho uma triste notícia pra dar, e devido a essa notícia, nossos planos mudarão um pouco."

"E qual é a notícia pai? Cadê a Renesmee?"

Bella perguntou alarmada percebendo a ausência da filha.

"Calma amor, ela está bem."

Ele falou apertando o ombro dela com uma voz solene, naturalmente já ouvira na minha mente ou de Esme do que se tratava o comunicado.

"Infelizmente o chefe da tribo Quileute Willian Black, faleceu há uma hora atrás."

Um silêncio se fez automaticamente até que eu o quebrei continuando o que seria feito a respeito.

"Vocês estão liberados do castigo para irem à cerimônia do ritual de despedida, Renesmee está arrasada, sabem o quanto ela era apegada a ele, ofereçam o máximo de conforto possível, não se esqueçam também de Jacob que está passando por um momento muito difícil, quero que o tratem como um irmão."

Eu engasguei me preparando para comunicar o que realmente importava naquela reunião, Esme percebendo minha pausa disse algo pra tirar a atenção de Edward da minha cabeça.

"O funeral deles não leva tanto tempo quanto os típicos funerais americanos, eles não envolvem serviços funerários, eu quero contar com a maturidade de vocês pra conduzir as coisas, os meninos voltem para seus quartos, Pois Jake virá pra cá depois da cerimônia com a Nessie no meu carro, evitem brigas e infantilidades em respeito a dor deles."

Ela disse olhando para Bella, Rosalie e Edward, que eram sempre os primeiros a estourar discussões quando se tratava de Jacob.

"A mudança que estava marcada pra hoje, será somente depois que resolvermos algo de extrema importância, que seu pai vai explicar agora."

Olhei para e eles respirei fundo, não havia mais como esperar, Jacob seria meu sétimo filho, e eles precisavam saber.

**A/N: Estou particularmente orgulhosa desse capítulo, não sei o que vocês acharam, mas eu realmente senti cada uma dessas palavras nascendo uma por uma dentro de mim.**

**Eu fiz um Bônus de poucas palavras no POV de Billy, como uma pequena homenagem a esse personagem, se quiserem que eu poste, deixem-me saber, então eu postarei junto com o 16.**

**Please review, please, please, please…**

**Informações abaixo são verdadeiras (fonte de pesquisa - site Quileute Nation)**

**Vocabulário :**

Ayásocha - Como está você?

Yapótalli - Estou cansado.

Quillayute – Língua nativa da tribo Quileute

**Curiosidades:**

A reserva de Lapush na vida real possui realmente uma escola e nela é ensinado Quillayute, para que a língua não morra já que atualmente somente é falada pelos anciões da reserva de apenas 750 pessoas.

Quileutes só precisa levantar os olhos para ver o local do sepultamento de chefes sobre James Island, ou A-Ka-Lat - traduzido como "Top of the Rock"

James Island também é conhecido como uma fonte de poder espiritual para o povo Quileute e um lugar onde os indivíduos de status elevado foram colocados em canoas nas árvores após a morte.

**Embora não seja mais assim, eu quis colocá-lo assim para adicionar mais magia à nossa história, a exemplo de Stephenie Meyer que trouxe a lenda da transformação de Quileutes em lobos.**


	16. Bônus de A hora

A/N: O verdadeiro capítulo 16 começa exatamente de onde parou o 15, este é apenas um bônus baseado no capítulo anterior.

Último problema em Forks

Bônus do capítulo 15

Trecho de "A hora"

POV Billy

Abri os olhos bruscamente e notei que ainda estava dentro do meu quarto, eu sabia que tinha algo errado quando vi o Dr. Carlisle ao lado da minha cama.

Eu não podia impedir um médico de fazer o seu trabalho, mas aquilo tinha que parar, eu estava pronto pra ir, já estava de malas prontas pra me juntar aos outros espíritos guerreiros.

"Dr. Cullen? Obrigada por tudo, eu realmente aprecio os eu esforço, mas o senhor sabe o que está havendo aqui, não sabe?"

Eu podia ver nos seus olhos dourados e estranhamente cheios de vida, que ele me entendia, eu estava morrendo e ele sabia disso, não havia mais como evitar ou mesmo adiar o curso da vida de forma humana.

Renesmee estava ali com um olharzinho desesperado como quem estava preste a perder um avô, embora ela fosse neta de Charlie e poderia muito bem ser minha neta, o destino escolhido pelos espíritos para Bella, a fez pra mim muito mais que isso.

Ela não saberia por mim, mas além de ser minha nora, ela era a maior expressão da magia que eu pude presenciar, mesmo tendo experimentado a metamorfose e convivido cara a cara com vampiros extremamente poderosos, ter diante de mim uma criança fruto da mistura de tudo isso, nascendo da garra e do amor de uma simples humana, era a maior honra que a vida me proporcionara.

Maior que isso, seria somente ter a honra de presenciar o nascimento do meu neto, que será o maior guerreiro Quileute da história, o protetor definitivo que iria garantir a existência do povo Quileute, Chegamos a ser apenas 750 pessoas reunidas numa reserva, e sempre fomos fortes pra permanecer, até que a nossa maior benção chegou, e ela sem saber, estava bem diante de mim.

"Eu preciso falar com você meu filho, espero que não se importem."

Com apenas um olhar eu fiz sumir minha filha Rachel, seu namorado Paul, meu amigo médico, sua esposa e até mesmo, minha Indiazinha branca, eu queria poder tê-la naquela conversa, mas eu não podia evitar falar na união deles e ela ainda na estava pronta pra saber.

Meu caçulinha ficou ali parado com um olhar de medo nos olhos que há muito eu não via, acho que última vez que ele olhou assim pra mim foi no dia da minha "conversa" com ele sobre o beijo que ele deu na Bella à força.

Mas aquele olhar era ainda mais assustado, como se ele fosse uma criança prestes a ser abandonada na escola em seu primeiro dia de aula.

Embora ele tivesse um corpo enorme de um guerreiro, eu era seu pai e sempre poderia enxergar o garotinho escondido ali dentro.

Estendi a mão pedindo a ele que se aproximasse, ele se aproximou devagar como se querendo prolongar o tempo.

"_Filho, você precisa ser forte e me deixar partir, a vida é um ciclo, mais cedo ou mais tarde todos nós completamos a nossa volta."_

A lágrima que vinha ameaçando cair finalmente rolou em seu rosto.

"_Nem todos...eu vou ter que ficar aqui sem você pra sempre, minha volta nunca chegará ao fim."_

Ele falou como uma criança emburrada que não queria escolher entre dois brinquedos em uma loja, pois ambos o agradavam.

"_Não pequeno Jake, você não vai__ter__que ficar, você vai__querer__ficar, e será muito feliz, você merece e terá minha benção enquanto durar o seu pra sempre."_

Eu podia ver a compreensão invadindo seu rosto.

"_Amém papai, eu te amarei em quanto durar o pra sempre."_

Ele abraçou a benção com palavras e com o coração, eu senti que era tudo que eu podia deixar de herança pra ele, a minha benção.

"_Eu também, de onde eu estiver..."_

Era frustrante pra mim, como uma misão não cumprida, quando soube que minha esposa tinha tido o meu filho varão, eu esperava dar o mundo a ele antes de partir, e ali estava ele, apenas um garoto de 16 destinado a viver pra sempre sem nem mesmo um pai pra cuidar dele, eu sabia que Nessie o faria feliz algum dia, mas eu queria poder estar presente de alguma forma ele precisava de uma figura paterna.

Foi então que me veio à mente. Carlisle... O Dr. Carlisle Cullen era o único homem do mundo capaz de representar isso pra ele, a sua habilidade em criar seus 6 filhos, mesmo já tendo adotado-os crescidos como Jake, era no mínimo impressionante, se alguém seria capaz de manter Jacob na linha e seguro, seria o homem que consegue fazer um rapaz grandalhão e forte como Emmett, baixar a cabeça e dizer sim senhor.

"_Deixe-me falar com Carlisle, a sós por favor..."_

Obviamente a audição de Carlisle alcançou meu pedido notei que ele estava sozinho ao se aproximar da porta, então pedi que sua esposa Esme se juntasse a nós, pois o pedido que eu tinha fazer dizia respeito a ela também.

"Crianças, eu posso pedir, por favor, para vocês irem para longe do alcance auditivo da nossa conversa, creio que o que temos pra falar seja particular."

Sabiamente ele pediu aos meus filhos e sua neta que se afastassem, eu fiquei aliviado com aquilo, se a resposta não fosse a esperada, não queria que Jake soubesse, assim que ouvi todos os pares de pés se afastando o suficiente ele se voltou pra mim e entrou no quarto com acompanhado pela sua companheira, eles pareciam um só de tão unidos, era fácil ver sua cumplicidade.

"Então Carlisle, chegou a hora da nossa conversa..."

Eu disse deixando a formalidade de lado, diante de uma situação tão pessoal.

"Eu esperava que fizéssemos isso no dia do casamento das nossas crianças."

Ele disse tentando um sorriso.

"Eu também gostaria muito de estar lá, mas é porque eu não estarei nesse dia e também em muitos outros, que o chamei aqui."

Tentei iniciar o assunto.

"Somos todo ouvidos..."

Disse a senhora Cullen, olhei pra ela agradecido mas não disse nada, pude ver que ela entendeu perfeitamente minha gratidão.

"Eu nunca pensei que seria assim, eu planejava vê-lo tornar-se um lobo aos 20 anos e assumir a matilha de protetores da tribo Quileute, então depois de ter um imprimiting por uma humana abençoada, me encheria de netos e deixaria de se transformar. Aí sim eu morreria, mas não antes de antes talvez, ver meu neto mais velho ser transformando em um _Poderoso Lobo._"

Eu disse com pesar, mas sem nenhum ressentimento, afinal, quem no mundo consegue olhar pra trás e ver exatamente o que planejou quando chega a hora de partir?

"Mas, o que a vida preparou pra ele é muito maior que meus previsíveis planos naturais, é maior do que nós, e maior do que podemos entender."

Me senti tentado a revelar toda a profecia que fora entregue a mim, eu já estava mesmo prestes a partir, mas acredito que elas não são reveladas por um motivo.

A angustia tomou conta de mim, então estendia a mão para que ele a pegasse, talvez sentisse o desespero do meu coração e de pai para pai, aceitasse meu último desejo.

"Ele não vai chegar aos 20, sempre será esse adolescente de 16 num corpo de 18, sempre precisará e um pai... Eu não posso estar aqui pra sempre...Você pode..."

Eu engasguei, tinha de haver um jeito mais fácil de pedir algo assim, mas não havia, então uma enxurrada de palavras disparou pela minha boca.

"Sei que ele não é tão educado quanto seus filhos, e sei também que o senhor já tem 6 filhos e uma neta, e mais ainda, sei também que ele e sua filha mais velha não se dão muito bem, mas você é o único a quem eu poderia pedir, Jake não tem irmãos mais velhos embora tenha irmãs, ele precisa mesmo é de um pai, Sam nunca significou nada pra ele, nem mesmo um líder, ou não teria feito o que fez e separado as matilhas, os dois apenas mantém um respeito cordial para o bem das duas."

Ele me cortou com formalidade.

"Olha Senhor Black..."

Mas eu não permiti que ele rejeitasse a idéia antes de ouvir tudo que eu tinha a dizer. Eu sabia que mais sedo ou mais tarde ele faria parte da família dele, mas eu não queria que ele fosse só o cara aceito por perto porque casou com sua neta, e se ele o adotasse como fez com os outros ele podia ser e se sentir um Cullen algum dia. Continuei implorando e finalmente minha boca colocaram o pedido pra fora com todas as palavras.

"Por favor, Carlisle, eu preciso que adote meu filho, eu realmente preciso disso pra seguir em paz... não quero que ele viva toda eternidade como alguém desamparado que foi aceito como amigo, eu quero que ele tenha uma família, alguém a quem ele tenha que obedecer, regras pra seguir, limites que precise respeitar, ele não é um adulto ainda, e nunca será..."

Meu coração acelerou, eu encontrei forças pra continuar falando, precisava concluir antes que ele parasse.

"... ele nunca vai desistir da metamorfose, ele nunca faria isso com ela, ele será como os seus filhos, um adolescente pra sempre, eu preciso saber que ele terá pais e família, que terá a supervisão de um adulto, e vocês dois podem dar a ele."

"Ouça, Billy..."

Dessa vez ele foi menos formal, ou nada formal, ao me interromper, ele não tinha o costume de me chamar de Billy, eu era sempre o senhor Black na boca de qualquer Cullen, exceto nas de Bella e Nessie, ouvi-lo me chamar daquele jeito me tranqüilizou, mas mais ainda o fez o que ele tinha pra me dizer.

"Jacob já é meu filho há mais tempo do que você pode imaginar, em respeito à sua presença e autoridade eu nunca permiti que isso fosse revelado, tudo que eu preciso é da sua benção e a aceitação de Jacob para formalizar a adoção assim como fiz com Alice e Jasper."

Meu batimento mudou, estávamos ali de mão dadas como se eu estivesse passando um legado importante a ele, na verdade, era exatamente isso, Esme então segurou minha outra mão, formamos um ciclo de cumplicidade, eu pude sentir por mim mesmo o quanto meu garoto estava seguro.

"E quanto às brigas com a nova irmã, não se preocupe, Edward chegou primeiro e já nos acostumou a isso há muito tempo atrás."

Ela quebrou o silêncio sério entre nós, eu não queria ser eles tendo Rosalie e Jacob como irmãos, não bastasse serem lobo e vampira, ele se odiavam, me atrevi a fazer piada com eles e achei força para uma risada fraca.

"Que comece a diversão..."

Uma dor aguda no peito me trouxe de volta ao momento, então expressei minha gratidão antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Obrigada, Carlisle, Esme, vocês são ótimos pais, posso ver pelos seus filhos, posso partir em paz, pois sei que meu caçulinha estará em boas e responsáveis mãos..."

Eu sabia que ele seria capaz de controlar os impulsos de Jacob, e fazê-lo obedecer, ele conseguira com todos os outros, eu sabia muito bem que ele tinha autoridade até mesmo pra usar o cinto se necessário, ele seria filho dele durante tanto tempo que meus míseros anos de paternidade, seriam apenas uma lembrança na vida de Jacob.

Eu estava feliz, mas eu podia sentir que o tempo estava acabando, e ainda tinha alguém que eu queria muito ver.

"Eu preciso falar com a pequena Nessie, deixem-me vê-la, por favor, vocês podem ficar se quiserem."

Não tínhamos segredos, não me importaria que estivessem ali, ela era importante pra mim e eu fazia questão que soubessem o quanto.

O avô a chamou e Jacob veio na cola dela como sempre.

"Hey, Grande Chefe, Ayásocha?..."

Ela perguntou como eu estava em Quillayute, me enchendo de orgulho, eu sabia por fonte segura que ela era a melhor aluna de língua nativa que escola da reserva já teve, ela honrava o meu pedido para aceitare-na lá todos os bimestres com suas notas nessa matéria, modéstia a parte eu era quem tinha a honra de ajudá-la com os deveres de casa e os trabalhos de Quillayute, os vampiros são uns sabichões e sabem de muita coisa, mas falar a nossa língua não era uma delas.

Ela estava encostada na porta como se esperasse ser convidada pra entrar, forçando um sorriso, mas seus olhos estavam marejados.

"Yapótalli, Venha cá, Minha Indiazinha Branca."

Eu respondi a ela que estava cansado, chamando-a pelo apelidinho carinho que pus nela desde que ela começou a se mostrar mais Quileute do que qualquer um da reserva.

Na verdade eu estava fraco e com dor, mas preferia poupá-la.

Ela veio veloz como um vampiro e me abraçou com força, colocando olhares preocupados no rosto do Dr. Cullen.

"O senhor está descumprindo uma de suas promessas, Grande Chefe..."

Com as mãozinhas na cintura ela me deu uma broca assim que me soltou, me chamando carinhosamente como sempre me chamara.

"Prometeu que contaria suas maravilhosas histórias aos meus filhos. Como pretende fazer isso se for embora agora? Eu ainda nem tenho um namorado!"

Percebi o olhar preocupado do meu filho, eu sabia que ela seria dele e até mesmo do seu filho, mas ele morria de medo de Renesmee se interessar por outra pessoa, vampiro ou híbrido e então querê-lo apenas como irmão mais velho protetor, ele teria que aceitar e ser exatamente isso, várias vezes eu quis tranqüilizá-lo, mas não cabia a mim por mais que me doesse.

Eu fixei meus olhos exaustos nos de chocolate dela, tentando consolá-la.

"Desculpe-me querida, mas acho que chegou a hora de partir, mas sei que vai se lembrar de cada uma das minhas histórias pra contar pra eles..."

Eram as melhores lembranças que eu teria pra levar desse vida, vinham da infância de Nessie, minhas filhas foram criadas pela mãe enquanto eu patrulhava depois que Jacob nasceu, nós a perdemos em pouco tempo, eu tive que continuar a cuidar de tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, que só tive tempo pra educar meus filhos cuidar da saúde dos estudos alimentação, não tive muito mais das minhas filhas depois que foram estudar fora, meu filho mesmo que sempre aqui comigo, nunca tivemos muito tempo pra diversão, só alguns jogos de baseball na TV e algumas pescarias.

Mas com Renesmee eu tinha tempo pra tudo, historinhas pra soneca da tarde, deveres de escola, lendas, artesanato, e toda sorte de coisas que um avô possa fazer com uma criança, embora ela tenha crescido extraordinariamente rápido, eu aproveitei bastante.

Ela começou a chorar.

"Lembro de cada palavra e me lembrarei eternamente, mas nunca poderei contá-la com a magia contida na sua voz... Por favor lute..."

Partiu meu coração, mas existem coisas com as quais não adianta lutar, eu não iria ficar ligado a um monte de aparelhos prolongando a vida artificialmente, ia contra tudo que eu ensinei a ela mesma.

Eu pus a mão em seu coração para confortá-la.

"Não fique triste minha Indiazinha, há muito mais magia em você inteira do que na minha voz, muito mais magia do que você possa imaginar, eu sempre estarei aqui...então sempre poderá se lembrar de mim."

Eu me referia a tudo que eu sabia sobre ela, ela podia não saber ainda, mas ela com certeza faria um trabalho muito melhor que o meu em passar aos seus filhos a nossa cultura.

Ela colocou a mãozinha fria e pequena em cima da minha.

"Eu sempre vou carregá-lo, aqui, faz parte da minha vida."

Minha mente começou a ficar confusa, minha visão fora de foco, eu olhava no rosto dela e todas as profecias se misturavam na minha cabeça.

Eu via coisas impossíveis de se ver, Jake estava em forma de lobo, o que era totalmente inaceitável em quarto tão pequeno, a luz que entrava pela janela fazia o braço de Esme na cintura de Carlisle brilhar mais que o normal espalhando reflexos de cristal na parede, a magia em forma de um nevoeiro brilhante tomou conta do teto e de repente ele desapareceu mostrando o céu lindamente azul com poucas nuvens e um arco-íres tão lindo quanto os de histórias infantis.

Pássaros majestosos voavam na janela as vozes dos antigos anciões e guerreiros murmuravam coisas ao longe.

Então a voz de Hanry foi nítida.

"_Despeça-se da nossa dádiva, está na hora de partir"_

Ele estava em forma de lobo, então olhei em volta do quarto, tentando me conectar novamente a uma realidade que não me pertencia mais.

"Eu fico honrado de ter feito parte de sua vida, linda Dádiva."

Quando olhei para Esme e Carlisle eles estavam estranhamente cercados por uma névoa de cor lilás bem claro, então entendi, devia ser a cor da áurea, a cor pela qual eram escolhidos os imprimting, eu já estava tão próximo ao plano espiritual que eu já conseguia ver as cores.

Jacob possuía a aura verde e Renesmee também, Bella devia possuir a cor do contraste perfeito, mas a filha era a cor igual.

"Verde..."

Eu sussurrei sem querer, tamanha era minha admiração.

"Sempre fará parte da minha vida, quando eu tiver meu primeiro filho ela vai se chamar William, assim poderei chamá-lo de Billy como você."

Ela me deu então o maior de todos os presentes, eu partiria sabendo o nome do grande guerreiro. William Cullen Black, eu ainda queria falar com a minha filha Rachel e dizer ao Paul que voltaria do além pra chutar o traseiro dele se a fizesse infeliz, mas antes de agradecer a Nessie pela homenagem percebi que não estava mais no corpo paraplégico em cima da cama, pois eu podia sentir perfeitamente minha pernas se movendo.

A última coisa que ouvi foi o grito do meu caçula me chamando e os soluços da menina, e a última coisa que vi foram Nessie e Jake abraçados enquanto eu atravessava a cortina entre os dois mundos.

Eu estava acostumando-me à sensação de minhas pernas novamente, mas os outros me disseram que eu me despediria daquela forma humana assim que o ritual de despedida fosse realizado, então eu assumiria a forma de um lobo até ser capaz de me transformar no que eu quisesse, agora eu faria parte de toda a essência de vida sobre a Terra.

Em pouco tempo eu estava sobrevoando o AKaLat assumindo a forma espiritual e me libertando das limitações impostas pela vida humana.

Numa explosão de magia depois das palavras sabias de Sue Cleawater eu desapareci.

A/N: Eu amei vocês pedirem pra ler esse extra, eu realmente queria compartilhá-lo, se não for pedir muito, você poderia deixar um review separado aqui, já que o postei como capítulo, pra que aqueles que não se interessassem não fossem obrigados a lê-lo.

O verdadeiro capítulo 16 começa exatamente de onde parou o 15.

Desculpem-me por não postar no final da semana, o ff estava me mandando pro suporte toda vez que eu tentava publicar, não consegui nem mudar o avatar.


	17. 16 Coração de Cullen sempre cabe mais um

**A/N:Essa reunião vai ser eletrizante, é tudo que tenho a dizer do 16, obrigada a todos que deixaram um review no bônus do capítulo 15 que eu postei hoje como capítulo separado.**

**Well come back RoseE!**

**Último Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 16**

**Coração de Cullen, sempre cabe mais um**

**POV Esme**.

Eu disse algumas coisas pra chamar a atenção do Edward pra mim, mas seu olhar me dizia que ele estava prestando atenção nos pensamentos do pai.

Carlisle respirou fundo, eu podia ver que estava tentando escolher as palavras certas.

Mas um rompante de Edward apresou as coisas.

"Eu não vou ficar aqui pra ouvir isso!"

Ele se levantou abruptamente fazendo ranger a cadeira no piso, os irmãos ficaram sem ação e Bella arregalou os olhos na direção de Carlisle enquanto os outros encaravam o comportamento inaceitável de Edward.

Edward e seus ataques, sua tendência teatral exagerada me deixa maluca às vezes, era difícil conter o pai dele em situações assim, se ser compassivo não fosse o dom de Carlisle, eu confesso que não saberia o que fazer com esse menino.

"Senta aí garoto!"

Ele continuou se afastando da mesa passo após passo como se não tivesse ouvido a ordem do pai.

"Volta aqui menino!"

Ele seguiu pra fora da sala.

"Edward Cullen! Obedeça seu pai!"

Eu interferi com medo de que Carlisle fosse atrás dele, por que isso acontecesse, ele iria apanhar até não agüentar mais, Carlisle se manteve parado e calado esperando ser obedecido, ele não era de falar duas vezes, a ordem fora dada e Edward estava recebendo a chance de obedecer ou enfrentar as conseqüências.

Bella queria ir atrás dele, eu podia ver em seus olhos, mas ela sabia bem as regras, nada de interferir na disciplina do parceiro.

Meu coração foi parar na garganta enquanto Carlisle mantinha os olhos fechados e a ponte do nariz entre o polegar e o indicador da mão direita.

Pus a mão com delicadeza no braço dele, então ele me deu a chance de consertar as coisas.

"Esme traga-o de volta antes que eu vá buscá-lo, se eu colocar as minhas mãos nele... eu nem sei, por favor, traga-o e eu quero fazer de conta que nem se quer aconteceu.

Eu agradeci a Deus pela oportunidade, eu fui rapidamente atrás do meu Bebê, peguei o cotovelo dele quando seu pé estava no primeiro degrau.

"Filho, eu imploro, não faça isso, controle o seu temperamento, ouça o que seu pai tem a dizer primeiro, não aja assim novamente, sabe que sempre que você toma essas atitudes precipitadas tudo acaba mal."

Eu apelei para o seu bom senso, como sempre fazia em situações como aquela, eu sabia bem que em seguida teria que apelar para a autoridade e em seguida para as ameaças, mas eu nunca perdia a esperança de resolver as coisas de forma madura, de dar a eles a oportunidade de tentarem ser adultos.

Mas Edward agiu como sempre, como quando resolveu caçar humanos, como quando Tanya tentou agarrá-lo, como quando Bella apareceu, quando James apareceu, quando Jasper a atacou, como quando ela se jogou do penhasco, como quando Jacob a beijou, quando ele quis nos ajudar, como quando ela engravidou, quando Jacob teve o imprimiting...

Tudo pra o Edward era motivo de tempestade, por mais que Carlisle tivesse um pulso forte com ele, parecia nunca ser o suficiente, ele era um menino dócil, mas era mimado também, sempre foi acostumado a ter tudo que o quis, sempre que seus desejos eram contrariados pelo pai ele vinha com esses rompantes.

"Eu não vou fazer parte disso mãe, eu não concordo, vou pegar minha esposa e minha filha e sair fora dessa casa se ele levar isso adiante."

Tremi dos pés a cabeça, eu sabia que Carlisle tinha ouvido.

"Pelo amor de Deus meu filho, não repita isso nunca mais, seu pai te mata!"

Dito e feito, eu mal fechei a boca, Carlisle estava entre Edward e eu com um cinto.

SHLAP!****** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"CARLISLE PELO AMOR DE DEUS!"

A cintada foi tão forte nas pernas dele, que o menino caiu no chão, e eu dei um grito de desespero, ele estava tão enfurecido que poderia passar do limite pela primeira vez em todos esses anos.

SHALP!****** ArrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAiii!

Eu tentei interferir, mas ele deu outra cintada nele ainda no chão, por incrível que parecesse tão forte como a primeira, mas dessa vez acertou o traseiro, ele tentou sair debaixo do pai enfurecido, mas antes que levantasse por completo o cinto acertou suas costas.

SHLAP!******

Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes, foi um acidente, Edward tentou alcançar as costas com as mãos, e olhou pra ele com olhos arregalados de medo e de certa forma traídos, pois em situações como essa, Carlisle já estaria ali verificando o dano e pedindo desculpa por ter acertado o lugar errado, mas não dessa vez, ele aproveitou o recado dado e começou a gritar com o garoto encostado na parede.

"**QUEM VOCÊ VAI LEVAR DAQUI? A **_**MINHA**_** FILHA? A **_**MINHA**_** NETA? PONHA O PÉ PRA FORA DESSA CASA E EU VOU FAZER A SURRA QUE VOCÊ LEVOU QUANDO VOLTOU DA ITÁLIA PARECER UM PIQUENIQUE NO PARQUE! SABE POR QUÊ? PORQUE VOCÊ É **_**MEU**_** FILHO, SEU MOLEQUE MAL AGRADECIDO! EU VOU ATRÁS DE VOCÊ ATÉ NO INFERNO E ACABO COM A SUA RAÇA!"**

Ele não gritava essas palavras, ele berrava, meus filhos estavam toda ali à nossa volta, assistindo a aquela cena completamente inédita, Carlisle estava totalmente fora de controle.

Emmett segurava Rosalie, que nunca perdera a mania de proteger seu irmão caçula, Jasper segurava Bella que queria entrar no meio, e Alice me abraçou tremendo de medo ao ver o pai daquele jeito.

Eu agarrei o braço e o cinto na mão de Carlisle, mas ele puxou de volta, erguendo de novo.

Resolvi agir de forma inédita também, eu entrei na frente do Edward com as mãos espalmadas pra frente.

"Vai ter que bater em mim primeiro!"

Ele franziu o cenho a se ver desautorizado daquela forma, mas eu não cedi e lhe mostrei minhas razões.

"Desculpe-me, mas você está fora de si, olhe pra si mesmo, seus olhos estão pretos, olhe à sua volta!"

Ele olhou para o lado e viu, os meninos ofegantes com olhos arregalados e as meninas chorando, seu semblante abrandou um pouco, então ele olhou para Edward e eu, o menino tremia como uma vara verde atrás de mim, eu trazia uma expressão furiosa pronta pra avançar em qualquer um quisesse fazer mal ao meu Bebê.

Ele baixou o braço deixando o cinto cair em seus pés, colocou as mãos no rosto respirou fundo como que contava até dez.

"Jasper, me ajude, por favor."

Uma das melhores coisas em Carlisle, é que mesmo sendo o líder dessa família, ele era humilde o suficiente pra pedir ajuda quando necessário, pra mim ou até mesmo pra os seus filhos, isso só fazia com que o respeitássemos e o admirássemos mais ainda.

As mãos moveram-se lentamente até os cabelos, seu olhos estavam fechados, então ele os abriu com as pupilas douradas novamente.

"Obrigada filho... Esme, dê-me licença, por favor!"

Ele disse me inspirando confiança, algo nos olhos dele dizia que Edward estava seguro, mesmo não estando mais sobre o manto de calma de Jasper.

Eu saí deixando meu Bebê apavorado e envergonhado, agora que Carlisle estava de volta ao normal todos sabíamos o que estava preste a acontecer.

Eu queria livrar o meu filho do constrangimento, mas tê-lo livrado daquela surra horrenda já era mais do que eu podia esperar, ele trouxe isso a si desafiando o pai na frente de todos daquele jeito, não podia esperar menos do que servir de exemplo.

Carlisle deu três passos e parou na frente dele, tão perto que Edward teve de ficar ereto pra não encostar-se a ele.

Com a mão no peito dele, Carlisle falou em um tom baixo e perigoso olhando profundamente nos olhos do filho que não se atreveria num momento com aquele a baixar o rosto, por mais apavorado que estivesse.

"**Eu passei por isso quando você se rebelou...Eu passei por isso quando você foi pra Itália...Eu não vou passar por isso nunca mais, da próxima vez que você, ou qualquer um de vocês..."**

Ele disse voltando-se pra os outros.

"**...Tiver a "coragem" de se quer dizer que vai deixar essa casa."**

Ele tirou a mão ameaçadora do peito dele pra fazer aspas nos ar.

"**Não vai ter **_**mamãe**_**..." **

Ele apontou pra mim me olhando desapontado.

"**...que salve o malcriado da **_**surra**_** de sua vida."**

Seus olhos voltaram ao Edward e sua mão ao invés de votar ao peito, agarrou o braço do menino na altura do cotovelo.

"Você parece que se esqueceu de quem é o pai por aqui, quem é que manda em Bella, em você e nos seus irmãos, quem é o pai e quem são as crianças."

Ela baixou a cabeça, completamente envergonhado, quando Carlisle usava o termo criança, todos sabiam o que vinha a seguir. Palmadas no bumbum.

Ele começou a puxá-lo para o sofá da sala.

"Isabella venha aqui, eu quero todos vocês aqui."

Edward deu um passo pra trás tentando se soltar.

"Por favor, papai, na frente dela não."

"Na frente dela sim, isso é pra você aprender o que seus irmãos já sabem, não vou aceitar que nenhum de vocês me desafiem com essa desculpa de esposa, as três são minhas filhas, assim como vocês, que manda nelas e em vocês sou eu."

Ele disse sentando no sofá e jogando Edward de bruços no seu colo, se a ideia era mostrar quem era a criança da casa, com certeza ele não ia esquecer da parte mais embaraçosa. As calças.

Ele puxou as calças dele deixando seu traseirinho perfeito à mostra.

Eu pensei que por estar na frente de Bella ele fosse bancar o durão, mas no primeiro tapa ele já gritou alto e choramingou por piedade.

Então eu me lembrei que ele apanhara mais cedo, minhas lágrimas começaram a cair junto com as de Bella, que estava abraçada em mim, enquanto as irmãs abraçavam seus companheiros.

"Papai por favoooor, eu não vou falar isso mais naaaaaão! Paaara por favooor!"

Ele implorou entre soluços, depois de levar pelo menos umas 20 palmadas bem dadas.

Carlisle fez tudo calado, sem discurso sem pontos pra fixar os motivos, o fato de estar fazendo aquilo com ele, era claro como cristal, Edward desafiara sua autoridade agindo como dono do próprio nariz e dono da nossa filha, tudo que o pai quis foi mostrar a todos eles que ainda eram nossos filhos, que embora tivessem seus companheiros ainda eram adolescentes e deviam obedecer regras por aqui.

Não havia uma forma melhor de evidenciar isso do que mostrando o que acontece com quem desobedece nessa família.

E fazer isso na frente de Bella, traçou pra ele o limite, mostrava pra ele até onde ela era sua esposa e onde ela começava a ser mais um dos filhos dessa família.

Ele puxou de volta suas calças, fazendo Edward gemer com o contato quando o sentou com força no sofá e ficou de pé na frente dele com a mão na cintura.

"Agora agradeça a sua mãe por te livrar da surra que eu ia te dar."

Ele apontou pra mim, Edward permaneceu fungando no sofá ao que parecia um alerta ao invés de uma ordem, nós mesmos só percebemos que se tratava de uma quando Carlisle gritou.

"AGRADEÇA!"

Edward saltou no lugar com o susto e olhou pra mim enxugando as bochechas com as costas das mãos.

"O-bri-gada..."

"DIREITO!"

Carlisle cobrou não satisfeito com a resposta, então meu Bebê ficou de pé com dificuldade tentando não desviar do pai que estava no caminho entre nós, e ficou diante de mim, com um olharzinho arrependido de partir a alma ao meio.

"Muito obrigado mamãe, por me livrar de levar uma surra."

Foi tão humilhante pra ele dizer essas palavras que eu quase podia ver o veneno formigando em suas bochechas.

Carlisle tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito largo e musculoso atrás dele, como uma presença opressora.

"Agora vai lá para o quarto e sentar no canto, que eu falo com você depois da reunião."

"Pai por favor, deixa eu ficar eu não vou mais ser malcriado."

Ele disse implorando.

"Agora você quer agir como um adulto, tarde demais, menino que leva palmada no bumbum pra saber se comportar, não participa de reuniões decisivas."

"Mas pai eu tenho o direito."

Ele não disse como quem realmente cobrava alguma coisa, na verdade ele disse humilde e quase chorando.

"Você perdeu todo o direito quando decidiu virar as costas pra mim e agir como um moleque mimado."

Ele foi obrigado a baixar a cabeça e ouvir um longo sermão, provando que o pai estava certo.

"Todas as reuniões em que você está com esse temperamento você acaba aprontando alguma, lembra da reunião sobre a transformação de Bella? Eu já estou cansado disso Edward, é só discordar de você que você sai quebrando tudo... Pois a partir de hoje, você só vai participar das reuniões de família se agir com a maturidade que o assunto merece. Isso aqui não é reunião pra decidir quem vai usar o sobrenome de quem, nem de quem vai ficar com qual quarto da casa, ou em que escola vão estudar, ou viajem de caça. É uma reunião pra decidir o futuro dessa família."

Todos arregalaram os olhos com a declaração.

"Pai, me deixa explicar meus motiiivos, por favooor, eu juro que vou me comportaaar."

Ele pediu se derretendo de manha com aquela vozinha irritante de criança no supermercado.

Carlisle sorriu com ironia e perguntou.

"Você por um acaso esperou pra ouvir os meus motivos?"

A pergunta era tão retórica que ele baixou a cabeça.

"Perdeu alguma coisa nos seus sapatos Edward? Responda-me!"

"Não senhor."

Ele disse ainda olhando para o chão.

"E você ouviu quando eu mandei você se sentar?"

"Não senhor."

Quase não deu pra ouvir a resposta repetida.

"Ah sim, então você ouviu o pedido carinhoso de sua mãe implorando pra você participar da reunião."

Ele afirmou com sarcasmo transbordando em sua voz.

Edward só balançou a cabeça, não querendo repetir a resposta mais uma vez, em tão o pai pegou seu punho e o girou acertando seu traseiro com mais uma palmada.

PAFT!* AAAAuuuu

"Então vá logo lá pra cima antes que e eu te arraste pra lá e te dê outra PALMADA!"

Ele sumiu assim que sentiu seu punho livre, então meu marido tornou-se para os outros filhos imóveis e em silêncio, soltando a bomba de uma vez.

"Quero adotar Jacob Black, vamos voltar à mesa e discutir isso ou tem mais alguém querendo esperar lá em cima?"

Quatro deles desapareceram tão rápido quanto o irmãzinho caçula, apenas um deles ficou parado ali diante de nós.

"É claro... Rosalie..."

Carlisle respirou frustrado.

"Com todo o respeito que lhe cabe, senhor meu pai, acato qualquer decisão que senhor tomar, mas peço permissão pra não participar disso, posso me retirar? O senhor mesmo diz que se não tem nada de bom pra dizer é melhor ficar calado."

Ele balançou a cabeça frustrado, e fez um movimento com a cabeça permitindo que ela saísse, ele estava em uma situação delicada, ela não foi desrespeitosa, pediu permissão pra sair e ainda citou um dos seus ensinamentos.

"Vou ver como está meu irmão!"

Ela disse ainda de costas, ele já ia começar outra batalha quando meu olhar o desencorajou.

"Deixa amor depois você conversa com os dois."

O olhar de Alice era estranho, aposto que ela vira alguma coisa no estranho comportamento respeitoso da irmã, respeitoso até demais, eu esperava mesmo que eu estivesse vendo coisa onde não tinha.

Voltamos à mesa, eles estavam à volta dela como estátuas, se quer respiravam.

"Não sei ainda como será, Jacob ainda não sabe que Billy me pediu, não sei nem mesmo se vai querer deixar a reserva e vir conosco, ou mesmo se vai aceitar a adoção."

Eles todos relaxaram a postura com olhares confusos, então ele se explicou.

"Pode ser que ele queira vir por Renesmee, mas não queira ser nosso filho."

Alice olhou pra ele com tanta doçura e suas meigas palavras aqueceram o coração conturbado dele.

"Quem não iria querer ser seu filho papai? Você é o melhor pai do mundo."

Aquelas palavras me deixaram no mínimo chocada, eles tinham acabado de passar por uma situação normalmente tão rejeitada pelos filhos.

Mas foi então que pensei, nenhum deles iria querer que Carlisle ficasse simplesmente sentado vendo Edward desaparecer com a família que ele julgava ser só dele, provavelmente, mesmo entre lágrimas todos eles entenderam bem o que acontecera na sala.

Emmett olhou pra nós e ergueu as sobrancelhas como se fosse dizer algo, mas se calou.

"Pode falar meu filho. O que tem a dizer?"

"Pai eu gosto do cara, e vai ser divertido ter outro irmão homem pra lut-, hunrrum... pra brincar, até acho divertido as implicâncias dele com a Rose, eu não tive problemas quanto ao Edward com isso, com ele também não vou ter, mas não acha que nossa Nessie tá muito novinha pra o senhor adotar um parceiro? Quero dizer, ela ainda nem o escolheu."

Carlisle olhou pra mim e suspirou, era complicado, seria muito complicado explicar cada detalhe da adoção, talvez até mais do que de todos os outros.

Não você não entendeu errado não, nenhuma das adoções foram simples.

Explicar a Edward que Carlisle podia ser seu pai e eu sua mãe, com aparência tão jovem, foi no mínimo interessante.

Explicar à Rosalie que seria nossa filha, e que mesmo assim poderia se casar com Edward se quisesse, foi estressante.

E Emmett então, quando pensou que não poderia ter Rosalie como esposa por que nós o queríamos como filho, foi engraçado e confuso, mas não menos do que os olhares de Alice e Jasper ao se depararem com tudo isso.

"Filho estou adotando outro filho, não um parceiro para ela, tudo continuará perfeitamente como o combinado, da mesma forma que criei você para Rosalie, por que ela e Edward não se quizeram, Renesmee não será obrigada a se apaixonar por Jacob só porque eu o adotei."

Emmett deu um olhar desconfiado, depois moveu os ombros como se não ligasse, mas em seguida cruzou os braços com se ligasse até demais.

Então Jasper que não tinha falado nada desde que a confusão começou, finalmente abriu a boca.

"Eu não tenho nada pra falar contra a adoção, eu sou adotado e muito grato por isso..."

Ele pegou a mão de Alice em cima da mesa com delicadeza.

"Nós dois somos..."

"Não tenho nada contra Jake, eu gosto do garoto, já me acostumei com ele por aqui, posso muito bem tê-lo como irmão e sei o quanto ele significa para Nessie, mas espero que o senhor não se importe de eu ficar sondando os sentimentos dele com a minha sobrinha, também não posso garantir que não teremos problemas se ele cruzar a linha do "tratado"."

Ele se referia ao tratado com Jake, sobre guardar segredo sobre a intenção final do imprimiting e esperar a autorização de Edward pra namorar Renesmee.

Emmett fez a mesa balançar com um soco.

"Ele não é nem louco de tentar nada, eu _**acabo**_ com ele!"

Ele rosnou e os dois bateram um hi-five.

"Ei! Vocês dois, vamos baixar o nível de testosterona aí!"

Carlisle disse batendo palmas.

"Eu não vou permitir que nada precoce aconteça debaixo do meu teto, não permiti com nenhum de vocês e não vai ser com uma garota de dez anos que vou permitir."

Realmente, ele estava certo em enfatizar esse detalhe, ele não permitiu que Emmett tocasse em Rosalie até que ele tivesse controle de sua força e se casasse com ela com direito à festa vestido branco e tudo mais que nossa Princesa tinha direito.

Alice e Jasper não foram diferentes, eu conversei com ela e soube que ela tinha encontrado com ele e nos procurado em seguida, Jasper dividiu o quarto com Edward e Alice com Rosalie até que estivesse tudo pronto pra o casamento da nossa Bonequinha, então nos mudamos e eles ganharam sua casa de lua de mel de presente e seu quarto na casa grande.

Com Edward foi mais complicado um pouco, já tínhamos atravessado o ano 2000 e as coisas eram diferentes, embora meu Bebê fosse um completo cavalheiro e tivesse medo de machucá-la, levou muita bronca por ficar até tarde no quarto da menina, e deu o que fazer depois que deixamos ele colocar uma cama no quarto pra eles não abusarem do conforto dela, mas mesmo assim meu Docinho teve um lindo casamento assim como qualquer uma das minhas filhas.

Eu não sei de onde meus filhos estavam arrancando essa idéia estúpida de que, justo com a nossa Florzinha, seria diferente.

"Bella você está tão calada minha filha, diga alguma coisa."

Eu apontei chamando a atenção de Carlisle pra ela.

Ela respirou fundo, olhou pra cima na direção onde Edward estava, depois para sua cadeira vazia e então pra nós.

"Eu sempre vi Jacob como um irmão, mesmo quando ele me viu de forma diferente, nada me faria mais feliz do que essa adoção, não fosse tão cedo, não podemos esperar até que Nessie cresça e decida o que quer fazer da vida dela?"

Carlisle e eu estávamos de pé, ele sentou na cadeira e eu imitei o seu gesto.

"Podemos, **por favor**, para de falar em Renesmee, e falar de Jacob por um instante? A falta de confiança de vocês até me ofende. Acham que não me importo com ela e que simplesmente deixaria que algo acontecesse?"

"É que as coisas podem sair do controle, já que não posso enxergar o futur-..."

Alice começou a falar mas foi cortada pelo olhar do pai que já tinha encerrado o assunto Jake+Nessie.

"Eu quero que saibam o porquê estou fazendo isso agora."

Primeiro, Billy está morto, e nós estamos partindo, O que será feito do menino? Ele iria ficar pra lá e pra cá dormindo no quarto de hospedes de voltando a uma reserva onde não tem mais o que fazer.

Segundo, Billy me pediu pra cuidar dele e nós não podemos mais ficar aqui.

E terceiro eu já o sinto como um filho há muito tempo e sempre esperei que um dia poderia adotá-lo talvez depois que ele e Nessie já tivessem resolvido tudo de uma forma ou outra, eu o quero mesmo que Renesmee escolha outra pessoa

"Jake agora e meu filho, não uma aquisição pra minha netinha, como Rosalie não foi, como Emmett não foi e como Bella não foi, eu não vou deixar meu filho jogado por aí agora que o pai biológico se foi, como se eu não fosse capaz de controlar a situação em minha própria casa, não faria isso, assim como não fiz com vocês."

"Quero que deixem de ser ciumentos e pensem por um instante na situação do Jake, sem mãe sem pai, preso num corpo adolescente, não é mais o Afla na reserva e não terá mais nada pra proteger quando formos embora daqui, Paul já levou Rachel pra outra vida, ele vai ficar sozinho e deslocado, sem família."

"Eu tenho sido uma mãe pra ele desde a batalha no campo, está na hora de você ser o pai..."

"Eu disse apertando a mão do meu marido e olhando em seus olhos dando o apoio que ele precisava, então voltei o rosto na direção dos nossos filhos."

"Billy se foi e vamos honrar seu último desejo."

Eu anunciei, Carlisle sorriu pra mim e perguntou a ele.

"Então, posso dizer que no coração dos Cullen cabe mai um?"

Os quatro se entreolharam e sorriram.

"Sim senhor."

Eles responderam em coro.

"Tirando os esquentadinhos lá em cima."

Emmett disse dando uma risada gutural.

Todos rimos com ele, então eu apontei o obvio.

"Os dois lá em cima, _juntos_, é a maior prova de que será o menor dos nossos problemas, se os dois conseguem se darem bem de vem em quando, Jacob encontrará um espaçozinho no coração deles também, afinal eles são Cullen também."

Nem preciso dizer que Carlisle prolongou o castigo deles por terem tentado nos enganar, todos foram para seus quartos designados com uma baita tromba, então Carlisle subiu pra falar com Edward, mas antes que pudesse falar com Rose, nós tivemos que ir para o ritual de despedida de Billy.

Carlisle desceu as escadas com ele, ainda constrangido com que acontecera mais cedo na sala, todos já estavam ali, até mesmo Alice, eu pedi para que se vestissem com simplicidade, pois não seria uma cerimônia comum, ternos pretos nos faria chamar muita atenção, devíamos ir apenas prestar nossos respeitos mesmo que de longe e esperar pra trazer Nessie e Jake pra casa.

O olhar frio de Carlisle varreu o sorriso zombeteiro do rosto de Emmett, antes que ele fizesse alguma piadinha pra constranger o irmão.

"Já falei com ele e está tudo bem."

Ele disse liberando Edward para o abraço de Bella e me deu um beijo na testa.

"Prontos pra ir? Comportem-se com respeito e fiquem juntos, dêem consolo, mas também espaço, para Jacob e também para Renesmee. Ainda estão de castigo por isso não tem permissão se quer pra sair de perto de nós, meninas vão com sua mãe e os meninos comigo."

Ele disse já se movendo para a porta de aceso da garagem, mas de repente parou olhando para as meninas atrás de mim.

"Antes que eu me esqueça, talvez a senhora Cleawater traga a filha dela pra pedir desculpas a vocês, quero que se comportem sejam civilizadas e façam o mesmo."

Rosalie empinou o nariz Alice olhou pra baixo evitando o olhar e Bella torceu a boca e rolou os olhos.

"Entendido?"

Ele cobrou e elas responderam de mal gosto.

"Sim senhor."

Foi a minha vez de rolar os olhos.

Vamos, vamos, não quero que nos atrasemos.

Carlisle colocou Emmett no banco da frente, e eu fiz o mesmo com Alice, normalmente eram esses dois que começavam os problemas no banco de trás. E tudo que Carlisle e eu precisávamos era de mais problemas, esses últimos dias em Forks pareciam nunca chegar ao fim.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Que surpresa em? Por essa Ninguém esperava...**

**É exatamente assim que eu gosto kkkkkkkkk**

**Eu posso até ver a carinha de surpresa de vocês.**

**Mas me digam como foi, por favorzinho review.**


	18. 17 Confiança

**A/N: Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelos reviews, foram maravilhosos, é recompensador todo o trabalho que dá pra lapidar as idéias e escrever cada palavra quando vocês devolvem toda essa dedicação.**

_**25/01/2012 "Este capítulo é dedicado à memória do melhor amigo, que completaria 30 anos hoje, não fosse a tragédia que o levou de nós ontem... Andim, você está na minha vida desde que eu me lembro, e enquanto vida eu tiver vou me lembrar de você, pois sempre fará parte dela."**_

**Último Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 17**

**Confiança**

**POV Edward**

"Isabella venha aqui, eu quero todos vocês aqui."

Eu quis cair morto no chão quando meu pai chamou a Bella pra sala, eu não podia acreditar que ele ia me dar umas palmadas na frente dela!

Eu já estava mortificado porque eu ia ganhar outra surra de cinto, mas devo confessar que eu tive tanto medo do meu pai que nem me preocupei com a presença de ninguém e até agradeci a Deus por minha mãe interferir, não me importava ser o filhinho da mamãe, naquela altura do campeonato, eu queria _mesmo_ a ajuda dela.

Mas palmadas? Já era muito, eu sabia que ele ia me fazer chorar como um bebê na frente da Bella, eu não seria capaz de agüentar muito tempo, meu traseiro ainda estava em chamas pelas cintadas mais cedo, eu sabia que ele não ia me dar a dignidade de me curvar no braço do sofá ou ainda de manter as minhas calças.

Depois de eu bancar o pai de família, ele ia provar pra mim e pra todos que eu não passava de uma criança, inclusive pra ela.

Eu dei um passo pra trás tentando libertar meu braço implorando pra que ele não fizesse aquilo, me arrependi no mesmo momento, pois soou mais infantil ainda, se é que isso era possível, pois ele esfregou na minha cara que eu não passava de um filho teimoso, e que ela era filha dele também, e mais ainda, que mandava na gente.

Ele me puxou pra cima do colo dele como um moleque, segurou meu braço e começou a bater no meu traseiro, a posição ficou desconfortável, eu preferia quando ele me pegava de jeito, assim não tinha perigo de eu cair quando começava a me contorcer, ele deve ter pensado que eu não o faria na frente da minha Bella.

Eu tentei não focar nos pensamentos de ninguém além dos meus, até mesmo porque eu ouvir minha mãe chamar minha bunda de, _traseirinho perfeito_, eu não precisava de mais humilhação do que isso, não precisava ouvir as risadas internas dos meus irmãos ou a piedade da minha irmã mais velha.

Ele não disse nada na primeira palmada só deu para ouvir mesmo foi o meu grito.

PAFT!* AAAAuuuu

Eu tinha programado não gritar, ou pelo menos segurar bravamente na frente dela, mas acredite não foi possível.

PAFT!***** AAAAaaaaaaaaiiiêeee

O segundo foi ainda mais forte fazendo meu grito soar ainda mais infantil do que o primeiro.

PAFT!* AAAAiiii PAFT!* AAARRauu PAFT!* AAAAuoOO!

Ele começou a dar palmadas em sequência, eu então comecei a contrair as pernas tentando não me mover como uma criança de 5 anos, como sempre acabava fazendo quando estávamos em privacidade, se acontecesse Emmett nunca iria me deixar viver com isso, sem contar com Bella assistindo tudo.

PAFT!*****PAFT!***** PAFT!****** PAFT!***** descuuulpa PAPAI

Foi-se minha última tentativa de força, ao sentir minha resistência ele deu quatro palmadas seguidas até minhas pernas me traírem.

PAFT!* AAAAiiiiiii Paaaaaraaa Eu já enten PAFT!**diiiiIIII!

Dizer que eu entendi foi pior pra mim, não sei o que houve, a dor era demais pra concentrar nos pensamentos de quem quer que fosse, mesmo nos meus, mas acho que ele queria ter certeza de que eu havia entendido _mesmo,_ porque ele começou a dar tanta palmada seguida que eu não sabia se gritava, se chorava, se esperneava ou se implorava, como falar não era mais uma opção eu fiquei só com as três primeiras

PAFT!* AAAAiAiAiiiiiiii!PAFT!*AAAAuOooooO!PAFT!*PAFT!* AAAAuuuu PAFT!*PAFT!* AAAAiiiiiiiiiiPAFT!* AAAArrAAaaaiii!

Quando eu pensei que não ia agüentar mais ele finalizou com duas palmadas rápidas, fortes e doloridas, como quem assina uma ordem.

PAFT!******PAFT!*****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Papai por favoooor, eu não vou falar isso mais naaaaaão! Paaara por favooor!"

Eu pedi entre soluços, mas ele já tinha parado

Ele me sentou no sofá, como se meu sofrimento não fosse o bastante, eu gemi quando meu traseiro encostou, tentei aliviar a dor jogando o peso na minhas costas, mas então entendi porque ele tinha me segurado pelo braço, entendi assim que a cintada nas minhas costas picou como inferno.

Era sempre assim com meu pai, até quando a gente quer odia-lo, seu amor, preocupação e cuidado, está evidente em cada detalhe, e só nos resta entender o que ele faz é para o nosso bem.

Ele ficou de pé na minha frente com as mãos na cintura, ele parecia muito maior que eu, ele não era tão maior que eu assim, realmente tinha um corpo mais adulto e mais desenvolvido e mais forte que o meu, mas quando ele me sentava daquele jeito e me dava aquele olhar, ele parecia ter 1000 anos e eu parecia ter quatro.

"Agora agradeça a sua mãe por te livrar da surra que eu ia te dar."

Ele apontou pra minha mãe, mas eu pensei que ele estivesse apontando o óbvio, ele sempre falava coisas como essa; Agradeça o sol ou você iria pra escola hoje; agradeça que é seu aniversário ou você iria ficar de castigo; agradeça essa ligação de urgência ou iríamos ter uma conversinha agora mesmo.

Eu só percebi que era uma ordem quando ele me deu um grito que me fez pular no meu lugar.

"AGRADEÇA!"

Minha voz me traiu eu não consegui falar sem soluçar

"O-bri-gada..."

O choro contido na minha garganta, fez soar tão infantil que eu já tinha desistido de ser forte, meu pai provou com certeza que eu não passava de uma criança birrenta.

"DIREITO!"

Eu não viveria o suficiente pra me arrepender de ter feito toda aquela cena, e olhe que vou viver pra sempre, meu olhar devia estar mostrando isso muito bem, pois minha mãe estava com cara de que queria me pegar no colo.

"Muito obrigado mamãe, por me livrar de levar uma surra."

O veneno acumulou nas minhas bochechas, por ter que, não só ser o filhinho da mamãe, mas ainda por cima admitir e agradecer por isso em voz alta.

Eu podia sentir meu pai nas minhas costas monitorando cada palavra, assim que fechei a boca ele completou a infantilidade do meu castigo.

"Agora vai lá para o quarto sentar no canto, que eu falo com você depois da reunião."

Já não me restava mais nenhuma dignidade, então resolvi implorar pela chance de esclarecer meu ponto de vista.

"Pai por favor, deixa eu ficar eu não vou mais ser malcriado."

Agora que ele me "_acalmou_" eu realmente queria dizer o que pensava de tudo.

"Agora você quer agir como um adulto, tarde demais, menino que leva palmada no bumbum pra saber se comportar, não participa de reuniões decisivas."

Eu sabia que devia ter sido maduro, esperado ele falar e depois, como um adulto, pai, falado tudo que eu achava, sobre trazer o futuro namorado da _minha_ filha pra morar com ela, mas era uma reunião de família e pelo que me consta, eu sou um Cullen.

"Mas paai, eu tenho o direeito."

As palavras eram de requerimento, mas o tom da minha voz fez soar como um choramingo patético.

"Você perdeu todo o direito quando decidiu virar as costas pra mim e agir como um moleque mimado."

Eu sabia que tinha feito aquilo, porque eu sempre deixo meu temperamento vencer minha razão? Meu traseiro sempre acaba pagando o pato e minha opinião sempre acaba sendo deixada de lado.

Eu me lembro do dia das palavras do meu pai quando voltei de Voltera "...você escolheu não viver sem ela, e isso não me deixa outra escolha." Eu passei tanto do limite daquela vez, que fiz o Grande Carlisle Cullen querer transformar um ser humano com a vida toda pela frente, eu sempre tiro meu pai do normal, hoje não foi diferente e ele me relembrou disso sem piedade.

"Todas as reuniões em que você está com esse temperamento você acaba aprontando alguma, lembra da reunião sobre a transformação de Bella? Eu já estou cansado disso Edward, é só discordar de você que você sai quebrando tudo... Pois a partir de hoje, você só vai participar das reuniões de família se agir com a maturidade que o assunto merece. Isso aqui não é reunião pra decidir quem vai usar o sobrenome de quem, nem de quem vai ficar com qual quarto da casa, ou em que escola vão estudar, ou viajem de caça. É uma reunião pra decidir o futuro dessa família."

Todos arregalaram os olhos com a declaração.

"Pai, me deixa explicar meus motiiivos, por favooor, eu juro que vou me comportaaar."

Eu disse segurando impulso de bater o pé no chão, a julgar pela minha voz eu parecia estar chorando, mas era minha última chance, com aquela voz e uns olhinhos tristes, Alice e eu costumávamos conseguir quase tudo que queríamos...Eu sei, coisa de criança, mas atire a primeira estaca quem nunca fez isso quando era adolescente.

"Você por um acaso esperou pra ouvir os meus motivos?"

Ele estava sendo irônico, eu nem me dei o trabalho de responder sua pergunta retórica.

"Perdeu alguma coisa nos seus sapatos Edward? Responda-me!"

Pelo visto nenhuma pergunta estava sendo retórica o suficiente pra ele, então respondi.

"Não senhor."

Mas o que quer que fosse que eu tivesse perdido no meu sapato, continuei procurando.

"E você ouviu quando eu mandei você se sentar?"

"Não senhor."

A resposta infelizmente era a mesma.

"Ah sim, então você ouviu o pedido carinhoso de sua mãe implorando pra você participar da reunião."

Dessa vez eu fique calado ao que não era uma pergunta e sim um comentário sarcástico.

"_Agora chega!"_

Ele pensou rápido nem deu tempo de fugir, quão vi, ele já tinha agarrado meu punho e me girado acertando uma última palmada na minha bunda dolorida.

PAFT!* AAAAuuuu

"Então vá logo lá pra cima antes que e eu te arraste pra lá e te dê outra PALMADA!"

Eu não ia arriscar uma coisa dessas, assim que ele me soltou eu sumi pelas escadas, eu já estava pegando a cadeira da escrivaninha e colocando no canto quando ouvia a ameaça lá em baixo.

"_Quero adotar Jacob Black, vamos voltar à mesa e discutir isso ou tem mais alguém querendo esperar lá em cima?"_

É obvio que fiquei de pé em frente cadeira olhando para a janela e não para o papel de parede no canto, quando eu o ouvisse chegando era só sentar e olhar na direção certa.

Ouvi a respiração pesada no meu pai ao pronunciar um único nome.

"_É claro... Rosalie..."_

Eu quis me chutar a mim mesmo por não ter feito o mesmo que ela, pois com o que ela disse, escapou sem nenhuma palmada, eu podia dizer que era por ser menina , mas tive que me curvar com sua genialidade.

"_Com todo o respeito que lhe cabe, senhor meu pai, acato qualquer decisão que senhor tomar, mas peço permissão pra não participar disso, posso me retirar? O senhor mesmo diz que se não tem nada de bom pra dizer é melhor ficar calado."_

Houve uma pequena pausa e então o que ouvi me fez ficar surpreso.

"_Vou ver como está meu irmão!"_

Esperei mas ela não passou pela porta

A reunião lá embaixo começou, meu pai disse que não tinha falado com Jacob ainda, Emmett falou que gostava dele mas que achava cedo tê-lo junto da Nessie, o que foi um alívio, pois estava me sentindo sozinho.

Meu pai então argumentou que uma coisa não tinha ver com a outra, Jasper não podia ir contra sendo ele mesmo um filho adotado, mas deixou claro ao meu pai que ajudaria a ficar de olho no tratado do imprimiting, então a voz do meu irmão mais velho ecoou junto a um soco na madeira da mesa me dando mais segurança.

"_Ele não é nem louco de tentar nada, eu __**acabo**__ com ele!"_

Minha mãe repreendeu mas eu sabia bem que nesse caso uma repreensão não faria diferença alguma

Meu pai ficou irritado e falou algo que me tranqüilizou um pouco mais.

"_Eu não vou permitir que nada precoce aconteça debaixo do meu teto, não permiti com nenhum de vocês e não vai ser com uma garota de dez anos que vou permitir."_

Então minha mãe pediu pra que a pessoa que eu mais queria ouvir falasse, ela mantinha seu manto protegendo seus pensamentos, eu era grato por não ter que ouvir ela se derretendo de dosinha de mim, mas seria conveniente se ela me deixasse ouvir o que ela achava da reunião.

"_Eu sempre vi Jacob como um irmão..."_

Quando minha curiosidade estava começando a ser desfeita, minha porta se abriu e minha irmã mais velha entrou no meu quarto chamando minha atenção, fui pego de surpresa já que meu foco estivera em outro lugar, além do fato de que Rose quando quer parece um gato ninja.

"Como você está maninho?"

Sua voz era mesmo preocupada, eu tive vergonha de olhar pra ela e ceder ao momento meloso que nós dois evitávamos a todo custo, então respondi ainda de costas.

"O que você acha? Minha bunda está ardendo como um inferno."

"Não estou falando disso..."

Nós dois paramos simultaneamente quando ouvimos meu pai fazer uma pergunta um tanto irritante lá em baixo.

"_Podemos, __**por favor**__, para de falar em Renesmee, e falar de Jacob por um instante?"_

"Como assim parar de falar em Renesmee?"

Minha irmã sussurrou antes mesmo que ele completasse o sentido da pergunta, se é que havia algum.

"Ainda bem que ele me mandou pra cá, eu não sei se seria capaz de sair dessa reunião inteiro."

Eu disse magoado.

"Por falar nisso, não respondeu minha pergunta."

Eu desviei os olhos dela.

"Não disse do que estava falando."

Ela então se aproximou e colocou a mão direita de nas minhas costas.

"Ah... isso...Ainda dói um pouco, fez um vergão, eu passei veneno na perna e no traseiro, mas não alcancei o outro."

Ela rasgou minha camiseta como se fosse de papel.

"Rooosie!"

"Quieto! Deixe-me ver isso!"

Ela aspirou assustada, meu pai nunca deixava marcas, a menos quando batia de vara, mas eram marcas verdes do galho e não da nossa pele, o couro do cinto é um material resistente e maleável, ele sempre aplica com a força que o culpado merece ou agüenta, mas nunca chegou a marcar nenhum de nós, a pele de vampiro é muito dura, pra ele ter deixado um vergão, mesmo que só uma sombra, ele chegou bem perto de um limite que ele nuca quis atravessar, ele até pediu ajuda ao meu irmão.

No fundo eu sabia que a culpa era minha, depois do modo como ele ficou quando saí de casa, e como eu apanhei quando cheguei da Itália, eu devia pensar pelo menos um milhão vezes antes de falar em sair daqui.

Do nada eu senti uma coisa molhada e fria nas minhas costas.

"EeecA, Roooose! Veneno de irmã? Que nojo!"

"Isso vai dar um jeito, deixe de ser reclamão."

O veneno é como um remédio pra pele de vampiro e restaura qualquer coisa com uma rapidez milagrosa, eu tinha que reconhecer, ela me trouxe um alívio enorme, mas eu não ia dizer as palavras.

"Onde você estava?"

Eu perguntei mudando de assunto.

"Não vou dizer, não quero você com problemas por minha causa, já tem problemas demais."

Eu sondei os pensamentos dela, ela estava contando em japonês de trás pra frente, mas antes que ela saísse pela porta ela vacilou e eu vi de relance ela pegando as chaves da Ferrari, reconheci pelo chaveiro, uma miniatura de sapato de salto vermelho, estava em meio aos outros, chaveiros dos outros carros dela, e até os que pertencem a nós dois, e também com todos os cartões de crédito da Alice.

"Rose volte aqui!"

Eu chamei com urgência quando saquei que tudo que vi na mesa do papai estava lá por um motivo, estavam de castigo.

"Rose você enlouqueceu?"

Insisti quando ela não voltou.

"Fique fora de minha mente maninho."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, aquilo não ia terminar nada bem.

A risada de Emmett me trouxe de volta, ao que acontecia lá em baixo, todos riram com ele, e pelo que minha mãe falou estavam rindo de nós.

"Todos ganharam um mês a mais de castigo, por causa do cineminha na sala e Tv enquanto deviam estar de castigo, agradeçam às circunstâncias, ou iriam apanhar por isso."

"Eu vou falar com seu irmão e quero todos prontos pra irmos à reserva, assim que eu descer com eles."

Sentei na cadeira rapidamente e olhei pra parede, então lembrei, minha camisa estava rasgada.

A porta rangeu com cuidado e eu senti o cheiro dele atrás de mim, preferi na me sintonizar em sua mente já que eu acabaria deixando-o saber e só o faria ficar mais bravo comigo do que já estava.

"Cadê sua irmã? Pensei que estivesse aqui com você."

Ela esteve, deve ter ouvido a ordem do senhor e está se aprontando para o funeral.

Respondi ainda de costas, mas totalmente respeitoso, meu estômago pareceu se mover, eu quis ser o Jazz pra saber o que ele estava sentindo.

"Estou tão desapontado com você meu filho."

Pronto, não precisei mais.

"Eu sei, me desculpe."

Eu disse baixando minha cabeça.

Não, não sabe, talvez se sua filha saísse de casa pra viver uma vida totalmente contrária a que você ensinou, deixando você e as esposa doentes de preocupação até voltar, e depois de anos achando que nunca mais passaria por tal medo, vocês tivessem que buscá-la no aeroporto voltando de uma missão suicida, você saberia o que se sente quando um filho diz a você que vai embora seja qual for o motivo.

"Papai, eu não vou a parte alguma, eu não sei o que deu em mim pra dizer aquilo, eu não pensei direito, quando vi eu já tinha falado."

Eu disse com tanto pesar na minha voz, que foi difícil não comovê-lo.

Senti sua mão no meu punho, então olhei pra cima curioso, ele tinha as sobrancelhas unidas, mas sua expressão não era de raiva, estava mais pra concentração.

"Vem comigo filho."

Ele me levantou e me sentou na cama, mas ou invés e sentar-se ao meu lado, ele ajoelhou-se na minha frente e pegou minhas duas mãos entre as dele.

"Filho, eu preciso que você entenda, que o que aconteceu comigo lá em baixo com o cinto, é só uma amostra do quando eu fico fora de mim, o quanto mexe comigo, pelo menos pensar em te perder de alguma forma."

Ele me olhava penetrando meus olhos e eu podia ver as lágrimas se formando nos olhos dele.

"Eu me sinto assim sobre todos vocês, meu filho, mas você já me deu motivos o suficiente pra me tirar do eixo, você me deixou traumatizado, eu tremo só de pensar no que você é capaz quando deixa o seu temperamento tomar conta das suas decisões, tem idéia de quanto essas palavras me ferem."

Eu nem percebi que estava chorando até que senti as lágrimas escorrendo nas minhas bochechas, assim como ele.

"Eu...eu não... pretendia feri-lo papai, eu juro..."

Engoli o choro e expliquei.

"Eu só estava com medo de que Renesmee fosse exposta a algo que eu ainda não sei lidar, não estou preparado, meu bebezinho só tem dez anos."

Ele ficou de pé e me puxou pra que eu fizesse o mesmo, então sentou na cama e sentou no colo dele, segurado meu queixo com o dedo.

"Filho ela sempre será seu bebezinho, como você é o meu, assim como até mesmo o Emmett cabe no meu colo quando quero."

Eu olhei nos olhos do meu pai, e senti a firmeza da suas palavras.

"Eu quero que confie em mim, eu preciso que confie, eu sou o seu pai, sou o pai de três casais, e eu fui capaz de lidar com todos vocês, não fui?"

Apenas balanceia cabeça positivamente.

"Ele será meu filho também, e terá de me obedecer, e não vou permitir que nada precoce aconteça, eu assumirei Renesmee de agora em diante, na próxima cidade, todos vocês serão, apresentados e matriculados como meus filhos, sempre vou exigir que ela respeite a Bela e você, mas vocês são adolescentes e não estão prontos pra assumir as rédeas de outro adolescente sozinhos, você mesmo acabou de confessar, eu prometo que tudo está sobre controle, e preciso saber se confia em mim pra isso."

Eu apenas olhei pra ele com adoração.

"E então, confia em mim?"

É como eu disse antes, em se tratando de mim nada era retórico naquele dia.

"Sim papai, eu confio no senhor, se é capaz de ser meu pai, aturar a Rose, educar o Emm, segurar o Jazz, controlar a Lice e frear a Bella, também será capaz de ser pai da Nessie e colocar o Jake na linha."

Ele sorriu pra mim e tocou no meu nariz

"Então, pronto pra um quinto irmão, e dividir o colinho do papai mais uma vez?"

Revirei os olhos.

"Paaaai, sabe que não é isso!"

"Sei bem Edward Anthony, eu sou seu pai, e já passei por isso cinco vezes com você, porque até com a Bella você deixava escapar uns olharzinhos abandonados aqui e ali, já passei por isso quatro vezes com Rose também, vocês são os filhos mais ciumentos que eu tenho, e sei bem que esse é o motivo das brigas entre vocês."

Ele disse como um terapeuta que deixa o paciente calado diante de um diagnóstico.

Eu enchi as bochechas de ar tentado formar qualquer palavra de negação, mas ele deu uma gargalhada diante da minha tentativa fracassada, me levantando e me virando de costas.

"E essa roupa rasgada, o que foi isso?"

Ele disse tirando os trapos que restavam.

"Rose quem rasgou pra ver, o cinto deixou um vergão e ela passou veneno."

Ele me deitou na cama em cima do meu estômago.

"Deixa eu dar uma olhada nisso."

Ele disse puxando minha calça até os tornozelos, sem me dar tempo de dizer que eu já tinha passado veneno no outros vergões.

"Paaai eu já passei veneno nos oooutros!"

"Não passou direito!"

Eu senti sua mão nas minhas pernas, depois no traseiro, eu gemi com o ardor das palmadas.

"AAAAiiiiii!"

"Calma, calma filho...Proonto."

Era fácil pra ele dizer não era a bunda dele que estava em chamas.

Depois senti a mão dele na minhas costas, mas não tinha veneno, o trabalho de Rose fora mais bem feito do que o meu, já que ela podia ver direito.

Ele estava acariciando o local de repente sua mão parou.

"Perdoe-me filho, nunca devia ter acontecido, não tive a intenção, queria acertar seu traseiro, mas isso não desfaz o que eu fiz, não concordo em deixar marcas nos filhos, isso não é correção e sim agressão, é o que explica a reação da sua mãe, se você me perdoar, prometo que nunca mais voltará a acontecer."

Eu olhei pra ele por cima do ombro.

"Eu e que prometo nunca mais fazê-lo ficar assim de novo, eu nunca mais vou sair daqui, nunca mais vou falar em sair, a culpa foi toda minha, não preciso perdoá-lo."

Eu sorri, mas ele permaneceu triste.

"Eu preciso disso Bebê."

Eu fechei o sorriso e ele agachou pra me olhar nos olhos, descansei o pescoço no travesseiro sem necessidade, apenas para que meu olhar alcançasse o dele com perfeição.

"Então e o perdôo papai, de todo coração."

Só então ele sorriu, depois beijou minha testa.

Vamos vestir alguma coisa pra descer eu tirei a calça dos tornozelos e antes que eu ficasse de pé ele já tinha escolhido e pegado minhas roupas.

Eu vesti rápido, e ele olhou no relógio muito provavelmente estávamos na hora de ir.

"Eu vou falar com sua irmã depois, como ela está?"

"Ah papai, sabe como ela é, uma ou duas birras e ela vai ficar bem, os dois vão, pelo menos eu estou depois de quase 100 anos suportando aquela..."

O olhar dele me parou antes que eu pudesse chamar minha irmã de qualquer coisa que me rendesse uma boca lavada com sabão.

Descemos as escadas e a primeira coisa que vi foi minha Bella olhando pra mim com carinha de mãe, eu não fui capaz de manter a cabeça erguida.

"_Aiaiai papai, eu vou ser bonzinho papai! Não bate no meu bumbum!"_

Emmett imitou uma voz de bebê pra mim em sua mente, mas o sorrisinho zombeteiro dele entregou o que estava fazendo, pois meu pai deu a ele um olhar que fez tremer até as minhas pernas.

"Já falei com ele e está tudo bem."

Ele me soltou e corri para o conforto de minha esposa, ela precisava disso tanto quanto eu.

Meu pai ordenou que fossemos com ele enquanto que as meninas fossem com a mamãe, e ordenou também que não saíssemos de perto deles lá na reserva, pois estávamos de castigo.

As meninas não reagiram muito bem quando ele parou no caminho da garagem pra alertá-las que o episódio de desculpas mutua poderia acontecer, mas enquanto não confirmaram que tinham entendido ele não seguiu.

"Emmett, no banco da frente!"

Eu dei uma risadinha rápida com o fato de meu pai frustrar os planos dele de me atormentar a viagem inteira.

Olhei pela janela e vi minha Bella olhando pra mim com olhinhos de saudade pelo vidro enquanto minha mãe sentava Alice no banco da frente.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Eu sei que é uma droga quando o capítulo seguinte pára bem no mesmo lugar do anterior, mas passei por uma perda muito grande ontem e não tive forças pra continuar esse capítulo, mas a vida tem que continuar e quanto mais cedo eu for capaz disso, melhor vai ser, e mais orgulho ele terá de mim.**

**Feliz aniversário Marry! Lembre-se sempre: **

"_**É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã, porque se você parar pra pensar, na verdade não há." **_(Renato Russo)


	19. NELLUCA

**A/N: Mil desculpas, se você tiver tempo e saco pra contar verá que estão todas aí...**

Desculpem-me pelos aniversários que deixaram de ser comemorados, pelas satisfações não dadas, pelos reviews não respondidos assim como as mensagens privadas.

Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas, Desculpas,

Vocês merecem, explicações, são vocês que fazem nelluca existir, e deviam ter recebido a atenção que lhes cabe.

Mas agora falando como a pessoa por tás de nelluca, quero agradecer a preocupação de alguns, a paciência de outros, e até mesmo a irritabilidade de daqueles que perderam a paciência, cada bronca que li hoje, só me fez sentir que minhas histórias fazem faltam e isso é maravilhoso.

O verdadeiro motivo de eu ter deixado de escrever por um tempo, era um bloqueio criativo provocado pela morte do meu amigo, às vezes parece dramático demais dizer isso, pois perder alguém muito amado é algo que pode acontecer com qualquer um.

Mas como vocês merecem uma explicação, vou dar-lhes o verdadeiro motivo de toda minha ausência.

Na verdade meu amigo conseguiu o que Edward falhou em Volterra, e como a vida real e diferente da ficção, nenhum de nós pode salvá-lo.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia abrir o fanfiction sem sentir a dor avassaladora de tudo isso, pois discutimos aqui tantas vezes a atitude Edward e a dor de sua família, que eu não conseguia não ligar as coisas.

O capítulo que eu postei depois do que houve, já estava pronto, mas eu não consegui continuar, embora tenha prometido ser forte e seguir em frente.

Obrigada pelo carinho e apoio, mesmo os mais ansiosos só me fizeram bem e me incentivaram.

**A/N:Encontrei uma forma maravilhosa de lidar com o bloqueio, que vocês vão ver nos próximos capítulos, não quero estragar a surpresa, então terão que ter só mais um pouco de paciência.**

**Mas não muito, pois a fic está, concluída, escrita e editada, à partir de amanhã, postarei um capítulo dia sim dia não, até o fim.**

**Enquanto isso termino a fic que deveria ter postado no dia 26 de pra comemorar o niver de 19 anos de **

"**DESCULPAS" especiais pra você.**

**Também estarei preparando a lista de votação.**

**Espero que me aceitem de volta na rotina virtual de vocês. **

**Beijus e abraços**

**~Sempre uma honra~**

**nelluca.**


	20. 18 Doce vingança

**A/N: Eu devia ter postado há dois dias atrás, mas minha internet me deixou na mão pra variar, mas qui vamos nó finalmente...**

**Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio de vocês numa hora tão difícil pra mim, poder contar com vocês me faz ver que não são apenas leitores das minhas histórias e co-participantes da minha loucura, mas também são meus amigos. Vocês me emocionaram com tanto carinho e mesmo ao citar minhas próprias palavras pude perceber o quanto meu coração pode estar pronto pra enfrentar isso. **

**Bom, deixando a tristeza de lado... Eu espero mesmo ter conseguido fazer um bom capítulo.**

**Boas vindas:** 17bh, gai, Michelli, Victria, Raielly, , any dheyne, JMoucher. Desculpem-me se esqueci alguém.

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, AMIGA "renesmee love Jacob"**

"**Último Problema em Forks"**

**Doce vingança**

**POV Bella**

Meu traseiro latejou quando sentei ao lado de Rose, se eu que tinha ganhado uma surra me sentia assim, meu coração doía só de pensar no Edward, ele já tinha apanhado de cinto mais cedo por causa do toque de recolher e meu pai bateu nele de novo!

Mas que Edward nunca saiba, meu pai meio que tinha razão, é lógico que eu quis avançar nele, meu próprio pai, quando ele acertou o cinto no meu amor daquele jeito, e também achei um pouco injusto ele apanhar enquanto ainda sentia a dor da outra surra, mas isso é só por que eu o venero desde o dia em que eu o conheci.

Se for pensar com a razão, eu até que me senti segura vendo o quanto meu pai está no controle da situação, porque se for parar pra pensar, sempre que o Edward age por impulso, sou eu quem me ferro, foi assim quando terminou comigo, foi assim quando quis se matar, quase foi assim que ele ferrou com a nossa filha.

Eu sei que foi tudo por me amar demais, e eu também o amo, mais até do que seja possível se amar alguém, mas Edward foi congelado aos 17 com todas as características de adolescente dessa idade, e o fato de eu ter sida congelada aos 18, não ajuda em nada, dá a sensação de segurança saber que nós temos um pai pra botar as coisas em ordem por aqui.

Eu nem sei o que seria de nós se Edward realmente resolvesse sair de casa, eu iria com ele é lógico, não me imagino um dia se quer sem ele, Renesmee sendo nossa filha teria que obedecê-lo, no mínimo acabaríamos sendo mortos, entregues as nossas idéias de girico que nunca foram lá muito boas, afinal Renesmee já está quase da nossa idade, era fácil ser pais de um bebê mesmo sendo adolescentes, mas ser pai de uma adolescente vai ser outra história, se nós mesmos de vez enquanto precisamos de umas palmadas. Renesmee definitivamente vai precisar do meu pai.

Mas nenhum raciocínio diminui a vontade que eu estou de consolar o Edward, ele deve estar se moendo de vergonha de eu ter visto tudo, escutar o choro dele e cada palmada foi no mínimo uma tortura pra mim, mas pra ele deve ter sido muito pior, ainda mais se ele soubesse que pela primeira vez, eu o vi como o garotinho do papai.

Eu já sabia que ele apanhava há muito tempo, mas Edward sempre foi tão protetor, que mesmo tendo a oportunidade de ouvi-lo durante uma surra, eu não podia imaginá-lo tão vulnerável, pois chorar faz parte das punições do meu pai e todos em algum momento acabávamos cedendo, até o Jazz.

Edward sempre fora o cara que se joga na frente dos Volture, que encara lobisomens, eu nunca o vi nem mesmo sofrendo bullying dos irmão, mesmo sendo eles bem maiores e mais velhos, pois a habilidade de ler pensamentos o colocava de igual pra igual nas brincadeiras de luta.

Mas ele ali no colo do meu pai com as calças nos joelhos, chorando como um bebê, ele lutou bravamente pra não fazer, mais quando ele começou a espernear como um garotinho, eu não pude resistir o desejo de abraçá-lo e consolá-lo com uma massagem no bumbum e um cafuné, mas eu tenho que deixar isso pra minha mãe ou o meu pai, pois Edward morreria se ao menos soubesse disso.

Eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando olhei para o lado e vi o olhar indignado no rosto de Edward olhando pra mim do carro do meu pai.

Ele baixou o rosto constrangido quando me viu.

"Droga! Meu escudo!"

Rose olhou pra mim assustada, assim como Alice no banco da frente e minha mãe pelo espelho.

"Que é isso, minha filha?"

"Oh droga! Droga! Eu me perdi em meus pensamentos e não notei que meu escudo não estava ativado! Eu acho que Edward ouviu tudo!"

"E em que você estava pensado, Docinho?"

Minha mãe perguntou não menos curiosa que os olhares de minhas irmãs.

"Eu estava pensando em como eu queria consolá-lo como um bebezinho!"

Eu disse como se estivesse anunciando uma tragédia nuclear, mas as três riram de minha desgraça.

"Filhinha, eu mesmo o chamo de Bebê, porque ele é o bebê dessa família, Rose mesmo esquece todas suas divergências com ele para protegê-lo quando está em apuros, e Alice só não o consola por que não fica muito atrás dele nesse quesito, não é minha Bonequinha?"

Minha mãe disse bem humorada apertando as bochechas dela.

"Ele sabe que é nosso bebê, Bella, não se preocupe com isso, papai deu umas palmadas nele na sua frente por que ele pareceu esquecer-se disso por um instante."

Rose disse tão casualmente que eu fiquei parecendo uma rainha do drama com a minha reação.

"Mas eu nunca o vira assim, ele sempre pareceu tão durão pra mim, é raro quando eu escuto o papai corrigindo ele, e quase sempre estou no meio da confusão, ele é duro com a Nessie, então eu nunca o vi dessa forma."

Eu disse demonstrando toda minha indignação ao jeito com que elas se referiam ao _meu_ marido.

"Meu Docinho, Edward já aprontou tantas coisas infantis que você nem imagina..."

Minha mãe falou com um sorriso doce e tranqüilo nos lábios, e minhas irmãs soltaram uns risinhos marotos.

Edward que me desculpe, mas como qualquer namorada ou esposa eu precisei perguntar.

"Como o que?"

A risadinha contagiosa agora estava em meus lábios, eu olhei de relance para o carro ao lado e ele colocou as mãos no rosto.

O insulfilm titanium nos vidros, me lembrou que embora nós fossemos capazes de enxergar através deles, os humanos não poderiam, e que nossas vozes estavam seguras entre dois carros lacrados por vidros grossos.

Eu só coloquei meu escudo pra fazer o mesmo com nossos pensamentos e começou a famosa seção de histórias constrangedoras de "infância" que sem perceber eu perdi.

Em meio à loucura de James, Victória, Volture e tudo mais, foram poucos os momentos que eu podia estar com minha família de vampiros sozinha, quando eram apenas cunhados e sogros, e quando isso acontecia, tínhamos coisas mais importantes pra conversar, como existência de alma, sede, lobisomens e seus tratados, recém-nascidos, maternidade e mudanças extremas que eu deveria enfrentar.

Depois disso eu deixei de ser nora e cunhada pra ser filha e irmã, então o Edward passa tanto tempo comigo que nunca permitiu acontecer, muito provavelmente e ele lia os pensamentos e dava um jeito de me afastar de momentos propícios.

Eu me senti tão malvada quanto aqueles garotos que baixam as calças do outro no recreio e saem correndo, só para o seu próprio divertimento, mas vai saber quando eu teria outra oportunidade de saber essas histórias.

Além do mais, só pra não me sentir tão culpada, Edward sabia de todas as minhas, até das que Charlie tinha o bom senso de não contar.

Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas vermelhas de tão vivas as lembranças dos álbuns de bebê comigo vestindo fraldas, a pasta de primeiros rabiscos e desenhos pintados de cores absurdas, Charlie tinha até uma caixa cheia de presentes de dia dos pais feitos de macarrão e palitos de picolé.

Eu olhei pra ele baixando meu escudo, deixando que ele lesse todas essas lembranças de eu implorando pra ele sair quando Charlie vinha com minhas recordações constrangedoras, e ele com um sorriso sapeca no rosto insistindo pra ficar.

Bom o sorriso agora era meu.

"_Diferente do sangue, a vingança é um prato que se come frio."_

Levantei meu escudo com esse pensamento, vi ele tentando escorregar do banco como quem queria sumir.

Então minha mãe começou.

"Teve uma vez, que ele ficou com tanto ciúme da Rose, porque Carlisle e eu compramos roupas novas pra ela e dissemos que ele já tinha muitas, que começou a sujar suas roupas de sangue na hora da caça de propósito..."

Interrompi completando o pensamento dela

"Sim, como as crianças que já aprenderam a usar o troninho e voltam molhar a roupa porque o irmãozinho novo usa fraldas e ele quer usar também."

"Exatamente! Quando Carlisle descobriu sem querer, ele apanhou no banheiro sem nenhuma peça de roupa, o pai dele nunca tinha feito isso com ele antes, ele chorou mais de vergonha do que pelas palmadas, depois deixou ele de castigo no quarto o dia todo e o fez lavar a própria roupa por um mês."

Rose riu maldosa.

"Foi a primeira vez que eu vi meu irmãzinho mais novo pelado."

"E a primeira vez que seu pai puxou sua orelha."

Minha mãe varreu o sorriso do rosto dela.

"Mas a chegada de uma irmã não foi o único motivo de Edward agir como um bebê, depois que ele já nos chamava de pai e mãe, Carlisle já tinha batido nele uma vez com o cinto, ele devia pensar que não apanharia de novo tão facilmente. Ele teve a brilhante ideia de, pra vingar um amigo, ele aprontou na escola, só pra ver a cara do diretor quando o remo de madeira quebrasse na mão dele, tivemos que nos mudar pra não sermos descobertos, as pressas, mas assim que pusemos os pés na outra casa a primeira coisa que seu pai fez foi dar uma bela surra nele pela molecagem.

"Mamãe, conta aquela da ilha..."

Alice pediu pra minha mãe olhando pra trás, mas ela mesma começou a história.

"Ele aprontou com uma Ticuna numa sexta feira treze, só porque o Emmett disse que ele tinha medo do papai."

Minha mãe rolou os olhos como se estivesse vivendo a situação de novo.

"Foi infantil demais até pro Edward, ele sabe muito bem que até o Emmett morre de medo do Carlisle, e se deixou levar pro uma provocação obvia dessas."

"Eu achei foi bem feito o Emm apanhar junto com ele, sabe que eu não gosto que o papai bate no Edward e fez aquilo com o menino."

Rosalie disse toda protetora, esta aí algo que eu nunca vou entender, eles se odeiam, brigam o tempo todo, mas falou que o Edward vai apanhar, ela se transforma na melhor irmã mais velha que alguém pode ter.

"Mas eu tenho que admitir, que eu quase o entreguei pro papai quando ele pregou chiclete no meu cabelo."

Rosalie declarou iniciando outra história.

Minha mãe riu divertida.

"Nem precisou você entregá-lo Princesa, quem mais chegaria perto de você pra fazer algo como aquilo? Um humano é que não seria."

De repente minha mãe parou de sorrir e franziu a testa com uma lembrança dolorosa.

"Mas acho que seu pai exagerou levando isso para o cinto da disciplina."

Rose pareceu compartilhar a dor dela, automaticamente Alice e eu ficamos sérias também, o cinto da disciplina era sempre assunto sério na nossa família, era quase que como um doloroso ritual sagrado de endireitamento.

Tremi ao me lembrar da minha primeira vez, e então fui sensível ao fato inevitável de que minha irmã tinha acabado de enfrentar a sua.

Seu rostinho baixo começou a derreter em lágrimas.

"Oh minha Bonequinha, desculpe-me por falar naquele troço, você está bem?"

"Estou, eu só não acredito até agora que ele teve coragem de bater _mim_ com _aquele_ cinto, tá doendo até agora."

Ela sentou de lado alisando o traseiro com um bico nos lábios muito maior do que Renesmee com dias vida quando tinha a aparência de 2.

"Vocês são todos umas crianças grandes, não sei por que Edward está fazendo um drama tão grande, até Jasper já apanhou por um motivo infantil, todos vocês já levaram palmadas no bumbum."

"Seu pai tinha mesmo que dar umas palmadas nele daquele jeito, tenho certeza que todos vocês se colocaram no lugar dele e se lembraram de que são nossos bebês, quando seu pai fez aquilo..."

Ela viajou nos seus pensamentos por um segundo depois de dizer aquilo como uma quase bronca em nos três, de repente murmurou pra si mesma.

"Pegar minha esposa e minha filha e sair daqui..."

Ela reclamou pra si com tom de ironia balançando a cabeça em negação.

"Como se fossemos permitir..."

O clima, combinou com a seriedade da situação, pois estávamos em terras Quileutes e a tristeza se espalhava de forma quase mágica no ar, não era uma tristeza angustiante, era como uma melancolia de dias chuvosos em locais agraciados pelo sol no ano inteiro, mas como nossa região era chuvosa, percebia-se facilmente o motivo da depressão.

Ao longe avistamos alguns grupos de Quileutes vestidos como índios das lendas que Renesmee nos contava, até pra nós era estranho, sempre os vimos tão comuns que quase esquecíamos que eram uma aldeia, não fosse pelas festas de fogueira que Nessie e Jacob iam de vez em quando.

Enquanto descíamos do carro da mamãe dando graças a Deus por termos sido ordenadas a colocar roupas discretas, o carro do meu pai parou ao nosso lado.

Jasper saiu abraçando Alice e em seguida Emmett desceu segurando uma risada sob o opressor olhar ameaçador do meu pai.

"Emmett Cullen, eu juro que se você fizer qualquer piada ou der pelo menos um sorriso se quer nesse funeral, eu acabo com a sua raça."

Meu pai sussurrou apertando a ponte do nariz, Rose apareceu dando uma cotovelada nas costelas do meu irmão e puxou o braço dele pra perto de Jasper e Alice atrás dos nossos pais.

Vendo três casais abraçados e eu sozinha, percebi que não era normal o tempo que Edward estava levando pra sair do carro, até realizar que ele não o faria.

"O que houve?"

Minha mãe perguntou com doçura para o meu pai, sem olhar pra ele, na verdade seus olhos uniam suas sobrancelhas interrogativas em direção ao banco de trás do carro, de onde Edward se negava a sair.

"Seu filho disse que não vai sair de lá nunca mais, eu já estou farto por hoje, então dado ao fato de que nosso Bebê não vai morrer por falta de ar trancado dentro do carro, resolvi que, eu não me importo."

"_EU NÃO SOU UM BEBÊ, EU TENHO DEZESSETE!"_

Ele gritou emburrado de dentro do carro.

"Ora essa Edward! Saia logo desse carro, não pode ficar aí pra sempre!"

Meu pai falou impaciente.

"_POSSO SIM! NÃO SOU UM SER HUMANO!"_

Meu pai deu um passo como se fosse arrancá-lo de lá à força, mas minha mãe o parou.

Deixa que eu falo com ele, vão indo vocês seis.

Meu pai pegou minha mão abrindo caminho pra ela rolando os olhos, enquanto nos viramos de costas escutamos minha mãe entrar no carro.

"_Venha cá meu amor..."_

Meu pai olhou por cima do ombro e rolou os olhos pela segunda vez depois olhou pra mim me abraçando pelo ombro.

"Depois perguntam por que Edward é tão mimado..."

Ele disse quase num sussurro, mas Emmett ouviu.

"É, mimado e manhoso."

"Ninguém está falando com você, Emm."

Meu pai repreendeu.

"Tá vendo? Ninguém passa a mão na nossa cabeça..."

Ele disse olhando para meu irmão Jasper, que prudentemente, se quer respondeu com um olhar.

Meu pai que não é de falar duas vezes, deu apenas uma olhada para o meu irmão mais velho.

"Já calei."

Foi a última coisa que ele disse, paramos numa distância respeitável e meu pai ficou olhando para os lados como se esperasse alguém.

"Ele pediu para que Sam nos guiasse e nos orientasse à respeito da cerimônia."

Jasper disse à Alice, muito provavelmente sentindo sua curiosidade, pois eu não ouvira uma pergunta.

Em menos de um minuto, enquanto eu me sentia mal novamente por Edward, Sam apareceu acompanhado por duas meninas caracterizadas, a única diferença era a posição das tranças, Lígia tinha duas caindo nos ombros enquanto que Navih trazia apenas uma caindo no ombro direito.

Navih tinha um olharzinho arrogante no rosto, como se tivesse sido arrastada até ali, mas as tranças de Lígia, quase atingiam a cintura tanto estava baixa sua cabeça.

"Olá Dr. Cullen... Crianças?"

Meu respondeu ao cumprimento, mas nós permanecemos calados e ofendidos, ninguém pode nos chamar de crianças a não ser os nossos pais, e o Charlie, que ainda está vivo, o que era um milagre, considerando sua alimentação precária.

"Antes de qualquer coisa, minhas filhas tem algo a dizer às suas filhas."

Meu pai fez um movimento conhecido com a cabeça que nos empurrou pra frente como uma fileira de meninas bem comportadas.

Lígia deu um passo à frente e Navih foi empurrada pelo pai pra fazer o mesmo.

"Desculpem..."

Quase não deu pra ouvir, Sam raspou a garganta como se tivessem ensaiado coisa melhor.

"Desculpem-nos por ofendê-las"

Disse Navih entre os dentes.

"Não fomos boas anfitriãs e sentimos muito, desculpe por fazer você chorar, senhorita Rosalie."

Lígia completou, Rose não perdeu a oportunidade de exibir os lindos cabelos jogando-os para trás com um movimento graciosamente intimidador e superior.

"Desculpas aceitas."

Alice e eu dissemos o mesmo em seguida em uníssono, mas sem a arrogância.

"Obrigado Sam, não esperava menos de você. Agradeço por vir nos orientar, como expliquei ao telefone, não quero incomodar Jacob num momento como esse e não saberíamos como nos portar ou mesmo onde ficar, acredito que seja a primeira vez que vampiros tenha sido convidados para um funeral Quileute."

"Não se incomode com isso Dr., mesmo que quisesse não seria possível, ele está dentro do circulo de fogo com os anciãos, não pode sair até que termine o ritual.

Meu pai ergueu a cabeça na direção das labaredas e fez uma pergunta que me fez pular e trouxe Edward num piscar de olhos pra perto de nós.

"Aquela é **minha** neta, em meio a **todo** aquele **fogo**?"

O tom do meu pai era indignado, não parecia uma pergunta e sim uma reclamação.

"O **que** ela faz **ali**?"

Edward perguntou tirando as palavras da minha boca, mas Sam respondeu ao meu pai.

"Ela é o imprimiting dele, tem direito de estar lá."

Sam falou com meu pai em tom apaziguador, mas a irritação do Dr. Cullen continuava evidente.

"O direito, mas não a obrigação, é perigoso pra ela!"

Ele deu de ombros diante do notório desgosto do meu pai com a situação.

"Ela fez uso do seu direito e pediu pra ficar com o Jacob, sabem o quanto são apegados e o quanto ela gostava de Billy."

"Ela não é esposa dele ainda, não é adequado, pode confundir o que ensinamos a ela sobre o significado do imprimiting, não quero que ela o veja como mais do que um protetor, por mais que ela possa enxergar um padrão nos adultos, gosto de mostrar a ela sobre as crianças que são objetos de imprimiting e o quanto elas são livres pra fazer suas escolhas."

Sam continuou com a mesma cara de _'e eu com isso?' _e espalmou as mãos num sinal de rendição.

"Não creio que eu seja a pessoa mais indicada pra ouvir a queixa do senhor, Dr. Cullen, ela decidiu, ele fez sua vontade e Sue permitiu, só estou ajudando a vocês encontrarem lugar na nossa cerimônia, por ser a primeira vez que temos convidados tão especiais."

Meu pai balançou a cabeça ainda reprovando cada palavra que fora dita.

"Venham comigo por favor..."

Sam disse na tentativa de encerrar a cena.

Meu pai percebeu que Edward e eu demos um passo a frente em direção à fogueira e segurou nossos cotovelos simultaneamente.

"Também não estou feliz com isso, mas vamos respeitar a dor dela, ela está segura, Jacob está com ela, vamos ser civilizados _dessa vez_."

Ele disse 'dessa vez' olhando pra mim, engoli o veneno na garganta e meu estomago afundou fazendo minha bunda doer, só de me lembrar da surra que eu levei por agir com selvageria mais cedo.

Enganchei no braço do Edward, ele nem olhou pra mim, só sussurrou magoado.

"Não estou falando com você."

Eu dei uma risadinha com o tom de voz que ele usou, eu realmente nunca tinha reparado o quão infantil meu protetor marido poderia ser, acho que é por que sempre que aprontávamos, era juntos, ou se ele contrariava o pai era sempre por motivos mais sérios, mas saber de suas histórias antes e mim, me fez enxergar o menininho ali dentro daquela armadura, assim como eu via em Alice desde o começo.

"Tá emburrado Bebê?"

Tive que segurar pra não rir alto e levar outra bronca, afinal estávamos em um funeral.

"Pode continuar com isso, como você mesma disse, a vingança, diferente do sangue, é um prato que se come frio."

"Pensei que não estivesse falando comigo."

Eu disse quase explodindo.

"Psiiiu!"

Minha mãe ordenou severamente, então nos calamos.

Mas Emmett deixou escapar a risada que eu estava segurando, foi baixa o suficiente para não incomodar o funeral, mas alta o bastante pra o meu pai mostrar a mão pra ele, com aquele movimento conhecido que ameaça uma palmada.

Ele fechou a cara na hora, Então chegamos ao local que tinha sido reservado pra nós era respeitosamente distante dos outros, mas não estávamos escondidos, nossa presença era notada com curiosidade.

Tinham umas fileiras de pedras, mais baixas que um parapeito, e mais altas que rodapés, como um forte em processo de construção, ou que fora destruído com o tempo.

Não sabíamos exatamente o propósito do lugar, talvez fosse alguma crendice de pedras místicas ou coisa parecida.

A passagem para a outra vida era um momento de magia, não era apropriado que estivéssemos ali, mas Renesmee sempre garantia nossos passaportes carimbados para os eventos Quileute, não que gostássemos de comparecer, na verdade sempre tínhamos uma desculpa perfeita guardada na manga pra recusar os convites, mas aquela não era uma situação.

Meu pai Charlie, caminhou em nossa direção, estávamos todos à volta de nossos pais vampiros, não nos movíamos se quer, pra não chamar atenção indesejada, ele se aproximou com um olhar desconfiado no rosto, dez anos foram o suficiente pra ele saber, que embora todos pensassem que sim, não éramos tão comportados daquele jeito.

Ele não sabia de nada do que vinha acontecendo, nos primeiros anos, meu pai Carlisle costumava fazer um pequeno relatório, até que ele começasse a se sentir à vontade com a idéia de eu chamar outro homem de pai.

Mas depois de começar a embranquecer os cabelos, vendo-me congelada no tempo daquele jeito, ele começou a se acostumar com a idéia de que sua filhinha morrera no parto, e que aquela era na verdade, a filha de Carlisle Cullen, com todas as características bizarras dele, o próprio Jake dissera a ele no passado, que eu me parecia mais com minha mãe Esme do que com minha mãe Renee.

Ele me olhou, meus dois pais se olharam nos olhos, e o humano levantou uma sobrancelha perguntando o obvio.

"De castigo, hã?"

"Hamrã..."

"Hum. Os rapazes também?"

"Humrum"

"Como está, Charlie?"

"Na medida do possível. Eu sou durão, mas Billy foi sempre o meu parceiro nesse lance de solidão."

Eu olhei pra ele com um olhar comovido, eu nunca tinha pensado no que unia os dois em uma amizade tão constante, embora não fosse mesma situação, Billy não tinha unha esposa também.

"Isabella pode sair um instante pra falar com seu...hm pai."

Era engraçado ver meu pai Carlisle engolir um veneno preso na garganta antes de usar a palavra tão "sua" com outra pessoa, é incrível o quanto o processo de paternidade dele é veloz, num momento somos estranhos e no outro ele já nos tem debaixo de suas asas.

Eu soltei o braço de Edward ansiosa e abracei Charlie com cuidado pra não machucá-lo.

"Obrigado Carlisle, posso dar uma pequena volta com ela, devolvo-a num instante."

Charlie pareceu estar comunicando uma decisão e não pedindo uma autorização, diferente de mim que fiquei esperando o movimento positivo e o olhar de aprovação do meu pai vampiro.

Escusado seria dizer que ele nos deu.

"_Por que ela pode sair? Eu também quero."_

Escutei Rose murmurar, Charlie é lógico, nem percebeu.

"_Não começa, Rosalie."_

Meu pai repreendeu cortado pela raiz mais uma cena de ciúmes.

Aliás, eu arriscaria dizer que ciúmes é a característica principal dos Cullen, fica logo atrás das peles de mármore e a dieta de sangue animal.

Meus pais têm ciúmes dos filhos, Emmett tem ciúmes de Jasper, Jasper tem ciúmes de Alice, Alice tem ciúmes de Edward assim como eu, Edward tem ciúmes de Rose e Rose tem ciúmes de todos.

Acho que a única que não tem ciúmes é Renesmee, mas também não precisa, ela tem a todos enrolados no seu dedo mindinho.

Mas o ciúme que meu novo irmão Jacob tem dela, acaba enrolando-a nessa teia gigante também.

E falando em ciúmes os olhos de Charlie vidrados em mim, entregavam sua mágoa sempre escondida ao ver o quanto eu me encaixava num mundo que não era o dele.

"Pai, vem com agente, podemos lidar com isso, sem o Billy aqui pra te fazer companhia... eu... não quero que fique... sozinho."

Eu não completei o que eu dizia olhando em seus olhos, pois havia pouco tempo que tínhamos tido uma discussão sobre a mudança, discussão essa em que eu lhe fizera o mesmo pedido e me lembro bem de suas duras palavras.

"_Obrigado Dr. Cullen, mas se Bella não me quisesse sozinho, não teria escolhido o caminho que escolheu, pelo que entendo de toda esquisitice de vocês, estava tudo programado pra que vocês fossem embora depois da lua de mel, me deixar sozinho foi uma escolha feita há muito tempo, se tive mais 10 anos com ela e o privilégio de conhecer minha neta, devo agradecer, mas já estou aproveitando um bônus nessa família faz tempo."_

Fora a última vez que me pai Carlisle falou com ele sobre o assunto, eu chorei tanto no colo dele que se fosse humana teria dormido ali.

O dedo de Charlie no meu queixo me arrancou do meu triste devaneio.

"Filha, não é sobre minha solidão que quero falar com você, é justamente o contrário."

Eu olhei tão rápido pra cima que o assustei com meu movimento, pra ele anormal.

"Nunca me acostumo com esses olhos dourados, não me leve a mal, mas é mais fácil encarar os de Nessie, me lembram tanto os seus de verdade."

"Desculpe pai..."

Desde o dia em que resolvi ser transformada em vampira, eu me sentia como se sempre tivesse que desculpar com Charlie.

"Não precisa se desculpar pelo que você é, agradeço por Edward ter te salvado, mesmo tendo sido ele o culpado, serei eternamente grato por você não estar morta."

Eu sabia que aquelas palavras eram apenas da boca pra fora, pois desde que ele descobriu que nos alimentávamos de sangue, por mais que fosse de animais, o fato de desejarmos ardentemente o dos humanos, fazia com que ele tinha aquele olhar estranho pra nós, Charlie estiva sempre pisando em ovos pra não nos ofender, a neta era sua ligação conosco, embora metade vampira, ele se apegava ao lado humano dela, decidimos até, nunca dizer a ele que ela bebia sangue também.

Eu continuava tentando processar o que ele tentara dizer com "o contrário", enquanto ele continuava inutilmente disfarçar a pequena ofensa sobre os olhos. Quebrei o silêncio.

"O que quer dizer com contrário, tem uma mulher, depois de todos esses anos sozinho?"

Ele sorriu sem graça.

"Uma mulher não Bells, _A_ mulher."

Eu abri a boca, mas nada saiu.

"Estou meio que ...namorando...a sua mãe, Renee."

Eu engoli o veneno acumulado na minha boca aberta.

"Mas...como...e Phill... quando vocês...Paaai!"

"Calma Bells, Phill e ela se separaram a mais de um ano, sabe que depois de dizermos a ela que vocês todos tinham morrido no acidente de avião, ela perdeu o entusiasmo que fazia com que não parecesse tão mais velha do que ele, aquele jeitinho de colegial que ela tinha era o que combinava com o jogador de baseball, agora ela é só uma mãe órfã de filha, no auge da terceira idade, eu acabei sendo o único homem do mundo que compreende a sua dor."

Eu nem percebi que as lágrimas de veneno rolavam no meu rosto, eu não sabia o quanto tinha afetado a ela, pensei que ela superaria de alguma forma, mas pensando bem, não sei o que seria de mim sem Renesmee.

"Pai, mas isso está tão fora de todos os planos, você não Pode continuar mentindo pra ela se estão juntos, mas também não pode contar a verdade!"

Eu estava sussurrando pra que minha família não escutasse, mas eu duvidava muito disso.

"É sobre isso que eu queria falar com você primeiro, estou pensando em pedir permissão de Carlisle para dizer a ela."

Eu coloquei a mão no rosto então subi para o cabelo sem saber o que dizer.

"Pai, estamos vivendo um momento tão delicado lá em casa, está tudo de pernas para o ar. Meus pais vão adotar o Jake, meu pai passou a noite toda "corrigindo" a gente por causa da briga, ainda temos que nos mudar, fora isso, ainda rastrearam um vampiro nômade na área, definitivamente esse é o pior momento pra cogitar algo assim."

Ele me apertou num abraço quando declarei o quanto estava chateada com a dor que causara na minha mãe Renee, eu sentia tanta falta dela, como amiga mesmo, por que ela não muito maaaãe, pelo menos não como Esme.

Mas era justamente a minha mania de cuidar dela e não o contrário, que me causava ainda mais dor.

"Pai, eu tenho tanto medo dos Volture saberem sobre você, é muito perigoso, eu não sei o que fazer... não podemos... cuida dela pra mim."

Eu que devia estar consolando-o pela morte de seu melhor amigo, agora estava sendo consolada por ele.

"É muito pra resolver, justo agora, mas prometa que vão discutir o assunto depois que tudo se acalmar."

Ele pegou meu queixo entre as duas mãos e passou a mão na minha bochecha pra enxugar a lágrima.

Depois sacudiu os dedos como se tivesse encostado em algo quente.

"Au! Isso arde... e é gelado ao mesmo tempo!"

Eu ri da cara que fez.

"Não são lágrimas de verdade, pai... rsrs... é veneno."

Ele pois as mão na cintura e levantou a sobrancelha encenando uma postura irritada.

"Então, o que vocês monstrinhos fizeram pra deixar o papai Cullen tão bravo, os meninos também brigaram depois que eu saí?"

"Não, eles violaram o toque de recolher, meus pais ficaram malucos por causa do tal vampiro, quando chegaram, os três entraram no cinto."

Ele confirmou com a feição, dando razão ao meu pai vampiro.

"Espero que vocês três também, onde estavam com a cabeça estourando uma briga daquelas aqui na reserva?"

"Não, foi só a Alice que apanhou de cinto por ter atacado, a Rose está de castigo por ter participado, e eu..."

Baixei a cabeça de vergonha, mas ele ergueu meu rosto com o dedo no meu queixo.

"E você..."

"Eu ganhei umas palmadas por rosnar pra elas."

Mesmo meu rosto estando de frente pra ele, meus olhos olhavam em outra direção.

"Ainda bem que você foi adotada por um bom pai, eu não teria feito diferente, seu primeiro ano já passou, não tem mais desculpa pra agir como uma selvagem, mocinha!"

Agora eu estava levando uma bronca, eu poderia reconhecer aquele tom de voz em qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar.

O momento constrangedor foi interrompido por uma canção indígena de cortar o coração entoada pelo que pareciam milhões de vozes, os Quileutes cantavam com a alma e pareciam uma multidão, e não apenas 800 índios.

"Temos que voltar, não podemos esquecer que a senhorita está de castigo, e eu tenho que prestar homenagem ao meu melhor amigo..."

Eu percebi sua voz se quebrando e fingi não notar a lágrima escondendo no seu bigode grisalho.

Estávamos ambos olhando fixamente em direção á fogueira

"Eu vejo você no dia da mudança?"

Perguntei ainda de perfil, ele sacudiu a cabeça num movimento de sim, com os lábios pressionados um contra o outro segurando um choro de dor.

Voltei pra junto dos outros, permitindo que Charlie voltasse para a cerimônia, sempre soube que ele é mais do tipo que sofre em silêncio.

"Como ele está?"

Meu pai perguntou enquanto eu me agarrava ao braço de Edward.

"Não parece, mas sei que está morrendo por dentro."

"Eu sinto muito, Docinho."

Minha mãe beijou minha testa.

E retribui o carinho depois puxei o braço do Edward aproximando me dos seus ouvidos.

"Vocês ouviram algo?"

"Não, somente eu, o segredo está a salvo."

A cerimônia foi linda, mais mágica do que triste, é mais fácil pra quem acredita em uma continuação da vida, despedir-se dessa.

Não fora apenas uma cerimônia de despedida ao Billy, mas também de boas vindas à Sue como chefe dos anciãos.

Quando Renesmee e Jacob receberam os cumprimentos de todos, Sue surgiu segurando o cotovelo de Leah, juro que eu já havia me esquecido, com tanta coisa na cabeça, que eu ainda tinha que engolir o pedido de desculpas daquela cadela, se não fosse por ela estaríamos todos em paz agora, afinal os meninos só perderam o toque de recolher por que tiveram que caçar por causa da Alice, de alguma forma suas patas fedidas estavam em tudo, ela só não tinha culpa da morte de Billy.

"Dr. Cullen? Sra. Cullen? Como combinado minha filha tem algo a dizer a vocês."

"Meninas, como o combinado por favor."

Minhas irmãs e eu olhamos para o meu pai, então nos entreolhamos buscando apoio umas nas outras pra obedecer à difícil ordem.

Estávamos todas preparadas para uma big confusão casada pela arrogância dela, mas quando começou a falar nem parecia a mesma, a mãe dela deve mesmo tê-la amaciado no cinto.

"Desculpem-me por tudo, não vou dizer que não foi minha intenção, fiz o que fiz por que quis, no intuito de ofendê-las, mas não devia ter tratado vocês tão mal em meu território, desculpem-me por envergonhar a minha tribo e também minha família."

"Hanrã..."

Sue pigarreou e então ela completou, olhando pra mãe ao invés de continuar olhando pra nós.

"...Depois de vocês nos receberem tão bem em seu território durante todos esses anos."

Era nítido que o pedido de desculpas era pra agradar à Sue e nenhuma palavra fora realmente dirigida a nós.

A boca de Alice estava tão aberta que poderia entrar um inseto, a de Rosalie estava tão fechada que podia se ouvir os dentes cerrados, então sobrou pra eu dizer.

"Desculpas aceitas."

Nós três viramos em sincronia de costas para Sue e Leah, apenas para encarar meu pai de braços cruzados sobre o peito, o que só não foi mais assustador do que ele descruzar os braços e colocar a mão no cinto.

Na mesma sincronia anterior, viramo-nos de volta na velocidade da luz.

"Desculpe-me por rosnar pra vocês."

Eu liderei a sessão de humilhação e Alice seguiu meus passos.

"Desculpe-me por atacá-la."

Rosalie olhou para nós, olhou para Leah e então para o meu pai, quebrando com rebeldia o denso silêncio que se formara.

"O senhor só pode estar brincando comigo! Não vou me desculpar por não ter feito nada...na verdade eu vou!"

Ela olhou de volta para Leah totalmente rude.

"Desculpe-me por não ter rasgado a sua cara!"

Antes que Leah pudesse revidar meu pai já tinha a mão agarrada ao braço de Rosalie e a arrastava pra trás do carro.

"Eu vou te dar uma surra bem aqui, garota! Você acha que estou brincando com você?"

Meu pai tirou o cinto fazendo as pernas de todos tremerem, ele seria capaz?

É lógico que meu pai, o diplomata, não faria uma coisa dessas logo após um funeral, mesmo que atrás do carro, mas vai saber né? Rose pode tirar qualquer um do sério que dirá ele que já tinha sido levado além do limite de todas as formas por todos os filhos nas últimas horas.

Ele não tinha cara de quem estivesse blefando, minha irmã é orgulhosa, mas não é louca, além do mais levar uma surra na frente de todos, feriria ainda mais o seu orgulho.

"Eu vou pedir papai, eu vou pedir desculpas!"

"Muito tarde, Rosalie! Muito tarde!"

Ele dobrou o cinto que tinha tirado.

Emm passou uma nota de 100,00 para o Jazz.

Tínhamos correndo entre nós, uma aposta de quem seria o felizardo.

Meu pai vivia nos ameaçando de apanhar em público, ele já tinha dado uma cintada em cada um numa delegacia antes, e Edward ganhou uma cintada na minha frente uma vez, mas uma surra de verdade, nunca teve coragem.

As apostas mais altas estavam em Rose e Edward, pois por mais que Emmett fosse travesso, Alice impulsiva e eu...hum...selvagem, não éramos rebeldes, e se você não é rebelde, o papai pode sempre esperar chegar em casa.

Minha mãe, que já tinha gastado todo seu estoque de interferência se jogando na frente do Edward mais cedo, resolveu arriscar mais uma vez, não com a mesma intensidade, mas apelando para o bom senso de evitar um vexame.

"Deixe ela se desculpar amor, não vai mais acontecer não é Princesa?"

Ela assentiu rapidamente entrando atrás da minha mãe.

"Não senhor papai, me desculpe por responder o senhor daquele jeito, eu não sei o que deu em mim."

Jasper enfiou a mão no bolso e devolveu o dinheiro, antes mesmo de meu pai abaixar o cinto.

"_Droga mãe..."_

Jasper sussurrou, eu dei uma cotovelada na costela dele, como é que ele poderia desejar aquilo para a própria irmã? Mas Edward sorriu divertido, com a minha atitude.

"Calma aí esquentadinha, eu ouvi e ele sentiu, papai estava blefando desde o início, é só brincadeira dele pra irritar o Emm."

As pessoas em volta de Jacob eram poucas agora, e Rose teve que se retratar do que disse, pedir desculpas à Sue, e dar a Leah um pedido de desculpa milhões de vezes melhor que o nosso.

Leah e Sue foram embora e última pessoa deu seus pêsames ao Jake.

Eles vieram em nossa direção, meus pais partiram ao seu encontro, meu pai acolheu Jacob em seus braços e minha mãe à minha filha.

Ficaram quietos por um instante, então meu pai liberou Jake para o abraço da mamãe e beijou o topo da cabeça de Nessie liberando nossa filha pra nós.

"Ôh meu filho, você parece tão cansado, vamos pra casa precisa descansar você está exausto..."

Ela disse acariciando seus cabelos.

"Obrigado pelo carinho Esme, mas acho que vou ficar aqui, preciso por minha cabeça em ordem não sei inda o que fazer, talvez um tempo sozinho na minha casa me sugira alguma coisa."

Imaginar Jacob sozinho naquela casinha sem seu pai, suas irmãs e mesmo Nessie, que estava de malas prontas, cortou o coração de todos, eu podia ver nos olhos, até nos de Rose que tentou disfarçar.

"Jake, meu filho, lembra-se do que combinamos antes? Preciso que leve o carro e Renesmee pra casa, e tenho que conversar com você sobre o que Billy nos pediu."

Ele olhou para meu pai e obediente balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Meus pais o abraçaram e o escoltaram até o carro, ele parecia mesmo não ter força pra resistir ao amparo dos dois, parecia uma criança órfã sendo levada ao orfanato, com aquele olhar perdido que se apegaria a qualquer sensação de proteção que lhe fosse proposta.

Quando ele pôs a mão no carro e olhou por cima dele sua pequena casa sendo abandonada, ele de repente cedeu debruçando no carro com um choro de partir a alma.

Renesmee correu para abraçá-lo, nós esquecemos até de dar-lhe uma bronca por causa do fogo, meu pai abriu a porta de trás do carro e praticamente o colocou lá dentro, cavou o bolso e jogou as suas chaves para o Jazz.

"Jasper leve o carro com seus irmãos, Bella leve suas irmãs, sua mãe e eu vamos levar os dois."

Minha mãe imitou o gesto dele jogando as chaves dela pra mim.

_Continua o pov Bella..._

**A/N:Eu tive que cortar o Capítulo aqui pra não ficar extenso demais, mas a próxima parte, vai ser a tão esperada parte que corresponde ao avatar.**

**Esperando ansiosamente pelos primeiros reviews depois de tanto tempo...**

**Nelluca.**


	21. 19 No limite do ciúme

**A/N: Amo demais todos vocês, estou feliz com a volta dos sumidos, a constância dos atuais e a chegada dos novos, vocês me enchem de perspectiva.**

**Boas Vindas à: **blorry

"**Ultimo Problema em Forks"**

**Capítulo 19**

**No limite do ciúme**

**POV Bella.**

A viajem foi silenciosa, ao chegarmos em casa, meu pai parou na porta da frente ao invés de estacionar na garagem.

Meus irmãos e eu guardamos os carros e voltamos para onde eles estavam a fim de saber o que estava havendo.

Foi então que vimos meu pai com o Jake adormecido em seus braços, parecia leve como uma pluma, mas a imagem era interessante pra um humano, embora meu pai fosse grande e forte o suficiente pra lidar com Emmett e Jake, seu novo filho era tão grande que parecia ser impossível de ser carregado como uma criança adormecida.

Minha mãe fez o mesmo com Nessie, Emmett abriu a porta pra eles e Rose parecia que ia ter um ataque de tanto ciúme.

Não sabíamos bem o que fazer, então sentamos em silêncio na sala até sermos mandados de volta aos nossos calabouços.

Mas não aconteceu, meus pais estavam tão ocupados velando o sono dos dois lá em cima que nem se tocaram que devíamos estar de castigo.

Horas se passaram e tiramos vantagem para aproveitar a companhia de nossos parceiros, mesmo com os quartos ocupados com certeza não ficaríamos de castigo com eles depois.

Provavelmente Alice ficaria sozinha num quarto, Rosalie e eu em outro e os meninos no que restasse.

Meu pai desceu as escadas com Jacob no meio e minha mãe do outro lado.

"Para a mesa, por favor."

Ele olhou fixamente para minha irmã mais velha.

"**Todos** vocês."

Ela não quis pisar em terreno minado e obedeceu.

Jacob ficou em pé, sem graça ao perceber que todos nós sabíamos exatamente onde sentar.

Depois que Nessie nasceu, minha mãe mandara fazer mais duas cadeiras para a mesa agora de dez lugares, ela era enorme e teria espaço até pra doze.

Meu pai apontou a cadeira que normalmente ficava de frente para a cadeira de Nessie e então ele se sentou com um olhar assustado.

"Jacob, vou direto ao assunto."

Meu pai disse calmo, mas notoriamente cansado.

"Billy me pediu para adotá-lo, ele não quer que fique sozinho e nós também não."

Ele arregalou os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e dormir, minha mãe num movimento relâmpago já estava com as mãos no seu ombro.

"Como assim? Um lobo, filho de Vampiros?"

Meu pai sorriu o sorriso torto de Edward.

"Não se acostumou ainda as nossas esquisitices? Não somos vampiros comuns, Renesmee não é uma humana comum, e você com certeza, está longe de ser um lobo comum, lobos comuns matam vampiros, você os protege."

"Mas faço isso porque vocês não são vampiros comuns"

Meu pai levantou as sobrancelhas como se estivesse concluindo algo com os olhos.

"O que nos leva ao início do meu raciocínio...E então o que me diz?"

Jacob olhou para Edward, depois para o futuro pai, como se tentasse encontrar uma conexão ali.

"Mas e Renesmee, vocês não iriam partir por causa dela, pra que agora que está ficando adolescente tivesse suas próprias escolhas? Eu mal tinha permissão para visitá-la com freqüência na próxima casa, agora vou ser tio dela?"

Ele perguntou olhando para o Edward, embora soubesse que a palavra final lá em casa sempre fora do meu pai, ele sabia que a discórdia surgiria dele.

Já meu esposo, olhava para o pai como se o pronunciamento pertencesse a ele.

"Vá em frente Edward diga a ele você mesmo."

Meu pai disse como se tivesse combinado algo com ele.

"Não há problemas, se você for filho do meu pai, pois sendo filho terá que seguir as mesmas regras que nós, e ele me garantiu que não vai permitir que nada precoce acontecerá."

Meu pai olhou firmemente e completou.

"Mesmo que Renesmee de o primeiro passo."

Detalhe importante, no qual não havíamos pensado, minha filha estava com o corpo de uma menina de 15, seria natural se ela começasse a sentir interesse pelo sexo oposto em breve, e mais natural ainda se Jacob fizesse suas vontades, não seria a primeira vez que ele as faz.

"Não me interessa se o corpo dela mostra outra coisa, ela só tem 10 anos e não tem permissão pra namorar antes dos 16 anos."

Mais uma olhada firme.

"16 anos humanos."

Minha mãe, já se derretendo em mimos nas costas dele, colocou a uma mão no ombro e a outra no cabelo dele fazendo cafuné.

"Ele é um bom menino, sei que não vai desobedecer."

"Hahá!"

Emmett riu alto.

"Até mesmo porque todo mundo sabe o acontece com os Cullens desobedientes kkkkkkkkk."

"EMMETT!"

Minha mãe franziu o cenho dando à bronca.

"Não se preocupe Esme, não me atingem as provocações infantis dele, eu não mais criança, como alguns, pra ficar apanhando dos meus pais no traseiro, não estou dizendo que é um problema de idade, só que, mesmo sendo o mais novo aqui, em todos os sentidos, sou maduro o suficiente para que as ordens do meu líder sejam obedecidas e para não fazer "travessuras" que me rendam palmadas."

Minha mãe sorriu alegre quando ouviu da boca dele a expressão, _meus pais_, mas meu pai se entristeceu quando a expressão, _líder,_ saiu de forma tão evidente da mesma boca.

A verdade era que, Jake estava aceitando viver conosco e ter Carlisle como chefe da família, mas quando usou a expressão que tanto agradara minha mãe, ele só estava mesmo tentando provocar Emmett e o resto de nós, que devo reconhecer, somos mesmo adolescentes infantis de vez em quando...talvez um pouco mais que isso.

"Eu realmente gostaria muito de que você me visse mais do que como líder, sei também que isso pode levar algum tempo, para os meninos foi mesmo mais complicado, Emmett levou menos tempo, mas nenhum deles foi tão rápido nesse processo quanto as meninas, mas fico feliz que confie em mim, nas minhas ordens e na maneira que conduzo essa família."

Os dois se olharam confirmando com um movimento de cabeça, bem conhecido pelos homens, quando estão morrendo de vontade de se abraçarem, mas não querem demonstrar sentimentos em público.

Eles não pareciam pai e filho, e sim vampiro e lobo confirmando mais um tratado.

Jasper sorriu sem humor, notoriamente enciumado ao ver seu cargo de filho mais maduro, ameaçado por um lobo de 16 anos, até o Edward, O Bebê, era mais velho que ele.

"Você diz isso agora, mas quero ver quando você tiver que obedecer e seus hormônios adolescentes falarem mais alto, então veremos quem é a criança por aqui! Duas vezes que o Emmett te provocar e eu duvido se você não vai dormir de bunda quente."

Rosalie riu maldosa da provocação de Jasper que era seu gêmeo em todos os sentidos.

"Eu ia adorar ouvir cada cintada."

"Rose!"

Minha mãe repreendeu, meu pai nem se deu ao trabalho, ele estava nitidamente chateado com ela, e provavelmente tentando evitar um confronto, pois sabia onde isso terminaria, quando Rose começa, não para enquanto não apanha.

Eu fiquei no meio do fogo cruzado, não tinha nenhum partido a tomar, eu queria Jacob como irmão, mas também amava meu marido e entendia suas razões, e mesmo as de Rose, como uma tia superprotetora, eram compreensíveis.

Só que qualquer um podia notar, que Rose e Edward estavam mesmo, mais uma vez, enciumando o colo de Esme e Carlisle.

Eu confiava no meu pai o suficiente pra saber que jamais permitiria que qualquer decisão prejudicasse Renesmee, ou mesmo Edward, Rose ou qualquer um de nós.

"O senhor pode fica tranquilo doutor..."

A voz de Jacob me tirou do meu devaneio.

"Eu me preocupo com o bem de Renesmee, a amo muito mais que a mim mesmo, pra permitir que qualquer mal seja feito a ela."

"É? Preocupa tanto que a deixou entrar num circulo de fogo, sabe bem o que o fogo faz a nós."

Eu experimentara a sensação desagradável no primeiro aniversário de Renesmee, fui acender a velinha e encostei o dedo sem querer, ao em vez de um ardor leve e a vermelhidão que normalmente acontece aos humanos, vi a ponta do meu dedo começar a derreter como cera, meu pai acudiu depressa, meu dedo voltou ao normal, mas foi no mínimo traumatizante e terrivelmente dolorido.

Minha lembrança me colocou do lado de Rose, eu fiquei mesmo furiosa com aquilo, se não fosse o pulso firme do meu pai eu teria feito uma cena ali no velório mesmo.

"Eu estava junto dela jamais permitiria que algo!..."

"JÁ OUVIU FALAR EM ACIDENTE?"

Rosalie falou ficando de pé, Jacob jogou a cadeira pra trás, com tanto ímpeto que chegou à cair e bater na pilastra da outra sala.

"EU NUNCA PERMITIRIA!"

Nós olhávamos confusos Pra os nossos pais, era estranha demais a quietude deles.

Ou meu pai tinha algum propósito em não interferir, ou estava mesmo muito cansado de todos nós e nossos ataques infantis.

Minha mãe olhava pra ele com cara de, faça alguma coisa, enquanto Rose e Jake ficavam frente à frente para o que parecia uma duelo de gigantes.

Se isso acontecesse nossa casa seria arruinada, os dois já tinham guardado por anos a vontade de avançar um no outro.

"_Edward?"_

Eu pensei pra ele, meu esposo sabia o que estava havendo, eu podia ver pela tranquilidade do seu rosto, com uma única palavra ele respondeu minha pergunta.

"Renesmee."

Eu entendi, Jacob não feriria Rose pra não chatear Renesmee e vice e versa.

"_Porque papai está tão quieto?"_

"Ele sabe, conhece bem os filhos que tem, sabe que nunca machucariam os sentimentos de Nessie, e está segurando as pontas pra não bater na Rose, ela já empurrou tanto os limites dele que tem medo de machucá-la, além do mais se bater nela por isso vai ter fazer o mesmo com o Jake, ele pensa que o garoto não está pronto pra isso."

Depois do raio-x completo da cabeça do meu pai, Edward deu um pulo, no mesmo momento em que ele olhava pra mim tornou –se para o meu pai com uma resposta.

"Não senhor."

Seu olhos arregalados traduziam bem a pergunta que meu pai pensou pra ele, a mais famosa e retóricas de todas, _"Você quer apanhar?"_

Meu pai vem lutando a mais de um século pra que Edward não leia os pensamentos dos outros sem um propósito justo, mas era uma batalha perdida.

Os gritos horrendos de Rose e Jake ecoavam pela casa, ofensas repetidas, ofensas novas, ironias e caretas à vontade, até que meu pai resolveu dar um basta.

"**É o suficente!"**

Rosalie peça desculpas ao seu irmão! E Jacob peça desculpas à sua irmã! **Agora!**

Jake quis manter o que dissera antes e suspirou em derrota e contrariedade, mas era nítido que ele iria obedecer, só que antes que seu pedido de desculpas, feito na marra diga-se de passagem, deixasse a sua boca, Rose soltou uma de suas pérolas.

"ELE NÃO É MEU IRMÃO! NUNCA VAI SER!"

"Rosalie Hale Cullen! Retire o que disse agora mesmo."

Minha mãe ordenou enquanto meu pai arregalava os olhos com a boca aberta, ela nunca dissera aquilo nem ao Edward ou mesmo a mim que demorei tanto para ocupar um lugar no coração dela.

Como se tudo já não estivesse extrapolado todos os limites do meu pai, ela apenas olhou pra ele com rancor e saiu da casa pela porta da frente.

"Rosalie volte aqui!"

Minha mãe chamou irritada.

"Amor não faça isso!"

Emmett pediu inutilmente.

Meu pai tomado pela calma de Jasper e sua própria compaixão, estava tão controlado que chegava a ser estranho.

"Deixem essa menina, ela vai ter que voltar, então eu acertarei minhas contas com ela, eu não quero mesmo encostar a mão nela agora."

Eu tremi só de pensar, essa expressão, acertar as contas, queria dizer exatamente isso na boca do meu pai, ele só a utilizava quando um de nós estava acumulando motivos pra apanhar há muito tempo.

Rose começou com a participação na briga, da qual eu a livrei, depois a recusa em participar da reunião sobre o Jake, então a cena com Leah e Sue no funeral, e agora selava tudo brigando desobedecendo e saindo de casa durante um castigo.

Quando pensei que não podia ser pior, Edward gritou do meu lado.

"Rose não!"

Antes que pudéssemos perguntar do que se tratava, ouvimos o ronco do motor.

Meu pai olhou para o Edward com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

"Você sabia disso?"

Alice foi que respondeu tentando salvá-lo.

"Não papai, ele leu na minha cabeça, eu vi o que ela iria fazer."

Meu pai se quer olhou pra ela, era tão fácil pra ele saber quando Edward estava mentindo ou escondendo algo, a primeira coisa que ele fazia era desviar os olhos e baixar a cabeça, depois olhava para qualquer objeto que estivesse atrás do meu pai só pra ficar com a cabeça erguida, se eu em 13 anos já percebi isso, imagine então meu pai em mais de 100?

"Vou perguntar mais uma vez..."

Ele ergueu o dedo indicador em aviso.

"**Você. Sabia. Disso?"**

O tom de voz e as palavras cuidadosamente separadas deixaram claro o perigo, Edward estava pisando em ovos, e não era louco de mentir numa hora dessas.

"Sim senhor."

As chaves dos seus carros na minha mesa, **agora**.

Edward respirou pesado em derrota e já iria abrir a boca quando Alice sacudiu a cabeça pra ele com urgência, não é preciso ser vidente pra saber o que aconteceria se ele protestasse.

"Vão lá pra cima!"

Ele nos ordenou, sentou-se novamente cruzando os braços sobre a mesa e deitando a cabeça sobre eles.

Emmett fez uma cara de menino pidão, ele queria ir atrás de sua companheira, mas não sabia como pedir, seus olhos lacrimejavam em direção à minha mãe, ela era sempre a intercessora, meu pai detestava dizer não a ela.

Estávamos nos primeiros degraus, quando ela fez sua tentativa.

"Meu Bem, Emmett pode..."

Mas antes que ela terminasse o pedido, ele lembrou a ela, com a voz abafada pelos braços, de um detalhe importante.

"Emmett não pode sair sozinho, ainda tem mais seis anos de castigo para cumprir."

Jacob que era o último de nós subindo as escadas, teve um gesto digno de um Cullen.

Ele via em nossos rostos a apreensão e percebia o quanto éramos unidos e nos doíamos uns pelos outros, dentre muitas coisas que ele sabia sobre nós é que éramos uma família, e embora existam divergências entre nós, éramos irmãos em todos os sentidos da palavra, e irmão que é irmão, pode até gostar de bater, mas nunca gosta de ver o outro apanhar.

Ele fez um pedido, que de repente o fez um de nós, uma das crianças Cullen.

"Posso ir com ele? Talvez se eu me desculpar consiga trazê-la de volta e resolver tudo de maneira mais fácil, afinal é minha culpa ela ter saído assim."

Fizemos uma cara de espanto, mas um espanto bom, não sabíamos se o que ele queria era agradar a Nessie, se queria provar a maturidade que jogara na nossa cara a minutos atrás, ou se só estava tentando se encaixar.

Mas uma coisa sabíamos, que aquele gesto o fazia um de nós mais do que nunca, pois nossa irmã estava tão ferrada que estávamos todos com os corações apertados, e faríamos qualquer coisa para livrá-la, até passar por cima de qualquer tipo de orgulho.

Emmett deu a ele um olhar de gratidão e foi retribuído com um aperto no ombro, os dois juntos olharam para meu pai esperando uma resposta.

Meu pai se colocou de pé, minha mãe acariciava o seu braço passando calma.

Ele então olhou pra todos nós, enfiou a mão direita no bolso pegando a chave do carro e falou com uma seriedade de dar medo.

"Quero que todos vocês saibam, que isso não muda meu acerto contas com ela, foram testemunhas de que ele ultrapassou os limites há muito tempo, e o que ela falou para o Jacob é inaceitável nessa casa, é proibido em qualquer circunstancia, para qualquer membro dessa família incluindo sua mãe e eu."

Minha mãe apertou o braço dele, como um gesto de apoio voluntário, os olhos dela eram pura admiração pela forma que ele estava agindo, mantendo a cabeça no lugar daquela forma, pois se ele tivesse corrido atrás da minha irmã e tirado ela do carro pelos cabelos e trazido pra dentro de casa às cintadas, ainda assim teria sua razão intacta.

Mas ele jamais faria isso, ainda mais conosco, as meninas, ele estava se martirizando mais cedo por acertar as costas do Edward sem querer, jamais pegaria uma de nós pelos cabelos.

"Alice, consegue ver alguma coisa?"

Ele perguntando com carinho, dava pra ver nos olhos dele que ainda lhe doía nele cada cintada que ela levara.

"Não papai, estava confuso, e agora que o Jake resolveu ajudar, sumiu tudo."

Ela respondeu com uma voz manhosa.

"Vão lá pra cima vocês 4."

Ele ordenou apontando para nós enquanto Jake e Emm desciam juntos os últimos degraus.

"E vocês dois, têm 60 minutos pra passar por aquela porta com ela, ou eu vou atrás."

"Sim senhor."

Eles disseram juntos e sumiram como um raio.

Subimos sem demora pra não testar a paciência dele ainda mais.

"_Carlisle, será que bater é a coisa certa a fazer agora?"_

"_Não sei Esme, eu não sei mais o que faço com essa menina, vai começar tudo de novo, Foi assim com Edward foi assim com Alice, foi assim com Bella...Eu não acredito que vou passar por isso novamente..."_

Ouvimos os dois decidindo o Destino Rose lá em baixo.

"_Quando ela chegar eu vou ensinar a ela como é que se desobedece."_

"_Amor, você vai acabar se arrependendo depois, se bater nela nervoso desse jeito."_

"_Deixe-a de castigo, tire algo que ela gosta, sei lá, mas espera a gente mudar e ela se acalmar pra ver se isso continua, se continuar você bate." _

"_Deixa-la de castigo, Esme? Tirar o que ela gosta? Todos eles estão de castigo, e todas as chaves dela estão na minha mesa! Bom, parece que nem todas!"_

"_Calma meu bem, você precisa caçar um pouco."_

"_Sabe o que eu preciso Esme? Eu preciso é ensinar essa menina a me respeitar de uma vez por todas."_

"Mamãe? Porque o vovô quer bater na tia Rose?"

Nessie perguntou nas nossas costas entregando o fato de que ainda estávamos no corredor.

"_Só pode ser brincadeira! PRO QUARTO AGORA!"_

O grito ensurdecedor da minha mãe subiu as escadas fazendo os quadros nas paredes balançarem.

"_Espero que esse seja nosso último problema em Forks, nossos filhos parecem um jogo de dominó, um começa e enquanto todos não apanham eles não se dão por satisfeitos, parecia bom demais pra ser verdade, logo a Rose sair ilesa dessa confusão."_

Meu pai disse enquanto caminhávamos num ritmo de uma lesma paralítica para nossos quartos.

"_Nessie também escapou..."_

Minha mãe lembrou a ele.

Renesmee já estava com o pé na porta do dela quando meu pai falou algo e puxou o pescocinho dela pra trás.

"_Ela é que pensa, você acha que eu esqueci a tramoia dela com Emmett na escola da reserva? Deixa só essa tempestade toda passar que eles vão ter uma conversinha com a escova__do bom aluno."_

Ela arregalou os olhos pra o pai dela e eu, deu um sorrisinho amarelo, que foi retribuído com os nossos olhares de repreensão, antes que pudéssemos dizer algo ela já tinha sumido.

Eu podia apostar que ela preferiria acertar as contas com avô, do que com o pai ou mesmo comigo, por mais que ela não gostasse das punições dele, Edward e eu sempre éramos mais severos com ela, ela nunca deixou de ser a bebezinha milagre do vovô Carlisle.

"Essa garota tá ficando cada dia mais parecida com o tio dela, você chegou a ouvir o que eles aprontaram pra ajudar o Seth?"

Edward me falou todos os detalhes, discutíamos se deixamos os dois serem punidos juntos pelo meu pai, já que ele encabeçara a situação, ou se cuidávamos disso sozinhos.

Acabamos decidindo que meu pai devia lidar com isso, por causa do Emmett, já que os dois aprontaram juntos, mas a verdade é que Nessie estava ficando muito parecida conosco, e meu pai adquirindo mais controle sobre ela, principalmente depois que mudamos de volta para a casa grande.

Mas era o tipo da coisa que eu pensava com escudo, e ele não reconheceria isso nem em um milhão de anos, ainda mais depois de tudo que eu soube hoje.

Eu olhava pra ele e ficava pensando naqueles garotos de dezessete que na festa parece todo descolado e dono do próprio nariz, mas depois entra em casa com as pontas dos pés com medo de ser descoberto e levar uma surra dos pais depois ser proibido de jogar vídeo game.

Eu não podia deixar a chance passar.

"Então Bebê, pelo que eu vejo, seu ciúme do colo do papai passou...rssrsss."

Ele estreitou os olhos indignado.

"Eu não vou discutir isso com você, foi jogo sujo!"

"Ah amor, não fica bravo comigo, eu tinha o direito de saber...kkkk!"

Eu não pude segurar a gargalhada, mas ele permaneceu sério.

"Não ria! Eu passei mais de cem anos esperando uma mulher para me fazer amadurecer, depois que você surgiu eu dei um duro danado pra ser um homem que merecesse você que pudesse cuidar de você, eu tive que fazer isso dentro de um corpo de dezessete, então dez anos depois de você ter me proporcionado isso, e até mesmo a maturidade da paternidade, você vem e estraga tudo!"

"Oôh Bebê... Eu não estraguei nada, você ainda é um homem pra mim."

Ele fez aquela cara de ceticismo rolando os olhos, como sempre o rei do drama.

"Você fala como se eu tivesse acabado de descobrir que você apanha do seu pai, eu descobri isso quando você teve a Péssima Ideia de gritar com ele e fugir para minha casa, e mesmo assim eu ainda quis ficar com você e me senti protegida, e olha eu te vi correndo do cinto dele, pedindo ajuda da mamãe, sendo protegido pela irmã mais velha, impl-..."

"Entendi Bella, já entendi, não precisa chutar cachorro morto."

Ele se jogou sentado na cama e deu um pulo, ele esqueceu da surra, eu não pude aguentar a vontade de rir, não abri a boca, mas só porque tampei com a mão, o que não disfarçou muito.

Acho que é o que dizem sobre eu ser a parceira do Emmett, como Rosalie e Jasper ou Alice e Edward.

A cara que ele fez foi tão engraçada, ele estava reclamando o direito de ser tratado como um homem em um momento e no outro está de pé esfregando o bumbum.

"Eu não entendo, qual é a diferença entre eu saber das surras antigas e saber das recentes, não é como se eu não soubesse que você sempre foi disciplinado com palmadas."

"Bella, quando foi que você me viu levar uma surra?"

Era uma pergunta retórica.

"Entendi, mas você precisa entender, que saber das sua travessuras, só o faz mais humano pra mim, e não menos homem, eu me casei com um eterno garoto de 17 e sou uma eterna garota de 18, sempre vamos nos meter em confusão, isso é natural, tão natural quanto sermos punidos pelos nossos pais por causa delas."

Ele fez uma cara mais conformada dessa vez.

"Jura!"

Eu fiz um x no coração parado como uma gesto de credibilidade.

"Isso só me aproxima ainda mais de você, agora nós podemos compartilhar histórias de "infância"."

"Sem chance..."

Ele disse me abraçando num sinal de trégua.

"Não faz mal, eu sei onde consegui-las."

"Isabeeeella!"

"Bebeeeeê!"

Ele já ia começar outra ladainha quando a voz de espanto dos meus pais e o cheiro de sangue lá em baixo chamou nossa atenção.

"O QUE É ISSO MINHA FILHA! O QUE ACONTECEU? EMMETT O QUE HOUVE?"

_Continua..._

**A/N: Eu estou super hiper mega feliz em estar de volta, completem ainda mais minha alegria me dando o seu review nesse capítulo.**


	22. AVISO E RECOMENDAÇÃO

Três palavras: Imprevisto, PC, manutenção.

Enquanto eu não volto, vocês podem prestigiar a primeira spankfic de uma grande fan, BellinhaBlack

Muito boa mesmo, nelluca recomenda ;)

"Qualquer semelhança, não é mera coincidência, é carinho e admiração mesmo, me sinto honrada."

..com/u/838145/BellinhaBlack

"Beijus e até sábado, eu sei eu sei, QUE DROGA!"

Também estou ansiosa.

Amor...

~nelluca~


	23. 20 Paradoxo

EU PENSEI EM ENTRAR E DEIXAR SATISFAÇÕES SOBRE O QUE TINHA ACONTECIDO, MAS NÃO O FIZ POR DOIS MOTIVOS.

PRIMEIRO PRA NÃO DEIXAR TODO MUNDO EM PÂNICO, EU NÃO TINHA SALVO NO PEN DRIVE AINDA E PERDI TUDO COM UM PROBLEMA NO HD, ENTÃO UM AMIGO DO MEU TRABALHO LEVOU PRA VER SE CONSEGUIA RESTAURAR, EU NÃO QUERIA DIZER ATÉ QUE TIVESSE UMA RESPOSTA, BOM AQUI ESTÁ. ELE CONSEGUIU PARA NOSSA ALEGRIA.

O SEGUNDO MOTIVO FOI QUE DETESTO QUANDO ESTOU ANSIOSA PRA LER O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE UMA FIC, ENTÃO ENTRO TODA EMPOLGADA E É SÓ UM RECADO DO AUTOR, ENTÃO NÃO QUERIA FAZER ISSO COM VOCÊS, AINDA MAIS DEPOIS DE JÁ TER QUEBRADO MINHAS PRÓPRIAS REGRAS E FEITO AQUELE PEDIDO DE DESCULPAS, COMO JÁ ESTAVA A TANTO TEMPO SUMIDA PENSEI QUE NÃO SERIA TÃO RUIM POSTAR UM PEDIDO FORMAL PREPARANDO À TODOS PRA VOLTAR A VISITAR A PAGINA, MAS DESSA VEZ FOI SÓ duas SEMANAS E EU QUIS DAR SATISFAÇÕES JUNTAMENTE COM UM CAPÍTULO, QUE É O QUE REALMENTE INTERESSA.

UFFA! ESSA FOI POR POUCO... NUNCA MAIS EU DEIXO DE FAZER CÓPIAS SEGURAS DO MEU TRABALHO, CHOREI BALDES DE LÁGRIMAS QUANDO VI QUE TINHA PERDIDO TUDO, QUEM ESCREVE SABE, QUE REESCREVER NUNCA É A MESMA COISA.

EU REALMENTE RECEBI A GARANTIA DE QUE O PC FICARIA PRONTO NO SÁBADO PASSADO, INFELIZMENTE NÃO CUMPRIRAM COMIGO POR ISSO NÃO PUDE CUMPRIR COM VCS, NÃO FOI FALTA DE CONSIDERAÇÃO, NEM MINHA INTENÇÃO DEIXÁ-LOS CHATEADOS

ÀS VEZES NEM TUDO SAI COMO PLANEJAMOS...

~X~

**A/N: Essa foi a quebra do bloqueio, escrita com cada fibra do meu ser, não gere expectativas, mas se estas forem superadas, ou pelo menos alcançadas deixem-me saber.**

**Boas Vindas : **Sofi, flvia

**Ultimo Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 20**

**Paradoxo**

**POV Rose**

Eu estava com tanta raiva que podia sumir no mundo, só eu e minha Ferrari, ela me lembrava de quando eu ainda era importante pro meu pai, de quando eu não tinha que dividi-lo com pessoas que eu se quer suportava, ele me dera essa belezinha assim que o carro fora lançado, eu fui umas das primeiras a possuir uma.

Eu só tinha que compartilhar o meu pai com Edward, mas então veio Emmett, que não era ruim pois ele era meu, depois tive que dividi-lo com Alice e Jasper, foi difícil não ser mais a única menina dele, mas depois que veio a Bella, que eu não gostava e meu pai preferiu ficar do lado dela, virou moda, ninguém mais se preocupa comigo naquela família, é um entra e sai de gente que eu detesto.

"_Ninguém está nem aí comigo, duvido que qualquer pessoa que eles detestem tenha permissão pra entrar lá em casa, mas se a Rose detesta? Noooo, não tem problema algum ela detesta todo mundo."_

Seu estava com tanto ciúme que nem conseguia raciocinar direito.

"_Meu pai diz que me ama do mesmo jeito de quando éramos só Edward e eu, mas a verdade que ele nem presta mais atenção em mim, a menos que eu faça alguma coisa ruim, aí ele lembra de esquentar a minha bunda!"_

O pensamento fez meu estômago revirar, se eu fora a única que não apanhei em meio a toda aquela confusão, eu não ia escapar de uma surra histórica quando voltasse pra casa.

Só se eu não voltasse...

"_Ah vamos lá! Rose... À quem quer enganar? Todos nós sempre acabamos voltando, somos vampiros de família, nunca seriamos capazes de viver sem os outros."_

Meu pai jamais desistiria de me encontrar, ele tinha a eternidade pra isso, e passasse quantos anos fossem, eu ainda seria uma fedelha de dezoito anos merecendo uma boa surra.

Em algum momento eu teria que voltar, mas antes eu iria onde eu quisesse, eu estava cheia disso.

"_Deixa eles lá mimando seu novo bebê, ninguém ali precisa de mim... Aposto que se quer estejam pensando em me procurar. Meu pai deve estar lá parado segurando um cinto, só esperando eu passar pela porta."_

Eu perdida em meus pensamentos comecei a chorar de raiva.

Tudo que eu tinha à minha frente era uma estrada vazia, eu podia pisar no acelerador e sentir o vento nos meus cabelos, sei que parece muito clichê, mas era o que eu precisava.

Eu olhei no retrovisor e percebi que dois carros vinham atrás, resolvi reduzir um pouco pra não chamar a atenção, eu já estava encrencada não precisava de ninguém chamando a polícia pra mim, nem seria necessário anotar a placa, era só dizer que tinha uma Ferrari correndo acima do limite na estrada principal e pronto, meu pai ia ter que me buscar na delegacia, e explicar o que fazíamos ali em Washington com a mesma aparência de sempre.

Acredite, não seria divertido.

Eles estavam correndo um pouco também, talvez no limite máximo da rodovia, eu reduzi à mesma velocidade mantendo assim uma distancia segura para não ser reconhecida caso eles se lembrassem de mim.

Tudo estava sobre controle, quando do nada apareceram três figuras diante de mim, na verdade três vampiros, uma garota de mais ou menos treze anos entre dois de 17, pareciam gêmeos com uma irmã mais nova, não tive tempo pra analisar mais que isso, eu tentei frear meu tesouro para não estragá-lo, meu pai me mataria se eu se quer arranhasse um presente tão caro.

Mas não houve chance, eles bloquearam a passagem, eu pulei pra não correr o risco de uma explosão e acabar morrendo queimada.

Eu ainda estava no ar quando eu vi os dois carros que vinham atrás colidindo na minha belezinha.

"_Droga como eu vou explicar isso? Lá se vai o modelo Enzo que eu pedi de natal."_

Enquanto eu me preocupava com meu carro se transformando em uma bola de aço, sem esquecer das pessoas que provavelmente estariam mortas ou morrendo nas ferragens, eu percebi um motivo ainda maior pra me preocupar.

O trio de olhos vermelhos rosnou em posição de ataque, eu não sei exatamente o porquê, mas eles queriam me atacar, eu provavelmente não saberia, além de em maior número eles pareciam bem alimentados, eu seria feita em pedaços sem nem mesmo saber o motivo.

Eu me arrependi amargamente por ter desobedecido aos meus pais, mas eles nunca saberiam disso.

Eu me coloquei em posição de ataque, eu não seria destruída sem mostrar a eles tudo que meu irmão Jasper me ensinara.

A menina estava me encarando quando os meninos pegaram nos braço dela fazendo-a recuar, a cara deles era de medo e fugiram como um passe de mágica.

Eu senti o fedor do Jacob e o perfume do Emmett, eles iriam me levar de volta pra maior surra da minha vida, mas eu não podia estar mais feliz.

Antes que eu pudesse agradecer a eles por salvarem literalmente o meu pescoço, o cheiro de sangue me atingiu em cheio, então ouvi dois corações ainda pulsando.

Emmett e Jacob fizeram menção de perseguir os vampiros, mas eu os atentei para o detalhe.

"Ouçam! Estão vivos, temos de salvá-los."

Eu podia sentir meus olhos ardendo, eles me olharam com preocupação, era muito perigoso, eu podia ver as pupilas de Emmett ficando escuras, não sabíamos se Jacob seria capaz de nos deter como ele fez comigo no parto da Nessie, Emm é muito forte, mesmo quando não está com sede.

Mas nós éramos dois Cullen, bom...três...Não podíamos simplesmente deixá-los ali se ainda tinham alguma chance.

Eu não sabia o que o cachorro sarnento fazia junto com o meu parceiro, mas mesmo sem demonstrar, eu gostava da ideia de ter ajuda dele, não que isso nos faria irmãos mas por hora eu não queria arrancar a cabeça dele por assim dizer.

Infelizmente, antes que colocássemos as mãos nas ferragens o som parou primeiro o de um motorista o coração dele acelerou e desistiu subitamente.

No outro carro estava uma mulher de bruços seus batimentos desde o início frágeis, pararam ao lado de seu possível companheiro com a cabeça ensanguentada no volante, ele deve ter morrido na hora, pelo impacto no vidro.

"Precisamos nos afastar, pode haver uma explosão, vim buscar a filha de Carlisle, não quero voltar com as cinzas."

Jacob disse pegando um braço na altura do cotovelo. Era muita audácia.

"Tire as suas mãos fedorentas de cima de mim! Quer saber? Você é o único culpado, foi por sua cau-..."

"Pssssiu!"

"Não faça psiu pra mim, quem é você pra me mand-"

Eu fiquei furiosa com a coragem dele me interromper.

"Silencio Rosalie! Estou ouvindo algo."

Só então entendi que não fazia parte das nossas provocações corriqueiras, ele falava das vitimas, Emmett também atentou os ouvidos e concordou com ele.

"É a mulher seu coração ainda bate, o som está muito distante, mas é um batimento com certeza e vem do carro."

Ele disse isso já rasgando a lateral amassada do carro como se fosse uma embalagem plástica de um brinquedo.

"Ouçam, vem dela sim, pensei que tivesse ouvido seu coração parar."

Jacob a virou com cuidado enquanto Emmett segurava a lataria, foi então que vimos de onde vinha o som abafado de batimento cardíaco, ela tinha uma enorme barriga de gestante e uma pessoinha lutava pela vida ali dentro.

"OH DEUS! Liguem pro papai! Eu não trouxe o meu telefone!"

"Não há tempo Amor, se o quisermos tem que ser agora!"

Eu tremia dos pés a cabeça, eu que sempre sonhara em adotar uma criança, agora estava em frente à oportunidade de dar a vida a um, eu não sabia se seria capaz, o sangue queimava minha garganta e eu me lembrava bem de como quase matei a minha irmã Bella no dia em que a filha dela nasceu.

Pensar nisso me fez lembrar de quem foi o único capaz de me impedir, olhei pra ele com um olhar que implorava.

Ele não me fez implorar com palavras, nem mesmo pedir.

"Eu ajudo, vamos fazer isso!"

Não tínhamos nada pra ajudar, a mãe estava morta, eu não precisava me preocupar com nada além de tirar o bebê dali, a bolsa dela prendia o seu braço e tinha muita roupa à volta dela, Emmett fez uma bola de ferro com a lataria e lançou longe e depois rasgou as roupas dela em seguida pegou a bolsa pra ver o no me dela.

Janet Anderson.

"Eu estou à sua volta, faça ou pode ser tarde demais, você é a única que sabe o que fazer, não vai feri-lo, já é a mãe dele, uma mãe não é capaz de ferir o próprio filho."

Emmett me deu essa palavra de incentivo, então busquei no olhar de Jacob buscando segurança. Só ele poderia me impedir, a sede de Emmett faria dele um elo tão frágil quanto a mim.

Jacob fez um movimento forte com a cabeça, segurou minha cintura por trás, e então parei de respirar, rasguei a barriga com cuidado usando minha unha, o neném estava enroladinho e frágil lá dentro, não estava pronto pra sair dali, mas não podia mais ficar.

Eu o peguei com as mãos geladas, seu corpinho quente e indefeso, eu queria abraçá-lo e molhá-lo com minhas lágrimas, mas elas poderia danificar sua pele fina mal formada, eu não tinha leite no meu seio para oferecer a ele, nem mesmo calor no meu corpo, mas eu tinha tanto amor que poderia sufocá-lo, eu acabara de conhecê-lo e ele já era parte tão importante da minha vida que eu faria qualquer coisa pra salvar sua vidinha.

De repente eu entendia meu pai adotivo mais do que nunca.

Emmett tirou a camisa imediatamente para envolvê-lo, suas bochechas estavam molhadas como um pai babão na sala de parto.

"Está frio, vocês não podem sentir, mas ele pode não aguentar, ouçam sua respiração, seu coração está lutando pra continuar, precisamos levá-lo ao Carlisle! Dá ele aqui, vou mantê-lo quentinho."

Entregamos meu pequeno pedacinho de felicidade, nas mãos do seu tio, eu não tinha como ver Jake de outra forma, ele podia ser um estranho na minha vida ou na minha casa, mas na vida do meu filhinho ele estaria presente desde o começo, e seu papel de tio estava logicamente sendo cumprido com louvor.

"Vem cá com o tio Jake, vem coisinha minúscula."

Ele disse com tanto carinho que nem combinava com um rapagão daquele tamanho, eu tive vontade de rir, mas algo muito estranho e diria ruim aconteceu.

Eu relaxei com o desejo de sorrir e inspirei sem querem uma arfada de ar, o bebê estava seguro, Jacob, o lobo protetor e humanos estava impedido. Logo meus instintos indicaram à minha natureza que o caminho estava livre em meio a todo aquele sangue, livre do instinto materno e livre do lobo.

Eu me joguei sem exitar na direção de tudo, Emmett ainda com a respiração travada me puxou pra longe.

"Leve o bebê pro carro! ROSE! ROSE! Concentra!"

Ele segurava meus braços sem falar mais nada, pois gastara todo ar me gritando, não tinha mais nada no pulmão pra soltar um som se quer, então entrou na minha frente e se jogou contra mim.

Nossos corpos voaram pra longe atracados um ao outro, e antes que levantássemos do chão uma enorme bola de fogo formou-se levando qualquer evidência da existência do meu filho.

Os corpos dos Anderson carbonizados não pediriam assim uma satisfação do pequeno ser que ela carregava, seria dado como morto e pronto.

Entramos no carro enquanto a chuva começou a descer, diluindo o sangue do asfalto, acalmando fogo e lavando a tristeza daquele momento consigo.

Pois meu pequeno garotinho só traria alegria dali em diante, eu poderia estar comedo de que ele não sobrevivesse, mas eu tinha um herói em casa em quem eu depositava toda minha confiança, meu pai.

Eu estava ferrada é verdade, minha Ferrari foi pro saco, eu participei de um acidente por excesso de velocidade, depois é claro de violar o meu castigo. Eu não podia estar mais encrencada.

Ferrada, encrencada e feliz, muito feliz.

A chuva ainda insistia quando chegamos em casa, a sede queimava a garganta de Emmett assim como a minha, seus olhos estavam negros como a densa noite e eu podia senti que os meus também estavam na mesma situação.

Descemos do carro apoiando um ao outro, pois o bebê além de ter pulsação, ainda estava sujo de sangue.

Jacob curvou-se protegendo o sobrinho nos braços, da chuva que agora eram só respingos.

Então demos de cara na porta da frente com o meu pai...

"O QUE É ISSO MINHA FILHA! O QUE ACONTECEU? EMMETT O QUE HOUVE?"

**A/N: Aí está, vamos voltar onde paramos então...Foi pequeno mas amei escrever.**

**Nada melhor que a vida pra nos ensinar a lidar com a morte.**

**Amo todos vocês...**

**~nelluca~**

Desculpe-me se parece brincadeira, mas eu perdi tudo numa pane no meu pc e ele foi recuperado, eu não gosto de postar aviso no lugar de capítulos, as pessoas me pedem satisfações, mas se o login ñ tem jeito de responder.  
>Eu particularmente acho que mais frustante do que abrir a pagina e não ver alterações, é abrir, ver atualização e se dar conta que é só mais um aviso.<p>

**Também Fico P da vida quando isso acontece, ñ tiro razão de vcs, eu mesmo estou esperando há mais de ano a conclusão de varias histórias, e principalmente "Midnight Sun" da SM.**

**Espero não ter perdido vc q está lendo isso **~**


	24. 21 Dor Dissolvida

**A/N: Então, eu realmente amei os reviews e os desabafos, eu sei que teve gente que chorou, mas o capítulo que me trouxe lágrimas aos olhos foi esse, na verdade ele foi escrito antes, talvez seja esse o motivo, então resolvi que o capítulo anterior a esse,"Paradoxo" tinha que ser escrito. Ele seria na verdade escrito em alguma outra história quando Rosalie fosse conversar com seu filho. Mas então percebi que ele fazia parte das emoções dessa fic e não de outra. Nunca estive tão dentro de Carlisle como dessa vez, espero que sintam todas as emoções assim como eu senti ao escrevê-lo. **

_OBS: No meio da capítulo acrescentei uma citação removida da fic "Quem procura acha" da qual sou a fã n° 1", espero que Beliinhablack não se importe. _

**Boas vindas: Cami, Julio  
><strong>

**Último Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 21**

**Dor Dissolvida**

**POV Carlisle**

Começou a chover, eu olhava para as gotas que batiam na parede de vidro, trazidas da calha pelo vento, elas pareciam lágrimas.

Lágrimas que lavavam minha alma de tanta tristeza, se fosse humano não saberia quanto mais meu coração seria capaz de aguentar.

Esme incansavelmente tentava me convencer a ir com calma se Rose fosse trazida pelos meninos, como uma recompensa por ter feito as pazes com Jake.

Mas eu não parava de pensar no que fazer se o contrário acontecesse.

Se por um lado estava disposto a dar umas palmadas nela, ao voltar com eles, por pegar o carro e desobedecer daquele jeito, por outro eu não podia nem pensar em por minhas mãos nela se tivesse que buscá-la, minha ira seria tão grande que eu poderia machucá-la.

Eu já tinha tido uma horrível experiência com Edward mais cedo, só de pensar na marca que deixei nas costas dele, me doía a alma.

Eu sempre soube qual era o motivo do descontrole emocional dela, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Alugar uma barriga pra fertilizar um sêmen do Emmett e matar a mãe? Roubar uma criança e transformar chamando atenção dos Volture pra nós? Eu era o pai dela, e a única coisa que podia fazer era guiá-la e protegê-la, ensinar a ela como controlar seu gênio, mostrar a ela onde ficam os limites.

As palavras da discussão ainda soavam na minha cabeça...

"_Só porque você se acha a dona do mundo não significa que você é, sua loira burra!"_

"_Hahá, que piada nova, tão nova quanto o seu lendário fedor de cachorro molhado que rolou na carniça!"_

"_Eu sabia que você era burra, mas não sabia que era o suficiente pra confundir Lobo com cachorro!"_

"_Fica fácil quando os dois fedem do mesmo jeito, seu idiota irresponsável!"_

"_Idiota irresponsável, eu? Quem é que encarou uma briga entre vampiros e lobos numa festa cheia de gente inocente? Nem todo Quileute tem gene de lobo, sabia? Ah desculpe, me esqueci do seu nível de sabedoria é baixo!"_

"_Se você me chamar de burra mais uma vez eu arranco o seu pescoço, seu otário."_

"_Eu gostaria de ver você tentar, sua bruxa horrorosa!"_

"_Horrorosa se eu fosse da sua laia, seu selvagem comedor de carne crua!"_

"_UAU! Você quer mesmo discutir cardápio, senhorita carrapato!"_

"_Troglodita!"_

"_Parasita!"_

Se eu não tivesse cortado a enxurrada de insultos, não quero nem pensar no que poderia vir depois.

Mas nada, por mais que rendesse uma lavada de boca com sabão, me ferira tanto quanto ouvi-la dizer que Jacob jamais seria seu irmão, parece um insulto comum, mas numa família de dez pessoas onde apenas uma é consanguíneo, pode ferir mais que qualquer coisa.

Eu tinha que ditar as regras ao meu novo filho antes que começassem os privilégios de novato, por mais que ele tenha prometido ser maduro, ele tinha que saber de tudo... Do cinto da disciplina, do sabão da boca suja, da escova do bom aluno, e que não estava livre de umas boas palmadas só porque é novo no pedaço.

Minha mente estava atormentada enquanto o relógio encostava no limite que eu determinara para os dois trazerem-na de volta.

O som do motor roncou, mas era apenas o do meu carro, nem sinal da Ferrari da minha filha, eles falharam, ela devia ter se recusado mais uma vez, a se acertar com seu mais novo irmão.

Abri a porta da frente pronto pra tomar deles a mesma chave que emprestara antes e ir atrás dessa menina até o inferno se fosse necessário.

Mas a cena na minha frente me alarmou.

Minha filha coberta de sangue, Emmett sem camisa e meu novo filho Jacob curvado atrás deles, como se estivesse ferido, se encolhendo por causa de alguns respingos que restaram da chuva é que não era.

Estavam juntos demais para terem brigado, presumi que o sangue não era dele, não apenas por isso, mas o cheiro era inconfundivelmente puro humano.

Olhei direto nos olhos deles, não estavam vermelhos e sim pretos, respirei um pouco aliviado por não terem bebido ninguém, mas estavam visivelmente lutando bravamente com o desejo, como se um sustentasse o outro.

"O QUE É ISSO MINHA FILHA! O QUE ACONTECEU? EMMETT O QUE HOUVE?"

Nesse momento eles se afastaram e então pude ver o motivo pelo qual Jake estava curvado, as vozes na escada arfaram um murmuro em coro, eu podia discernir o encanto na voz da meninas e o espanto na voz dos meninos, mas mais do que tudo, a doçura na voz de minha querida Esme ao meu lado.

Jacob estava tentando acolher e aquecer com o máximo de seu corpo uma pequena criaturinha encantadora envolvida na camisa do meu filho Emmett.

Era pequeno como um ratinho e muito provavelmente prematuro.

"Nós o salvamos, ele precisa de ajuda, por favor papai, salve meu bebezinho..."

Minha filha pediu com lágrimas nos olhos.

Naquele momento ela não era a minha filha rebelde, e eu sabia que seus olhos não me viam como seu disciplinador, eu era apenas o seu pai, aquele que faria qualquer coisa no mundo para vê-la feliz, por qualquer um deles.

Emmett franziu o cenho e começou a falar com um tom de urgência na voz.

"Ele está morrendo papai, não estava pronto pra nascer fazemos o parto para salvá-lo das ferragens de um acidente horrível, Jake o está mantendo aquecido e vivo, posso ouvir seu pulmão falhando, seu coraçãosinho frágil não vai aguentar por muito tempo."

Eu nunca tinha visto ou ouvido tamanha responsabilidade no meu filho mais velho, pela primeira vez ele parecia mesmo o filho mais velho, e não apenas o maior.

"Precisamos colocá-lo em uma incubadora, Edward, prepare a sala em que Renesmee nasceu, temos quase tudo que precisaremos, Jasper, Pegue a lista com seu irmão do que falta e providencie imediatamente, Alice vá comprar roupas e tudo que precisamos para um bebê recém nascido, Esme e Bela preparem o quarto de Rose para receber..."

Eu fiz a pausa esperando um nome.

Os olhos de minha filha brilharam ao ver minha urgência para receber o mais novo membro da família Cullen.

"Benjamim Anderson Cullen."

Ela disse o nome com um sorriso molhado e Emmett completou com o peito estufado.

"É um menino."

Eu me aprecei de repente, o tempo era pouco eu podia ouvir as atividades vitais do pequeno Ben se esvaindo.

"Vamos, vamos! Todos a seus postos, não temos muito tempo!"

Ela virou-se com carinho e cautela.

"Tio Jake? Vamos entregá-lo ao vovô Carlisle?"

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao vê-la falar com seu novo irmão com tamanha doçura, ali estava minha filha, a garotinha que eu criara, o veneno Cullen em suas veias falando mais alto.

O orgulho e a preocupação dançavam no meu peito uma música angustiante.

"_Deus! Eu preciso salvá-lo!" _

Eu pensei assim que o tio o pusera nas minhas mãos.

Ben era pouco maior que minha mão, ele se perdia na enorme camisa do pai, pele translucida, minha experiência me dizia que ele não tinha se quer completado o sétimo mês da gestação.

Minha esposa aparou sabiamente a lágrima que corria no meu rosto, para que o veneno não acertasse o netinho.

"Que estão olhando? Movam-se todos!"

Eu subi as escadas com cuidado, dava pra ouvir a velocidade de Edward e Jasper preparando tudo, eu não podia fazer movimentos bruscos, mas tinha que ser rápido também, pois meu corpo não possuía o calor de tio Jake.

"_Vão lavar todo esse sangue e joguem fora essas roupas, depois, direto pra cozinha, estou preparando um lanche para o Jacob e uma caneca de sangue pra vocês."_

Ouvi a ordem de minha esposa lá em baixo.

"_Mas, maaãe!"_

Os três resmungaram ao mesmo tempo.

"_Não tem mas nem meio mas, estão imundos e cansados, deixem o Ben com seu pai agora, estão famintos, posso ver os olhos de vocês e ouvir o seu estômago mocinho!"_

"Meninos obedeçam!"

Ordenei escada abaixo, só depois foi que me toquei de que Jake chamara Esme de mãe, sorri colocando Ben na maca para limpá-lo, pelo visto não era só Emmett quem estava se tornando pai naquele dia, eu estava chegando ao mágico número de 7 filhos.

"rsrs... E dois netos!"

Edward completou meu pensamento, eu estava tão feliz que nem chamei a atenção dele por invadir minha mente sem permissão pela milésima vez.

"Ele vai conseguir, ele é um Cullen agora, os Cullen sempre conseguem o impossível."

Jasper me disse apertando meu ombro após sentir minha preocupação, então me enviou uma onda de calma muito necessária.

"Obrigado filho...Tem a lista de tudo que precisamos?"

"Na verdade nada, Renesmee não utilizou a incubadora e nenhum dos recursos que preparamos para qualquer emergência com ela, talvez precisemos de sangue ou algum medicamento, mas isso só você pode dizer, pai."

Era verdade, não tiramos nada de casa, não queríamos suspeitas de que houvesse nascido um bebê na casa, e seria um desperdício queimar uma incubadora e todos os aparatos pra recém-nascidos ainda se quer utilizados, foi uma sorte eu pensar em doá-los quando nos mudássemos. Sorte ou o destino do pequeno Ben.

Edward preparava a incubadora como um médico eficiente, eu fiquei feliz em saber que todos os anos de faculdade não foram desperdiçados, apesar de isso ter ficado um tanto claro com o parto de Nessie.

Enquanto isso meu netinho lutava com meus dedos gelados e a mangueira que limpava suas minúsculas narinas.

Jasper riu da luta do sobrinho, mesmo tão frágil já tentando arranjar confusão.

"Já parece o Emmett, tentando causar encrenca... rsrs...Vou atrás de Alice antes que ela compre roupas para um berçário inteiro de meninos."

Eu tive que concordar com ele.

"Ótima ideia, não esqueçam de serem discretos, já devíamos estar 10 anos mais velhos, evitem lugares conhecidos."

"Sim papai, vejo vocês mais tarde."

Ele falou comigo mas seus olhos estavam no sobrinho.

"Até logo filho, não demorem, antes de sair peça à sua mãe pra vir aqui quando acabar lá na cozinha."

"Deixa comigo, até logo Benjamin Cullen."

O bebê pareceu entender, por coincidência é lógico, virou o pescoço paro o lado do tio e abriu a boca com um sonsinho forte de quem começaria a chorar.

Todos nós rimos da primeira vez que ouvimos a voz do pequeno Cullen.

Foi um alívio pra mim, pois se havia força pra isso, significava que eu obtivera sucesso na limpeza das secreções e que o oxigênio era o suficiente pra chorar.

Edward abriu a incubadora e eu o coloquei lá dentro antes que fosse tarde demais, seu pulmão ainda precisava de ajuda, mesmo sem exame eu sabia que ele era prematuro e não estava bem formado.

"Ele é tão pequeno papai..."

Meu filho Edward comentou com um olhar preocupado, lembrei-me de que Renesmee já nascera com dentes, era a primeira vez em todos esses anos que ele vira uma pessoinha tão pequena assim de perto, pois sua idade nunca o permitira fazer uso dos seus diplomas de medicina.

"Ele não está tão mal pra um prematuro que nem se quer completara o sétimo mês, a maioria se quer sobrevive... Já experimentou ouvir o que ele está pensando?"

Meu filho fez uma cara engraçada e disse com divertimento.

"Tio Jazz tem razão, ele já parece muito com o papai, pois já vê Rose como um anjo que salvara sua vida."

Eu arregalei os olhos.

"Como assim ele já tem todos esses pensamentos?"

"rsrsss... Não pai, é que o rosto dela foi a primeira coisa que ele viu, então fica voltando na lembrança dele o tempo todo, ele a ama, sabe que foi salvo de alguma forma, é como um pensamento de gratidão, é muito abstrato, mas de alguma forma ele sabe disso e a ama por essa razão, sente falta dela, da sua voz, e que Rose não nos ouça..."

Ele sussurrou.

"Sente falta do calor de do tio Jake também."

"Eu não me importo."

A voz dela veio da porta da improvisada sala de emergência.

"Ele me ama e isso é o que importa..."

Ela disse com doçura e caminhou lentamente em direção ao filho.

"É verdade que ele sabe que fui eu que lhe dei a vida?"

Ela pediu maravilhada com a revelação do irmão.

"Ele devia estar sendo sufocado ou algo do tipo, quando se viu vivo foi a primeira pessoa que viu sentiu e ouviu, seu cérebro fez a ligação."

As lágrimas começaram a cair então Emmett já estava à sua volta.

Ela então olhou pra porta com um sorriso de gratidão.

Venha titio, ele sente sua falta também.

Seu sorriso molhado fez com que Jake saísse da porta e se aproximasse do sobrinho.

"Olá garotão, conseguimos em?"

Jacob disse com a voz embargada de emoção.

"Como foi isso meninos? Agora que estão limpos e alimentados podem me contar como aconteceu."

Eu disse puxando uma cadeira apontada para o sofá ao lado, sugerindo com o gesto, que eles se sentassem.

Edward manteve-se de pé como um médico eficiente velando pelo seu paciente, ele parecia fascinado pelo milagre diante de seus olhos.

"Um grupo de três vampiros estava travessado na estrada e dois carros colidiram na Ferrari de Rose, eles iriam atacá-la, mas ao verem Jake e eu nos aproximando eles bateram em retirada, eles eram pequenos como Alice, dois garotos que devem terem sido transformados aos 17, mas não tinha o porte de Edward, e uma menina com uma aparência de 13, eles se assustaram com o nosso tamanho provavelmente."

Emmett encheu o peito, enquanto eu franzia a testa de preocupação.

"Vampiros? O que eles queriam quem eram eles?"

"Não deu pra saber..."

Jacob começou sua parte na explicação.

"...Tínhamos que tentar salvar os humanos nos carros, no momento pareceu mais importante do que persegui-los."

O fato do carro de minha filha estar envolvido no acidente, me causou calafrios e antes que continuassem eu perguntei.

"Como ele bateram em você."

"O trio invadiu a estrada e me parou numa velocidade vampiresca, os carros vinham atrás e colidiram no meu, eu pulei pra fora, mas os deles se esmagaram no meu formando uma bola de ferragens."

Ela explicou se isentando qualquer culpa no acidente, eu tinha que ser justo, mesmo que ela não tivesse saído com o carro, esses vampiros poderiam ter provocado algo parecido ou até bebido aquelas pessoas.

"Tentamos tira-los das ferragens, o cheiro de sangue era tão forte que não sabíamos se seriamos capazes, então percebemos que os corações estavam em silêncio que não havia mais nada a ser feito, foi então que Jake ouviu o coração frágil do bebê, pensamos que era o da mãe, mas assim que Emmett rasgou a lataria do carro e a tirou de lá, percebemos que ela estava grávida e que o som vinha de dentro da barriga dela."

"Rose fez o parto do nenên com a ajuda de Jake."

Emmett contou com um sorriso no rosto.

Entendi então de onde vinha a súbita amizade dos dois, ele dera a ela o maior presente de todos e ela seria grata a ele eternamente, como é à Bela por salvar seu irmão caçula.

Respirei fundo batendo as mãos nas coxas e fiquei de pé sem dizer uma palavra, era muito para processar.

Rose estava feliz, Jake tinha motivos pra pensar em nascimento ao invés de morte, o dois estavam se dando bem, mas o tempo passaria, como tudo seria? Rose seria capaz de criar um bebê humano prematuro, seria como um humano cuidar de um cacho de uvas, Benjamin iria crescer numa casa de vampiros, envelhecer e morrer, como isso seria pra ela? Pra nós...

"Benjamin hã?"

Eu disse em frente a incubadora questionando o nome do meu neto.

Rose puxou à minha memória sobre a história que contei a ela no dia em que lia a Bíblia, contei a ela sobre esse nome.

A mãe de Benjamin, esposa de Jacob, morrera ao lhe dar a luz, então o pai lhe dera esse nome, significa, filho da minha tristeza. Porque Rachel, sua mãe, era a esposa a quem Jacob mais amava, e só tivera esse filho.

Ela me perguntou naquele dia, se Esme tivesse feito comigo o que Bella estava fazendo com Edward se eu também odiaria o bebê caso ela viesse a morrer por ele.

Então eu lhe dissera que jamais seria capaz de odiar um filho e a tranquilizei garantindo que seu irmão também não o faria, então disse a ela que esse seria o nome do meu bebê, se Deus me livre, isso tivesse me acontecido.

Lembro-me que ela molhou minha camisa naquele dia acreditando que o irmão poderia odia-la por ajudar Bella com aquela loucura.

"Anderson é o nome dos pais biológicos dele, Eu sei que ele vai querer saber um dia, Edward ainda trás Masen, eu Hale Emmett MacCarty, Jasper Withlock, Alice Brandon, Isabella Swan, assim, Benjamin Anderson Cullen. Pensei em colocar Hale e MacCaty também, mas aí iria ficar: Benjamin _Carlisle _Anderson Hale MacCarty Cullen."

Emmett riu e entrou no assunto.

"Isso não seria um nome e sim um texto, acho que Cullen já representa todos nós."

Eu não contive as lágrimas ao perceber o segundo nome escolhido, eu sei que Nessie se chama Renesmee Carlie, mas é uma junção do Charlie e o meu, Ben era um menino e eu finalmente ia ver meu nome passado a diante, já que todos meus filhos eram adotados e eu não escolhi os primeiros nomes de nenhum deles.

"Sinto me honrado, meus filhos...eu...não sei...o que dizer."

Os dois me abraçaram fazendo um sanduíche.

Esme entrou na sala ao lado de Bella.

"Mandou me chamar amor..."

"Perdemos alguma coisa importante?"

Minha filha falou já correndo para os braços de Edward pra variar.

"Eles deram o nome de Benjamin Carlisle ao neném."

Eu sai do meio dele e abracei à minha linda esposa que completava a minha felicidade.

"É mais que isso, Ben me trouxe a coisa que eu mais queria, poder dizer não falta nada a nenhum dos meus filhos, eu sempre quis dá-los tudo que quisessem ou precisassem, que nada ficasse a desejar."

Rose olhou com um sorriso esperto no rosto que eu já estava com saudade.

"Nesse caso acredito que seja um bom momento pra reforçar o meu pedido de natal, uma Enzo Ferrari cairia bem agora que minha Ferrari foi pelos ares."

Isso me fez lembrar, de quantas coisas ainda tínhamos à resolver.

"Isso é o que você quer mocinha, mas o que você precisa é de uma surra daquelas, e lamento muito informá-la, que Benjamin me trouxe tanta serenidade que, agora que não estou mais a ponto de matar alguém, eu esteja apto a lhe dar o que a senhorita precisa assim que ele estiver devidamente examinado medicado e fora de perigo."

Todos riram como se fosse uma piada, mas meu olhar ainda sério dissolveu o sorrisinho dela.

Esme percebendo a nossa comunicação visual de pai e filha, tentou mais uma de suas artimanhas.

"Talvez ficar sem presente nesse natal seja uma solução válida pra quem desobedeceu e cabulou o castigo."

"Boa tentativa querida, mas vai muito além disso, somos 11 Cullens agora, entre vampiros, lobos, híbridos e humanos, faço questão de não perder o controle por aqui."

O sorriso de todos deu espaço a um olhar de subimissão, um "sim senhor" em uníssono quase inaudível se esparramou na sala.

Eu me senti quase que um líder de covem, me doeu, mas às vezes era preciso manter as rédeas firmes, eu não podia se quer imaginar o que eu perderia se essa família saísse do controle.

"O que me leva a perguntar..."

Eu disse olhando para meu filho mais velho.

"Onde se encontra a senhorita Renesmee?"

Ele fez uma cara de criança pega com a mão na massa.

"Ah pai, corta essa, eu sou um pai agora, sou um adulto, adultos não levam palmadas!"

Bella riu.

"Diga isso ao senhor papai aqui rsrsss..."

Edward poderia ter ficado vermelho se tivesse sangue, pra piorar Emmett pegou carona.

"Eu não tenho culpa, de ele ter sido pai aos 17, eu tenho 19, não sou mais o _Bebê da mamãe_."

"Paaai olha o Emmett aqui olha!"

Edward já começou a choramingar, quando o Emmett começa não para, ele já deu até mamadeira de presente pro Edward no dia das crianças, bicicleta do Batman e por aí vai, toda vez que ele começa a pegar no pé do Edward com essa história de caçulinha não para até o Edward chorar de raiva, e aí piora tudo, por que além de Bebê vira o Bebê chorão. Eu tento não defender pra não ficar pior, ele começa a mandar o Edward ir correndo contar pro papai. É brincadeira de irmão, então eu deixo pra lá a menos que vire briga de verdade.

"É sou eu que fico aprontando criancice dia e noite com a Nessie por aí, eu sou um pai muito mais responsável que você."

A discussão já estava ficando séria.

"Não foi o que eu vi hoje mais cedo não, se não me engano o Bebê batendo as perninhas no colo do papai com o bumbum de fora, estava apanhando por que queria pegar uma menina de 10 anos, e fugir de casa sem ter nem onde ficar com ela. Isso é que eu chamo de responsável, eu jamais faria isso com o Ben. Sei que preciso da ajuda do meu pai para criá-lo."

"Parem com isso vocês dois, não é bom para o Neném."

Esme ordenou severa e eles pararam, eu poderia jurar que ela estava evitando o termo bebê para o pequeno Ben, não seria dessa vez que Edward cairia do colo dela.

Renesmee não o fez e Benjamin provavelmente não o faria, eles eram netos dela e não filhos, Edward sempre será o caçulinha que substituiu o bebê que ela perdera e também o _meu_ primeiro bebê.

Eu vi um traço de manha passar pelos olhos dele ou ler meus pensamentos, ele não ficou constrangido, era quase como se tivesse gostado de ouvir aquilo em segredo, então percebi que se não falado em voz alta aquilo não o incomodava, estava só ali na minha cabeça e ele sabia que era nosso bebê, ele gostava disso, mas assumir aos 17 é mesmo muito difícil pra qualquer adolescente.

Ele olhou com o canto do olho para Jake que acariciava o sobrinho dentro da incubadora, então me ocorreu mesmo sem poder ler pensamentos que ele estava pensando no fato de Jake ter parado nos 16, isso o fazia o caçula, ele não era neto como Nessie e Bem.

"_Sempre vai caber no meu colo, Edward, ninguém vai tomar o seu lugar."_

Ele passou a mão no traseiro e olhou pra mim formando um leve bico com o que pensei pra ele.

"_Não é disso que estou falando, mas se for preciso pra isso também."_

Eu gostava dessas conversas mentais com ele, pequenos sinais que ele enviava com expressões faciais e pequenos gestos, me fazia um leitor de mentes.

Eu o conhecia mais do que o pai dele biológico, eu o tinha mais do que qualquer pessoas pudesse ter.

Pensamentos como esse encheram meu coração de afeto, meus olhos passavam em silêncio por cada uma das minhas crianças.

Minha Princesa irradiando felicidade, nem a notícia da punição diminuíra o seu brilho.

Meu Campeão trazia um olhar tão curioso como quem tem o mundo pra aprender e está ansioso por isso, o olhar de uma criança como sempre.

Meu mais novo filho, ali afagando o pesinho do b- Neném, apaixonado pelo milagre da vida tão próximo de ter enfrentado a tristeza da morte, mostrava o quão ingênuo era o seu coração, aquela postura de maduro nem passava perto daquele rostinho de bochechas rosadas, eu sabia que ter que tomar conta do pai e da matilha o fizera precoce, mas foi o que aconteceu com Bella, mas assim como ela, assim que ele descobrisse que de agora em diante ele seria cuidado pelos pais, e não o contrário, ele ia perder aquela marra e começar a aprontar motivos pra umas palmadas tanto quanto a irmã.

E por falar dela, nunca vi uma pessoa tão completamente feliz, diferente de todos nós, ele nasceu pra ser uma vampira e escolhera aquilo, nem de longe lembrava aquele olhar tristonho que parecia deslocado no mundo.

Eu estava regozijando cada segundo daquela sena e perdido em meus pensamentos como também no abraço da minha esposa, quando a porta abriu trazendo mais um motivo de alegria.

"Vovozinho, chamou por mim?"

Já treinando as palavrinhas mimosas pra escapar de umas palmadas, Renesmee entrou saltitando na sala.

"Uau! Como ele é pequeno! Porque ele tá pelado?"

Todos rimos, ela tinha o corpo de 15, mas ainda era definitivamente uma criança.

"Eu também era assim quando nasci, papai?"

"Não monstrinha você já nasceu com dentes mordendo sua mãe e tomando sangue, mas nasceu pelada também."

"Háhá tio Emmett, muito engraçado!"

Ela chutou a canela dele, mesmo sem força suficiente pra fazer doer e me abraçou em seguida, com certeza sabia que em meus braços estava segura de uma eventual vingança, ou era mais um mimo pra me amaciar, minha Florzinha não dá _um_ ponto sem nó.

"Chamei você aqui porque nós três temos de conversar sobre o incidente com Seth."

Ela olhou pra o tio e ergueu os ombros com uma carinha de "foi mau".

"Eu disse que não ia dar certo!"

Antes que eu falasse algo a respeito. Começamos a ouvir vozes discutindo no corredor e se aproximando de nós.

"_Você não tem jeito, o papai vai brigar com você! Esqueceu que também está de castigo pelos exageros de compras?"_

"_Mas não é pra mimmmm...é pro Benjamin, tadinho, ele tá até pelado por falta de roupas."_

"_Mas Lice! Você comprou quase que a loja toda, e ele não precisa de roupas na incubadora, só de fraldas, nem sabe se essas mais minúsculas vão servir quando ele sair de lá!"_

"_Ele é um Cullen, precisa de um guarda roupas decente!"_

Eles finalmente apareceram na porta, bom, pelo menos ela apareceu, pois meu filho Jasper era só uma montanha de caixas com um par de pernas.

Ela tirou a peruca loira e já foi tirando algo de uma das sacolas que jogara no chão.

"Olha só, Ben! Olha o que a tia Lice comprou, você vai ficar ótimo nisso!"

Ela já falava com ele como se ele fosse seu mais novo modelo.

"Boa sorte com isso pessoinha."

Renesmee disse lembrando sua própria experiência.

Esme pegou um pacote de fraldas e abriu a incubadora pra vestir seu netinho, dando uma olhada reprovadora para Jasper enquanto ele punha a montanha de caixas no chão, que juntando com as sacolas que Alice trouxera, muito provavelmente poderíamos montar uma loja de enxovais para bebês meninos.

"Já que estamos todos aqui, tomem seus lugares e vamos acertar todas as nossas contas pra que essa família continue nos trilhos."

Todos menos Esme e Ben, arregalaram os olhos pra mim.

"É isso mesmo, temos coisas a decidir e _contas_ a acertar!"

_Continua..._

**A/N: Quem pensa que a empolgação dos novos membros da família Cullen, fez Carlisle esquecer-se de tudo que passou, engana-se tanto quanto quem já fingiu estar dormindo pra não apanhar. **

**Eu tentei postar no sábado, mas o ff me deixou na mão, como algunhas vezes, então percebi o quanto aquela promeça deixou minha vida impossível, pois muita gente pensa que não me importo mas é como uma dívida pra mim, como se eu fosse sair na rua e encontrar você e ter que olhar nos seus olhos, aseguro-os que absolutamente ninguém sabe quem eu sou, mas pra mim é uma questão importante, então desfaço aqui o compromisso de, dia sim dia não, que fiz anteriormente, sei que é chato demais voltar a palavra atrás, mas algumas cobranças estão transformando o mundo de nelluca em dever de casa, e adivinha só! Dever de casa não é divertido, se não me divirto perco a inspirção, sei o que vai dizer, ( ela disse que tava pronta!) está mesmo, mas só essa, se na próxima fic eu já tiver que começar com um clima de obrigação, poderemos perder a qualidade que vocês tanto presam. **

**A culpa não é de nenhum de vocês, é minha e de minhas nóias de não conseguir lidar com a pressão das dívidas, sou daqueles malucos que pagam tudo adiantado.  
><strong>

**Então ao perceber que cumprir promessas no ff, não depende inteiramente de mim, e sim de uma máquina, de um satélite, de um servidor, e tantas outras coisas desfaço aqui mais uma vez a promessa de postar dia sim e dia não, e faço a promessa de postar o mais rápido que eu puder. Pois acredite, a pessoa por trás de nelluca leva a sérios suas promessas e ama muito todos vocês. Entendo que cada um responsável pelo que cativa, tenho sim uma obrigação com todos vocês meus fãs que eu adoro, mas só quero que seja uma obrigação gostosa. Bjs do fundo do coração de nelluca.  
><strong>


	25. 22 Novos sentimentos

**A/N: Então passada toda a empolgação Carlisle tem muito que resolver e adivinha só quem vai nos contar esta experiência.**

**Boas vindas: **20BR e 30JK

**Último Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 22**

**Novos sentimentos.**

**POV Jake **

"_Maaaãe?"_

O que foi aquilo, a quantos anos eu não chamo ninguém por esse nome, foi como se tivesse saído da minha boca sem minha permissão.

Acho que fora o impulso eu estava ali em pé junto com Emmett e Rosalie, com uma figura de autoridade materna mandando eu me limpar pra me alimentar enquanto e queria fazer outra coisa, quando vi já tinha saído.

Eu não poderia jamais ter coragem pra retirar o que disse depois do brilho no olho dela quando eu dissera aquilo.

Normalmente eu pediria desculpas por um deslize como esse, mas foi recompensador saber que ela não fora ofendida e sim agraciada por ele.

Peguei-me de repente me sentindo...bem? Com aquilo...

Foi diferente do que houve com Carlisle mais cedo, não obedeci pedindo desculpas à Rosalie por senti-lo como pai, foi um simples reconhecimento do tom autoritário de sua voz, tem algo embutido nela que nos faz incapazes de ignorar.

Era quase como um medo do que poderia acontecer se aquela voz não fosse obedecida.

"_OH não! Jacob Black não tem medo de palmadas, ele é um lobo enorme e forte!"_

Droga, eu já estava falando de mim mesmo na terceira pessoa, isso é típico de negação.

Mas se formos analisar os fatos, o que eu poderia temer na reação de Carlisle Cullen? Ele não era uma vampiro assassino e frio, eu o conhecia bem e sabia que o pior que ele poderia fazer se sua voz não fosse obedecida era dar uma surra de cinto.

"_Mas não podia ser isso, Jacob Bl-, quero dizer, EU não tenho medo de... palmadas..."_

Só de pensar na palavra era constrangedor, eu já corei as bochechas só de imaginar a cena, eu soube uma vez que Carlisle fazia questão de lágrimas, dizem que até as de Jasper ele consegue, ele diz não fazer sentido se não for assim.

Eu é que não quero descobrir como é isso, eu apanhava do meu pai quando era mais novo, mas depois de me tornar o responsável por tanta coisa, mesmo parado aos dezesseis eu me sentia um homem, eu era quem cuidava da minha própria comida da minha roupa da minha casa, jamais faria parte desse esquema estranho de eternos adolescentes debaixo das asas de Esme e Carlisle.

Enquanto eu pensava a voz de Esme se misturou ao barulho das gotas d'água que enxaguavam o shampoo de morango da minha cabeça.

"Princesa, Ursinho, o sangue vai esfriar, vamos logo com isso aí!"

"_Que patético... Princesa, Ursinho, a mãe ainda precisa apressá-los pra comer como se fossem duas crian-"_

"E você também meu Lobinho..."

A voz dela me fez pular de susto dentro do banheiro, eu cobri minhas partes intimas, mas não acho que tenha impedido-a de ver alguma coisa, pois meus olhos estavam tranquilamente fechados quando ela entrou.

Eu os abri jogando as mãos pra baixo me encolhendo e arregalando os olhos.

"_Deus essa família já ouviu falar em privacidade?"_

Ela estava com a roupa ensanguentada que eu deixara no chão, juntamente com a dos outros.

Estranhamente à vontade comigo ali nu na frente dela, não teve aquele grito feminino indignado, nem aquelas mãos nos olhos apavorados, se quer um pedido de desculpas, ao invés disso ela continuou falando e organizando coisas no lavabo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Sua comida está pronta há mais de cinco minutos, não é possível que vocês estejam tão sujos assim."

Ela continuou ali falando sem demonstrar nenhum interesse em olhar pra mim, provavelmente nem tinha visto nada do meu...

Mas continuou estranhamente à vontade, como se tivesse na presença de uma criança, ainda reclamando como aquelas mães superprotetoras ela entrou no boxe pra pegar o frasco do shampoo quase vazio.

Ela sacudiu.

"Ainda tem um pouco, abra as mãos."

Ela disse como se pedisse a coisa mais obvia e simples do mumdo.

Eu mortificado só consegui abri a boca pra dizer...

"Já lavei o cabelo..."

"Ainda está sujo posso ver daqui, vamos estenda as mãos, não tenho o dia todo, ainda tenho que ajudar Bella com o quarto de Rose para o Neném..."

Eu queria morrer, ela não percebeu porque eu não queria estender as mãos para ela derramar o shampoo? Elas estavam um tanto quanto, hum, ocupadas.

Ela ainda com o frasco inclinado esperando onde derramar ela fez uma cara de entendimento. Finalmente!

"Oh, meu filho, me desculpe, você está com vergonha, desculpe a insensibilidade da sua mãe, eu tenho mais três filhos meninos, já estou tão acostumada, adolescentes pelados pra mim não são o que eu chamaria de novidade, mas se te faz sentir-se melhor, Jasper também não se sente totalmente à vontade nessa situação, mas é que às vezes eu não posso evitar..."

Ela subiu na borda da banheira ainda falando, derramou o shampoo na minha cabeça e começou a esfregar.

"... como agora mesmo, eu tenho que dar fim à essas roupas e ainda tenho muito o que organizar, pelo visto as caixas da mudanças serão desfeitas, por falar nisso eu coloquei de volta no armário os seus produtos de higiene pessoal, deixe-me saber se algum deles te desagrada ou causa algum tipo de alergia."

Eu não sabia o que era mais infantil, ela me ver pelado e reagir como se estivesse na presença de uma criança de 10 anos, ou ter meu cabelo lavado pela minha...hmr...mãe, porque não fora bem lavado.

Fiz uma nota mental, pra nunca mais lavar meu cabelo de qualquer jeito, na velocidade em que essa coisa de maternidade estava avançando, se ela me pegasse de cabelo sujo depois do banho seria bem capaz de me levar de volta para o banheiro pelas orelhas e lavar de novo.

Eu queria mesmo fazer um estardalhaço.

"_VOCÊ É LOUCA MULHER! EU ESTOU PELADO, SAIA DAQUI!"_

Mas eu jamais feriria seus sentimentos daquela forma, e se eu demonstrasse qualquer tipo de reação, eu estaria vendo-a como uma mulher qualquer e não como mãe, ela estava tão feliz e acolhedora que nem a pior pessoa do mundo seria capaz de arrancar isso dela.

Eu não só não era a pior pessoa do mundo, como até mesmo a amava, não seria difícil pra mim dar esse cargo a ela, de todos os Cullen, ela foi a única que nunca tive se quer uma pequena desavença, amá-la como mãe era incrivelmente fácil, ainda mais com todo aquele cuidado.

Eu era acostumado a ter que me virar sozinho sempre e de repente estava ali tendo a minha cabeça lavada, minha comida no prato lá em baixo, nem mesmo teria de me livrar das roupas que eu mesmo sujei.

Ela me empurrou pra debaixo do chuveiro e disse pra eu enxaguar bem e descer logo e que minha roupa estava em cima da cama.

Eu não podia deixá-la sair dali sem uma recompensa, então dei a ela o presente que ela mais queria.

"Obrigada mamãe."

Eu disse com doçura na voz enquanto ela passava pela porta.

Eu pude ouvir o seu suspiro.

Quando eu saí do meu quarto encontrei com Rosalie e Emmett no corredor.

Ela me olhou como quem decifrava alguma coisa e falou.

"Foi assim com todos nós, demora pra sentir alguém como mãe, mas ela merece tudo de nós e mesmo antes do sentimento de filho nascer, acabamos chamando-a assim por ela, se tem alguém nesse mundo que merece esse título é Esme Cullen."

Eu olhei pra ela sem querer perder a oportunidade.

"Você sempre escuta a conversa privada das pessoas?"

Emmett começou a rir.

"Harrá! Privacidade? Desista, você é um Cullen agora, Nem papai consegue isso aqui, e olha que ele vem tentando há mais de 100 anos."

Eu tive que rir, olhei pra Rosalie quebrando o clima de discórdia.

"Foi só uma brincadeira irônica, obrigada por me dizer isso, eu estava mesmo achando estranho, me sinto melhor agora."

"Não se acostume, eu sou a irmã mais velha e malvada aqui...rsrs."

Entramos na cozinha e minha nova mãe já estava lá, puxa ela era rápida!

"Meninos, assim que terminarem podem ir ver o Bem, mas em seguida eu quero que vão para os seus quartos e esperem para que o pai de vocês decidam qualquer coisa, pelo que me lembro todos aqui estão de castigo exceto Jake.

Ela me olhou com um olhar de carinho, mas explicou com seriedade, não a seriedade de uma bronca, mas uma seriedade de ensinamento.

"Mas seria sábio, que depois de todas as palavrinhas sujas que disse à sua irmã, esperasse por ele, no seu quarto, tenho certeza que ele vai querer ter uma conversa com você sobre isso."

Abaixei minha cabeça.

"Sim senhora, mas só pra constar eu não fui o único e só estava me defendendo."

Eu não podia acreditar nas palavras que saíram da minha boca soou como_... "Foi ela que começou"._

Tanto que a resposta dela foi.

"Não importa quem começou, seu pai não admite coisas assim, e a sua irmã está bem encrencada, não se preocupe com injustiça, elas não acontecem nessa família."

Eu queria mastigar a minha própria língua e engoli-la, era mesmo muito difícil não se sentir uma criança diante de pais tão protetores e responsáveis.

Eu comi rápido, não queria minha boca desocupada, e assim como Rosalie e Emmett eu queria ver o bebê.

Sabia que ser da família, ou me sentir assim iria demorar um pouco, talvez menos do que eu esperava, mas definitivamente eu era tio do pequeno Benjamin.

Quando estávamos perto da porta ouvimos Edward revelando os pensamentos do sobrinho, ele disse o quanto ele amava a mãe e cochichou o fato de que ele sentia a minha falta.

Rosalie me surpreendeu mais uma vez, me chamando pra perto depois de ouvir Edward sussurrar que meu sobrinho sentia minha falta.

"Olá garotão, conseguimos em?"

Eu quase não consegui dizer, com o queixo sobre os braços cruzados em cima da caixa acrílica que o protegia do mundo, eu admirava sua garra lutando pela vida como se tivesse nascido pra fazer parte de toda aquela loucura.

Carlisle, pediu pra que contássemos tudo, eu me vi ali dando explicações, ele tinha um olhar atento em nós que fazia meu estômago ter uma sensação esquisita, era realmente estranho o quanto a paternidade saia pelos poros dele, fazia agente ficar com medo de falar alguma besteira.

Mas o mais estranho de tudo, era a minha reação debaixo daquele olhar atento.

Era um olhar que dava medo, mas era um medo diferente, um medo bom, ele passava essa segurança protetora que dava a certeza de que nunca nos faria mal, então de onde vinha o medo? E aquelas borboletas malditas no meu estômago? E o desejo desesperador de acertar cada palavra?

Felizmente acertamos, ou pelo menos era o que parecia, pois ele bateu as mãos nas pernas e levantou tomando uma extensa arfada de ar, desejei ser o Edward pra saber o que ele pensava naquele momento.

Mas pra minha surpresa, enquanto eu esperava uma bronca ou um comentário importante ele simplesmente questionou o nome do bebê, eu tive a sensação de ter perdido algo, pois quando ele perguntou...

"Benjamin hã?"

Ele já parecia ter uma resposta, Rosalie lembrou a ele de uma história bíblica contada por ele, eu já conhecia a história de Jacob, meu nome foi tirado da Bíblia pelo meu pai, assim como os das minhas irmãs.

No fim das contas ela acabou colocando o nome do menino de Benjamin Carlisle e durante o abraço deles a sala começou a se encher aos poucos.

Esme, Bella...

Enquanto eu afagava o pesinho do Ben, pela abertura da incubadora, chegou Nessie iluminando a sala.

"Vovozinho, chamou por mim."

Ela disse com aquela voz de garotinha encrencada.

"Uau! Como ele é pequeno! Porque ele tá pelado? Eu também era assim quando nasci, papai?"

Todos rimos e o tio Emm não perdeu a oportunidade

"Não monstrinha você já nasceu com dentes mordendo sua mãe e tomando sangue."

Sinceramente eu estava tão anestesiado por ter feito parte de algo tão grandioso que nem percebi direito as coisas à minha volta, o assunto da disciplina da Renesmee já era uma guerra perdida pra mim, a garota merecia mesmo uma palmada por dia, eu voltei a minha atenção pra o meu sobrinho, pois o assunto era tão desinteressante quanto Emmett constrangendo o irmão mais novo, eu já estava acostumado a encher o Edward por ele ser o Bebê de Esme e Carlisle. O ciclo da vida, meu pai vivera tantos anos e realizara tantas coisas que seria sempre lembrado, mas assim como ele muitas pessoas partiram naquele dia, e muitas também chegaram assim como Bem, era realmente um privilégio estar no meio daquilo tudo.

Eu totalmente inerte ao assunto de todos, só via bocas mechendo e analizava, se Carlisle era pai deles há mais de 100 anos, isso o fazia mais pai do que aqueles que o fizeram por míseros 19 18 ou 17 anos, ele seria um dia mais meu pai do que Billy fora, não era difícil sentir-se filho de Carlisle, ele toma as rédeas de tudo e quando menos percebemos somos somente crianças diante de quase 400 anos de existência.

Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos analisando tudo quando a discussão vinda do corredor chamou minha atenção.

Era Jasper brigando com Alice por ter comprado a loja, ou o shopping inteiro de roupas pra bebês.

De repente Carlisle trouxe de volta as malditas borboletas ao meu estômago.

"Já que estamos todos aqui, tomem seus lugares e vamos acertar todas as nossas contas pra que essa família continue nos trilhos."

Arregalamos os olhos em sincronia.

"É isso mesmo, temos coisas a decidir e _contas_ a acertar!"

Apenas Esme pareceu isenta, mas ela, diferente de mim não tinha contas acertar, era tão inocente quanto o pequeno Ben.

Ele apontou para o sofá e foi automático, como um controle remoto que movesse os nossos traseiros direto para os acentos.

Meus novos irmãos e eu estávamos diante do nosso pai, devo confessar eu não me sentia nada mais que uma criança da boca suja, esperando para ter a boca lavada com sabão, pedindo a Deus que fosse apenas essa minha transgressão.

Ele passou por cada um, Jasper continuava de castigo por chegar tarde assim como Edward, mas de modo diferente, Alice perdeu uma porção de privilégios por exagerar com as compras, de novo, Bella teve sua pena mantida, Renesmee e Emmett levaria uma surra dele por aprontar na escola da reserva, bem como Rosalie por uma série de coisas.

Enquanto eu me preocupava em secar as lágrimas de Nessie, meu nome soou num tom diferente na boca de Carlisle.

"E **Jacob Cullen, **quero vê-lo no meu escritório agora mesmo."

Os meninos seguraram uma risada, que desceu garganta a baixo com o olhar do pai, as meninas me olharam com pena, Renesmee soltou um "não" piedoso que foi contido pela avó, enquanto ele pegava meu braço pela altura do cotovelo, Esme abraçava Renesmee e me dava um olhar de mãe que fazia minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, não era à toa que eles procuravam obedecê-lo, pode não ser a punição de um castelo de vampiros, mas ninguém quer passar por aquilo.

Era o cúmulo do constrangimento, eu Jacob Black, estava oficialmente com vergonha e medo de apanhar.

Continua...

**A/N: Paciência é uma virtude, obrigada por serem virtuosos, eu quero pedir desculpas à Bellinhablack aqui em público, por não estar presente na lista de votação, prometo me retratar por essa ausência e postar cada review desde o capítulo de QPA em que parei de ler.**

_**~Amo vocês demais!~**_


	26. 23 O Número da Perfeição

**A\N: CAMPANHA POSTA LOGO NELLUCA? KKKK**

**Vocês são de longe os fãs mais surpreendentes incríveis e pacientes que um autor anônimo poderia ter, agredeço aos que ainda não desistiram, esse capítulo é pra vocês.**

**Karamba eu queria poder citar todos os apelos surpreendentes e maravilhosos aqui, adorei aquela infinidade POSTA LOGO, posta hoje e etc... os novos fãns, os antigos, o brigões... em fim, amo todos vocês, mas minha maneira de me desculpar por sumir é dando a vocês um capítulo.**

**Você que me disse sobre ter abandonado algo antes, tem razão, e foi muito importante ler o que você falou sobre não abandonar ou perder o interesse, também gostei de outro que deu ideia de pelo ao menos de 15 em 15, isso sim seria possível conciliar.**

"**OBRIGADA PELA FORÇA! NELLUCA SÓ EXISTE POR VOCÊS."**

**Boas vindas: **Guest JULIO SOFI Daniele Raymilanna Yasmin SISSI81 Michelli

"**Último Problema em Forks"**

**Capítulo 23**

**O Número da Perfeição**

**POV Carlisle**

"Já que estamos todos aqui, tomem seus lugares e vamos acertar todas as nossas contas pra que essa família continue nos trilhos."

Todos menos Esme e Ben, arregalaram os olhos pra mim.

"É isso mesmo, temos coisas a decidir e _contas_ a acertar!"

Eu disse explicando o que seus olhos pareciam questionar.

Eles se espremeram no sofá, como se fosse o único lugar para sentar, Edward acabou sentando-se no braço e Alice no outro, Jasper se espremeu do ladinho de Alice e Bella fez o mesmo com Edward, deixando o meio do sofá para os dois grandalhões.

Rosalie olhou aflita para os dois e se espremeu entre seu companheiro e seu irmão gêmeo, seu normal estava de volta, pois ela o fez com tanta empáfia, que levou seu irmão predileto a abraçar Alice pela cintura para caber no espaço e Emmett a empurrar Jacob que por pouco não teve que colocar Bella no colo, ela teve na verdade que dividir o braço largo do sofá com seu companheiro.

Para Renesmee só sobrou mesmo o colo do divertido tio Emm.

Jasper tinha um olhar preocupado, eu podia ver sua apreensão e o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não era por ele mesmo, mas sim por Alice.

Eu não sou nenhum carrasco, então resolvi a vida deles primeiro, isso e porque eu também não queria toda aquela tensão espalhada na sala onde Ben estava, não só por causa do coraçãozinho dele, mas porque eu não queria piorar a situação de Rosalie Emmett e Renesmee.

"Jasper, você e Edward ainda estão de castigo por violarem o toque de recolher, mas vão cumpri-lo de maneira diferente, eu quero que desfaçam todas as caixas da mudança..."

"OOooh!"

Os dois murmuraram juntos, numa perfeita combinação de dor e manha, a voz de Jasper trouxe aquele som de tragédia e a de Edward aquele som de criança que teve um pedido negado, desnecessário é dizer, que nenhum me convenceu.

"Sim senhores, eu sei que vocês detestam isso, mas é exatamente o motivo pelo qual quero, livros, LPs, VHs, DVDs, CDs e Blurays em ordem alfabética, roupas cuidadosamente dobradas, vidraças polidas, ferramentas separadas, cozinha impecável e cada bibelô da sua mãe no lugar em que ela escolher, enquanto fazem tudo isso, em ritmo humano, aproveitem pra pensar no quanto sua mãe e eu ficamos apavorados sem saber o que tinha sido feito de vocês."

Eles sabiam melhor do que discutir, todos eles sabem que discutir castigo só acaba aumentando a pena.

"Alice."

Eu chamei minha filha pra que tirasse a atenção da barra da blusa e a pusesse em mim.

"Sim paizinho."

Ela disse com os olhos marejados de veneno, levantando com cuidado e indo para trás do sofá.

"Papai eu juro, não foi por querer, eu comecei a ver aquelas coisinhas fofas e imaginar o quanto ficariam lindas nele, que eu esqueci o que o senhor falou do meu limite, afinal eu não estava comprando nada pra mim."

Ela falou rapidamente se agarrando à cada palavra sem deixar espaço entre elas na esperança de que essas fossem salvá-la da surra de cinto que e prometi para da próxima vez que ela passasse dos limites.

"Aaah sim, a senhorita esqueceu...Memória um tanto curta para um vampiro não acha?"

Eu fixei os olhos nela e dei passos em sua direção, ela dava os mesmos passos mantendo distancia entre nós.

"Creio que precisa de uma ajuda pra lembrar melhor das coisas."

Ela cobriu o traseiro com as mãos, e preparou-se pra correr.

"Se eu fosse você não faria isso."

Eu aconselhei com paciência, Jasper levantou-se quando ela começou a chorar, mas nem chegou a ficar de pé por completo, pois minha mão no seu ombro o parou no meio do caminho.

"Você **senta** aí."

Peguei o cotovelinho fino dela e puxei pra perto de mim.

"O que foi que e te disse sobre fazer isso?"

Eu disse apontando para a montanha de embrulhos no meio da sala, a pergunta era tão retórica que ela começou a soluçar chorando.

"Engula o choro mocinha, e responda a minha pergunta."

Ela tomou uma arfada de ar para conseguir obedecer.

"Eu- ia- a-pan-i- haaar."

Ela disse com o pescoço colado no queixo depois de olhar constrangida para todos ao ter que compartilhar algo tão privado.

Logicamente os irmãos não a estavam encarando, mas ouvir não diminui o constrangimento.

Mas depois do que eu fizera Edward passar pra servir de exemplo, era mais do que justo que ela depois de me desobedecer novamente tão próximo a uma punição como aquela, servisse de exemplo também.

Mas o exemplo que eu tinha pra dar, era sobre privilégios.

"Eu devia mesmo te dar uma surra ainda maior..."

Ela arregalou os olhos para o que parecia impossível.

"Mas levando em consideração toda a situação, de você ter apanhado com o cinto da disciplina pela primeira vez à pouco tempo e o fato de um sobrinho novo ser uma experiência empolgante não apenas pra você, mas para todos nós, eu não vou te dar outra surra."

Ela soltou o ar que prendia o choro e o engoliu, eu podia sentir os músculos dela relaxando de uma vez.

Eu a guiei de volta para seus irmãos e ela se sentou no colo de Jasper.

"Você está proibida de comprar qualquer coisa até o final desse ano, me entendeu Alice Cullen?"

Ela moveu a cabeça confirmando.

"Além disso, todos estão proibidos de te dar presentes, seu computador será confiscado, sua mesada está cortada a partir de agora e metade das suas roupas vão para a doação de natal desse ano, e devo dizer, a metade melhor."

Ela começou a chorar com o rosto afundado no peito do companheiro, eu pensei em mandá-la parar, mas seria falta de compaixão da minha parte, eu sabia que uma surra doeria menos que perder tudo aquilo.

"Isabella, você permanece de castigo no quarto de Alice, não quero ver o seu nariz fora de lá até eu decidir que pode, Jasper vai dormir no seu quarto e você no dele, sem TV sem computador e sem Games, ah... e pode deixar seus livros na estante do seu quarto."

Pra qualquer um, o castigo pareceu leve, afinal eu apenas mantive a pena, mas eu sou o seu pai, sei mais do que ninguém, que ela prefere levar umas palmadas à ficar trancada, receber limitações sempre foi um problema pra essa menina, não é à toa que ela casou-se com um vampiro e teve um filho dele.

A parte mais fácil já tinha passado, pois se Jasper, Alice Isabella e Edward tinham escapado ilesos, o mesmo não poderia ser feito com Emmett e Renesmee, e sem dúvida alguma com Rosalie, fora o fato de que eu ainda tinha que colocar Jacob na linha.

"Acho que não preciso dizer ao senhor e à senhorita que a escova do bom aluno espera por vocês."

Renesmee saltou do colo do tio que arregalou os olhos engolindo a própria língua.

"Mas vovô, eu só queria ajudar um amiiigo!"

"AHh pai! Nem foi tão grave assim, eu só ajudei a pirralha porque achei que não fosse nada demais!"

Ela balançava a cabeça freneticamente concordando com ele como se a opinião dela fosse pesar em alguma coisa.

"Nada demais Emmett?! Nada demais!? Tem ideia do tamanho da confusão que vocês causaram com a senhora Clearwater? E você mocinha, acha justo escapar ilesa enquanto seu amigo levou uma surra daquelas?"

Ela olhou pra o lado dos pais como quem buscava ajuda, mas o olhar deles era frio, buscou então o de Esme, mas ela tinha as costa viradas pra nós verificando os batimentos de Ben nos aparelhos.

Então só sobrou o Jacob, seu fiel companheiro protetor, mas que sabia bem do que ela precisava, e jamais me impediria de dar a ela.

Ele fez uma cara de pena e entortou a boca erguendo os ombros, ela viu que aquele era um gesto de "sinto muito, mas nós perdemos" e então enterrou o rosto no peito dele, murmurando palavras abafadas.

"_Mas eu sou uma boa aluna, eu passei de ano antes de todo mundo, só tirei nota boa e nunca colei nunca trapaceei!" _

Ela dizia gritando com rebeldia, mas o peito de Jake abafando o som não permitia que as palavras fossem gritadas.

Eu ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Edward atravessou na frente.

"Renesmee Carlie! Não discuta com seu avô ou vai acertar suas contas é comigo."

Ela aumentou o choro enquanto Jacob alisava seus cachinhos de fogo, aquele grito de birra que quase fez Edward ficar de pé, mas eu fiz um movimento simples com a mão, pedindo calma.

"_Deixe comigo filho, eu sei bem lidar com reações exageradas." _

A melhor forma de conter o meu filho Edward quando se tratava de Nessie, era lembra-lo de a quem ela puxou aquele comportamento mimado, exagerado e impulsivo dela.

Antes de se casar e ter uma filha, Edward era mil vezes pior que ela, com a história de caçulinha sozinho e bebê de Esme, eu paguei todos os meus pecados, era hora de ele pagar os dele.

A melhor forma de conter esse tipo de comportamento era ignorá-lo então me virei pra falar com Rosalie como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

"Rosalie, eu estou feliz pelo que houve independente de qualquer coisa, e quero parabenizar a vocês três pela atitude, pela habilidade..."

Olhei para meu mais novo filho com gratidão.

"...pelo companheirismo..."

Voltei meu olhar pra ela e também para meu filho mais velho e completei completamente cheio de orgulho.

"...e principalmente à vocês dois pela força de vontade em meio à todo aquele sangue."

À essa altura do campeonato Nessie já tinha desistido de chamar toda a atenção só pra ela, ou mesmo de comover alguém com suas lágrimas de crocodilo.

Rosalie sabia bem onde eu queria chegar, desde o momento em que fiz uso da expressão 'independente de qualquer coisa' ela sabia que assim que a parabenização pelo pequeno Benjamim acabasse, eu não iria simplesmente deixar passar a quantidade de vezes que ela teve a oportunidade de ir pra cama com o traseiro ileso e desperdiçou, ela Empurrou os limite até exceder todos eles antes de encontrar o menino.

Ela agora como mãe, mais do que nunca precisava intender o meu lado como pai, sua cabeça já começou a baixar de vergonha, para Jazz e Rose, a pior coisa de todas era ter assuntos assim se quer comentado na frente dos outros, ela sabia não apenas que ia apanhar, mas que isso seria declarado ali na frente da família, pois ela não era diferente dos outros.

"Eu nunca mais quero ver você agir como você agiu hoje, nunca mais vou ouvir da sua boca o que eu ouvi hoje, nós vamos por os nosso pingos nos is e você vai levar uma surra daquelas, assim que eu conversar com seu irmão."

Jacob estava tão envolvido no teatrinho infantil de Nessie que assustou quando chamei seu nome com um tom mais autoritário.

"E **Jacob Cullen, **quero vê-lo no meu escritório agora mesmo."

Preferi não ficar enrolando com ele, quanto mais rápido eu assumisse meu papel de pai, mais rápido ele perderia a postura de líder e assumiria seu lugar de filho, o menino era apenas uma criança de 16 e tinha o peso do mundo nas costas, agora ele era meu filho e isso ia mudar, quanto mais rápido ele percebesse quem é o adulto por aqui mais rápido ele estaria livre pra voltar a ser o adolescente que deveria ser e começar a agir como um.

No que dependesse dos seus irmãos não iria demorar nada, ele começaram a segurar aquelas risadinhas infantis e provocantes que eu tive que conter com aquele olhar de pouquíssimos amigos.

As meninas olharam com pena, o que deixaria qualquer menino constrangido.

"Nãaao!"

Renesmee começou a abusar do seu privilégio de netinha mimada e já estava começando a me tirar do sério, a minha sorte é ter a melhor companheira de todas, quando eu já estava pensando no que fazer, Esme pegou a menina e assumiu a situação.

Ela continuava achando mesmo que ia fugir de umas boas escovadas demonstrando instabilidade emocional? Eu tinha criado três filhos e adotado 4, pelo amor de Deus!

Ele olhou pra mim como se implorasse pra não dizer nada na frente dos outros, eu podia ver seus olhos de menino derretendo em constrangimento.

Tudo que eu faço tem um propósito, e eu não tinha porque discipliná-lo na frente de todos, as coisas que ele tinha pra aprender já tinha sido ensinadas pelos outros há muito tempo, não tinha porque fazer dele um exemplo.

Eu apenas olhei firme pra minha neta e assim que Jacob ficou de pé eu peguei seu braço pelo punho e o guiei até o escritório.

Antes de sair ele olhou pra minha mão firme, como se eu estivesse passando dos limites, mas mantive um semblante firme que o impediu de revidar.

Eu orei a Deus para que ele não o fizesse, pois eu jamais poderia deixar uma atitude assim passar e ai sim teria que servir de exemplo, nenhum filho meu revidou num momento como esse, _nunca_.

Eu mantive o aperto e o levei, pela porta, pelo corredor até o escritório e então abri a porta com a mão livre, eu o empurrei pra dentro ao invés de puxar.

Ele ficou ali parado onde deixei olhando pasmo para as paredes do lugar, as estantes cobrindo duas delas, mesmo sem os livros que ainda estavam encaixotados, pareciam deixa-lo pasmo, ele olhou para o teto e notou os detalhes da arquitetura, o lugar era impressionante para ele mesmo com o clima de mudança, na verdade a falta de quadros nas paredes e os amados tapetes e cortinas de Esme, fazia-o parecer ainda maior.

Lembrei-me de que, embora frequentasse a nossa casa há tanto tempo, nunca fora levado até ali.

O escritório era o único lugar da casa só meu, eu não levava visitas ali, para isso tínhamos uma sala, minha esposa evitava entrar ali ao máximo, isso era reservado para emergências, tudo que é me que é de Esme é meu também, mas ela também tinha seu jardim, seu ateliê e acima de tudo tínhamos o nosso quarto.

Já os meus filhos só entravam no escritório com a minha permissão, ou melhor, com a minha ordem, pois entrar no meu santuário só podia significar duas coisas, conversa muito séria, ou pior que isso, o cinto da disciplina.

"Jacob, filho..."

Eu o chamei tirando sua atenção das gotas de cristal que desciam do lustre.

Minha voz firme unida ao clique da porta soaram com eco, ele voltou os olhos pra mim e os abaixou quando cruzei os braço sobre o peito.

Eu sabia que ele estava constrangido por saber que há poucas horas, julgou a si mesmo o mais maduro dos meus filhos que nem de bronca precisava, e antes que o sol se posse sobre suas declarações, ali estava ele, comigo e no escritório.

"Olha Carli-..."

"Nenhuma palavra, aqui, eu falo primeiro."

Ele ficou com vergonha, e parecia não saber o que fazer com as mãos.

"Sente-se."

Eu apontei para uma cadeira que estava de frente pra enorme mesa de madeira e de costas para a porta, enquanto ele caminhava para ela, eu fiquei ali parado vendo-o trocar cada passo sem vontade, estava vestindo camisa e calça social, Esme fez um bom trabalho, ele já parecia muito um Cullen em apuros, na verdade ele era.

Eu dei passos comedidos na direção dele dando a volta na mesa, mas não me sentei, eu não queria demonstrar nervosismo, mas realmente estava nervoso, não nervoso no sentido bravo com ele, apesar de que estava um pouco, mas meu nervosismo era o de primeira vez.

Eu já tinha passado por isso 6 vezes, e acredite, o medo da rejeição está sempre lá fazendo meu estomago revirar.

A primeira vez que acontece uma bronca oficial, é sempre um marco na relação, é o momento em que eu deixo de ser apenas "o homem que me trata com filho", pra ser "o meu pai."

Isso só pode ser se houver uma completa aceitação da minha autoridade paterna, não autoridade de líder.

"_Talvez eu devesse esperar mais, Deus!... eu acabara de enterrar o Billy e já ia forçar uma aceitação dessas?"_

Eu estava pronto pra recuar e desisti dessa loucura, quando meus olhos passeando pela sala avistaram o cinto da disciplina.

Eu suspirei ou notar que não tinha mais volta.

Tudo que aquele cinto significava desde Edward, tudo que aquele escritório significava, seria desfeito se eu não repreendesse severamente o menino sentado na minha frente.

Eu faria dele diferente, eu faria o ato de ser chamado ao escritório uma conversa formal, e não um momento pai e filho.

Era só olhar para a apreensão dele esfregando as mãos entre os joelhos pra saber que ele sabia o que significava estar ali, eu não podia estragar tudo, então percebi que ele já era um dos meus meninos, que qualquer tratamento diferente o faria pensar que não era.

Seu nervosismo me dizia que ele estava ciente de que tinha errado.

Era uma bagunça dentro de mim, há tão pouco tempo ele parecia somente um protetor de Renesmee que aceitara ser liderado por mim, e agora parecia mais uma criança travessa temendo umas palmadas.

Ouvi uma leve batidinha na porta, eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar ou em qualquer porta, era minha salvadora, sempre que eu precisava ela estava ali, tão certo como a própria matemática.

Ela não entrou, só fez um gesto com um olhar que me dizia para ir ao encontro dela.

Jacob olhou pra ela com um olharzinho de gratidão tão parecido com de Edward, que me fez lembrar que ele era meu novo caçula, embora ninguém jamais tiraria o cargo de bebê do nosso Bebê.

Quando eu pensei assim, ouvi um gemidinho de constrangimento vindo do corredor.

Ele estava estrategicamente atrás de Esme, como se buscasse algum tipo de garantia de proteção pra dizer algo.

"Querido, Edward tem algo a dizer que pode te ajudar."

Eu nem precisava ouvir dele que Edward com certeza estava ouvindo os nossos pensamentos, bisbilhotando um momento como esse, eu se quer disse qualquer coisa, apenas fechei os olhos e esfreguei a testa impaciente.

Peguei o braço do garoto me afastando do escritório.

"Calma Carlisle, não vá brigar com o menino."

"E porque eu brigaria com ele?"

Eu disse com sarcasmo soltando o moleque e cruzando os braços.

"Só porque além de violar uma regra ele estava espiando um momento mais do que privado, você gosta quando apanha na frente dos outros ou de levar uma bronca na frente de todo mundo, Hum? Como se atreve a escutar justamente uma conversa no escritório."

"Pai, olha, lembra que o senhor disse que só posso usar meu dom se necessário? Então... foi necessário."

Franzi a testa em confusão.

"Ele pode explicar meu amor."

Esme saiu da frente dele abraçando o meu braço esfregando meu bíceps como quem pede paciência, logicamente eu não negaria isso a minha amada, então prestei atenção nos seus sussurros nervosos que tentavam me convencer.

"O Jazz começou a deixar todo mundo agoniado, quando agente reclamou ele disse que vinha do senhor_, "É o papai que ta agoniado e confuso, não sou eu!""_

Ele disse fazendo uma imitação perfeita do leve sotaque sulista do irmão.

"Então invadi os pensamentos do senhor pra ver o que lhe afligia."

Dessa vez ele pareceu a mim mesmo falando tão formalmente.

"O senhor está preocupado com o que Jacob está pensando de sua atitude de trazê-lo ao escritório, e o que ele espera do senhor, respeito, limites, regras de liderança, ou se ele vai rejeitá-lo por essa coisa de pai ser tão recente."

Ele descreveu pra mim mesmo os meus próprios pensamentos melhor do que eu faria, meu veneno subiu por tamanha falta de privacidade, mas não demonstrei.

"Então eu pensei que poderia ajudar se tivesse as respostas, foi aí que eu entrei na cabeça dele e vi o quanto ele está surpreso e... satisfeito? É, eu poderia dizer satisfeito."

Ele não estava dizendo coisa com coisa, quem em sua sã consciência iria estar satisfeito em ser repreendido?

"Edward, por favor, não abusa da minha paciência."

"Calma papai, eu vou explicar. Ele não está satisfeito em ser repreendido, ele está se sentindo parte da família sendo tratado como nós, Rosalie e Emmett o fizeram se sentir mais dentro de tudo quando o fizeram tio de Ben, antes ele só estava nessa por Renesmee, mas agora o senhor o fez se sentir um garoto de novo, ele tomou as rédeas de sua vida das mãos de Billy, e agora está se sentindo aliviado por poder dá-las a alguém e poder voltar a se sentir cuidado, mas estava constrangido e sem saber como fazer isso, como demostrar, como permitir, por isso está satisfeito, porque senhor assumiu essa tarefa, se o senhor o trata como filho, ele só tem que agir como um e pronto, ele não tinha ideia de que o senhor faria isso tão cedo, ele achava que teria que ficar carregando o peso disso nos ombros e equilibrando tudo até que as coisas se encaixassem, e é só o que ele tem feito desde que a metamorfose começou, equilibrar, conter, ponderar dominar..."

Entendi o que Edward explicou, o garoto estava cansado de ser sempre o dono da situação, ele precisava de um pai, pra tomar conta dele também, assim como o meu grande caçador de ursos que trabalhava pra alimentar a família, o meu bravo soldado disposto a morrer pelo que acreditava, minha linda princesa sendo vendida pelos pais pra manter os negócios da família e meu docinho que cuidava da sanidade da mãe e até a alimentação do pai, meus filhos na verdade não passavam de crianças com a adolescência roubada. Com exceção de Edward que sempre foi um filhinho da mamãe e até foi me entregue pela própria, e Alice, minha eterna criança que nunca soube o que é ser madura.

Olhei para o escritório com tanta vontade de por aquele menino no meu colo e dizer, o papai está aqui, ele era tão grande como Emmett mais era mais novo que o meu pequeno Edward, um pouco de autoridade paterna e ele se tornaria meu mais novo bebê, era minha missão dar a ele os mimos que a vida lhe negara.

Voltei os meus olhos para Edward, ele brincava com os cabelos da mãe derretendo de ciúmes.

"Eu não tô com ciúmes!"

Ele disse de forma tão infantil que me fez rir.

"Está bem Bebê, pode sair da cabeça do papai agora."

Ele fez um protestozinho infantil pelo constrangimento que o fiz passar na frente da mãe chamando-o de Bebê, mas eu não precisava ler mentes como ele pra saber que tinha gostado de ter seu posto de volta.

Esme beijou o meu rosto com carinho e agarrou o braço do filho pra me dar privacidade com Jacob.

"De uma olhada no Benjamin pra mim, Dr. Cullen."

"Sim senhor."

Ele disse com um tom responsável ainda de costas, eu gosto de mimar meus filhos e eles sempre serão minhas crianças, mas também é meu papel lembra-los, do quão responsável eles podem ser, afinal essa é a loucura de ser adolescente, hora uma criança que não sabe de nada precisando de rédeas curtas, hora um pequeno adulto começando a ter responsabilidade.

E foi pensando nisso que entrei no escritório pra falar com o pequeno adulto ou a criança grande, sentada na cadeira de costas pra mim.

"Jacob, olhe pra mim."

Eu disse quando já de frente pra ele, seus sapatos pareciam mais interessantes.

Ele olhou pra mim nervoso como quem não sabia o que esperar.

"Jake, este é o lugar onde meus filhos e eu, temos as conversas mais sérias, acredito que você já esteja ciente disso."

"Sim senhor."

Ele disse baixando de volta os olhos aos pés.

"Olhos em mim rapazinho!"

Eu fiz a voz de pai, e ele correspondeu com êxito.

Ele não sabia que tudo era um teste meu pra saber o quanto ele estava disposto a isso, era muito sério, a partir dali, nossa primeira conversa, eu sairia dessa como um **pai**, ou _como 'um cara maluco que pensa que vai mandar em mim'._

"Antes de tudo eu quero que você saiba como funcionam os métodos de disciplina aqui na sua nova casa."

"Eu já sei que o senhor bate nos seus filhos."

Eu ouvi um pouco de petulância em sua voz então ousei um pouco mais.

"A primeira coisa que precisa saber é que nunca se inicia uma frase com, _eu sei_, aqui nesse escritório, a segunda é que eu só bato nos meus filhos se necessário, e a terceira é que o senhor está por_** isso**_ aqui, de ganhar umas palmadas também."

Eu disse quase encostando o polegar no indicador.

Meu rosto era sério e seguro, mas por dentro eu estava apavorado.

Era como se esperasse a cada momento, a cada coisa que eu dizia, que ele se levantasse e transformasse num lobo e saísse dali quebrando minha janela pra nunca mais voltar.

Por mais que Edward tivesse me dito tudo aquilo, o ego do garoto podia acabar sendo maior que seus próprios sentimentos, ele não sabia que eu sabia, talvez quisesse reprimir o desejo de ser meu filhinho pra ser o grande lobo que estava acostumado a ser.

Pra minha tranquilidade, vi um traço de medo atravessando seus olhos no segundo em que ameacei a palmada.

"Eu sou conhecido por minha compaixão, é o meu dom, você precisa saber, que nunca machuquei um filho meu ou passei dos limites com nenhum deles, e sempre que o faço, faço com amor, pra corrigir."

Ele pareceu entender, então eu fiz uma pergunta um tanto íntima da qual já sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir de sua boca.

"Billy já te bateu?"

Eu fiz essa pergunta pra cada um dos meus filhos, a única que não fazia ideia do que eram umas boas palmadas era Alice.

Ele ficou vermelho, a cor das suas bochechas respondeu minha pergunta, mas a resposta dos lábios era a que eu estava esperando.

"Sim, quando eu era criança e até uma vez depois que eu já era lobo, quando beijei Bella á força."

Eu arregalei os olhos, Billy na cadeira de rodas tinha feito o que eu desejei fazer se o menino fosse meu filho.

"Como?"

Perguntei só pra ver quanto constrangimento o menino era capaz de compartilhar.

"Ele puxou o cinto da calça e me acuou no corredor, no início pensei que ele tivesse ficando maluco, ou que era só uma ameaça, até que ele desceu o cinto nas minhas costas, eu não podia empurrá-lo numa cadeira de rodas, então acabei apanhando de verdade, ele batinha o cinto nas minhas costas, nas minha pernas e no meu traseiro sem dó, como ele já foi lobo, ele teve força suficiente pra quase me fazer chorar."

Olha Jacob, eu não estou aqui pra julgar, mas não bato nos meus filhos assim.

"Sei que parece constrangedor, mas eu não gosto de usar o cinto, eu dou palmadas no traseiro, e é no meu colo, até chorar, não importa quanto tempo ou palmadas levem."

"Parece um tanto infantil."

Ele falou um tanto embaraçado, parecia estar se imaginando naquela situação.

"Acompanhe o meu raciocínio, filho, se um filho meu comete uma travessura digna de umas boas palmadas, eu como pai fico na obrigação de oferecer o meu colo e a correção necessária, é simples assim, pois se fosse tão velho assim para umas palmadas, certamente não mereceria uma."

Ele torceu a boca ao ser obrigado a concordar.

"Mas nem sempre um filho age como uma criança, principalmente sendo vocês adolescentes, muitas vezes surgem questões de rebeldia, eu realmente não aceito mentiras, desobediência ou falta de respeito com os pais aqui, e confesso que em algumas vezes uma boa vara ou mesmo umas cintadas são necessárias."

Ele esfregou as mãos entre os joelhos e olhou pra elas como se segurasse algo interessante, eu conhecia bem daquele gesto, eu o sabia como ninguém, era o gesto do culpado pego com a boca na botija, se por um lado ao falar de palmadas ele não se enquadrara e até achara infantil, ao falar de adolescência e respeito ele sabia bem que o sermão se encaixava como uma luva com a sua atitude mais cedo e também no seu perfil esquentadinho.

"Temos regras aqui Jake, e pra ser justo com você, preciso que você as conheça bem."

Ele olhou pra mim de volta apertando os lábios formando uma linha e sacudindo a cabeça como que dizia 'sim senhor'.

Nos meus estudos aprendi que quando uma pessoa pressiona a boca dessa forma é por que está segurando algo que devia ser falado.

Eu realmente não queria mesmo saber o que era, agora que a ele já havia sido alertado sobre rebeldia, estava oficialmente apto a ganhar uma surra se ousasse algo que merecesse uma.

Comecei a ditar as regras simples da casa.

"Banhos bem tomados, roupas limpas, camas feitas, boas notas. Esme toma conta dessa parte, por isso não temos trancas nas portas, de qualquer forma elas não seriam necessárias, já que não são capazes de deter um vampiro."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o lado com um olhar constrangido, como se tivesse entendido algo e ficado com vergonha disso.

"Filho quer compartilhar algo? Você parece confuso e constrangido."

"É que... acabo de entender o que houve agora a há pouco, eu estava tomando banho e Esme entrou no banheiro como se não fosse nada demais e ainda lavou meu cabelo, eu quase morri de vergonha, acho que ela viu..."

Eu tive que rir, isso o deixou ainda mais vermelho, mas não pude evitar.

"Meu filho... é por que realmente não foi nada demais, ela tem mais três filhos adolescentes."

Ele revidou com olhos indignados.

"Sim mais não é como se ela tenha trocado as fraldas deles quando eram bebês."

Eu sorri de seu raciocínio tão comum.

"Mas pra nós é o que vocês são, nossos bebês, ela sempre vai tratar vocês dessa forma, Jasper também não gosta, mas Emmett já se acostumou, ele foi criado por mim, e acredite, ajudar um vampiro recém nascido a se vestir, mantê-lo limpo e educa-lo, não dá menos trabalho do que cuidar de um bebê, já no caso de Edward, ele foi muito mimado, eu só tinha ele de filho e desde que Esme chegou ele sempre foi o Bebê dela. Foi assim que ela se acostumou a fiscalizar banhos bem tomados, dentes bem escovados, roupas..."

"Cabelos bem lavados rsrsss..."

Ele mesmo completou com humor e bem menos constrangido, mas ainda tinha algo a protestar.

"Eu só acho estranho por que eu tô chegando agora e tudo mais, eu devia ter um tempo pra me acostumar."

Ele não disse como quem reclamava, eu pude ver seu esforço em entendê-la e aceitá-la.

"Filho, isso é só um bom sinal de que ela te vê como um de seus bebês, tente recompensá-la não tratando-a como se fosse uma mulher comum de quem você tem algo pra esconder, e além do mais ela já te viu nu antes esqueceu? No dia da batalha quando o vampiro quebrou suas costelas."

Mas uma vez ele mudou de cor, lembrando-se que naquele dia, não apenas ela, mas todos o viram pelado, já eu, por ser o seu médico nem poderia fazer as contas e ele sabia disso.

Continuei então ditando as regras.

"Nada de brigas, palavrões, brincadeiras esportivas e extravagantes dentro da casa."

Ele mantinha um olhar firme de quem anotava tudo, muitas das regras nem mesmo lhe eram estranhas.

Mas então chegou o momento, o momento de falar do que houve mais cedo.

"Mas existem regras aqui que são invioláveis, Jacob, e são essas que me preocupam de verdade."

Ele se ageitou na cadeira sentindo minha voz mudar.

"A maior de todas as regras aqui, é não ferir, qualquer um que ferir alguém nessa casa ou fora dela estará sujeito ao cinto da disciplina."

Eu disse apontando claramente para que ele olhasse para o enorme cinto marrom atrás da porta.

Ele olhou com a solenidade esperada, provavelmente já ouvira histórias sobre ele, meus filhos o transformaram nunha lenda.

"Quando eu digo ferir, me refiro também **verbalmente**."

Ele tirou os olhos do cinto e voltou pra mim rapídamente quando percebeu onde eu queria chegar.

"O que disse à sua irmã hoje foi inaceitá-..."

"Mas foi ela quem-..."

Ele me interrompeu e eu fiz o mesmo quando aquela declaração, que me irrita profundamente, começou a ser proferida.

"**Não interessa quem começou!"**

Ele engoliu o que dizia como se sentisse injustiçado, eu mantive minha postura de pai, sempre soube que é nesse momento que se mantém o controle da situação.

"**Ofenças daquele tipo, não são briguinhas infantis para palmadas, são coisas que nunca se diz a quem se respeita muito menos a quem se ama, essa família tem o amor e a união como o bem maior."**

"Não pode exirgir que eu a ame."

Ele disse almentando o tom de voz.

Eu caminhei a passos firmes para a porta e peguei o cinto dobrando-o na mão.

Ele ficou de pé com olhos arregalados.

"**Mas posso exirgir que a respeite, agora sente-se, não terminei de falar."**

Ele tateou o vento até tocar na cadeira sem tirar os olhos do cinto e sentou-se novamente com uma postura bem menos irritadinha ainda mantendo os olhos no cinto que passou por ele pendurado na minha mão tilintando a fivela a cada passo que eu dava.

"**Esse cinto também serve para quem se coloca em perigo, quem fere a si mesmo, a segurança da minha família é todo o motivo da disciplina com a qual eu tanto me importo, então não há negociações quanto a fulgas e coisas estupidas que possam tentar contra vida de qualquer um aqui, têm regras pra caçar e limites de distância bem como toque de recolher, como qualquer adolescente comum."**

Pensei que talvez fosse ter alguma surpresa, mas pelo visto o tom da minha voz não permitia espaço para nenhuma, então voltei eu meu tom normal e continuei o meu sermão.

"Existem exeções nas quais eu não me detenho em usá-lo, como quando eu aviso claramente que se determinada ordem não for cumprida o alertado terá esse destino e mesmo assim a desobediência insiste em continuar. Há limites traçados aqui, e gosto de manter meus filhos dentro dele, não pensaria duas vezes se tiver que usar esse cinto pra trazer qualquer um de vocês que ultrapasse essa barreira de volta. Entendido?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas eu continuei cobrando uma resposta com um olhar firme difícil de ignorar.

"Sim senhor."

"Nós temos também, além do cinto da disciplina, a escova do bom aluno, que é pra quem apronta na escola, notas baixas, cabuladores de aula e coisas do tipo."

Ele deu de ombros e declarou não ter preocupações quanto a isso.

"Já terminei o colegial e não me interesso por nenhuma faculdade então..."

Ele deu de ombros todo cheio de si, eu que já tinha colocado o cinto na mesa e cruzado os braços, os descruzei e coloquei as mão nos bolços relachando minha postura em sinal de sarcasmo.

"Ah é? Lamento informá-lo senhor Black Cullen, mas o senhor será matriculado no segundo ano assim como seus irmãos Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper, assim que nos instalarmos em outra cidade, Alice Bella e Edward serão matriculados no primeiro, assim vocês se formam primeiro e tem um ano de descanço, a menos que queira cursar alguma faculdade, todos eles já fizeram várias."

Ele fez uma carinha um tanto petulante, e soltou um comentário irônico.

"Nunca vi alunos de faculdade apanhar em casa, ainda por cima na bunda com escova de cabelo."

"Se se comportam como alunos de jardim de infância."

Ele rolou os olhos ao ser obrigado a concordar com o repetitivo argumento.

"E da próxima ves que se referir ao seu trazeiro, a qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa de maneira tão vulgar, eu vou lavar a sua boca com sabão, mocinho."

"Desculpa."

Peguei o cinto na mesa e coloquei de volta no lugar, e comecei a falar ainda de costas.

"Sei que parecem mutas regras, mas é o tipo de pai que eu sou, e é assim que sei ser, sua mãe ás vezes até tira o chinelo do pé mais isso é tão raro quanto concordar com uma surra, mas devo alertá-lo que recorrer a ela nunca é uma idéia muito boa."

Eu já estava voltando para a mesa, quando ele me surpriendeu.

"Ah tá como se eu fosse do tipo que sai correndo pra mamãe."

Eu devia ter ficado bravo e corrigido mais uma vez sua postura, mas eu fiquei mesmo comovido, provavelmente ele não poderia mesmo fazê-lo já que não tinha uma.

Ajoelhei-me diante dele e peguei nas suas mãos.

"Filho, você agora tem uma mãe, uma mãe que vai te oferecer tanto cuidado tanto carinho e superproteção, que vai fazer com que você pense nela cada vez que se ver em perigo."

Eu fiquei ali imaginando, em quem esse garoto podia pensar nos seus momentos de dor, todo mundo pensa em alguém, enquanto eu quebrava suas costelas, suas lágrimas desciam e ele provavelmente, não podia pensar em nada a não ser na dor.

Ele encheu os olhos d'água.

"Eu não ofereço perigo pra você, mas até de mim ela vai querer te proteger, você está ganhando a melhor e maior mãe de todas."

As lágrimas que ele segurava finalmente começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.

"Eu tenho medo Carlise..."

"Medo de que, filho?"

Eu passei a mão no seu rosto enchugando suas bochechas e erguendo o seu queixo pra olhar nos seus olhos.

"Medo de decepissioná-la, ela é tão perfeita e o senhor também, não importa minha vida até aqui, de agora em diante se isso não der certo eu vou estar sozinho pra sempre."

Ele mostrou o quanto estava disposto a se tornar um Cullen e eu podia ver o quanto isso significava pra ele, percebi que a situação dele não era diferente dos meus outros filhos, não haviam opções, sem Billy ele simplesmente ficaria sozinho, como foi com Edward.

"Filho, eu só quero que você saiba que não há como nos decepsionar, você só precisa nos aceitar como seu pais, se meus filhos fossem perfeitos não ganhariam broncas, não ficariam de castigo, não apanhariam, tudo que você precisa e deixar que sejamos os seus pais, mostrar o caminho é a nossa parte, a sua parte é só ser você e se deixar ser amado... nós o amamos e queremos exetamente como você é, você terá a eternidade inteira pra aprender e estamos aqui pra te ensinar."

Peguei na mão dele e o levei ao sofá, dei-lhe um abraço, ele pareceia deconfortável nele até que eu disse algo que o fez se derreter nos meus braços.

"O papai está aqui filho, sei que cuidou de Billy uma vida inteira agora eu vou cuidar de você, minha criança."

Ele começou a chorar entre soluços.

"Xixixi... pode chorar meu menino, você só tem 16, não precisa mais ser um adulto, pode chorar eu sei que doi perder alguém que amamos."

Afaste-me com cuidado e deitei a cabeça dele no meu colo, e enquanto seu choro diminuia até se tornar pequenos soluços e suspiros, eu acariciei seus cabelos dizendo palavras de conforto.

"Não pense mais em todo esse peso, vamos nos mudar assim que Benjamin estiver fora de perigo, em mais ou menos um mês vamos mudar de cidade e você poderá começar tudo denovo com sua verdadeira idade, seus hobes, seus amigos de escola, seus pais, irmãos, tudo que um menino de sua idade precisa, não vai precisar se preocupar em manter uma aparencia de chefe, vai poder acompanhar a adolescencia de Nessie como um irmão e não como um guarda, quando vocês chegarem na idade de namorar poderão dividir uma vida tão igual como os meus outros filhos fazem, você não vai precisar ser como um pai pra ela, vai poder ser seu parceiro e nada mais. Eu proeto a você Jacob Cullen você será um dos meninos mais felizes desse mundo."

"Obrigada p-Carlisle..."

"Você pode me chamar de pai quando quizer, eu vou estar sempre aqui pra você, quando precisar de carinho, e até quando precisar de umas palmadas."

Dei um tapa no trazeiro dele fazendo-o sentar, ele sorriu da brincadeira mas esfregou com as sombracelhas unidas.

"AU! Isso dói."

"Bom saber que você acha isso..."

Eu disse às gargalhadas.

"...assim vai querer evitar as de verdade."

"Pode apostar que sim...pai."

Ele disse ficando de pé junto comigo.

"Agora vá dizer a sua mãe que você está de castigo e que vai lavar a louça por uma semana."

"Aaaah... uma semana?"

Ele gemeu em protesto, mas eu já sabia que ele detestava lavar a louça, na verdade ele trocaria de lugar com Edward ou Jasper numa boa só pra fugir da pia.

"Que tal duas?"

Ele entendeu bem o recado, e aprendeu rápido que discutir um castigo comigo, é sempre uma péssima ideia.

"E que fique claro que vai ser só isso porque não tinha sido avisado antes, mas da próxima vez sabe o que te espera."

Ele olhou para a porta fechada e antes de abri ergueu os olhos para o cinto pendurado atrás dela, ele sabia bem do que eu estava falando.

"Antes de falar com a sua mãe, peça sua irmã para vir aqui, por favor."

Eu disse beijando sua testa abrindo a porta pra que ele pudesse fialmente sair.

"Sim senhor."

Eu fechei a porta, me encostei nela, escorreguei até sentar no chão e agradeci a Deus, a missão estava cumprida, eu tinha mesmo mais um filho, eles eram 7 agora. O número da perfeição

**A\N: Obrigada por lerem, vou tentar voltar em 15 dias como foi pedido, nem tenho direito de cobrar reviews, mas ficarei muito feliz se eles vierem, esse capítulo foi difícil de escrever, editei e reeditei um milhão de vezes pensei que nunca chegaria a algo que me satisfisesse. Ainda sim perdoem os erros de ortografia que passaram desapercebidos.**

** ~ESTÁ LANÇADA A CAMPANHA POR FAVOR PERDOEM A NELLUCA!~**


	27. 24 A outra face da moeda

**A\N: Olá passei pra postar mais um pra compensar, pois eu vou ter que me afastar por 20 dias, mas espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**Boas vindas: **Casey Lontivfe, rennesme, DINDA CULLEN, Daniele, BRUNA e Pri

"**Último Problema em Forks"**

**Capítulo 24**

**A Outra Face da Moeda**

**POV Rose **

Eu escutei a fivela do cinto saindo de trás da porta, gemi pelo garoto, depois escutei choro e soluços, mas algo estava errado, eu não escutei cintadas, graças a Deus diga-se de passagem, meu pai deve tê-lo levado às lágrimas com aqueles sermões típicos que fazem agente se sentir o pior filho do mundo.

Era meu pequeno segredo, embora eu tivesse dito mais cedo que adoraria ouvir Jacob levando uma surra, Deus sabe que não é verdade, assim como meu coração se aperta pelo Edward eu não tenho prazer nenhum em ver meus irmãos mais novos apanharem, Alice e Bella não me afligem tanto, pois eu sou menina e sei que meu pai pega mais leve com agente, mas meu coração saiu pela boca quando meu pai bateu na Alice com o cinto da disciplina, pensei que eu fosse morrer de afição, principalmente por eu ter feito parte da confusão que o levou a isso, foi pra me defender, eu devia tê-la defendido.

Como se eu não estivesse ferrada o suficiente, mas pelo menos Jacob e Edward não iam apanhar, isso ajudava muito os meus nervos.

Edward estava regulando o soro do sobrinho e olhou pra mim mostrando ter ouvido o meu segredo.

"Cala boca! Saia da minha cabeça, fedelho intrometido!"

Minha mãe entrou na sala bem na hora, ela tinha acabado de levar Emmett e Nessie pra o quarto dela pra ter uma conversa e Jasper para a garagem pra mostrar por onde começar com a arrumação, Alice e Bella já estavam de castigo então só sobramos Ben e eu na sala, Edward veio verificá-lo e até pareceu um médico responsável, pelo menos até bancar o moleque e envadir minha cabeça.

"Edwaaard, lembra do que seu pai falou e Rosalie, não piora a sua situação."

"Foi ela que pensou meu nome alto, mãe!"

Eu não estava com clima pra começar uma briga com meu irmãozinho mais novo.

Não bastasse o som irritante desses aparelhos ligados no meu filhinho, meu pai ainda queria me dar uma surra, mas a verdade é que eu sabia bem ter ultrapassado todos os limites.

Eu estava me preparando quando Jacob surgiu na porta com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

"Rose, ele quer ver você."

Ele olhava pro chão sem querer nos encarar.

Situações assim normalmente me fariam tirar o maior sarro, desde que não apanhem, eu me divirto vendo meus irmãos encrencados, pricipalmente quando choram sem ter apanhado, é o momento perfeito pra atormentar um bebê chorão.

Mas eu não tinha o direito, o garoto tinha acabado de perder o pai biológico, muito provavelmente era esse o motivo de suas lágrimas e não uma bronca qualquer.

Eu olhei para o meu neném dentro do daquela caixa acrílica e pensei no quanto eu ainda tinha que aprender pra criá-lo, eu só esperava ser tão boa quanto a minha mãe, pra isso eu teria que mudar e muito, e eu não tinha a eternidade pra isso, Ben não era um vampiro.

Passei pela porta e tive vontade de afagar os cabelos do menino, mas minha mão só subiu até a metade, era um daqueles momentos contrangedores em que não se sabe o que fazer.

Ele sussurrou um pedido de desculpas.

"Não precisa se esculpar, a culpa foi minha... desculpe-me por dizer que nunca seria meu irmão, foi da boca pra fora eu jamais diria isso pra qualquer pessoa que meus pais quizessem adotar, foi só uma forma de te ferir, e todos nós sabemos o que acontece com quem fere os outros aqui em casa."

Eu disse erguendo o nariz como uma boa irmã mais velha, forte e implacável, corajosa e impetuosa.

Senti seu olhar em mim quando eu já estava de costas no corredor.

"Rose... dói?"

Respondi ainda de costas pra ele caminhando de cabeça erguida como em uma passarela.

"Como o inferno irmãozinho, como o inferno..."

Eu respirei fundo em frente a enorme porta de madeira, ergui a mão pra bater, mas a vóz calma do meu pai soou la de dentro.

"Entre..."

"_Droga! Ele está calmo demais, eu tô muuuito ferrada."_

Abri a porta com a cabeça erguida, eu não podia evitar, era mais forte do que eu, eu queria muito mesmo fazer aquele olhar submisso, mas não fazia parte de mim.

"Sente-se..."

Não sei a quem ele queria enganar com aquelas palavrinhas curtas, eu sabia bem que um sermão de horas me aguardava.

Dei passos em direção ao sofá, mas antes que eu me sentasse com elegância e descontração, lógicamente mantendo minha postura, ele bateu os pés de madeira da cadeira no piso.

Eu revirei os olhos e ainda calada sentei na cadeira que fazia agente se sentir uma pirralhinha de maria chiquinha.

Eu juro que não queria irritá-lo, mas eu detestava todo aquele ritual, só por causa de uma surra.

"Olha pai, porque o senhor não pega logo a droga do cinto e arranca a minha pele, não é pra isso que estamos aqui?"

Ele me deu um olhar furioso e cobriu o rosto com as mãos tentando se recompor, mas quando tirou as mãos pra pô-las na cintura, para o meu azar, a fúria ainda estava lá.

"**Você não tem jeito mesmo não é menina? O que você está querendo? Você acha mesmo que dá para piorar a sua situação?"**

Eu sabia bem do que ele estava falando, quando ele perde as estribeiras, acaba desistindo de bater com o intiuto de se acalmar primeiro.

"Não estou querendo provocar o senhor, só quero acabar _**logo**_com isso!"

Eu nem se quer tive tempo de continuar, ele me agarrou pelo braço, sentou-se na cadeira onde eu e estava e me jogou sobre o seu colo, eu esperneei tentando sair, mas a mão dele na minha cintura era muito forte.

Eu ia apanhar de cinto debruçada na mesa, não daquele jeito patético, eu não sou a Bella ou Alice, detesto ser tatrada como uma garotinha, eu ainda estava me revirando com a situação quando senti minha calça descendo, eu não podia acreditar, que droga, ele não ia fazer aquilo, droga, é tão humilhante, ele puxou minha calcinha para o joelho e antes que eu pudesse protestar senti minha bunda arder com um tapa.

"Aaai! Me solta!"

"Você disse que iria me dar uma surra! Eu não vou levar palmadas, não há motivos pra isso!"

Eu coloquei a mão no meu trazeiro olhando por cima do ombro.

"Vai sim, minha princesinha malcriada!"

Ele disse com sarcasmo pegando minha mão e prendendo nas costas

Eu comecei a chorar de vergonha, eu sempre ria da alice quando ela ficava no canto depois de umas palmadas no bumbum.

Logo hoje que tô me sentindo uma aldulta de verdade, eu me vejo no colo do meu pai como uma molequeinha de 4 anos.

**Vai porque** PAFT*!

**Você está agindo** PAFT*!

**como uma criancinha **PAFT*!

**malcriada **PAFT*!

**Você não passa** PAFT*!

**disso** PAFT*!

**uma pirralha** PAFT*! **Mal-** PAFT*! **Cri-** PAFT*! **A-** PAFT*! **Da-** PAFT*! PAFT*!

**Mo-**PAFT*! **Le-**PAFT*! **Ca-**PAFT*! PAFT*!**Mi-** PAFT*! **Ma-**PAFT*!**Da-** PAFT*!PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*!

PAFT*! "AAAAAaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii Pai para!"

Eu me contorcia, esperneava dava socos no vento pra não acentá-lo

AAAAAAAiii me soooooltaaa!

Quanto mais eu protestava, mais ele firmava o aperto na minha cintura.

De repente eu desisti de lutar contra o inevitável, enquanto meu pai não prova sua posição de pai e nos coloca na de criança, ele não desiste.

Mas parar de tentar sair do colo dele, não significava que eu ia chorar como uma garotinha.

PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*!

As palmadas começaram a ficar mais intensas, ele não tinha empenhado mais força, mas tantas palmadas naquele ritmo fica cada vez mais difícil de suportar.

PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! PAFT*! Huuu

PAFT*! Umm

PAFT*! Ohro

Eu cerrava os lábios, mas os gemidos saiam involuntários, então meu pai pra provar o seu ponto, ergueu a mão dando um tempinho pra deixar meu tazeiro arder de verdade e desceu a palmada com gosto, eu pude sentir sua derterminação, ele não estava pra brincadeira.

PAFT*****! AAAAAAAAAArraaaaaiiiiii

PAFT*****! AAAAAAAAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiê eeeeeee

A quem eu queria enganar? O que eu estava tentando provar pra ele? Eu sempre serei sua garotinha, sua princesinha mimada.

Nem vi quando comecei a implorar como um bebê.

PAFT*****! Paaaaaaaraa papai já chegaaaaaaa, deculpaaaa!

PAFT*****! Aiai Papaai, Eu não vou falar assim mais...

PAFT*****! ...nãaaaaaaaaao

**Falar como, Rose?** PAFT*****! AAAAAAAAAArraaaaaiiiiiii!

"**Você está pronta pra usar a educação que eu te dei?"**

"Eu Tô, papai eu tô"

PAFT*****!Eu Tôooooooooooooo!

Ele me pegou pelo ombros e me colocou de pé, eu puxei a barra da blusa na frente, mortificada de vergonha com o rosto todo molhado, a minha sorte era ter vestido uma bata, que não dava pra saber se era uma blusa comprida ou um vestido muito curto, só uma coisa eu sabia, não era comprido o suficiente pra cobrir minha bunda.

Ele me pegou pelo braço e me virou de costas pra ele e me deu mais duas palmadas me empurando.

PAFT*! PAFT*!Aiaiiiiiii!

"Pro canto, **agora** mocinha!"

PAFT*!aaaaaaaai!

Com um terceiro tapa na minha bunda em chamas eu fui vestindo a minha calça e andando para o canto como, como ele mesmo dissera, uma pirralha malcriada.

Ouvi a porta abrir e fechar, as vozes da minha mãe e do meu pai se misturavam em sussurros que eu não conseguia ouvir direito, graças às vozes de Nessie e Emmett discutindo, que estavam mais próximas, quando eu tentava me concentrar mais um pouco eu ouvia, ao que pareciam, Edward e Jasper empurrando trabalho um no outro.

Foi quando um som entre todos envandiu meus ouvidos, eliminando até, os costumeiros sons da natureza que invandem nossa mente quando estamos usando a super audição.

Esse som tão poderoso nada mais era do que o choro de Ben.

"_Xixixi...O titio está aqui, eu vou chamar o vovô ok?" _

Era a voz do Jake tentando acalmar o choro do meu filhinho que ficava cada vez mais intenso.

"_Jake, ele está com fome, peça sua mãe pra preparar o leite e peça Edward para vir preparar a sonda, pode ser que ele o rejeite, eu vou até a reserva encontrar uma mãe que esteja amamentando pra fazer uma doação."_

"_Pode deixar isso comigo, eu posso me transformar e ir bem rápido, também sei onde encontrar uma mãe, não preciso proucurar."_

"_Vou abrir essa exceção pelo Ben, vá e volte rápido não se esqueça que está de castigo. Sim?"_

"_Sim senhor... Calma aí carinha, o tio lobo vai ser rápido como raio."_

Eu fiquei agoniada, eu não tinha pensado nisso, e se não conseguíssemos alimentá-lo? Eu queria muito mesmo poder acalmá-lo, e se meu pai estivesse errado e se não fosse fome e se fosse outra coisa?

Eu saí do meu castigo decidida a apanhar o quanto fosse por isso, mas eu tinha que ver o meu bebê.

Quando eu abri a porta os braços de Edward me envolveram me jogando pra dentro de volta.

"Solta Pirralho!"

"Você ficou maluca, Rose?"

Ele não desitiu até me jogar de costas no sofá, subiu em cima de mim e começou a sussurar.

"Ele está certo, ele está sempre certo, quantas vezes você o viu cometer um erro médico?"

Eu queria gritar pra ele sair de cima de mim, mas gritar só iria atrair atenção indesejada.

Eu me senti mais calma então ele saiu de cima de mim aos poucos liberando meus braços.

Foi aí que vi Jasper encostado na porta.

"Então é você, seus dois intrometidos, saiam já daqui! Eu vou ver meu neném quer vocês queiram ou não."

Edward ainda sentado começou a falar comigo, eu estava dopada com uma dose pra elefante, totalmente disposta a ouvir graças ao meu irmão Jasper, que sentou do outro lado, então entre os dois, cada um segurando uma das minhas mãos só pra garantir, eu ouvi algo que já devera ter ouvido um milhão de vezes mas nunca fizera tanto sentido.

"Ele sabe o que faz e tudo que faz é pro nosso bem, jamais prejucaria qualquer um de nós..."

Eu sabia que ele estava certo e não era efeito do Jazz, porque agora eu era mãe e sabia muito bem o que era aquele sentimento.

"...ele sabe o que está havendo com o pequeno Benjamin, e sabe o que está acontecendo com você, confie em mim, eu também tenho uma filha, e sempre pude contar com ele."

Jasper apertou minha mão em concordância.

"Eu não tenho filhos, mas posso dizer, nunca senti tanto amor e responsabilidade quanto no coração dele quando diciplina ou cuida de qualquer um de nós."

Soltei minhas mãos com calma e coloquei-as no rosto como se colocasse as coisas em ordem dentro de mim.

"Obrigado meninos, agora vão, se o papai pegar vocês dois aqui, ele vai fritar os seus trazeiros."

Eles se levantaram pra sair e já estavam perto da porta quando me ouviram gemer, o jeans roçou na minha bunda quando eu fiquei em pé, eles soltaram uma risada, eu tirei a sapatilha do pé pra acetar neles, mas eles sairam rindo e a única coisa que a mesma atingiu, foi a porta.

Eu voltei pro meu canto e notei o choro de Benjamin diminuindo e a voz do meu pai cantando uma canção de ninar que ele cantava pra mim, nos meus primeiros dias de vampira, quando eu chorava dizendo que queria dormir, ele me punha no colo e acariciava meus cabelos.

"_Feche os olhos minha Princesinha, eu vou cantar pra você e pode fingir que está sonhando..."_

Lembrar daquilo só me fez lembrar de o quanto eu o amo, de o quanto meu pai ele é, era quase como dormir, era um estado de silêncio e inércia tão relachante quanto.

A canção ecoava na sala onde eles estavam e minhas lágrimas caiam no chão do escritório.

"Ele dormiu."

Meu pai falou quando entrou no escritório, eu me assustei com a rapidez que ele o fizera.

Olhei em seus olhos compassivos e vi que ele sabia da minha agonia, por isso não quisera perder tempo com passos humanos.

Ele não seria Carlisle Cullen se trouxesse um segundo se quer de sofrimento aos seus filhos quando podia evitá-lo.

"Sente-se, precisamos ter uma conversa."

Ele disse isso apontando para o sofá, não para a cadeira.

Sentei me ao lado dele e antes que eu o olhasse senti seus braços à minha volta.

"Sei que deve está sofrendo, que quer saber como ele está, o que está acontecendo com ele, se ele vai te amar, se vai conseguir guiá-lo..."

Ele passava a mão no meu cabelo com carinho, ele adorava meu cabelo.

"Papai, está lendo mentes agora que nem o pirralho?"

"Rooose, não fale assim do seu irmão."

"Desculpa papai, é que parece que senhor está dentro da minha cabeça, lendo cada pensamento."

Ele pegou meus ombros me afastando dele pra olhar nos meus olhos.

"Filha, entenda, eu sei o que você sente, porque sinto mesmo que você, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo com você, quero saber se você está bem, quero saber como guiá-la..."

Eu baixei os olhos.

"Olhe pra mim Princesa, sei que você me ama, mas como posso guiá-la se você insiste em desobedecer?"

Sei que faz parte de você, ser impetuosa e defender suas idéias, sei que tem um instinto protetor com sua sobrinha, Deus! Você defende seu irmãosinho até de mim, mas justamente conhecendo o temperamento de cada um de vocês é que eu traço regras e limites, mas você Rosalie...

Ele disse meu nome todo e eu pude perceber que eu estava a minutos do cinto da disciplina.

"...você é capaz de roubar as chaves do carro de dentro do _**meu**_ escritório gritar coisas _**inaceitáveis**_ e ainda por cima sair de casa estando de castigo, _**dirigindo**_ numa estrada que estamos tentando_** evitar**_ por discrição..."

À essa altura ele já estava de pé andando de um lado para o outro.

"... sem comentar o fato de que sabemos que há vampiros estranhos por perto, você conhece as regras, **quando há estranhos da nossa espécie na redondesa, é terminantemente proibido andar sozinho por aí."**

Seu tom de voz já estava gelando minha espinha.

Eu quero por um minuto que você imagine o Benjamin aos 17 ou 18 numa situação dessas, dirigindo por aí feito um louco no carro que você e Emmett proibiram, num lugar onde ele não pode ser visto, com vampiros estranhos a solta.

Eu fiquei de pé só de pensar.

"De jeito nenhum!"

Olhei pra ele depois do rompante que me deu e o vi com os braços cruzados e um olhar de quem tinha finalmente provado um ponto.

"Se só de imaginar você está assim, imagine a mim agora como estou, me dê um _único_ motivo pra não te dar uma surra e ficaremos por isso mesmo."

Eu tive de permanecer calada, não havia um motivo se quer que eu pudesse apontar.

"Seu silêncio é bem reconfortante."

Ele caminhou para a mesa e pegou o cinto dobrado em cima dela.

Eu não ia fazer um escanda-lo com isso, pelo menos comigo e com Jasper, meu pai não tinha esse problema.

Eu já sabia o que fazer, então me curvei sobre a mesa, sabia que ele não me permitiria manter minhas calças, já que faz parte de toda a coisa do cinto da disciplina, mas isso nunca me tira as esperança de ele deixar passar, não é que o jeans ajude em algunha coisa, mas seria muito menos constrangedor apanhar com a bunda coberta.

A esperança é a última que morre, e meu pai matou a minha puxando meu coz, eu não lutei contra naada a não ser o medo e vontade de chorar e sair correndo.

"_Vamos lá Rose, você po-..."_

SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAAAA

O meu pensamento positivo não ajudou muito, meu trazeiro já estava dolorido, o grito saiu tão fácil quanto desceu o cinto.

"Por que você está apanhando, Rosalie?"

"OH vamos! Eu vou ter que responder? Falamos disso há segundos atráz!"

Eu disse totalmente respeitosa, na verdade com um tom de voz que implorava por si só, mas mesmo assim a resposta da minha pergunta besta veio em forma de uma cintada ainda mais forte.

SHLAP!***** AAAAAAAAAAauuuuuuuuuuu Tá bom eu falo eu falo!

"É por ter roubado as chaves da Ferrari, por ter puxado briga na reserva de novo, por ter gritado e ofendido meu irmão, por ter violado o castigo e por quase nos expor na rodovia."

"Você esqueceu uma coisa, por não pedir **desculpas** ao seu irmão."

"_Ooooh MERDA! Quando penso que não dá pra piorar, quando penso que não dá pra ser mais humilhante, eu vou ter que confeçar que eu pedi desculpas para o cachorro, MERDA, UM MILHÃO DE VEZES MERDA!"_

Eu estava torcendo minhas próprias tripas orgulhosas, e agradecendo por meu pai não ler mentes como meu irmãozinho que começou a gargalhar freneticamente.

"_Você tem tanta sorte, moleque, você violou tantas vezes a regras de ouvir os outros hoje, que eu só não te entrego agora mesmo porque se não o papai vai te dar uma surra, mas isso não siguinifica que eu não vou te dar uma."_

"**Rosalie Hale Cullen, estou esperando!"**

"_Droga..."_

"Eu já pedi desculpas, acabei de fazer isso quando ele foi me chamar."

Eu disse querendo engolir de volta cada palavra, mas o que eu ouvi fez valer a pena, meu pai sempre gostou de reforçar o comportamento positivo.

"Boa menina, fico feliz em saber que você não precisou apanhar pra fazer isso, por isso você só vai levar uma cintada por cada umas das regras que acabou de citar.

Eu nem podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo, eu só ia levar mais cinco cintadas, e com o cinto da disciplina? Isso era um record nessa casa, seriam apenas seis! Eu seria a primeira Cullen a sair do escritório depois de um encontro com cinto da disciplina sem se quer chorar, isso seria perfeito pra minha fama de durona, eu ia conseguir a façanha almejado por mim e meu irmão Jasper há anos.

Eu sei que já tinha chorado, mas meu rosto já tinha tido tempo de se recompor, eu ia _sair_ totalmente...

SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* Umm

O cinto me pegou desprevinida.

Eu só tinha que ser forte e segurar mais três, o veneno irrita a pele e os olhos, é tão possível pra nós saber quando um vampiro chora quanto é para os humanos.

Eu faria questão de esfregar na cara de todos.

SHLAP!**** Aauuu

SHLAP!****** ooOuu

A penúltima foi mais forte e eu podia esperar que a última issa ser pra valer, fechei os olhos e ele confirmou minhas suspeitas.

SHLAP!********* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Eu gritei e cai de joelhos, aquela foi pra lembrar que o cinto da disciplina é uma lenda e devia continuar a ser temido.

Eu segurei firme e me apeguei ao fato de que já tinha acabado, então minhas lágrimas ficaram exatamente onde eu queria, dentro de mim.

"_Que dor do inferno!"_

Ele me tirou do chão, eu puxei a calça preferindo poder ficar sem elas como os meninos quando ficam de castigo no canto, o elástico da calcinha e as costuras do bolço da calça não ajudavam em nada meu trazeiro latejando.

"_Porra de calça apertada!"_

De repente fui pega de surpresa, com seus olhos marejados de veneno.

"Oh filha, não me faça passar por isso novamente, isso corta o coração do papai."

Ele me abraçou chorando.

"Eu estou tão feliz por poder realizar seu sonho de ser mãe, eu juro que farei o inpossível pra que isso dê certo, eu amo tanto vocês, por que vocês fazem isso comigo? Eu odeio bater em vocês."

Ele afagou meu cabelo e me pegou no colo, depois sentou-se no sofá me olhando nos olhos.

"Você vai ser uma das melhores mãe desse mundo minha linda, e eu vou ser o avô mais orgulhoso que já existiu."

Eu não pude suportar e derramei quanto veneno eu tinha sido capaz de poupar.

"Droga papai... Eu ia sair daqui sem chorar, o senhor arruinou a minha reputação..."

Eu disse com humor, ele começou a gargalhar.

"Vocês não tem jeito mesmo, sempre competindo, tá pra nascer ou ser criado o Cullen que vai sair desse escritório sem derramar pelo menos um par de lá ."

Eu fiquei sem graça ao ver meu segredo descoberto, ele nos conhecia bem demais, era de assustar.

Meu pai farejou o ar como se proucurando a presença de alguém, ele sempre fazia isso quando queria sussurrar um segredo.

"Ah...E não vai bater no seu irmão pelas risadas, você ignora e eu vou fingir que não ouvi, feito?"

"_De assustar mesmo..."_

Ele piscou pra mim, como uma negociação secreta, eu sabia que ele não podia deixar passar e ele sabia que eu não queria que Edward apanhasse, um segredo por outro, justo o suficiente.

Dei de ombros selando nosso pequeno acordo.

"E ainda ficamos todos nos perguntando porque o pequeno Edward é tão mimado rsrsrs..."

Meu pai retribuiu meu comentário com uma risada bem humorada.

Eu já estava de costas e ele a meio corpo da porta pra dentro quando eu o fiz voltar.

"Ei pai?"

"Sim Princesa."

"Por que uma das melhores e não a melhor?"

Ele revirou os olhos para a minha necessidade de ser sempre um destaque e respondeu com convicção.

"Porque a melhor do mundo se chama Esme Cullen, se você quizer competir com ela, é melhor correr pra adotar um jovem caçador, de brigas; uma joven que precise mesmo ser a melhor, em tudo; um general, de confusões; uma menina capaz de comprar as lojas de uma cidade inteira, sem sentir um pingo de culpa; um menino mimado acostumado a ter tudo que quer, ao ponto de tentar suicídio se não tiver e uma garota impossível de se freiar, ao ponto de conseguir dar à luz a um bebê vampiro; daí você casa todos eles entre si, se você for capaz de lidar com tudo isso, quem sabe você se classifica para a segunda fase dessa competição, que é adotar um metamorfo, ajudar a criar uma neta híbrida e um neto humano.

"Tô fora, esse título será sempre dela, eu me conformo em dizer que, _EU_, tenho a melhor mãe do mundo."

Ele riu, mas dessa vez não rolou os olhos pra mim, e sim demostrou orgulho em ver o quanto eu reconhecia e amava minha mãe.

"E o melhor pai também."

"Obrigado filha, posso até não ser o melhor, mas eu faço o meu melhor, e é isso que importa."

Eu sabia que ele não estava falando de si mesmo e sim me dando mais um sábio ensinamento.

Com um beijo dele na minha testa, eu desci tramando minha vingança contra Edward, eu prometi não bater nele, mas isso não significa que ele não iria pagar por rir de mim.

_Continua..._

**A\N: Ahhh que droga, parou justo agora! Espero ter feito algo diferente, quando eu voltar, vou ver se consigo postar dois num intervalo de uma semana.**

***Dica* Talvez daremos mais uma voltinha na reserva ;)**

**Amo todos vocês demais.**

**Recomendo a fic UL- da ****Casey Lontivfe, incrível garotinha de 10 anos que promete ser uma ótima escritora. Link nos meus reviews.**


	28. 25 Maninha

**A/N: Não postei antes por prolemas técnicos, e não pessoais, podem perceber que cheguei a mudar o avatar, mas uma falha no document manager, que não sei de onde surgiu me impediu de postar, não sei se já aconteceu com vocês, mas ele não queria abrir, aparecia o 'publish' mas não o sinal de + que oferece as opções, às vezes é o navegador, mas eu tentei por outro e só destravou ontem, só que ontem eu não tive tempo. **

**Boas vindas:** Sarinha Myuki, Mel

"**Último Problema em Forks"**

**Maninho**

**Capítulo 25**

POV Edward

A coisa ficou séria lá em cima, saí da mente da minha irmã antes que meu pai batesse nela de novo, eu não tinha entrado na mente dela antes, só ativei minha audição quando ouvi a primeira cintada, porque o barulho simplesmente chamou minha atenção.

Então ouvi meu pai dizer que ela ia apanhar por não pedir desculpas ao Jake, mas eu estava lá quando ela pediu, então não pude deixar de entrar na cabeça dela, é mais forte do eu, eu já faço um esforço danado pra ser um adulto quando tenho que cuidar da minha filha ou minha esposa, mas meus hormônios de 17 não podiam aguentar a curiosidade.

A orgulhosa da minha irmã ia ter que admitir ter pedido desculpas ao Jake sem ser ameaçada? Eu jamais perderia isso! Eu sei, eu sei, ela tem seus motivos por causa do Ben e tudo mais, mas admita, foi inédito e merecia a minha atenção, essa eu tinha que ver, eu não perderia por nada.

"_Ooooh MERDA! Quando penso que não dá pra piorar, quando penso que não dá pra ser mais humilhante, eu vou ter que confessar que eu pedi desculpas para o cachorro, MERDA, UM MILHÃO DE VEZES MERDA!"_

Eu segurei o máximo que pude, mas a minha risada teve vida própria, Jasper olhou pra mim confuso e rolou os olhos.

Eu ainda estava tentando me controlar pra dizer ao Jazz o motivo da graça, quando a voz dela pensou pra mim muito claramente.

"_Você tem tanta sorte, moleque, você violou tantas vezes a regras de ouvir os outros hoje, que eu só não te entrego agora mesmo porque se não o papai vai te dar uma surra, mas isso não significa que eu não vou te dar uma."_

Minha graça acabou na hora, ela tinha razão, se eu fosse contar nos dedos a quantidade de vezes que eu fui pego bisbilhotando nas últimas 72 horas, eu já devia ter apanhado por isso, meu pai não deixaria uma dessas passar.

Eu parei de medo do meu pai, não pela ameaça dela, ela não é nem louca de vir atras de mim, depois de levar uma surra, meu pai não ia gostar nem um pouco de ver nos dois nos engalfinhando na garagem.

Como eu disse antes, saí da mente dela, tentei até abafar o som do que ainda ia acontecer, mais uma vez não pela ameaça dela, mas sim por pura agonia, não importa qual seja dos meus irmão ou como seja o meu relacionamento com ele, ninguém gosta realmente de ver ou ouvir um irmão apanhar.

Apertei as mãos nos ouvidos assim com Jasper, passou num piscar de olhos, chegou a ser estranho, você sabe, pro cinto da disciplina e tudo mais.

Ambos erguemos os ombros como quem dizia "menos mal" e voltamos para nossa discussão sem futuro.

Js- Não, você não vai separar os livros, eu falei primeiro.

Ed- É lógico que você falou, quem vai querer separar uma infinidade de cds sem poder ouvi-los? Os livros pelo menos eu posso ler quando ele não tiver olhando.

Js- Pena que eu pensei nisso primeiro.

Ed- Então eu é que vou lustrar as janelas por fora, só assim eu saio de dentro dessa casa um pouco.

JS- Pode até ser, mas eu não vou dobrar as roupas, você é que vai.

Ed- Por que você não fecha os olhos e tenta dormir, talvez isso aconteça nos seus sonhos.

Js- Ahh vai sim, porque eu vou lavar a louça, sabe as regras desse tipo de castigo, um fica com as roupas e o outro com a louça.

Ed- O Jake vai lavar a louça.

Js- Então eu fico com... com... os carros, eu vou lavar os carros e você limpa os tapetes.

Ed- Também eu nem queria, os tapetes já estão limpos é só desenrolar, toma essa bobão.

Js- Eu não vou, e repito, não vou desembrulhar os bibelôs da mamãe.

Ed- Eu já disse que vai, porque eu é que não vou, sabe que ela muda de lugar um milhão de vezes, sem contar o risco de quebrar alguma coisa.

Js- Quebrar alguma coisa, Edie? Um vampiro? Corta essa maninho!

Ed- Agente tira na moeda então.

Js- Ah sim, coroa eu ganho, cara você perde.

Ed- Há-há, muito engraçado.

A discussão ainda rolava quando escutei passos sorrateiros entrando na garagem.

"Feche a porta Jazz."

Era minha irmã tentando me encurralar, ela trazia uma sacola de bebê, o estranho é que não era uma das que Alice comprara para o Ben, eu poderia dizer que era uma das antigas da Nessie, eu não sei dizer direito, ela teve tantas.

Mas a questão não era a sacola, e sim o que tinha dentro dela, eu desejei ardentemente que enxergar através das coisas, como o superman, fosse um dom de vampiro, pois a julgar pela ordem que ela dera ao Jasper e a cara que ela fez pra mim, boa coisa não era.

O Jasper sempre fica do lado dela fechou antes que eu pudesse correr, eu sou rápido então ele acabou ficando preso do lado de fora, o que foi ótimo pois eu não precisava de platéia pra assistir a vingança dela, ela sempre apela pra humilhação.

Eu poderia rasgar aquela porta com as mãos, mas acredite, meus pais não ficariam felizes.

"Quem está rindo agora, em pivete?"

Ela puxou um cinto fino da calça dela, feito de vinil trançado e dobrou na mão como se fosse me bater.

"Eu disse que iria te dar uma surra!"

Ela estava na porta de acesso pra casa, o traíra do Jazz tinha fechado a saída dos carros, eu só tinha duas opções, uma era avançar nela e acabar apanhando por brigar e a outra era...

"OOOOooh Mã-..."

Em um piscar de olhos a mão dela estava na minha boca.

"Pense bem, você vai mesmo querer chamar um adulto aqui?"

Ela destapou a minha boca totalmente segura de que eu não ia continuar gritando.

Ela batia o cinto na própria mão andando de um lado pro outro me prendendo no canto.

"Agora sim, podemos conversar, acho que sabemos bem as regras de privacidade dessa família, principalmente em se tratando de punições."

Ela disse punições batendo o cinto com força na mão.

"Cê tá louca!"

"Psiiiiiu!"

Ela me mandou calar a boca igual a minha mãe.

Eu queria explodir de tão grilado, eu não ia ceder a aquela chantagem ridícula, mas só pra garantir eu fechei a boca.

"Então... acho que sabemos o que acontece com os meninos desobedientes, não é mesmo _Bebê_, eles apanham no bumbum..."

Quando ela falava daquele jeito, me chamando de Bebê, a coisa ia ficar vingativa de verdade.

"Você não é minha mãe! Não pode me bater!"

Ela tinha um olhar malvado do rosto.

"Ah é bebezinho da mamãe... então deixe me pensar em outra solução... um menino mau desobedece a mamãe e o papai dele... ele tem que apanhar certo? Eu posso... letra **A:** Como uma boa irmã mais velha, dar a esse menininho malvado uma pequena punição, ou posso... letra **B: **Chamar o papai dele e contar o que ele fez... deixe me ver... acho que vou de letra** B! **Oh pa-..."

Eu pulei na boca dela com a mão.

"Não, não por favor, faça você!"

Já sei, já sei! Fiquei maluco, certo?

Errado! Tem noção do que meu pai faria comigo se soubesse de mais essa? Acho que se não fosse pela minha mãe, eu já tinha apanhado por invadir a punição do Jake.

"Fazer o quê?"

Ela começou a humilhação, eu odiava aquilo, Emmett e Rosalie aprontavam o inferno com Alice e comigo, toda vez que tinham a oportunidade, ele já deu até mamadeira pra nós no dia das crianças.

"Eu quero ouvir, Bebê, o que você quer que eu faça."

Ela disse sorrindo, eu tive vontade de chorar de tanta raiva mas ela nunca ia me deixar viver com isso, bem como não ia desistir até que eu dissesse as palavras.

"Me bate."

Eu disse baixinho, mas ela não se satisfez.

"Oh...que garotinho mais mal educado, nem pediu por favor."

Merda!Ela ia me pagar mais cedo ou mais tarde por aquilo, eu tenho a eternidade pra bolar alguma coisa.

"Por favor, me bate."

Eu disse mas não a satisfiz.

"Maninha."

Ela cobrou.

Eu cerrei os lábios quase avançando nela e falei.

"Por favor, me bate, maninha."

Ela colocou as mãos no rosto fazendo aquele olhar de piedade humilhante.

"Ooooh que coisinha mais fofa da maninha, mas eu não entendi, onde o Bebê vai apanhar, fala pra maninha fala!"

"Na bunda! Por favor maninha bate na minha BUNDA!"

Eu disse rangendo os dentes de raiva, ela já estava passando dos limites.

"Cuidado pra não gritar Bêbezinho, não vai querer que ninguém nos ouça."

Ela mexeu na bolça e puxou uma chupeta.

"Pronto, põe isso na boca assim o bebezinho da maninha não grita mais, e a palavra é bumbum, o papai não vai querer lavar a boca desse bebê com sabão, vai?"

Eu sabia que se eu cuspisse ela poderia inventar algo pior, ela é muito cruel, então eu aceitei na esperança de que sua vingança acabasse logo.

"Agora vamos tentar mais uma vez... _por favor maninha bate no meu bumbum_...sem tirar a chupeta."

"_Deus! Como eu a odeio."_

A chupeta na minha boca fez minha voz ficar engraçada e infantil.

"_Pu favo, naninha, date no meu bumbum."_

"KKKKKKK Ai que fofo! O Emm ia adorar isso!kkkkk."

Ela ria histericamente da minha humilhação.

"Agora curve-se no capo, eu vou te dar três cintadas."

Ele apontou para o capo do carro do meu pai e bateu na mão de novo pra fazer medo em mim.

Eu me curvei ainda com a chupeta na boca, eu sabia que se cuspisse ia dar merda.

Então ela passou de todos os limites.

"Ué Bebê, não vejo vejo bumbum nenhum, só vejo os bolsos de uma calça."

"Vá se ferrar ROSE!"

Eu disse jogando a chupeta no chão.

"Eu vou contar tudo pro papai!"

Eu disse apontando na direção do escritório.

É claro que eu estava blefando, se eu contasse ela ia se ferrar, mas eu ia me ferrar também, para o meu traseiro, ainda era vantagem levar três cintadas com aquele cintinho ridículo, de uma irmã que nem gosta quando eu apanho, do que acertar um copo derramando com meu pai.

"Vá em frente Bebê."

Ela disse descontraída cruzando os braços.

Busquei em sua mente alguma menção de blefe mas tudo que encontrei foram os números ordinais em português brasileiro.

Eu deitei no capo e puxei a calça jeans com os olhos fechados de tanta vergonha.

Ela pegou o cós da minha cueca e puxou também.

Ela começou a rir e fazer aquela voz de mimo irritante.

"Olha que bumbumzinho mais fofo e redondinho, é como a mamãe sempre diz, como é mesmo? Ah sim...'o _bumbum do Edward é perfeitinho_.' Acho até que merece uma coisa."

Eu comecei a chorar escondido de tanta vergonha, eu não só tava com a bunda de fora na frente da minha irmã, como ela estava tirando sarro de mim e repetindo as palavras mais constrangedoras que eu detesto ouvir minha mãe dizer.

Ouvi mais uma vez a maldita sacola, depois senti algo pegajoso com aroma de talco no meu traseiro.

Ela passou pomada pra bebê na minha bunda!

"Pára Rose, não tem mais graça, bate logo."

Eu implorei e pela minha voz deu pra saber que eu estava chorando.

Ouvi a droga da sacola outra vez, o que ela ia fazer agora?

"Por que você vai levar essas cintadas Bebê?"

Ela perguntou como o meu pai, e eu respondi pra acabar com aquilo o mais rápido o possível.

"Porque eu entrei na sua mente."

"Booom, isso mesmo, então agora que está pronto."

Apertei os olhos com força esperando a cintada, mas o que ouvi foi um flash.

Puxei a minha calça com o susto, mas foto já tinha sido tirada.

Ela balançava o papel que acabara de sair da antiga polaroide que eu mesmo dera a ela há anos atrás.

"O QUE? VOCÊ ME PAGA ROSE!"

Ela sacudia a foto pra cima longe do meu alcance.

"É lógico que eu não ia te bater idiotinha! Kkkkkkk. Mas agora eu tenho o retrato da sua bunda cheia de pomada pra bebê, pra mostrar pra todo mundo, da próxima vez que você xeretar a minha cabeç "

Eu pulava tentando pegar, mas não podia estragar os carros.

Ela ria do meu esforço sacudindo a foto.

"kkkkkk E se você contar para os nossos pais sobre a existência dessa foto, eu conto pro resto da família como foi que eu consegui."

"ME DÁ ISSO!"

"kkkkkkkk _por favor maninha bate no meu bumbum _kkkkkkkkk."

"Valeu Jazz, estamos quites!"

Ela pois a foto na na sacola junto com a chupeta e as outras provas do crime e saiu contando vitória, enquanto Jasper abria a porta da garagem.

"Mas que barulheira é essa aqui?"

Perguntou a minha mãe ao passar pela Rose na porta, a maquiavélica da minha irmã só deu de ombros como que não sabia de nada.

"Vocês dois não deviam estar trabalhando? E o que o senhor faz do lado de fora dessa casa, esqueceu que está de castigo?"

Antes que o Jasper respondesse a pergunta retórica ela já estava grudada na orelha dele puxando pra dentro."

"Eu quero essas ferramentas em seus devidos lugares agora mesmo!"

Ela disse apontando para a bagunça que Rose e eu fizemos enquanto eu a perseguia na tentativa desesperada de pegar a foto da minha bunda.

"Sim senhora."

Dissemos em uníssono.

A droga da garagem durou mais tempo do que devia, quando estamos com preguiça tudo parece tipo... pra sempre.

Quando entramos pela porta minha mãe já tinha trocado de vítima, ela estava acabando com o Jake porque sua roupa estava imunda, ele explicava que era porque vestiu na floresta e ela mandava ele pro banho como se fosse um menino que estava brincando com lama no quintal.

"O que vocês dois estão olhando? Vão tomar banho também."

Minha mãe era obcecada com essa história de banho, estávamos sujos, mas era de sabão, na hora de lavar os carros rolou uma descontraçãozinha, mas era só trocar de roupa, não estávamos correndo na floresta.

Alcançamos o Jake no topo da escada e ele aproveitou pra nos dar uma informação importante.

"Ei, eu não quis falar pra ela antes de falar pro Carlisle, mas..."

Ele olhou para os lados e sussurrou.

"Eu ví os vampiros que queriam matar a Rose, eu ia tentar contra eles sozinho, mas antes que eu completasse a emboscada, percebi que estavam conversando e resolvi ouvir a conversa deles, eles vão voltar em uma semana, quando Benjamim estiver pronto pra se mudar, viram o dia da mudança ao ler o futuro do Emm e da Rose."

Por falar em Emmett, ouvimos o grito dele depois de uma escovada, acompanhado pelo grito da Nessie.

"_PEFT!*__AAAAAAAAuuuuu"_

"_PEFT!*__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

"_Aiii vovô para! Não foi culpa dele!"_

"_Ainda bem que você sabe, mocinha, por que sua vez já tá chegando. Venha aqui!"_

Já estavamos nos dispersando para nossos respectivos banheiros quando Nessie passou por mim como um ráio, ou pelo menos tentou passar.

"Onde a senhorita pensa que vai?"

Eu agarrei-a pelo braço, mas ela continuou tentando escapar, até que ela viu o meu olhar e congelou.

"Lembra-se do que eu disse pra você antes, o que ira acontecer se você não acertasse as contas com seu avô?"

"Não papai, por favor, eu vou voltar pra lá."

Ela tentou soltar o punho da minha mão olhando para o Jacob e para o tio Jasper com tamanho desespero que de repente comecei a me acalmar de forma estranha.

"Jasper, pare com isso."

Eu não sou o meu pai, então ele logicamente não me obedeceu, mas mesmo grogue de tanta calma minha mente não mudou, eu virei-me em direção ao meu pai e Emmett e arrastei a meliante que não tirava os olhos de Jacob, ele sabe as regras e apenas moveu os ombros com olhar de pena.

"Belo protetor você!"

Ela disse começando a chorar, quando chegamos diante do meu pai, ela já tinha o rosto todo molhado.

"Vovô, desculpa por favor..."

Ela disse já pensando no que seu pedido de desculpas poderia causar, ela não dá ponto sem nó.

Emmett olhou pra ela então pra mim e pro meu pai e partiu em defesa dela.

"Pai, o senhor disse que era o senhor que ia bater nela."

Meu pai ainda tentou.

"Edward eu cuido disso, venha aqui Renesmee."

Mas antes que ela se soltasse para obedece-lo, eu apelei para algo que nunca falha, a palavra de Carlisle Cullen.

"Acredito que temos um trato, se ela não obedecesse ao senhor, eu teria permissão pra resolver o assunto."

"Emmett, vamos."

Foi tudo que ele disse, me dando apoio total.

"Mas pai..."

"Eu disse vamos, Emmett."

Ela arregalou os olhos como se tivesse sido traída.

"NÃOOOOOOOO!"

Ela gritou começando seu teatro.

"Renesmee, sem gritos."

Eu disse puxando o punho dela com força.

Meu pai não reagiu por fora, mas pensou pra mim, sem que ela percebesse.

"_Se você passar dos limites ou deixar uma marquinha se quer nessa menina, eu acabo com você, entendeu Edward Cullen?"_

"Ele é o seu pai, não vai te fazer nenhum mal."

Foi o que ele disse com o rosto dela entre as mãos.

Emmett já ia me fazer uma ameaça qualquer ou coisa do tipo, mas meu pai agarrou o braço dele.

"Emmett fique fora disso."

Os dois saíram e eu soltei o braço dela.

Ou melhor ela se soltou e correu pra o outro lado.

Chorando e com aquela cara de birra.

Eu sabia que não ia ser fácil, que viu minhas histórias de disciplina e me considerou mimado antes de me casar, saberia que estou pagando com juros e correção monetária cada vez que exagerei por causa que umas palmadas.

Meu pai assumiu a disciplina de Nessie assim que ela deixou o corpinho de criança e começou a ter aparenceia de adolescente, ele quis que ela entendesse desde de cedo que embora fosse acalçar a idade dos pais, sempre tria alguém a quem responder a disciplina, como lider da familia ele assumiu a disciplina dela.

Mas o fato de ela ser minha filha e ainda ter apenas dez anos de idade, mesmo estando num corpo apenas dois anos mais novo que o meu, me dá o direito de discipliná-la também.

Eu odeio encostar um dedo que seja nela, mas as vezes ela passa dos limites e meu pai acaba permitindo que Bella e eu assumamos o controle.

Ela morre de medo disso, porque meu pai so trisca a mão nela, ela faz um escânda-lo então ele considera a disciplina entregue, ele vem com um papinho de meio humana, de que o susto já valeu, mas pra mim é só mimo de vô.

Diga-me o que quiser, mas meu pai bate nela e no outro dia ela tá aprontando de novo.

Mas quando ela cai na minha mão ou da Bella, agente tem sossego por um bom tempo.

Eu não bato pra machucar, mas eu pelo menos bato de verdade e ela sabe disso, por isso o desespero.

"Vem aqui, Renesmee!"

"Não, você vai me bateeer!"

"RENESMEE CARLIE SWAN CULLEN!"

Eu nunca conseguia o efeito que meu pai conseguia com um nome completo, na verdade ao inves de vir ela começou a sapatear.

Eu olhei com um olhar gelado e sai de lá, e ela sabia o que eu estava indo buscar.

A última coisa que eu ouvir por tras da porta que eu batera atras de mim foi o grito implorando, nada de sapateado nem desaforos, ela sabia que a coisa tinha ficado séria.

"O meu cinto da disciplina não, desculpa papai, DESCULPAAA!"

Eu esperava não desenterrar aquela droga do fundo da minha gaveta nunca mais, ainda mais depois dela esperimentar o cinto da disciplina do meu pai no escritório, eu pensei que tinha me livrado dessa, mas minha filha está levando esssa história de disciplina na brincadeira, e chegou a hora de falar sério, antes que algo mais sério ainda aconteça por falta de limite.

**A/N: Vocês devem estar querendo me matar por parar agora, mas acredite esse acontecimento tem tudo a ver com o próximo capítulo em que voltaremos à reserva, prometo muita disciplina no próximo capítulo.**


	29. 26 Infantilidade à flor da pele

**Ohh povo afobado kkkkkk, adivinhou quem deduziu, pela mudança do avatar, que o problema aconteceu de novo, mas depois eu fiquei foi sem tempo mesmo, mas sem mais delongas chegou o próximo capítulo, divirtam-se, volto assim que possível.**

**Boas vindas: hj3ckj, Jasminy, AC, Faith Fox**

**Capítulo 26**

**"Infantilidade à flor da pele"**

**POV Nessie**

"RENESMEE CARLIE SWAN CULLEN!"

Comecei a sapatear, era estranho pra uma garota num corpo de debutante, mas é fácil se sentir com dez anos, quando seu pai de dezessete grita seu nome completo pra te dar uma surra.

Era só o começo, o plano era, eu começaria um escândalo, ele perderia as estribeiras, meu avô e minha avó viriam ao meu socorro, eu acabaria levando umas palmadinhas do vovô Carlisle e caso encerrado.

Mas meu plano foi por água abaixo, ele se quer falou alguma coisa, só olhou pra mim com um olhar que eu conhecia bem, desde o dia em que eu fugi pra reserva e quase matei todo mundo de desespero.

Naquele dia ele me deu uma baita surra de cinto, foi a primeira vez, ele guardou o cinto e disse que era o meu cinto da disciplina, desde de então só apanhei com ele em casos extremos.

Era sempre a mesma coisa, ele fazia aquela cara de quem dizia 'foi você quem pediu', e sempre em silêncio mórbido, ia buscar o cinto.

Quando morávamos no chalé, ele ficava no quarto do castigo, atrás da porta, que nem o do meu avô no escritório.

Tremo só de pensar.

Mas depois que viemos pra cá, ele fica guardado na gaveta do meu pai, só saiu de lá no dia em que eu menti pra minha mãe e passei a noite numa festa rave.

Mas isso é uma história do ano passado, eu pensei que nunca mais veria aquela coisa de novo, principalmente depois que meus avós assumiram a minha disciplina.

Eu sabia que abusava do privilégio de ser metade humana, meu avô nunca me bateu igual bate nos meus pais e nos meus tios, na verdade nunca vi meus pais apanharem, isso seria pra lá de estranho, mas eu sabia que eles apanhavam, até o tio _Jazz_ apanha.

Quando vi a porta fechar nas costas do meu pai, eu gritei por piedade, pus o máximo de desespero na minha voz e gritei bem alto, na esperança de que meu avô ouvisse o que estava prestes a acontecer.

"O meu cinto da disciplina não, desculpa papai, DESCULPAAA!"

Eu nem tinha pensado no próximo plano caso aquele não funcionasse, quando a porta abriu novamente e meu pai passou por ela, sozinho para o meu azar, sem vovô e vovó pra impedir, sem tio Jazz pra acalmar, sem tio Emmett pra interferir, sem mamãe pra discutir, sem tia Alice pra negociar, sem tia Rose pra entrar na frente, nem Jacob pra proteger.

Eu estava mesmo sozinha nessa, pelo visto todos os Cullen, estavam achando que eu precisava entrar na linha, ninguém fazia isso melhor que meu pai, eu faria tudo pra voltar atrás e não ter que ser disciplinada por ele, e verdade seja dita, depois de uma dessas eu procuro não repetir a doze por um bom tempo.

Ele nunca me machucou ou passou dos limites comigo, mas ele mostra bem onde esse _limite_ fica.

Sei que faço teatro pra não apanhar, mas quando vi o cinto na mão dele comecei a chorar de verdade, não ia ser bonito, eu realmente tinha passado dos limites, eu gritei com meu avô, eu fugi, eu discuti meu castigo, eu dei uma birra eu fiz tudo que um Cullen não deve fazer.

Ele não fez nenhum discurso, só veio em minha direção, eu me encolhi com as mãos pra frente, a vontade de correr era enorme, mas correr do vampiro mais rápido da família só poderia dar em merda.

"Papai, peraí paizinho, vamos conversar, eu vou ser boazinha, eu vou parar com isso, eu não vou gritar mais não, eu juro, eu jurooooo!"

Eu já encerrei meu último e inútil pedido de clemencia, já chorando, pois ele pegou meu braço virando meu traseiro pra ele e desceu o cinto na minha coxa.

SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAAAiiiii

SHLAP!* AiAiAiAAAAAAAAAiiiii

SHLAP!* AAAAAA desculpaaaaaAAAAAA

Ele alternava cintadas nas minhas pernas e na minha bunda me fazendo pular, mas nada que me livrasse do seu aperto firme no meu braço.

SHLAP!* aaaaaaaaaaa

SHLAP!*AAAAArraiiiii

SHLAP!*AAAAAAAAAiiiii

SHLAP!* Aaaaaarraiii

SHLAP!* AAAAAAAA

SHLAP!* Arraaaaaaaaaiii papai

SHLAP!*Hhaaaaaa para papai.

Eu já tinha contado dez quando coloquei a mão no traseiro, ele não ia ter coragem de bater o cinto nela.

"**Tira mão, Renesmee!"**

Eu sei que era loucura desobedecer naquela altura do campeonato, mas estava funcionando, pelo menos ele parou de me bater.

A parte ruim é, ter um pai leitor de mentes nessas horas.

"Ah é?"

Ele disse indignado ou ouvir minha mente, ele mal podia acreditar que até nessa hora, eu estava tramando alguma coisa.

Até que não era tão difícil assim de acreditar, eu sempre estava.

"Eu vou te ensinar mocinha, quando eu mandar você obedece, você ia ganhar só mais duas cintadas, eu tinha decidido te dar só doze, mas agora você vai ganhar umas boas palmadas no meu colo, então eu quero ver onde é que você vai por essa mão."

"Nãaaaaaao, no colo nãooo."

Eu odiava apanhar no colo, era infantil, constrangedor, minhas bochechas ficavam tão vermelha quanto a minha bunda.

Eu tentei resistir, mas com sua força muito maior que a minha, meu pai me levantou como uma pluma e me deitou no seu colo como se eu fosse um bebê.

"Agora você vai aprender uma bela lição mocinha."

Já de bruços olhando pro tapete, senti minha calça descendo, eu chorei de vergonha, mas a vergonha se misturou com a dor fazendo meu choro aumentar ainda mais.

PAFT!* AAAAAiiiiiiii

Minha bunda estava em chamas pelas cintadas, mas ele não ligou, com minhas mãos presas no colo dele com facilidade, ele me encheu de palmadas, enquanto eu fazia valer meus dez anos e chorava como uma uma garotinha teimosa, sacudindo as pernas e implorando pra ele parar.

PAFT!* aaiai papai

PAFT!* para paizinhoooo

PAFT!* ta doeeeeedooooooo

PAFT!* Aiaiiiiii P AFT!*descuuuuuulpa

PAFT!* PAFT!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PAFT!* PAFT!* TÁ DOEEEEEENNDOOOOO

"**É pra doer Renesmee!"**

PAFT!* PAFT!* PAFT!* AAAAAAAAA VOVÔOOOOOOOO!

"**Chama seu avô, mais uma vez pra você ver!"**

Eu sabia que seria loucura, mas se eu chamasse meu avô mais uma vez, ele com certeza iria aparecer com tio Jazz e companhia, porque o papai ia ficar tão irritado, que o vovô não ia deixar ele por as mãos em mim.

"SOCORRO VOVÔOO!"

Gritei a plenos pulmões, mas meu pai não fez o que eu esperava, ele vestiu minha calcinha de volta, me colocou no canto e falou comigo com uma calma que me fez pensar que era coisa do meu tio, mas pra o meu azar, não era.

Você vai ficar aqui nesse canto de castigo, e eu vou lá fora buscar uma vara e acabar com ela no seu traseiro, garota.

"_Fudeu tudo!"_

PAFT!**** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ele deu uma palmada tão forte que eu fiquei na ponta dos pés.

"Olha essa boca!"

Eu olhei pra ele sentida, com raiva, com aquela cara de quem está pronto pra dar uma resposta mal criada, mas eu sou esperta o suficiente pra perceber quando os meus créditos acabaram.

Mas isso não impediu minha mente de revidar.

"BOCA?! QUE BOCA EU NEM FALEI NADA! ISSO É QUE DÁ OUVIR O QUE NÃO É DA CONTA DA GENTE!"

"Ren**eeesmee...**"

Ele disse meu nome me olhando com o canto dos olhos.

"Que que é que fooooooiii, mas que drogaaa!"

Então eu, que já estava me contendo, explodi chorando de raiva, igual a tia Rose faz.

Eu comecei a soluçar e enterrei o rosto na parede com uma imensa vontade de afunda-la com um soco.

"Você vai ver o que é que foi..."

Ele estava sendo um exemplo de compassividade, mas eu sabia bem que era pra não atrair o vovô.

Eu olhava pra janela do quarto e só queria uma coisa, sumir, desaparecer, então me deu mais raiva ainda, porque nem isso eu posso como um adolescente normal, em menos de uma hora um dos 9 já estaria me trazendo pela orelha, qualquer um deles até o tio Emmett era capaz de me dar uma surra lá mesmo onde eu fosse encontrada.

Meu tio nunca me bateu, pois travessuras eu faço junto com ele, quando faço coisas perigosas ele ameaça, fica sério e fala de esquentar o meu traseiro, mas como sei que não vai rolar, eu começo a rir, então ele ameaça de contar para os meus pais ou para o meu avô, daí a coisa muda de figura.

Meu pai demorou, fiquei desconfiada e esperançosa, desconfiada dele estar tornando meu castigo pior, e esperançosa imaginando que talvez meu vovozinho lindo estivesse tendo a chance de interferir.

Mas a porta abriu, meu pescoço virou-se automaticamente, quase que sem a minha permissão, e lá estava ela verde e fina, eram as piores, as varadas que eu levava era de vara comum, não como aqueles galhos que meu avô chama de vara que ele usa pra bater nos filhos dele.

Mas minha parte humana sabe muito bem que as fininhas resistentes são cortantes e dolorosa.

Eu sei que deveria confiar na regra do meu meu avô de "corrigir" sem deixar marcas, mas para né, qual seriam as chances do meu traseiro com aquela maldita vara.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, meus hormônios são tão injustos comigo, às vezes o desequilíbrio entre ser criança e adolescente ao mesmo tempo confunde a minha cabeça, eu deveria ter temido como qualquer criança, mas o que eu fiz foi responder como qualquer adolescente.

"Obrigada pelo presente de aniversário, Edward, não tinha embrulho pra presente não?"

Eu disse com tanta rebeldia, que sem querer ou planejar eu consegui o que eu quisera antes, irritá-lo além do limite, ele fez uma cara de monstro eu senti e ouvi o seu peito rugir cerrando os dentes.

"EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ MENINA MALCRIADA!"

A adolescente deu a lugar à criança, eu queria muito mesmo engolir cada uma daquelas sete palavras, uma a uma de volta, ele ia sim acabar comigo, eu chamei ele de Edward, crime inafiançável, ele ia me mostrar que era meu pai da pior forma possível.

E tremi quando a vara cortou o ar, meus joelhos tremeram, meu estômago afundou, minha barriga esfriou, e na primeira varada senti minhas pernas molharem.

Eu fiz xixi nas calças de tanto medo daquela surra.

Meu desespero não me deixou perceber que meu avô tinha entrado, quando eu olhei ele tinha um aperto firme no punho do meu pai com uma das mãos enquanto tirava a vara da mão dele com a outra.

Não deu nem tempo de respirar de alívio, com a mesma mão que ele segurara o punho do meu pai, ele agarrou o meu.

SUÍCH!*** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAiiiiii

"**Peça desculpas pra o seu pai!"**

SUÍCH!*** SUÍCH!*** AIIIiiiiiiêeeeee

**Pessa! **SUÍCH!*** Desculpaaaaaaa!

"**Desculpa o quê?" **SUÍCH!* SUÍCH!*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA Papai, papaaai, Desculpa paipai!

"Escolha um castigo adequado pra ela, mas sem bater, você está nervoso e ela já apanhou o suficiente."

Ele disse num tom normal sem bronca, nem parecia uma ordem, ainda bem que as palavra do meu avô era sempre respeitada.

Ele saiu levando a maldita vara, mas não antes de dar apoio ao meu pai com um aperto no ombro.

O papai ficou ali parado, de olhos fechados com a ponte do nariz entre os dedos, tempo suficiente pra eu contar até cem.

"Seus presentes estão todos confiscados."

Eu abri a boca, mas nada saiu dela.

Eu queria gritar de tanta raiva, era injusto, não fora ele que me dera todos eles, eu tinha ganhado coisas que vinha almejando havia um longo tempo, tem ideia da quantidade de vezes que ouvi "Quando você fizer quinze anos."

Era de longe minha pior festa de aniversário, eu realmente queria gritar espernear, me rebelar, mas precisava perceber o quanto era a pior ideia no momento.

No momento, mas isso não queria dizer que meu pai não pagaria caro por aquela decisão, em se tratando de pirraça eu sou a rainha, nem a tia Rose ganha de mim.

"Se você acha que não me importo..."

A voz dele me tirou do meus próprios pensamentos.

"Então você não valoriza nada do que fizemos pra tornar seu aniversário e a sua despedida da reserva uma noite especial e tudo que não valorizamos na vida acabamos perdendo."

Ele devia estar muito nervoso, pois nada do que ele disse tinha haver com meus pensamentos rebeldes anteriores, menos mal.

A parte ruim era que se ele não ouvira o meus pensamentos, significava que estivera realmente nos dele, empenhado logicamente em me ferrar.

"Você não anda merecendo nada disso, você tem tudo à sua volta, privilégios que ninguém aqui tem, mas na hora de agir de acordo, você mente, trapaceia, desrespeita e pirraça como se fosse totalmente dona do mundo, pois bem, sinto lhe informar, você não manda no mundo Renesmee Carlie, nem na família Cullen, a partir de hoje você vai ter de fazer por merecer as coisas, e se fizer por merecer uma surra, é o que você vai ter toda vez que for necessário, da próxima vez que seu avô for te bater, trate de agir como todos nessa família ou o meu acordo de entregar a ele sua disciplina quando tiver adolescente estará quebrado, eu posso ter aparência de 17, mas já vivi mais de 100 anos sua garotinha mimada!"

Eu revirei os olhos para o sermão interminável.

"E você não vira os olhos pra mim não, você só vai ver cada um desses presentes no seu verdadeiro aniversário de 15 anos, você quer agir como uma garota de 10, então será tratada como uma."

"Eu **tenho** 10!"

Nem percebi, quando vi já tinha respondido, ele ficou pasmo com minha coragem e rebeldia.

"**Saia da minha frente garota, antes que eu esqueça o que meu pai pediu e encoste minhas mão em você."**

Saí correndo e chorando como qualquer garota de dez anos faria, revoltada e sozinha, ninguém naquela casa estava nem aí pra mim, eu podia sumir que ninguém daria falta.

As punições na família Cullen sempre acabavam com palavras carinhosas, pedidos de desculpas e promessas de bom comportamento, e não com gritos de, _saia da minha frente. _

Eu entrei debaixo da minha cama, não queria ver ninguém, mas pior do que não ver ninguém, era não ter que mandar ninguém ir embora, pois nenhum deles veio, nem mesmo o Jake, pelo visto ele tinha se tornado mesmo um Cullen como todos os outros.

As vozes de todos conversando pela casa, embora não afetasse meus ouvidos como os deles, eram irritantes.

Eles não queria nem saber de mim, algum assunto mais importante os manteve à distância, eu não duvidaria nem um pouco que fosse o lindo _bebezinho_ Bejamim _Carlisle_ Cullen.

Eles que façam bom proveito.

Eu queria gritar e fazer um escândalo de tanta raiva, só de pensar no tamanho da injustiça que sofri por ajudar um amigo...Como se eles não mentissem o tempo todo para a sociedade...Pode até ser por um bem maior, mas ajudar o Seth também bem era um bem maior.

Eu fiquei tão magoada com cada um deles, minha mãe e minha avó nem se manifestaram, minha tia Alice e meu tio Jasper fnigiram que nem era com eles, bom, na verdade não era, mas deveria ser de acordo com o "amor" que eles dizem sentir por mim, Jake e o vovô simplesmente me abandonaram à própria sorte ao invés de me protegerem como sempre, e o tio Emm mais a tia Rose, com certeza devem estar muito ocupados paparicando o novo neném...

Mas também eu nem queria mais ser o neném da família, eu já tenho um corpo de moça agora, tenho seios e tudo, posso até arranjar um namorado se eu quiser, me casar e me mudar pra bem longe daqui, formar minha própria família, com pessoas que ligam pra mim de verdade.

Mais de uma hora se passou e ninguém apareceu.

Então resolvi testar a minha teoria de que ninguém sentia a minha falta.

Peguei o memito e sai sorrateiramente pela janela do meu quarto, ainda vi de longe gestos acalorados de uma discussão pela parede de vidro.

Ninguém me viu, e provavelmente não veriam, quando finalmente notassem eu já teria conseguido o que nenhum Cullen conseguiu, todos fracassaram ou fugir dessa casa de malucos.

Minha espinha esfriou, quando lembrei que ninguém conseguira, pois lembrei-me também do resultado desse fracasso.

O tio Emm me conta sempre de quando eles se mudaram pra cá e tiveram seu Primeiro Problema em Forks, ele pensou que meu avô não o amava e acabou fugindo e sendo pego pela minha avó na reserva, e depois meu avô quase matou ele de tanto bater, e ele está de castigo até hoje sem poder andar sozinho.

É claro que a parte de quase matar só pode ser exagero, meu tio é o filho mais exagerando de todos eles.

Eu tenho direito de ser quem eu sou e viver como eu quero, vou virar nômade, igual aos vampiros legais de rumam pelas florestas sem rumo caçando, nunca mais comerei comida humana de novo, e vou assaltar aos bancos de sangue e me alimentar daquela maravilha de que me lembro até hoje.

"Que bela rebelde é você Renesmee... Se fosse rebelde de verdade fazia que nem o Edward e saia pra caçar humanos, vivendo la vida lôca."

Eu disse pra mim mesmo tentando me convencer de que aquelas palavras saíram mesmo de dentro de mim.

Nada a ver comigo, no fundo eu sabia que eu era só uma garotinha mimada em uma tentativa inútil e patética de chamar a atenção.

Me deu vontade de chorar e então decidi voltar pra minha casa antes que alguém notasse a minha ausência.

"RENEEEEEMEEEE!"

"Merda! Merda! Merda!"

Eles notaram, qual seria a chance de convencê-los de que foi só um impulso e que eu já ia voltar?

Eu já estava pensando no discurso de desculpas ou uma mentira qualquer pra contar e num jeito de confundir a cabeça do meu pai com outros pensamentos, quando lembrei do motivo maior que prendiam todos em uma ocupação mais importante do que a birra da garotinha mimada em baixo da cama.

Os vmapiros estranhos.

"Meu Deus, eles iam arrancar a minha pele!"

Os vampiros? Nãaao! A minha família.

Eles devem estar loucos.

Minha mente me dizia pra correr em direção a eles, mas minha bunda dolorida me fez correr pra caverna do clubinho.

Onde Clear eu fizemos o juramento de amizade Eterna.

Ninguém conhecia o lugar, depois que Clear se mudou eu nunca mais voltei, mas uma caverna não pode ter se desfeito assim, ainda mais numa reserva protegida por lei contra ações destrutivas do seres humanos.

Quando cheguei à entrada da caverna dei de cara ou melhor, de costas, com meu amigo Seth.

"UOu!"

"O que faz aqui na minha caverna, sua maluquinha? Tem vampiros extranhos à solta não sabia?"

Ele me pegou pelos ombros, indignado.

"Aí é que está, Seth, eles vão me matar!"

Eu disse em desespero.

"Não em quanto eu tiver aqui."

Eu podia jurar que Seth crescer uns 10 centímetros pelo menos, de tão protetor que ele se tornou.

"Nenhum vampiro forasteiro vai chegar perto da minha amiga!"

"Não Seth, eu estou falando_ deles_ e não deles."

Apontei o queixo na direção em que ficava a minha casa e ele mesmo com sua audição escutou os gritos.

"Tu tá louca garota! Precisa voltar, eles devem estar mortos de preocupação."

Ele nem percebeu o trocadilho sobre mortos que em outra situação nos levaria a gaitadas, pegou no meu braço como se fosse me guiar de volta.

"Não Seth! Deixa eles se acalmarem, só um pouco, eu acabei de levar uma surra do meu pai, se ele colocar as mãos em mim agora, nem o vovô vai ser capaz de me salvar, ele vai me matar e matar meu vô limpar a sujeira."

Entra na caverna eu vou ver se da pra disfarçar o seu cheiro.

Ele me empurrou pra dentro.

"Vira de costas não olha, eu vou tirar a roupa pra me transformar."

Eu virei as costas pra ele e ainda tampei os olhos com as duas mãos, em seguida escutei o rosnado de lobo.

Foi rápido ele se esfregou na caverna e nas árvores mais próximas e o trabalho estava pronto.

Em minutos ele já estava vestido e de volta com a mão no meu ombro me guiando mais pra dentro da caverna.

"Seth, o que quis dizer com minha caverna, essa caverna é minha e da Clear."

Ele riu da coincidência e me explicou que já fazia anos que ele vinha pra caverna quando queria ficar sozinho.

Mas antes que explicasse sobre o pacto que minha amiga e eu fizemos, começamos a escutar alguns snifs de final de choro, parecia voz de menina.

"QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?"

Ele gritou tentando uma resposta que veio um tanto rude.

"Vão embora, eu quero ficar só."

A voz era inconfundível era uma das gêmeas Uley, a boazinha, a malvada tinha uma voz estridente, diferente da rouca que ecoara pelo local.

"É Lígia Uely, não reconhece?"

Eu disse sussurrando, Seth deu de ombros.

Não, estudamos em turmas diferentes, somos de matilhas diferentes e Sam prende muito elas, nunca cheguei a ver nenhuma delas de perto, mesmo nas festas elas estão sempre separadas de mim, acho que causa da Leah, ou sei lá.

Nos não demos ouvidos a ela, pelo contrário nos aproximamos.

Ela estava com os joelhos curvados e sou rosto estava enterrado nos braços cruzados em cima deles.

"Porque você está chorando menina?"

Eu perguntei sem esperar resposta, mas o certo era perguntar, e pra minha surpresa, numa voz chorosa e sentida ela respondeu.

"Meu pai me bateu..."

Seth tinha apanhado e ele sabia que eu sabia disso, e a menos que ele fosse idiota sabia muito bem que eu apanhara também, sem querer a resposta de Lígia nos fez cair na rizada.

"Não tem graça!"

Ela ergueu os olhos pra brigar conosco, mas antes que disséssemos a ela que estávamos no mesmo barco, o que era pra ser uma briga virou um momento estranho, estranho e bonito, bonito e...mágico.

Seth arregalou os olhos com uma adoração facilmente notada e colocou a mão no rosto dela enxugando as lágrimas dos seus olhos igualmente arregalados.

Ou eu bebi sangue estragado ou estava presenciando um fenômeno impar.

Um imprimit duplo, quase me esqueci que a garota era lobo também.

Foi até constrangedor, tomara que ele não fossem tomados pelo impulso e fizessem cachorrinhos na minha frente.

Eu sei que eles não são loucos nem nada, mas vai saber quanto de animal tem nessa história de imprimit, afinal eram dois instintos de lobo ao mesmo tempo.

"SEEEEEEEEETH!"

Era a voz desesperada de Leah, quase tão desesperada quanto as vozes que gritaram meu nome anteriormente

Ei, ei, ei... Eu sei, momento lindo, mas temos um problema aqui.

Antes que eu continuasse a ressaltar o óbvio, a voz de Emily soou buscando pela nossa parceira de fuga.

"LÍIIIIIIIIGIAAAAA!"

Fiquem quietas, eu cobri a passagem com árvores derribadas como sempre faço quando não quero ser achado, o meu cheiro lá fora cobriu o de vocês, Leah vai pensar que eu passei por aqui, os Cullen serão confundidos, e Emily nem tem faro pra achar ninguém, temos algum tempo pra pensar no que fazer.

Ficamos em silêncio e depois de passos, escutamos vozes na entrada camuflada da caverna.

"_Estou procurando meu irmão, preciso achá-lo antes que minha mãe volte, ou ele estará com sérios problemas."_

"_E eu estou procurando por Lígia ela fugiu depois de ganhar uma surra do Sam, ele está desesperado se sentindo culpado, mas eu sei bem o que essa garota está precisando, onde já se viu, sumir desse jeito depois do que soubemos sobre o perigo que nos ronda, tomara que ela só esteja fazendo hora com a nossa cara."_

A voz de Emily era irritada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

Depois do que ouvimos, o caso do Seth estava resolvido, sua mãe ainda não sabia de sua fuga era só ele voltar pra casa com a irmã, tudo que ele iria ganhar seria um tapa na nuca e um sermão interminável.

Já a outra e eu estávamos ferradas, e ele não me deixaria aqui pra morrer sozinha e por mais ciúmes que eu sentisse, muito menos à Lígia.

Ele a abraçou pois ela começou a chorar, ninguém merece ser adolescente, o primeiro abraço deles era por medo de apanhar em casa! Pior que isso é além de ser adolescente ser criança ao mesmo tempo.

As vozes continuaram com promessa de disciplina lá fora quando de repente Emily deu, ao que parecia, um grito de dor.

"Ahhrr!"

"Emily o que foi? O bebê está bem?"

Okay, isso foi no mínimo estranho, Leah preocupada com Emily? Até onde eu sabia, se algo fosse aproximar Leah dela, não seria o fato de ela estar carregando um bebê do Sam na barriga.

Lígia quis sair, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, a não ser encrencar todo mundo, então Seth tentou acalmá-la, era estranho ver os dois se dando tão bem como se fossem casados a tanto tempo quanto meus avós vampiros.

Já eu podia fazer algo que custaria a minha pele, chamar meu avô.

"RENESMEEE!"

Eu ouvi a voz dele e da minha avó, devia ser instinto médico, ou alguém lá em cima tentando me ferrar, mas pelo menos eu não precisei sair da caverna, nenhum de nós precisou.

Pensamos que depois de meu avô cuidar de tudo e sair dali, para o meu alívio, Leah continuaria no rastro de Seth, mas pra nossa surpresa ela acompanhou Emily como se fossem amigas inseparáveis há anos.

"Então o que faremos agora, logo precisaremos comer e tudo mais, qual será o nosso próximo passo insano meninas rsrsss!"

Seth assumiu a liderança com um tonzinho de humor.

"Você acha graça porque não é a sua bunda que está na mira de oito vampiros irritados."

Lígia cruzou os braços como uma menina mimada e sentou se em uma pedra chata que de tão grande parecia uma mesa.

"Vocês eu não sei, mas pra casa eu não volto, não depois do que aconteceu."

Seth rosnou sem perceber, era como um instinto protetor, mas nós precisamos saber o que houve primeiro antes de julgar os pais da garota, quem de nós nunca exagerou por causa de uma surra ou castigo, bem aqui estou eu totalmente ferrada pelo mesmo motivo.

Antes que Seth ficasse, _macho demais_, eu peguei no braço dele com carinho, como minha avó faz pra pedir calma ao vovô quando alguém apronta uma lá em casa, e então perguntei a ela com uma vos serena tentando acalmar o ambiente.

"O que aconteceu exatamente Lígia? Você pode compartilhar conosco."

Ela deu um olhar cético pra nós do tipo: 'Quem no mundo compartilha uma surra?'

Eu me sentei do lado dela e comecei a contar o que meu pai fez comigo, principalmente as partes mais constrangedoras pra deixa-la à vontade.

Seth sentou-se entre nós duas, e contou a sua experiência também, enquanto aproveitávamos o enorme espaço da pedra pra deitarmos no colo dele.

E bem ali, cada uma deitada em uma das coxas dele, nasceu uma amizade que nunca extira antes, ela começou a contar pra nós com detalhes o que aconteceu quando meus avós deixaram a casa dos Uly.

**FLASH BACK**

**POV Lígia**

Meu pai mandou minha irmã subir ou ele bateria nela na frente das visitas, eu já estava chorando então ele brigou comigo me mando parar, mas foi aí que chorei ainda mais, eu nem cosegui responder direito a pergunta que ele me tinha feito.

"E-u di-i-sse que elas es-tavam mo-ortas."

A decepção nos olhos deles foi o que mais doeu e está doendo até agora.

Eu pedi desculpas, a ele, a todos, o Dr. Cullen me fez um baita discurso de repreensão, me fez enxergar o quão eu passara dos limites e o quanto minha irmã e eu merecíamos mesmo apanhar.

Meu pai garantiu a ele que teríamos o que merecíamos, meu pai tinha prometido bater na minha irmã de cinto porque ela gritou com ele, mas foi pra me defender que ela o fizera então eu implorei segurando o cinto na mão dele.

"Papai por favor, não bate nela de cinto não."

Mas ele foi firme como pedra.

"Eu avisei, eu disse que queria a verdade, avise qual seria a conseqüência do contrário, ela foi desrespeitosa e ainda por cima gritou comigo."

Eu ainda tentei argumentar.

"Mas ela só gritou por que queria me proteger."

Ele tirou o cinto da minha mão co cuidado e me explicou com as mãos no meu rosto.

"Você também está tentando protegê-la agora, e nem por isso está gritando comigo, cada um tem o que merece, as meninas Cullen terão, Leah terá, e pode ter certeza que cada uma de vocês também, agora eu quero que vá para seu quarto e me espere no canto até que eu termine com sua irmã, e considere-se de castigo dentro dele até segunda ordem."

Eu subi a escada devagar, minhas pernas tremendo não ajudavam em nada minha velocidade.

Eu estava com medo, eu nunca apanhara dele, era sempre minha mãe que batia, depois que eu me tornei um lobo, ela percebeu que não faria mais sentido já que não sentiríamos mais, mas meu pai não assumiu esse papel, isso fez com que nos sentíssemos adultas, já não eramos mais crianças, eramos parte da matilha, duas moças de 15 anos, uma casa com 4 adultos defensores da tribo.

Então começamos a gir por conta própria, a falar como queríamos e fazer o que queríamos, chegar quando queríamos.

Eles reclamavam e tudo mais, mas não tinha nada a ver com rebeldia, era só uma questão de diferença de pensamentos, eu comecei a questionar dentro de mim a adoção, talvez o fator biológico estivesse interferindo na harmonia da família.

Eles então vieram com a novidade, Emily estava esperando um bebê, então tudo se fez claro, eles não precisavam mais de nós pra completar sua felicidade, agora eles tinham uma criança, o que nós tínhamos deixado de ser.

Pelo menos era o que eu pensava até o acontecido da festa.

Começamos a andar com Leah, a amargura dela combinava com a nossa, excluída pela felicidade de Emily e Sam, e metamorfo numa matilha de homens, pra nós era ainda pior, a nossa matilha tinha muito mais homens do que a do Jake.

Ela e nós, começamos a dividir tudo que possível, eu não concordava com a maioria das coisas amargas que ela dizia, mas Navih sempre acabava me convencendo no final.

Aos poucos eu pude ver no meu espelho minha imagem sumir.

Quem eu era? Filha ou sobrinha de Emilly e Sam Uly? Uma criança, uma pessoa adulta? Um lobo, um ser humano? Eu mesma ou uma cópia da Navih? Que por sua vez estava se tornando uma cópia de Leah. E Leah? Não era só um resto do que a vida deixara?

Era um turbilhão dentro de mim, quando vi, eu já estava envolvida numa briga de vampiras e lobas.

Mas ao sentar na minha cama com o estômago revirando por medo de umas palmadas, eu pude ver quem eu era.

Uma criança, boba que traíra sua própria bondade para se juntar à pessoas que definitivamente não tinha nada a ver ela, isso mesmo, embora tivesse os traços faciais idênticos aos de Navih, eu não era ela e definitivamente eu não era uma cópia de Leah, mas uma coisa estava evidente, as borboletas no meu estomago me diziam claramente, eu era filha de Sam.

_SHLAP!* HUMMmm_

Eu nem percebi que já estava na porta com a mão na maçaneta, mas aquela cintada doera em mim, Navih pode ter um temperamento difícil e tudo, mas é minha irmã, minha irmã gêmea e temos uma ligação que ninguém nunca vai entender.

Eu tentei ignorar pois ela nem tinha gritado na primeira, só gemido, mas eu sabia que tinha doido, do contrário ela não o teria feito, o que me leva a chorar normalmente leva Navih à gemidos, e que me leva a gemer, normalmente nem meche com ela.

Com a testa na porta tentando impedir a minha mão de girar a maçaneta, eu ouvi a segunda cintada acompanhada de um um gemido ainda menos audível.

_SHLAP!* mmmm_

_SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAiiiiiii_

Mas quando veio o terceiro e ela finalmente gritou, eu sai de mim, quando eu menos percebi estava entre eles.

Eu tentei me segurar mas era infinitamente mais forte do que eu.

"PAAARAAA!"

Ele congelou com o meu grito, eu nunca gritara com ele na minha vida, acho que nem eu sabia como meu grito podia ser forte e bravo, pode ser coisa da metamorfose, ou anos de boa menina reservados para um só ato de rebeldia.

Ele respirou tão fundo que vi seu peito subir e descer.

"Lígia saia da frente..."

Ele disse tentando parecer calmo, mas sua voz era baixa demais pra conter calmaria, estava mais pra perigo.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu não ia deixar ele encostar na minha irmã com aquele troço outra vez.

SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAAA

Ele me bateu sem avisar, eu gritei mas não me movi.

Então foi a vez de Navih partir em minha defesa, quando ele segurou o meu braço girando meu corpo pra acertar a minha bunda.

SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAAAiiiiiiiii

"SOLTA ELA!"

Minha irmã segurou o cinto, mas não adiantou ele era forte e pegou a mão dela abrindo com facilidade.

"Escute aqui..."

Ele disse irritado segurando o meu braço e o dela como se fossemos duas bonecas fáceis de se manipular e nos jogou sentadas na cama de Navih.

"Vocês sabem muito bem porque estão apanhando, sabem que merecem, e não vão me convencer fazendo escândalo."

Ele pegou o braço dela sem me mandar sair e começou a bater.

SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* hummmm

Ela só gemia tentando não e despertar, mas de nada adiantou, quando eu vi já estava entrando no meio de novo.

Ela agarrou meu braços e me jogou de volta na cama.

"SAI FORA GAROTA! NÃO QUERO SUA AJUDA!"

"**Eu já falei que eu não quero gritos!"**

SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!*AAAAAAAAAAAA

Ele começou a bater nela ainda mais, até ela começar a chorar e espernear.

SHLAP!* AAAAaaaaaa

SHLAP!* PaaaaRAAaaa

SHLAP!* CHEEeeeeegaaaaa

SHLAP!* SHLAP!* AAAAAAARRAAaaaaaaiii!

Eu chorava como se estivesse apanhando também, e meu coração sangrou pelo grito que ela me dera.

Eu não sabia quantas cintadas eu ainda podia suportar assisti a elas quando ela finalmente cedeu.

SHLAP!*Descuuuuuupaa!

SHLAP!*Descuuupaaaaaaaa!

"**Você Nunca Mais vai fazer ISso, está me ouvindo Navih!? OU eu juro por Deus que ArrANCo a sua pele!"**

Ela deitou na cama com a cara no travesseiro e continuou chorando, ao que parecia ser um choro de raiva, mas ele agarrou o braço dela e a colocou no canto igual a Emily fazia antes depois de dar umas palmadas na gente.

"Agora você vem comigo."

Ele me pegou pela cintura e me ergueu com um braço só e me levou pro meu quarto.

Ele abriu a porta com apenas uma das mão e não me pois no chão.

Pensei que eu ia levar uma baita surra de cinto igual a minha irmã, mas ao invés disso eu passei algo muito pior, a maior vergonha da minha vida.

Ele sentou-se na minha cama me deitando de bruços no colo dele como se eu fosse um menininha de 4 anos, e tirou minha calça todinha me deixando de bumbum de fora.

Eu já sou uma mocinha, ele já não me dá banho há dez anos, eu não podia acreditar que estava pelada no colo dele.

Eu quase morri de vergonha, era só mais uma prova de que eu não passava de uma criança, se ele me não via problemas nisso, era porque eu era só um bebê pra ele.

PAFT!* AAAAAAAAAAaaaa

Ele encheu a mão num tapa.

**Isso é pra você aprender** PAFT!* AAAAAAIiaiiiaiiii

**A não interferir **PAFT!* AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa

**e obedecer **PAFT!*AAAAAAiiiiêeeeeeeeeee

eu podia ser grande mas as palmadas tinham o mesmo efeito de quando eu era criança, e ainda pior agora que além de doer era constrangedor.

Eu só conseguia pensar nos meus amigos da minha idade, provavelmente não levavam palmadas como eu, ainda mais com o bumbum de fora no colo do papai, se alguém soubesse eu nunca iria sair de dentro daquela casa.

Meus pensamentos atraíram aquilo, só pode ser.

Escutei vozes de amigos meus na porta da sala, eu tinha esquecido que tínhamos combinado de ver um filme depois da festa menina Cullen.

"_Não é uma boa hora crianças."_

Escutei a voz da minha mãe entregando que eu estava encrencada, pra um bom entendedor meia palavra basta, eu contei com o bom senso do meu pai de esperar eles saírem, meus amigos e eu odiamos sermos chamados de crianças como minha mãe acabara de fazer, agora imagina a sena, quem no mundo não conhece o som de uma palmada?

"Papai, por favooor, meus ami-"

PAFT!* PAFT!* PAFT!* mmm

Eu segurei o máximo que pude pra que eles não me ouvissem gritar mas ele percebeu e almentou a intencidade da palmada.

PAFT!*** PAFT!***** AAAAAAAAAArraaaaaiiiiêeeee

Como se não fosse o suficiente meus gritos ecoando pela casa ele me começou um sermão.

"**Agora você tá com vergonha!?** PAFT!*****

"**Na hora de caçar briga no meio de uma festa você não pensou na vergonha né?"** PAFT!**** AAAAAAAAAAA

PAFT!****AAAAAAAiiêeeeee

PAFT!**** RRAaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii PARAAAAA!

PAFT!**** Descuuuuuuuulpaaaaaaa

PAFT!**** AAAAAAAiaiaiiiaaaiii

PAFT!**** Descuuuuuupaaa

PAFT!***** Eu promeeeto nãoooo fazer maaaaais!

Eu já estava implorando e ele continuava, mas quando eu já estava contraindo meus músculo à espera de outra palmada, eu senti minha calcinha cobrindo meu trazeiro ardendo em chamas.

Eu sei que acabara de reclamar a vergonha, mas naquele momento eu desejei ficar nua mesmo, quanto mais vergonha eu podia sentir? A calça graças a Deus era de moletom eu já tinha tomado banho e posto o pijama, quando os Cullen chegaram.

Ele quis me dar um abraço quando me colocou de pé na frente dele, mas a raiva pelo que ele me fez passar ao alcance dos ouvidos dos meus amigos foi muito maior do que a dor palmada, eu não podia perdoar.

O abraço então não foi nenhum um pouco recíproco, nem mesmo o discurso de filha eu quero o melhor pra você e eu te amo, tirou de mim a revolta.

Ele saiu chateado e ferido do quarto, não estava acostumado com um comportamento assim vindo de mim, de Navih talvez mas não de mim.

Eu deitei de bruços e chorei de raiva e vergonha, isso somado à mágoa pelo comportamento da minha irmã.

Passou toda cerimonia de despedida do chefe Black e da benção espiritual da Sr. Clearwater, mas tudo que eu podia sentir era vergonha e mágoa pelo que aconteceu.

Eu resolvi então que ali não era mais o meu lugar, Emily e minha irmã não precisam mais de mim e meu p- Sam, não vou nem começar a listar os motivos.

Eu passei nas pontas do meu pé pela porta de Navih, escutei ele consolando ela e fazendo o discurso pós surra de quase todos os pais.

Sai pela janela da sala com minhas habilidades de lobo e rumei para a floresta, depois de horas chorando encontrei uma caverna escondida e entrei, mas ainda tinha muita coisa para por pra fora, e ali onde ninguém podia me ouvir eu gritei até perder as forças, eu só queria encontrar o meu lugar no mundo e ao invés disso eu só me deslocava ainda mais.

**Fim do flash back**

**POV Nessie**

Eu não sabia se ela sentia mesmo confiança pra se abrir daquela forma, se fora uma daquelas competições de quem conta a história mais massa, ou se era por ter um imprimit com Seth e confiasse nele suas inseguranças.

A verdade é que ela parecia ser honesta, eu fiquei com pena, meu avô e meu pai nunca bateu em nós na presença de ninguém, as vezes o tio Emmett conta uma vez de uma cintada na delegacia, umas chinelas na frente do Grande chefe, mas nada totalmente exposto assim.

Isso me lembrou da lendária ameaça que meu avô fizera muito antes até mesmo de meu pai conhecer a minha mãe e eu se quer sonhava existir, o meu avô prometeu que o próximo que fugisse de casa ele ia atrás e ia levar uma surra lá mesmo, não importava onde estivesse ou com quem.

Mas essa foi uma promessa feita aos seus filhos, eu era sua neta, além do mais eu já fugira de casa uma vez, foi assim que eu inaugurei o meu cinto da disciplina.

Na verdade o que me preocupava mesmo era o fato de que os vampiros a solta devia estar fazendo com a cabeça deles, minha vó Esme e a minha mãe devem ter criado milhões de tragédias até agora.

"Acho que estamos nos enganando, vamos acabar dormindo de bunda quente nas nossas próprias camas ainda hoje."

Lígia levantou-se e olhou para os olhos de Seth, eu que não ia ficar no meio pulei pra longe em um salto e dali vi a maior sandice de todas sendo posta em questão.

"E se nós fossemos embora da reserva? Poderíamos nos casar logo, a gente não vai passar da idade de 15 mesmo..."

Ela disse toda empolgada e ele teve uma ideia ainda mais absurda.

"Ou poderíamos desistir da metamorfose, arranjar um emprego, em três anos teríamos construído nossa vida juntos e nos casaríamos, então a gente volta."

"Ououou!...Vamos com calma galerinha, eu sei que o lance do imprimit é sério, mas não precisamos ser radicais, não vai levar se quer dois dias pra que sintam falta da suas vidas e suas famílias, além do mais a reserva precisa de vocês."

Seth olhou pra mim cheio de razão.

"Precisa de nós? Jacob está de partida, teremos que voltar para a matilha do Sam, que já está cheia de lobos maiores e mais velhos."

"Vocês não estão pensando direit-"

"_**Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen! Saia dessa caverna agora mesmo!"**_

Eu gelei dos pés à cabeça, era voz do meu avô, ele parecia irritado.

Não havia pra onde correr ou fugir.

"Eles vão me matar..."

Eu disse, os olhos cheios d'água com os lábios tremendo tanto quanto as minhas pernas.

Seth foi na frente eu vi por sima dos ombros dele, meus pais e os meus avós.

O quadro estava estranho, meus pais pareciam contidos mais atrás, meu avô estava nitidamente à frente, e minha avó tinha aquela postura de quem está a postos pra impedir qualquer coisa.

Eu conhecia bem, quando o tio Emm apronta alguma e meu avô vai falar com ele, ela sempre fica daquele jeito.

Era estranho e tudo que é estranho dá medo, eu nunca tive medo do meu avô, só do meu pai, mas então tive uma epifania, eu tinha meu avô pra deter o meu pai irritado, mas quem poderia deter o meu avô se eu realmente irritasse.

Bom, estava na hora de eu descobrir, porque ele nunca olhara pra mim daquele jeito, minha mãe e meu pai pareciam tão abalados emocionalmente, acho que foi o que fiz com eles é que deve ter tirado meu avô do sério.

Eu pensei que todo o teatro infantil de correr esconder fazer um pampeiro fosse adequado, mas algo estranho aconteceu quando eu corri de volta pra dentro, ninguém veio atrás de mim, apenas a vos calma e perigosa do meu avô, do modo que eu nunca ouvira antes.

"**Renesmee estou esperando, assim que acabar o seu teatro podemos ir." **

Eu pensei que fosse fazer xixi de novo, eu não podia ignorar o fato de que ele estava me tratando como uma menina mais velha, a Renesme neném do vovô seria pega na marra esperneando e seria jogada nos ombros dele.

Eu não estava pronta pra ser essa Renesmee mais velha que caminha para a punição com suas próprias pernas.

Mas eu também não queria levá-lo além do que ele já estava, se é que ele realmente podia ir.

Quando saí os braços musculosos dele estavam cruzados sobre o seu peito largo e minha avó mantinha uma mão no seu cotovelo e a outra acariciando o seu ombro pedindo calma em silêncio.

PAFT!*

Ele agarrou meu braço e me deu uma palmada na frente dos meus amigos, eu não gritei, mas as lágrimas de vergonha escorreram no meu rosto.

"Edward e Bella, levem Seth e Lígia pra casa, Sua mãe eu temos uma conversa séria pra ter com a Renesmee."

Ele continuou agarrado no meu braço acima do cotovelo e em silêncio me levou pra casa.

Quando eu voltei não ouvi ninguém na casa além da minha tia Rose lendo "Ovos verdes com presunto" no andar de cima, e o aparelho que media os batimentos cardíacos do meu primo Ben...o novo neném da família.

_Continua..._

**Não falta muito pro final, prometo não demorar demais.**


	30. 27 O Inevitável

**N/A: Até que em fim! Fala sério não briguem comigo! O sufoco aqui está enorme, acho que ando mais ansiosa pra postar do que vocês para lerem, se é que isso é possível, bom, noticias, tive que comprar outro PC, só salvou mesmo o HD, o que é ótimo pois minhas histórias estão todas nele.**

**Bem, esse ficou um pouco grande, pois eu queria começar desse ponto, mas não queria acabar no ponto em que parei o outro, então aproveite e prepare-se para se despedir de UPF, pois os próximos capítulos serão o Epílogo e o Final.**

**Boas vindas: **julia Cullen 2, Sarinha Myuki, Gabi 291, RAIMILANA

**Último Problema em Forks**

** Capítulo 27**

**O Inevitável**

**POV Carlisle**

"Vocês dois mais uma vez..."

Eu disse decepcionado abrindo a gaveta e pegando a escova do bom aluno.

"Você devia ter vergonha Emmett, um jovem do seu tamanho, devia estar ensinado coisas úteis à sua sobrinha, mas nãaaao, você além de não dar exemplo se junta à ela pra aprontar."

Ele tinha aquele olhar apavorado no rosto, mas não costumava a fazer uma sena na frente dela, acho que era pra não assustá-la ou pra mostrar que é tio grande e forte que ela admira, atitude nobre a dele, por mais que ele aprontasse junto com ela ele também a ensinava a enfrentar as consequências.

Depois de todo _aquele_ sermão, eu mandei ele se curvar sobre a mesa, ela ficou apreensiva esfregando as mãos nitidamente tentando pensar em algo para salvá-lo.

Mas o meu argumento era muito maior do que qualquer coisa que eles pudessem alegar.

"Porque você vai levar essas escovadas, Emmett?"

Ele olhou para o cinto da disciplina atrás da porta e suspirou, parte por ter a sorte de não o estar enfrentado e parte por ter que responder o óbvio, mas eu fazia questão de obriga-los a repetir, isso me fazia sentir que não seria em vão, eu detesto bater nos meus filhos e infligir qualquer tipo de dor a eles, mas é minha obrigação dar a eles tudo que precisavam, inclusive as consequências de seus atos, tremo só de pensar no mundo tendo que dar a eles o que eu falhei em fazer.

"Porque eu me juntei à monstrinha pra aprontar na escola."

POFT! Ummm

Ela encolheu os ombros de olhos fechados e ele apenas gemeu assim foram as primeiras cinco.

POFT! ommm

POFT! mmm

POFT! Uuummm

POFT! Ummmai!

O estado de agonia dela já era evidente, aquela carinha de Rose querendo pular na minha mão e arrancar a escova, ele tambem já não estava mais aguentando segurar, eu vi uma lágrima silenciosa descendo e resolvi provar o meu ponto, então ele finalmente começou a fazer algum som, nada perto do que ele realmente faz.

POFT! Ooouu

POFT! Ai papai!

POFT! Já chegaa, descuuulpaa!

Ele disse implorando e finalmente começando a chorar então, resolvi terminar com duas escovadas bem caprichadas então ele realmente gritou

POFT! AAAAAAAAuuuuu."

POFT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Ela não pode mais se conter e gritou

"Aiii vovô para! Não foi culpa dele!"

Ela gritou com as mãos no próprio traseiro, eu que já tinha mesmo programado parar na décissa escovada, olhei pra ela com seriedade e apontei para mesa da qual Emmett tinha acabado de sair.

"Ainda bem que você sabe, mocinha, por que sua vez já tá chegando. Venha aqui!"

Nessie sempre fazia uma sena antes de ser disciplinada, corria, se escondia, chorava antes, tentava negociar, negava a culpa, chamava reforços, o escândalo que ela fazia era muito maior do que a própria surra.

Mas uma coisa ela sempre tentava evitar, cair nas mãos do pai, Edward era mais rígido com ela do que eu, era como eu era com eles, eu sempre tive cuidado com ela por ser metade humana, ser um nenén crescido, e... verdade seja dita... eu confesso...minha netinha.

Eu sempre controlava o Edward quando ela precisava de disciplina e ele resolvia cuidar disso sozinho, eu sempre explicava como devia ser feito, ele sempre me escutava, mas desde que ela interrou 8 anos e entrou num corpo de 12, eu achei que seria melhor eles se mudarem pra cá para que Esme e eu começássemos a assumir a educação dela, enquanto Nessie era um bebê e uma criança, ainda podia deixar que eles vivessem essa aventura, mas Bella e Edward são adolescentes também, e muito mais que isso, meus filhos.

Eu jamais permitiria tamanho peso os ombros dos meus filhinhos, o mesmo eu farei com Ben quando chegar a hora, mas o processo de transição não pode ser tão instantâneo eu não quero que ela deixe de respeitá-los, a ideia não é trocar de pais, mas sim permitir que meus filhos continuem sendo adolescentes e mostrar à minha neta que ele tem um adulto de verdade a quem prestar conta.

Mas era difícil fazer essa ideia funcionar quando ela me dava aqueles olhinhos de menina arrependida.

Depois de ouvi-la no corredor debatendo com o pai, os dois surgiram na porta, Edward tinha um olhar severo no rosto, parecia um adulto, e ela que de 15 já tinha passado para 10 agora parecia ter 5, com as bochechas riscadas de lágrimas já entrou implorando.

"Vovô, desculpa por favor..."

Era nítido que ela queria se ver livre do domínio de seu pai, o que ela fugiu pra evitar na verdade agora lhe parecia uma boa ideia, era só ver o olhar determinado no rosto do meu filho que se percebia isso.

Emmett olhou para ela, para o irmão e então para mim, eu sabia que ele iria interferir, ele nunca gostou da ideia de Edward bater em Nessie, ele nunca confiou de verdade no irmão pra isso devido aos anos de convivência com o temperamento explosivo do menino.

"Pai, o senhor disse que era o senhor que ia bater nela."

Eu aproveitei a interferência do meu mais velho e assumi a situação na esperança de que o meu caçula não se lembrasse do nosso trato e me deixasse terminar o que havia começado.

"Edward eu cuido disso, venha aqui Renesmee."

Mas ele se lembrou, e se quer agiu como um moleque cobrando um passeio prometido, falou como um adulto, um pai de verdade que, inferno, eu tinha que admitir, ele era.

"Acredito que temos um trato, se ela não obedecesse ao senhor, eu teria permissão pra resolver o assunto."

Nós tínhamos concordado claramente que se Renesmee não me ouvisse e tentasse qualquer coisa ele cuidaria da correção, todos sabíamos que Nessie estava passando dos limites.

Eu sabia que estava sendo o culpado, só não queria mesmo era admitir, se eu estivesse tratando minha netinha como um adolescente assim como os outros, ela não se sentiria tão privilegiada pra fazer o que quer e quando quer, eu passara por isso com Edward, e não deveria esperar que justamente sua filha biológica fosse diferente.

Então fiz, o que mais me doía, mais até do que bater nela.

"Emmett, vamos."

Mantive uma voz firme apoiando meu filho, Emmett não gostou e ainda tentou rebater.

"Mas pai..."

"Eu disse vamos, Emmett."

Doeu tanto ver os olhos dela pra mim, como se eu fosse seu parceiro de crime entregando-a à policia.

"NÃOOOOOOOO!"

O teatro começou

"Renesmee, sem gritos."

Edward puxou o punho dela com força.

Tudo que eu podia era confiar no bom senso de dele, mas não pude me segurar e o avisei claramente atravéz dos meus pensamentos.

"_Se você passar dos limites ou deixar uma marquinha se quer nessa menina, eu acabo com você, entendeu Edward Cullen?"_

Eu abaixei o corpo pegando o rosto dela entre as mãos e olhei nos olhos dela tentando desfazer a sensação de traição que eu causara segundos atrás.

"Ele é o seu pai, não vai te fazer nenhum mal."

O tio dela já se posicionou como quem ia ameaçar o irmão, mas não seria o melhor pra ela no momento, Emmett, mesmo que do seu jeito, só quer o melhor para Nessie assim como toda a família, ela sabe disso e abusa desse fato.

"Emmett, fique fora disso."

Eu ordenei agarrando o braço dele e deixando pai e filha a sós para acertarem suas contas.

Eu podia ouvir o corre corre lá dentro.

"_Vem aqui, Renesmee!"_

"_Não, você vai me bateeer!"_

"_RENESMEE CARLIE SWAN CULLEN!"_

Ao gritar o nome dela completo eu pensei que as coisas iam esquentar lá dentro, eu nem tinha saído e já teria que voltar.

Mas o silêncio me surpreendeu, resolvi saber como estavam meus outros filhos e deixar Edward com a dele, mas quando eu estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta de Alice eu ouvi o grito que me fez olhar pra trás.

"O meu cinto da disciplina não, desculpa papai, DESCULPAAA!"

Edward, você está bem pra fazer isso, eu pedi seus olhos e estavam dourados mas escuros.

"Pai, não começa com isso, eu estou bem, essa menina está passando dos limites, o senhor me conhece, sabe que eu detesto isso, mas se fosse eu ou qualquer um dos meus irmãos agindo assim o senhor não resolveria da mesma forma, eu terei cuidado, confie em mim, ou melhor confie na educação que o senhor me deu.

Ele me rendeu completamente com essa fala.

Enquanto ele pegava o cinto eu fui ver se Jake já tinha entregado o leite para Rose e aproveitei para dar uma olhada no Benjamin, no caminho encontrei a porta do quarto do meu filho aberta e Esme nervosa lá dentro.

"Como assim não precisa? Olha a cor dessa roupa! Eu quero um banho bem tomado ou eu mesmo vou aí resolver

Ela dizia brava para porta aberta do banheiro.

"_Mas eu só quero falar com ele primeiro é importante..."_

Ele implorava com carinho e rebeldia, ou seja manha, se a rebeldia vem acompanhada com uma voz carinhosa, é assim que se classifica, pois a manha nada mais é que um desejo de não fazer o que se manda ou o pedido pra se fazer o que não pode feito de maneira meiga ao invés de uma forma rude.

Como eu sei disso? Nem te conto.

"Eu disse que **não** Jake, banho, **agora!"**

Ela disse apanhando o chinelo no chão, no mesmo instante a porta do banheiro fechou e escutei o chuveiro ligando, eu sorri, era uma linguagem que qualquer um entendia.

"Mas veja só!"

Ela disse olhando pra mim jogando o chinelo no chão.

"Chega imundo desse jeito e ainda quer ficar enrolando pra se limpar!"

Eu beijei a testa dela ainda sorrindo de sua maternidade tão natural.

"Calma querida, pelo menos ele não estava se arriscando lá fora ou alguma coisa mais séria, é só sujeira, nada que um bom banho não resolva."

Levei ela pra fora do quarto com a intensão de descermos juntos para ver nosso netinho, mas não pude descer quando ouvi minha netinha implorando.

"_Papai, peraí paizinho, vamos conversar, eu vou ser boazinha, eu vou parar com isso, eu não vou gritar mais não, eu juro, eu jurooooo!"_

Ela pareceu tão convincente, eu particularmente acreditava que o susto já valera de alguma coisa, se ele dissesse que da próxima ela ia apanhar, com certeza ela nos daria pelo menos 2 meses de sossego, ou duas semanas, quem sabe uma... À quem eu queria enganar? A moleca estava mesmo merecendo mas quando as cintadas começaram eu tomei tudo de mim pra não ir até lá.

Pedi que Esme fosse ver o Bem pois já era muito pra ela ficar alí ouvindo Edward batendo em Renesmee com um cinto.

"_**Tira mão, Renesmee!"**_

Escutei ele ordenar forte e sem gritos, o que me deixou um pouco mais tranquilo, apesar de achar que ele já devia ter parado.

"_Ah é? Eu vou te ensinar mocinha, quando eu mandar você obedece, você ia ganhar só mais duas cintadas, eu tinha decidido te dar só doze, mas agora você vai ganhar umas boas palmadas no meu colo, então eu quero ver onde é que você vai por essa mão."_

"_Nãaaaaaao, no colo nãooo."_

Foi um alívio pra mim, pensei que ele fosse engrossar com ela, mas ele decidiu coloca-la no colo, sábia decisão, não há lugar melhor pra mostrar o lugar de um adolescente desobediente do que o colo do pai, um bumbum de fora no colo do papai mostra bem quem está no comando sem necessidade de agressão física, uma surra em pé igual a que ele estava dando nela, sempre exige esforços pra não sair do controle.

"_Agora você vai aprender uma bela lição mocinha."_

Embora eu tivesse medo do peso da mão dele em sua pele meio humana, eu suportei cada palmada, bom, isso até ouvi-la gritar por mim, aí sim eu senti o gostinho do que minha esposa sente quando meus filhos chamam por ela na hora das nossas "conversas".

_PAFT!* PAFT!* PAFT!* AAAAAAAAA VOVÔOOOOOOOO!_

"_**Chama seu avô, mais uma vez pra você ver!"**_

Oh meu Deus, eu conheço essa ameaça, se eu for até lá piora tudo, mas o problema é Renesmee não é como os meus filhos, ela é bem capaz de desobedecer.

Foi só eu pensar e pronto...

"_SOCORRO VOVÔOO!"_

Caminhei à passos largos na direção deles, ele ia estraçalhar a menina depois dessa, mas antes que minha mão alcançasse a porta ouvi outra atitude ponderada do meu meu filho, que me encheu de orgulho.

"_Você vai ficar aqui nesse canto de castigo, e eu vou lá fora buscar uma vara e acabar com ela no seu traseiro, garota."_

Mas alguma coisa começou acontecer lá dentro, esperta como ela é devia estar usando seus pensamentos para provocá-lo, pois primeiro eu ouvi uma palmada...

_PAFT!**** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,_

Depois um aviso...

"_Olha essa boca!"_

"_BOCA?! QUE BOCA EU NEM FALEI NADA! ISSO É QUE DÁ OUVIR O QUE NÃO É DA CONTA DA GENTE!"_

Um reforço que já estava alterando a paciência outrora contida na sua voz...

"_Ren__**eeesmee...**__"_

Então veio o que eu temia...

"_Que que é que fooooooiii, mas que drogaaa!"_

Uma resposta mal criada seguida de um choro de pirraça, daqueles que a Rose me leva à loucura quando faz.

"_Você vai ver o que é que foi..."_

_A voz dele já começara a me preocupar, mas o fato de ele sair pra apanhar uma vara, me daria tempo de interferir sem que ela soubesse._

Sumi da porta, embora ele conhecesse meu aroma e soubesse que eu tinha estado ali, eu fui para o quintal esperar por ele lá.

Ele estava de costas escolhendo uma vara, ele a tirou e começou a tirar as folhas com raiva, cada uma, parecia estar tirando dele parte de sua sanidade.

"Edward, você já bateu...pense um pouco..."

Eu disse com a mão no ombro dele e ele se virou abruptamente como quem queria estourar uma briga.

"Bati, mas ela continua a me desafiar, pelo visto não apanhou o suficiente."

Eu não podia dizer que sabia como ele se sentia, meus filhos já me desafiaram e desobedeceram durante a disciplina, Emmett uma vez, Edward duas e Rosalie então, já perdi as contas. Mas sempre que isso acontecesse é uma vez só, eu mostro quem é que manda e pronto, mas Renesmee continua empurrando Edward para a borda, eu não sabia onde isso ia dar, temo que estivesse na hora de eu considerar uma interferência.

"Eu não quero tirar sua autoridade, mas você precisa me dar a tranquilidade de saber que você está bem, está no controle."

Eu disse isso com as mãos, no seu ombros procurando seus olhos que agora estavam quase pretos.

"Você não quer caçar primeiro? É o que eu faço quando vocês me tiram do sério."

Ele respirou fundo, senti seus ombros se movendo sob minhas mãos, seu olhos começaram a clarear.

"Não senhor, eu quero acabar logo com isso, não aguento mais, quanto mais rápido eu coloca-la em seu lugar, mais rápido terei minha menina de volta."

Meu coração doeu na hora, eu não queria dizer a ele, mas Nessie que ele queria jamais voltaria, ele não tinha o mesmo privilégio que eu, meus filhos congelados no tempo sempre serão minhas crianças, ele sempre será o meu bebê, Rosalie sempre será minha princesinha, Alice minha bonequinha e cada um deles sempre terá aquele olhar dependente que regem a minha vida e me faz querer te-los sempre embaixo de minhas asas.

Renesmee estava crescendo e se tornando tão adolescente quanto ele, a cada dia que passava, sua primeira infância ficava para trás, ela vai parar eventualmente na idade dos pais, e pra Esme e pra mim sempre será nossa Florzinha mas pra eles, será um cabo de guerra, três adolescentes disputando quem tem mais razão, quanto mais cedo eu tomasse as rédias disso melhor seria pra os meus meninos.

Confesso que tenho saudade do meu Edward bebê, meu garotinho sozinho que aprontava de tudo pra chamar a atenção de todos nessa casa, o menino que corria pra atrás de Esme pra não apanhar, o menino que Rosalie protegia com o próprio traseiro, que se media com Alice pra ver quem era o mais mimado, o moleque que Emmett e Jasper atormentavam dia e noite por ser virgem, que vinha correndo reclamar pra mim cada vez que qualquer coisa saia errado.

Depois de Bella metida com os Volture e Renesmee existir, nunca mais ele deitou no meu braço pra ouvir uma história ou quis dormir ao som das minhas canções, também pudera, agora com uma mulher no quarto meu Bebê não precisa mais dormir, ou fingir que dorme.

De repente o olhar dele me matou um pouco a saudade.

"Papai...O senhor me ajuda?"

Fiquei confuso com o que ele dizia mas mesmo assim minha resposta foi positiva, a menos que fosse para o mal dele, minha resposta sempre era um sim.

"Sim Bebê, o que você quer que o papai faça?"

Eu disse acariciando rosto dele com a mão direita e aproveitando assim para erguer o seu queixo, para que ele deixasse os meus sapatos e voltasse os olhos pra mim.

"Eu quero que o senhor fique por perto, eu não sei até aonde ela pode me levar, preciso ter certeza que alguém estará alí pra me parar se ela for longe demais."

Ele disse envergonhado, assumir assim que não é capaz de fazer isso sozinho era difícil pra ele.

"Não se constranja meu filho, você e Bella são só dois adolescentes, não estavam preparados pra serem pais, fizeram um ótimo trabalho desde que ela nasceu, ela está atingindo a adolescência agora, seria mesmo impossível pra vocês fazerem isso sozinhos."

Peguei na outra mão dele, deixando que ele levasse a vara e prometi.

"Ficarei do lado de fora, entrarei só mesmo se for necessário."

Ao chegarmos na porta, ele parou olhando pra mim, eu balancei a a cabeça apoiando-o e reforcei com um sussurro.

"Vá em frente filho, respire fundo, eu estarei bem aqui."

Eu com o coração na mão esperando ouvir a primeira varada pronto calcular a intensidade, na verdade ouvi algo que me decepcionou que com certeza ferira meu filho Edward em cheio e em consequência disso me feriu também.

"_Obrigada pelo presente de aniversário, Edward, não tinha embrulho pra presente não?"_

A voz dela era rude e desrespeitosa, ela usou o fato de ter feito aniversário, como se ele não ligasse, como se nada mais importasse, mas pior parte mesmo foi se referir a ele como Edward.

Ele rugiu e com razão, vendo o Edward como garoto, ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo pra avançar nela como faz com Rose ou qualquer um dos seus irmãos na hora da fúria.

Mas eu que não aceitava isso entre irmãos, tão pouco aceitaria entre pai e filha.

"_EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ MENINA MALCRIADA!"_

Eu entrei tão subitamente que nem ela percebeu, eu tive medo que ela continuasse com sua postura ofensiva mas percebi que ela percebera a besteria que fizera, chegou até a molhar as calças de medo, infelizmente um pouco tarde demais.

Edward já tinha erguido a vara, não havia chance de ele não cortar a pele dela com tamanha força, então agarrei o punho dele e tomei a vara, antes que ela se sentisse protegida depois de algo tão inaceitável, eu mesmo desci a vara no traseirinho desaforado dela.

SUÍCH!*** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAiiiiii

"**Pessa desculpas pra o seu pai!"**

Eu ordenei seguido de mais duas boas varadas.

SUÍCH!*** SUÍCH!*** AIIIiiiiiiêeeeee

Ela ainda continuou com aquela cara teatral indignada dela então eu reforcei a ordem com mais uma varada, então ela obedeceu na hora.

**Pessa! **SUÍCH!*** Desculpaaaaaaa!

Eu queria que ela pedisse da forma correta, tentando amenizar a dor no coração do meu filho por ter sido chamado pelo nome por ela.

"**Desculpa o quê?" **SUÍCH!* SUÍCH!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAA Papai, papaaai, Desculpa paipai!

Eu queria mesmo era deitá-la no meu colo e dar a ela uma surra de verdade como nunca fizera antes, mas seis varadas foram o suficiente pra quem já tinha até apanhado de cinto, e eu sei bem que Edward não aliza.

"Escolha um castigo adequado pra ela, mas sem bater, você está nervoso e ela já apanhou o suficiente."

Eu disse apertando o ombro dele com apoio e depois saí, logicamente levando a vara junto comigo.

"Jake, você está aí?"

Eu pedi o óbvio na porta do quarto do meu filho, eu sempre sabia se estavam ou não pelo cheiro etc. Era só um habito humano adquirido ao longo dos anos.

Ele estava de costas pra mim mas podia me ver pelo espelho, seu olhos viram avara na minha mão e o fez dar um pulo protegendo o traseiro instintivamente.

"Eu juro que não foi por querer."

Eu franzi o cenho sem entender do que ele falava, então percebi que a vara na minha mão causara aquela reação culpada.

Eu como um pai experiente quis saber o que o fizera se entregar daquele jeito.

Levantei uma sobrancelha e cruzei os braços.

"Como assim, exatamente o que **foi** sem querer?"

Ele fez aquela cara de quem engoliria a própria língua se pudesse.

"Na verdade eu tive um pequeno... incidente... com os vampiros estranhos e ouvi o que eles estavam planejando, não falei nada ainda porque queria que o senhor fosse o primeiro."

"Venha comigo, vamos nos reunir lá embaixo..."

Eu disse já de costas para ele atravessando a porta, em tom normal sem alarme eu os chamei.

"Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper e Edward, na mesa, agora!"

Resolvi deixar Rose e Esme de fora por enquanto, não por elas não possuírem poderes especiais, mas porque Ben precisava de Rose e Rose precisava de Esme.

Antes que nos dois nos juntássemos à mesa, eu deixei o aviso.

"Depois nós vamos conversar sobre esse incidente "sem querer" senhor, Jacob Cullen."

Ele baixou a cabeça submisso, no mesmo momento reconheci a culpa no cartório, ele parecia-se muito com meu outro filho Jazz, quando está certo tem aquele olhar corajoso no rosto pronto pra revidar e defender sua verdade, mas quando sabe que errou, baixa a cabeça de vergonha.

"Jacob disse ter ouvido algo importante."

Eu disse olhando para a pequena confusão deles na sala, Esme não estava alí para mantê-los sentados, Jasper e Edward perturbando Emmett pelas escovadas, Alice e Bella discutindo sobre o castigo de Nessie.

Embora os homens comuns não possuam a habilidade de prestar atenção em varias coisas ao mesmo tempo como as mulheres, nós vampiros possuímos as vezes me pego pensando como funciona a cabeça das vampiras...melhor nem pensar... imagine só, cinco vozes falando ao mesmo tempo e eu podia discernir cada uma delas.

Meu anúncio calou a todos antes que eu tivesse que dar uma bronca, já falei pra eles um milhão de vezes não falarem todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Sentem-se todos, por favor."

Eles se entreolharam e então me lembrei do motivo pelo qual eles estavam de pé, todos eles nas últimas horas tiveram seus traseiros aquecidos com excessão de Jacob.

Eu fingi não ouvir os gemidos e voltei os meus olhos para meu mais novo filho, ele parecia uma criança escondendo as mãos sujas de glacê em frente a um bolo destruído.

"Eu ouvi os vampiros falando sobre os planos deles, eles diziam que voltarão em uma semana pra nos abordar e matar a Nessie e a mim, ou quem tentar impedi-los disso, ou seja, vocês. Eles temem que finalmente os Cullen passem a dominar o mundo sobrenatural como faziam os Volture."

Ele disse como se fosse o âncora do tele jornal, de tão informativa que foram suas palavras, como se tivesse reunido coragem pra dizer aquilo tudo, então soltara logo antes ela fosse embora.

"OoOoo! Espera aí rapazinho, devagar com isso aí, como assim você ouviu isso tudo? Que inferno você estava fazendo, ouvindo a conversa de **três** vampiros **sozinho**?"

Ele sabia a que eu me referia, as regras já tinham sido ditadas, e eu conheço bem aquele rosto, é o mesmo rosto de moleque que está devendo alguma coisa.

"Eu estava em forma de lobo quando os farejei, meus instintos me levaram até lá!"

Ele disse inseguro em cada palavra, péssimo mentiroso, assim como Bella e Jasper.

"Pai, se me permite..."

Edward pediu permissão pra interromper e continuou com o meu consentimento.

"Como assim atrás da minha filha? Já não provamos para todos que ela não é perigosa?"

"**Eu estraçalho um por um nos dentes!"**

Minha filha Bella interrompeu sem pedir a palavra, de forma mais selvagem impossível, nem preciso comentar que Emmett bateu os punhos fechados no dela selando algum acordo suicida com um rugido.

"Calma aí esquentadinhos, precisamos de uma estratégia, não somo animais defendendo um território, somos uma família protegendo um aos outros."

Eu tentei acalmar os ânimos e meu filho Jasper ajudou, como um bom estrategista, só de ouvir a palavra, já começou a considerar e questionar a parte técnica de coisa toda.

"Ei Jake, ajude-me analisar a situação de um ângulo racional...Primeiro. Por que em uma semana? Segundo. Por que Nessie e você? Se temem um domínio dos Cullen, por que não papai?"

Eu sei que deveria estar preocupado com isso, e estava, mas as perguntas que rondavam minha mente eram...Que diabos esse moleque estava fazendo lá escutando conversa de vampiro ao em vez de bater em retirada e pedir reforços assim que os vira?

Devo ter pensado um pouco intenso demais, pois Edward olhou para o seu novo irmão e fez uma careta curvando os cantos da boca pra baixo e os ombros pra cima, com os dentes cerrados, apertou os olhos como quem assiste a uma bola chutada em direção à uma janela estilhaçar o vidro.

Eu sabia que ele sabia muito mais que eu, mas uma certeza eu tinha, Jacob me desobedecera, eu conheço aquele olhar.

"Bom, primeira resposta. Ben estará pronto pra deixar a cidade em uma semana..."

"Como é que eles sabem disso se nem eu mesma vi isso ainda? É lógico, com você e Nessie sempre por perto do bebê, e meio difícil."

Alice interrompeu com seu ciúmes saindo pelos poros, a resposta do irmão surpreendeu a todos e a irritou ainda mais.

"Se me deixar terminar de responder, enfeite de jardim, essa resposta responde também a segunda pergunta..."

Ela já ia revidar, mas eu a calei com um olhar e um gesto da minha mão que dizia claramente pra ela se calar.

Ela bufou, mas deixou que ele completasse o que dizia, desnecessário é dizer que com os braços cruzados e um bico daquele tamanho.

"... O vampiro maior é o líder deles, mas eles conseguem prever o futuro, não como a pintora de rodapé..."

Eu dei uma olhada de aviso pra ele, nada que fizesse alarme, mas todo mundo sabia o que vinha depois daquele olhar se o mesmo fosse ignorado.

"...Eles veem somente ao olhar nos olhos e apenas o que está pre estabelecido naquele momento, se as coisas mudam eles não podem saber, a menos que tenham a oportunidade de olhar nos olhos da pessoa outra vez..."

Alice fez cara de rogada e interrompeu satisfeita.

"Isso não resolve muita coisa pra ele, pois o futuro muda o tempo todo."

Ela tinha aquele olhar exibido no rosto e até descruzara os braços pra melhorar a postura e o peito de pombo.

"Alice, **por** favor! Vou** ter** que pedir de novo? Prossiga Jacob."

Eu chamei a atenção dela e devolvi a palavra pra ele.

"O fatos são o seguinte, quem tem o poder de ver o futuro são os gêmeos o outro só possui o poder de manipulação de mente, mais ou menos como Jasper, mas não são sentimentos, é como uma ipinose também precisa de um período fixando os olhos da vítima, então ela entra em transe e faz o que ele ordena. Nos olhos de Emmett e Rose ele pôde ver Benjamin, a adoção e a partida da família, nos meus..."

Ele sussurrou pra que Nessie não ouvisse.

"...Ele viu minha união com a Nessie e um filho que teremos que ao que parece vai ter poderes inigualáveis por ter sangue de humano, lobo e veneno de vampiro nas veias. O plano dele é o seguinte, eles decidiram matar somente Nessie e a mim pra evitar a chegada do herdeiro Cullen, e só atacarão a vocês se interferirem, sendo assim a única decisão tomada por eles se refere a Nessie e a mim, pra que fique fora do alcance das visões de Alice."

Alice deu um soco de frustração no ar e Jasper perguntou preocupado.

"Mas... Como é que eles sabem dela?"

"Ele são de uma ordem formada por parte da guarda rebelada dos Volture, sabem tudo sobre cada um de nós, eles ficaram de fora quando vieram atrás da Nessie, pois temiam serem mortos nunha batalha pra favorecer ao trono, se recusaram a serem sacrificados como peões à frente do tabuleiro."

Ele explicou alternando olhares ao Jasper e a mim, exceto que, quando os olhos encontravam os meus, rapidamente eram direcionados aos pequenos círculos que ele estava desenhando com a ponta dos dedos no tampo reluzente da mesa, pois sabia que quanto mais revelações ele revelava ter, ele também me deixava saber quanto tempo permaneceu ao alcance dos vampiros sozinho.

Os Volture permaneceram no trono, mas o que era uma monarquia hoje é praticamente uma democracia, eles estão lá enquanto os vampiros os quiserem no comando, pois depois da batalha na neve, ficou claro que existe poder suficiente no mundo dos vampiros pra derrotá-los.

Chegaram a cogitar minha acensão ao trono, mas eu não quis expor minha família a isso, além do mais nosso estilo de vida é bem diferenciado, eu não me sentiria bem gerenciando quem mata humanos em que território.

"Não parece tão complicado, são três e nós somos sete, tirando a mamãe, Jake, Nessie e Ben, agente manda os três num carro separando e Jake vai em forma de Lobo protegendo o perímetro deles, o restante de nós destrossa os adversários em no máximo dez minutos."

Emmett assumiu o controle como se fosse o papel dele decidir, mas seus olhos travessos me diziam claramente, ele só queria uma boa briga, tendo certeza que sua sobrinha, sua mãe e seu bebê estariam fora disso.

"Emmett quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que violência não resolve as coisas, só complica, da última vez que resolvemos matar um grupo de três pra proteger a Bella vocês também pensaram que era só pegar e matar, mas na verdade nós custou quatro anos de puro tormento, acabamos até na mira dos Volture."

Minha filha Bella olhou com um olhar sentido, ela, até mais que Edward, sempre se sentiu culpada pelo desespero que nossa família passou.

"Isabella Cullen, mude essa carinha agora, já expliquei a você um milhão de vezes o quanto não me arrependo de nenhuma das nossas ações que trouxeram você e a Nessie pra nós, só estou dizendo que eu não devia ter permitido que as coisas chegassem a aquele ponto por pura impulsividade do Edward e empolgação dos seus irmãos, eu podia muito bem ter feito um tratado com os três e protegido você, ainda assim você poderia ter se casado engravidado e dar a luz à Nessie e nos obrigaria a transformar você."

Jasper Emmett e Eward rolaram os olhos.

"É isso mesmo, não vamos destroçar ninguém até que todas as possibilidades de um acordo estejam fora da mesa, e tenho dito."

Agora, cada um para os seus respectivos castigos, Emmett, Alice e Bella para os seus quartos, Edward e Jasper para a cosinha e Jacob para o escritório, vou ver a Nessie e depois você e eu teremos uma boa conversa sobre essa sua pequena aventura.

Eu pude ouvir o son baixinho de murmuro na boca deles, os meninos começaram a rir, as meninas arregalaram os olhos com pena, as bochechas de Jacob ficaram vermelhas e eu varri o sorrisinho da cara deles com um olhar.

O silêncio constrangedor pareceu congelar a todos onde estavam até eu bater palmas fazendo todos piscarem.

"PLAFT! VAMOS!"

Eles se esbarraram com pressa e em um segundo sumiram pelas escadas deixando apenas Jacob parado ali na minha frente.

"Carlisle, olha..."

"Não é assim que funciona Jake, o que quer que tenha pra falar vamos conversar no escritório, nada que você diga vai limpar o carimbo do seu passaporte pra lá."

Ele olhou pra mim sem graça e depois pra os próprios pés.

"**Agora suba..."**

Diferente dos outros ele foi lentamente, mais lento que um humano, um humano encrecado.

Eu fui até minha esposa e minha filha pra ver meu netinho.

"Olha só papai, o coração dele já está mais forte."

Minha filha veio ao meu encontro e pulou no meu pescoço como uma criança que ganhara um "A" por um desenho da escola.

"Sim princesinha, ele realmente já vai estar nos seus braços em uma semana."

Esme veio e ocupou os braços que a filha deixara pra voltar ao seu filhinho.

"E assim que ele sair dessa encubadora quero sair daqui, estou ficando preocupada, ouvi cochichos pela casa sobre vampiros na região, não quero que eles cheguem nem perto dos meus bebês."

Eu beijei a testa dela e sorri com humor, eu nunca deixava de achar engraçadinho quando ela falava dos nossos filhos assim, a julgar pela idade dela, qualquer pessoa imaginaria nossa casa cheia de berços, com brinquedos espalhados por toda parte.

"Sim querida, nós vamos, eu vou mandar Renesmee Edward e Bella antes, assim que eles se instalarem, eu mando Jasper, Alice e Jacob, só então, assim que Benjamin estiver pronto nós dois vamos com os pais dele e ele, hoje ainda vou sondar o que estes estranhos realmente querem e tentar negociar a paz."

Segurei a mão dela e caminhei em direção ao meu netinho, ele realmente era um Cullen, tão forte e bonito, com certeza passaria por filho biológico de Emmett e Rosalie sem nenhuma dificuldade.

"O leite fez bem a ele, depois vou até a reserva conseguir mais... ele chorou demostrou alguma atividade?"

Perguntei.

"Ele fez cocô, mas foi a mamãe quem limpou... eu sei que ajudei a cuidar da Nessie mas ela era mais resistente."

Ela disse com uma certa tristeza embutida na voz então eu a abracei de lado afagando seu cabelo.

"Você vai conseguir minha princesinha, eu sei que vai."

Beijei minha filha na testa e dei um selinho na boca de minha esposa depois de afagar a mãozinha minúscula do meu netinho, então fui ver minha neta pra ter uma conversa séria com ela sobre seu pai, não me agradava nenhum pouco a forma com que ela estava começando a tratá-lo, de uma criança mimada que às vezes era até engraçadinha ela estava passando à uma adolescente respondona sem graça nenhuma.

Bati na porta dela, mas não ouvi resposta, nem mesmo um ruído, ou ela estava prendendo a respiração ou...

"Nessie?... Renesmee?... Renesme carlie Cullen, não tem graça nenhuma, responda o vovô agora mesmo, mocinha!"

Eu pulei pela janela dela em busca de seu aroma ou qualquer aroma estranho à volta da casa, eu sei que pensamento positivo é sempre bom, mas eu não podia deixar de deduzir o óbvio, os vampiros a levaram, talvez tenham sentido o aroma de Jacob e adiantado o plano.

"RENESMEEEEE!"

Eu gritei em desespero e nem precisei chamar ninguém, já estavam todos à minha volta antes que eu pronunciasse o nome de qualquer um deles.

"Rosalie, fique com Bem, se espalhem de dois em dois, Nessie sumiu! Agora, vamos antes que seja tarde demais."

Todos desapareceram num piscar de olhos, Jacob em segundos já era um lobo gigante sumindo nas árvores com Emmett no alto delas.

Alice e Jasper foram em direção contrária mas Edward ficou ali parado catatônico, Bella puxava seu braço com preça mas não era dela que ele precisava no momento.

"Pai...Ela...ela..."

"Vamos encontra-la Edward, vamos encontra-la filho, tenha fé, é tudo que precisa agora.

Eu sabia a dor, é maior que tudo, era dor que senti quando soube que ele estava na Itália tudo vira um borrão, o corpo perde as forças e a tragédia na mente é maior do que qualquer otimismo, você precisa agir, mas o medo de não haver mais nada que possa ser feito é avassalador demais pra te deixar pensar direito.

"Vamos Edward estamos perdendo tempo!"

Bella disse com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, creio que nem ela mesma percebera que estava chorando.

"Vou até a reserva pedir reforços."

Os dois foram em direção oposta.

Gritávamos na esperança de que ela pudesse enviar um sinal, mesmo que tapassem sua boca poderíamos detectar algum movimento ou murmuro tipico dela, mas grito aumentava o silêncio aumentava o desespero.

Até que Emmett achou algo que nos deu um pouco de sanidade.

"PAAAI, ACHEI O MEMITO."

Por mais que estivéssemos desesperados, o ursinho evidenciava que ela fugira e não fora arrancada de casa à força, eles não iriam dar a ela tempo de pegar o brinquedo predileto.

Os pensamentos horríveis ainda rondavam a cabeça de todos em volta do bicho de pelúcia.

Ela fora levada a partir dali?

Ela correra de alguma ameaça e o deixara cair?

Eles?...

"_Ahhrr!"_

Escutei um grito de dor e os olhos de todos se voltaram na mesma direção, ao aguçar meus ouvidos percebi que era a esposa de Sam e o por mais estranho que fosse, Leah perguntando pelo bebê.

"Continuem farejando pela Nessie Emily está com problemas."

Cheguei a tempo de ajudar, elas estavam em frente uma caverna camuflada, senti o cheiro de Renesme por ali, mesmo disfarçado pela urina de Seth e misturado com o aroma de uma das gêmeas Uley.

Eu as levei pra casa e fiz uma ultrassom.

Rosalie fez questão de evidenciar a presença de Ben e a adoção.

Eu já estava esperando aquela crítica de, pai que passa dos limites pra dar aos filhos o que eles querem, e acabara de dar a filha mimada mais um dos seus caprichos.

Mas Leah estava preocupada demais com o outro neném pra isso.

Se eu não tivesse vivido a mesma situação antes eu poderia até duvidar ou deixar passar, mas a apreensão de Leah me levou a crer que Emily carregava na barriga o imprimit dela, nunca tentaram através de uma ultrasson antes, mas uma coisa era certa ela não era amiga de Emily pra ficar tão preocupada com o bebê a ponto de me fazer tantas perguntas.

"Fiquem calmas, está tudo bem, provavelmente foi só um desgaste emocional que calsou alguma tenção muscular mais acentuada."

Eu olhei pra ela com olhar de desaprovação.

"Eu não estava brigando com ela se é o que o senhor está querendo sugerir."

Emily olhou pra mim com um olhar um pouco mais calmo e completou.

"Estávamos procurando por Lígia e Seth, fugiram de casa, Sam nem sabe que saí."

"Minha mãe também não, na verdade eu nem tinha autorização pra isso, eu só queria achar o moleque antes que ela voltasse."

A ficha caiu, na verdade vocês estavam bem onde eles estão.

O olhar delas demostrou sua curiosidade e fez desnecessário uma pergunta.

"Eu estava procurando por Nessie, ela também sumiu, ali onde vocês estavam tem uma caverna, ela estava camuflada, senti o aroma das duas escondido pela urina de Seth, eles provavelmente estão escondidos lá dentro e ele tentou disfarçar o rastro das duas."

Emily olhou pra mim espantada já descendo da cama e Leah fez a pergunta de ouro.

"Como foi que senhor coseguiu discernir tudo isso."

Mas de cem anos de prática com adolescentes fujões.

"Vou levá-las pra casa, deixem que eu resolvo as coisas na floresta, garanto que as crianças chegarão em casa sãos e salvos."

No caminho liguei para todos e os tranquilizei, pedi que todos voltassem pra casa, pedi ao Edward que me encontrasse nas proximidades da caverna.

Quando entrei no carro pra voltar, mal abotoei o cinto de segurança, sem necessidade diga-se de passagem, Esme já foi logo me pressionando.

"O que você vai fazer com ela?"

Respirei fundo pois eu sabia que minha resposta iria estourar uma discussão dentro do carro.

"Eu vou concertar o estrago que eu mesmo causei, Renesmee precisa aprender respeitar ao Edward e a Bella pelos os motivos certos, quando ela olhar pra eles, ela precisa saber que não está diante apenas de mais um casal de adolescentes da casa, como ela e Jacob futuramente serão, ela precisa saber que está diante de seus pais e o quanto eles merecem ser honrados nessa posição."

Ela engoliu o veneno preso na garganta.

"Não sei não Carlisle, não seria o caso de umas boas palmadas, talvez até uma surra de vara."

Foi a minha vez de arregalar os olhos.

"Esme com certeza ela não vai escapar ilesa de fuga dessas, mas mais do que entender que não deve fugir assim, ela precisa saber o que ela significa para os pais dela e o quanto isso foi cruel com eles."

Ela continuava com aquele ar de quem ainda tinha o que dizer mas estava bolando uma estratégia pra me dissuadir quando dei a partida no carro.

Não demorou muito ela começou de novo.

"É só que eu penso que ela só tem dez anos e vai viver pra sempre, teremos muito tempo pra esperar, acredito que seja seja pra despejar tudo nela por causa de uma travessura, digo, ela só pegou um ursinho, o quão longe essa garota iria."

Eu fiquei furioso quando minha esposa usou a palavra travessura.

"Travessura Esme? Ouça a si mesma, chegamos a pensar que a garota estava morta! Você viu os olhos dos seus filhos? Reconheceu aquela dor?"

Ela colocou a mão no coração e começou a chorar, me encheu de remórcio ter falado com ela daquele jeito.

"Oh, querida não queria fazer você chorar, só quero que você compreenda o tamanho disso, o comportamento dela já não é mais o comportamento de uma garotinha mimada que muitas vezes era até engraçado, ela está se transformando em uma adolescente malcriada e cruel com os pais, ela o chamou de Edward hoje, e aprendeu a usar o dom dele pra responder por pensamentos. Nós não podemos simplesmente assumir o lugar deles na disciplina dela e transformá-los em dois zeros a esquerda quando ela for maior, não depois de tudo que eles passaram."

Esme enxugou o rosto e franziu a testa.

"Ela o chamou de _Edward_?"

Eu só confirmei levantando as sobrancelhas, e entortando os lábios.

"Temo que realmente chegou o momento de uma conversa mais séria, tudo nela é tão precoce, acredito que esse é só mais um problema que chegou mais cedo."

Eu respirei fundo como se buscasse no ar uma resposta para o problema, escusado seria dizer que ela não veio.

Quando chegamos aos nossos filhos o rosto abatido deles só me deu mais forças pra seguir adiante com a minha decisão, Renesmee precisava crescer antes que a situação perdesse o controle.

Eu simplesmente cruzei os braços em frente a caverna, se alguém visse a cena diria que eu era um louco conversando com um emaranhado de árvores derribadas.

"**Renesmee Carlie Swam Cullen! Saia dessa caverna agora mesmo!"**

"_Eles vão me matar..."_

Eu a escutei falando com seus parceiros de crime, em seguida Seth saiu pateticamente tentando protegê-la, ela olhou por cima do ombro dele e pude perceber o seu espanto ao ver seus pais mais atras e minha postura, a postura que somente meus filhos conheciam, mas nunca minha netinha.

Minha esposa como sempre presente estava ali, com a mão no meu braço.

Ela saiu correndo de volta pra dentro da caverna esperando que eu fosse atrás dela, assim ela poderia espernear e fazer aquele escândalo desesperador que me fazia desistir da punição, mas para sua decepção eu permaneci onde estava.

"**Renesmee estou esperando, assim que acabar o seu teatro podemos ir." **

Quando ela saiu toda sem graça, eu queria evitar de constrangê-la, mas minha irritação pela falta de limites da garota, além de fugir num momento como esse, ainda me faz uma cena dessas?

PAFT!*

Quando eu vi já tinha agarrado o bracinho dela e enchido a mão com seu traseirinho.

Ela recebeu a palmada em silêncio, mas seu constrangimento fez algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

"Edward e Bella, levem Seth e Lígia pra casa, Sua mãe eu temos uma conversa séria pra ter com a Renesmee."

Eu deixei que Edward e Bella os levassem no carro e guiei minha neta pra casa pelo cotovelo à pé.

Na metade do caminho ela ainda tentou se safar com uma vozinha manhosa.

"Vovô..."

Eu não respondi.

"Vovozinho, descuuulpaaa."

Ela insistiu começando a chorar, não vou negar, fez meu coração em pedaços, mas eu precisava ser firme, então permaneci em silêncio.

Entramos em casa, e eu soltei o cotovelo dela, e apontei pra cima.

"Agora vá me esperar no seu quarto, porque eu vou te dar uma **surra**."

Ela quase derreteu de tanto medo, algo na minha voz na minha postura e no meu olhar dizia a ela que pela primeira vez ela estava tão encrencada como qualquer um dos meus filhos.

"Por favor, vovô, não me bate não...eu prometo que eu vou melhorar...eu juro que eu não faço mais..."

Ela disse agarrada na minha camisa como se fosse ajoelhar, vê-la implorando daquele jeito fez com que eu me sentisse um monstro, mas pra o azar dela Alice já tinha me ensinado a lidar com aquela mesma sensação inúmeras vezes. Era só trocar a palavra vovô, por papai e "voilà", cena repetida.

"Agora Renesmee."

Ela saiu correndo e subiu as escadas chorando como se estivesse apanhando há horas.

Na verdade eu tinha planejado subir com ela assim que chegássemos e dar logo uma boa surra nela e ter com ela a conversa de sua vida.

Mas não pude deixar de perceber a ausência dos meus filhos, que eu tinha ordenado que viessem pra casa.

Sentei no sofá, exausto cobri o rosto com as mãos.

"Onde estão os nossos filhos, Esme."

Ela parou na minha frente e afagou os meus cabelos.

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer Esme, quando é que eu vou ter um pouco de sossego? Eu mandei que viessem, já estão de castigo, já apanharam, todos eles, eu vou acabar tendo um colapso se é que isso é possível...custava obedecer só dessa vez?"

Ela colocou a mão no coração assustada.

"Oh meu Deus será que eles..."

"Não seja boba querida, eles não iriam tão longe, a ponto de encarar uma dessas depois de tudo que conversamos sem os reforços de Edward e Bella, eles estão é querendo aproveitar pra bular o castigo um pouco."

Bati as mãos no joelho e fiquei de pé.

"Eu vou ver a Nessie, você cuida disso pra mim? Diga a eles que se estiverem dentro dessa casa em 20 minutos podem passar direto pro escritório, todos eles, inclusive Edward e Bella, eles foram de carro, 20 minutos é mais que o suficiente."

Ela me deu um beijo no braço.

"É claro querido...Tenha paciência com ela, lembre-se que ela já apanhou do Edward hoje, e muito."

"Eu terei querida, depois que conseguir falar com seus bebês, suba pois quero falar com Nessie junto com você."

Beijei a mão que ela tirava do meu braço e ela me acenou positivamente, com o apoio total dela eu subi pra dar a minha neta rebelde uma bela lição.

Quando eu entrei no quanto dela ela estava debaixo da cama.

"Renesmee saia daí agora mesmo,você não vai escapar."

Eu não quis perder tempo, já sabia que ela não iria obedecer, era esse mesmo o motivo de eu estar ali.

Com apenas um braço eu a puxei pela cintura de debaixo da cama a joguei no meu colo e puxei suas calças por completo.

Ela estava tão apavorada que nem ligou para o constrangimento, que nem tem razão de ser, eu sou o médico dela e conheço cada parte do seu corpo.

"Aiaiai vovô! Não me bate nãaaao!"

PAFT!**** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAiii

Ela gritou de dor com um tapa que nunca tinha ganhado antes, eu confesso que olhei preocupado a pele do seu traseiro pra verificar se não tinha passado do limite.

Eu passei a mão pra ver as marcas dos meus dedo sumir e fiz a pergunta que ela devia ouvir.

"Por que você está apanhando Renesmee?"

"Por que eu fu-giiii"

Estranhamente a rebeldia dela não estava mais nenhum pouco evidente, ela nunca respondera tão prontamente, se estava chingando em seus pensamento, graças a Deus eu não era Edward pra ouvir.

PAFT!**** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PAFT!****AAAAAAAiiiiiiiiiii PAFT!**** AAAAAAAiiiAAAAAiiiiiiPAFT!****ASSIMMMM NÃAAAOO VovôooooooooPAFT!****Doooooooooíiiiiiiiii

Depois de mais cinco palmadas bem dadas eu parei um pouco pra verificar o tom de vermelho do traseiro dela e aproveitei pra fazer um pequeno discurso.

"E pra doer Renesmee, você tem é muita sorte, você devia estar agora mesmo no escritório encarando o cinto da disciplina, agradeça a surra que você levou do seu pai, ou estaria lá nesse momento..."

**Por que é isso!**PAFT!****aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA

**Que você!** PAFT!****ARRAAAAAAAAAIiiiiiiiiii!

**Merece!** PAFT!**** aaaaaaaaiiaaaaaiiiaiiiiiiiii iiiiiiêeee

Eu dei mais 20 palmadas bem dadas, as vezes eu parava pra acariciar e verificar o vermelho, as palmadas pausada davam ainda mais tempo pra arder e levá-la a pensar no que tinha feito.

Mas o que realmente a assustou, foi eu colocá-la sentada ainda nua na cadeira da escrivaninha e tirar o cinto da minha calça.

"Eu quero que você olhe bem pra esse cinto mocinha, porque eu vou ter uma conversa séria com você, e se você disser uma malcriação se quer, você vai levar a surra da sua vida, eu nem acredito que só te dei umas palmadas."

Abri a porta pra chamar minha esposa, minha neta chorava querendo esfregar o traseiro mesmo sem poder levantar, eu sabia que estava doendo, mas ideia era essa.

"Esme querida, chegou a hora."

Em segundos ela já estava ali pra me apoiar, sentada na cama ela olhou apreensiva o cinto na minha mão.

Eu permaneci de pé.

"Renesmee eu quero falar sobre o seus pais com você, sobre respeito, você não pode tratar Edward assim, não importa o que ele fa-..."

"Mas, ele confiscou meus presentes que nem foi ele quem me deu!"

SHLAP!** AAAAAAAAAAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i

Ela me interrompeu com um arsinho cheio de razão, eu como um homem de palavra, bati o cinto na lateral da cocha dela, ela deu um pulo e gritou, então dei outra cintada no trazeiro vermelho dela.

**Senta aí! **SHLAP!** AAAAAAAAAAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i

Ela sentou quase em cima da mão.

"**Cala essa boca, eu não estou brincando com você... Você quer apanhar mais?"**

Ela permaneceu calada com aquela cara de empáfia.

"**Você. Quer. Apanhar. Mais?"**

Eu perguntei impaciente.

"É pra responder? Disse pra eu ficar calada..."

Ela respondeu tão cínica que eu fiquei com medo de perder a cabeça.

Esme chegou a ficar de pé no intuito de me deter, pois uma resposta assim da boca de um dos meus filhos normalmente correria o sério risco de terinar numa tragédia, Rose mesmo já me deu deu essa mesma resposta e não foi nada bonito.

Mas tudo que fiz foi respirar e apertar a ponte do nariz antes de agarrar o braço dela e dar três boas cintadas nas pernas dela.

SHLAP!* SHLAP!* SHLAP!* AAAAAAAArraaaaaaiiiêeeeee!

Ela deu aquele grito exagerado de quem estava sendo espancada.

"Deixe de escândalo, Renesmee Carlie!"

Esme já estava agoniada, ela não gosta de ver nenhum deles apanhar, eu sempre evito na presença dela, só mesmo em caso extremo ela acabava presenciando, mas eu sabia bem que mesmo ouvir o choro pela casa, pra ela era uma tortura.

Ela deu aquela soluçada de quem tenta engolir o choro e eu esperei que ela se acalmasse.

"Podemos falar agora? Com educação e respeito?"

"Sim...sen...hor."

Ela forçou a saída das palavras pela boca, pois a impressão que dava era que se ela a abrisse o choro escaparia.

Esme deu a ela algo pra vestir, uma bermudinha de algodão cor de rosa, na verdade parte de um pijama.

Eu coloquei o cinto na mesinha como um sinal de rendição, como sinal de um tratado de paz, sentei na cama e a coloquei entre Esme e eu.

Peguei sua mão e olhei nos seus olhos.

"Nessie eu preciso falar com você sobre algo muito importante, sobre a importância dos seus pais na sua vida."

Eu não sabia na verdade por onde começar, um pai é um pai, uma mãe é uma mãe, eu não queria passar a imagem de que Esme e eu tivessemos menos importância para nossos filhos do que Bella e Edward tem pra ela.

"Você se lembra bem da história do seu nascimento?"

Eu busquei sondar de quanto ela sabia ou mesmo se lembrava, dado ao estado avançado de seu entendimento quando nasceu.

"Vovô eu sei que a mamãe quase morreu, sei que foi um parto difícil e que foi uma gestação milagrosa e rápida, que Jake estava sempre à minha volta, ou à volta da mamãe por minha causa e que o papai podia me ouvir dentro da barriga, essa foi a parte que me contaram. O que eu me lembro são apenas borrões e gritos o rosto do papai e depois o rostos de todos, às vezes me esforço e me lembro vagamente do rosto estranho sofrido da mamãe dormindo, mas imagem dela hoje é tão linda que é difícil associar, é como se fosse um sonho estranho e ruim."

Ela disse olhando para suas mãos, eu me senti um monstro tirando sua inocência, nunca escondemos dela que Bella sofreu pra tê-la e que sua chegada foi um acontecimento pra nós, mas toda a parte mórbida foi ocultada pra ser dita no momento certo, ou mesmo quando viessem suas próprias perguntas.

"Meu amor, você precisa saber de algo muito forte, mas quero que antes disso você saiba que nosso amor por você é eternamente maior e mais forte do que tudo isso, e qualquer um de nós daríamos a nossa vida por você a qualquer momento sem pensar duas vezes."

Ela me abraçou chorando.

"Desculpa vovô... eu sinto muito..."

"Eu sei que sim, minha florzinha mas o papai e mamãe não mereciam ter passado por isso, pensamos que tínhamos perdido você, eu não sei se eles sobreviveriam a isso, a muito tempo atrás ele quase morreram um pelo outro por achar que tinha se perdido, eu não consigo se quer cogitar o que seria deles se perdesse você, que parte dos dois e por se só significa muito pra eles, você é o milagre deles e eles enfrentaram um inferno pra que você estivesse aqui, algo muito pior do que você sabe ou se lembra."

Eu a consolei enquanto Esme afagava seu cabelo.

"Querido, tem certeza?"

Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

Nessie ergueu os olhinhos de chocolate pra mim como quem esperava uma resposta.

"Nessie, o papai passou por volta de 100 anos sozinho sem conseguir amar ninguém, entenda o quão importante sua mãe foi e é pra ele."

Ela olhou com olhos compreensivos, mas a ruga de confusão estava ali na sua testa.

"Quando ele percebeu que ela estava em perigo vivendo em meio a vampiros, o medo de ele mesmo vir a morde-la fez com que ele resolvesse deixá-la."

Ela franziu o cenho totalmente alarmada com a ideia do Pai cogitando se quer a ideia de se separar de Bella.

Ela sofreu muito, o seu avô Charlie conta que ela ficou tão deprimida que não falava com mais ninguém, nem se quer comia direito...

Contei a ela toda a história até a parte em que Edward quase morreu, ela parecia estar ouvindo a história de outras pessoas, parecia não acreditar no quão longe seus pais iriam por amor, eles pareciam um casal comum pra ela, todos nós somos muito amorosos com nossos parceiros, ela sempre viveu num ambiente de paz que proporcionamos a ela.

"Eu nunca senti dor maior na vida, a dor de achar que meu filho poderia estar morto, Emmett me fizera passar por algo parecido antes quando fugiu de casa uma vez, mas tudo se resolveu em algumas horas, antes que eu pudesse perceber eu já estava dando umas varadas nele pelo susto que nos deu, mas Edward me levou dias de completo desespero pra poder abraçá-lo novamente, entende o que seus pais passaram hoje Nessie? Eu nunca mais quero vê-los assim novamente."

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas envergonhada olhava sempre para as mãos entre os joelhos, então e fez uma pergunta com uma voz embargada.

"Vovô, o papai apanhou quando chegou em casa?"

"Sim senhora, a maior surra da vida dele, e a mamãe também, o vovô Charlie depois deu uma boa surra nela."

Ela me lançou um olhar solidário e depois olhou para Esme, mesmo que a próxima pergunta tenha sido pra mim.

"Mas vovô, além do fato de eu ter feito o que fiz hoje, o que tudo isso tem a ver com meu nascimento?"

Eu respirei procurando forças eu já tinha disparado a arma não mais como deter a bala.

"Por esse motivo, eles ficaram na mira dos Volture, eles exigiram que seu pai a transformasse, ele não queria de forma alguma, então depois de muito negociar com sua mãe prometeu a ela que o faria se ela se casasse com ele."

Eu parei um instante, e finalmente comecei a _sua_ história na versão completa.

Eu estava me sentindo um equilibrista numa corda bamba entre dois prédios, qualquer movimento errado poderia causar um erro fatal.

"Estávamos felizes em casa finalmente em paz esperando seus pais voltarem do Brasil, bolando o que dizer a Charlie quando fossemos para o Alasca e sua mãe não voltasse mais, quando sua tia Alice parou de ver o futuro de sua mãe, ela ligou para o seu pai e eu falei com ele, então recebemos a notícia da gravidez."

Ela deu um sorriso, ela sempre ouvia essa história cheia de magia, Bella sempre diz como milagroso foi e o que ela sentiu ao saber que tinha um bebê dentro dela, mas eu não correspondi seu sorriso, ela buscou o de sua avó e na verdade recebeu um abraço.

"Nessie... na verdade não foi... uma boa notícia."

Ela alternou olhares entre nós, as lágrimas na borda.

"Mamãe mentiu pra mim?"

Eu nem comecei direito e ela já estava sofrendo, eu não sabia onde arranjar forças pra continuar, eu a coloquei no meu colo e segurei seu queixo com um dedo mantendo seu olhar no meu.

"Não...não minha florzinha, a mamãe não mentiu pra você, ninguém nunca mentiu sobre as alegrias que você nos trouxe, você foi é e sempre será nosso milagre."

Esme percebendo minha exaustão assumiu o assunto.

"Florzinha, foi mesmo a melhor notícia do mundo pra sua mãe, ela tinha abdicado tudo pra ficar com seu pai e de repente acontecer um milagre assim...foi sem dúvida a coisa mais maravilhosa pra ela, mas pra o seu pai e seu avô que é médico, foi uma notícia preocupante, você crescia por hora, e era o bebê de um vampiro, vampiros se alimentam de humanos, não fazíamos ideia do que você era, tudo que conseguíamos pensar é que perderíamos a sua mãe."

Ela saiu do meu colo e ficou de pé na nossa frente.

"Vocês não me queriam?"

Eu voltei a falar, dizia respeito a mim, eu é quem deveria dizer a ela que eu queria arrancá-la do ventre de sua mãe.

Nem notei que minhas lágrimas já estavam escorrendo na minha face.

"No início nós só queríamos salvar sua mãe, não havia nada que eu quizesse mais do que afastar o sofrimento dos olhos do meu filho, a membrana gestacional era muito forte eu não conseguia te ver, eu só podia ver inha filha desfalecer e meu filho desfalecer junto com ela, houve momentos em que eu quis sedá-la pra tirar você à força."

Eu quase não podia me conter, eu sentia o veneno dos meus olhos entrando na minha boca, era como se meu coração estivesse batendo, mas eu precisava dizer a ela.

"Mas sua mãe é uma teimosa, uma guerreira teimosa, ela queria morrer pra te dar a luz, ela sabia que iria morrer se não houvesse tempo para a transformação, seu pai e eu sabíamos que o coração dela não aguentaria, mas ela não ligava, ela não via problemas em partir se fosse deixar você aqui, mas seu pai não queria isso, e eu não queria isso pra ele, nem sabíamos que tipo de criatura você seria, ele sofreu vendo você quebrar as costelas dela e sugar sua vitalidade dia após dia, mas sua mãe não precisava de ultra som pra saber que você era boa ela sentia, então sua vó e sua tia apoiaram o direito materno de te dar a luz, eu fiz de tudo pra ajudá-la nessa tarefa."

Ela não conseguia olhar pra mim, eu não conseguia olhar pra ela, eu ouvia suas lágrimas não tão silenciosas quanto as minhas, Esme a abraçou por traz tentando tirar suas mãos do rosto.

"Querida não fique assim, não é que seu avô não queria você, ele só queria acabar com o sofrimento de seus filhos, isso significa que ele também queria mais do que tudo que você realmente fosse o sua mãe esperava."

Eu dei um passo para encará-la e tirei as mãos dos seus olhos, então derramei uma enxurrada de palavras.

"Sim meu amorosinho eu queria, eu queria mais que tudo dar a sua mãe o bebesinho que ela acreditava estar dentro dela, eu queria dar ao seu pai sua esposa sã e salva, eu queria e ainda quero dar a cada um de vocês tudo que precisam, eu só queria saber o que fazer, e antes que soubéssemos mais, a única opção médica pra mim era o aborto. Me perdoa meu bebê, me perdoe por não ter tido copetencia pra ajudar vocês duas, sei que você deve ter passado por tanto sofrimento dentro de um útero que não te comportava sem eu saber o fazer para te nutrir, eu me martirizei a cada minuto desde que seu pai te ouviu, até que pude por uma mamadeira de sangue na sua boca, e papinha na sua boca, e te dar suas vacinas, e verificar seus batimentos e medir seu crescimento... e..."

Minha voz se calou num abraço repentino, seus bracinhos delgados envolveram minha cintura.

"Eu entendo vovô, eu entendo, eu não queria... eu não devia... eu não..."

Ela molhou minha camisa com suas lágrimas, tudo que eu conseguia era mantê-la no meu abraço, minha esposa nos abraçou fazendo o nosso tradicional sanduíche vovó netinha vovô.

"Vovô?... Quando o papai me ouviu, a mamãe ainda estava muito mal, mesmo assim ele..."

Eu a afastei do meu corpo com urgência, sentei-a na poltrona do canto e me ajolhei diante dela, eu estava ancioso por essa parte.

"Oh sim querida, ela estava cada vez mais em risco devido ao seu tamanho, embora já estivesse bebendo sangue humano pra nutrir você a situação era ainda mais perigosa já que tinha uma vampirinha muito gente boa ficando forte lá dentro."

Eu trisquei na ponta do seu nariz tentando arrancar um pouco de humor, mas ainda era um pouco cedo.

"Mas seu papai passou a te querer tanto quanto queria a mamãe, ele falava com você o tempo todo, te ajudava a se acalmar pra não machucar a mamãe... é por isso que eu te pesso que se lembre, ele arriscou tudo que ele mais amava na vida pra ter você aqui, ele teve coragem de rasgar a sua mãe e tirar você de lá mesmo sabendo que você poderia ser a única parte da mulher que ele mais amava, que viveria com ele para o resto da vida, por toda a eternidade, eles arriscaram tudo por você... Ele merece o seu amor e o seu respeito, sei que você o ama, mas também quero que você saiba respeitá-lo mesmo quando olhar no espelho e se ver com a mesma aparencia deles."

Nada no mundo me fez mais feliz do que ver um sorrisinho nascendo no canto da sua boca.

"E os outros... o que todos fizeram depois que o papai me ouviu?"

Eu a abracei e joguei pra cima e comecei o seu conhecido conto de fadas.

"Tia Lice ajudou a tia Rose montar o mais lindo quarto de bebê de todos..."

Eu dizia girando-a pelo quarto.

"...o tio Jazz e o tio Emm, brigavam o tempo todo discutindo quem seria o tio predileto e é lógico, comprando brinquedos legais pra garantir isto."

Sua rizadinha começou a ecoar pelo quarto.

"E a vovó Esme e eu, tratamos de deixar a casa o mais segura e saudável possível pra nosso netinho ou netinha, compramos todos os tipos de protetores e utenssílios de cozinha e farmácia, era aprimeira vez que teriamos um bebê de verdade perambulando pela casa."

Eu a peguei no colo como se fosse um bebê.

"Agora eu quero que você fique bem aqui, nessa cama, nessa casa onde todos te amam e se preocupam com você, principalmente seus pais e quando o papai chegar dê a ele um grande abraço e um pedido sincero de desculpas."

Eu a coloquei no seu edredon e fiz cocégas em sua barriga, depois desmanchei meu sorrizo lentamente e falei muito sério com ela.

"Deixe eu ver o bumbum."

"Aaah vovô, isso é mesmo necessáaario?"

Eu mesmo a virei de bruços, enquanto ela gemia de vergonha no travesseiro, eu puxei sua bermuda e vi que estava tudo bem, um tanto vermelho, mas nada que um hidratante à base de aloevera não podesse resolver, pedi Esme que pegasse o creme na penteadeira pra mim, ela deu um sorriso e reconheceu que era um momento nosso, me etregou e deu um beijo e saiu.

Passei a pomada e disse ainda bem sério.

"Fique o aviso mocinha, de hoje em diante a senhorita será tratada como um dos meus filhos, essa palmada foi só uma amostra, se fugir de novo, não importa o motivo a senhorita vai direto para o meu escritório ter um encontro com o cinto da disciplina."

"Vovô...?"

Ela chamou assim que cobri seu traseiro, mas ainda com o rosto no travesseiro.

"Benjamin é o novo bebê Cullen agora por isso tenho de crescer?"

Meu coração ficou tão pequeno ao perceber tamanha insensibilidade minha, ela era só uma menina de dez anos em tantos aspectos, e ninguém se tocou que talvez ela só estivesse se esforçando pra chamar a atenção por causa do primo.

Sentei na cama dela e pedi que olhasse pra mim, tirei o cabelo do seu rosto quando ela rolou na minha direção.

"Você está com ciumes do pequeno Bem?"

Ela olhou para a janela desviando os olhos dos meus.

"Não é isso é só que... Ele trouxe o prazer que eu costumava dar à tia Rosalie, tem o seu nome e nem é todo misturado como o meu, é o garoto que o tio Emm e o tio Jazz vão levar pra jogar bola, fora que ele vai ser neném por mais tempo do que eu, sem contar que ele nasceu quase que no dia do meu aniversário, minha festa do ano que vem nem vai ter graça levando em conta que vai ser o primeiro dele, eu sinto que não vai me sobrar muita coisa com o carinha por aqui pra vocês mimarem."

Eu comecei a rir e a agarrei nos braços.

"Do que está rindo vovô?"

"Do quanto você se parece com o seu pai, quando tia Rose chegou ele pensou exatamente o mesmo e olha só, até hoje sua vó o chama de bebê."

Ela começou a rir disso também.

"Não seja boba minha lindinha, você é o que é, significa o que significa e nunca perderá seu espaço pra ninguém, cada Cullen aqui é especial, você tem todo o tempo do mundo pra crescer, não precisa ser agora, só quero que você se lembre que quando isso acontecer seus pais sempre serão os seus pais... Combinado?"

"Combinado!"

Ela abraçou o travesseiro e deitou de bumbum pra cima, pra falar a verdade eu preferiria que ela fosse meu bebezinho pra sempre, mas não da pra evitar o inevitável.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Talvez demore um pouco, pois sou muito rígida comigo mesma quando se trata de finais.**

**Marry, feliz por tê-la de volta ;)**


	31. 28 Sem saída

NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!

NÃO É MENTIRA!

NÃO É AVISO!

É MESMO UM NOVO CAPÍTULO!

PRESENTE DE NATAL!

NELLUCA EMBRULHADA PRA PRESENTE!

**MEU DEUS! É como ressurgir das cinzas, não vou nem perder tempo escrevendo a quantidade de desculpas vocês merecem, pois eu teria que fazê-lo por pelo menos um ano sem dormir ou comer, e isso só no Ctrl+v.**

**Antes de qualquer coisa eu gostaria de dar as boas vindas a:**

**Beatriz Rocha****, ****runa cullen black****, miroca,**** k****atherinnemary,**** Francisca, Rafaella Palhano****, ****Mell Kris****, ****Rosangela****,**** alice Barbosa****, ****XxLininhaxX**** , ****Celina, Nicole, Heleninha, Kate, XxLininhaxX,**** , Mell Mellissa, patrcia, Rosalie Lilian, Victria, DeniseBelle, julia Cullen, ****Ray Ferreira, cidoka cullen, ****ATE, ****Kat, ****polly18, Jasmim,**** alice02, ****... **

_**Desculpe-me se pulei alguém novo, eu realmente prestei o Máximo de atenção para não deixar ninguém para trás.**_

**Bom, dadas as boas vindas, acompanhado de um sincero pedido de desculpas, quero agora agradecer aos pacientíiiiiicimos e fiéis FÃS que mesmo tendo um treco de raiva, me xingando e tudo mais, continuam aí esperando. **

**Eu pensei em comentar alguns reviews totalmente compreensivos que me levaram às lágrimas, outros desesperados que me fizeram sorrir, e até outros irritadíssimos que colocaram borboletas no meu estômago. Mas se eu o fizesse, seria injustiça com todos que ficassem sem serem comentados, pois todos, do maior ao menor tem sua importância e foram imprescindíveis pra me trazer de volta.**

**É ISSO MESMO! LI TODOS OS REVIEWS ANTES DE VOLTAR! POIS PODE NÃO TER PARECIDO, MAS OS AMO MUITO E TENHO MUITA CONSIDERAÇÃO POR CADA UM.**

**Boas vindas...agradecimentos... ah sim! Explicações!**

_(explicações deletadas por conter muitas informações pessoais)... Depois de vencer uma batalha épica, nelluca sobreviveu e nunca morrerá, dentro desse corpo sempre haverá lugar para ela enquanto vocês existirem, pois mesmo que um dia ele se vá, nelluca é uma alma e essas nunca morrem._

**Só mais uma coisa. Obrigada por passarem minhas histórias adiante sem esconder minha autoria, e ainda por cima me enviarem os reviews. Sem mais delongas vamos a mais um capítulo de UPF**

**Último Problema em Forks.**

**Sem saída**

**Capítulo 28**

**POV Carlisle.**

**M**ais de vinte minutos se passaram e nem sinal deles, eu estava no sofá da sala com os cotovelos nos joelhos movendo os dedos entrelaçados de olho no relógio do meu pulso. Eu queria me chutar por dentro por ter mandado Esme dizer aquilo pra eles. Eles iriam chegar com aquelas caras lerdas, passar direto pro escritório e esperar por algo que eu não tinha condições de dar.

Pode apostar, eu estava blefando, eu não pensei que seriam capazes de me testar assim, não depois das últimas 72 horas. Agora eu estou me sentindo um daqueles pais que prometem um presente para o filho se passar de ano, mas depois não tem a grana pra comprar. Apesar de ele não quererem o meu "presente" a questão não era essa, era a minha palavra que dá segurança a eles e nunca pode falhar.

Meu pensamento me fez lembrar do meu novo filho Jacob, se logo no início eu começasse a faltar com a palavra com ele como seria sua adaptação, eu nunca precisei de um pulso mais firme do que vou precisar com ele, embora Emmett Rosalie e Edward tenham sido duros na queda, Eu não tive que separar suas almas gêmeas deles e sim uni-los. Fora o fato de que nenhum deles se transforma em lobo.

Esme passou por mim para ir à cozinha buscar um milésimo copo d'água pra Nessie, tinha alguma coisa no andado desconfiado dela. Eu tinha passado anos o suficiente pra conhecer até o piscar dos olhos da minha esposa.

Ela estava diferente, escondendo algo eu diria. Como eu sabia? Fácil! Primeiro ela passou sem olhar na minha direção, nunca fazemos isso de ignorar a presença um do outro, segundo ela passou sem respirar como se prendesse algo e assim que suas costas passaram pela cozinha ela puxou e soltou uma arfada de ar como se estivasse livre dos meus olhos para unir as sobrancelhas, e por último, mas não menos importante, me olhou por cima do ombro direito sem dizer nada. Isso sempre significa: Eu te amo, não quero mentir pra você, mas não posso dizer a verdade.

Eu estava sentado no sofá da sala, olhei no relógio e já tinha se passado meia hora, os passos de pluma de minha esposa subiam as escadas sem pressa, parte por preocupação e parte por saber que minha neta não estava com sede coisa nenhuma, só estava tentando nos vencer pelo cansaço, a ideia é, se nos cansarmos de fazer seus pequenos favores, mandamos que ela mesma saia do quarto para fazê-los, diminuindo assim sua pena. Mas dessa vez era sério, ela ia ficar fechada naquele quarto até a hora da mudança.

"Esme... diga pra Nessie sossegar e depois volte aqui, eu preciso falar com você."

Meu tom de voz era normal, mas para ela estava errado, sério demais, eu sempre usava um tom mais carinhoso pra me dirigir a ela, sem citar que usei seu nome sem nenhum apelidinho carinhoso.

Não houve uma resposta verbal, mas não demorou muito até que ele apareceu na minha frente, tentando desviar os olhos, pegou uma revista de decoração, olhou para o relógio na parede e colocou a revista estrategicamente na frente do rosto.

"Esme Cullen... O que está acontecendo?"

Ela não tirou as revista da frente e me respondeu friamente.

"Nada. Benjamin está dormindo, seus sinais vitais estão estáveis, Nessie está quase dormindo de tédio, Rosalie está lendo outro livro para mães de primeira viagem e eu estou realmente precisando de novas peças quileute para completar o meu projeto para quarto do Jake em _Maine__..."_

Ela disse já se levantando e pegando a chave do carro na tigela da mesinha, como se não estivéssemos em estado de alerta.

"Onde você pensa que vai, senhorita?"

Ela me olhou indignada, diria eu até... ressentida.

"Senhorita. Esme Cullen. Onde você pensa que vai. Sou só eu, ou você está me confundindo com uma das suas filhas, Dr. Cullen?"

O tempo fechou, quando ela me chama de Dr., pode saber que estou em maus lençóis.

"Eu sou uma senhora, dona do meu próprio nariz, mas se o senhor meu esposo quer mesmo saber onde estou indo, vou à reserva buscar as peças de que preciso, ou teremos uma loja quileute em Augusta?"

O sarcasmo pingava de sua boca, mas eu sabia bem, ela estava tentando criar uma discussão sem sentido dessas em que os casais começam a desenterrar cadáveres do passado e não chegam a lugar algum, pra tentar desviar minha atenção do que ela estava realmente tentando esconder.

"Eu preciso lembrá-la de que há três vampiros a solta por aí querendo literalmente a cabeça dos Cullen? Sem contar com a pequena de 13 anos que Rosalie e os meninos viram no acidente, sabemos bem à exemplo da Jane, que os novinhos também podem ser muito perigosos."

Ela olhou firme nos meus olhos, um tanto enfurecida diga-se de passagem, eu sabia que a verdade viria dessa vez.

"Quer saber?! Vou em busca dos meus filhos, porque não consegui falar com eles, o seu recado se quer chegou a eles e eu não aguento mais esperar, por maiores e mais forte que sejam, e mesmo que estejam juntos, vai saber do que esses projetos de Volture são capazes, não adianta tentar me impedir!"

Ela falou quase tudo entre os dentes e foi uma mistura dentro da minha cabeça, alívio de não ter que cumprir o que eu prometera já que nem se quer sabiam da promessa, preocupação com o atraso deles e acima de tudo, confusão pela hostilidade dela.

"Esme querida! Não entendo, porque você está falando assim comigo? E porque não me disse que não conseguiu contato com eles?"

Eu disse com um tom todo passivo, diferente da resposta dela.

"Agora é Esme querida? Eu vou te dizer. Eu não te disse porque você iria atrás como um louco e iria acabar com eles quando chegassem em casa. E eu não aguento mais isso."

Ela disse encostando o dedo indicador no meu peito me acusando de sua ira, com os olhos cheios de veneno.

"Sabe quantas surras eu tive que ouvir hoje? Sete Carlisle. **Sete!** E uma delas eu vi! Sem falar, que em outra das sete, você bateu em três dos **meus** filhos! Eu nem estou contando a surra que Edward deu na Nessie. E nem vou comentar o vergão nas costas meu bebê!"

Ela fez uma Pausa pra tentar se conter, pra que Reneesme e Rosalie não ouvissem a nossa discussão. Deixei que ela desabafasse, não é muito seguro interromper a dona Esme em situações como estas.

"Agora você entendeu? Ficou Claro? Porque EU não quero que os meus filhos apanhem outra vez! Porque eu estou cansada de chorar. Talvez eu tenha o direito de ficar irritada quando você bate na minha filhinha caçula com um cinto daqueles. Ou quando você tem a coragem de bater no meu caçula mesmo depois de ele ter levado uma surra de cinto horrenda mais cedo."

"OPA!"

Eu tive que me manifestar quando ela falou do Edward.

"O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que deixasse ele ir com elas? Ou que eu cumprisse sua exigência e rejeitasse o Jacob? Por um acaso eu não dei a você a chance de impedi-lo?"

Eu passei a mão na testa e fechei os olhos em derrota. Eu estava sofrendo e sempre fora com ela que pude contar pra não me sentir um carrasco. Não bastasse eu estar totalmente desgastado por tudo que aconteceu depois daquela maldita festa. Agora eu era um monstro de que quem ela tinha que esconder os filhos.

"Sabe Esme? Eu estava justamente aqui pensando no que dizer a eles no escritório pra fazer valer suas idas até lá e pedindo a Deus que eles passassem por aquela porta logo pra que todo esse martírio acabasse. Cada um deles me deu seu abraço hoje e pra eles está tudo resolvido. Pra cada um deles. Mas cada cintada palmada varada que dei ainda dói aqui dentro de mim. Mas se você quer ouvir de mim que eu me arrependo, eu sinto muito."

Ela permaneceu em silêncio numa uma postura menos defensiva, então comecei a listar.

"Alice provocou uma tragédia com as próprias mãos, Isabella me desobedeceu deliberadamente quando já tinha sido avisada, o três quase mataram a mim de preocupação e a _**você**_ de tanto chorar, Rosalie desperdiçou todas as chances que eu dei de não apanhar e quase _**morreu**_ por isso, Emmett e Renesmee parece só terem cometido uma travessura de criança mas acredito muito que Sue descorde disso."

Eu olhei bem no fundo dos olhos dela enquanto pegava as chaves do meu carro pra ir atrás dos **meus** filhos.

"Mas Muito obrigado você, além de ver minhas meninas envolvida numa briga de lobos, de achar que tinha perdido meus meninos por mais de três horas e ter sido desafiado duas vezes, enquanto, adotava um sétimo filho, sepultava um paciente, revelava à minha Neta que tentei matá-la e tentava salvar a vida de outro neto. Tudo que eu precisava era me sentir o Vilão dessa casa e o grande causador das lágrimas da pessoa que eu amo."

Ela não cedeu nem atacou só perguntou onde eu ia quando me viu pegar as chaves.

"Eu vou atrás dos meus filhos, o seu excesso de proteção me impediu de ir ao socorro deles, se você tivesse me dito que não tinha conseguido contato eu já tinha feito alguma coisa! Enquanto você tenta proteger os seus filhos de mim, eu estou tentando protegê-los de um clã!"

Ela agarrou o meu braço chorando.

"Você está sendo injusto comigo! Eu só queria dar um tempo a eles de chegar no seu estúpido horário e já estava saindo para ajudá-los se você não tivesse me impedido!"

"Ajudá-los? Como você pretendia ajudá-los? Oferecendo Flores como resgate?!"

Eu sabia que a tinha ofendido se não magoado, mas só de pensar que meus filhos podiam estar em perigo por causa dos chiliques dela, meu veneno subiu.

"Eu vou com você! Não tente me impedir! Rosalie toma conta dos dois!"

Eu peguei-a pelos ombros e sacudi.

"Você vai ter que arrancar a minha cabeça e por fogo em mim aqui nessa sala mesmo se quiser passar por aquela porta!"

Ela não estava raciocinando direito e meu tempo estava cada vez menor, então ela gritou...

"VOCÊ NÃO VAI BATER MAIS NOS **MEUS** FILHOS!"

Eu nem vi que respondi aos gritos também.

"ELES SÃO **MEUS** FILHOS TAMBÉM!

Es- "EU VOU!"

Cl- "NÃO VOCÊ NÃO VAI!"

Es- "POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO IR?!

Cl- "PORQUE EU NÃO POSSO PERDER VOCÊ..."

Ela congelou e eu respirei descendo as mãos dos ombros dela até suas mãos.

"...não posso..."

Eu peguei no seu rosto e busquei os seu olhos.

"Eu os amo... e não posso perde-los também, mas sem você eu deixaria de existir."

Ela abaixou a cabeça constrangida pelo fato de que suas acusações tinham sido devolvidas na minha declaração, eu não só me importava com suas lágrimas que ela pensava terem sido ignoradas, como me importava tanto com ela que fazia dela a razão de minha existência.

Ela se derreteu em meus braços na porta da frente.

"Eu não sei o que deu em mim Carlisle, eu estava dando tudo por encerrado depois dessa conversa tão difícil com Renesmee, mas daí você me mandou falar com eles e me deu aquele recado, quando vi que eu não consegui falar com eles, foi como se eu tivesse revivendo a cena dos meninos antes, eu tentei de dissuadir mas não funcionou, então eu comecei a ficar aflita porque eu não posso mais suportar outra punição, então deu o tempo determinado por você e eu fui ficado fora de mim."

Ela dizia chorando e frenética se agarrando a mim.

"Por favor, amor da minha vida, eu imploro, não bate neles não, mesmo que você os encontre brincando na floresta, brigue, aumente o castigo, se quiser até puxe as orelhas, mas não bate neles pelo amor de Deus."

Ela pareciam um anjo da guarda, eu não poderia recusar seu pedido, não o pedido de um anjo em nome do amor de Deus.

"Esme meu bem, eu tinha mesmo decidido que encontraria outra solução, mas não sabia qual seria, você, como sempre minha salvadora, meu deu o motivo perfeito, se forem os culpados do atraso vou dizer que só por sua causa não vão apanhar, assim não vou parecer tão mole. mas não se esqueça que Jacob e eu temos uma conversa séria que foi adiada pelo sumiço da Nessie."

Eu estava enrolado no dedo mínimo dela, então ela aproveitou pra defender seu lobinho.

"Mas mesmo que você tiver que bater nele pode deixar um aviso daqueles que só você sabe dar."

Eu respirei fundo e revirei os olhos.

"Está bem"

Ela pulou no meu pescoço de Alegria, mas a nossa alegria não durou muito não, Jacob surgiu correndo e sozinho, parecia desesperado.

"Carlisle! Pai! Venha depressa eles nos pegaram! Eu consegui fugir, chamei as matilhas, mas eles dominaram o Emmett!"

Eu sai assim que ele disse e ela quis vir junto, mas eu pedi que ficasse com as meninas que já estavam na porta da frente junto conosco.

_**Continua...**_

**Eu sei, capitulo pequeno pra tanto tempo de espera, mas como disse, posso voltar a escrever com tranquilidade e vou postar semanalmente.**

**Quando eu postar o próximo vou repostar esse sem a parte em itálico da minha explicações, pois contém muita informação pessoal que pode por em risco a minha identidade secreta. Eu sei, as chances seriam de 1 em 1000000000000000000000000 mas mesmo assim eu prefiro ser só nelluca pra vocês.**

Review pelo amor de Deus, estou morrendo de saudade.


	32. 29 Inveja

DESCUPEM-ME PORQUE O AVATAR ENTROU PRIMEIRO ESTOU TENTANDO POSTAR DESDE CEDO MINHA INTERNET É UMA CARROÇA KKKK

**Vocês me fizeram rir e chorar de alegria, sinto-me completa de novo. Juro que eu achei que quando voltasse iria demorar um pouco pra que voltassem a ler minhas fics. Sim, sim, eu li o reviews anteriores e vi as promessas de que continuariam me esperando, mas demorei tanto que pensei que estivessem cansados demais pra me encontrar instantaneamente. Vocês são mesmo os melhores fãs do mundo.**

**Karamba!Essa vai ser bem, maluca, mas necessária, não vou dizer que é a primeira vez que escrevo pelo POV de um personagem só meu, por causa da surra de Lígia e Navih, mas foi só um flash Black. Eu pensei em escrever esse pelo POVJacob, mas resolvi que Alfred teria mais pra esclarecer as coisas que vão rolar nesse final, a fic não encerra aqui, mas esse já pode ser considerado a deixa do final. Espero conseguir expor tudo que ta rolando aqui dentro de mim através do Vampiro líder desse novo clã.**

**Boas vindas:** Rosabela Indelicada, Ray Ferreira, polly18,

No capítulo passado eu quis dar as boas vindas a **runa Cullen**, e na hora de corrigir eu coloquei B**runa**, pois por minha mania de engolir letras pensei que tinha errado, então fica aqui minhas sinceras desculpas e minhas boas vindas à minha_ amiga_ (ela sabe porque) **runa Cullen**

**Ah vai! Deixem de ciúmes, sabem que são todos meus amigos e amigas **

**Último Problema em Forks **

**Capítulo 29**

**Inveja**

POV Alfred

Eu esperei 9 anos pra por as mãos naquela peste novamente, quando Aro me pediu pra traçar um plano pra destruir os Cullen, dado que minhas decisões estavam a salvo de Alice, eu pensei que seria sábio começar pela menina, estudar seus hábitos, saber de alguma possível habilidade.

Quando percebi o quão em perigo eles queriam me colocar eu acabei recuando, eu já não aceitara participar da batalha na neve, embora o clã de Carlisle e seus amigos estivessem em um número bem menor que a guarda, se estourasse uma briga não seria Aro Marcus e Caius os da linha de frente, seriamos mortos antes que eles, se quer, fossem tocados. Eu já sabia que muitos outros poderes tinha se unido a eles, não bastasse o leitor de mentes, a garota que via o futuro, o mais velho que mais parece um tanque de guerra, e o outro estrategista que pode te transformar num cordeirinho calminho no momento mais decisivo de um golpe, eles também arranjaram um manipulador de elementos, uma vampira capaz de te imobilizar com descargas elétricas e outra capaz de enganar sua visão.

Eu decidi deixar a guarda, sabia que seria morto assim que a minha covardia fosse revelada, mas a males que vem pra bem, eu acabei formando o meu próprio Clã, apesar de meus dois moleques de dezessete, e uma garotinha de dezesseis subnutrida, fazerem parecer que estou formando uma doce família como Carlisle, não deixe se enganar pelas aparências, eu os treinei muito bem durante seus primeiros anos, Daniel e David foram um pouco perturbados com o fato de matar humanos pra se alimentarem, mas a sede de um recém nascido não se pode contestar, eu os transformei nos melhores monstros que o nosso mundo pode ter, eles vieram comigo já que são meus, como diria o velho Carlisle, filhos de veneno.

Quando Carlisle e suas testemunhas fizeram vir à tona as armações de Aro pra tomar posse dos melhores poderes dos clãs. Ficou bem mais fácil sair do castelo com os meus vampiros pela porta da frente. Eu transformei uma garota oito anos depois disso, no intuito de forjar uma amiguinha para a híbrida quando estivesse um pouco mais velha, talvez um pouco menos vigiada e protegida pela família e aquele lobo, que me faz tremer só de pensar nos dentes.

É isso mesmo. Eu não abandonei o meu plano de neutralizar os Cullen. Eu não participei da batalha, por não querer morrer como um peão. Mas concordava perfeitamente com Aro. Os Cullen estão cada vez mais numerosos e poderosos também. Tão poderosos que acabaram por baixar a moral dos Volture, não fosse Carlisle ter recusado o trono eles nem mandariam mais em nada.

Por isso fui atrás da menina, embora fosse só um bebezinho que aparentava seis anos, me afugentou como um rato. Ela ditou cada perigo que eu corria e me levou pra uma reserva de lobos, fui sozinho, e agradeço por isso, pelo menos Daniel e David não me viram derreter de pena da menina que abandonei chorando sozinha e perdida na floresta.

Eu sou paciente, tenho toda a eternidade pra me vingar, mas essa é a hora, a menina já aparenta adolescente mesmo tendo dez anos, eu fiz as contas, se aparenta quinze, talvez uma vampira de dezesseis que aparenta treze possa ser sua mais nova bff.

Então mordi uma garotinha amarga de um orfanato, sondei sua índole primeiro, me certifiquei de que fosse uma garotinha má, mas que tivesse uma aparência infantil, estatura e traços de doze ou treze, carinha de anjo mas má, do tipo revoltada e capaz de machucar os outros, roubar e coisas do tipo. Pensei que depois da transformação isso pudesse resultar em algum tipo de dom, como os garotos que podem ver o futuro ao olhar nos olhos das pessoas, mesmo não sendo como o dom de Alice Cullen que vê também as mudanças do mesmo, é muito útil.

Mas eu estava certo, ela tem mesmo um dom, o dom de me deixar maluco, seu primeiro ano está quase acabando e nada, a moleca só sabe e tirar o melhor de mim e beber beber e beber.

Eu já poderia ter estraçalhado a maldita garota nos dentes, mas eu não seria capaz de tocar nela. Aqueles olhinhos vermelhos naquela carinha fofa estavam me transformando num babaca igual ao Carlisle, a praga da menina tem a mania irritante de me chamar de pai, já que fui eu que a tirei do orfanato, e eu acabo tendo um cuidado maior com ela, ela não me respeita como os dois, que sabem muito bem das minhas regras, obedeçam ou morram.

Uma vez eu tive que encher Daniel de socos e ponta pés pra aprender a me respeitar, outra vez David quase morreu, eu cheguei a arrancar a cabeça dele, mas regenerei assim que percebi que o dom de Daniel tinha cessado, eles dependem um do outro pra funcionarem.

Mas Margaret não. Ela sabe que eu não seria capaz de tocá-la, então banca a princesinha do castelo, o sangue melhor é o dela, a caça é na hora que ela quer, no lugar que ela quer, eu juro que ainda torço aquele pescocinho fino e... e...

A quem eu quero enganar, a garota é mesmo como uma filha pra mim, talvez eu tenha que arranjar uma mãe pra ela, ou talvez os gêmeos a destruam por mim já que ela pentelha eles o máximo que pode, mas isso é mais improvável ainda, pois se eu tenho dificuldades de reconhecê-la como filha, os rapazes por outro lado a chamam de maninha, nunca encontrei _la __mia __cantante, _pra formar uma família como Carlisle.

Eu gostava de fantasiar que eu era ele, quando deixou a guarda pra estudar medicina e depois mordeu o Edward, sempre o chamava de filho então encontrou sua parceira e formou uma família. Eu vivia a sonhar que faria o mesmo, sem a coisa nojenta do sangue animal, sonhava com o dia em que a deixaria a guarda e seguiria o seu exemplo. Mas daí mordi os gêmeos e fui obrigado a ficar por causa do dom deles. Aro os queria e eu não queria deixá-los.

Sorte a do Carlisle termordidor

Sem minha alma gêmea e criando meus filhos de veneno naquele castelo, tudo que fiz foi treiná-los para serem ruins, temidos por todos, só assim poderia protegê-los, sendo um carrasco, um exemplo de crueldade a ser seguido por eles, mas Margarete está nos levando à loucura, não somos capazes de sermos carrascos com ela, e ela só faz o que quer.

Agora mesmo eles saíram para rastrear os Cullen e ela devia ter ficado, mas enquanto não deixei que fosse com eles não largou a minha capa... Ahrr! Só de pensar perco a paciência.

"_PONHA-ME NO CHÃO! AGORA, DANIEL!"_

Eu comecei a ouvir os gritos ainda de longe, E a voz de David explicando irritado.

"_Não viu? Não sentiu o cheiro? Um dos caras era lobo, e o outro sabe quem era? É o fortão, sabe o que um soco daquele cara pode fazer com você pirralha?"_

A voz chorosa dela insistia.

"_Mas nós éramos três, também poderíamos..."_

Finalmente ouvi a voz de Daniel.

"_Poderíamos nada! Você ainda vai acabar fazendo com que sejamos mortos!"_

Margaret nunca desiste, talvez o dom dela seja mesmo irritar.

"_Tinha muito sangue lá! Foi um baita desperdício, eles nem bebem, eu odeio vocês."_

As árvores faltantes, agora eram três vampiros , ou dois vampiros,um traseiro e duas pernas.

"Daniel,ponha-na no chão."

Ela correu pra mim assim que seus pés tocaram a terra.

"Elesnão me deixaram beber, tinha três humanos lá só por causa –..."

"Assim não dá Alfred!"

Daniel cortou o fuxico de Margaret

"Todo o plano foi por água a baixo."

David completou.

"Não há nada que possamos fazer, agora que três deles viram a maninha, eles nunca permitirão que RenesmeeCullen se aproxime de Mag.

"EU QUERO SANGUE!"

Ela deu um grito estridente que nos fez tapar os ouvidos, eu tirei as mãos das orelhas e dei a ela um olhar de morte, que nem preciso dizer, foi ignorado completamente

"Eu juro que eu te mato garota! Deixe-me ouvir o que eles tem a dizer"

Ela parou de falar e começou a chorar, ou forçar um gemido parecido com choro, que me deixava mais maluco ainda.

Eu não venceria aquela batalha facilmente, a menina pressiona meus botões até que eu faça exatamente o que ela quer.

"Daniel e eu ouvimos o ronco de um motor Ferrari e inspiramos por aroma vampiresco, pois o senhor já tinha nos contado sobe a coleção de carros caros dos Cullen, não deu outra tinha vampiro na área, o plano era abordar o Cullen em questão."

Eu reconheci que era mesmo um bom plano, eles buscariam nos olhos dela os planos dos Cullen e traçaríamos um possível ataque se necessário, Mas pela carranca de David para Margaret, a informação a seguir explicaria porque isso não seria possível.

"Mas a Margaret sentiu o cheiro de sangue dos humanos que vinham atrás e ouviu seus corações."

Ela pois suas pequenas mãos na cintura fina e fez um beicinho contestando a culpa.

"O que queria que eu fizesse? Eu estava caçando!"

David me deixou apreensivo quando deu passos enfurecidos na direção dela e agarrou seus bracinhos que pareciam frágeis envolvidos nas mãos dele.

"Eu queria que você deixasse de pensar só em você pelo menos uma vez!"

Daniel completou a bronca.

"Nem era pra você ter ido pra inicio de conversa!"

Ela puxou de volta os braços presos e empurrou os dois de perto dela.

"Eu vou pra onde eu quiser e quando eu quiser, vocês não mandam em **mim**!"

Eles deram juntos outro passo na direção dela.

"Mandamos sim! Somos seus irmãos mais velhos! E você não passa de uma moleca mimada e inconsequente!"

Eles disseram completando a fala um do outro, mas ela nunca se renderia a última palavra sempre tinha que ser dela. Eu fiquei ali parado vendo aquilo e pensando comigo mesmo como Carlisle conseguia lidar com seis desses, eu com a metade estou ficando maluco. Às vezes penso que deveria ser proibido transformar adolescentes também, não apenas crianças.

"Não são meus irmãos não tenho o sangue de vocês."

Ela disse só pra feri-los ela sabia muito bem que não tinha nada a ver, ou não me chamaria de pai. Daniel foi que revidou.

"Falou a garota de orfanato!"

David não revidou com uma provocação e sim apontando a razão.

"Pelo que eu saiba ninguém aqui tem sangue, o que corre nas nossas veias é veneno, e até onde eu sei, é o mesmo!"

Ela era mesmo o cúmulo da infantilidade,quando começou a perder a razão colocou os dedos no ouvidos e começou a cantarolar.

"Lá-lá-lá-lá-lá-"

Eu vi nos olhos vermelhos dos dois que iriam avançar nela. Daniel enfiou os dedos nos cabelos louros e David cerrou os punhos. Era cheda a hora de eu interferir.

"**PAREM!"**

Eles me olharam estagnados e com temor.

"**O PRÓXIMO QUE ABRIR A BOCA SEM A MINHA PERMISSÃO SERÁ LANÇADO NO FOGO AINDA INTEIRO!" **

Minhas ameaças eram respeitadas pelos dois, mas ela sabia bem que nunca seria capaz de tocá-la, eles sabiam que eu os protegia, mas nunca sabiam se eu estava blefando ou não, então ignorou soltando um grito estridente.

"EU ESTOU COM SEDE!"

Eu lentei as mão pro alto em formato de garras.

"Aharrr...! Suma DA MINHA FRENTE GAROTA! Vá caçar e não sai da floresta!"

Ela deu de ombro e saiu indiferente e ainda teve coragem de me questionar.

"Onde é que eu vou achar sangue humano na floresta?..."

"APENAS VÁ!"

Eu juro que eu faria qualquer coisa pra colocar essa garota no eixo, mas eu já tinha feito de tudo, eu grito com ela, eu ameaço, eu proíbo, mas nada funciona, ela só usa sua rebeldia ou aquele grandes olhos vermelhos acompanhados de um bico com aqueles lábios deformados pela chupeta quando bebê e pronto, lá se vai a minha autoridade.

Eu queria ter coragem de agredi-la como faço com os gêmeos, talvez ela tivesse um pouco de medo de mim, mas ela é garota eu não seria capaz.

Eles tinham uma postura militar e me silêncio como eu ordenara.

"Podem falar agora, o que deu errado dessa vez?"

"Mestre, nos tivemos que deter Margaret quando ela atravessou na frente da Ferrari, foi tão rápido que a vampira provocou um acidente ao parar bruscamente."

Daniel começou e David seguiu com a explicação na mesma postura do irmão.

"Tinham três humanos e muito sangue, assim que Margaret quis ataca-la pra se beneficiar de todo o sangue, chegaram dois brutamontes para salvá-la."

Eu quis saber com urgência quem eram, e interrompi com ansiedade.

"Quem eram? O mais velho e o soldado?"

"Não senhor, um deles era um metamorfo."

David respondeu torcendo o nariz com nojo, e Daniel completou a informação revelando algo interessante e útil aos meus planos.

"O outro era mesmo o mais velho, o companheiro dela, mas mesmo tendo que recuar, antes olhamos nos olhos dos três e temos informação suficiente para bolar outro plano."

Daniel aproveitou pra desabafar sobre a "irmã".

"Já que outro plano perfeito foi destruído pela inconsequente da Margaret, se o senhor deixasse eu daria uma surra nela e acabava com essa marra, eu daria tanto soco naquela cara que desfaria aquele bico!"

Gemi por dentro com tanta violência, não era capaz se quer de imaginar, mas sei de onde eles tiram essas coisas, eu sou tão violento com eles que essa é a única linguagem que eles conhecem.

"Não se atreva tocar em um fio de cabelo dela ou arranco os seus braços!"

David se atreveu a defender o irmão.

"Mestre ela está mesmo fora de controle, se o senhor não tem coragem-..."

Eu cortei sua declaração com uma pergunta.

"E você tem coragem? Você tem? Sabe muito bem que se fosse tão simples ela já teria sido destruída por qualquer um de nós."

David virou as costas com desgosto e se voltou pra nós novamente.

"Nós costumávamos a ser um clã, essa garota está nos transformando em uma família, droga!"

Meu peito afundou com a dor que aquelas palavras me causaram, eu poderia jurar que fora o meu coração de gelo.

Eles nunca souberam que eu os via como filhos quando os salvara de um acidente trem, eu sempre os tratei como servos com medo de amolecer, quando a ordem do Aro me fora enviada dizendo que não tínhamos permissão pra partir, desejei que o meu plano de ser dado como morto tivesse dado certo. Meus lindos garotos de cabelos dourados prontos para me ajudar a formar uma família, foram transformados em guardas cruéis, e o que é pior, por mim mesmo. Era natural que eles estranhassem que o mesmo não estivesse sendo feito com a pequena Margaret.

"Talvez não seja uma droga..."

Eu disse tão baixo que parecia ser pra mim mesmo.

"O que o senhor falou?"

Daniel perguntou confuso.

"Funciona pra os Cullen."

Foi minha única e corajosa resposta.

"Agora vai querer que te chamemos de pai, como ela faz? Depois de todos esses anos de treinamento?!"

David perguntou com sarcasmo escorrendo na boca.

Eu respondi ressentido, mas ela não podia entender o que eu nunca explicara.

"Cale a sua boca moleque! Você não sabe de nada! Você acha que transformei vocês pra servir aqueles sádicos? Eu os escolhi para serem meus... filhos."

Eu não devia ter dito, mas antes que pudesse detê-las as palavras já tinha saído.

Meu silêncio de costas pra eles trouxe a mão de Daniel no meu ombro.

"Mestre?"

Ainda de costas sem encará-los eu terminei o assunto sem volta.

"Eu não poderia cria-los como filhos, Aro, Caius e até mesmo Marcus, mataria a mim só pra ter vocês se eu tivesse permitido que vocês me amassem como um pai, eu quis fugir por todos esses anos, mas só pude quando a moral deles foi desafiada pelos Cullen. Já era tarde demais pra vocês me amarem, depois de tantas torturas e crueldade. Mas não é tarde demais pra ela , não entendem, eu sei que vocês também a amam."

Eu não sei se o que disse fez David me ver de forma diferente pois teve coragem de falar comigo como nunca fizera antes.

"MENTIRA! Se me amasse como um filho jamais teria arrancado a minha cabeça! Você só me regenerou pra restaurar o dom de Daniel!"

"NÃO!"

Eu gritei ofegante como um humano.

"Você ameaçou partir, eles iriam te matar se descobrissem que o Daniel perdera o dom por sua ausência. Eu precisava que você soubesse que eu seria capaz, ou então me desobedeceria..."

"Vocês não sabem do que são capazes, eu protegi vocês de ver o que era feito aos presos nos calabouços, mantive vocês à deriva da pior parte, eu só quis protegê-los, faze-los temidos pra que ninguém pudesse MATAR os meus FILHOS. "

"Foi um erro trazer Margaret pra essa loucura, você não tem ideia do que é ser um pai..."

David falou frio como se me enfiasse uma estaca no peito.

PAFT!*

Eu lhe dei uma bofetada que me doeu a mão.

Pela primeira vez o vi lacrimejar, meus filhos não choram, por pior que seja o castigo que dou, ele até urram de dor, mas nunca choram.

"Não sabem o que Margaret significa pra mim, ela é minha última chance!"

Daniel me olhou confuso.

"Chance para que?"

Eu que já tinha confessado tanto soltei mais uma revelação.

"Para ser como Carlisle!"

Eu já tinha falado demais, agora eu tinha que revelar cada fibra de mim, ou os perderia. Antes era só uma missão, destruir os Cullen, a garotinha órfã só fazia parte de um plano, mas não agora depois de tantas declarações, dentre elas até mesmo de amor.

"Vamos nos acalmar. Eu explico."

Apontei pra um tronco para que sentassem e sentei entre eles.

"Carlisle era um exemplo pra mim. Ele vivia no castelo quando eu o admirava, ele estudava medicina em meio aos humanos e era capaz de viver entre eles. Quando eu soube dos rumores de que ele planejava partir, eu forjei a minha morte pra tentar o mesmo. Aro não queria abrir mão de mim por causa do meu dom de hipnose e de camuflar os meus rastros. Eles me capturam e me mandaram atrás de Carlisle pra saber o que ele estava fazendo sem ser descoberto. Vi então Carlisle cuidando com carinho de um garoto de dezessete anos, vestindo suas roupas para que não rasgassem, ensinando-o a caçar animais e controlando seu dom de ler mentes. Retornei ao castelo e não contei sobre o dom do garoto para protegê-lo de um final como o meu. Pensei que se eu tivesse mais uma boca pra alimentar, como Carlisle, eu pudesse partir como redução de despesas, afinal já tinham mais três hipnotizadores na guarda e eles tinham acabado de adquirir um casal de irmãos muito poderosos. Eu estava voltando de trem com essa ideia fervilhando na minha mente, quando os trilhos traíram o maquinista. Vi vocês ainda com vida no meio de todo aquele sangue, nem cheguei a verificar se tinham família, eu vi nos seus rostos a juventude de Edward e minha chance de começar uma vida longe da Itália. Eu cheguei com vocês em casa anunciando minha partida, mas seus dons se revelaram antes que vocês mesmo pudessem entender o que estava acontecendo, então Aro decidiu que não abriria mão de vocês, em troca, eu receberia minha tão sonhada liberdade. Eu preferi ficar e treinar vocês eu mesmo, e poupá-los dos treinadores carrascos que me treinaram, mas vocês começaram a mostrar afeição por mim, eles começaram a perceber e querer se aproveitar da fragilidade de vocês, por causa do meu treinamento leve, e então, como evolução eu comecei a me tornar o carrasco de vocês ao invés de pai."

David e Daniel me olharam constrangidos e receptivos ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas eu não entendo"

Disse David agora bem mais manso.

"Se admirava Carlisle, por que quer detruílos?"

Eu fiquei de pé.

"Não podemos arriscar, depois do menino, Carlisle mordeu uma companheira pra ele e outra pro moleque, mas eles se tornaram irmãos, então já não bastasse o dom de Edward de ler mentes ele mordeu pra irmã dele, a que vocês abordaram, um companheiro com o domdesuper força, não satisfeito, adotou um casal poderoso, a tal garota que vê o futuro só de pensar na pessoa com direito a mudança de curso e tudo, e seu parceiro tem um treinamento como o de vocês, era soldado de guerra. Todos começaram a ficar bem cuidadoso com a família de Carlisle, que mais parecia um clã poderoso. Então ele aprontou a última, adquiriu uma parceira para o primeiro filho que tem um escudo poderosíssimo e que é tão forte que conseguiu gerar a filha do vampiro ainda humana, a hibrida que queríamos enganar através de Mag. Não dá pra confiar em nada com um poder tão grande. Carlisle deve ter um super segredo pra conseguir liderar um clã tão grande e poderoso que tem até lobo de estimação."

Daniel ficou de pé impulsionando irmão a fazer o mesmo.

"Está certo, ele fez até os Volture recuarem, o que fariam conosco se nos quisessem fora do caminho, já se sabe que eles preferem proteger os humanos. Se Carlisle assumir o poder pode até mesmo querer destruir os vampiros que se alimentam de humanos. Eles mataram um clã antigo de três vampiros pra proteger _la cantante_ de Edward."

David lembrou nos de outro fato importante.

"Eu soube que depois da batalha muitos clãs aderiram a dieta animal a exemplo deles."

Eu senti que era a hora de contar com eles como família e levar à diante o meu plano de neutralizar os Cullen.

"Então o têm pra mim, o que vocês viram nos olhos deles?"

Daniel começou a falar coisa importantes, volta e meia completado por David.

"Eles vão salvar o bebê de uma das vítimas e o chamarão Benjamin Carlisle Anderson Cullen..."

Não pude deixar de sentir inveja, até descendência com seu nome o Carlisle tinha conseguido.

"Eles não vão partir amanhã, somente quando o garoto tiver bem, semana que vem pra ser mais exato."

Eu os interrompi

"Vamos esperar que eles partam, o que mais?"

Dessa vez David liderou falando do que viu nos olhos do lobo

"Ele vai se casar com a menina Cullene vão gerar um ser muitíssimo poderoso, vampiro lobo e humano ao mesmo tempo, eles o chamarão Willian Cullen Black. Ele poderá se transformar em lobo, terá a imortalidade e poderes de um vampiro e poderá se misturar com os humanos devido sua aparência totalmente humana."

Um turbilhão de coisas passou por minha cabeça, não era Carlisle que teríamos que destruir, e sim Willian.

"Vamos atrás da garota e do lobo, temos que impedir que esse herdeiro nasça, temos que ensinar Carlisle a ficar no básico e parar de misturar as coisas".

Percebi um lobo saindo nomeio das árvores, só podia ser ele, mais um plano fora por água abaixo, o que meus rapazes viram não serviria de nada, pois eles ao saberem com certeza tentariam nos despistar.

Ficamos horas tentando bolar algo inteligente o suficiente pra enganar tantos poderes quando a solução chegou de onde menos esperávamos.

"PAAAI! SÃO ELES. É A NOSSACHANCE!"

Margaret apareceu gritando histérica como sempre.

"Como assim querida?"

"Eu estava farejando um pescador quando ouvi vampiros gritando o nome da menina que vocês queriam que eu me aproximassem. O pai dela, a mãe dela, dois tios e uma tia estão na clareia, o avô e a avó a levaram pra casa."

Eu tive que pensar depressa e juntar fragmentos dos planos que estavam sendo traçados pra montar um só.

"Vamos, é a nossa chance, teremos que tentar sequestrar os que temos aqui pra atrair os outros. Daniel e David dominem as meninas, não haverá problemas com Isabella, o escudo dela é pra dons que vocês não vão usar. Alice é mais difícil pra destraí-lafijam que querem atacar Jasper, ao imobilizarem as duas atraíram seus parceiros, que serão atacados por Emmett que eu vou tratar de hipnotizar."

Eles ouviram atentos e confirmaram com a cabeça, mas Margaret quis saber o que ela faria.

"Fique a postos e escondida quando a confusão se intalar os outros virão e você ataca a menina. O lobo vai tentar salva-la e nos três de uma vez só liberaremos nossos reféns atacando de uma só vez o lobo. Quando isso acontecer você mata a garota e corra o mais rápido que poder pelo rio e nos espere do outro lado. Agora vamos antes que Alice repasse a todos suas visões."

Fomos rápidos, a decisão acabara de se tomada e antes que ela explicasse o que aconteceria, nós estávamos lá Eu ainda pode ouvir.

"O líder é meu!"

"EMMETT NÃAAO!"

Alice gritou pra ele, mas sem tempo pra explicar o meu plano, ele veio, num salto, direto para onde eu queria, de encontro aos meus olhos.

Quando seus pés tocaram o chão ela já era o meu cachorrinho.

Meus pupilos bem treinados fizeram exatamente como mandei. Daniel saltou em direção às costas de Jasper. Foi uma jogada de mestre deixar pra decidir quem atacaria quem na hora do ataque, tendo em vista que os dois são perfeitamente iguais, as visões de sua parceira foram confundidas, Ele saltou por cima dele e a agarrou de frente.

Enquanto isso David imobilizava Isabella, que tentava inutilmente proteger a todos com seu escudo, enquanto que o único que se beneficiaria do seu patético dom estava ao meu lado, ela não iria ser idiota ao ponto de por o escudo a minha volta.

"Emmett Cullen ataque seus irmãos, eu os quero com os pescoços nos seus braços."

Alice tentava se soltar e passar instruções ao mesmo tempo, mas Daniel tapava sua boca, Bella tentava se soltar como um rato na boca de um gato gordo.

Emmett foi rápido. Acredito que nunca tinha usado força total contra seus irmãos, eles não tiveram a menor chance com ele sob o meu feitiço.

O plano correu perfeitamente, as meninas imobilizadas, Emmett com os pescoços dos irmão presos a um puxão da morte, Margaret a salvo e escondida, e o menino lobo foi chamar o papai Cullen. Agora era só esperar o Grande Carlisle aparecer com as outras.

Eu não tive que esperar muito. Carlisle apareceu parecendo um Bicho enfurecido, mas pra minha decepção estava na compahia de um lobo gigante e ninguém mais.

"Hora hora! Então a verdade vem à tona! Esse vampiro perigoso à minha frente não pode ser o famoso compassivo Dr. Cullen."

Eu disse provocando-o ainda mais.

"Você mexeu com os meus filhos, Alfred! NUNCA mexa com os MEUS FILHOS!"

Ele preparou um salto na minha direção, mas eu o alertei.

"AH ah ah-ã... Emmett vai arrancar a cabeça deles enquanto Daniel e David arrancam as cabeças das meninas, mas você é quem sabe, ainda sobra um casal de filhos e dois netos."

Ele se aproximou lentamente com um lobo horrendo rosnando ao seu lado.

"Eu é que vou arrancar sua cabeça se você não soltar os meus filhos agora mesmo."

"Uuuhm... quatro cabeças pela minha? Sinto-me muito importante agora kkkkkk"

Eu me dei o luxo de ser sarcástico, eu estava completamente em vantagem.

O objetivo de minha risada era provocar um ataque, e varrer ele mais quatro de seus filhos do mapa, tinha o lobo e o grandão, eu punha um pra matar o outro e depois poderia até ficar com ele como escravo.

Não acredito que duas vampiras com o nome Cullen, uma hibrida e um humano, fossem causar problemas futuramente.

Eu cheguei à um passo de conseguir o que os Volture e uma guarda inteira falhara. Mas eu não contava com uma coisa, a paternidade do Carlisle Cullen.

Ao invés de responder a mim, ele se dirigiu ao filho ignorando por completo o poder do meu dom.

"Emmett, filho, largue os seus irmãos agora mesmo!"

"kkkkkkkkkkkkk"

Eu cai na gargalhada quando Emmett olhou pra ele com aquela cara de _"quem é você?"_

Foi patético ele falando com uma vampiro grandalhão enfeitiçado, como se mandasse um moleque de dez anos largar os irmãos de seis e sete.

"Ele não vai te ouvir idiota, ele está sobre o meu comando."

Ele me ignorou e continuou a falar com o filho, agora sem o tom de bronca e sim de carinho.

"Filho eu sei que você está aí em algum lugar, o papai está aqui e não vai deixar nada acontecer com vocês... filho largue os seus irmãos."

"_Continua..."_

**Nunca agradeci tanto fato de a nossa relação ser virtual. Pois vocês com certeza querem muito me atacar agora mesmo, por parar aqui. Não me odeiem, por favor, e me mandem seus indispensáveis reviews. Eu posto ainda essa semana. Nossa eu suei muito pra fazer esse capítulo e encontrar a emoção certa, eu tive que reler PN, pra não fugir da linha. Pois quem leu sabe que Alfred já existia. Eu adorei criar tantos personagens em UPF, e tenho planos pra todos, uns mais outros menos, mas nunca vou abandonar os Cullen como protagonistas, nas histórias de Twilight, afinal sou uma escritora de FIC.**

Ps.: Eu não queria colocar a foto da Margaret "Selena" pra dar a vocês a oportunidade e criá-la em suas cabeças, mas tenho planos futuros em outra fic pra ela, e pro caso de eu precisar de avatar eu já escolhi logo alguém que eu possa encontrar em vários ângulos.


	33. 30 Descoberta fenomenal parte I

**Esse Capítulo é POV Jacob e volta na hora em que Nessie sumiu, eu prometo que se faz necessário, mas também prometo não parar enquanto não resolver onde paramos, mas devido o tamanho que o capítulo ficou eu fui obrigada a postá-lo em duas partes já que o Avatar já mudou, fiz um esforço enorme pra postar no dia 27 mas agora são 00:01 de um novo dia e ele vai entrar no dia 28**

**Capítulo 30 **

**Descoberta fenomenal**

**Parte I**

**POV Jacob**

"Depois nós vamos conversar sobre esse incidente "sem querer" senhor, Jacob Cullen."

Eu queria manter a cabeça erguida como um bravo guerreiro que sou, mas a culpa não me deixou, não é como se já não tivesse ouvido as regras, na verdade elas estavam bem frescas na minha cabeça e eu queria evitar de violá-las à todo custo, pois eu jamais daria à Rose e ao Emmett o prazer de pegar no meu pé porque eu apanhei do Carlisle como se eu fosse uma criança, sei, sei que acontece com eles o tempo todo, mas sei também que não poderia contar com sua solidariedade, Rose porque não é minha fã número um e Emmett porque ninguém além de Nessie e Rose contam com sua solidariedade nesse caso, acredite, eu já vi ele pegar no pé do Edward e fiquei até com dó, quando Billy me bateu por beijar a Bella a força, quando ainda era humana, eu guardei esse segredo à sete chaves até contar para o meu novo pai. Nada poderia negar que eu descumpri sua ordem expressa pra não me colocar em perigo e agora eu teria que soltar cada detalhe se quisesse salva a minha Nessie.

Minha mãe Esme, puxa! Como era fácil me referir a ela assim, Não estava na sala pra por ordem na bagunça meus novos irmãos falavam como se estivessem numa feira.

Ed- Até fora da escola você consegue a escova do bom aluno kkk

Js- kkk parece temos um novo troféu para o bunda doída rsrsrss...

Em- Você fala assim porque não é a sua bunda, não foi você que apanhou com aquela maldita escova depois de ganhar uma surra!

Ed- Eu apanhei duas vezes também.

Em- Que comparar aqueles tapinhas na bunda com a escova, bebezinho da mamãe?

Ed- Vamos lá Emmy, seja um bom perdedor...

Js- Ou um bom ganhador... E o troféu bunda doída vai para... Emmett MacCarty Cullen!

Ed- Por sua façanha em enfrentar o colo do papai com a escova do bom aluno mesmo estando fora da escola! Kkkkk

Jasper e Edward estavam dando uma bela amostra do que eu acabara de dizer, pelo visto eu tinha que me preocupar com Eles tanto quanto com Emmett e Rose.

Enquanto isso, as meninas falavam de coisa mais séria, Nessie.

Bl- Já falei, não posso decidir sozinha, ela tem um pai e nós ainda temos o papai também.

Ac- Se Jasper e eu tivéssemos um neném jamais deixaria isso acontecer.

Bl- Você não sabe do que está falando, eu me preocupo com a educação dela e não só com seus mimos e vontades. Além do mais ela não é mais um neném.

Ac- Só acho que não é pra tanto...

"Jacob disse ter ouvido algo importante."

Carlisle disse instalando o silêncio automaticamente.

"Sentem-se todos, por favor."

Todos gemeram. Eu teria rido não fosse a coisa virar toda pro meu lado, as borboletas no meu estômago e o olhar dele me diziam que era hora de entregar minha cabeça numa bandeja, ou melhor, meu traseiro, só me restava esperar que a gravidade da situação o fizesse esquecer da sua ameaça quanto a por a si mesmo em perigo. Comecei a falar antes que minha restrita coragem acabasse.

"Eu ouvi os vampiros falando sobre os planos deles, eles diziam que voltarão em uma semana pra nos abordar e matar a Nessie e a mim, ou quem tentar impedi-los disso, ou seja, vocês. Eles temem que finalmente os Cullen passem a dominar o mundo sobrenatural como faziam os Volture."

Eu disse tão resumido como pude na tentativa de fazer parecer que o tempo que eu ficara nas proximidades dos inimigos tinha sido pequeno.

"OoOoo! Espera aí rapazinho, devagar com isso aí, como assim você ouviu isso tudo? Que inferno você estava fazendo, ouvindo a conversa de **três** vampiros **sozinho**?"

"_Merda!"_

Pensei comigo mesmo e ainda bem que somente Edward ouviu ou eu estaria mais na merda ainda.

"Eu estava em forma de lobo quando os farejei, meus instintos me levaram até lá!"

Tentei mentir, mas ele não parece ter comprado.

"Pai, se me permite..."

Edward interrompeu e Carlisle consentiu com a cabeça.

"Como assim atrás da minha filha? Já não provamos para todos que ela não é perigosa?"

Bella rosnou frustrando os esforços de Carlisle em civilizá-la. Assim como Emmett que bateu os punhos cerrados na mesa.

"**Eu estraçalho um por um nos dentes!"**

"Calma aí esquentadinhos, precisamos de uma estratégia, não somos animais defendendo um território, somos uma família protegendo um aos outros."

Jasper é mais centrado e já foi direto ao ponto que interessava.

"Ei Jake, ajude-me analisar a situação de um ângulo racional...Primeiro. Por que em uma semana? Segundo. Por que Nessie e você? Se temem um domínio dos Cullen, por que não papai?"

Meus irmãos já estavam ansiosos por uma batalha, mas meu novo pai não tirava os olhos de reprovadores de cima de mim, e a julgar pela cara de tragédia domestica que o Edward fez, boa coisa o pai não estava pensando a meu respeito. Mas não era hora de preocupar com a minha bunda e sim em como salvar a Nessie daquela confusão.

"Bom, primeira resposta. Ben estará pronto pra deixar a cidade em uma semana..."

Já era difícil pra mim ter que confessar que ficara ali o suficiente pra saber dos detalhes, mas a carcereira de gaiola teve que dificultar com seu ciúme.

"Como é que eles sabem disso se nem eu mesma vi isso ainda? É lógico, com você e Nessie sempre por perto do bebê, e meio difícil."

Eu não pude deixar passar.

"Se me deixar terminar de responder, enfeite de jardim, essa resposta responde também a segunda pergunta..."

Pensei que Carlisle me daria uma bronca por causa da ofensa, mas na verdade ele a censurou com um olhar e fez um gesto impendido que ela revidasse. Ela cruzou os braços em derrota e formou um enorme bico.

"... O vampiro maior é o líder deles, mas eles conseguem prever o futuro, não como a pintora de rodapé..."

Dessa vez eu não escapei de um olhar daqueles de congelar a alma.

"...Eles veem somente ao olhar nos olhos e apenas o que está pré estabelecido naquele momento, se as coisas mudam eles não podem saber, a menos que tenham a oportunidade de olhar nos olhos da pessoa outra vez..."

Alice tem uma grande dificuldade de obedecer, parece que uma bronca de Carlisle durava, pra ela, aí uns cinco minutos.

"Isso não resolve muita coisa pra ele, pois o futuro muda o tempo todo."

Ela disse toda cheia de si e ganhou uma bronca verbal dessa vez.

"Alice, **por** favor! Vou **ter** que pedir de novo? Prossiga Jacob."

"O fatos são o seguinte, quem tem o poder de ver o futuro são os gêmeos o outro só possui o poder de manipulação de mente, mais ou menos como Jasper, mas não são sentimentos, é como uma hipnose também precisa de um período fixando os olhos da vítima, então ela entra em transe e faz o que ele ordena. Nos olhos de Emmett e Rose ele pôde ver Benjamin, a adoção e a partida da família, nos meus..."

Tive que me lembrar de que Nessie estava casa, meu coração doeu ao lembrar também da surra. Falei em um sussurro pra que ela não ouvisse a próxima declaração.

"...Ele viu minha união com a Nessie e um filho que teremos que, ao que parece, vai ter poderes inigualáveis, por ter sangue de humano, lobo e veneno de vampiro nas veias. O plano dele é o seguinte, eles decidiram matar somente Nessie e a mim pra evitar a chegada do herdeiro Cullen, e só atacarão a vocês se interferirem, sendo assim a única decisão tomada por eles se refere a Nessie e a mim, pra que fique fora do alcance das visões de Alice."

A alpinista de calçada deu um soco de frustração no ar e Jasper perguntou preocupado.

"Mas... Como é que eles sabem dela?"

Eu já estava ficando apreensivo, quanto mais tinha que revelar mais tempo significava que eu me arriscara.

"Ele são de uma ordem formada por parte da guarda rebelada dos Volture, sabem tudo sobre cada um de nós, eles ficaram de fora quando vieram atrás da Nessie, pois temiam serem mortos numa batalha pra favorecer ao trono, se recusaram a serem sacrificados como peões à frente do tabuleiro."

Eu olhava pro Jasper e para o pai, mais para o Jasper, nada fazia com que meus olhos ficassem presos aos de Carlisle, eu odiava a sensação infantil, mas quando todos os seus irmãos mais velhos que você entram no cinto, não há argumento de idade que te faça parecer velho demais pra apanhar.

"Não parece tão complicado, são três e nós somos sete, tirando a mamãe, Jake, Nessie e Ben, agente manda os três num carro separando e Jake vai em forma de Lobo protegendo o perímetro deles, o restante de nós destroça os adversários em no máximo dez minutos."

Odiei a ideia do Emmett, apesar de ser seguro para Nessie que eu vigiasse sua saída pra fora desse confronto, eu queria por os dentes naqueles que, se quer, cogitaram matar minha razão de viver.

"Emmett quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que violência não resolve as coisas? Só complica, da última vez que resolvemos matar um grupo de três pra proteger a Bella vocês também pensaram que era só pegar e matar, mas na verdade nos custou quatro anos de puro tormento, acabamos até na mira dos Volture."

Ele disse tocando a ferida de Bella sem perceber, e deu a ela mais um sermão daqueles de como ela não teve culpa de nada, e eliminando a possibilidade de um ataque, no máximo quem sabe uma defesa. Jasper, Emmett e Edward rolaram os olhos e ele começou outro sermão.

"É isso mesmo, não vamos destroçar ninguém até que todas as possibilidades de um acordo estejam fora da mesa, e tenho dito."

"Agora, cada um para os seus respectivos castigos, Emmett, Alice e Bella para os seus quartos, Edward e Jasper para a cozinha e Jacob para o escritório, vou ver a Nessie e depois você e eu teremos uma boa conversa sobre essa sua pequena aventura."

Eu pude ouvir o som baixinho de murmuro na boca deles, os meninos começaram a rir, as meninas arregalaram os olhos com pena, senti o sangue nas , minhas bochechas entregando o meu constrangimento.

O silêncio em seguida, me mostrou o quanto eu estava ferrado. As palmas da mãos de Carlisle bateram me fazendo piscar, menos de susto e mais pela força das do som, eu não pude evitar de imaginar que em minutos aquela mão esquerda poderia ser a minha bunda.

"PLAFT! VAMOS!"

Eles, meus irmãos, devem imaginar o mesmo quando ele faz isso, pois em segundos estavam se atropelando nas escadas tentando sumir um antes do outro. Já eu que devia subir para o escritório, não estava nem um pouco ansioso por isso, ainda pensei em dizer algo, mas ele tinha o completo domínio da situação.

"Carlisle, olha..."

"Não é assim que funciona Jake, o que quer que tenha pra falar vamos conversar no escritório, nada que você diga vai limpar o carimbo do seu passaporte pra lá."

Não dava pra negar, Ele seja como pai ou como líder, não deixa brechas, suas leis são claras, e suas ordens mais ainda.

"**Agora suba..."**

Eu subi as escada lentamente, meus pensamentos vagueavam, eu sentia medo, segurança, amor, certeza...

O medo era infantil, eram as velhas reviradas no estômago ao enfrentar as consequências de uma desobediência, com certeza não era medo do tipo seguidor e líder, ou funcionário e patrão, eu não seria destituído ou despedido, mas o castigo de um pai bem bravo, ah isso sim eu podia esperar.

A segurança era um sentimento estranho pra se dividir com medo dentro do coração, mas era exatamente isso, o fato de suas leis paternas serem tão claras, dava a sensação gostosa de que umas cintadas era o pior que poderia me acontecer, eu me senti numa redoma de vidro impenetrável. Talvez seja por isso que Carlisle faça tanto esforço pra mostrar os limites dessa bolha. Meu estômago mais uma vez deu um nó ao me lembrar de que eu atravessara aquele limite.

O amor era fácil de se misturar a tudo dentro de mim, eu mal entrara pra família e já era como um caçula travesso, Carlisle e Esme, faziam-me sentir como se fosse seu filho a anos.

A certeza era o mais forte dos sentimentos no momento, mesmo misturando amor segurança e medo dentro de mim, uma coisa era certa, eu ia apanhar e não tinha argumento que me livraria disso, por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar que valeria a pena, pois eu fizera a espionagem sozinho por Nessie, a única coisa na minha cabeça era:

"_Por favor, não tire as minhas calças... Por favor, não tire as minhas calças..."_

Idiota pensar isso sobre meu médico, eu sei, mas uma coisa é tomar uma injeção, mas apanhar na bunda, eu só esperava não chorar como bebê e ser forte pra mostrar pra ele que comigo não funciona. Eu sabia que meu destino era o cinto e Billy já me familiarizara com aquilo, mas palmadas? A última vez que levei palmadas eu tinha o que? Dez anos? Acho que tinha uns nove ou coisa assim, depois disso não.

Entrei no escritório e não sabia o que fazer, onde me sentar ou se devia mesmo era ficar em pé.

Sentei no sofá e me senti confortável demais pra situação, sentei na cadeira em frente à mesa e me senti como se tivesse ali pra tratar de negócios, talvez ele se sentisse desafiado, tremi com o pensamento e me levantei depressa, será que ficar em pé não era uma postura rebelde, foi quando vi uma cadeirinha de madeira bem simples no canto e imaginei que talvez fosse uma cadeira do castigo ou coisa assim, não era muito combinada com a mobília e estava num canto vazio da sala, ninguém nunca a mencionara antes, mas por via das dúvidas resolvi sentar nela mesmo, sem conforto sem posição desafiadora ou rebelde, perfeita para a situação.

Sentei e coloquei as mãos de baixo da cocha, meu nervosismo fazia meu corpo balançar de ansiedade, pra frente e pra trás, até minhas mãos doerem, então as pus encima das coxas e comecei a deslizá-las do meio até os joelhos do meio até os joelhos, meus olhos bateram de encontro com o cinto atrás da porta assim que resolvi erguer a cabeça.

Deus eu estava ali há alguns minutos e pareciam horas.

Eu tentei ouvir alguma coisa, não que eu quisesse mesmo que ele estivesse perto, mas saber onde ele estava talvez me ajudasse com a ansiedade... ou não.

_"Nessie?..."_

Ele ainda ia ver a Nessie eu tinha mais alguns minutos dessa tortura, era a primeira vez que seria castigado por Carlisle, ficar imaginando como seria era mesmo a pior parte.

"_Renesmee?..._"

Ela não respondeu ele já trocou o apelido pelo nome e depois o nome completo, tomara que ela não invente de apanhar agora, eu estava em casa quando ela levou uma surra do Edward e já sofri muito por isso, sei que é direito dele e sei bem também que ela precisa, mas não deixo de sentir a dor dela quando acontece, não tive que presenciar muitas vezes, umas palmadas aqui e outras ali, ma uma surra de verdade me faz o mais angustiado dos protetores.

"_Renesme Carlie Cullen, não tem graça nenhuma, responda o vovô agora mesmo, mocinha!""_

Ele chamou já falando muito sério e preocupado, escusado é dizer que eu estava do mesmo jeito.

_"RENESMEEEEE!"_

O grito desesperado me arrancou de onde estava, com certeza a coisa era séria, a situação em que me encontrava há segundos atrás, de repente não merecia um segundo se quer da minha preocupação.

"Rosalie, fique com Bem, se espalhem de dois em dois, Nessie sumiu! Agora, vamos antes que seja tarde demais."

Senti meu corpo tremer e em segundos já era um lobo gigante sumindo nas árvores com Emmett na espreita nos galhos mais altos delas.

Eu fiquei fora de mim, eu nem sabia direito em que direção seguir o cheiro dela estava por toda parte, Emmett fazia as arvores se curvarem com seu peso e sua violência em passar de uma pra outra, nada importava a nenhum de nós somente uma coisa, somente um objetivo, Renesmee.

Os Vampiros só nos preocupavam por um motivo. Eles queriam Renesmee e a mim, meu coração estava pequeno, minha respiração não parecia ter espaço suficiente para fluir, mas tinha alguma coisa errada, meu instinto protetor não me estava impulsionando só a preocupação e o desejo de vê-la a salvo.

Algo me dizia que Renesmee estava aprontando alguma, mas mesmo assim o perigo estava lá fora e poderia alcança-la a qualquer momento, Edward, Jasper Emmett e eu, tomamos rumos diferentes. Alice e Bella, todos gritavam a plenos pulmões, eu desejei ter voz pra gritar também.

As arvores parecia todas iguais, tudo girava, eu só precisava ver o rosto dela em meio a floresta pra que eu a levasse de volta, mesmo que fosse pra uma bela surra, eu só a queria viva e bem.

As palavras do tal Alfred assombravam a minha mente, ele a queria porque seria minha esposa. Os Cullen não conseguiriam fazê-la olhar pra ninguém, apesar de que não era exatamente essa a ideia, na verdade eles só queriam dar a ela o direito de escolha, mas estava claro, ela escolheria a mim.

Eu sabia que ela seria minha que nós teríamos um filho, eu seria capaz de fazê-la feliz em todos os sentidos, eu deveria me sentir feliz nesse momento, mas eu tremi com o pensamento de que fora justamente a minha presença no futuro dela, que fizera dela um alvo, um alvo fácil.

Carlisle nunca saberia, mas um plano acabara de me ocorrer, eu procuraria eles e não a ela, ela tinha toda uma família a sua procura.

Eu ira até eles antes que sua travessura a levasse até lá, e me ofereceria no lugar dela, sem Mim meu pequeno Willian jamais existiria, se era pra sacrificar meu futuro e o filho que nunca tive, pra permiti-la crescer e ter uma vida de paz, eu sairia de cena deixando-a livre pra viver com sua família.

Eu precisava acha-los e entregar minha vida com a garantia de que nessie seria deixada em paz, eu já estava perto, eu podia sentir o fedor deles, Carlisle não estava nem perto pra me impedir, nem ele nem ninguém. Foi quando a mente de outro lobo entrou em sintonia com a minha. Era o Seth.

Seth? O que ele estava fazendo transformado em lobo? Não tinha sido levado pelo próprio Carlisle pra casa? Ele devia estar em casa de castigo.

Ele estava pensando em como camuflar a entrada de uma caverna para esconder Nessie.

Seth seu pequeno... AHrr...!

Sabia que ela estava a salvo, agora eu poderia destroçar os miseráveis com ajuda dos meus irmãos, se tudo fosse bem feito, nem mesmo Carlisle saberia a distração de Seth me fizera perder minhas futuras pretensões.

Eu pude sentir um vampiro passou pela minha cabeça e foi rápido.

Eu nem sabia mais o que queria se era ir abraçar a minha Nessie na caverna, se era ir atrás do vampiro que tivera a ousadia de passar por mim ou se era pegar os clã que prosseguia a minha nova família.

Mas fiz o que realmente devia fazer, não sei bem o porque mas obedecer Carlisle me pareceu uma boa ideia, eu fui avisar aos outros onde a menina estava. Edward e Bella, Carlisle e Esme se aproximavam, estava falando sobre Emilly e o filho de Sam, a conversa envolvia Leah, mas eu não estava nenhum pouco interessado em saber o que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra, e sim queria saber por que Nessie não era o assunto principal. Talvez Carlisle tenha descoberto o paradeiro dela antes de mim.

Bella estava em prantos nos braços dele, que parecia ter sido golpeado com uma arma, tamanha era a dor no seu rosto, eu me lembrava bem daquele rosto, era rosto de quando pensou que Bella tinha morrido.

"_Edward ela está bem."_

"Eu não posso ouvi-la!"

Ele disse ainda em desespero, ao ouvir a voz da minha mente.

"_Ela está fora do seu alcance de audição, eu vi pelo olhos de Seth." _

"Ela está bem amor, está escondida numa caverna com o Seth."

Ele repassou tudo que eu informei a ele á sua companheira, e enquanto falava sua irritação ia aparecendo e Carlisle confirmou minhas suspeitas sobre ter encontrado a garota.

"Seth demarcou a área, mas eu pude sentir o aroma dela e de uma das gêmeas Uley, eu não disse nada para não piorar o estado de Emilly, pois eu sabia que era uma reação emocional da gravidez. Mas Já avisei que a menina e Seth serão levados de volta. Quanto à Nessie, é assunto meu agora, ela passou dos limites, creio que eu seja o responsável por ela não saber direito onde esse limite se encontra, sempre foi como se o limite de vocês e o dela fosse diferente, chegou a hora de ela saber que vocês não diferentes dela, mas que o respeito que ela deve a vocês é intocável..."

Eu vi no seu olhar o que ele queria dizer, mas não conseguia acreditar que era mesmo o que eu estava pensando.

"...e porque é tão intocável."

Eu joguei o focinho pro ar em desacordo e Edward nem precisou ouvir nenhum pensamento meu pra concordar comigo.

"Pai não! Ela vai me odiar ainda mais! Não quero que ela saiba que um dia quis matá-la."

"Não seja bobo meu filho..."

Carlisle começou a consolá-lo.

"Ela não odeia você por ter ganhado uma surra merecida, acredite, ela sabe que mereceu, assim como vocês sempre sabem e não me odeiam cada vez que levam umas palmadas."

Edward olhou pra baixo constrangido pra corar só faltou sangue nas bochechas. Eu sabia que não demorava muito eu estaria corando pelo mesmo motivo.

"Eu vou contar a ela como sofreram e o quanto arriscaram pra tê-la aqui, isso inclui você Jake."

Eu virei de costa com rebeldia mostrando meu descontentamento, eu não queria que ela soubesse que quando sofri um imprinting por ela eu estava indo para matá-la.

"Ele não quer que fale sobre ele."

"E é assim que você se expressa? Virando as costas pra mim rapazinho?"

Carlisle não gostou nada da minha atitude, mas eu precisava ser ouvido, não era justo me enfiarem nessa, combinamos que quando tudo fosse revelado a ela a meu respeito eu mesmo contaria a ela os detalhes difíceis.

"_Edward, me ajude!"_

Edward era filho de Carlisle a mais tempo que todos, eu sabia que seria capaz de bolar alguma coisa pra disfarçar minha atitude, afinal eu já estava ferrado o suficiente.

"Ele disse que não virou as costas pra o senhor, foi só um gesto, por falta de palavras, ele quer que o acordo sobre ele mesmo contar a ela à respeito dele seja mantido."

Ele era mesmo muito bom, eu não tinha dito nada disso, eu virei as costa em total rebeldia, mas ele sabia mesmo como acalmar Carlisle, pois sua feição suavizou na hora, ele nunca quebra um acordo, Edward piscou pra mim enquanto o olhar do pai vagueava.

"_Estou te devendo essa mano."_

Eu pensei pra ele agradecido, Carlisle já estava ligando para Rose quando voltei a olhar pra ele, alguma coisa estava diferente, eu vi muitas vezes a postura paterna dele, mas algo me diz que agora ele estava bem mais... a vontade comigo. Querendo ou não antes eu era um garoto de fora que embora estivesse acostumado com a família, ainda era uma visita, e por mais que ele me visse como um filho, eu não era, agora era diferente, ele parecia... sei lá... maior?

"Rose, coloque roupas para o Jacob na porta dos fundos, Nessie está bem, eu vou buscá-la com sua mãe. Está tudo bem com Benjamim?... Estaremos de volta daqui a pouco...Sim, sim, Edward está bem...Eu também te amo."

Edward rolou os olhos para a conversa de Rosalie. Eu juro que nunca vou entender esses dois.

"Jacob, vá para casa torne-se em humano vista suas roupas e vá buscar seus irmãos, seus telefones ficaram em casa na correria, Edward e Bella vão comigo buscar a Nessie e levar Seth e a menina dos Uley de volta pra reserva. Voltem todos o mais rápido possível pra casa, Nessie está bem, mas o perigo ainda nos ronda."

Eu queria trocar de lugar com Edward e Bella, eles nem precisavam de voltar em casa pra ir atrás dos outros e eu precisava muito ver a Nessie, mas eu não podia descordar de que a decisão de Carlisle fora muito justa, eles são e sempre serão os seus pais.

Eu voltei pra casa contrariado, mas rápido, quando cheguei à porta dos fundos, Rose não perdera a oportunidade de me sacanear. Tinha uma bermuda jeans minha e uma camiseta cor de rosa dela com uma porção de coraçõezinhos vermelhos.

Escutei sua risadinhas quando pisei na calçadinha da porta. Eu bufei e me transformei em humano ainda ali mesmo.

"Mas que droga é essa!?"

"KKK É pra mostrar o quanto eu te amo tio Jake kkk!"

Ela disse curvando-se na sacada do quarto olhando pra mim as gargalhadas.

"Eu ainda to sem roupa Rose!"

Eu briguei com a bermuda nos joelhos, literalmente com uma mão na frente e a outra atrás.

"KKKK não dá pra ver nada daqui seu bobo! Só a sua cabeça!"

Ela continuava rindo, mas eu não achei a menor graça, mas ela não se importou nada e me perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"Está tudo bem lá fora? Edward e Bella estão mais calmos? Vocês já contaram para o Emm, Jazz e Lice que acharam a pirralha?"

Eu respondi embolando a camiseta.

"Eles estão tristes, mas estão mais calmos, estou indo avisar aos outros que Carlisle a encontrou, os telefones deles ficaram aqui na pressa de saírem em busca dela."

Quando terminei de falar a camiseta era uma bola na minha mão, eu mirei bem na cabeça dela assim que se virou.

Eu já estava longe rindo da cena quando ela gritou.

"PODE RIR, MAMÃE VAI BRIGAR COM VOCÊ POR ESTAR SEM CAMISA E A PROVA DA MINHA BRINCADEIRA ESTÁ BEM AQUI NA MINHA MÃO, SERÁ MINHA PALAVRA CONTRA A SUUUA!"

Esme não ficaria nada satisfeita por eu voltar sem camisa, e Carlisle não iria ficar satisfeito seu bancasse o dedo duro, disso eu sabia. Se não por coisas muito sérias, eles nunca se entregam, eu já tinha convivido com essa família tempo o suficiente pra saber disso. Mas tudo que eu tinha a fazer era arranjar outra camisa.

Entrei na floresta correndo o mais rápido que minha condição humana permitia, até pensei em me transformar novamente, mas não achei que fosse necessário, eu não estava com pressa de voltar pra casa e presenciar a Nessie levando outra surra e pior ainda eu sabia que ganharia uma logo após, em casa era o último lugar que eu gostaria de estar agora. .

Meu coração doeu por pensar assim, me senti culpado, minha casinha na reserva não era mais um lar pra mim, ninguém que eu amava estava ali, é estranho como o lugar que você cresceu de repente torna-se somente paredes e teto quando o que faz dela um lar não está mais ali. Meu lar era a casa dos Cullen e em breve seria em outro lugar, e ali estava eu correndo pra longe agradecendo a oportunidade de me distanciar.

Eu sabia que a culpa era minha, eu devia ter obedecido, a regra era clara, eu devia ter buscado ajuda assim que descobri o paradeiro deles, uma simples ligação para Carlisle e todos os meus irmãos, com exceção de Rose, estariam à minha volta em menos de um minuto. Se Carlisle realmente me tem como filho, acho que não vou escapar de ser tratado como eles.

"NESSIEEE!"

Escutei o grito de Emmett no topo de uma árvore ainda um tanto desesperado.

"EEEMMETT! ELA ESTÁ BEM, CARLISLE A ENCONTROU."

Ele saltou tão perto de mim que quase caí com o impacto.

"Sua definição de bem, não é muito boa, se foi papai que a encontrou, ela está mais ferrada do que você irmãozinho. Kkk"

Eu ainda nem tinha ganhado minha primeira surra e já era alvo de chacota.

"JASPER! ALICE! ELES A ENCONTRARAM!"

"Não estão muito longe daqui, nos dividimos nas proximidades porque sentimos aroma de Vampiro."

Ele disse explicando seu berro ensurdecedor.

"Odor você quer dizer."

Eu provoquei tentando mudar o assunto anterior, mas não tive sucesso quando Jasper se aproximou.

"Ela deve gostar mesmo de você, fugir desse jeito só pra livrar a sua bunda da mão do papai por algumas horas?"

Ele disse não às gargalhadas como o palhaço do Emmett, mas seu riso no canto da boca era igualmente constrangedor.

"Vocês garotos..."

Alice mexeu a cabeça de forma negativa.

"Não sei que graça acham de uma surra, todos aqui sabemos o quanto dói e o quanto é constrangedor, deviam ser simpáticos com ele e oferecer apoio, ao invés de caçoarem num momento como esse, é sua primeira surra, ele deve estar tão assustado."

Eu não sabia o que era pior, se era eles zombando de mim ou ela me defendendo, como se eu fosse um garotinho que precisava da ajuda de uma garota.

"Primeira não! Diz aí Jake, Billy já te bateu?"

Eu não podia acreditar no que ouvia, era tão natural assim pra eles falar sobre isso. Por que de repente todo mundo quer falar sobre isso?

"Não temos nada mais importante pra falar, não? Como por exemplo os vampiros que estão tentando armar uma emboscada para nossa família?"

Eu protestei tentando parecer o adulto da situação.

Eles se entreolharam e riram e disseram em uníssono.

"Já!"

Eu fiquei vermelho, agora seria assim, tudo é da conta de todo mundo nessa família?

"Pode apostar que sim."

Edward respondeu meu pensamento se aproximando com a Bella nas suas costas.

"Eles querem saber se o Billy já bateu nele."

Ele explicou pra ela, que soltou uma risada.

"Mas é claro que sim!"

Ótimo tudo que eu precisava, mais plateia pra minha miséria.

"Vocês são sempre assim? Nem parece que acabamos de passar pela maior angustia de nossas vidas, a pouco tempo estavam todos em pânico e do nada tudo que preocupa vocês é o meu castigo?"

Jasper ergueu os ombros totalmente relaxado.

"Papai tem tudo sobre controle agora, nada que está sobre o domínio dele nos causa preocupação."

"A menos que seja a nossa bunda... Nesse caso a sua kkkkkkkkkkk"

"Podem rir à vontade, mas estou preocupado com Nessie, Carlisle vai dizer a ela sobre os detalhes de sua gestação e provavelmente vai dar a ela umas boas palmadas por ter fugido, se não fosse você ter batido nela mais cedo eu até não estaria muito preocupado, mas depois daquela surra..."

Finalmente eu consegui alguma seriedade nos olhos deles, Emmett Jasper e Alice não sabiam.

"Ele vai dizer a ela..."

Allice disse para os próprios botões, como se entendesse algo que outrora estava confuso, uma visão provavelmente.

"Vejo tristeza nos olhos deles, estão concordando com algo que discordaram antes, mas a decisão não é feliz, eu não cosegui ver sobre o que era, provavelmente era isso, ainda não consigo ver direto quando se trata de vocês."

Ela empurrou o queixo na minha direção salientando que falava sobre Nessie e mim.

Edward olhou nos olhos de Bella e tiveram uma conversa mental que excluía a todos, foi tão íntimo que senti a necessidade de desviar o olhar.

Ela passou a mão no rosto dele e ele cobriu a sua com a dele, por um instante me lembrou minha Nessie quando despensa palavras, ele beijou sua mão e sobre o olhar desviado de todos expressou uma única sentença.

Sim querida, confio nele também.

"Viu só..."

Jasper olhou pra mim dando de ombros mais uma vez.

"...Confiança.É o que explica a nossa "infantilidade" não temos com o que preocupar, sobra tempo suficiente pra zoar com o novato."

Ele deu uma risadinha provocadora e deu o ponta pé inicial à minha tortura.

"Lobinho da mamãe."

Era como um ritual de iniciação. Emmett insistiu no assunto que eu tanto fizera esforços pra deixar pra trás.

"Então como é, Billy te dava palmadas ou só te batia de cinto?"

Eu enchi o peito pra dizer.

"Lamento não ter muito para sua diversão, a última vez que ganhei umas palmadas eu ainda era criança, foi por volta dos nove, não tinha nem dez anos completos eu acho."

"Ah qual é Jake depois de se tornar adolescente você não ganhou nem umas cintadas?"

"É o que acontece quando você é um adolescente responsável! Eu não tive um papaizinho pra tomar conta de tudo como vocês! Eu tive que amadurecer! É o que vocês deviam ÇÃO!"

Eu tinha me esquecido de um detalhe, que a gargalhada de Edward me fez lembrar. Leitor de mentes, droga!

"KKKKKK ele apanhou até depois de lobo KKKK Billy deixou ele sem sentar por beijar a Bella à força kkkkkkkkk."

"Droga Edward! Você soube e nunca contou!"

"É que antes você não era meu irmão, e além do mais, todos ouvimos sua conversa com o papai no escritório kkkkkkk."

Eles estavam se dobrando de rir. Era uma pegadinha, eles já sabiam só queriam me ver confessar, eu estava com as bochechas tão quentes que pensei que fosse derreter de tanta vergonha.

"Cara, eu tenho que te dizer, o papai vai arrancar o seu couro por causa dessa história, o pior erro lá em casa, é fazer o que você fez, ele tem tanto medo de perder a gente, que nunca aceita nos colocarmos em perigo."

Jasper disse mais sério dessa vez, como que me preparando para o pior.

"Eu que o diga, ele quase me matou quando cheguei da Itália."

Edward pareceu tremer com a lembrança.

"Mas e bônus do primeiro ano?"

Alice disse e me fez ficar interessado.

"Que bônus?"

"Ele não bate antes de um ano. Foi assim com todos."

Sua resposta me fez respirar tão aliviado que arrancou mais risadinhas, mas meu alívio não durou muito não, Emmett apontou algo tão óbvio que qualquer poderia ter deduzido.

"Acho que não serve pra você, não é um bônus como Alice disse, é na verdade uma adaptação por causa da transformação, ele acha injusto no primeiro ano de um vampiro onde tudo está tão descontrolado, exigir um auto controle impecável, mas depois do primeiro ano acabar, a desculpa também acaba, e ele começa a cobrar a educação que ele nos dá desde o primeiro dia. No seu caso, você é o mesmo Jake que conhecemos, quem aturou sua adaptação problemática de virar lobo quando estava com raiva e a sua dificuldade de controlar seus impulsos foi o Billy e o Sam, para o papai você já está mais do que pronto pra obedecer as ordens da disciplina da casa."

Eu ri sem humor na derrota do meu destino, mas aproveitei pra provocar um pouco.

"Você parece ter muita experiência no assunto rsrss..."

Quem respondeu foi o Edward.

"Ah sim ele é o recordista, mal venceu um ano e ele já entrou no cinto da disciplina."

Emmett fez uma cara de traído e enfiou o irmão na história.

"Pelo que eu me lembre, você não escapou ileso dessa não, e se estamos falando de recorde, Bella levou duas palmadas na bunda antes mesmo de ser adotada!"

Eu realmente vi que não havia um padrão que me salvaria, pois em seguida foi levantada a questão de que Jasper e Alice não eram mais recém nascidos quando foram adotados, mas que Carlisle deu ao Jasper um ano pra se adaptar á dieta e disciplina da família, já Alice demorou muito tempo pra aprontar alguma, na verdade ela era tão mimada quanto o Edward que se gabou por passar anos sem ser disciplinado fisicamente por Carlisle, que era pai de primeira viagem.

"Temos que ir ou vamos nos encrencar, a mamãe ficou de ligar pra nós e mandar a gente chegar em 20 minutos ou passar direto para o escritório do papai."

Alertou Alice voltando de um transe.

"Antes eu preciso de uma camisa, Rose aprontou uma comigo e eu já revidei, não vou dedurá-la agora que já perdi minha razão. Mas também não posso aparecer assim na frente da Esme, ela arrancaria minhas orelhas."

"KKKKkkkkk!"

Todos riram juntos.

"Você aprende rápido mano! Kkkk!"

Disse Emmett tirando a camisa de flanela xadrez que ele vestia por cima da camiseta branca. Ele a jogou pra mim enquanto tomávamos o caminho para casa.

E em meio as provocações alertas e orientações, eu me senti, pela primeira vez, um deles de verdade.

"Aposto que chego antes de vocês, mesmo dando dez segundos de vantagem!"

Edward propôs uma corrida e todos estávamos em posição de largada quando de repente Alice gritou.

"PAREM!"

_**Continua daqui 24h...**_

**A/N: É isso mesmo, não era pra parar aqui porque sei que odeiam quando muda o POV e a fic volta sem mostrar a continuação de onde parou, esse capítulo é muito grande pra eu revisar e vai até a resolução da batalha no campo, mas eu sei que estão ansiosos por mais, então fiz uma pausa na edição pra vocês irem lendo, mas antes de virar 24 h eu prometo voltar com a continua cão do 30.**


	34. 30 Descoberta fenomenal parte II

**Estou postando agora 01:08 do dia 29, porque a net caiu, permaneci acordada insistindo pra cumprir minha promessa.**

**Por favor, se possível deixem seus reviews logados, pra que eu possa, carinhosamente responder cada um de maneira pessoal. **

**Bem vinda: **Katherinnemary

Aviso: se você entrou direto aqui nesse capítulo e a última coisa que você leu foi o POV Alfred, volte e leia Descoberta fenomenal parte I POV Jacob

**Capítulo 30**

**Descoberta fenomenal**

**Parte II**

**POV Jacob**

..."PAREM!"

O grito de Alice congelou a todos, ela não parecia estar querendo trapacear na corrida, até eu que não era seu irmão há tanto tempo tive certeza disso, pois meu instinto protetor gritou alto dentro de mim também, não precisei de explicações pra saber que eram os Vampiros, era chegada a hora de me entregar ao meu destino e salvar a razão da minha vida, se eu vivia pra ela então não faria sentido me poupar, era pra isso que minha vida servia, pra proteger a dela.

Meu corpo começou a tremer, mas de repente as mãos de Edward estavam firmes em meus braços.

"JAKE NÃO!"

Eu olhei dentro dos seus olhos e ele me chamou para a razão.

"Não Jacob, você vai arrasá-la, eu sei..."

Ele disse ofegante e olhou pra Bella como se explicasse o que dizia, e explicava, a dor no seu olhar explicava.

Foi como se passasse um filme na minha mente, Bella no carro pronta pra ir à Itália e eu implorando pra que ela ficasse, ele querendo morrer por pensar que ela tinha morrido. Eu tentei conectar as imagens da minha mente com o que eu pretendia, mas era diferente.

"Eu só estou aqui para protegê-la! Ela ainda não me escolheu, é diferente."

"Mas vai! Eu conheço cada pensamento dela desde a barriga da mãe, ela, ela... você é como o sol pra ela."

Lembrei-me de quando Bella me dissera essas mesmas palavras. Nessie já estava ali dentro dela pedindo pra existir e querendo a minha presença.

Eu queria dizer algo, Edward nunca revelara nada do tipo pra mim, mas Alice interrompeu exasperada.

"Não temos tempo pra isso, eles estão chegando e têm um plano! Estão muito perto!"

Ficamos atentos ao plano que Alice repassava.

"Eles pensam que Nessie vai vir, eles vão atacar Bella e a mim pra atrair os meninos, e o líder..."

Emmett foi o primeiro a saltar pra briga, pois o tempo foi insuficiente pra ela nos preparar. Assim que se aproximaram, ele gritou pulando na direção do tal Alferd com um golpe certeiro armado.

"O líder é meu!"

"EMMETT NÃAAO!"

Alice tentou alertar, mas era tarde demais.

O dom de hipnose dele foi tão rápido que pescou o olhar do meu irmão ainda no ar, quando ele caiu já não atacou.

Quem atacou foram os gêmeos, simultaneamente Jasper e Bella, foi estranho a visão de Alice ter falhado, pois esperávamos que atacassem a ela e não ao Jasper, Edward correu pra cima da Bella e gritou pra mim.

"Jake faça a coisa certa, vá chamar o papai!"

Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu queria ouvi-lo e também queria atacar, principalmente quando o vampiro que pulou no ataque ao Jasper atingiu Alice, minha irmãzinha pareceu tão frágil e pequena com aquele cara enorme tapando a sua boca, talvez antes de chamar Carlisle eu pudesse ajudar meus irmãos a derrubar aqueles dois. Mas antes que eu pudesse mover os meus pés Emmett, a mando de Alfred, agarrou Edward e Jasper pelo pescoço tão forte que os imobilizou. Edward estava certo tudo que eu podia fazer era chamar o meu pai, pois os pescoços das meninas também estavam imobilizados pelos gêmeos, e ainda tinha o líder e a menina, que sabe se lá se não estava indo ao encontro da minha Nessie.

Eu saltei pra dentro da floresta, ainda me passou pela cabeça deixar que o líder viesse ao meu encontro e me entregar a ele, mas além de perceber que ele não me seguia, eu realmente não livraria Nessie sacrificando às pessoas que ela amava, eu nem me refiro a mim, mas a seus pais e tios que estavam à mercê de três vampiros perigosos, eu não sabia o que fazer, mas Carlisle, o meu pai, com certeza saberia.

Eu já ia me transformar pra ir ao encontro do meu novo pai e mentor, quando me lembrei da roupa, eu tive que ter paciência pra não rasgá-la, pois eu precisava falar com ele e Edward não estava comigo.

Acionei as matilhas pra avisar o que estava acontecendo, ainda bem que só precisava da mente pra isso, pois eu não estava usando meu velho elástico no tornozelo pra prender a bermuda.

Foi difícil correr com a roupa na boca dado meu desespero, mas mais difícil ainda foi contactar lobos disponíveis, Sam com certeza estava à volta de Emilly, Seth e Leah de castigo em casa, assim como Navih e Lígia, Embry e Quill tinha viajado, sendo assim estavam estes em forma humana, tudo que consegui fora o meu cunhado Paul e mais meia dúzia de pirralhos que ele estava treinando no momento, a pedido de Sue, mas isso deveria ser o suficiente, com exceção de Embry e Quill, com certeza Paul chamaria os outros que se prontificariam, era só o tempo de Sam reuni-los e chegariam até mesmo antes de Carlisle e eu.

A floresta me pareceu maior do era, parecia que a casa fugia de mim, mas sei que era só ansiedade, eu não sabia se estavam todos a salvo, por não ter visto mais a vampirinha menor, depois de conhecer Jane, deixei de desprezar vampiros pelo tamanho e idade, e também não fazia ideia do que pretendia o sadigo do Alfred com meus irmãos. Porque ele não viera atrás de mim? Não éramos Nessie e eu os seus alvos? Ele tinha um plano pra chegar à ela? Tremi ao lembrar de que Alice não tivera tempo de revelar o plano dos inimigos.

Finalmente eu ouvi vozes, meu nome estava no meio mas eu nem me preocupei em dicernir o que diziam, me transformei e humano me vesti pra terminar meu percuso até a frente da casa, graças a Deus Carlisle estava já na porta da frente com Esme.

Gritei por ele.

"Carlisle! Pai! Venha depressa eles nos pegaram! Eu consegui fugir, chamei as matilhas, mas eles dominaram o Emmett!"

As meninas apareceram como fantasmas assim que ouviram os meu gritos, a minha mãe queria vir junto, mas ele, o meu pai, sabiamente não deixou.

"Não Esme! Leve a Nessie pra perto do Benjamim, e monte guarda vocês duas em volta deles, não descuidem, olhem em direções opostas não se distraiam, eles querem somente a ela mas podem pegar o querer pegar o Ben como moeda de troca."

"Pai, os três estão lá mas elas tem que ficar de olho na menina, Você se lembra bem dela, na se lembra Rose."

Rose tomou a postura responsável e protetora que eu esperava dela.

"Pode deixar Jacob, ela não vai chegar nem perto dos nossos bebês."

Ela disse abraçando a sobrinha instintivamente.

Esme não queria ficar, mas viu que não era só uma questão de superproteção do marido, ela se fazia necessária ali. Ela não poderia deixar a filha pra proteger os netos dela sozinha.

Rumamos para a floresta, eu ainda humano pra que houvesse comunicação entre nós, expliquei a ele os detalhes e ele continuava confuso.

"Mas o que Edward e Bella faziam lá? Não estavam de carro?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em desacordo.

"Quer saber, não importa agora transforme-se e vá na frente mostrando o caminho estou bem atrás de você. Quando nos aproximarmos fique junto comigo. Ok."

Eu me transformei de roupa e tudo, nem me preocupei se precisaria dela, eu acreditava ter dito tudo o que precisava e logo estaria com o meu interprete pra falar por mim, além do mais eu não ia me despir na frente dele. Eu sei, eu sei, meu médico, mas acredite, não é a mesma coisa fora do consultório.

Não demorou muito avistamos a cena ele entrou na minha frente e deixou bem claro que era assim que tinha que ser.

Novidade pra mim, eu era sempre o protetor, agora ele me queria como protegido, e o pior é que eu não podia tirar-lhe a razão, pois o alvo maior Ali era eu, já que Renesmee não viera para a decepção de Alfred, essa parte do plano, graças a Deus dera tempo de Alice entregar.

Eu nunca tinha visto Carlisle tão enfurecido, eu nem tinha certeza de que ele era mesmo um vampiro até o dado momento.

"Hora hora! Então a verdade vem à tona! Esse vampiro perigoso à minha frente não pode ser o famoso compassivo Dr. Cullen."

Alfred sem noção do perigo o recebeu com provocações.

"Você mexeu com os meus filhos, Alfred! NUNCA mexa com os MEUS FILHOS!"

A postura do meu novo pai era de quem ia saltar em cima do miserável, mas o mesmo o interrompeu

"AH ah ah-ã... Emmett vai arrancar a cabeça deles enquanto Daniel e David arrancam as cabeças das meninas, mas você é quem sabe, ainda sobra um casal de filhos e dois netos."

Ele não saltou, mas começou a se aproximar com cautela eu não tinha como pedir permissão para segui-lo, mas isso nem era necessário, eu jamais obedeceria se tivesse recebido a ordem pra ficar.

"Eu é que vou arrancar sua cabeça se você não soltar os meus filhos agora mesmo."

Alfred não pareceu se sentir ameaçado, muito provavelmente não conhecia Carlisle o suficiente.

"Uuuhm... quatro cabeças pela minha? Sinto-me muito importante agora kkkkkk"

O que aconteceu a seguir foi no mínimo estranho ele simplesmente ignorou o estado de hipnose do filho e deu uma ordem simples como se estivesse falando com ele lá em casa.

"Emmett, filho, largue os seus irmãos agora mesmo!"

Alfred caiu na gargalhada.

"kkkkkkkkkkkkk! Ele não vai te ouvir idiota, ele está sobre o meu comando."

"Filho eu sei que você está aí em algum lugar, o papai está aqui e não vai deixar nada acontecer com vocês... filho largue os seus irmãos."

Ele ignorou o Inimigo por completo, e pra surpresa de todos Emmett que antes fizera uma cara de que não o conhecia, agora tinha uma expressão de dor e confusão.

Alfred ficou preocupado, mas Emmett ainda mantinha seu aperto firme. Mas Carlisle continuou como se soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo ele fixava os olhos nos olhos de Emmett e insistia.

"Emmett, sou eu seu pai, você está machucando os seus irmãozinhos, solte eles, com cuidado, agora."

Eu percebi o aperto de Emmett diminuindo enquanto ele movia o rosto agoniado como se tivesse areia nos olhos.

Eu não sei o porquê, mas estava preste a funcionar eu comecei a ouvir a matilha se formado como um círculo em volta. Então adiantei um plano para Edward.

"Ajudem as meninas eu ataco líder enquanto papai ajuda o Emmett. Amatilha vai atacar assim que eu der a ordem. Corram pra casa pra proteger Renesmee para o caso de algum deles escapar."

"Emmett, filho, ouça minha voz, se concentre na minha voz."

Alfred que tinha no rosto um sorriso zombeteiro agora trazia uma feição confusa e preocupada

Emmett finalmente soltou os com um urro de dor e colocou as mãos na cabeça, mas estranhamente bateu em retirada, como um vampiro monstruoso enlouquecido.

Edward avançou em direção à Bella e os dois juntos agarraram a cabeça e os braços do vampiro que a atacara, bem como Alice e Jasper, provavelmente já tinha treinado o mesmo golpe um milhão de vezes.

Eu gritei na minha mente para os lobos atacarem e não tive o prazer de arrancar a cabeça do líder, pois o pescoço dele estava nas mãos enfurecidas de Carlisle, que o mantinha no chão debaixo dele.

"Um dissolvedor de poderes...Eu sabia que era esse o seu segredo, Aro nunca admitiria, sabia que você estava criando um exército, Aro tinha razão. Vamos! Nos mate e prove a todos o quanto os Cullen são perigosos!"

Ficamos todos boiando com a declaração confusa do maluco.

Mas antes que Carlisle reagisse ou ao menos dissesse alguma coisa Sam saltou com a pequena vampira amendrontada na boca como se fosse um filhotinho de gato na boca de um cachorro brincalhão. Provavelmente estava sobre a ameaça de ser partida ao meio se fizesse barulho.

Alfred de repente reagiu diferente de tudo que eu já tinha visto, deu um grito por piedade.

"NAAAÃO, Carlisle não, por tudo que você ama, meu bebê não."

Carlisle não seria Carlisle se não fizesse o que fez.

"Por favor Uley, solte-a."

Ele Jogou a garota no chão com força e ela correu gritando na direção de seu líder.

"PAPAAAAI!"

Eu avancei pra cima dela antes que ela se aproximasse do meu pai, que olhou a situação confuso...

"Pai?"

Leah, Navih e Lígia fizeram comigo um cerco em volta dela, que nos pareciam o ponto fraco do clã, e era mesmo, pois mesmo imobilizados por dois vampiros e sobre a mira de uma porção de lobos com os dentes expostos, um dos gêmeos ameaçou e o outro completou.

"FIQUEM LONGE DELA SEUS VIRA-LATAS!"

"SE ENCOSTAREM NELA...!"

Carlisle soltou o pescoço de Alfred e agarrou seu colarinho ficando de pé.

"**Mas que droga é essa!"**

Todos os Cullen ficaram surpresos, nossos olhos quase saltaram das órbitas ao ver nosso pai xingar, eu sei que droga não é um puta palavrão, mas pra ele, acredite é sim.

"**Você formou uma família e veio atrás da minha?"**

"Não é uma família, somos um clã!"

Alfred olhou pro chão quando disse essa palavras.

"**Eu ouvi a garota te chamar de papai, e aqueles dois ali, estavam defendendo uma irmã, eu sou pai e conheço bem essa reação, agora se você quer sair vivo dessa, comece a abrir a boca, pois acredite, os Cullen com a ajuda de menos lobos do que temos aqui, matamos um exercito de recém criados, pra salvar a sua família, Carlisle Cullen mata sim."**

**Alfred parecia com dificuldade de admitir, mas olhou para a menina como se Lea lhe desse forças pra isso e depois olhou para os garotos e respondeu olhando para o meu pai.**

"Sim, somos uma família, não somos como a sua mas somos."

Meu pai antes de soltar seu colarinho olhou para os meus irmãos.

"Edward? Jasper?"

Ele buscava a veracidade dos seus pensamentos e de seus sentimentos.

Edward e Jasper só confirmaram com a cabeça.

Meu pai soltou Alfred com um empurrão.

"Nunca** mais **mexa com a** minha **família, se você ama os seus filhos não devia enfiá-los no meio de suas obsessões perigosas."

Ele olhou pra nos e com um simples gesto com a cabeça percebemos que devíamos liberar a menina, o mesmo aconteceu com os outros. A garoto correu para o abraço do pai e os meninos começaram a verificar se ela não estava ferida.

"Você nunca aceitou minha felicidade, nunca te passou pela cabeça me pedir ajuda ao invés de tentar me destruir, você com certeza precisa de ajuda."

Meu pai se refreia aos filhos dele, ou pelo menos foi o que seu olhar sugeriu.

"Se quiser minha orientação no futuro ficarei feliz em ajudar, mas se não seria sábio da sua parte manter distancia de Forks e qualquer distancia num raio de mil quilômetros de qualquer um dos meus filhos ou netos, sejam eles humanos híbridos vampiros ou lobos. **Agora vá antes que eu mude de ideia."**

Alfred colocou a menina nas costa e partiu como um raio com seus filhos na sua retaguarda.

E eu que achava que ganhar palmadas dele seria humilhante, isso sim, é que é humilhação.

"Obrigada Sam!"

Com essas palavras, todos os lobos sumiram, com exceção de mim é lógico.

Deixando um lobo e dois casais de vampiros adolescentes num silêncio mortal.

"Pra casa. **Agora!"**

Ele nem precisou dizer que ele estava indo atrás do Emmett...

Continua...

**A/N: Vou esperar os reviews pra dar continuidade, senti falta de muito review assíduo, deduzo que devam estar ocupados com as festas de fim de ano ou viajando pra lugares sem sinal, então prefiro continuar quando estiverem todos atentos a dividir as emoções finais comigo. Beujsss e até.**


	35. 31 Autocontrole

**Foi uma loucura essa madrugada, quero mandar um oi pra garotas que ficaram comigo firmes e fortes esperando o ff abrir o capítulo. Vocês quatro sabem quem são e sabem como foram recompensadas ;) **

**Obrigada pelo incentivo, (reviews maravilhosos) e muitas MP. Vamos em frente aproveitar o máximo possível dessas férias.**

**Boas vindas: **_(Desculpe-me se tem alguém novo e eu não vi é porque a sensação que eu tenho é que são todos daqui mesmo) pra verificar eu teria que voltar os 700 e tantos reviews pra conferir e isso iria atrasar o Post_

**Último Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 31**

**Autocontrole**

**POV Carlisle**

Eu tive a sensação de que nunca faria com que eles entendessem que a obediência servia pra evitar coisas como aquelas.

Eles olhavam pra mim como se eu fosse seu herói, mas a verdade é que tivemos sorte.

Sorte do Alfred ser só um maluco com uma família disfuncional. Se fossem mesmo um clã perigoso? Teríamos sim muita vantagem pra vencê-los numa batalha, mas a que preço? Quantos lobos derramariam seu sangue, e quantos de nós poderíamos ser mortos, eu me lançaria na frente da morte por qualquer um deles, mas não seria capaz de perder nenhum.

Eu tremi ao pensar nisso enquanto via a imagem da "família" de Alfred sair do meu campo de visão. E me virei pra olhar a situação. Todos mantinham os olhos em mim, agradeci ao Sam com aquele olhar de um pai que pede privacidade para lidar com seus filhos.

Ele como pai entendeu muito bem e saiu levando todos os lobos, menos o meu.

Eu não queria dizer nada para aquelas cinco caras lerdas, pelo menos não até saber como meu filho mais velho estava, eu não sabia nem **onde** ele estava. Tudo que eu consegui formular foi.

"Pra casa. **Agora!"**

Eles aproveitaram prontamente a oportunidade de sair do meu alcance. Se Esme não tivesse me feito prometer... ainda bem que ela o fez.

Eu adentrei a floresta na direção que ele tinha tomado e não demorou muito para eu sentir o aroma do meu filho mais velho, mas senti também a pior coisa que eu podia sentir num momento de transtorno mental como aquele. Cheiro de sangue humano.

Vinha através da água do rio, mas mesmo assim era muito forte, eu me concentrei no aroma do meu filho, eu não ouvia batida de coração, seja de quem quer que fosse aquele sangue, não contaria mais com a minha ajuda. Mas se meu filho fosse o responsável por aquilo, com certeza tudo o que ele mais estaria precisando no momento era dela.

Emmett foi difícil de controlar, e nos seus primeiros meses tivemos vários incidentes. Ele ficava transtornado e sentindo-se culpado, foi difícil como livrar um filho da dependência química. Eu passara por isso com Jasper e até com Edward, mas com Emmett era tão emocional que me peguei varias vezes perguntando a Deus o que fazer.

Jasper leva mais para o lado da força de vontade, Edward mais para o lado da obediência, mas Emmett leva para o lado pessoal, ele se sente mesmo deslocado e confuso como se não fosse mais digno de nada, nem mesmo de perdão.

Eu escutei um choro abafado junto a cachoeira, o barulho da água era alto mas eu guiei meus ouvidos para ouvi-lo.

"Emmett! Filho, você está bem?"

Ele chorava como uma criança, soluçava ajoelhado desesperado da beira do rio passando água na camiseta branca encharcada de sangue, como se tentasse lavar a própria alma.

Eu abracei sua cabeça afagando seus cabelos, ele enterrou o rosto na minha barriga e abraçou as minhas pernas.

"Papaai me a-ju-da, eu sou-u um – mons..."

O soluço cortava suas palavras e antes que ele dissesse a última eu já tinha me ajoelhado diante dele com seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

"Xixi... não diga isso... papai está aqui, vai ficar tudo bem, você não é um monstro."

Ele baixou a cabeça mortificado quando meu olhos encontraram os dele.

Eles estavam tingidos de vermelho, não como os de um vampiro sanguinário, mas a prova do que acabara de acontecer estava bem ali.

"Filho tira isso... acalme-se, vamos conversar."

Eu disse tirando sua camiseta suja como quando eu fazia nos seu primeiros dias, mas antes era pra não rasgar dessa vez eu só queria me livrar dela, quis tanto que nem me importei em ser ecologicamente correto e a atirei no rio o mais longe que pude.

"Carlisle... me perdoa..."

Ele disse ao ver a fúria com que eu atirara a peça de roupa pra longe.

Eu já estava com os nervos em frangalhos e corri para ele num abraço apertado assim que ouvi meu nome sair de boca.

"Não, não, não... não me chame assim por tudo que é mais sagrado pra você."

Minhas lágrimas escorriam sem que eu percebesse, eu soltei o abraço pra ter de volta o rosto dele entre as mãos.

"Olha pra mim filho..."

Ele se recusava por causa da cor dos olhos e eu pedia entre lágrimas.

"Filho olha pra mim... Isso não é um pedido Emmett Cullen!"

Ele finalmente atendeu o meu apelo.

"Eu ainda sou o seu pai independente do que aquele louco tenha feito com você, e eu estou aqui pra te ouvir te ajudar, e te levar de volta pra casa."

"Desculpa, papai"

Ele disse fungando como uma criança que finalmente consegue o que quer e para de chorar.

Eu enxuguei seu rosto com as mãos e depois o meu peguei nos seus ombros com carinho e perguntei se ele queria falar comigo sobre isso ali o se preferia ir pra casa e falar disso depois.

Ele respondeu ainda sem graça de olhar diretamente pra mim, seu par de tênis pareciam receber toda a atenção enquanto ele respondia.

"Eu quero sair daqui."

Então vamos, não estávamos tão longe de casa, mas eu não ouvi uma palavra de sua boca até que nos aproximamos. Ele deu um passo pra trás assustado.

"Meu filho, pai!"

Ele disse dando mais dois passos pra trás

"Ele é humano, como posso estar na mesma casa que ele, assim nesse estado? Sinto o cheiro doce do sangue dele daqui!"

Ele cobriu o nariz e a boca com o dorso da mão esquerda e cobriu o estomago com a palma da mão direita

"Filho, está na hora de você entender como funciona, como o autocontrole realmente funciona."

Eu derrubei uma árvore média que serviria de banco pra nós e peguei no seu braço sentando-o no acento improvisado.

"Emmett, eu fugi de sua mãe quando ela tinha dezesseis e depois fui capaz de mordê-la e parar de sugá-la, e Edward fugiu da Bella no dia em que a conheceu, mas depois se lembra bem quantas vezes teve contato com o sangue dela? E Rose? Rose foi capaz de carregar pulsando nos braços dela o coração que bombeava o sangue cantor dela. Bela recém criada teve nos braços a filha com um coração acelerado, com bochechinhas vermelhas e depois foi capaz de abraçar o pai humano. Vê um padrão no que dizemos aqui?"

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e fez uma pergunta.

"O senhor acha que eu consigo?"

Um sorriso nasceu no canto da minha boca.

"Eu é que tenho uma pergunta pra você meu campeão...

Ele olhou atento pra mim.

"Você o ama?"

"Pai... como eu posso explicar? Ele não é só um neném, ele é o neném que eu salvei, eu dei a vida a ele, ele é a oportunidade de eu fazer feliz a mulher que eu amo, ele se tornou em poucas horas uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, eu não apenas o amo, como já seria capaz de dar minha vida por ele a qualquer momento."

Eu sorri da carinha que ele fez, embora seus olhos vermelhos me desse uma sensação muito ruim, os traços travessos do meu ursão estavam ali.

Ele pareceu se sentir culpado quando viu o meu sorriso, como se ele não se sentisse merecedor da admiração que eu deixara transparecer nos meus olhos. De cabeça baixa declarou.

"Pai... eu não matei ninguém."

Eu soltei uma arfada de ar que fez meu peito arder em chamas, como se aquele ar estivesse preso ali dentro de mim me queimando desde o momento que vi meu filho ensanguentado.

"Filho... podemos falar disso agora se quiser, estou pronto pra ouvir se você estiver pronto pra falar."

Ele não disse que sim nem que não, só começou a falar de repente ainda olhando para o chão, eu sabia que pra ele era mais fácil assim, então não cobrei o seu olhar.

" Ele caiu, estava fazendo rapel, minha mente ainda estava transtornada, tudo que eu conseguia lembrar era da cabeça dos meus irmão no meu braço quando voltei a mim."

Ele começou a chorar novamente e eu abracei o seu ombro em apoio para que ele continuasse.

Por um instante, um breve segundo, eu pensei que tinha arrancado a cabeça deles, eu apaguei no meio de um salto e de repente no meio da escuridão ouvi uma voz me chamando, era a voz do meu pai, eu queria responder mas o senhor não me escutava, eu não sei quanto tempo durou meu desespero pareciam horas eu grita pelo senhor pela mamãe pelos meus irmãos mas ninguém me escutava, a escuridão era tão densa que quase podia tocar. Quando abri os olhos e vi a cabeça deles na curva dos meus braços, eu pensei... eu pensei...

O choro tomou conta de sua garganta e ele não conseguia mais falar, eu tive que abraçá-lo e acalmá-lo novamente.

"Calma grandão, foi só um pesadelo horrível eles estão bem, eu preciso saber se você está bem, o que te levou a beber sangue humano, o que aquele doente fez com você? Tente se acalmar."

Ele tirou o rosto do meu peito e dessa vez olhou pra mim pra continuar.

"Eu vi o rosto do senhor e soltei eles, percebi que estavam vivos mas algo ainda me mantinha preso aos meus instintos mais vampirescos, eu tive medo de matar alguém, sabia que mesmo a morte de Alfred não seria do seu agrado eu corri o mais rápido que pude, tinha um animal preso dentro de mim, eu poderia matar um lobo daqueles apenas por instinto, eu corri para a cachoeira no intuito de me jogar no rio."

Mas uma vez ele baixou a cabeça.

"Foi quando os batimentos do alpinista aceleraram, a corda do rapel tinha soltado, a ansiedade e medo da morte deixaram seu coração mais vivo do que nunca, o som era ensurdecedor, eu não estava pensando direito, eu tapei os ouvido confuso tentando discernir entre a fera dentro de mim e o Emmett..."

Ele gesticulava com as mãos nas orelhas e os olhos fechados como se estivesse revivendo tudo.

"...Mas ele caiu bem aos meus pés todo ensanguentado rasgado pelas pedras... eu... eu não vi mais nada além de um corpo completamente sugado nas minhas mãos. Eu o empurrei para o rio como se fosse uma bomba que estouraria na minha mão. E acho que a saciedade me fez cair em mim, por que a fera fora embora junto com o corpo me deixando ali com a minha vergonha e culpa."

"Filho... Não pode se culpar por isso, você foi vítima de um transtorno mental muito forte, não fosse isso, o Emmett que eu conheço teria salvo o rapaz, mas você não apenas não estava em si mas também de olhos fechados."

Ele olhou pra mim, dessa vez aceitando o meu perdão e confeçando.

"Mas pai, o gosto é tão bom, faz tantos anos que eu já tinha me esquecido o que era sangue de verdade, eu temo por Benjamin."

Eu peguei na sua mão e o fiz levantar, olhei para nossa casa através das árvores e chamei.

"Venha comigo."

"Mas papai..."

Ele protestou e tudo que eu lhe disse foi para não fazer perguntas. Nós paramos a três metros da porta da frete eu peguei a sua outra mão e ordenei.

"Feche os olhos e imagine Renesme e Benjamin mortos em seus braços."

Ele tremeu, mas obedeceu.

"Agora ouça... ouça seu coraçãosinho frágil... ouça o coração acelerado da sua Nessie."

Ele franziu o cenho concentrando no som, e eu perguntei.

"Você sente sede?"

Ele apenas girou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"Booom... agora inspire bem fundo e sinta... sinta o cheiro de sangue doce deles... Você sente sede?"

Ele abriu os olhos confusos pra me responder.

"Não... porque não?"

"A dor sobrepõe a vontade, a dor da morte deles é tão grande que a vontade se desfaz, foi o que aconteceu com Edward quando pensou que Bella tinha morrido, ele passou a namorar com ela de forma mais próxima, próxima até demais."

Rimos juntos da minha piada que mais parecia ter sido roubada do acervo de piadas dele.

"E foi assim que transformei cada um de vocês ao invés de suga-los até a última gota. Amor, meu filho, a resposta é amor."

Ele fez uma cara de compreensão e depois uma pergunta.

"Diz aí pai, eu fui o mais gostoso ou não fui?"

Eu dei um tapa no braço dele coma pergunta idiota que sinalizava que meu filho estava de volta.

"Deixe de besteira, menino! Eu não bebi nenhum de vocês, eu mordi e transferi o veneno, é diferente!"

Eles esfregou o braço com aquela cara de drama.

"Vejo que você está melhor, está?"

Ele acompanhou a seriedade da minha pergunta e respondeu de forma responsável.

"Minha cabeça ainda dói, e meu peito ainda sente um pouco de angustia pelas cenas que ficam voltando na minha cabeça, mas fora isso está tudo bem."

Esme apareceu na porta agarrando ele antes de entrarmos.

"Oooh meu amor, meu ursinho, está tudo bem com você, cadê sua camisa? Onde você estava? O que fizeram com você?"

Ela perguntava frenética e desesperada como sempre, um misto de felicidade e preocupação.

"Esme querida, deixe que eu respondo todas essa perguntas, ele está bem só precisa descansar um pouco."

Eu disse abraçando-a e salvando-o do aperto sufocante dela.

"Vá tomar um banho, ponha uma música relaxante, nada de rock, ponha uma máscara nos olhos e tente se concentrar em coisa boas, assim você terá o efeito do sono, não é a mesma coisa mas recompõe a mente tanto quanto um, depois eu subo pra ler algo pra você esvaziar a mente de coisas ruins um pouco. Sua mãe vai te ajudar enquanto eu coverso com seus irmãos."

Eu disse já pondo pé na sala e vi os vultos das cabeças desaparecendo das escadas. Esme pegou na minha mão.

"Carlisle..."

Ela já fez aquela cara de misericórdia

"Esme, agora não..."

Ela encheu os olhos de lágrimas.

"Mas amor..."

"Esme, **agora**, não!"

Eu apenas repeti minhas claras palavras e gentilmente tirei a mão dela da minha.

Eu fiz um gesto com a cabeça apontando o queixo pra cima para que Emmett e ela subissem.

"As cabeças flutuantes aí podem descer, os cinco, **agora."**

Jasper e Jacob lideraram atrás deles vieram Edward Bella e Alice.

"Não estão com muita pressa hoje, eu vejo."

Eu disse criticando a má vontade deles de passar por mim, que os esperava na frente da escada.

Jacob e Jasper passaram por mim bravamente, Bella passou aproveitando a escolta dele, Edward e Alice como sempre tentaram desviar.

"Por Aqui Edward!"

Alice congelou com a ordem, ela sabe bem o que significa, e enquanto eu enchia a mão com o traseiro do Edward numa palmada, ela passou como um raio pras costas de Jasper.

"SENTEM-SE!"

Eu gritei e em seguida engoli a vontade de gritar pra não perder a razão, o grito os derrubou no sofá de uma vez só, e eu fiz de tudo pra não bancar o carrasco.

"Vocês são **muito** sortudos, eu podia **acabar** com a raça de vocês **aqui** e agora mesmo, se não fosse a sua mãe me fazer **prometer **que não encostaria em vocês. Mas **ouçam** bem, estão pisando em gelo **fino**, **muito fino**, eu quero** saber** porque é que vocês** não vieram embora** assim que souberam de Renesmee? O que de** tão** interessante estavam fazendo na clareira que levou o os **irresponsáveis** do Edward e da Isabella largarem **um carro** na beira da estrada pra se encontrarem com **vocês**?"

_Continua..._

**Eu sei, eu sei, maldade a minha, mas vou passar pro POV Jacob agora, é isso mesmo, vou postar e voltar a escrever. Então... até o mais rápido possível**

**beijus amores da minha vida.**

P.s.: _Estamos nos aproximando do fim e na próxima lista de votação nós só contaremos votos logados, para evitar manipulações fraudulentas. As regras virão na lista. Para quem não sabe como logar, na página dos reviews eu deixei as instruções._


	36. 32 Órfão

**~FELIZ ANO NOVO~**

**Meu presente de ano novo não é só o capítulo, mas também um face que eu consegui fazer, era pra ser nelluca's world como era o Orkut (que não vingou) mas só foi aceito com o nome nelluca Cullen, que para a minha contrariedade foi alterado para Nelluca Cullen. Não é pra trocarmos informações de vida pessoal, (por favor, não insista) mas sim para trocarmos fotos e vídeos legais sobre nosso mundo do ff, eu só permitirei que permaneçam nele fãs do ff. Se você só tem face pessoal, e não quizer se expor não tem problema eu sempre postarei fotos videos e comentário abertos para todos, vocês podem ver lá e comentar aqui, eu não criei o face pra acumular curtidas e compartilhamento, é só pra expor as artes fotos e até alguns desenhos que pretendo fazer, não se preocupem em curtir nada lá, vocês podem curtir por aqui mesmo, pois eu nem gosto muito face (I know, freak) mas adoro o ff, é só por não ter muita possibilidade de imagens aqui. Mas se você não vê problema em add. Vou adorar ter você por lá, ooou vocês podem fazer como eu fiz e criar um face com o seu penname.**

**O LINK ESTÁ NO PERFIL**

**Boas vindas: D.H**

**Último Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 32**

**Órfão**

**POV Jacob**

"Pra casa. **agora!"**

Aquele "agora" quase me fez molhar o pelo, se eu achava que estava ferrado antes, "Agora" eu estava morto.

Fomos em ritmo quase humano, calados, só se ouvia as folhas sendo pisoteadas, é engraçado como quando tá todo mundo ferrado não tem graça nenhuma.

"_Edward?...Você vai dizer a ele?"_

Eu perguntei ao meu irmão e ele sabia bem que eu me referia à minha ideia de oferecer minha vida pela de Renesmee.

Ele só mexeu a cabeça em negação sem quebrar o silêncio.

Avistamos a casa, e antes que pisássemos na parte limpa aberta da propriedade, elas vieram correndo.

Rs- "JAKEYYYYY! PAPAAAAI! MAMAAAÃAAAE!"

Es- "OH Meu Deus! Meus filhos! Muito Obrigada!"

Rs- "Cadê o meu Pai? Cadê o Emmett?"

Era uma confusão entre os abraços da mamãe, as perguntas de Rose e os gritos ensurdecedores da Nessie.

Jasper respondeu sua irmã "gêmea".

"Eles estão bem, o papai foi atrás do Emmett porque ele está meio transtornado ainda."

Ele respondeu sem entusiasmo e minha mãe logo percebeu que ninguém estava com cara de comemoração, a menos que quiséssemos comemorar uma surra nenhum de nós tinha motivos para dar pulinhos de alegria. Fomos salvos isso era mesmo muito bom, mas ainda tínhamos que encarar as consequências da confusão. E pra mim que já saíra dali devendo? Minha orelhas estavam até baixas.

"O que houve crianças, o papai bateu em vocês?"

Bella respondeu com a cabeça.

"Pelo amor de Deus que silêncio é esse? Digam me alguma coisa. O que aconteceu para vocês estarem com essas caras de velório?"

Alice respondeu com uma voz chorosa.

"Nada mamãe, o papai expulsou os vampiros e mandou a gente vir pra casa enquanto ele ia buscar o Emm."

Edward olhou pra ela entortando a boca e completou.

"É. Mandou a gente... Pra casa. **Agora!"**

Ele disse imitando o jeito do pai de falar e ela logo entendeu a tristeza coletiva.

"Hum... entendo... nesse caso é melhor irem para os seus quartos esperarem por ele, e Jacob de volta para o escritório."

Ela disse com uma carinha um tanto decepcionada que ninguém entendeu, mesmo Edward ficou de fora desse raciocínio, ela provavelmente devia estar usando seus métodos pra esconder dele seus pensamentos.

"Mamãe, papai, eu preciso falar com voc-..."

"Agora não, florsinha."

Esme cortou Nessie sem humor e deu uma meia bronca na Rose.

"Não deveria deixar Benjamin sozinho."

Ela franziu a testa e respondeu com uma voz chorosa.

"Ele está dormindo mãe."

A resposta foi ainda mais seca.

"Dormindo numa incubadora."

Rosalie ficou constrangida e meio magoada por ter sobrado pra ela e correu pra dentro de casa, pra longe da presença de todos.

Nessie agarrou meu pescoço e saltou pra pegar carona nas minhas costas, mas ela ordenou que ela descesse e fosse logo para o seu quarto.

Eu não sei dizer direito, acho que ninguém sabe, mas a notícia de que meu novo pai estava bravo conosco, mexeu mais com a minha nova mãe do que com a gente.

Jasper até podia enviar um pouco de alegria pra ela, isto é, se ele tivesse alguma.

Mal ela pisou o primeiro degrau da escadaria da frente, deu as ordens ainda de costas.

"Para o banho todos vocês, eu vou pegar um roupão pra você Jacob, ao invés de uma roupa, pra você ir direto para o banheiro."

Eu sentei sobre minhas patas traseiras e aguardei, eu vou acabar ficando branco igual a eles de tanto tomar banho, os filhos dela, nós, não podemos nem chegar perto de nada sujo que já temos que tomar banho, finalmente eu entendi porque eles são sempre tão alinhados.

Mal completei meu pensamento ela jogou um roupão aberto nas minhas costas, foi muito prático eu diria, ela é uma mãe que pensa em tudo, assim que ela virou de costas eu já estava atrás dela amarrando o roupão na cintura.

"Esm- mãe!"

Ela se virou com um sorriso triste pra mim, era incrível como mesmo triste eu conseguia arrancar um sorriso dela com essa palavra, mesmo que um meio sorriso.

"Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem, todos nós ficaremos, ele só está muito chateado com que aconteceu, nós devíamos ter vindo imediatamente como ele ordenou..."

Eu disse bravamente como se não fosse nada pra mim, mas minhas pernas gelaram só de pensar que nenhuma confusão me desviara da cadeirinha no canto do escritório, na verdade estava ainda pior a minha situação.

"Ooh meu lobinho, você é tão forte, por favor, não vá bancar o durão como seu irmão Jasper, é sempre pior."

Eu beijei topo da cabeça dela e ela minha testa.

"Agora vá tomar o seu banho..."

Ela me empurrou com um tapinha carinhoso no traseiro.

"...e direito em!"

Ainda bem que eu já estava de costas, assim ela não me veria revirar os olhos.

"E não adianta revirar os olhos não, eu subo num instante."

Ah droga! Até ela confiar no meu banho ela vai ficar me patrulhando?

Eu subi as escadas contando quantos banhos eu já tinha tomado desde que eu cheguei. Um na hora que eu acordei, outro depois de buscar o leite...

Até que depois de sentir a água quente batendo nas minhas costas achei o banho uma boa ideia, ajudou os meus músculos a relaxarem um pouco.

Lavei meu cabelo bem lavado, até sair todo resquício da floresta. Eu odiava admitir, mas Esme tinha razão, toda vez que eu me transformava em lobo e corria pela floresta, meu cabelo era que pagava o pato do resto do corpo, e eu queria mostrar a ela que podia confiar em mim.

Eu fui mais esperto do que ela e já estava de roupão novamente quando ela entrou no quarto.

"Jake?..."

Ela perguntou colocando minha roupa limpa em cima da cama, enquanto eu desligava o chuveiro.

"...Você lavou direito o cabelo?"

"Laveeei."

Eu respondi arrastando a palavra mostrando a obviedade da pergunta.

"Vem aqui, me deixa ver."

Ela disse ainda arrumando as meias nas minhas gavetas.

Eu entrei no quarto ainda todo molhado, pois quando a ouvira chegado, eu vestira o roupão mesmo antes de desligar o chuveiro, ela olhou desaprovadora para o rastro de água que eu fizera no chão até me aproximar dela.

Baixei a cabeça e ela verificou com cuidado, eu me senti uma criança, mas não era nessa família que eu iria criar problemas com isso.

"hum... dessa vez ficou muito bom."

Eu fiquei ereto novamente todo orgulhoso por conseguir passar na fiscalização, mas enquanto eu enchia meu peito de ar, e meus lábios com um sorriso, escutei seu susto indignado.

"Oh! Mais que unhas sujas são essas?"

Eu olhei instantaneamente para os meus pés, entendi sua indignação e escondi as mãos nas costas.

"Deixe-me ver suas mãos!"

Agora eu não parecia mais uma criança, eu era. Tive que mostrar minhas unhas com aquele contorno de terra por baixo.

"Mamãae..."

Eu comecei trocado mãe por mamãaae, pra amaciar a fera logo de cara.

"... É por causa das quatro patas no chão, elas se enchem de terra todas as vezes, estavam limpas antes de eu sair, não se lembra?"

"Pois então trate de limpá-las de novo. E quantas vezes forem necessárias! Ou eu mesma te arrasto pra baixo daquele chuveiro e vou limpá-las pra você!"

Eu sabia que ela cumpriria a sua ameaça numa boa e voltei pra dentro do banheiro sem pestanejar.

"_Depois desça pra comer alguma coisa, já estou preparando o seu jantar, mas vai demorar um pouco por isso preparei um lanche pra você."_

Terminei e desci direto pra mesa da cozinha, ela me conhecia bem, eu estava mesmo azul de fome, se tivesse mesmo que esperar pelo jantar eu provavelmente comeria tudo cru.

Tinha uma caneca marrom cheia de leite e uma fatia de bolo no prato cuidadosamente organizado com guardanapos sobre um forro americano, quando virei a caneca pra pegar a alça percebi que tinha algo escrito nela.

Jacob

Não devia ser um trabalho recente, no meio de toda aquela loucura, ela não teria tido tempo pra mandar gravar uma caneca, me fez pensar em há quanto tempo ela vinha se preparando pra isso, fazia ainda mais sentido a facilidade que ela tinha de me tratar como um filho, ela já era minha mãe há muito tempo, só eu é que não era seu filho.

Eu estava limpando as migalhas da mesa, quando escutei o meu pai e, bens a Deus, o meu irmão mais velho na frente da casa. Eu não entendi direito, mas ele disse pra imaginar minha Nessie nos braços dele... morta! Mas meu instinto protetor me dizia que devia ter uma explicação para aquilo, pois senti minha protegida segura como nunca.

Subi e fui em direção ao escritório esperar por ele, mas o que eu vi no corredor prendeu minha atenção, Jasper e Alice, Edward e Bella, espreitando a conversa lá em baixo, só podia ter a ver com a gente. Se Alice e Edward e Jasper acharam necessário espiar, eu acho que o lance de dissolvedor de poderes era mesmo coisa séria.

"_Oooh meu amor, meu ursinho, está tudo bem com você, cadê sua camisa? Onde você estava? O que fizeram com você?" _

Esme se derretia de mimos em cima do Emmett e Carlisle tentava contê-la.

"_Esme querida, deixe que eu respondo todas essa perguntas, ele está bem só precisa descansar um pouco."_

A ordem em seguida congelou a nós cinco.

"_Vá tomar um banho, ponha uma música relaxante, nada de rock, ponha uma máscara nos olhos e tente se concentrar em coisa boas, assim você terá o efeito do sono, não é a mesma coisa mas recompõe a mente tanto quanto um, depois eu subo pra ler algo pra você esvaziar a mente de coisas ruins um pouco. Sua mãe vai te ajudar enquanto eu converso com seus irmãos."_

A conversa que esperávamos com certeza envolvia mais do que palavras e pra piorar a situação, ele notou a gente.

"_Carlisle..."_

Ela ainda tentou dissuadi-lo.

"_Esme, agora não..."_

Ela não seria ela se não insistisse e ele não seria ele se não a cortasse, chegava a ser estranho o quanto eu já os conhecia. As palavras dele foram a mesma de antes.

"_Mas amor..."_

"_Esme, __**agora**__, não!"_

A percebemos subindo as escada e tudo que ouvimos foi.

"_As cabeças flutuantes aí podem descer, os cinco, __**agora."**_

Jasper deu um passo simultâneo ao meu, Edward Bella e Alice vieram atrás, Alice se espremia atrás de Bella, que estava agarrada ao braço de Edward, eu podia jurar que ele estava pronto pra correr.

"Não estão com muita pressa hoje, eu vejo."

Carlisle disse no pé da escada. Cara, teríamos que passar a poucos centímetros dele, a menos que encostássemos-nos ao corrimão, estaríamos ao seu alcance. Edward me mostrou o quão arriscado é essa manobra.

A coragem do Jasper só incentivou a minha, ao ver sua postura militar eu só tive que imitar, então passamos ilesos e com moral, Bella muito esperta soltou o braço do parceiro e aproveitou a fenda que sobrara do nosso lado nos usando como proteção. Os caçulas tentaram fazer o mesmo caminho que ela, mas a escolta já tinha passado, deixando aquele enorme vazio diante do papai e os dois meliantes encostados no corrimão.

"Por Aqui Edward!"

O olhar de Alice denunciou o que aconteceria, enquanto Edward arrastava seus pesados pés para o que parecia uma palmada bem dada, ela aproveitou para escapulir e em um segundo estava atrás do Jasper.

Isso irritou o papai um pouco, mas não o suficiente pra ele vir atrás dela, só o bastante para ele gritar conosco. O que já percebi não ser muito comum.

"SENTEM-SE!"

O susto e o medo sentaram nossos traseiros no sofá sem que nossas pernas percebessem, na verdade, foram elas que falharam em manter-nos de pé.

"Vocês são **muito** sortudos, eu podia **acabar** com a raça de vocês **aqui** e agora mesmo, se não fosse a sua mãe me fazer **prometer **que não encostaria em vocês. Mas **ouçam** bem, estão pisando em gelo **fino**, **muito fino**, eu quero** saber** porque é que vocês** não vieram embora** assim que souberam de Renesmee? O que de** tão** interessante estavam fazendo na clareira que levou o os **irresponsáveis** do Edward e da Isabella largarem **um carro** na beira da estrada pra se encontrarem com **vocês**?"

Edward quando estava ao lado de Bella parecia tentar mostrar mais coragem, se aquilo era a coragem dele, eu é que não queria vê-lo lidar com o pai sozinho.

Ele tinha os olhos marejados e um esforço enorme para segurar a tremedeira do queixo, eu não poderia julgá-lo, pois soube que ele já tinha apanhado duas vezes, e dependendo da sua resposta ele poderia conseguir a terceira e Edward era conhecido por suas respostas erradas.

"Pai estávamos vindo pra casa e..."

Ele segurou a mão da Bella.

"E?"

Carlisle perguntou impaciente.

"Ouvimos nossos irmãos na clareira e-"

"Resolvemos dar uma carona!"

Bella interrompeu, Alice e Edward bateram a mão no rosto em descrença enquanto Jasper jogava o corpo pra trás e eu balançava a cabeça entortando a boca.

"O quê?"

Só ela mesma é que não tinha noção, do quanto era péssima mentirosa.

"Carona pra quatro num carro que mal cabiam mais três."

Ele tinha um ponto, em se tratando de dois caras como Emmett e eu mal sobraria lugar para o Jasper, mesmo que o chaveirinho dele viesse no colo.

"Bela tentativa Isabella, alguém quer tentar uma desculpa mais convincente."

Jasper concertou sua postura e respondeu com as costas retas.

"Pai, a verdade é que não demoramos tanto assim quanto o senhor está pensando, Jacob chegou, nos disse o que estava acontecendo e conversamos um pouco sobre o assunto, eles chegaram e resolvemos vir pra casa, mas Alice previu o ataque."

Eu que estava tão calado quanto a Tarzan da samambaia, resolvi dar uma mãozinha.

"É, nós já estávamos combinando uma aposta pra ver quem chegava aqui primeiro, chegaríamos antes dos vinte minutos que o senhor estabeleceu."

Eu disse sorridente, mas todos olhavam pra mim como se eu tivesse falado demais e entregado o ouro ao pirata.

"APOSTA!? **Aposta, Edward Cullen!?"**

Ele disse enfurecido e Alice tentou defender o irmão.

"Papai, não era uma aposta de verdade não tinha dinheiro nem favores envolvidos, só queríamos ver quem chegaria primeiro, foi só uma aposta inocente."

Ele apertou a ponte do nariz e respirou fundo como quem buscava paciência numa reserva vazia.

"Aposta inocente Alice? **Nenhuma aposta** de vocês é inocente, acaba sempre em algum tipo de confusão, tormento com o perdedor, implicância do ganhador, qual das suas apostas não acabou indo parar no escritório? É por isso que estão **proibidas** não é, mesmo, **Edward Antony**? E como foi que souberam dos vinte minutos se sua mãe não conseguiu contato? **A senhorita já estava bisbilhotando punição?"**

Eu estava perdido como um cego em meio a um tiroteio,primeiro, por que ele se voltara para Edward quando falei de aposta, e segundo, porque Alice estava levando uma bronca por ver o futuro? A sensação de deslocamento estava de volta, eu comecei a me sentir um garoto que aprontara junto com os filhos do vizinho.

Mas eu não poderia esperar que o encaixe fosse tão perfeito assim em alguma horas, eu era um Cullen a muito pouco tempo, sempre respeitei o Carlisle mas nunca tivera que me sujeitar a ele como um filho, talvez tivesse muitas de suas regras que não foram repassadas a mim no escritório mais cedo, talvez tenham sido somente as principais.

"Olha quer saber? A minha primeira resposta não veio ainda. Por que Edward e Isabella deixaram o carro pra se juntar a vocês se já estavam vindo embora, que assunto interessante é esse que fez até Alice bisbilhotar pra ganhar tempo?!"

Agora fazia sentido pra mim, Alice deve ter o hábito de procurar tempo nas decisões dele pra poder aprontar das suas e fugir das punições, e ele estava certo, não fosse ela ter falado dos vinte minutos, e é lógico, o ataque, eles ainda estariam me zoando até agora. E estou começando a achar que aí está a infração que ele tanto busca. Não seria eu o bocudo dessa vez, de entregar os irmão para o papai porque estavam me zoando.

Ele esperava uma resposta enquanto um olhava pra cara do outro, no momento eu me senti encaixado de novo, esse era um daquele pacto entre irmãos com o olhar, se ninguém fala ninguém apanha. Pra mim que já tinha motivos pra apanhar, era um ótimo pacto.

Carlisle sacou o telefone e discou um número.

"Charlie, boa noite..."

Eu nem tinha percebido que o dia estava acabando, o crepúsculo passara pela vidraça e eu nem vi.

Charlie falou algo inesperado para ele que o fez tornar os olhos para Bella imediatamente, ela se encolheu e ao julgar pela postura de Edward, ele estava envolvido no que quer que fosse.

"Sim Charlie, espero você aqui, amanhã de manhã para resolvermos este assunto... mas ouça, liguei também para lhe pedir um imenso favor. Isabella e Edward deixaram um carro com a nossa placa, na entradinha da estrada que dá para a clareira, você poderia apanha-lo para mim?... ... ... É isso que estou tentando descobrir agora mesmo. Muitíssimo obrigada Chefe Swan."

"Deixe eu ver se estamos na mesma página."

Carlisle disse assim que desligou o telefone, abrindo a mão esquerda pra contar nos dedos.

"Além de desobedecerem ordens expressas para virem para casa imediatamente, estão: apostando, trapaceando, mentindo e escondendo coisas."

Ele disse apostando com os olhos em Edward, o que eu ainda não tinha entendido, trapaceando ele disse olhando para Alice, e em fim terminou olhando para Bella, quando se referia a mentir e esconder coisas.

Em silêncio ele desafivelou o cinto.

Todos nós ficamos imóveis assistido-o dobrá-lo na mão, Alice já começou a fungar com o rosto molhado.

Eu quero por tudo cumprir a promessa que fiz à sua mãe, mas vocês não estão ajudando. Ouçam, pois essa é uma oportunidade única. Se vocês me disserem o que faziam na clareira, eu vou colocá-los de castigo nos cantos da sala até segunda ordem, mas se não vão levar uma surra aqui e agora mesmo.

"Zoando o Jake!"

Edward entregou antes que ele fechasse a boca.

"Eu não posso acreditar em vocês! Eu realmente não acredito! Vocês **desobedeceram**, deixaram um carro na estrada só pra constranger o seu irmão, fazê-lo desconfortável com um assunto que só diz respeito a mim, ao em vez de fazê-lo se sentir bem vindo nessa Família! O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM VOCÊS!?"

"Só estávamos fazendo ele se sentir um de nós."

SHLAP!* "Cala BOCA Jasper!"

Ele deu uma cintada na coxa do Jasper que estava na ponta do sofá.

"Escolham o seu canto lá na copa, mas escolham com cuidado, porque terão sorte se virem outra parte dessa casa até mudarmos de volta pra cá!"

Eu já ia subir com eles quando ele me parou.

"E você tem muita sorte de ter que comer dormir e essas coisas ou estaria na mesma situação. Pra cima! **Agora!"**

Ele disse olhando pra mim e apontando para o escritório.

Eu passei por ele pra subir, mas sem o incentivo do Jasper acabei tomando um meio passo de distância.

SHLAP!*

Não deu outra, o cinto estralou na minha bunda antes que eu pudesse me arrepender.

Eu subi esfregando o traseiro totalmente ciente de que uma surra dele não ia ser fácil de encarar, se uma cintada por desviar doía tanto assim, uma surra por me expor ao perigo não iria ser nada que eu já tivesse experimentado antes.

Eu entrei no escritório e a cadeirinha não se fez necessário, pois ele já entrou atrás de mim.

Estranhamente ele colocou de volta o cinto nas calças. Depois fechou a porta e ao olhar atrás dela minha ficha caiu. O cinto da disciplina.

"Sente-se"

A cintada que eu acabara de levar se fez presente quando minha bunda entrou em contato com a cadeira que ele puxou pra mim.

"Olha Jacob, não sei se estou certo, mas eu ditei as regras pra você. Quais foram as instruções que te dei antes de você buscar o leite?"

Muito justo ele perguntar, ele queria ouvir da minha boca, que tudo que eu fizera, fizera consciente de que estava desobedecendo.

Eu ditei uma por uma e nem percebi que estava tremendo. Não tremendo pra me transformar, mas de nervosismo, ou medo mesmo.

"Esme me pediu, me pediu não, implorou pra que eu não batesse em você e eu não vou. Mas cuide pra que não haja uma próxima vez, porque se houver, você vai apanhar tanto, mas tanto que vai molhar as calças, entendeu garoto?"

Eu fiquei calado e confuso o rosto dele estava a centímetros do meu.

"**Entendeu?!"**

Eu me encolhi com o grito e balancei a cabeça.

"RESPONDA!"

"Sim senhor!"

Agora vá pra a parede da sala enquanto seu jantar fica pronto.

Eu não sabia bem o que sentia, eram muitos os sentimentos, mas um deles com certeza era alívio.

Eu cheguei a olhar pra traz buscando a certeza de que era só isso.

Ele me deu um olhar de desaprovação de doer a alma e eu desci as escadas me preparando pra encher o peito e esfregar na cara deles a minha vitória.

Mas por dentro de mim, só havia uma pergunta, por que ele não me bateu? Sei que a resposta era óbvia, ele acabara de dizer que fora atendendo a um pedido de Esme. Mas os outros sempre deixaram tão claro que quando ele realmente está centrado em resolver a situação, Esme nunca consegue, salvá-los... Mas eu já devia estar acostumado a ser diferente, eu era mesmo diferente em tantas formas, eu me transformava em lobo pelo amor de Deus, eu tinha sangue nas veias , calor no corpo, e um cheiro que eles tinham de suportar, foi mesmo muita loucura minha acreditar que eu poderia mesmo ser como um dos seus filhos pra ele. Bom Nessie também tinha sangue e calor, mas se ser biológica não fizesse dela um deles o que mais faria?

Cuidei dos meus pensamentos pra exalar orgulho, eu não podia deixar que eles deduzissem que eu estava com ciúmes de uma surra. Até por que não era. Quem no mundo teria inveja de uma disciplina dessas? Eu devia estar agradecido por ele me ver de forma diferente. Não devia? Além do mais eu sempre soube me cuidar e até cuidar da Nessie, não preciso de ninguém se preocupando em zelar pela minha vida.

Empinei o nariz e entrei na sala.

"Não disse a vocês, sou maduro demais pra isso, ele sabe que sei me cuidar."

Eu pensei que minhas palavras provocariam uma discussão em sussurros, na qual eu ganharia como, o filho que tem moral, que não leva palmadinhas do papai igual a eles, finalmente eu me vingaria das provocações no campo, mas o silêncio deles me surpreendeu.

Eu dei de ombros virando-me pra parede, Carlisle escuta muito bem, provavelmente era esse o motivo, estavam com medo de apanhar do pai deles.

Edward e Jasper se entreolharam, pensei que sorririam, mais na verdade me olharam com piedade.

Talvez eu tivesse enganado ao Edward com pensamentos orgulhosos, mas não ao Jasper, o sentimento de rejeição me comia por dentro, eu tentava pensar diferente, compreender Carlisle, mas o meu coração só me dizia a mesma coisa. Minha vida não é tão importante pra ele como a dos outros.

Foi humilhante ficar ali entre Edward, sem conseguir conter meus sentimentos, me senti como aquele garoto que quer entrar pra turma a todo custo, mas que só foi convidado pra festa porque a mãe do aniversariante obrigou.

Esme, desceu depois do que parecia uma eternidade, e me chamou pra jantar. Embora já tivesse passado tanto tempo, eu não sentia fome pela primeira vez na vida, o buraco no meu estômago não dava pra ser preenchido por comida.

Eu sentei à mesa e Esme sentou-se ao lado de Carlisle do outro lado. Por um instante me senti um animal de zoológico com as crianças me assistindo comer.

Mas na verdade eu não estava comendo, fazendo círculos com o garfo no prato, seria a expressão mais apropriada.

Ele tinha a mão no ombro dela e seus olhinhos estavam brilhando esperando ansiosa pra me ver provar sua comida.

Eu coloquei uma garfada na boca e ela deu um sorriso, ele beijou a sua testa, quando percebeu que a garfada seguinte não acontecera ela perguntou preocupada.

"Não está com um gosto bom? Lamento filho, eu não sinto o gosto para poder provar, mas posso preparar outra coisa."

Ela disse tão carinhosa que eu precisei explicar.

"Não é isso Esme, eu só estou sem fome, acho que é por causa do lanche."

Ela tinha sido tão gentil que eu me senti culpado por chamá-la de Esme, dava pra ver a dor em seus olhos, mas eu não estava muito ligado nesse detalhe no momento, pra piorar a situação Carlisle tentou melhorar a situação.

"Se está sem fome pode subir para o seu quarto e cumprir seu castigo lá em cima na sua cama, mas, não tem autorização pra sair de lá até segunda ordem."

Eu soltei o garfo com raiva, empurrei a cadeira e saí sem pedir licença.

"_Ótimo! Agora eu sou um hóspede de luxo!" _

O barulho da cadeira e meu pensamento fizeram Edward e Jasper olharem alarmados pra mim, enquanto Carlisle e Esme se entreolhavam confusos.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Não tenho muito a dizer sobre esse capítulo só que amanhã tem mais, se tiverem reviews, é lógico. (sem pressão) kkkk.**

_**2014 vai ser o ano da nelluca**_


	37. 33 Épilogo

**Demorou mas consegui postar antes de me deitar, minha net é muito vacilona estou desde as 23:00 tentando postar.**

**Obrigada por estarem na expectativa e vamos lá.**

**Último problema em Forks**

**Capitulo 33**

**Epílogo**

**POV Carlisle**

Quando Edward cedeu à negociação, eu sabia que era pelo seu estado, tenho certeza que Jasper preferia ganhar uma surra a ficar olhando para a parede sem tempo determinado pra acabar com a tortura.

Eu fiquei tão arrependido de oferecer um trato, quando eu ouvi o motivo, que eu nem percebi que no final da broca eu já estava gritando.

"Eu não posso acreditar em vocês! Eu realmente não acredito! Vocês **desobedeceram**, deixaram um carro na estrada só pra constranger o seu irmão, fazê-lo desconfortável com um assunto que só diz respeito a mim, ao em vez de fazê-lo se sentir bem vindo nessa Familia! O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM VOCÊS!?"

Meu filho Jasper escolhe sempre a hora errada pra ser corajoso.

"Só estávamos fazendo ele se sentir um de nós."

Eu fiquei com tanta raiva do descaramento dele que quando vi o cinto já estava acertando sua perna.

SHLAP!* "Cala BOCA Jasper!"

Ele não gritou é claro, mas eu sabia que tinha doído, ah isso tinha, é justamente por isso que evito bater neles com raiva.

Antes que eu corresse o risco de fazer isso mandei logo todos para o castigo.

"Escolham o seu canto lá na copa, mas escolham com cuidado, porque terão sorte se virem outra parte dessa casa até mudarmos de volta pra cá!"

Eles não vão ao banheiro, não comem, não dormem e estavam limpos o suficiente pra ficar ali até a próxima viagem de caça se eu mandasse. E olha que a última viagem de caça deles foi um dia antes do aniversário da minha neta, pois haveriam muitos humanos lá. Eu nunca seria capaz de uma crueldade dessas, mas eu ameaçar deixá-los lá até a mudança deu um toque todo especial pra fazê-los pensar bem no que fizeram.

Jacob acatou a ordem, mas meu negócio com ele era bem diferente.

"E você tem muita sorte de ter que comer dormir e essas coisas ou estaria na mesma situação. Pra cima! **Agora!"**

Eu já tinha dito que levaria uma surra se ele se expusesse ao perigo voluntariamente, mas o sol nem se quer sobrepôs à minha ordem e ele o fez.

Esme fez um drama tão grande me implorando pra não bater nele que eu nem sabia mais o que fazer, eu sempre soube, mas dessa vez talvez eu devesse ouvi-la. Eu realmente devia isso a ela, ele também era seu filho agora, mas eu ainda não estava convencido. Ao lembrar me do estado dela, eu tive que repensar, era mesmo muita surra seguida pra uma mãe como ela suportar.

Eu tinha mandado o garoto para o escritório com um cinto na mão e ele passou tomando um passo de distância, Esme gostando ou não, eu tive que ensiná-lo que isso não é permitido, mais cedo ele passara firme do lado do Jazz e nada acontecera, eu mostrei a ele o que acontece se fizer diferente.

SHLAP!*

Ele fez uma cara de dor que me doeu e subiu esfregando o traseiro.

Eu realmente devia acabar logo com isso, tinha sido tão clara a nossa conversa no escritório, eu garanti que daria o que ele precisasse, tanto amor, quanto disciplina.

Aos poucos as palavras dele na mesa de reunião foram me voltando uma a uma, eu não podia admitir que depois da conversa que tivemos ele fosse capaz de uma atitude daquelas.

Ora onde já se viu?! Eu acabo de dizer pra não se colocar em perigo, o moleque fica espreitando três vampiros perigosos que o tem como alvo, uma simples ligação nos levaria até lá, meu DEUS! Ele tem um pai experiente nesse assunto, mais três irmos homens, um que lê mentes, um estrategista capaz de manipular sentimentos e outro tão forte que daria conta dos três sozinho, e me faz uma besteira dessas? Eu fora totalmente ignorado, eu precisava mostrar pra ele que tudo que eu falara, não fora apenas um teatro pra fazê-lo sentir-se bem vindo.

Eu estava pronto pra isso, se ele não estava pronto que respeitasse minha palavra.

Nesse pensamento eu o vi entrando no escritório e tive certeza do que eu deveria fazer.

Eu já estava prestes a entrar, quando a porta do quarto de Emmett abriu e Esme saiu me olhando com **aquele** olhar, seu olhar estava tão sofrido, suas lágrimas já estavam rolando, depois do que acontecera com Emmett, eu seria um monstro se a fizesse passar por mais um segundo de dor que fosse.

Ela apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas para que ninguém ouvisse e eu suspirei em derrota concordando com seu pedido silencioso. Eu esperava não pagar caro por aquilo.

Eu pus o cinto nas calças e mandei que ele se sentasse na cadeira que puxei pra ele.

Ele gemeu com o acento, pois tinha acabado de ganhar uma cintada bem dada.

"Olha Jacob, não sei se estou certo, mas eu ditei as regras pra você. Quais foram as instruções que te dei antes de você buscar o leite?"

Tentei fazer da conversa a mais assustadora possível, pra que realmente servisse de lição, ele não podia sair dali pensando que só porque não levou uma surra, poderia repetir o erro. Tremi só de pensar na possibilidade, mas relaxei ao lembrar que estávamos indo pra longe de Forks por um longo tempo.

Ele começou a ditar uma por uma das regras que eu ditara antes, percebi ele engasgando e tremendo quando passou pela regra que ele violara.

Eu não queria meter Esme nisso, fazê-lo pensar o oposto do que eu disse mais cedo, eu não queria que ele pensasse que recorrer a ela quando estivesse em apuros era uma boa ideia. Mas que outro motivo eu poderia dar a ele? Eu não queria passar a impressão de que a vida dele não importasse tanto quanto a dos outros, eu mataria qualquer um deles de tanto bater se me fizessem uma dessas, até as meninas.

"Esme me pediu, me pediu não, implorou pra que eu não batesse em você e eu não vou. Mas cuide pra que não haja uma próxima vez, porque se houver, você vai apanhar tanto, mas tanto que vai molhar as calças, entendeu garoto?"

Eu tive que usar o nome dela mas fiz uma ameaça tão assustadora que nem deu tempo de ele respirar de alívio. Pois eu o ameacei olhando dentro dos seus olhos tão de perto que o acuei, tudo isso na tentativa de fazer com que aquela vinda ao escritório não fosse em vão.

"**Entendeu?!"**

Ele balançou a cabeça se encolhendo com a pergunta, mas eu queria sujeitá-lo a uma resposta verbal.

"RESPONDA!"

Dessa vez eu gritei pra enfatizar a necessidade da resposta e ela não demorou, veio exatamente como tinha que vir, cheia de respeito.

"Sim senhor!"

"Agora vá pra a parede da dopa enquanto seu jantar fica pronto."

Eu o mandei se unir aos irmãos, mesmo sabendo que ele não teria a resistência deles pra ficar tanto tempo de pé, eu queria que ele soubesse que também era um deles, e ele cometeu o mesmo erro de não vir pra casa, poderia ter ignorado os irmãos e obedecido se quisesse, ao invés de revidar as provocações.

Ele me deu um olhar por cima do ombro, e só uma coisa eu podia dizer, algo estava terrivelmente errado, era primeira vez que eu deixara uma desobediência daquela magnitude escapar do cinto.

Eu tremia só de pensar no que mais ele poderia aprontar achando que escaparia com uma bronca e um castigo, ou pior, se pensasse que o perigo que ele correra não era grande coisa pra mim.

Passei na sala de emergência pra me certificar que tudo estava bem com Benjamim, Esme estava velando seu sono e me recebeu com um caloroso abraço e milhões de agradecimentos, ela conseguira pela primeira vez a façanha de livrar cinco traseiros de uma vez.

Eu tentei sorrir com seu entusiasmo, mas a preocupação dos meus olhos não permitiram que eles acompanhassem a boca no sorriso.

"O que foi amor?"

Ela perguntou com toda doçura que sua voz era capaz de reunir.

"Não sei, só tenho a ligeira sensação de que não fiz a coisa certa."

Eu disse tão triste que minha voz a preocupou ainda mais, ela sempre como meu anjo salvador, tentou fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor.

"É claro que fez, eles com certeza perceberam a gravidade da situação, só o susto do que aconteceu com Emmett já mostrou o quanto foi errado desobedecer. Imagina quando souberem que ele bebeu sangue humano?"

Ela falava dos cinco mais eu sinceramente, no momento eu só pensava em um.

"Estou falando do Jacob querida. Queria ser o Edward e o Jasper ao mesmo tempo só pra saber o que ele está pensando nesse momento. Isto não está certo, ele devia ser tratado como os outros."

Eu parecia estar adivinhando, pois o que ouvi em seguida não me agradou nenhum pouco.

"_Não disse a vocês, sou maduro demais pra isso, ele sabe que sei me cuidar."_

Não chegou nem perto do que eu dissera a ele, levantei as sobrancelhas para Esme mostrando a ela o tamanho do mal feito.

"Oh relaxe! Ele só está revidando as provocações que recebeu antes, sabe que as crianças são assim, se continuar com isso você vai lá e dá uma bronca."

Alguma coisa realmente estava errada, eu não ouvira os meninos revidarem se era só uma provocação por que eles não revidaram? Jasper e Edward com certeza sabiam de algo que eu não sabia, mas eu não iria discutir com ela novamente, preferi ficar com minha cisma pra mim e deixá-la desfrutar de seu triunfo.

"Como ele está?"

Aproximei-me do meu netinho ela respondeu que ele estava bem acariciando as minhas costas, mas era uma pergunta que eu mesmo deveria verificar, examinei meu pequeno garotinho e percebi que ele estava melhor do que esperava dado as suas condições de nascimento.

"Tão pequeno e já no meio de tanta coisa, o que diremos a ele quando começar a entender que poderia ter uma vida normal se tivéssemos dado ele pra adoção?"

Eu perguntei preocupado com o futuro, mas Esme sabia me acalmar como ninguém, sua resposta foi no mínimo um alívio pra mim.

"Que o amamos tanto que fomos incapazes de dá-lo pra quem quer que fosse., além do mais ele vai poder ter uma vida normal, ele vai poder fazer o que ninguém aqui pode, casar e construir outra família envelhecer e morrer deixando descendentes que podemos interagir por toda a eternidade, teremos o prazer de conhecer todas as gerações de Cullen que começa bem aqui."

Ela apontou para o meu coração e me encheu de algo que eu nunca tinha imaginado antes, esperança de uma descendência.

Eu só tinha pensado na dor de enterrar Benjamim Carlisle um dia, mas não tinha pensado na alegria de ter um bisneto, um tataraneto e assim por diante, com o cuidado necessário e a habilidade de Bem pra crescer entre nós isso podia ser passado adiante.

Eu nunca pensara isso tudo com a Nessie, eu nem sabia se ela poderia engravidar do Jacob até poucas horas.

Ele lutava contra todo tipo de exame, era mesmo um encrenqueiro como o pai.

O pensamento me apertou o peito, meu filho pareceu tão frágil quando pensou não poder lidar com o filho, nunca pensei em ver Emmett, o nosso ursão passando por isso. Por ironia do destino no mesmo dia em que eu.

"Onde Está Rosalie?"

"Resolvi trocar de posto com ela um pouco espero que não se importe."

Ela disse lembrando-se dos castigos que pra falar a verdade já foram tão cabulados que eu nem sabia mais quem estava de castigo onde, Nessie sumiu, Ben apareceu, tanta coisa aconteceu que eu só sabia que tínhamos cinco filhos virados pra parede, um de repouso, uma neta de castigo no quarto e Rose tomando conta do próprio filho.

"Eu deixei que ela ficasse com o ursinho um pouco, ela é sempre o remédio que limpa a mente dele de qualquer problema, acredito que a presença dela e as boas notícia sobre Bem, possa ser mais útil que um livro agora, eles estão conversando sobre escolas sobre brinquedos e falando sobre plano para o filho, ele já pareceu outro quando ela apareceu na porta, seu rosto se iluminou."

Eu beijei a boca dela, mas antes que se tronasse um beijo de verdade o aroma do jantar de Jacob denunciou que estava pronto, eu ri ainda nos lábios dela, parecia fazer um século que eu não fazia amor com a minha mulher.

"Desça, pode deixar que eu mesmo vou dizer pra que Rose venha pra cá ficar com o neném dependendo do estado de Emmett quem sabe até ele possa vir junto."

Ela desceu e eu fui direto para ver como meu filho estava. Quando entrei no quarto eu não devia ter me surpreendido com que vi. Os dois agarrados na cama de forma totalmente incoveniente.

"UHrUm!"

Raspei a garganta pra chamar a atenção deles.

"Então é assim que você conversam sobre o Ben?"

Minha voz era desaprovadora, mas eu não tinha achado a ideia de todo ruim, até permiti que "dormissem" juntos naquela noite, tudo só pra ver o Emmett gastar toda energia que aquele sangue tinha lhe proporcionado, cheguei até pensar em liberar o castigo dos irmãos pra jogarmos uma partida. Tudo pra ter os olhos dourados do meu filho de volta.

Quando desci Esme estava preparando com dedicação o prato de Jacob.

"Jacob, meu filho, venha, seu jantar está na mesa!"

Ele ainda parecia estranho pra mim, cheguei a pensar que fosse paranoia minha, é lógico que ele estaria triste ou emburrado, ele estava no mais severo dos castigos.

Esme sentou à frente dele para desfrutar o momento, ela não tinha muito disso.

Nenhum dos seus filhos comia, e sua neta nunca apreciara esse momento, sempre, desde as primeira papinhas que Nessie comeu, foi de mal grado, cozinhar para Renesme era como castiga-la e não como agradá-la, se quiser agradar Renesme chame-a para caçar.

Sentei-me ao seu lado passando a mão por cima de seu ombro num abraço, e o que eu vi não podia ser coisa da minha cabeça, ele realmente estava diferente, nunca, depois de conhecer Jacob, eu vira esse garoto sem fome, ele fazia círculos com o garfo na comida.

Os olhinhos de Esme brilhavam ansiosos até que ele deu a primeira garfada, eu beijei a testa dela num sinal de comemoração, mas a segunda garfada não aconteceu, levando-a a perguntar.

"Não está com um gosto bom? Lamento filho, eu não sinto o gosto para poder provar, mas posso preparar outra coisa."

"Não é isso Esme..."

A resposta dele veio como uma faca no seu coraçãozinho frágil, mas eu nem sei se ele percebera que a chamara de Esme.

"... eu só estou sem fome, acho que é por causa do lanche."

Eu pensei na severidade do castigo pra ele, os outros eram vampiros e na verdade não se cansavam fisicamente, era só o tédio horrível de ficar parado olhando sempre para a mesma parede, mas pra ele eu acho que já tinha sido punição suficiente ficar ali até o jantar então tentei sem sucesso amenizar a situação.

"Se está sem fome pode subir para o seu quarto e cumprir seu castigo lá em cima na sua cama, mas, não tem autorização pra sair de lá até segunda ordem."

Ele soltou o garfo, empurrando a cadeira irritado e saiu sem pedir licença.

Já faziam cem anos que eu não sentia aquela sensação horrível de não saber o que fazer, era como quando Edward chegou na minha vida, um pai de primeira viagem.

Eu olhei para Esme tão confuso quanto ela olhou pra mim, mas os olhares que chamaram minha atenção foram os dos meninos. Eu já sabia onde conseguir ajuda, eu sempre fora humilde pra pedir, não seria agora que bancaria o orgulhoso.

"Jasper, Edward, venham aqui por favor."

"Desculpa papai."

Edward pediu e em seguida Jasper, eles pensaram que ganhariam uma bronca por olhar, mas eu nem quis começar o discurso de ouvir pensamentos e manipular as emoções dos outros, eles estavam virados para uma parede, com certeza era só isso que eles tinham pra fazer, eu sou rígido, mas não sou cruel.

"Eu quero que me respondam sem reservas, o que está havendo com seu irmão?"

Eles se entreolharam e deram de ombros, então Jasper começou.

"Ele está se sentindo rejeitado, tipo desvalorizado, desencaixado..."

"Sim."

Eu o cortei antes que ele dissesse mais algum sentimento e eu não seria capaz de engolir, Edward começou a explicar os sentimentos que Jasper expusera.

"Pai, todo mundo falou pra ele que ele iria apanhar quando chegasse em casa..."

"Zombou você quer dizer."

Eu não perdi a oportunidade de levá-los a pensar nas consequências.

"Que seja!"

O petulante do meu caçula respondeu na ponta da língua

"Com licença?"

Eu repreendi.

"Desculpe-me ,eu não quis dizer assim, como má resposta, eu que dizer que de uma forma ou de outra a reação foi a mesma."

"Pois eu sugiro que você vigie a sua boca pra falar comigo."

"Sim senhor."

Fiz um sinal com a mão pra ele ir em frente.

"O senhor também explicou o motivo da surra antes, e todos nós sabemos que o senhor faz isso porque nos ama, e que a nossa vida é tão importante para o senhor, que não aceita que corramos riscos propositais."

Jasper assumiu a palavra e disse algo que no fundo eu já sabia, se não soubesse, eu não bateria nos meus filhos.

"Ele estava com medo e constrangido, mas também se sentia amado antes."

"Como assim antes, Jasper, eu ainda o amo, só não bati nele porque sua mãe me fez prometer."

Edward esclareceu o ponto que me fez ficar de pé.

"Agora ele acha que a vida dele não tem tanta importância para o senhor quanto a nossa, por que ele poderia ser morto mas só ganhou uma bronca por isso, também acha que o senhor quer que ele se cuide sozinho como sempre fez, e que suas ordens pra ele não tem a ver com cuidado e sim com disciplina de liderança."

Eu olhei para Esme querendo engoli-la viva, se tivéssemos o hábito de discutir na frente de nossos filhos, o pau já estaria quebrando agora mesmo.

"Obrigado meninos."

Eu disse pra eles apontando para copa e olhando para ela.

Eles saíram sabendo que queríamos privacidade, o que era quase impossível naquela casa, mas pelo menos tínhamos respeito, que era ainda mais importante.

Eu a Levei para fora da casa pra poder explodir de uma vez.

"Eu não disse! É por isso que eu mantenho as regras, é por isso que minha palavra dentro dessa casa é lei, não é autoritarismo não Esme, é pra evitar esse tipo de coisa! É por isso que eu odeio exceções!"

Ela ouvia tudo calada, não falava nada de volta, mas não tinha nada que ela pudesse dizer numa situação daquelas.

"Numa casa repleta de adolescentes exceções são um perigo, cada um deve responder por suas ações boas e más, é simples Esme! Não precisa complicar! Agora olha aí o tamanho da complicação! Como é que eu posso voltar atrás num caso resolvido? Vou ter que esperar até a próxima vez que ele aprontar algo assim pra ensinar a ele o quanto vale a sua vida? Diga-me, Esme! ãh Esme? Diga-me!"

Ela finalmente abriu a boca.

"Dizer o que Carlisle? O que quer que eu diga? Que eu errei? Eu errei! Satisfeito?"

"Não Esme eu não estou satisfeito, eu só vou estar satisfeito quando toda essa loucura terminar e eu puder ter os meus filhos e o meus netos à minha volta prontos pra recomeçar!"

Ela não se importou com minha grosseira e me abraçou pedindo calma, caminhamos lentamente de volta pra casa.

"Eu não sei como, mas precisamos resolver isso."

Eu passei a mão no cabelo e empurrei a porta.

"O que eu faço agora? Chego no quarto dele e digo... oi filho vim aqui te dar a surra que você merece por que sua mãe liberou!? Ou... oi filho, não vou esperar você colocar sua vida em risco novamente, eu resolvi te bater agora?"

Eu disse com sarcasmo pingando da minha boca.

Subi as escadas em silencio com minha esposa, pensando no que dizer para o meu novo filho. O problema era que eu já tinha dito tudo, o que faltava era a única coisa que eu não podia dar agora, não assim desse geito.

Eu passei pela copa e Edward me olhou por cima do ombro, com aquela carinha de quem tinha algo importante pra dizer.

"Pai?"

E ao colocar o pé no primeiro degrau ele me chamou, o que não me surpreendeu nem um pouco.

"E se eu disser ao senhor que pode ser que a próxima vez já tenha acontecido o senhor me pouparia de uma surra por acobertar algo tão sério?"

Eu respondi com outra pergunta.

"E o senhor não acha que já se beneficiou de negociações o suficiente por uma noite?"

Alice me olhou desconfiada e ganhou também uma pergunta.

"E a senhorita acha que eu não sei que já falou pra ele o resultado dessa decisão?"

Senti uma onda de calma e expulsei.

"Jasper pare com isso!"

A única ilesa foi Isabella, o que me fez lembrar da conversa séria com o Charlie que ela escondera, mas eu ainda tinha que saber a razão pra poder ficar bravo com ela, talvez ela tivesse um bom motivo, tomara mesmo que tivesse, porque eu não aguento mais, meus filhos estão tentando me vencer pelo cansaço.

"Venha comigo até o meu escritório."

Ele veio sem medo, Alice já tinha dito a ele que não iria apanhar, eu sabia que ele estava fazendo a coisa certa dessa vez, e me orgulhava de ele não ser um delator, as circunstancias o obrigavam a ajudar o irmão, e devem ser as mesmas que o fizeram guardar o segredo que eu estava prestes a descobrir.

"Solte a língua Edward, sem rodeios por favor, você já sabe que não vou te bater."

Ele respondeu esfregando as mãos em pé mesmo, eu também não estava a fim de sentar.

"Ele quis se entregar para Alfred quando soube que ele estava vindo, mas eu o segurei quando ouvi seu pensamento, ele queria oferecer a vida dele no lugar da vida da Renesmee, se ele morresse o bebê deles nunca existiria, e eles não precisariam matá-la."

Eu não tinha uma palavra a dizer, meu veneno subiu, tudo que eu consegui dizer foi...

"**JACOB BLACK CULLEN!"**

_**Continua...**_

**Prontos para o final? Isso mesmo estamos chegando ao final. Não sei se sai amanhã se sai em duas partes mas sai ainda nessa semana, no mais tardar na outra.**


	38. 34 Final

**Ai gente, que dor no coração me despedir de UPF, mas tudo tem que ter um final para que hajam novos começos.**

**Eu preparei uma lista de votação muito legal, tenho certeza que vocês vão amar, vem com biografia dos novos personagens e tudo, mas isso é pra amanhã, hoje vamos nos despedir da nossa amada UPF.**

**Declaração: Não possuo os personagens da Famílias, Cullen nem Clearwater. Os mesmos pertencem à escritora Stephenie Mayer autora da saga Crepúsculo. **

_Mais uma vez fico devendo as boas vindas, mas prometo da-las na lista de votação._

**Último Problema em Forks**

**Capítulo 34**

**Final**

**POV Jacob**

"**JACOB BLACK CULLEN!"**

O grito ecoou pela casa estremecendo tudo, inclusive meu estômago

Eu que estava deitado com a cara no travesseiro, de repente já estava de pé sobre minhas pernas tremulas.

Ele não gritou, ele esbravejou meu nome, os três nomes, eu não entendi nada, mas não precisei ir até ele pra descobrir, não que eu fosse capaz de fazê-lo, mas ele surgiu quase arrombando a porta do quarto de hóspedes agarrado à gola da camisa de Edward que tremia mais que as minhas pernas.

A ficha caiu na hora, eu sabia, ele abrira a boca, eu só não entendia porque ele me traíra.

"É VERDADE?"

Carlisle gritou perguntando como se eu já soubesse do que ele falava, mas poderia ser uma armadilha, embora a cara de Edward não deixasse nenhuma dúvida.

"O que?"

Eu disse numa última tentativa frustrante de me fazer de desentendido, era um direito meu já que eu nem mesmo abrira a boca sobre a tentativa de suicídio, eu não poderia ser culpado por algo que pensei, poderia?

"**Não se faça de idiota! Sabe muito bem do que estou falando!"**

Pelo visto sim. Eu tentava buscar nos olhos de Edward o quanto ele sabia, mas ele desviava sentindo-se envergonhado por ter me entregado. Na verdade, de tudo que pensei eu nem sabia o que ele tinha ouvido, como saber o que ele tinha falado?

Carlisle já estava perdendo a paciência comigo e com o _rato_ do meu lado.

"Vocês vão ficar aí parados me olhando com essas caras lavadas?"

De repente Edward começou a falar, eu quase me esqueci que ele era leitor de mentes, até ele responder ao pai exatamente o que eu queria saber, ele repetiu exatamente o que tinha falado, ou como eu diria, dedurado para ele.

"Pai, o que quer que eu diga, eu já falei, ele quis se entregar no lugar de Renesmee para salvá-la."

Eu banquei o indignado, se eu não levara uma surra como os outros, talvez tivesse também o direito de agir diferente, não seria a primeira vez que suas regras não se aplicariam a mim.

"Esperem aí! Eu estou sendo acusado por algo que eu pensei? Pelo que eu saiba eu não fiz nada além de chamar o senhor pra salvar os **seus** filhos."

Eu disse isso todo cheio de razão, com o peito malhado todo estufado, e apontei o dedo para ele com raiva quando enfatizei a palavra _seus_.

Ele arregalou os olhos como quem não acreditava no que acabara de ver e ouvir, depois franziu a testa me olhando com um olhar de gelar a alma e começou a desabotoar o cinto.

"Edward, saia!"

Foi tudo que ele disse.

"Carlisle, espere!"

Eu disse dando passos pra trás enquanto Edward fechava a porta, o espaço acabou e eu senti meus calcanhares encostarem-se ao rodapé ao mesmo tempo em que senti minha cocha arder com uma cintada.

SHLAP***! Au-Au

"Chame-me de Carlisle mais uma vez e você nunca mais vai sentar na sua vida!"

Eu saí esfregando a perna e dando pulinhos quase chorando de dor.

"Auuuu isxss!"

Eu desfiz minha postura, que pelo visto só me colocara em mais problemas.

"**Meus** filhos, Jacob? Acho que não deixei claro o suficiente, mas eu sou seu pai agora!"

Ele disse já me acuando no canto com mais três cintadas na bunda.

SHLAP*! SHLAP*! SHLAP*! AAAhrraiiiiiiii

Eu esfreguei meu traseiro totalmente horrorizado, como podia doer tanto? Era como as do meu pai só que mais... sei lá, intensas. Talvez seja porque eu o tirara do sério com a coisa do _**seus**_**.**

"Eu quero ouvir da sua boca, **da sua boca**, é verdade o que Edward falou?"

"Calma Car-..."

SHLAP***!

Ele interrompeu o meu deslize com uma cintada na outra coxa.

"Pai. Pai. Eu quis dizer calma, pai!"

Eu corrigi esfregando a perna.

"Jacob Cullen, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas minha paciência tem limite, limite que você já encostou faz tempo, me diga o que **acon-teceu.**"

Eu instintivamente ergui a mão na direção do cinto, como se fosse segurá-lo se ele batesse em mim outra vez, algo me dizia que não seria possível, mas me confessar na mira de um cinto não estava nos meus planos pra hoje.

"Eu,.. eu pensei que se Alfred temia a chegada de um herdeiro Cullen meu e da Nessie, eu poderia negociar com ele, se ele me matasse, poderia impedir a existência da criança e deixá-la em paz com sua família... Mas C- pai, eu não fiz nada, eu só pensei, você nunca pensou nenhuma loucura pra proteger a mamãe ou algum dos seus filhos, digo, algum de nós?"

Eu questionei, mas dessa vez beeem mais submisso.

Ele balançou a cabeça negando, no início eu pensei que era a resposta da minha pergunta, mas na verdade era uma correção de uma falha na minha declaração.

"Não, você não apenas _pensou_, você **decidiu**, se não fosse o seu irmão você o teria feito, você decidiu nos deixar, depois de tudo que eu te falei, você decidiu me ignorar, pois agora eu vou te levar para o meu escritório e te ensinar de uma vez por todas, que minha palavra nessa casa, não **pode** ser ignorada, a menos que queira encarar as consequências por isso, nessa casa tem disciplina, e você sabia disso."

Ele não respondeu a minha pergunta, mas não seria eu, totalmente na merda, que iria lembrá-lo desse detalhe.

Dizem que Carlisle é ótimo com diálogo, mas acredito também que eu o tinha levado à borda.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, ele caminhou até a porta e abriu pra que eu passasse.

Eu estava congelado no lugar, eu definitivamente não queria aquilo, eu só pensei que queria ser tratado como os outros, mas eu devia mesmo era ter agradecido o privilégio de Esme me livrar de uma surra, devia ter entendido que ela aproveitara o fato de eu ser novato pra coseguir tal façanha, mas nãaao, eu tinha que ficar pensando besteira sobre Carlisle não me ver como filho tanto quanto os outros, provavelmente foi isso que fez o Edward abrir aquela boca grande que eu queria encher de porrada agorinha mesmo.

Se haviam dúvidas de que Carlisle me queria, via e sentia como filho, a imagem na minha frente dissolvia todas elas, sua mão esquerda segurava a maçaneta e a direita segurava o cinto.

Um vento entrou pela janela à minha direita e me veio um imenso desejo de me transformar em um lobo e saltar por ela, talvez isso desse a ele um tempo para se acalmar e pudéssemos conversar sobre o que houve, depois eu poderia convencê-lo de que ele não precisava mais provar nada, de que eu o via como pai, mas também, uma fuga poderia deixá-lo ainda mais irritado.

Enquanto eu titubeava entre os dois pensamentos, meu corpo já começou a tremer, com o puro e simples impulso de me proteger de uma surra.

Eu fechei os olhos e quando abri algo estava errado, eu não vi minhas patas, só as minhas unhas recentemente limpas.

Ergui o rosto e vi seus olhos em cima de mim ainda mais enfurecidos, ele percebera a tentativa, mas eu fiquei tão chocado com o que houve que não me preocupei com a surra que tal atitude merecia, eu já estava acostumado a correr pra ele toda vez que havia algo errado com o meu corpo, ele não era meu pai antes, mas já era o meu médico, o único em quem eu confiava.

"Dr. ... Quero dizer, Pai! Tem algo errado com a metamorfose! Eu não consegui! Não funcionou, eu vou envelhecer e morrer!"

Ele suavizou a expressão, soltou o cinto e correu pra mim, mas assim que suas mãos me tocaram, ouvimos rosnados enfurecidos lá em baixo e o grito desesperado da minha nova mãe.

"_CARLISLE!"_

Eu corri ao quarto de Nessie só pra ver que ela já estava no meio da confusão.

"Ela está aqui! Está segura comigo!"

Rosalie gritou da porta da sala de emergência onde estava Benjamim.

Eu desci como um raio e encontrei Alfred no meio da sala implorando pela ajuda de Carlisle, enquanto balançava as perna no ar com a garganta na mão de Emmett.

Os gêmeos estavam na porta imobilizados por Edward e Jasper cercados pelos rosnados das meninas.

"Ca- car- lis-le eu pre-ci-so de vo-cê!"

Ele disse engasgado pela força do aperto do meu irmão no seu pescoço.

"Solte-o Emmett."

Meu pai pediu estrategicamente já com a mão no colarinho do Alfred.

"O que você quer aqui?"

Ele foi curto e grosso, mas Alfred estava uma bagunça.

"Minha filha Margarete, fugiu, eu não a encontro em parte alguma, você parece ter tanto jeito com eles, eu não sei o que eu faço, você disse que se fosse para pedir orientação eu poderia voltar, eu preciso de orientação e de ajuda!"

"Meninos, soltem..."

Meu pai ordenou olhando para Alfred como quem pedia os nomes.

"Daniel e David"

Alfred informou respirando fundo, como quem buscava um fôlego necessário.

"Esme querida, leve as crianças para sala de TV, eu preciso ter uma conversa com Alfred de Pai para pai."

Saímos olhando para trás ameaçando Alfred com os olhos, Emmett chegou a rosnar, mas foi repreendido por Esme.

"Sentem-se!"

Ela pediu com carinho e educação mostrando-se uma boa anfitriam, mas Daniel e David não se sentaram diante da nossa postura ameaçadora.

"Vamos crianças, sejam educados, não me envergonhem, sentem-se por favor."

Obedecemos de cara amarrada, não dava pra esquecer o que eles nos fizeram horas atrás.

Eles sentaram-se juntos, eram mesmo muito parecidos.

"Então... soube que são videntes como minha filha Alice..."

Esme começou puxando assunto e eles foram até educados na forma de responder.

"Sim senhora Cullen, mas só podemos fazer quando estamos juntos."

"Rum... Então não são como eu, posso fazer sozinha e inclusive tenho acesso às mudanças de percurso."

Alice disse toda importante, mas a mãe lhe deu uma olhada reprovadora, ouvi dizer que Esme acha rude se gabar.

"Alice."

Ela desviou os olhos da bronca e continuou com o narizinho fino empinado.

Esme tentava fazer uma mediação entre as partes totalmente constrangida com a nossa falta de hospitalidade.

"Emmett gosta muito de esportes, algum de vocês joga alguma coisa?"

Ela tentava quebrar o gelo, mas somente um deles é que correspondia.

"Eu gosto de baseball, mas David aqui prefere treinar estratégias de luta, depois que saímos do castelo quase não são mais necessárias, eu preferiria jogar, mas não temos muita companhia."

Era só eu, ou ele estava convidando a gente pra uma partida depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

Esme não perdeu a oportunidade.

"Se as coisas se resolverem bem lá na sala, podíamos marcar pra jogar qualquer dia em qualquer outro lugar."

Ela dizia essas coisas como uma recepcionista bem treinada, mas eu podia ver a tensão nos seus ombros, afinal aqueles dois garotos atacaram os seus filhos momentos atrás.

Emmett fez uma cara cínica.

"É, seria uma boa oportunidade de chutarmos os seus traseiros..."

Ele disse sarcástico e antes que Esme o repreendesse, Jasper se juntou a ele.

"...Em seja qual for dos dois esportes."

Eu que estava sentado do lado dele ofereci o punho fechado para um comprimento, enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo com Emmett.

Esme sorriu sem graça, entendendo bem o trocadilho e tentando amenizar, nos fez uma ameaça sem que as visitas percebessem.

"Hã... Meus filhos adoram competir, eu tenho certeza que o pai deles adoraria assistir vocês numa disputa."

Bella que ainda estava calada e quieta se manifestou, para espanto da mãe, sem pedir licença.

"Vou ver minha filha."

Ela quase rosnou pra eles antes de dar as costas, mas Esme agarrou o seu braço.

"Tenho certeza de que ela está bem, com a tia dela."

Edward que já tinha se levantado para acompanha-la sentou-se com medo de levar uma bronca da mãe na frente deles.

Edward não tirava os olhos de David, que não tirava os olhos de Jasper, que eu imagino estava estudando um oponente, fora ele que atacara Alice e com certeza não perdia por esperar uma oportunidade de ganhar uma surra do Jazz. Os olhos de Edward denunciavam que o vampiro a nossa frente tinha o mesmo pensamento.

O silêncio depois da bronca que Bella ganhou, ficou solido como rocha. Qualquer otário percebia que minha mãe falhara no papel de apaziguadora.

O que quer que Carlisle falara na sala com o nosso "ex" inimigo, devia ter sido muito importante pois ele nos chamou de volta.

Ele parecia empolgando, primeiro pediu para que Edward lesse seus pensamentos.

"Pai, não ouço nada."

Edward informou e Carlisle, sem dizer nada, pediu ao seu outro filho.

"Jasper tente me fazer ficar assustado."

Sem resposta ao dom de Jasper ele se voltou para Alice.

"Alice, sua vez, tente prever o que farei daqui alguns minutos."

Nada aconteceu, mas daí nenhuma novidade, eu já ouvira falar sobre as inúmeras vezes em que ele bloqueara o Edward e mesmo as ondas de Jasper, quanto a Alice, bom, provavelmente é por que tinha a ver comigo o que ele faria nos próximos minutos, mas o que veio em seguida foi mesmo alarmante.

"Emmett, vamos para a pedra lá fora, quero disputar uma queda de braço com você."

Todos arregalamos os olhos, mas ele já estava na porta de costas para nós antes que Esme dissesse qualquer coisa.

Emmett fez uma cara engraçada esfregando uma mão em punho na outra.

"Emmett Cullen!"

Esme repreendeu, mas ele nem ouviu tamanha era sua empolgação.

Em segundos Carlisle já tinha uma pedra na sua frente, e parecia um de nós louco para competir, com o cotovelo apoiado e a mão aberta.

Emmett torceu a boca com um sorriso, como quem não deixava a menor chance.

"Vamos lá grandão, vem pro papai."

Alfred só acompanhava tudo calado como um cientista atento a uma pesquisa minuciosa.

Jasper, Edward e eu contamos até três e não podíamos acreditar no que os nossos olhos viam.

Meu pai facilmente derrotou nosso irmão!

"Bella, é sua vez, coloque seu escudo à minha volta enquanto Alice tenta ver meu futuro Jasper me manipula e Edward lê minha mente."

Todos fizeram como foi dito e de repente Edward alarmou.

"Pai! Isso é fenomenal!"

Ele conseguiu ler sua mente através do escudo de Bella, Jasper sentiu sua empolgação, somente Alice não conseguiu ver seu futuro, e para o meu desgosto ele anunciou.

"É por causa do Jacob!... Jake, venha!"

Eu não sabia se corria ou morria ali mesmo de vergonha, mas ele não ia me bater na frente de todos, na verdade ele pediu pra que eu me transformasse.

"Vamos filho, faça o seu melhor."

Ele tinha os olhos fixos em mim e eu não consegui passar da faze dos tremores.

Eu já ia entrar em desespero outra vez quando ele pegou meus ombros e me abraçou aliviado.

"Não tem nada de errado com você meu menino, sou eu, fui eu que impedi."

Eu fiquei vermelho como um tomate, minha família sabia o que isso significava, mas ele não falou uma palavra.

Ele se virou a todos que esperavam por uma resposta e anunciou.

"Alfred acaba de me dizer, que suas suspeitas tinham fundamento. Eu sou um dissolvedor de dons, nenhum dom funciona perto de mim se eu não autorizar e posso desfazer o que eu quiser."

Todos olhamos para Alfred, que até então estava calado e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para explicar.

"Essa foi a razão de Aro não o obrigar a ficar, através do seus pensamentos ele desconfiava e teve medo de que ele um dia quisesse tomar o castelo, essa ideia absurda de que são uma ameaça, parte exatamente daí, ele pensa que Carlisle sabe e por isso formou um exército, mas é claro para todos nunca passou de uma teoria, uma lenda de mais de trezentos anos. Bom, Até agora."

As caras mais impagáveis estavam à sua volta.

"Então é por isso que quando o senhor está escondendo alguma coisa eu nunca consigo ler sua mente, por que há um desejo de guardar seus pensamentos!"

Edward foi o primeiro a abrir a boca e Jasper seguiu seu raciocínio.

"E é por isso que quando o senhor está bravo nunca consigo acalmá-lo, a menos que o senhor peça!"

Ele balançou a cabeça em acordo.

"Sim, sim, e é por isso que Alice sempre consegue prever o que haverá comigo, por não saber desse dom eu nunca rejeitei o dela! E Foi assim que salvei vocês do Emmett e Emmett da Hipnose!"

Ele ficou feliz com a declaração, diferente de Alice que de agora em diante estaria na merda tanto quanto Emmett e eu.

"Então é assim que o senhor consegue me..."

Emmett parou antes de revelar aos visitantes que apanhava do papai.

"Será que herdei meu escudo do senhor? Talvez seja um gene recessivo!"

Bella se pareceu muito com ele na sua curiosidade biológica científica. Isso o fez se lembrar do único dom que ficou de fora.

"Renesmee!"

Carlisle chamou, mas nem precisava, ela já estava se juntado a nós.

"Venha querida, tente falar com o vovô através da sua mãozinha."

Ela colocou a mão no rosto dele e nada.

"Você viu vovô?"

Ele sorriu negando com a cabeça e Esme explicou a ela.

"Vovô descobriu um dom minha florzinha, tente novamente, dessa vez ele vai permitir."

Ela colocou a mão graciosamente na bochecha dele e ele começou a rir.

"Mas isso é ótimo minha querida, poderemos ir antes mesmo do que imaginávamos."

Ele viu nossos olhares curiosos e respondeu a pergunta silenciosa.

"Benjamin Carlisle está se recuperando assustadoramente, deve ser o leite de loba!"

O clima era de festa, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo um com alegria outros com desânimo, mas Alfred interrompeu.

"Carlisle, agora que já provei que minhas intenções são boas, vai me ajudar?"

"Sim Alfred, vamos começar do início, como foi que ela sumiu e porque?"

Daniel e David se colocaram nas costas dele em apoio enquanto ele relatava.

"Ela queria atacar um humano ainda aqui na região, e pela primeira vez que neguei algo a ela, a menina disparou, ela está ficando cada vez mais rápida, acho que está desenvolvendo um dom de velocidade e acredito que herdou o meu de encobrir rastros, pois nenhum de nós conseguiu encontrá-la."

Meu pai franziu o cenho.

"Como assim? Ela tem mais de um ano e você nunca negou nada a ela? Não é pra menos que ela fez essa pirraça! Sua filha precisa de disciplina."

Ele olhou para nós, sua incompreensão estava estampada no rosto.

"Como eu poderia? Eu faço ameaças a ela, eu digo que vou arrancar sua língua quando ela me responde e fica cada vez pior. Eu digo que ela nunca mais vai sair da cabana, mas daí é que ela sai e demora mais ainda pra voltar, já até ameacei arrancar sua cabeça se ela me desobedecesse, mas é inútil, ela não me ouve."

Antes que meu pai pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o telefone de Alfred tocou.

"Aló!... Sim senhor, estou com Carlisle..."

Ele estendeu o telefone para o meu pai, que pegou sem hesitar.

"Carlisle Cullen falando... Ah sim Sam, ele veio em paz, a menina só precisa de um pulso firme é só isso... sim eu garanto, não vão se alimentar por aqui!"

Os lobos a pegaram.

"Deixe-me falar com ela por favor!"

Alfred implorou ao meu pai. Ele pediu a Sam e, é claro, teve seu pedido atendido.

"Margaret Elena Manfredini! Eu vou te jogar numa fogueira assim que eu colocar as minhas mãos em você!"

Meu pai negou coma cabeça e disse a ele em tom de orientação.

"Não prometa coisas que não vai fazer, é por isso que ela não liga para suas ameaças. Diga que vai lhe dar umas boas palmadas."

David e Daniel se entreolharam quando Alfred seguiu o conselho do meu pai e repetiu o que ele disse no telefone.

"Eu posso até não ter coragem de jogá-la no fogo, mas umas boas palmadas você vai ganhar."

Ele fechou o telefone ainda tentando acreditar no que saía da própria boca.

"E agora Carlisle, o que eu faço?"

Ele perguntou totalmente receptivo e sem ação.

"Jacob e eu vamos buscá-la na reserva, e quando ela chegar cumpra sua promessa e dê a ela umas palmadas bem dadas, isso fará com que ela ouça da próxima vez que você der uma ordem."

Ele disse as últimas palavras olhando fixamente para mim, eu juro que pensei que molharia as calças, Jasper e Edward começaram a rir, mas esconderam atrás de Emmett que segurou bravamente a vontade de explodir às gargalhadas, meu pai nem notou empenhado na sua orientação.

"...e pare com essa historinha furada de arrancar cabeças, línguas e atirar em fogueiras, se suas palavras não podem ser cumpridas, é como se elas não existissem, só prometa a seus filhos aquilo que você é capaz de dar. Posso ver que os ama, e que não seria capaz de feri-los. Nunca permita que suas mãos desrespeite os seu filhos, sempre tenha limite pra você e pra eles e mais rápido do que você pensa será tão feliz quanto eu sou."

Ele abraçou minha mãe e a mim dando aos meus irmãos um olhar de ternura, eles se abraçaram também e Alfred finalmente entendeu.

E o que eu entendi foi que assim que Margaret chegasse, ela só não estaria mais na merda do que eu.

"A festa acabou! Todos pra dentro, aprontem a mudança, sairemos assim que possível, e Emmett, junte-se a Rosalie com cuidado, se você vê que pode ficar com ela ajude-a a cuidar do Ben, Jacob e eu voltaremos num instante, vou aproveitar pra pegar o carro e falar com Charlie."

Nós passamos primeiro pela casa do Charlie, não poderíamos expor a cidade à uma vampirinha maluca, muito menos ele.

Eu não sabia o que houve ou qual seria a conversa deles, mas ao julgar pela cara com que ele olhara para Bella na hora da ligação, com certeza era coisa muito séria, tão séria que ele ligou antes pra avisar que estávamos chegando.

Tocamos a campainha e eu ouvi uma voz de mulher lá dentro, mas Charlie demorou atender como se quisesse esconde-la de nós.

"Charlie... Chegamos em má hora?"

Carlisle olhou pra dentro algo me dizia que ele sabia bem quem estava escondida no andar de cima.

"Entrem, por favor."

Charlie disse para nós, mas olhando para o topo da escada.

"Carlisle, vou direto ao assunto, preciso contar a ela, dar a chance de ela me odiar ou me amar por revelar tão reconfortante segredo, mas não posso permanecer ao lado dela até a nossa morte escondendo algo assim."

Carlisle, colocou a mão no cruzada embaixo do queixo e pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Olha Charlie, estamos nos mudando, você pode vir conosco se quiser, mas tem que pensar no perigo que isso trará a ela, fazer parte do nosso mundo não é seguro para os humanos."

Até aí eu entendera que se tratava de uma nova companheira para Charlie, mas não sabia qual era a necessidade de contar nosso segredos à ela, mas Charlie entendeu certamente que Carlisle estava impondo uma condição.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer, que se contar a ela, você precisa ter certeza de que ela permanecerá ao seu lado, ela não pode te abandonar de novo com um segredo assim, e você teria que vir conosco, essa é a minha condição para permitir tal coisa. Não posso deixá-los aqui sozinhos com um segredo desses."

Ele jogou as mãos pra cima ficando de pé exasperado.

"Ora Carlisle, temos a tribo pra nos proteger, não posso deixar Forks, minha vida é aqui."

Meu ...pai ficou de pé também, mas com ma postura bem mais tranquilizadora explicou.

"Eu também amo esse lugar, por mais problemas que tenha tido aqui, passaria minha eternidade se fosse possível. Mas preciso oferecer uma vida social aos meus filhos."

Charlie ainda balançava a cabeça em desacordo com a condição, mas Carlisle colocou as mão nos seu ombro e foi flexível na sua condição.

"Charlie, o que vou dizer é muito difícil, mas se ela souber e não quiser ficar com você, na proteção dos lobos, ela terá de vir conosco, Faça a sua Escolha."

Eu percebi o quanto Carlisle é sensato, compassivo e firme, por um instante senti vergonha de levá-lo a ter que me dar uma surra. Não era como se ele fosse um louco agressivo que não sabe resolver as coisas com diálogo e resolvesse com um cinto. Na verdade aquela mesma voz compaciva converssara comigo antes e traçara os limites, eu é que optara por testa-lo, meus nervos é que estavam em frangalhos, mas ele sabia que tinha que me dar uma surra logo logo e estava ali, simplesmente solucionando o problema de outra pessoa como se nada estivesse acontecendo lá em casa.

Tal pensamento me fez sentir infantil, um garoto travesso do lado do pai esperando chegar em casa pra apanhar por ter desobedecido aquele que sabe o que é melhor, eu mas mesmo assim eu tomaria isso como um homem, um bom soldado, como Jasper.

Charlie e ele ainda discutiam as clausulas do tratado, quando de repente escutei um grito assustado do topo da escada.

"Dr. Cullen!"

A mulher que gritou, não era qualquer mulher era Renee, Um tanto mais velha, mas era ela.

Não sabíamos o que fazer, eu ainda tinha 16 e Carlisle ainda era o mesmo médico bonitão.

"Senhora Swan, muito prazer em conhece-la, meu nome é Claudio Cullen, sou irmão mais novo do Dr. Cullen..."

Ela balançou a cabeça como quem não comprara um segundo da farça.

"Devo deduzir que o garoto é o irmão mais novo do Jake? Vamos pular essa parte e vamos direto pra a parte do segredo, porque eu iria a parte alguma com você? E se você está vivo, onde está a minha filha? E qual é o cosmético milagroso que te livrou do tempo?"

Ela disse parecendo bem humorada, mas estava sendo sarcástica.

"O que você sabe que eu não sei?!"

Ela disse encarando Charlie sem deixar espaço para qualquer historia absurda ser inventada.

"Bella está... "viva", pronto, falei."

Ele disse fazendo aspas no ar, ela passava as mãos nos cabelos, as lágrimas caiam tentando acreditar no absurdo diante dos seus olhos.

"Pronto falei? Como assim "viva"? O que "viva" quer dizer?"

"Significa que ela está diferente, não envelheceu, assim como nós, se a senhora se acalmar, podemos explicar melhor."

Meu pai, só fazia o meu orgulho aumentar por poder chamá-lo assim, resolveu tudo de forma inteligente e racional. Explicou a ela tudo inclusive as razões pela quais Charlie mentira por todos esses anos, no final ela estava nos braços do marido chorando de felicidade e perguntando quando poderia rever a filha e conhecer a neta.

Eles combinaram pra que fosse na partida, pois não confiaria aos nossos visitantes sangue fresco, seria imprudente demais.

"E por falar em prudência... Vamos Jake?"

Eu senti o sangue esquentar minhas bochechas por ser tratado como um menino descuidado. A cara que ele fez deixou claro o que ele quis dizer com "Por falar em prudência". Tão claro que Charlie fez aquela cara pra mim, cara de quem sabia que meu traseiro seria esquentado em breve.

Eu pus as duas mãos nos bolsos da bermuda e cavei o mais fundo possível saindo de cabeça baixa ardendo de vergonha.

Era como se o meu constrangimento fosse parte da punição, não fosse eu ter que acompanha-lo à cede dos lobos, eu preferiria muito mais esperar essa surra no canto do escritório do que do lado dele recebendo esses sermões subentendidos.

Eu fiquei em silêncio no banco da frente o tempo todo tentando acalmar as voltas do meu estômago, se tem coisa pior que uma surra, é esperar por ela.

Eu só queria era pegar a menina e dar logo o fora dali, mas para o meu desgosto ele virou na estrada para a vila da aldeia.

"Vou ver como está Emilly e o bebê, e avisar à Sue que estamos de partida."

Eu só queria ficar no carro e evitar qualquer humilhação que qualquer discurso poderia me expor.

Mas esse foi o pior de todos. Sue estava na casa de Emilly por que Leah estava lá grudada na barriga de Emilly, seria estranho se o mesmo não tivesse acontecido comigo, dava pra todos perceberem que o imprimit de Leah era o filho Sam. Sue Emilly e ele começaram a discutir assuntos sobre educação dos filhos na nossa frente.

Eu queria ter tido a oportunidade de Seth de estar em casa de castigo e não ali, ou mesmo de Navih e Lígia por terem quartos para se esconderem. Leah estava tão vidrada nos movimentos da barriga que nem se importou, já eu tive que ficar ali, pedindo aos céus para que o assunto mudasse. Mas definitivamente não era o meu dia de sorte.

"É o que eu sempre digo a eles, a segurança deles depende da obediência, esse aqui mesmo, mal chegou e já está desobedecendo, mas eu sei muito bem como colocá-lo no trilho. Eu os amo demais pra perder qualquer um deles."

Os dois sorriram em acordo enquanto ele me dava um abraço caloroso, e minhas bochechas mudavam de cor.

"Eu nem imagino como deve ser desgastante criar sete filhos e dois netos, eu só tenho dois e eles me deixam maluca rssrs..."

De onde será que os pais tiram a ideia que não tem problema falar de nós se estiverem falando com outros pais?

Eles despediram depois que meu pai receitou algumas vitaminas para a sua paciente e fez algumas recomendações de repouso.

Chegamos ao centro de detenção dos lobos e Sam já trazia a menina pelo braço.

"Aqui Carlisle, essa garota é toda sua, aliás devia mesmo ser sua, se fosse duvido que teria uma boca tão suja e fosse tão geniosa!"

Ele a jogou pra nós como quem se livrava de um transtorno irritante.

Meu pai pegou-a pela altura do cotovelo e se dirigiu ao Sam ignorando os protesto dela para se soltar.

"Não se preocupe Sam, eu já ensinei ao pai dela como educá-la, essa garotinha vai ganhar uma boas palmadas quando chegar na casa dela."

"Há! Você não conhece o meu pai, ele diz essas coisa mais nunca encostaria um dedo em mim."

Meu pai olhou para ela sério e eu sorri.

"É o que vamos descobrir em breve, Obrigado Sam!"

"Disponha Dr. Cullen."

Meu pai olhou pra mim e fechou o meu sorriso, enquanto Margaret tentava inutilmente sair do aperto dele.

"Do que você está rindo? Sua hora também está chegando!"

Eu podia jurar que Sam e os outros ouviram, bom pelo menos eu ouvi as risadas lá dentro. Esse martírio não termina nunca.

Ele a jogou como uma pluma por cima do ombro e num relance eu vi o quanto era fácil para ele, seu braços eram largos, eu pude ver os músculos se movendo através da manga da camisa e a falta de esforço dele em manter uma adolescente histérica exatamente onde ele queria e na posição que ele queria.

Ele a colocou no banco de trás do carro fingindo não ouvir os seus protestos e insultos.

Eu só queria ir de volta pra minha nova casa, encarar de vez a minha nova família e de frente novas "regras" e acabar logo com tuuudo isso.

Chegamos na frente da casa e o "Pai" dela já estava na porta com seus irmãos, eles estavam uma fera, mas ela não estava nem aí.

"Jacob, mantenha-a dentro do carro."

Ela rosnou pra ele.

"Você não manda em mim, você não é meu pai!"

Ele olhou para ela com se fosse enguli-la. E disse com uma voz baixa e perigosa que todos nós Cullen conhecemos muito bem.

"Sorte sua garota, você tem **muita** sorte de eu não ser seu pai agora."

"Alfred eu preciso falar com você primeiro."

Ele disse já saído do carro deixando-a com uma cara tão assustada que eu queria explodir as gargalhadas.

Ela só cruzou os braços e mostrou a língua pra mim e juntos ficamos olhando Carlisle entrar na casa com as mãos nas costa de Alfred.

Não demorou muito e ele saiu lá de dentro bem mais calmo, o que acabou com a graça, na raiva em que ele estava pensei que presenciaríamos um espetáculo.

"Margaret pode descer do carro e vir aqui, **por** favor."

Ela olhou confusa e desceu por uma porta enquanto eu saía pela outra e ia ao encontro dos meus pais, Esme me abraçou como se quisesse me proteger eu podia jurar que ela estava chorando.

Margaret pareceu tão civilizada, o que um por favor não faz em?

"Você não vai gritar comigo?"

Ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Deixe-me ver se você está bem, fizeram alguma coisa com você?"

Ele disse analisando cada parte do seu corpo e depois deu um abraço caloroso que ela devolveu empolgada.

"Eu tive tanto medo, eu nunca mais vou fazer isso de novo!"

Ele soltou-a do abraço e pegou seu queixo para olhar nos olhos dela e disse calmo e sério como Carlisle diria.

"Não vai mesmo, porque quando chegarmos em casa, você vai levar umas palmadas tão boas que da próxima vez que você pensar em me desobedecer ela vão te relembrar de que é uma péssima ideia."

Ela pisou fora do seu alcance como se fosse bater em retirada novamente.

Ele apenas olhou pra ela e avisou.

"Se você der mais um passo, apanha aqui mesmo no quintal do Cullen."

Ela congelou onde estava e bateu o pé no chão.

"Hã-hã e sem birras."

Ele disse ela não ousou continuar, Alfred olhou para o _meu_ pai, e sorriu com o feito, ele devolveu o sorriso e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Ela viu a cena e começou a ofendê-lo.

"É tudo culpa sua não é seu Otário seu intrometido do caralho! Seu-..."

PAFT*** AAAAIiiii!

Antes que ela pudesse perceber Alfred tinha o braço dela na mão e deu-lhe uma palmada que doeu até em mim.

"Peça desculpas ao !"

Ele ordenou e ela fez a maior cara de nojo.

"Não peço!"

"Você quer mesmo apanhar aqui, não é Margaret Elena? Quer que eu pegue uma vara?!"

Ela engoliu o que quer que seja que iria dizer e soltou um pedido de desculpas seco e rude.

PAFT*****!AAAAAAiiii isso dói pai!

"Fico feliz em saber! Agora peça desculpas direito!".

Ela pediu mais mansa e de cabeça baixa.

"Desculpa."

Ele ainda não se deu por satisfeito.

"Desculpe-me por ofendê-lo Dr. Cullen."

Ele ditou para que ela repetisse e ela ficou em silêncio até que ele ergueu a mão pra dar a ela mais uma palmada, mas antes, para o meu deleite, que acontecesse, ela repetiu o pedido de desculpas sem esquecer nenhuma vírgula.

"Está desculpada Margaret, espero que possamos ser amigos, já que vamos viver próximos."

Eu arregalei os olhos, pelo visto a conversa dele com Alfred foi mais além de disciplina doméstica.

Ele convidou a todos para entrarem, minha mãe não desgrudava de mim por um minuto.

"Daniel, David venham comigo."

Ela entrou atrás dele esfregando traseiro, Nessie vinha descendo as escadas e parou pra olhar pra ela, as duas se entreolharam por um bom tempo até que meu pai quebrou o gelo, Nessie vá mostrar o jardim para Margaret, teremos uma reunião e logo chamo vocês.

Eu olhei como quem desaprovava a situação, Nesse tem sangue nas veias e batimentos cárdicos, pelo amor de Deus!

Olhei para o pai dela deixando fluir meus pensamentos e ele apenas assentiu.

A nossa mesa era pra dose, Daniel e David sentaram-se nos futuros lugares do pequeno Ben e, queira Deus, do pequeno Billy

Alfred ficou de pé assim como Carlisle.

"Bom, já falei com Alfred e ele resolveu aderir ao nosso estilo de vida, mas pra isso ele e sua família precisam de ajuda, ele aceitou mudar-se para o estado do Maine conosco, vai morar numa cidade vizinha para que possa contar com nosso apoio na desintoxicação, seu filhos frequentaram a mesma escola que vocês assim que estiverem prontos. Quero saber se podem contar com a mizade de vocês para passarem por isso."

Todos nos respondemos com a cabeça que sim, embora tenhamos esperado pela resposta de Alice primeiro, meu pai olhou para cima e suspirou depois olhou para Edward em busca de uma resposta.

"Ela disse que se é pelos humanos ela está de acordo e que pode contar com ela."

"Alguma objeção?"

Meu pai perguntou a todos assim que ouviu a resposta de Rose dada por Edward. Como diz o ditado: Quem cala consente.

Esme querida, vá com Alfred ver como estão as meninas por favor, Edward e Emmett vão ver como está Benjamim, Edward, verifique a possibilidade de ele sair da incubadora, eu confio em você Dr.

Ele sorriu para ele orgulhoso Esme parecia que iria estourar enquanto mostrava o caminho da porta que dava para o jardim.

"Jasper, Alice e Isabella, levem Daniel e David para caçar um animal e ensinem a eles como se faz. Sem **truques **em!"

Eu percebi que só restara eu. Devo confessar que quase molhei as calças.

"Voltem todos em uma hora, para decidirmos as idades se bem puder descer."

Ele olhou pra mim com tristeza quando terminou de se dirigir a todos.

"Jacob, vamos par o escritório."

Ao ouvirem ele dizer estas palavras meus irmão todos sumiram como um flash de luz.

Ele não me deu a dignidade de subir sozinho, ele me levou pelo braço como se eu fosse um menino de dez anos.

"Pai, olha-."

Ele me calou com os olhos e abriu a porta do escritório me puxando pra dentro.

"Eu só quero que você saiba uma coisa Jacob, você meu filho e não tem o direito de duvidar do meu amor, você ia ganhar uma bela surra por me desobedecer e espionar os Manfredini, assim como os seu irmãos por ficarem enrolando na mata e até mesmo por perturbarem você. A Esme me implorou pra que eu não batesse em mais ninguém."

Eu baixei a cabeça tão sem graça por não ter percebido esse detalhe.

Eu não apanhei, mas eles também não apanharam, e o erro deles foi tão perigoso quanto meu, eu não estava sendo tratado diferente, eu estava sendo tratado como igual, a Esme não tinha salvo só a minha pele mas a pele deles também, eu tive a maior sorte de todas e joguei pela janela, quais seriam as chances de isso acontecer de novo?

"E como você agradece, deixando a comida no prato com má-criação e a chamando pelo nome?"

Eu comecei a chorar, não porque ele disse isso pegando o cinto da disciplina atrás da porta, mas porque eu sabia que tinha ferido os sentimentos dela, eu realmente merecia uma surra, mas isso não significa que eu queria uma. Ainda mais com justamente Rose Emmett e Edward em casa, Minha mãe sabia bem o que estava pra acontecer e tenho certeza que levou as meninas e Alfred pra uma volta, mas com o Ben aqui, eu não tinha a menor chance de conseguir a casa vazia. Eu só tinha que me segurar pra não chorar.

Eu vi o cinto vindo e bravamente me curvei sobre a mesa pra facilitar, mas tudo que essa surra não estava pra ser, era fácil.

Ele colocou o cinto dobrado em cima da mesa, e vendo assim de pertinho eu entendi por que fizeram dele uma lenda.

"Você vai ganhar uma palmadas no traseiro primeiro, pelo que fez com sua mãe e pela sua postura agorinha mesmo."

Ele disse pegando o meu punho e me guiando para o sofá, eu pensei que ele me dobraria sobre ele, mas ele se sentou e me puxou pra cima do colo dele.

"Haaa pai assim não!"

Eu tentei resistir, mas ele me puxou mais forte com tapa daqueles e um sermão.

"Está se achando muito velho pra isso?"

PAFT!*** AUuuu

"Se você fosse velho demais pra isso não teria dado aquela birrinha de não quero comer lá na mesa, não acha?"

Ele falou isso me deixando sem palavras, so com calor nas minhas bochechas, nunca pensei sentir tanta vergonha, mas daí ele fez o que eu temia, eu nunca mais seria capaz de olhar pra ele de novo.

"Nãaaaaooo!"

Ele baixou as minhas calças até os joelhos.

Eu que não queria chorar, comecei a chorar de vergonha.

PAFT!*** PAFT!***

AAaaai

PAFT!*** Auuu

PAFT!*** Arraai

PAFT!***OOouu

As palmadas doiam tanto que não dava pra me sentir uma criança no colo dele. Ele tinha razão, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar além da dor era no arrependimento de ter feito aquilo e em nunca mais fazer de novo.

PAFT!***PAFT!*** PAFT!*** AAAaaaaaaaaaa

Quando eu vi meu grito ja estava ecoando pela casa, e eu nem estava enfrentando o cinto ainda. Então houve uma pequena pausa e um tapa ainda mais forte.

PAFT!***** AAAAAAAAhrraaaiii ai para Carlisle!"

Ooooou não eu juro que foi sem querer, mas o deslise fez ele arrancar um monte de papais e paisinhos, eu só queria que ele parasse.

"PAFT!*** Paaai, papaiiiiiiiiiii para papai!

PAFT!*** PAFT!*** PAFT!*** AAAAaaa Desculpa paizinho.

Você está proibido de chamar a mim e a Esme pelo nome novamente!

PAFT!*** PAFT!*** AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Ouviu?!" PAFT!*** PAFT!*** Siiiiiiiim papaaai, sim papai

Ouviu PAFT!*** AAAaaaaoooooooouuuuu Sim Paizinhooooo paaaaraa.

Ele parou e eu podia sentir o calor da minha bunda ensendiando, ele me levou pra mesa pelo punho me atrapalhando com as calça e pegou o cinto começando um sermão.

**Isso** SHLAP!*** aAAAAAAUUuuu

**É pra você aprender** SHLAP!*** AAAAAAAAAA

**a** **me obedecer** SHLAP!*OOOOOoooooooooou

**pra você **SHLAP!*** AAAAAAaiiiiiiiiiiii

**en **SHLAP!*** AAaaaaaaAaaa

**ten** SHLAP!***UUUuuaaaa

**der** SHLAP!***Arraiiiiiiiiii

**de uma vez** SHLAP!*** AAAAAAAAAAAAA

**por todas** SHLAP!*** AAAAAAieeee

**que não **SHLAP!*** AAAAAAAAuuuuuu

**se brinca **SHLAP!*** oooOOouuu

**com **SHLAP!***AAOOooo

**a** SHLAP!***UUUUuuuu

**vida **SHLAP!*** AAAAAAAi paaaaaaaraa! Eu entendi eu entendiiiiiiiii

**E que sua vida **SHLAP!*** Paaraaa papaiiiii

**é** SHLAP!*** paraaaa paaaaaaii paraaa

**muito** SHLAP!***AAAAAAAAAA

**importante** SHLAP!*** tá boooooom

**pra **SHLAP!*** PAaAAAara pai tá doeeeendo

**mim **SHLAP!*** SHLAP!***AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**pra **SHLAP!*** SHLAP!***AAAAiiieeeeee

**nós** SHLAP!*** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Eu contei vinte e cinco cintadas enquanto ele falava e depois perdi as contas em meio aos meus gritos. Parece mentira, mas a única coisa que não pensei durante foi nos ouvinte, mas depois eu não sabia como eu iria olhar pra eles.

Eu ainda estava chorando quando ele ergueu as minhas calças e me abraçou.

"Pronto filho pronto, o papai já parou."

Eu... eu... me... dês...cuuulpa... snif!.. eu

"Xixiiixi não se preocupe, o papai sabe, o papai sabe."

Diga o que quizerem mas aquele abraço me refez, eu não tinha mais como senstir culpa depois de pagar tão caro pelo que eu fiz, e nem como me sentir regeitado depois de tanto carinho, eu estava pronto pra seguir em frente.

"Agora vá tomar um banho e me encontre no quarto do Benjamim."

"Sim senhor..."

Antes de eu passar pela porta ele me disse algo importante.

"Filho? Eu te amo muito..."

Minha resposta veio do coração e eu nem mesmo tive que me esforça pra chamá-lo assim.

"Eu também te amo papai."

Meu banho rápido se tinha uma coisa que eu estava era limpo.

Quando entrei no quarto me preparando para a zoação, pra minha sorte tinha alguém roubando a cena.

A incubadora estava vazia e de costa minha irmã se derretia de mimos junto com seu companheiro enquanto Edwar e meu pai se desmanchavam de orgulho, ele foi a janela e deu um grito chamando a todos.

"VENHAM VER BEM ESTÀ NO COLO DA ROSE!"

"Princesa, mesmo depois de tantos problemas, esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!"

Ele disse se aproximando dela então a porta abriu.

"E do meu."

Disse Esme se juntando a ele, e em seguida chegaram os caçadores totalmente sujos para o desespero de Esme.

"Ooo que coisa mais linda titia!"

Bella se curvou pra tocar, ela não teve esse prazer com Nessie ela já estava parecendo um bebê bem mais velho quando ela acordou.

"Olha o quanto o macacãozinho ficou lindo!"

Alice disse com uma vozinha ainda mais irritante.

Os risinhos de Renesmee e Margaret invadiram asala mesmo estando só na porta, do que elas riam eu não sei, mas já pareciam amigas a anos.

Posso entrar pra ver o neném.

"Claro que sim querida, aquele Leão vai te sustentar por uma semana inteira."

Pelo visto estavam mesmo bem longe pra minha alegria.

"Bom... já que Bem, graças ao leite Quileute, não corre mais risco..."

Meu pai anunciou.

"Partiremos assim que o sol se por, e os novos guardiões da casa chegarem."

Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido enquanto eu tomara o meu banho de gato, mas o brilho no Olhar de Carlisle quando olhou pra Bella me fez adivinhar

"Guardiões pai? Eu sempre entendi que a casa de Forks ficava sozinha!"

"Não dessa vez Bella..."

Ele disse cheio de Ternura e Alice começou a dar aqueles pulinhos dançantes de alegria.

"Eles chegaram!Estão prestes a tocar a campainha!"

"Pêeennrr!"

Descemos todos para ver a surpresa, Carlisle, o meu pai, guiou Bella para passar à frente de Todos e Esme, como a boa anfitriã de sempre, foi quem abriu a porta.

"Renêeeee, Mãe!"

Ela correu para o abraço da mulher que lhe dera a luz, elas choraram por um bom tempo, Bella chegou a estragar o cabelo dela com tanto veneno, enquanto Nessie aproveitou para agarrar o pescoço de Edward num sincero pedido de desculpas por tê-lo chamado de Edward antes.

Minha nova mãe abraçou meu novo pai e olhou a sua volta nossa casa cheia, cheia de felicidade, embora vários traseiros doloridos e alguns até vermelhos, tudo estava exatamente como Carlisle gostava, seus filhos à sua volta e todos os problemas resolvidos, os nossos últimos problemas em Forks.

~Fim~

**N/A: Meu Deus! Eu nem acredito que terminei.0 Amanhã eu posto a nova lista de votação, mas já vou avisando, não tem menor chance de eu começar outra fic sem saber o que acharam do final dessa, todos os reviews principais, não é estrelismo é que eu simplesmente não consigo sentir a missão cumprida sem os reviews finais, são os que os autores mais esperam e são os que menos vem, pois não há outro capítulo para pedir, então vamos lá gente, postem seus reviews, mesmo que seja pra saber que não gostaram, pois eu particularmente trabalhei muito até gostar e amei e isso me é o suficiente, mas minha alegria vai ser saber que vocês pelo menos gostaram.**


End file.
